Spike The Hunter
by the only 95
Summary: Spike se da cuenta que sus amigas lo dejan de lado y que la mayor parte del pueblo le teme u odia por el accidente de su Avaricia, pero un gato dorado lo ayudara a descubrir su destino. Si Spike es tu personaje favorito pues este es tu fic amigo. Personajes Semi-Humanizados. Un Croosover de [MLP - Monster Hunter]. {Agradecimientos a Tocachi-Green-Pencil por la imagen de portada}
1. Spike el dragón

**The only 95:** Que tal amigos, soy The only 95 tal vez me conozcan por mis dos fic EL COMIENZO y MY LITTLE GALGE.

 **Steven:** Y uno de ellos lo subes cada 2 meses – Menciono un humano peliblanco con una ropa típica de cualquier joven y un pañuelo rojo amarrado en su cuello.

 **Nest Hunter:** No me sorprendería que pronto aparezca una recompensa por su cabeza – Hablo todo serio un poni terrestre pelo azul claro con crin de color anaranjado ojos celestes, el poni portaba una katana con su funda amarrada en su lomo y su Cutie Mark era una katana envuelta por dos auras azul y rojo.

 **Steven:** Con eso podríamos expandir más la casa.

 **Metamorf:** Oh y donar el resto a caridad – Dijo muy animado un Changeling iguales a otros Changelings con la diferencia que no tenia huecos en sus patas y era más sonriente.

 **The only 95:** Antes de comenzar ellos son mis OC's, Steven (humano), Nest Hunter (Poni terrestre) y Metamorf (Changeling) del fic EL COMIENZO lamentablemente se quedaron en mi casa ya que sus sagas terminaron y si los hecho se irán a quejar al sindicato de OC's. (Suspirando) Bueno para no hacerla más larga les presento mi nuevo fic creo que ya leyeron de que trata en la sinopsis así que sin más preámbulos ¡A LEER!

* * *

Es un bello día en el pequeño y pintoresco pueblo de Ponyville mejor conocido como el hogar de las portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía.

El pueblo se lleno de alegría por la regocijante luz del sol que salía en el horizonte obra de la princesa Celestia; los niños se levantaban y alegres salían rumbo a la escuela, los vendedores se saludaban entre ellos antes de abrir sus negocios y las flores abrían sus pétalos para recibir los rayos solares mientras desprendían una deliciosa fragancia al aire. pero ahora no nos interesa eso.

Vamos a enfocarnos en la biblioteca del pueblo donde vemos a un niño de 13 años, de 152 cm de alto, con pelo un poco corto de color verde, una casaca morada con unas rayas verdes en las mangas, dicha casaca era un poco grande para el pequeño ya que ocultaba todo su cuello, un poco sus manos y le llegaba hasta sus muslos; también tenía un pantalón corto de color negro pero lo más llamativo de este niño es que en las mejillas, dorso de la mano y algunas partes de sus piernas presentaban escamas de color morado, también tenía una cola escamosa de unos 60 cm de color morado con espinas color verde, en su boca sobresalían dos pequeños colmillos y sus orejas eran puntiagudas y escamosas.

El chico de nombre Spike se hallaba con una expresión de cansancio y aburrimiento mientras subía una escalera y guardaba algunos libros en el estante pero al no acomodar bien la escalera se tambaleo y para estabilizarse el chico se sujeto fuertemente del estante provocando que todos los libros que había guardado con anterioridad se le cayeran encima de él.

 _PUM!_

Ahora solo había una pila de libros amontonados del cual a los pocos segundos salió el chico y al ver otra vez el desorden apretó los dientes y cogió el primer libro que tenia a la mano para lanzarlo con furia hacia la pared, luego de desquitarse con el libro se sentó en el frio suelo, acerco sus piernas y las abrazo mientras algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Una pequeña ave fénix que vio a su amigo sufriendo se acerco a él para luego apoyar su cabeza a un costado de su cuerpo como si lo estuviera consolando.

Estoy seguro que muchos se preguntaran porque nuestro amigo esta así, pues para aclarar sus dudas hay que ir hasta la mañana del día anterior.

 ** _–Hace 24 horas:_**

El pequeño Spike se había levantado temprano con los ánimos al 100% con el pensamiento de que hoy sería un buen día y nada lo podía arruinar, según él. Salió de su cama y se fue directo al baño donde se aseo hasta detrás de las escamosas orejas, luego bajo al primer piso donde encontró a su mejor amiga y la que consideraba su hermana, Twilight Sparkle.

 **Spike:** Twilight voy a ir a ver a Rarity a la Boutique Carrusel a ver si necesita mi ayuda – menciono muy animado el pequeño niño yendo hacia la puerta.

La chica se encontraba sentada en su silla de su escritorio leyendo atentamente sus libros.

Twilight tenía 19 años, de 179 cm de alto, pelo largo de dos tonalidades color morado y fucsia, llevaba una camisa blanca manga corta con un pequeño chaleco color morado oscuro y una falda larga a cuadros de tonalidades moradas y fucsias, a diferencia del niño ella no poseía escamas pero tenía una pequeña gema con forma de rombo de color morado en la frente y en ambos cachetes tenía una marca de una estrella cardinal de color morado oscuro.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Aja, ten cuidado – dijo mientras aun seguía inmersa en su lectura.

Spike solo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa al verla.

 **Spike:** _*Je je je nunca cambias Twilight*_ – ahora el niño se retiro de la biblioteca.

Al salir vemos que la dichosa biblioteca por fuera era un gran árbol y de ella salio un sonriente niño que ignoraba las miradas de desprecio y miedo que le lanzaban algunos de los pobladores.

Spike corría rumbo a la Boutique Carrusel donde se encontraba la chica la cual le había robado su corazón la primera vez que la vio y que desde aquel accidente esperaba la respuesta de su amada. Cuando estaba a unos 10 metros para llegar a su destino, una chica con una gran sonrisa se interpuso en su camino.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Hola Spike ven necesito que me ayudes con un asunto muy urgente – mencionó rápidamente la chica que tomo la mano del joven para después llevarlo como trapo viejo por todo el camino mientras ella corría a una velocidad sobre natural.

Pinkie Pie tenía 18 años, de 175 cm de alto, pelo esponjoso de color rosado aunque más parecía algodón de azúcar que pelo, portaba un polo manga corta de tonalidades rosas con muchos adornos, una falda corta de un color crema y al igual que el polo, con varios adornos en ella y por ultimo lo más resaltante es que en sus cachetes llevaba las imágenes de tres globos de distintos colores.

 **Spike:** Pe… pero Pinkie a do… donde va… vamos – dijo el peli verde un poco mareado al ser llevado con una gran velocidad a quien sabe dónde.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Ya llegamos! – menciono la animada chica mientras se detenía en seco en una tienda de dulces muy conocida en el pueblo.

 **Spike:** ¿Su… sugar cute cor… corner? – aun mareado dijo el joven que trataba de recuperarse para no vomitar en ese mismo instante.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Si, es que Lyra me dijo que un familiar suyo iba a venir al pueblo por eso quiero planear la fiesta de una vez para que cuando venga al pueblo tener todo listo ya que mañana nosotras tenemos que ir a… – rápidamente Pinkie se tapo con ambas manos su boca para no hablar de más.

 **Spike:** ¿Ir a donde? – inquirió el pequeño que le lanzaba una mirada de duda a su hiperactiva amiga que comenzaba a sudar a mares.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡A ningún lugar! – grito mientras buscaba en su esponjoso cabello un papel enrollado que se lo entrego a Spike – podrías traer todo lo que está en la lista de la tienda, ya lo he pagado solo hace falta que lo traigas, eso es todo adiós – entro a la tienda de dulces apurada y le cerró la puerta en la cara al pequeño niño escamoso, el cual soltó un gran suspiro y se fue a hacer lo que le encargo su amiga.

.

Paso un par de horas y Spike sudando la gota gorda trajo todo lo que había en la lista, por no decir que cuando desenrollo el papel este fácilmente podía llegar hasta Canterlot, se le vino a la mente las grandes listas que hacia su amiga/hermana Twilight cuando se ponía tan paranoica que inclusive hacia una lista de la lista, de la lista, de la lista, etc.

Al llegar a la dulcería arrastrando las cosas; porque ni loco lograría cargar todo eso, toco la puerta solo para ver la cabeza la Pinkie saliendo de ella.

 **Spike:** Te… traje… todo lo de… la lista – el pobre se esforzaba por respirar.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Oh gracias Spike, ya termine de poner las decoraciones así que puedes dejar las cosas cerca a la puerta – dijo con una gran sonrisa y el pobre chico se quedo como piedra al escuchar eso.

 **Spike:** E… entonces para que era todo esto – menciono mientras apuntaba a las cosas que tuvo que traer arrastrando.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Es que se me había acabado los suministros para fiesta y necesitaba reabastecerlos ji ji ji – el chico tenia la mandíbula en el suelo – ahora tengo que recibir al familiar de Lyra en la estación de trenes.

 **Spike:** Si quieres puedo acompañarte – propuso nuestro pequeño amigo.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡NO! – Grito a todo pulmón la enérgica chica pero luego se calmo al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo – qui… quiero decir, no tenias otra cosa que hacer este día – hablo un poco nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada.

 **Spike:** ¡Es cierto tengo que ver a Rarity!

Ahora el joven escamoso se fue corriendo de nuevo hacia su objetivo mientras la chica de pelo esponjado soltaba un gran suspiro de alivio y se preparaba para ir a la estación de trenes.

.

Spike como antes estaba a 10 metros de llegar para ver a su amada pero un proyectil con una estela de arcoíris cayó encima de él.

 _PUM!_

Al disiparse el polvo que había dejado ese proyectil vemos a una chica que se reincorporaba con una cara de disgusto mientras Spike yacía en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Maldiciones, casi lo logro.

Rainbow Dash tenía 18 años, de 162 cm de alto, su pelo era de varios colores como si de un arcoíris se tratase, llevaba ropa deportiva de color celeste con algunos toques de color azul y blanco, lo más resaltante eran sus alas de color celeste que salían de su espalda y al igual que sus otras amigas tenía unas marcas en las mejillas que era una nube con un trueno de varios colores.

 **Scootaloo:** Cielos Rainbow estuviste asombrosa, casi logras hacer por tercera vez la _Sonic_ Rainboom – expreso una niña que había llegado al lugar con su escúter.

Scootaloo tenía al igual que Spike tenía 13 años, de 151 cm de alto, pelo color morado y alborotado, vestía un short azul y un polo manga corta color anaranjado y en su espalda tenía unas pequeñas alas color anaranjado pero ninguna marca en su mejilla.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Si sigo practicando más y les demuestro a los Wonderbolts mañana que puedo hacer varias _Sonic_ Rainboom estoy segura que no dudaran en aceptarme en su grupo, hasta incluso me podrían hacer capitana – declaro toda presumida la chica alada mientras la otra niña miraba con estrellas en los ojos a su ídolo pero en eso Rainbow se percato del inconsciente joven tirado en el suelo – ¿Spike?

El mencionado se reincorporo poco a poco mientras se sobaba la cabeza y tenía la vista un poco perdida.

 **Spike:** ¿Alguien anoto la matricula de la carreta? – menciono mareado, en eso fue tomado por el cuello y un puño comenzó a sobar su cabeza de una manera tosca.

 **Rainbow Dash:** JA JA JA eres el dragón más debilucho que conozco Spike – ella era la que la que le daba ese cariño tan tosco.

 **Spike:** Au!… detente Rainbow, además soy el único dragón que conoces – la mencionada se detuvo – oye y que querías decir con eso de impresionar a los Wonderbolts mañana.

Rainbow ahora se puso nerviosa de que su amigo haya escuchado lo que dijo por no mantenerse callada pero por suerte su pequeña admiradora estuvo ahí para salvar la situación.

 **Scootaloo:** Rainbow vámonos de una vez, tenemos que seguir practicando y no puedes distraerte – menciono mientras le jalaba del brazo a la deportista alada.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Tienes razón!, bueno adiós Spike fue un gusto haber hablado contigo.

Ambas salieron lo más rápido de ahí dejando al dragoncito con la palabra en la boca, al final se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a su objetivo inicial pero el destino se lo impediría… de nuevo, con una chica poniéndose en su camino… otra vez.

 **Applejack:** Hola compañero menos mal que te encontré porque necesito una pequeña ayuda – hablo con un acento campirano.

Applejack tenía 20 años, de 183 cm de alto, su pelo es largo y rubio, llevaba la típica vestimenta de una campirana con unas botas de vaquero junto con el sombrero y una soga colgando en su cintura, en sus pecosos cachetes tenía el dibujo de unas manzanas de color rojo.

 **Spike:** _*Ayúdala Spike para que de una vez vayas donde Rarity*_ – pensó ya cansado – ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Applejack? – menciono el joven dragón con pocos ánimos.

 **Applejack:** Descuida caramelo, no harás ningún esfuerzo – lo dicho por la chica alegro a nuestro amigo – solo tienes que vender algunas manzanas de mi puesto mientras yo voy a la granja para resolver unos asuntos que no me tomaran mucho tiempo.

 **Spike:** Me parece bien Applejack – expreso ahora más contento el joven dragón.

 **Applejack:** Entonces te lo dejo en tus manos.

.

Ya había pasado una hora, Applejack no volvía y para empeorar las cosas no había vendido ninguna manzana y el problema era él ya que las personas se acercaban para comprarlas pero ni bien lo veían, daban media vuelta y se iban del lugar lanzándole una mirada muy fea.

 **Spike:** Veo que aun me odian o me temen – murmuro el joven dragón para luego golpear su cabeza contra el puesto – acaso esto no puede empeorar.

 _BRURR!_

 **Spike:** Para que hable.

El sonido provenía del estomago de Spike, se le había pasado la hora de almuerzo al dragón por ayudar a sus amigas.

 _BRURR!_

Spike se sostenía el estomago mientras miraba las apetitosas, dulces, suculentas y jugosas manzanas que lo llamaban en su mente invitándolo a probarlas, pero negó con la cabeza quitándose esas ideas.

 **Spike:** _*No Spike, debes resistir, a Applejack no le gustaría que nos comamos sus manzanas sin su permiso*_

 _BRURR!_

 **Spike:** Aunque… tal vez no note que le falte una – menciono con un tono de duda el chico de pelo verde.

Estirando su mano estuvo a punto de tomar una manzana hasta que…

 **Applejack:** ¡Ya volví Spike! – El mencionado se reincorporo rápidamente y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Apple Bloom:** Hola Spike.

Apple Bloom tenía 13 años, de 151 de alto, su pelo era lago de color rojo pero amarrado con un moño del mismo color, llevaba puesto un overol jean con tirantes, con un polo amarillo y sus cachetes no tenían ninguna marca.

 **Applejack:** Y como te fue con la venta – menciono con una gran sonrisa.

 **Spike:** A… pues… yo… no vendí… nada – declaro un poco nervioso el dragón evitando hacer contacto visual con ambas hermanas.

Ambas miraron a Spike para que luego la menor de las Apple le jalara del brazo a la mayor para que esta se agachara un poco, su hermanita le hablo al oído pero Spike al tener orejas de dragón pudo oír claramente que decía _[Acuérdate que aun le temen por lo del accidente]_ tal comentario que escucho hizo que apretara un poco los puños.

 **Applejack:** Je je je bueno amigo gracias por la ayuda ahora puedes retirarte, nosotras nos encargamos – no lo veía a los ojos cuando menciono tales palabras.

 **Spike:** Ya, adiós – se despidió desanimado el dragón, tanto que olvido su hambre.

Mientras se alejaba del puesto vio como este se llenaba de clientes y los que pasaban cerca de él murmuraban cosas hirientes de su persona y otros alejaban a sus hijos como si de un monstruo se tratase.

 **Spike:** _*Solo piensa en el buen rato que vas a pasar con tu amada Spike, eso valdrá la pena de todo este día*_

Para suerte del pequeño dragón llego al lugar donde vivía su amada sin ningún inconveniente, toco la puerta esperando que Rarity le recibiera con esa cálida sonrisa que siempre hacia que su corazón se acelerara. La puerta se abrió pero no era su musa quien había abierto sino su hermana menor.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Hola Spike en que te puedo ayudar.

Sweetie Belle tenía 13 años, de 150 cm de alto, pelo de dos tonalidades rosado y fucsia pálido, traía un hermoso vestido color rosado crema, lo que resaltaba en ella era una gema con forma de rombo en la frente de color blanco y no poseía ningún dibujo en las mejillas.

 **Spike:** Quería saber si Rarity se encuentra aquí.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Oh lo siento Spike pero ella ha salido hace unos minutos – tales palabra pusieron triste al dragón que se maldecía mentalmente por no llegar a tiempo.

 **Spike:** Bueno eso es todo lo que quería saber, adiós Sweetie Belle – menciono mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Adiós Spike.

.

Nuestro amigo dragón llevaba mucho tiempo caminado cabizbajo devuelta a la biblioteca, su día se había arruinado y lo peor es que aun tenía hambre. Lo único que quería ahora era llegar a la biblioteca y embutirse de gemas para luego tomar una larga siesta.

 **¿?:** Ángel ven aquí necesitas tu medicina.

Spike dio la vuelta curioso, solo para que dos patas blancas pisaran su cara y se impulsara para dar un gran salto haciendo que el chico caiga de espaldas.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh Spike por favor tienes que ayudarme a atrapar a Ángel para que tome su medicina – menciono muy preocupada la chica que veía a su amigo en el suelo.

Fluttershy tenía 19 años, de 176 cm de alto, pelo largo de color rosado, llevaba una chompa manga larga de color amarilla que a pesar de ser gruesa y taparle hasta el cuello se notaba el gran tamaño de sus atributos y una falda larga de color verde, también portaba unas alas amarillas y unas marcas en los cachetes de mariposas rosadas.

Spike rápidamente se reincorporo y junto a su amiga Fluttershy fueron en búsqueda del escurridizo conejo aunque para Spike más era el motivo por tener entre sus manos al condenado conejo que le dejo una marca en su cara de un par de huellas.

.

 **Fluttershy:** Gracias por tu ayuda Spike, lo llevo persiguiendo desde la tarde – dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa al chico que lo hizo sonrojar un poco.

 **Spike:** Je je je no hay de que – en sus manos tenia al conejo que luchaba por liberarse.

Spike estaba todo sucio con su ropa hecha un desastre ya que persiguió al bendito conejo por unos arbustos con espinas donde salió con varios cortes, luego de eso por un rio donde cayó terminando empapado y finalmente cerca a un lugar lleno de tierra que combinado con el agua termino con el cuerpo lodoso.

Luego de atraparlo, junto con su amiga Fluttershy fueron a su casa donde tenía listo la medicina de su conejito.

 **Fluttershy:** Ángel abre la boca.

El conejo aun en las manos del dragón se resistía a abrir la boca pero Spike con sus dedos le apretó su cola y este dio un chillido abriendo su boca donde rápidamente fue introducida la medicina.

 **Fluttershy:** Ves, no había porque hacer tanto alboroto – miro tiernamente a Ángel mientras este se ponía verde por el horrible sabor de la medicina.

 **Spike:** _*Te mereces eso y más por hacerme sufrir pequeño demonio*_ – el dragón miro alrededor de la casa percatándose de algo muy extraño – oye Fluttershy y donde están tus otros animalitos, que yo sepa siempre te están haciendo compañía.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh es que mientras estábamos llegando ellos se asustaron al verte, bueno es lógico que le teman a los drago… – se quedo callada porque había hablado de más y vio como su amigo Spike bajaba la mirada mientras sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos.

 **Spike:** Tengo que irme… creo que recordé algo urgente que tengo que hacer hoy.

Salido corriendo de la casa de su amiga mientras esta se sentía como una tonta por hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

.

El pequeño Spike llego al pueblo y el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse para dar el paso a la noche que traía la princesa Luna.

 **Spike:** _*Todos me temen desde ese accidente, incluso los animales*_

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos se fue caminando hacia la biblioteca pero en el camino sentía las miradas de los pobladores sobre él. Trato de ignorar las miradas hasta que se percato que cerca a la alcaldía estaba su gran amor, su musa, su diosa como él solía pensar; Rarity la cual se veía aun más bella con la luz de la luna que ahora aparecía en el firmamento.

Rarity tenía 20 años, de 180 cm de alto, pelo morado bien arreglado, llevaba un precioso vestido blanco con toques morados en la base del vestido que ella misma había fabricado y en su cuello llevaba el rubí de fuego que le había regalado el dragón, portaba una gema en forma de rombo de color blanca en la frente y en sus mejillas tenia dibujos de tres joyas.

Spike miraba embobado con corazones en los ojos a Rarity, no podía evitarlo estaba flechado de ella desde el primer día que la vio, aunque Twilight le dijo que ese era un amor infantil y pasajero, él no lo creía así ya que amaba a Rarity con todo su corazón, hasta incluso le regalo una de sus joyas más valiosas para verla feliz y que en ese preciso momento llevaba.

Nuestro joven dragón comenzó a correr en dirección a su amada, ya no le importaba que ese día haya sido una mierda para él; el solo estar con Rarity valdría todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar, lamentablemente el destino jugaba en contra de nuestro pequeño y joven dragón el cual se detuvo en seco al ver como un chico de más o menos 20 años se acercaba a su amada con un ramo de rosas las cuales se las entrego y ella con una gran alegría lo abrazo para luego darle un tierno beso.

.

El pobre Spike con lágrimas en los ojos camina ahora en dirección a la biblioteca, con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos que luego fueron pisoteados sin remordimiento; si, así estaba su corazón. Al llegar a la puerta de su hogar su tristeza fue cambiada por ira, pensamientos en su cabeza de aquella chica que tanto amo y ni siquiera se fijara en él a pesar que hacia tanto por ella, claro ella tenía 20 y el 13 pero… ¿y eso qué?, él la amaba y ni siquiera ella se digno a decir o tocar el tema ese día que estaban cayendo hacia una muerte segura, donde él por fin iba a decirle todo lo que sentía pero ella lo calló poniendo sus dedos en su boca y ni siquiera se digno a darle una respuesta después de eso.

Ahora más enojado entro a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta azotándola fuertemente.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡Spike que te pasa! – llamo la atención a su asistente.

 **Spike:** ¡Eso no te incumbe! – seguía aun cegado por la ira.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡No me levantes la voz, yo soy tu mayor y tienes que respetarme!

 **Spike:** ¡Entonces si eres tan grande porque no arreglas el desastre que tú misma haces y no me mandes a limpiar a mí como tu sirviente!

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡Suficiente Spike, compórtate civilizadamente y no como un dra… – se quedo callada mirando a la nada.

 **Spike:** ¡Anda… dilo!

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡Como un dragón!

 **Spike:** ¡Entonces si tan mal me comporto mejor consíguete un ayudante que no sea un dragón!

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡Suficiente Spike anda a tu cuarto, estas castigado!

Apretando los puños y exhalando un poco de fuego verde por la nariz el dragón se fue directo a su cuarto dando fuertes pisotones, al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto la cerró con fuerza y al final se tiro en su cama llevándose la almohada a la cara para callar sus llantos.

.

Al día siguiente y luego de desahogarse toda la noche Spike bajo con grandes ojeras al primer piso encontrándose con Twilight que alistaba un par de cosas en una maleta.

 **Spike:** ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto un poco adormitado el joven dragón.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Lo siento Spike pero iremos las chicas, las Cutie Mark Crusaders y yo a Canterlot.

 **Spike:** ¿Y porque yo no?, si van a ir Cutie Mark Crusaders – menciono molesto el peli verde.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Porque estas castigado – le lanzo una mirada fría a su ayudante igual a las que le lanzaban los pobladores – tu comportamiento me dejo mucho que pensar Spike por eso te quedaras en la biblioteca y no saldrás a no ser que sea necesario entendiste.

 **Spike:** …

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Dije, entendiste – uso una voz más autoritaria.

 **Spike:** Si… entiendo – hablo con resentimiento el dragón.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Bien.

Twilight se había retirado de la biblioteca llevando su maleta dejando solo a su asistente claro que con el ave fénix asiéndole compañía.

.

En la estación del tren estaban las amigas de Twilight esperándola junto con las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Cuanto se va a tardar la cerebrito – ella estaba volando apoyando sus manos en su nuca.

 **Fluttershy:** De… de seguro ya no tarda – menciono tímidamente.

 **Pinkie pie:** Oh, oh ahí viene – dijo mientras daba brincos muy contenta.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Lo siento por tardar chicas, será mejor que entremos quiero… hablarles de algo en privado – menciono lo último en voz baja sin que le oyeran las tres niñas que también les iban a acompañar.

Entraron al tren, fueron a un vagón especial para las portadoras y sus invitados, aprovechando que las niñas se fueron a investigar a ver si encontraban su Cutie Mark; claro con la advertencia de tener cuidado de las portadoras, se fueron y Twilight aprovecho el momento para hablar con sus amigas y contarles sobre el castigo de Spike.

 **Applejack:** No crees que fuiste un poco dura con él, dulzura – menciono un poco triste la vaquera.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Sabes que primero tenemos que enmendar nuestras acciones de la última gran gala del galope – todas las chicas desviaron la mirada ya que ese día fue el más vergonzoso de sus vidas, donde hicieron el ridículo frente a gente muy importante – aunque la princesa Celestia no se haya molestado, el resto nos ve como una burla, no podemos dejar que las portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía se vean así y con esta segunda reunión donde estarán personas muy importante así como los Wonderbolts – vio como Rainbow esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad al tener otra oportunidad de convivir con sus ídolos – podremos enmendarlo.

 **Fluttershy:** Y que me dices de Spike, no se sentirá abandonado – el resto estuvo de acuerdo con su tímida amiga.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** No podemos llevarlo, no desde que ocurrió el accidente donde se volvió avaricioso – todas comenzaron a recordar como ese día el tierno y pequeño Spike se transformo en un gigante y atemorizante dragón que por poco destruye Ponyville, desde ese día muchos en el pueblo lo ven con miedo alejando a sus hijos de él y otros lo ven con odio por haber destruido sus casas o negocios – además la noticia de que Spike se convirtió en un gran dragón se expandió por toda Equestria, estoy segura que si esos sujetos de alta alcurnia lo llegara a ver pedirían su exilio o aun peor su muerte – todas se tensaron por eso ultimo – por eso prefiero que se quede en Ponyville, por lo menos aun hay algunos que lo siguen viendo tal cual es – dijo recordando a Derpy, el Doctor Whooves, Lyra, Big Mac y otros más cercanos a su círculo de amigos y familiares.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Con solo recordar ese día me dan ganas de golpear a esos presumidos – con las palabras de la chica atlética todas comenzaron a hacer memoria.

 _–Flashback:_

La gran gala del galope había terminado en un caos y las seis amigas caminaban por las desoladas calles de Canterlot con sus vestidos hechos un desastre.

 **Rarity:** Le puse tanto empeño a mi trabajo todo para que termine arruinado por ese tonto de pacotilla, egocéntrico y narcisista del príncipe Blue Blood.

Mientras Rarity se quejaba de aquel sujeto, sus otras amigas no tenían muchas ganas de aportar algo ya que estaban decaídas, en eso vieron a un par de sujetos con ropa elegante saliendo de un puesto de rosquillas hablando entre ellos.

 **Sujeto 1:** No puedo creer que tenga a esa bestia en ese lugar.

 **Sujeto 2:** Yo me iré a quejar a salubridad al tener a ese asqueroso dragón morado en un lugar donde sirven comida.

 **Sujeto 1:** Ese pequeño dragón mejor merece estar encerrado en una jaula sin ver la luz del sol que nos brinda nuestra princesa Celestia.

 **Sujeto 2:** Bestias como él no son dignas de recibir los cálidos rayos del sol.

Las chicas rápidamente supieron que estaban hablando de su amigo Spike y se alistaron para darle una lección a esos sujetos tan desagradables, hasta incluso Pinkie y Fluttershy que no eran violentas pero no se esperaron lo siguiente.

 **Sujeto 1:** Y que me dices de las portadoras de la Armonía.

 **Sujeto 2:** Más bien las portadoras del Caos, yo me moriría de vergüenza por arruinar una fiesta de tanto prestigio como la gran gala del galope.

 **Sujeto 1:** Yo ni siquiera mostraría mi cara al público JA JA JA, enserio ellas van a protegernos o traerán la ruina a Equestria JA JA JA.

Las portadoras bajaron la cabeza mientras veían como los sujetos se alejaban riéndose a carcajadas del lugar.

 _–Fin del Flashback:_

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Hoy arreglaremos nuestra imagen chicas, los problemas de Spike pueden esperar un poco más.

Sus amigas aun dudando asintieron y Rarity comenzó a contar animada sobre su nuevo novio mientras iban rumbo a Canterlot sin saber que las acciones que estaban tomando les traerían grabes consecuencias en el futuro.

.

 ** _–Tiempo actual:_**

La pequeña ave fénix se pegaba más a su amigo dragón que comenzaba a sollozar.

 **Spike:** Por… que… Peewee… porque me abandonaron incluso mis amigas.

El pequeño joven escamoso recuerda ese día de la gran gala del galope donde estuvo en la tienda de rosquillas y dos sujetos entraron pero cuando lo vieron comenzaron a insultarlo y burlarse de él, pero para su suerte el dueño de la tienda que era un amigo suyo voto a aquellos despreciables sujetos agradeciéndole enormemente y cuando dirigió su mirada a la ventana vio que aquellos sujetos se iban seguro aun hablando mal de él; pero a lo lejos vio a sus amigas que venía. Él esperaba que ellas al ser sus amigas los callaran y lo defendieran pero… no hicieron nada, los dejaron que se fueran de largo, ¡Sus propias amigas ni siquiera no defendieron! y eso que él se esforzaba tanto por ayudarlas. Luego de que ellas entraran a la tienda de rosquillas, él trato de hacer como que no vio nada.

 **Spike:** Incluso… incluso… Pinkie no me invito a la fiesta – ahora el pobre chico era un mar de lagrimas.

Justo cuando se fue Twilight, comenzó a limpiar la casa árbol y encontró un poco de serpentina en el suelo y una carta rosada metida en un libro de Twilight, dicha carta era una invitación a la fiesta para darle la bienvenida al familiar de Lyra pero la invitación solo era para Twilight y la hora de la fiesta era una hora después de que lo mando castigado a su cuarto, no le había enviado una para él a pesar de que le ayudo. Rompió la carta con mucha ira y la arrojo al suelo, la verdad es que Pinkie no lo había invitado ya que temía que el invitado se asustara con Spike al ser un dragón y más al ser el dragón que casi destruye un pueblo como salía en los periódicos.

 **Spike:** Y que pasara cuando yo crezca… de seguro se desharán de mi… todas ellas me votaran… o los pobladores pedirán mi cabeza… – decía con miedo Spike de que en un futuro él se quedara solo, esa idea lo atormentaba tanto que comenzó a temblar mientras se abrazaba aun más fuerte.

El pequeño fénix logro subirse a su hombro y frotar su cabeza contra la mejilla escamosa del chico dragón el cual se recupero lentamente para luego acariciar la cabeza de su amigo.

 **Spike:** Tú eres mi único amigo Peewee – el ave fénix solto un pequeño graznido de felicidad al ver que su amigo dejo de llorar.

 _TOC!_

 **Spike:** ¿Qué fue eso?

 _TOC!_

 **Spike:** ¿Escuchaste eso Peewee? – el ave miro a todos lados al igual que su amigo.

 _TOC!_

Voltearon justo a tiempo donde vieron una pequeña piedra que golpeaba la ventana. Rápidamente Spike saco su cabeza por la ventana para ver quien lanzaba esas piedras pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrase a un pequeño gato dorado de grandes ojos que estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras, moviendo su pata como si lo estuviera llamando.

Spike a toda velocidad bajo al primer piso, no sabía porque pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que seguir a ese gato, así que salió de la biblioteca con su ave fénix siguiéndole mientras volaba.

Al salir afuera e ir por detrás del árbol no encontró al gato y se decepciono pensando que fue una jugarreta de su imaginación.

 **Spike:** Tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoico con todo este asunto de AU! – Se sobo la cabeza porque un objeto le había caído y al mirar bien dicho objeto se percato que era una piedrecilla – ¿eh?

Siguiendo la dirección de donde fue lanzada la piedra, vio al mismo gato detrás de un árbol moviendo su pata llamándolo otra vez y nuestro joven dragón lo siguió al igual que el ave.

.

No sabe cuanto a estado exactamente recorriendo el bosque siguiendo al gato pero al ver el sol en su punto más alto se dio la idea que fue más de dos horas.

 **Spike:** Ahora donde estará el mendigo gato.

 _NYA!_

Tanto el joven dragón como el ave fénix vieron que el sonido provenía dentro de una cueva, Spike estaba a punto de adentrarse en ella pero el fénix con su pico lo jalo de su chaqueta.

 **Spike:** Tranquilo Peewee no hay que temer solo es un gato – dirigió su mirada a la cueva – Peewee quiero que te quedes aquí, yo voy a entrar – el ave dio un graznido de inconformidad – entiende Peewee tengo que ir ahí adentro, no sé porque pero algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo.

El ave fénix dudando decidió acatar la orden de su amigo y se quedo afuera mientras este entraba a dicha cueva.

.

 **Spike:** Eso es todo – dijo un poco desanimado el niño de pelo verde.

Prácticamente eran 20 metros de profundidad de la cueva para toparse con una pared y sin el gato.

 **Spike:** ¿Cómo habrá hecho para escapar si solo hay una salida? – Menciono mientras veía la pared al final del camino – bueno será mejor regresar.

Cuando dio media vuelta, se topo con ese gato dorado que se paraba sobre sus patas traseras, ahora viéndolo bien le llegaba un poco más a las rodillas, era muy pequeño, media 75 cm y eso que él a sus 13 años superaba a las Cutie Mark Crusaders por unos milímetros.

 **Spike:** ¿Oye pequeño te perdiste? – Trato de usar ese todo dulce que usaba Fluttershy cada vez que intentaba ayudar a un animal.

 **Gato dorado:** No, pero pronto tú lo estarás y te recomiendo estar alerta al lugar que iras si no quieres morir Nya!

Spike se había quedado sin habla porque aquel gato hablo y encima le menciono que podría morir. Traba de salir del asombro el dragón pero una patada del gato en su cara lo hizo caer de espaldas y sin que se percatara que detrás de él se abrió un portal donde fue absorbido mientras gritaba.

 **Gato dorado:** Buena suerte como cazador Nya!, la necesitaras – dijo el gato mientras se despedía agitando su pequeña pata.

Una vez se cerró el portal el gato dorado se desvaneció en el aire justo a tiempo porque Peewee entro asustado al oír el grito de su amigo pero por más que lo buscaba no lo encontraba.

…

 **Pinkie Pie:** Ah! – se había agitado Pinkie sobresaltando a sus amigas.

 **Rarity:** Estas bien querida.

 **Pinkie Pie:** No se, mi Pinkie sentido me dice que algo malo acaba de pasar – menciono un poco triste la chica.

Todas las portadoras que seguían en el tren no pudieron evitar sentir una gran tristeza y un vacio en sus corazones, confundidas ya que no sabían exactamente la razón de tal tristeza.

…

 _CRASH!_

 **Luna:** ¡Hermana estas bien! – Exclamo la princesa de la noche y no era para menos ya que estaba tranquilamente tomando el té con su hermana mayor y de la nada esta soltó su tasa mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Celestia:** No se… porque Luna… pero siento que algo malo… le ocurrió a alguien muy especial para mí – dijo la princesa del día mientras le temblaban las manos y su hermana menor para reconfortarla la abrazo esperando que todo sea solo la imaginación de su hermana mayor.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Spike:** Agh… mi cabeza – Spike tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de enfocar bien el lugar donde se encontraba, una vez que su vista se ajusto se percato que estaba dentro de una casa de madera llena de polvo y apolillada con algunos huecos grandes en la pared – ¿Pero qué?

Levantándose camino hasta salir por la puerta principal; la cual apenas se mantenía, una vez afuera vio que había una gran vegetación que crecía de manera dispareja, con tablas de maderas tiradas por todas partes y el tronco de un árbol viejo a unos metros dando a entender que este lugar estaba abandonado.

 **Spike:** No recuerdo ningún lugar de Ponyville como este… de hecho ni siquiera creo que en Equestria haya un lugar como este.

Se fijo bien en el lugar y pudo ver a lo lejos unas montañas; camino un poco para ver mejor pero se topo con el filo de un pequeño acantilado de no más de 5 metros, todo cubierto de vegetación y en el fondo un gran rio que provenía de las montañas de al fondo pero cubierto por una densa niebla.

 **Spike:** ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto el pequeño dragón.

Dio la vuelta y se fijo en la casa abandonada de donde había despertado, la casa era de paredes en forma hexagonal y con un cono por techo dándole un estilo oriental, pero la casa estaba medio inclinada con algunos pedazos de maderas faltantes y cubierta de polvo y moho, a unos metros también había otra casa en las mismas condiciones.

 **Spike: _*_** _¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?*_ – se pregunto a si mismo pero un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 _GRAH! GRAH!_

El extraño sonido provenía de uno de los cuatro caminos de ese lugar y antes de que se diera cuenta, 3 extrañas criaturas vinieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba él.

 _GRAH! GRAH!_

Estas 3 criaturas parecían unos dinosaurios, más exactamente unos velociraptores con la diferencia que tenían un color anaranjado en el cuerpo pero un color morado claro por toda su espalda hasta su cola, también poseían una membrana alrededor del cuello de color morado y filosos colmillos, dichas criaturas median 1 metro de alto y 2 metros de largo desde su hocico hasta su cola.

 _GRAH!_ _GRAH!_

Las criaturas se fijaron en nuestro amigo dragón y comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco agachando levemente la cabeza como si estuvieran acechándolo y abriendo las membranas de su cuello dándoles un aspecto más amenazador.

Spike retrocedía lentamente, estaba muy asustado ya que era la primera vez que veía a esas bestias pero trataba de mantenerse tranquilo y pensar como escapar de ahí. Pensó en correr por uno de los cuatro caminos que vio pero el problema radicaba en que no conocía el lugar y podría encontrarse con algo peor que esas criaturas, además viéndolas bien dedujo rápidamente que ellas eran veloces por su aspecto.

 **Spike:** _*Bien, si no puedo escapar corriendo*_ – Giro un poco su cabeza para ver aquella casa abandonada – _*Entonces tendré que ocultarme*_

Giro rápidamente y se metió a la casa; vio como esas criaturas comenzaron a correr hacia él justo en el momento que cerró la puerta.

 **Spike:** Eso estuvo cerca – menciono soltando un suspiro el pequeño dragón mientras se sentaba en medio de la casa tratando de calmarse pero lamentablemente aun estaba bajo peligro.

 _CRASH!_

Asustado miro hacia atrás donde esas criaturas habían atravesado la pared de madera con sus cabezas y usando sus garras delanteras comenzaron a romper las tablas para abrir más el hueco.

 **Spike:** ¡Oh rayos!

Nuestro amigo Spike no tomo en cuenta el estado deplorable que se encontraba esa casa así que rápidamente y con el corazón en la mano salió por la puerta principal justo cuando escucho unos leves crujidos de la casa.

 _PUM!_

Se alejo un par de metros y vio como la casa se desmoronaba frente al él, por lo visto la estructura no soporto mucho cuando esas bestias comenzaron a romper más la pared.

Soltando un gran suspiro y apoyándose en sus rodillas trato de recuperar el aliento, jamás en toda su vida en Equestria había experimentado tanto peligro pero lo que no sabía es que eso estaba lejos de acabar.

 _GRAH! GRAH!_

Por encima de los escombros vio a las 3 criaturas que salían con algunos rasguños pero se veían mas molestas que al principio, él pensó en huir por uno de los caminos pero vio como una de las criaturas dio un gran salto abriendo sus garras tanto de su pies como de sus diminutos brazos para tratar de encajarle en su cuerpo pero el retrocedió justo a tiempo y la criatura cayó frente a él, pero no pudo evitar el siguiente ataque cuando esa bestia giro sobre su propio eje dándole un fuerte golpe con su cola directo en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder hasta una piedra en donde se golpeo la cabeza dejándolo muy mareado con un fuerte dolor y sintiendo que poco a poco perdía la conciencia.

 _GRAH! GRAH!_

Abriendo un poco sus ojos vio como se acercaban esas criaturas y como una de ellas abría grande su boca, acercando sus fauces a su cara para acabar con su vida; él solo esperaba que su muerte no fuera tan dolorosa mientras ya estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

 _PAM!_

Ya no sentía el horrible aliento de la criatura en su cara así que haciendo un último esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y vio a un par de gatos bípedos frente a él con unas extrañas armaduras y armas que se enfrentaban a esos tres monstruos.

 **Spike:** je je je… ahora… si me he vuelto… lo… co… – menciono mientras cerraba los ojos y quedaba inconsciente.

.

Unos minutos después los dos gatos con armadura sin mucho esfuerzo derrotaron a las 3 bestias y fueron a ver al joven que estaba en peligro pero grande fue su sorpresa a ver el aspecto del joven.

 **Gato 1:** Que extraño parece un humano pero tiene escamas como un dragón Nya!

 **Gato 2:** Mira Nya! Tiene una cola de dragón, esto es raro Nya!

 **Gato 1:** Crees que hay que decirle al jefe sobre esto Nya!

 **¿?:** ¿Decirme que?

Ambos gatos dieron un gran salto de sorpresa cuando un sujeto atrás de ellos apareció. El portaba una armadura de cuerpo completo con escamas color rojo con partes plateadas de metal y espinas negras en los hombros, rodillas, brazos y en su casco que sobresalían, también portaba una gran espada de metal curveada en la punta con unos huecos en ella porque así era su modelo, su mango era de un color cobre, dicha espada la llevaba en la espalda.

 **Gato 2:** Ve… vera jefe escuchamos a unos a unos _Jaggis_ por la zona 4 y decidimos investigar Nya!

 **Gato 1:** Y los encontramos cuando estuvieron a punto de matar a este chico Nya!, lo rescatamos justo a tiempo pero…

 **Gato 2:** No parece un chico común y corriente, júzguelo usted mismo jefe Nya!

El sujeto de la armadura se acerco al joven y se sorprendió de su apariencia, las pocas escamas en su cuerpo, la cola y los colmillos le daban el aspecto de un dragón pero a la misma vez tenia la apariencia de un humano.

 **¿?:** … – Se quedo callado mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

 **Gato 2:** ¿Qué hacemos con él, jefe? Nya!

 **¿?:** Pónganlo en la carreta, lo llevaremos al pueblo y abríguenlo también – dio media vuelta y se dirigió por uno de los caminos.

 **Gato 1:** ¿Jefe y que hay de la misión? Nya!

El sujeto saco su gran espada y con esta dio un fuerte golpe al suelo causando un remesón que asusto al par de gatos pero rápidamente notaron cómo salía un poco de sangre de esa gigantesca espada.

 **¿?:** La misión ya está cumplida – lo dijo con un tono burlesco que de seguro si no tuviera el casco estaría esbozando una sonrisa.

Los gatos sin demora cargaron al joven cada uno tomándolo de los brazos aunque a pesar de su tamaño sí que pesaba haciendo que el par de felinos haga un gran esfuerzo.

 **Gato 1:** Maldiciones este chico sí que pesa Nya! – menciono un poco irritado el gato.

 **Gato 2:** Que acaso come piedras o joyas Nya! – lo apoyo también su amigo.

Así comienza la aventura de nuestro joven dragón en un mundo lleno de peligros, ¿lograra superarlos?, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **The only 95:** que les pareció el fic, para los que jugaron el Monster Hunter tome como referencia el MH3rd por si no lo saben y para los que no conocen nada del universo de Monster Hunter no se preocupen que tratare de ser lo más detallado posible para que no se pierdan en la lectura, dicho esto me despido sin antes decirle que dejen su comentario si tienen alguna duda (ENSERIO DEJEN SU COMENTARIO) ya que prácticamente este es el primer croosover de MLP y MH en español porque solo encontré 3 que están en ingles e incompletos desde hace un año, bueno a despedirnos amigos.

 **The only/Steven/Nest/Metamorf:** Adiós.

 ** _(_ _Capitulo 1 corregido 04/06/18)_**


	2. La aldea Yukumo

_(POV de Spike)_

¿Dónde estoy?... lo único que puedo ver es oscuridad... no puedo moverme, de hecho ni siquiera siento mi cuerpo… ¿habré muerto?… lo único que recuerdo son esas extrañas criaturas que me atacaron, entonces de ser así si habré muerto.

 **¿1?:** Nya! mira se está moviendo.

 **¿2?:** Por lo visto pronto despertara Nya!

¿Nya?... creo que escuchado esa palabra antes pero ¿Dónde?, quisiera poder ver a esos sujetos pero aun sigo viendo oscuridad… ¡Esperen tengo los ojos cerrados, que tonto! Pero me cuesta abrirlos… agh porque me es tan difícil, haber otro intento más.

 _(POV General)_

Lentamente el joven dragón abrió sus ojos pero lo cerró de inmediato porque la luz del día le estaba dando directamente en la cara. Siente que esta sobre un objeto muy suave y tenía algo tapándolo. Levanto medio cuerpo y abriendo otra vez los ojos, trato de enfocar su vista descubriendo que se encontraba sobre una cama, en un cuarto más grande que el suyo con varios estantes llenos de cosas que jamás ha visto en su vida, una enorme caja de madera apegada a la pared a unos metros de la cama donde se encontraba, una pequeña chimenea la cual parece proporcionaba calor al lugar, un pequeño panel con varias nota puestas en él, una gran alfombra circular en medio del cuarto y por ultimo 3 vasijas de más o menos 50 cm de alto que se encontraban entre la cama y la pared, en otras palabras se encontraban muy cerca a él, una de las vasijas contenía picos, la otra cañas de pescar y la ultima redes para cazar insectos.

 **Spike:** ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – se pregunto a sí mismo el chico de pelo verde.

 **¿2?:** Gracias a nosotros Nya!

 **¿1?:** Si, Nya! deberías agradecernos chico.

Spike se fijo en el borde de la parte final de la cama donde van los pies, de ahí sobresalían una pequeña cabeza de un jabalí y de una especie de pato o ganso.

Aquellas cabezas lucían más caricaturescas que real pero para un chico de 13 años pues…

 **Spike:** AAAHHHH! – Si, esa es una reacción natural.

Rápidamente se paro sobre cama y por el susto lanzo un llamarada de color verde donde el ´´jabalí`` y el ´´pato/ganso`` tuvieron que agacharse, una vez hecho eso, Spike retrocedió hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama donde cayó de espaldas golpeándose otra vez la cabeza dejando sus ojos en espiral y viendo estrellas.

 **¿2?:** ¡Te dije que lo asustaríamos si utilizábamos estos cascos! Nya! – reprendió el ´´pato/ganso`` a su compañero mientras se quitaba el casco revelando a un gato de grandes ojos, pelaje color gris pálido con rayas negras en el cuerpo.

 **¿1?:** Oye tú al ultimo decidiste seguir mi juego Nya!, además ver su cara de susto valió la pena – dijo el ´´jabalí`` que al quitarse su casco se mostro a un gato de azul muy oscuro a excepción de la parte final de las patas, la panza y las orejas, esas eran de un color azul más suave.

 **Gato 2:** Pues casi nos deja como brochetas de pescado Nya! – mencionó muy molesto el gato gris.

 **Gato 1:** Yo que voy a saber que podía lanzar fuego Nya! – se defendió el gato azul oscuro.

 **Gato 2:** Y ahora qué hacemos con el Nya! No quiero que mi pelaje se vuelva negro de quemaduras Nya! – tembló un poco al imaginarse a si mismo envuelto en llamas verdes.

 **Gato 1:** ¡Tengo una idea Nya! – mostró un sonrisa un poco perturbadora.

.

 **Spike:** Ahh mi cabeza… ¡pero qué rayos!

Nuestro amado dragón se encontraba amarrado al tronco de un árbol y frente a él había dos gatos sin armaduras.

 **Spike:** Oigan me pueden decir porque estoy amarra…

 _PLAF!_

El gato azulado le golpeo la cara con un pescado crudo.

 **Gato 2:** Idiota, primero has las preguntas Nya! – le regaño su compañero.

 **Gato 1:** Oh, Nya! jejeje – rio incomodo para luego ver fijamente a Spike – ¿Qué comí en el desayuno?

 **Spike:** ¿Qué?

 _PLAF!_

 **Gato 2:** ¡Pero no esas preguntas! sabes que, mejor dame el pescado Nya!

 **Gato 1:** Olvídalo Nya! este es mi almuerzo – mencionó abrasando el pescado

 **Spike:** ¡Oigan me pueden decir porque me ataron al árbol! – dijo muy molesto el dragón mientras un par de moscas ya le estaban rodeando por el olor a pescado en su cara.

 **Gato 2:** Para que no nos rostices con tu fuego como la ultima vez Nya!, no sabemos si eres una amenaza o no Nya!

 **Spike:** Espera, entonces ese jabalí y pato o lo que sea, ¿eran ustedes? – manifestó muy sorprendido el joven de pelo verde.

 **Gato 1:** Obvio Nya! Solo queríamos darte un pequeño susto con esos cascos pero ¡CASI NOS HACES GATO FRITO NYA!

 **Spike:** A todo esto ¿quiénes son ustedes?

 **Gato 1:** Nya! Como si te lo íbamos a decir tu… mmm… – se quedo mirando a Spike confundido por que decir por las escamas y cola que él poseía – ¿niño?

 **Spike:** ¿¡NIÑO!? para tu información gato, tengo 13 años.

 **Gato 1:** A entonces eres solo un mocoso Nya! – ese comentario saco una gran vena en la frente al dragón pero su otro compañero hablo para calmar un poco el ambiente.

 **Gato 2:** Niño o no, nuestro jefe ordeno que te vigilemos Nya! pero decidimos amarrarte en el árbol por si se te ocurre prendernos fuego.

 **Spike:** Eso fue un accidente, además es su culpa por asustarme.

 **Gato 1:** Pues igual no te soltaremos, porque a nosotros nadie nos manda Nya!

 **¿?:** Podrías repetir eso ultimo – menciono una voz detrás de los gatos, los dos felinos se tensaron al escuchar esa voz, voltearon lentamente y se encontraron con un sujeto de armadura roja con espinas negras.

 **Gato 1:** Je… je… jefecito co… como esta – ambos felinos comenzaron a sudar de los nervios, hasta incluso el pobre de Spike.

 **¿?:** Se puede saber porque nuestro invitado está atado a un árbol – su voz tenía un tono autoritario y ni bien termino de hablar los gatos con sus uñas cortaron las cuerdas que tenían amarrado a nuestro amigo Spike – ahora quiero que se presenten y disculpen con el chico.

 **Gato 1:** Pe… pero – se quedo callado cuando sintió la mirada amenazante del sujeto a pesar de que llevaba un casco que cubría su cara.

 **Gato 2:** Oye, si no quieres dormir en la calle mejor hazle caso – hablo lo suficiente bajo para que le escuchara su amigo gatuno.

Los dos felinos caminaron hasta estar frente al dragón y uno de ellos dio un paso adelante.

 **Gato 1:** Me llamo Aoi (N/A: Azul en japonés) y yo lo… si… en… to AH! es muy difícil Nya! – dijo el gato macho de color azul.

 **¿?:** Entonces ya no habrá más leche por las mañanas – hablo seriamente el sujeto de la armadura.

 **Aoi:** Lo siento, discúlpame chico no quise atarte al árbol Nya! – Se arrodillo frente al dragón – todo fue culpa de él – mencionó lo último mientras señalaba a su otro compañero gatuno.

 **Gato 2:** ¡Esa fue tu idea Nya! – Lo reprendió su amigo para luego ver a Spike – mi nombre es Jaiiro (N/A: Gris en japonés… si lo sé, no tengo imaginación para los nombres) y también lo siento por atarte al árbol – se disculpo el gato macho de color gris con rayas negras.

 **Spike:** Acepto sus disculpas, yo también lo siento por casi quemarlos con mi fuego aunque fue sin querer.

 **¿?:** ¿Tu fuego? – pregunto el misterioso sujeto.

 **Jaiiro:** Vera jefe por una broma de alguien – el gato azulado comenzó a silbar mientras miraba hacia otro lado – casi nos quema cuando exhalo fuego por su boca Nya!

Ahora Spike sentía la mirada de aquel extraño sujeto de armadura pero se percato que dicha armadura tenia escamas de…

 **Spike:** _*¿Esas son… escamas de dragón?*_ – el pobre de Spike ya estaba aterrado pensando que ese sujeto lo iba a matar para hacerse una armadura con sus escamas y digamos que la enorme espada que portaba en la espalda no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

 **¿?:** ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? – pregunto directamente y sin pelos en la lengua aquella persona.

 **Spike:** Mi… mi… nombre es Sp… Spike, Spike el dragón.

Tanto los gatos como aquel sujeto de armadura lo veían con duda e inclinando sus cabezas.

 **Jaiiro:** Estas seguro que eres un dragón Nya!

 **Aoi:** Todos los dragones son gigantescos y caminan en cuatro patas, tú eres un enano Nya!

 **Spike:** Claro que soy un dragón – mencionó molesto – los otros dragones que eran mayores que yo tenían mi apariencia solo que ellos podían convertirse en dragones cuadrúpedos y cubriendo todo su cuerpo de escamas – dijo mientras recordaba aquel día en que se fue con unos dragones adolecentes que tenían su misma apariencia solo que cuando competían entre ellos ahí se transformaban pero apenas crecían unos metros y seguían conservando su razonamiento, lástima que fueran unos brabucones – aunque yo no sé como transformarme.

 **¿?:** No se si creerte – cuando dijo esas palabras se gano la atención de Spike – he viajado durante toda mi vida, he visitado varios pueblos, cumplido misiones y se las historias de cada lugar a los que he ido y puedo jurar que nunca he escuchado sobre criaturas similares a ti y que se transformen en grandes dragones.

 **Spike:** Yo no miento, si quieres pregúntale a la princesa Celestia o a la princesa Luna, ellas mismas te lo dirán.

 **¿?:** ¿Princesa Celestia? ¿Princesa Luna?

 **Spike:** Claro, las gobernantes de Equestria, son las encargadas de levantar el sol y la luna respectivamente.

 **Aoi:** ¿Equestria? Nya!

 **Jaiiro:** ¿Levantar el sol y la luna? Nya!

 **¿?:** Escucha chico déjate de bromas y dinos en verdad quien eres y de dónde vienes – estaba perdiendo la paciencia aquel sujeto de armadura.

 **Spike:** Ya les dije que soy un dragón de Equestria y vivo en Ponyville con mis a… – el peli verde se quedo pensando en lo último que iba a decir – _*No creo que ellas sean mis amigas si ni siquiera me quieren a su lado*_

Spike bajo la cabeza y apretó su puño de frustración, ese tipo de actitud llamo bastante la atención del sujeto de armadura.

 **Aoi:** Para mí que este mocoso consumió algunos hongos alucinógenos en el camino Nya! – comento de forma burlesca el gato azul.

 **¿?:** Escucha Spike quiero que recuerdes bien, que fue lo último que hiciste antes de ser atacador por esos Jaggis – uso una voz más comprensible como si sintiera el dolor del joven dragón.

 **Spike:** ¿Jaggis? Te refieres a las criaturas que me atacaron – el sujeto asintió – Pues… estaba en la biblioteca cuando escuche que golpeaban en la ventana y al asomarme vi a un gato a lo lejos, después lo seguí por el bosque hasta llegar a una cueva y… ¡Ahora me acuerdo, el condenado me pateo en la cara! – tanto el sujeto como los dos gatos no sabían si sentir lástima o reírse de esa parte del relato – y después del golpe, aparecí dentro de una casa en mal estado y al salir me atacaron esas cosas.

 **Aoi:** Si antes no te creía, ahora menos Nya!

 **Spike:** Es cierto lo que cuento, ese tonto gato dorado me pateo en la cara y luego aparecí en este lugar.

 **¿?/Aoi/ Jaiiro:** ¡GATO DORADO! – Exclamaron sorprendidos

 **Spike:** ¿Porque gritan?

Los dos gatos fijaron su vista en su jefe mientras este se llevaba una mano al mentón, o bueno al lugar donde estaba el mentón ya que aun tenía el casco.

 **¿?:** Te creo – soltó simplemente esas dos palabras.

 **Spike:** ¿Eh?, pero hace un rato estabas dudando.

 **¿?:** Bueno, uno puede cambiar de opinión no lo crees – hablo más relajado el sujeto y el ambiente se volvió más ligero; Spike alzo una ceja al ver el cambio de actitud de aquel extraño – será mejor presentarme.

Ese extraño se saco el casco de su armadura viéndose el rostro de un adulto mayor de entre 35 y 40 años, pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás parado en puntas, un poco de barba que recién se había afeitado, ojos marrones y piel un poco clara.

 **¿?:** Mi nombre es Satoru Hiroshi, cazador profesional y casi veterano; y ellos – viendo al par de gatos – son mis compañeros de caza y de apoyo; y este lugar – extendió uno de sus brazos mostrando todo el lugar – es mi campo de entrenamiento personal.

Spike se maravillo con la vista, era un campo extenso con un gran lago al costado, este lugar estaba dividido en varias zonas como una donde era destinado para cultivos, otro donde habían unas colmenas artificiales para sacar miel, uno donde tenía un tronco viejo lleno de varios hongos, un lugar donde había un frasco del cual emanaba un olor peculiar tapado por una red del cual quedaban atrapados varios insectos, una sección mas apartada del lugar donde había una mina con algunos picos cerca de la entrada y por ultimo en el gran lago había un muelle con cañas de pescar cerca a la orilla.

 **Spike:** Wow – quedo fascinado el dragón con el lugar, no se había dado cuenta al principio por prestarle más atención al dúo felino.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Bueno Spike – el mencionado lo miro – creo que tendrás muchas dudas ahora mismo así que te responderé todas, adelante lanza tus preguntas – el señor al terminar de hablar le dio una sonrisa al dragón mostrándose más amable con el chico y llenándole de confianza.

 **Spike:** Quisiera saber donde…

 _Brrruu!_

Apenado el dragón se llevo las dos manos al estomago y Satoru se río levemente al ver como se avergonzaba Spike.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Jejeje tal vez dejemos las preguntas para más tarde, que dices si vamos a comer algo.

 **Spike:** Si, por favor – acepto educadamente como le habían enseñado y el señor se alegro en el interior que el chico tuviera modales.

 **OoOoOoO**

Las portadoras estaban disfrutando el gran banquete con varias personas, entre ellos famosos, políticos, millonarios y la princesa, por ahora todo iba bien y si seguía así podrían limpiar su imagen que dejaron en la Gran Gala del Galope.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Buenas tardes princesa Celestia – saludo a su mentora inclinándose un poco como muestra de respeto.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Oh, hola mi estimada alumna, sabes no es necesario que hagas este tipo de saludos conmigo – mencionó un poco distraída la monarca del sol.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Sucede algo princesa – dijo su alumna ya que noto que su maestra estaba con otras cosas en la mente – _*Espero que las niñas no hayan causado un gran desastre en el jardín real*_ – pensó Twilight al imaginarse a las Cutie Mark Crusaders armando un gran caos afuera del castillo, solo comparable al caos de cierto draconecus.

 **Princesa Celestia:** No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte Twilight pero dime, donde esta Spike que no lo veo.

Al mencionar al pequeño dragón hizo poner nerviosa a la portadora de la magia que trataba de pensar en una mentira creíble.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** El dijo que… dijo que tenía… tenía que hacer algunas cosas… si, tenía algunas cosas pendientes y por eso no iba a venir.

La pobre estaba sudando, sabía que la princesa quería mucho a Spike, tanto como si fuese su propio hijo ya que lo vio desde que salió del cascaron y si se llegara a enterar que casi todo un pueblo y otros más por las noticias le tienen miedo u odio, pues no quería que ella se enojara con sus súbditos, es decir es comprensible que ellos le tengan miedo a lo desconocido, ya ella y sus amigas se encargarían del solucionarlo pero por ahora tenían que arreglar su imagen.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Oh ya veo, mándale mis saludos de mi parte quieres – hablo un poco decepcionada.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Se lo haré saber princesa _*Discúlpeme princesa por mentirle pero es lo mejor por ahora*_

Es una lástima que el error ya este hecho.

 **OoOoOoO**

El cazador junto con Spike y los dos gatos habían llegado al restaurante del pueblo y para nuestro amigo escamoso era un alivio. El pueblo cuyo nombre era la aldea Yukumo, le recordaba mucho a Ponyville claro que con algunas excepciones. Yukumo tenia casas simples de madera pero con un estilo oriental, varias tiendas y hasta un puesto de armería pero más al fondo había una colina, en la base de la colina había un banco de madera y a su costado un árbol de cerezo, la colina tenía unas escaleras que llegaban a un gran casa arriba de color rojo con bordes dorados, según lo que le dijo Satoru era un lugar exclusivo para el gremio de cazadores y sus invitados.

Tal vez se pregunten por qué sintió alivio el joven dragón al llegar al restaurante pues fue la mirada de los que vivían en esa aldea, eran raros los seres que vivían en ese lugar, no tenían Cutie Mark en su mejillas como en Equestria ya que según la historia dice que los antepasados de los Equestrianos eran ponis; si, ponis, dividido en tres razas la cuales eran los terrestres, los pegasos y los unicornios, pero luego de millones de años la evolución los hizo bípedos con pies y manos en vez de cascos, nariz pequeña en vez de hocico pero aun quedaron rasgos de los antepasados como las alas de los pegasos y gemas romboides en la frente que reemplazaron a los cuernos de los unicornios, obviamente los alicornios tienen esas dos características; y todos tienen Cutie Mark comprobando que descienden de sus antepasados ponis pero estas criaturas de esta aldea no lo tenían… acaso sus antepasados eran otra especie no poni, aunque había visto algunos que tenían orejas largas y puntiagudas, y también tenían unos ojos achinados.

A diferencia de las miradas de miedo, odio y desprecio que le lanzaban la mayoría de residentes de Ponyville; las miradas de los que vivían acá eran más que nada de curiosidad ya que les llamaban mucho la atención el aspecto del chico y más con esa cola escamosa que tenia. Ocultaba un poco nervioso su rostro con el cuello de su chaqueta y pudo oír a lo lejos un [ _Que lindo_ ] lo cual le hizo sonrojarse por ese alago de alguna extraña.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Que estamos esperando, hay que entrar.

Pasando saliva nuestro amigo dragón siguió al cazador el cual aun portaba su armadura pero esta vez sin casco, al último entraron los dos gatos.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Hey Azuma Danno, quiero dos especiales de la casa y dos pecados fritos para comer aquí.

 **Azuma Danno:** JE JE JE enseguida amigo – respondió una voz al fondo de la cocina

El restaurante era uno rustico con diversos adornos de madera en miniatura tallados a mano de criaturas que él nunca había visto, una de ellas parecía un oso que tenía como si fuera unas placas en el lomo y los brazos, pensó que eran criaturas inventadas por lo artistas, que equivocado estaba.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Vamos a sentarnos en la barra de comida – indicó.

Una vez sentados Spike sintió el rico aroma proveniente de la cocina, ese aroma era distinto a las gemas, verduras o frutas que se dedicaba a comer, incluso era diferente al pescado que en raras ocasiones comía pero le gustaba como olía, ya se le hacía agua la boca con solo pensar en probar un bocado.

 **Azuma Danno:** Acá están tus órdenes amigos.

De la puerta de la cocina salió un gordito pero alegre señor de orejas puntiagudas y ojos achinados vistiendo ropa de chef con un poco de grasa encima, se notaba que era mayor de edad por las arrugas que tenía.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Quiero presentarte a un amigo, Azuma el es Spike, Spike el es Azuma cocinero a tiempo completo del restaurante Niku Azuda – dijo animado el cazador.

El cocinero vio con curiosidad al chico y después esbozo una gran sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

 **Azuma Danno:** Cualquier amigo de Satoru es mi amigo, mucho gusto Spike – el joven dragón correspondió al saludo dándole la mano.

 **Spike:** El gusto es mío señor, me llamo Spike y déjeme decirle que el aroma que desprendía su cocina olía delicioso, estoy seguro que es un gran cocinero.

 **Azuma Danno:** JA JA JA ¡Vaya este chico sí que tiene buenos modales ya me estas agradando y si, la política de mi restaurante es _´´Te vas lleno y satisfecho, si no te devolvemos el dinero``_ y hasta ahora nadie me ha pedido un reembolso JA JA JA! – Spike estaba alegre de conocer a este cocinero que no lo trataba diferente solo por su apariencia – ¡Bueno no los dejare de hambre más tiempo acá tienen su comida, disfrútenla JE JE JE!

Aquel agradable señor se había retirado a su cocina y cuando Spike vio su plato casi le da un susto porque tenía… carne.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Oye estas bien – inquirió al ver que Spike se quedo mirando el plato asustado.

 **Spike:** Esto… es… carne – mencionó en estado de shock.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Obvio, es carne de Gagua, una gran ave que no vuela y muy torpe también, una vez vi a una siguiendo a un insecto hasta un acantilado… me sorprende que no se extingan – dijo el sujeto al recordar ese extraño pero gracioso momento de una de sus misiones.

 **Spike:** Es que yo nunca he comido carne.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Estas bromeando ¿no? – Dijo mientras alzaba una ceja pero vio en la cara de Spike que no mentía – pero se supone que los dragones comen carne.

 **Spike:** De donde vengo los dragones comen piedras preciosas como diamantes, gemas y otras cosas parecidas… hasta donde yo sé – aquello ultimo lo susurro ya que esos dragones adolescentes a los que se encontró tenían aspecto de ser carnívoros.

 **Aoi/ Jaiiro:** _*Con razón pesaba el condenado Nya!*_ – fue el pensamiento de ambos gatos que recordaron lo que tuvieron que padecer para cargar al chico dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Bueno, comer algo de carne no te hará nada mal, digo si puedes ingerir diamantes no le veo el problema a que ingieras carne.

 **Spike:** La cosa es que de donde yo vengo nadie come carne, todos son vegetarianos y a los que comen carne le tienen desconfianza por creer que se los van a comer.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Es un pensamiento muy tonto si me permites opinar porque mira – se señala a sí mismo – yo como carne – señala a sus compañeros gatunos – ellos comen carne – señala a la cocina – Azuma come carne y es resto del pueblo come carne, tú crees que de un día para otro vamos a comernos entre nosotros como caníbales o animales salvajes – Spike negó con la cabeza – vez, no te hagas tanto problema con algo tan simple y disfruta tu comida chico.

Spike se quedo pensando y se dio cuenta que en si por comer carne no significaba que iba a ser un monstruo carnívoro así que viendo su plato el cual tenía un hueso con carne alrededor, ensalada de varias verduras a su costado, en otro plato una gran guarnición de arroz y un pequeño plato hondo con crema de champiñones, se hizo agua la boca.

 _Brruuu!_

 **Spike:** _*No me haré tantos problemas con la comida así que ¡A comer!*_

Comenzó tomando el hueso con su mano y arrancando con sus dientes la jugosa carne mientras la saboreaba, era la primera vez que comía carne que no fuera de pescado y le encanto ese sabor, la textura y el aroma, estaba decidido, visitaría este restaurante con mas frecuencia. Quería tomar arroz del plato pero se fijo que no había cubiertos para el arroz sino dos palillos de madera y vio a Satoru que tomaba los palillos y los usaba para llevar el arroz a su boca, así que imitándolo también lo intento pero ni siquiera pudo agarrar un grano, lo volvió a intentar pero era el mismo resultado solo que esta vez uno de los palos salió disparado hacia la pared.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si no puedes, usa la cuchara de sopa para el arroz antes de que termines sacándole un ojo a alguien – le recomendó mientras se concentraba en su comida.

Spike siguió su consejo y con más facilidad comió su arroz para luego terminar con la sopa.

.

 **Spike:** ¡Ah que rico! – dijo el dragón mientras se sobaba la barriga la cual había aumentado un poco de tamaño.

 **Azuma Danno:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi comida joven Spike – dijo el cocinero muy alegre.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Cuanto seria amigo.

 **Azuma Danno:** JE JE JE descuida, hoy la casa invita.

Luego de agradecerle por la deliciosa comida, el grupo salió totalmente lleno y satisfecho del restaurante como tú cuando vas a la casa de tu abuela y sales de ella hecha una pelota.

 **Aoi:** Yo te hago rodar hasta la mitad del camino y luego tú a mi hasta llegar a la casa Nya! – propuso el gato azulado.

 **Jaiiro:** Nya! Trato hecho – acepto el gato gris rayado.

Al costado de los gatos esféricos estaba el chico dragón de 13 años Spike junto al cazador con armadura, Satoru.

 **Spike:** ¿Quiero preguntarte, que lugar es este?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Creí que ibas a preguntar ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Spike:** Se que no estoy en Equestria así que sería tonto preguntar en donde estoy si no conozco el lugar.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Este chico es listo*_ Bueno esta es una aldea de muchas que hay en el planeta y digamos que la comunicación entre estas aldeas es casi nula.

 **Spike:** ¿Por qué?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Te acuerdas de las criaturas que te atacaron – el chico de pelo verde asintió, era imposible olvidar una experiencia como esa – ahí esta tu respuesta, esos monstruos imposibilitan a los mensajeros por eso no hay casi nada de comunicación con otras aldeas.

 **Spike:** Pero tus gatos lograron detenerlos y ellos son más pequeños que esas criaturas, no veo el problema.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Cuando me refiero a esos monstruos no solo hablo de los Jaggis, hay cientos de monstruos que pueden volar, nadar, moverse a una gran velocidad, botar veneno, fuego, electricidad, agua y hielo por sus bocas, y eso sin mencionar los diversos tamaños y formas que tienen – vio de reojo a Spike el cual ya estaba temblando de miedo.

 **Spike:** _*Así que esas cosas que estaban tallas en madera… ¡Eran reales!*_ – sentía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo al recordar a una figura de madera que tenía el aspecto de un dragón aun más amenazante de los que había en Equestria – Y como logran sobrevivir.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ahí entramos nosotros, los Cazadores, nos encargamos de eliminar a esas cosas para que no representen una amenaza a la aldea la cual nos paga por nuestros servicios y nos quedamos con partes de esos monstruos para mandar a hacer nuestras armas y armaduras.

 **Spike:** Pero eso está mal, no pueden tomar las partes de sus cuerpos y usarlos para objetos – mencionó un poco molesto ya que su amiga Fluttershy le hablo sobre los cazadores de Equestria que se internan al bosque para matar animales y vender sus partes como decoración o trofeos de caza.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Viste la casa, esa donde dices que te despertaste – Spike se quedo viéndolo – veras ese lugar donde te encontrabas antes era un pueblo – decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, el pobre dragón estaba anonadado – en aquel lugar no habían cazadores por lo tanto no había quien controlara a esos monstruos, una noche atacaron la aldea, no hubo sobrevivientes – el cazador fijo su vista en el sol que se ocultaba – eso ocurrió hace mas de 80 años – ahora se quedo mirando a Spike – ser cazador no significa que cazamos a esas cosas hasta la extinción, si no controlar el ritmo de crecimiento de su especie, si hay demasiados depredadores pronto se acabaran las presas e irán a cazar en la aldea, si hay demasiadas presas se acabara la vegetación y luego morirán de hambre; vez, se trata de tener un equilibrio en el ecosistema y que todo siga su curso.

 **Spike:** Lo siento, creo que los juzgue sin pensar antes – agacho la cabeza avergonzado pero pronto sintió como le despeinaban su cabello.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No tienes porque sentirte así Spike, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos – le dio una cálida sonrisa al joven dragón el cual también le correspondió.

…

Ya era de noche y la luna se mostraba en todo su esplendor, en el cuarto de invitados descansaba en una cama el joven dragón con otro tipo de ropa, una piyama simple de color crema, mientras que en otro cuarto el cual tenía un balcón se encontraba Satoru apoyado en él viendo fijamente la Luna sumido en sus pensamientos por lo acontecido hace unos momentos.

 _-Flashback:_

Ya habían llegado a la casa del cazador que tenía dos pisos y un sótano, en el primer piso había una sala, comedor, un baño y una cocina, en el segundo piso habían 3 cuartos, cada uno con su propio baño pero el cuarto principal tenía su propio balcón, y por último el sótano el cual Spike no llego a ver cómo era. Tanto el cazador como el dragón estaban en la sala tomando un refresco de naranja charlando amenamente hasta que Satoru soltó una pregunta que choco al joven dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Y cómo es el lugar de dónde vienes?

Spike se puso triste y se quedo mirando su vaso que contenía el jugo de naranja.

 **Spike:** Hay alguna forma de volver – su voz era apagada y aunque Satoru no quería decirle la verdad, tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas así que negó con la cabeza – bueno, tampoco es que hayan muchos que me quieran ahí.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto preocupado el adulto peliblanco.

 **Spike:** Últimamente en donde vivo me tienen miedo por un accidente que ocurrió y ya que soy muy diferente el resto se alejan de mi – Spike apretó un poco los dientes – incluso a las que consideraba mis amigas también me dejan de lado, bueno si no me querían cerca ahora ya no estoy para que puedan vivir sus vidas tranquilas sin mi – se notaba la cólera en su voz.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Aquí en Yukumo no te juzgaremos Spike, de hecho sentirán mas curiosidad que miedo, claro que no faltan los que juzgan por las apariencias pero de esos hay pocos, además yo te apoyare en lo que pueda y te quedaras a vivir en mi hogar el tiempo que quieras, me gusta tener un compañero que no esté soltando Nya! Cada vez que hable Jejeje – bromeo un poco el cazador.

 **Spike:** Jejeje gracias – al parecer logro alegrar al dragón.

 **Aoi:** Se da cuenta que podemos escucharlo desde la cocina Nya!

 **Jaiiro:** Por lo menos nos da comida y un lugar donde dormir Nya!

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Tal vez… – dijo mientras admiraba la luna.

 **Jaiiro:** No estará pensando en lo que creo que estoy pensando o si jefe Nya! – menciono el gato gris rayado apareciendo en el balcón.

 **Aoi:** No creo que ese mocoso sea digno de eso jefe – opino el gato azulado.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Aoi, Jaiiro esto va mas allá de si es digno o no, acuérdense del sueño que tuve donde él apareció y me dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

 **Jaiiro:** Pero es un sueño, no es real jefe.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Pero es real cuando estás en él y no lo es cuando despiertas, si despertaras de improviso ahora mismo pensaras que lo que viviste anteriormente no es real, el punto es que tengo una deuda de hace muchos años con él y la forma de pagarlo es ayudando a Spike.

 **Aoi:** Esta seguro de querer ayudarlo jefe.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** He visto su mirada, tiene la misma mirada que yo solía tener a su edad – los gatos se lo quedaron viendo con pena – creo que también al ayudarlo sería como ayudarme a mí mismo – inhalo y exhalo fuertemente para luego fijar su vista a la luna – está decidido.

 **OoOoOoO**

La reunión junto con el gran banquete había terminado más temprano de lo planeado y las portadoras juntos con las Cutie Mark Crusaders bajaron de la estación de trenes contentas por que los invitados ahora se llevaron una mejor imagen de ellas y claro, la chica de pelo multicolor era la más alegre ya que paso más tiempo con sus ídolos, los Wonderbolts.

Caminaron juntas hasta llegar al centro de Ponyville conversando alegremente.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Chicas ahora puedo decir que enmendamos los errores que cometimos anteriormente en la Gran Gala del Galope y gracias Pinkie por contenerte.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Descuida Twilight mas estuve concentrada en los deliciosos postres que tenía el banquete que me olvide por completo de lo demás – mencionó animada la chica de pelo rosado esponjoso.

 **Fluttershy:** Y… y yo pude ver a los animalitos del jardín antes de que acabara la reunión – hablo muy bajo la chica tímida.

 **Rainbow Dash:** A mí me alegro pasar el rato con los Wonderbolts y sorprenderlos con mi genialidad, apuesto que ahora mismo estarán pensando en que me una a ellos.

 **Applejack:** Aunque no me gusta usar mucho los vestidos refinados, no quiero volver a hacer el ridículo frente a la princesa – opinó con su típico acento campirano.

 **Rarity:** Habla por ti querida, yo amo usar estos vestidos y convivir con gente de alta alcurnia, este sin duda alguna es el mejor día que he tenido.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Oye Rarity ¿ese no es tu novio? – dijo mientras señalaba a un lugar especifico.

La chica unicornio volteo su cabeza con una gran sonrisa esperando encontrar a su novio que la recibiera con un ramo de rosas rojas pero rápidamente cambio su cara de alegría pura a un odio infinito cuando vio al desgraciado besarse con otra así que dando fuertes pisadas se acerco a la parejita.

 **Rarity:** ¡Se puede saber que haces besando a otra! – gritó llena de furia y su novio corto rápido el beso mientras temblaba de miedo ya que no tenía idea de que Rarity llegaría temprano.

 **Chica:** ¡A quien dices otra, él es mi novio!

 **Rarity:** ¡JAJAJA perdona pero él es mi novio, estamos saliendo hace dos meses!

 **Chica:** ¡Pues él y yo estamos también estamos saliendo hace dos meses!

De los ojos de ambas chicas salían chispas mientras se miraban fijamente, hasta que sus mentes procesaron lo que había dicho la otra; voltearon sus cabezas hacia el lugar donde estaba el sujeto que se retiraba lentamente y sin hacer ruido del lugar pero se detuvo al ver a los chicas las cuales se tronaban los nudillos mientras una enorme aura oscura cubría sus cuerpos.

 **Rarity:** ¿Le desfiguramos la cara a base de golpes o lo dejamos sin descendencia? – Preguntó la unicornio de manera oscura.

 **Chica:** Porque no ambas.

 **Rarity:** Por mi bien – dijo de manera sádica.

Las dos chicas se lanzaron encima del mujeriego que gritaba como nena al recibir los golpes tanto en la cara como en los bajos asustando a todos los machos que miraban tan cruenta escena y sorprendiendo a los que conocían a Rarity como una chica refina y elegante cuando ahora parecía más una luchadora libre profesional. Mientras que sus amigas…

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Dale con la silla!

 **Applejack:** ¡Has que coma tierra!

 **Pinkie Pie:** Yo apuesto mis dulces a que le tiran todos los dientes.

 **Fluttershy:** No quiero ver – menciono mientras se tapaba con sus manos.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Por favor no peleen que van a asustar a las niñas.

 **Scootaloo:** ¡Es como ver una lucha libre en vivo!

 **Apple Bloom:** Pinkie yo te apuesto mis dulces a que le dejan ambos ojos morados.

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¡Eso es hermana, demuéstrale que con una chica no se juega!

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Ni se para que me molesto – suspiro portadora de la magia.

 **OoOoOoO**

Spike dormía muy tranquilo en el cuarto de invitados con una gran paz que se notaba en su rostro, paz que fue disipada al recibir un balde de agua que hizo que se levantara y se fijo en quien lanzo el balde de agua, era…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Cámbiate y ve rápidamente al campo de entrenamiento – habló seriamente el cazador el cual salió del cuarto sin decir nada más.

El joven de pelo verde un poco confundido hizo caso y se puso su polo blanco, su casaca morada y sus pantalones cortos de color negro y se fue rumbo al campo de entrenamiento personal de Satoru.

Una vez ahí lo esperaba Satoru de brazos cruzados vistiendo con un pantalón corto, polo manga corta, unos brazaletes de tela, toda la vestimenta era de color gris y en los bordes tenia colores rojos, verdes y negros, a unos metros estaban Aoi y Jaiiro que lo veían atentamente aunque Aoi lo veía con una sonrisa como si se preparara para disfrutar algún espectáculo.

 **Spike:** ¿Y para que me llamaste? – El cazador no respondió nada y le lanzo una espada 70 cm hecha de madera la cual lo atrapo en el aire aunque casi se le cae – ¿Y esto para qué?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Solo tenemos tres días para que te enseñe lo básico.

 **Spike:** ¿Tres días de qué?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** En tres días inician las clases de la escuela de cazadores pero como requisito mínimo piden que el estudiante sepa lo básico y otra cosa más; yo te enseñare lo básico y allí te enseñaran el resto pero no acabara ahí ya que cuando vuelvas de clases yo te seguiré entrenando para volverte ¡EL MEJOR CAZADOR QUE HAYA EXISTIDO EN LA HISTORIA!

 **Spike:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

 **The only 95:** Hola amigos he aquí otro capítulo de mi fic pero antes de nada déjenme decirles que estoy feliz y enojado. Feliz porque este fic tuvo una buena aceptación con 8 comentarios, 4 favoritos, 10 seguidores y más de 200 vistas ¡Y es solo el primer capítulo! Eso me llena de dicha. Y esto enojado porque en solo un capitulo este fic logro lo que mi fic principal **EL COMIENZO** no logro en varios malditos meses.

 **Steven:** Eso es comprensible, todos aman a Spike – agrego el humano peli blanco.

 **Metamorf:** ¡Viva Spike! – Grito muy animado el Changeling que tenía un gorro y una bandera con la imagen de Spike.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas? – pregunto el poni que portaba una katana.

 **Metamorf:** No tengo ni idea – menciono mientras sacaba la lengua.

 **The only 95:** … para no perder más tiempo hablando de cosas innecesarias vamos a contestar los Reviews.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _zero003:_ Aun estoy pensando cuanto tiempo dejare a Spike en ese lugar. Si, habrá diferencia de tiempo entre las dimensiones más adelante se aclarara cuanto es la diferencia de tiempo. Tienes que seguir leyendo para responder esa última pregunta amigo. Adiós.

 _CrisKakis:_ Que tal amigo no sé porque me suena a cereal tu nombre XD. ¡Que nunca jugarte MH y tienes una 3DS!... JAJAJA descuidad no estoy enojado [Mente de The only: Yo me muero por continuar jugando las otras sagas pero no tengo las consolas y él que si las tiene ni siquiera las ha jugado eso merece el castigo de los Dioses]. Descuida con cada nueva criatura que aparezca y/o vea Spike pondré su descripción aunque también puedes buscar su nombre por Google. Gracias significa mucho que sigas mi historia.

 _xopita507:_ Aun espero el capítulo de tu fic, después no te quejes si hay una turba furiosa fuera de tu casa jejeje. Mi primer juego fue el pinball del Windows XP. Por tu fic se saca al ojo que te encantas los dragones yo personalmente quisiera montar uno (En el buen sentido de la palabra) tipo la película ´´Eragon´´ o ´´Como entrenar a tu dragón´´. Maldita sea la Friendzone, por eso prefiero a mis waifus ponis XD. Cuando te refieres a la aldea de Kokoto hablas del primer MH a que recuerdos, eran mis días de cazador novato donde me mataban los herbívoros y me asustaba al ver al Rathalos que recuerdos jejeje.

 _Gonzox-kun:_ Gracias amigo de hecho esta idea se me vino a la mente cuando jugaba al MH 3rd y me dije a mi mismo, Spike se vería genial cazando monstruos y se me prendió el foco XD.

 _la chica 790:_ Bueno yo soy hombre y nunca he jugado al Halo o al FIFA jejeje, para ser franco mayormente he jugado juegos que casi nadie conoce por ejemplo Klonoa 1 y 2, dudo mucho que alguien conozca ese juego pero a mí me encanta… un fanfic de klonoa, puede ser…, obvio que habrá chicas interesadas en nuestro dragón, el pobre después de que le rompieron el corazón merece a alguien que lo vuelva a armar. Actualizare este igual de seguido que mi fic **EL COMIENZO** ya que tengo cientos de ideas para este fic solo me hace falta ordenarlas. Gracias por comentar adiós.

 _Khan:_ Despreocúpate amigo porque una vez que yo comienzo algo lo termino.

 _0megachaotic:_ Si nuestro amado Spike se merece el protagonismo que no le dan en la serie y sus ´´amigas´´ más adelante verán el error que han cometido con él. En mi opinión Celestia sería su madre adoptiva ya que ella es la que ha estado velando por su bienestar desde que salió del cascaron, mas adelante veremos cómo reaccionaran todas con su desaparición. Adiós amigo.

 _Guest:_ Amigo he visto por lo menos un comentario tuyo en cada fic que he leído, no solo en MLP sino también en los fics de Naruto, Pokemon, Kun Fu Panda, etc. No serás por sea caso un ser omnipresente en Fantiction… JAJAJA es broma gracias por comentar, mas adelante veremos las aventuras que le aguardan a nuestro amigo Spike, saludos.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only:** Eso es todo por ahora no olviden dejar su reviews porque 1 review es igual 1 escritor contento y 1 escritor contento publica más rápido, aparte si gustan también pueden seguir mis dos otros fic (es especial **EL COMIEZO** ), no sean malos denle también una oportunidad como a este. Bueno eso es todo se despide su escritor The only y les deseo un buen día, adiós.

 ** _(Capitulo 2 corregido 20/07/18)_**


	3. La misión de una estrella

**The only 95:** Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que si habrá diferencia de tiempo entre dimensiones pero la variación del tiempo entre ellas se sabrá más adelante, solo quería aclarar eso, así que a leer.

* * *

 **Spike:** ¡¿QUÉ?! – grito el joven dragón ya que prácticamente él no se esperaba eso, pero luego de un rato volvió en sí – pe… pero yo no sé nada sobre cazar.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Por eso yo te entrenare Spike y te enseñare todo lo que sé antes, durante y después de la escuela de cazadores – hablo muy decidido el señor.

 **Spike:** Pero yo no quiero ser un cazador y no creo poder ser tan bueno – menciono un poco decaído.

El cazador se lo quedo viendo fijamente para luego soltar un gran y sonoro suspiro.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No se trata de querer o no Spike, aquellas criaturas a las que te enfrentaste son inofensivas si las comparamos con otras que se ocultan en lo profundo de los bosques u otros lugares, esperando en cualquier momento atacar a incautos civiles que se aventuran fuera de la aldea. Dime Spike no te has sentido hay veces inútil en algunas situaciones, en las que te hubiera gustado ser algo más que solo un estorbo – El dragón comenzó a recordar aquella vez que Nightmer Moon ataco Ponyville y Twilight con sus amigas se fueron a enfrentarla pero a él lo dejaron en la biblioteca diciéndole que podría ser muy peligroso – yo he sentido eso muchas veces Spike y si quiero entrenarte es para que te vuelvas más fuerte y enfrentes situaciones difíciles que de seguro se te presentaran más adelante.

 **Spike:** Yo… yo… – comenzó a ver a todos lados y luego se enfoco en la simple espada de madera que tenía en sus manos – yo… lo hare.

Se vio una sonrisa en la cara de Satoru y estirando uno de sus brazos le hizo un ademan de que lo atacara.

 **Spike:** Pero no tienes tu armadura, podría dañarte – habló preocupado el dragón al pensar que podría lastimar al cazador.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Jejeje, yo me preocuparía mas por ti, así que ataca sin miedo dragón – con un movimiento un poco tosco, Spike se puso en posición de ataque blandiendo la espada de madera con sus dos manos.

Mientras ellos dos se preparaban para pelear, el par de gatos en una banca miraban el espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **Aoi:** No durara ni cinco minutos Nya! – opino el gato azulado.

 **Jaiiro:** Tan poca fe le tienes al chico Nya! – hablo el gato gris rayado.

 **Aoi:** Y que tal si apostamos Nya!, el que pierda limpiara la caja de arena del otro por un mes.

 **Jaiiro:** Trato hecho Nya!

Dejando a los dos felinos de lado, nos enfocamos en la pelea.

 **Spike:** AAAHHHH!

Fue corriendo hacia el cazador y dio un corte vertical descendente pero Satoru con suma facilidad se movió a un lado y con una de sus manos lo empujo a un costado tirándolo al pasto.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Movimientos toscos con el arma, parece que es la primera vez que maneja una*_

Spike se volvió a parar y apegando la espada a su cuerpo trato de darle una estocada como si fuera una lanza pero igual que el anterior ataque, el cazador se movió a un lado y Spike paso de largo pero fue detenido de improviso al sentir que agarraban su cola, no hace falta pensar mucho para saber quien fue.

Satoru jalo su cola dando medio giro con ella y aventando a Spike un par de metros otra vez al pasto.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Esa cola le causara muchos problemas*_ – vio como el dragón se levantaba y envolvía su cola alrededor de la cintura – _*Una buena solución, por ahora*_

Nuestro amigo dragón ya estaba respirando más agitado viendo fijamente a Satoru, allá en Equestria lo máximo de esfuerzo físico que hacía era para ordenar libros y huir de enemigos, nunca en su vida peleo, más que nada por miedo, ahora se arrepentía de eso.

 **Spike:** _*No me rendiré ahora, les demostrare que Spike no es un debilucho miedoso*_ – pensó al recordar como lo llamaron esos dragones adolescentes.

Así que haciendo un último esfuerzo se abalanzo contra el cazador lanzando varios cortes en todas direcciones pero Satoru con una mirada seria esquivaba los ataques moviéndose a los costados o retrocediendo, logrando frustrar mucho a Spike hasta llevarlo al punto de la desesperación.

 **Spike:** GGRRRAAA!

El cazador vio sorprendido de cómo por la boca de Spike se asomaba un poco de fuego de color verde, para luego salir una gran llamarada del mismo color que con la justa logro esquivarlo agachándose, luego por instinto Satoru le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago con su puño al joven dragón el cual soltó la espada y cayó al piso.

El cazador se lo quedo mirando seriamente pero solo le basto unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Se preocupo por el estado de Spike y acercándose a él muy arrepentido lo comenzó a mover para que reaccionara cosa que no hizo el dragón, preocupando aun mas al cazador, incluso los gatos que vieron el golpe durante la pelea se preocuparon por el joven dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Spike perdóname, no me controle enserio – el chico dragón seguía en el piso sin reaccionar asustando al cazador – ¿Spike? _*Diablos que he hecho, es solo un chico*_

 **Spike:** Aggg – se movió un poco Spike – creí que… estábamos… entrenando… agg – con mucho esfuerzo Spike se sentó en el pasto agarrándose el estomago con una mueca de dolor.

A Satoru le volvió el alma al cuerpo porque pensó que había matado al chico pero luego se sorprendió, ya que según recuerda le dio un golpe tan fuerte como para noquear a un Jaggi, pero ahí estaba Spike aguantando el dolor, pronto la respuesta vino sola a su cabeza.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Claro, tiene escamas de dragón en algunas partes de su cuerpo, es como si tuviera su propia armadura*_ – suspiro más tranquilo y luego busco algo en su bolsillo – Oye Spike, toma – dijo mientras le daba algo en su mano.

 **Spike:** ¿Una planta? – dijo muy confundido de que le haya dado esa cosa.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No cualquier planta, es un hierba que restablece ligeramente la salud de quien lo consuma, adelante cómela.

Sin replicar el dragón se llevo la planta a la boca y la mastico hasta pasarla, después de unos segundos ya no sentía el dolor del golpe que había recibido en el estomago pero aun se sentía cansado.

 **Spike:** ¡Es increíble!, ni las pociones de Zecora curan tan rápido sin que sepan horribles.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Zecora:** ¡ACHU! – Se sobo la nariz – creo que alguien estaba hablando de mi, solo espero que no sea de algo ruin – dijo una mujer de piel oscura de 28 años con ropas de rayas negras y blancas parecidas a la de una tribu africana, con adornos de oro en el cuello, oreja y brazos.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Me alegro pero… – dijo sonriendo para segundos después poner una mirada seria – tendremos que comenzar con el entrenamiento de verdad.

 **Spike:** ¿Ah? Pero no estamos entrenados hace un rato – el cazador negó con la cabeza.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Esa pelea era para ver tu nivel y lamentablemente esta por los suelos – Spike se decepciono por lo que dijo – pero nada que mucho entrenamiento no remedie, además descubrí dos cosas que te pueden dar ventaja cuando pelees contra un monstruo.

 **Spike:** ¿Cuáles?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Primero, tus escamas – mencionó el cazador mientras el dragón se veía las escamas moradas en el dorso de su mano – tus escamas amortiguan los golpes que recibes como si fuera una armadura, no sabría decir exactamente cuánto aguanten, sería cuestión de averiguarlo pero lo hare después, además de seguro te proporcionan una protección elemental como contra el fuego pero tal vez también tendrás una debilidad elemental.

 **Spike:** ¿Elemental? – pregunto muy confundido el joven dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Eso lo sabrás en cuanto vayas a la escuela de cazadores. Lo segundo es tu fuego, dime ¿sabes controlarlo?

 **Spike:** Para ser sinceros no, esa enorme llamarada solo me sale cuando estoy muy enojado o lo suelto de improviso cuando algo me asusta, mayormente expulso una pequeña llama cuando quiero enviar cartas – hablo como si fuera algo normal mientras el cazador trataba de procesar lo último que había dicho.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Bueno… tal vez dejemos el fuego para otro momento, por ahora nos concentraremos en mejorar tu condición física y agilidad, ves el camino de tierra por todo el campo – Spike vio todo el camino que era prácticamente como dos canchas de futbol, luego vio a Satoru y asintió – quiero que des cuatro vueltas trotando sin parar, y por cada vez que te detienes se te añadirá una vuelta más.

 **Spike:** ¡Que, pe… pero Satoru!

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Nada de Satoru, cuando estemos entrenando me llamaras maestro así que ¡A ENTRENAR!

Iba a ser una mañana muy agotadora para nuestro joven dragón, así que mientras él entrena y un gato gris rayado celebra porque gano la apuesta, vamos a la dimensión de Equestria a ver a las portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡Spike ya llegue! – menciono la chica unicornio que había llegado después de que acabara la lucha libre que se llevo a cabo en plena calle de Ponyville; con un mujeriego tan desfigurado que ni su propia madre lo podría reconocer, luego se percato de los libros tirados en medio de la biblioteca – ¡Spike, te dije que ordenaras! – Grito enojada la portadora de la magia pero no recibió una respuesta del dragón – Spike sigues molesto – dijo la chica pensando que su asistente seguía en su cuarto en el segundo piso, así que se dispuso a subir las escaleras – Spike te puedo explicar porque no te llevamos a Canterlot con nosotras.

Había llegado a la puerta del cuarto del joven dragón y comenzó a hablar.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que los pobladores de Ponyville te tienen miedo, bueno no todos y digamos que la noticia de tu accidente de la avaricia llego a oídos de gran parte Equestria – no oía respuesta de su cuarto – por eso no te llevamos a Canterlot, ellos ahí te verían como un monstruo y no podíamos defenderte porque nuestra reputación no fue muy buena desde la Gran Gala del Galope, tuvimos que dejarte aquí para mostrar una mejor imagen lo cual logramos – seguía sin oír una respuesta del cuarto – se que suena egoísta al pensar primero en nosotras y luego en ti, pero debes entender que era necesario, ahora que ya arreglamos nuestros asuntos podemos ayudarte – no se oía nada del cuarto del pequeño dragón y eso comenzaba a darle una mala sensación a Twilight – por lo menos di algo Spike.

Toco la puerta y esta abrió un poco.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¿Spike? – asomo su cabeza adentro del cuarto descubriendo que no se encontraba su amigo dragón.

Preocupada comenzó a buscar por los otros cuartos, incluido el suyo pero no encontró al dragón ni a su mascota fénix, esto solo hizo aumentar más su preocupación.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Necesito informar a las chicas – y sin más salió corriendo de la biblioteca a buscar a sus amigas.

 **OoOoOoO**

Vemos a un magullado Spike con su casaca llena de tierra y pasto, su pelo verde despeinado y con las piernas un poco raspadas en las partes que no tenia escamas, nuestro amado dragón caminaba por la aldea Yukumo recibiendo miradas de curiosidad de los pobladores aunque no le prestaba atención porque su mente o mejor dicho su estomago lo mantenía ocupado pensando en comida mientras iba directo al restaurante Niku Azuda.

 **Spike:** _*Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un Gagua entero o lo que sea ese animal del que sacan la carne*_ – pensó el dragón ya que durante su entrenamiento de resistencia al correr se cayó varias veces, las cuales contaban como que paraba y ahí fue aumentando mas el número de vueltas hasta llegar a las 20, pero su maestro se apiado de él y le dijo que podía ir a comer dándole 50 zenis (N/A: Nombre del dinero de Monster Hunter) para que coma en el restaurante sin embargo esas 20 vueltas las tendría que cubrir para mañana – _*Lo que me espera después*_ – lloro cómicamente el joven dragón mientras entraba al restaurante.

Una vez dentro vio al rechoncho y amable cocinero conversando en el mostrador con un sujeto, un humano adulto de unos 40 años, pelo negro, tenía una vestimenta típica de la aldea y una gran mochila con varias bolsas amarradas en ella.

 **Adulto:** Aquí está la carne de Gagua que pediste Azuma.

 **Azuma Danno:** JAJAJA gracias amigo, ya se me habían acabado las reservas necesarias y algo me dice que las iba a necesitar JAJAJA – se carcajeaba el cocinero mientras el otro sujeto tenía una enorme gota en su frente – bueno acá esta tu paga 150 zenis y un poco mas por las molestias.

 **Adulto:** Gracias amigo, sabes la vida de comerciante no es muy lucrativa que digamos – menciono mientras recibía la paga.

 **Azuma Danno:** Y dime Ryuki Yagami, ¿cómo está el chico? – el llamado Ryuki Yagami volteo a verlo.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** Jejeje deberías haber visto lo contento que se puso cuando le dije que iba a ir a la escuela de cazadores, me dijo muy alegre que por fin le iban a salir todas aquellas técnicas que veía en su libro.

 **Azuma Danno:** Me alegra, ya sabe que es bienvenido cuando quiera en este lugar.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** Se lo haré recordar, adiós Azuma – el comerciante camino hasta la puerta donde se encontró con Spike, se lo quedo mirando con curiosidad y luego mostro una gran sonrisa – Hola joven.

 **Spike:** Ho… hola señor – respondió un poco nervioso el dragón y luego el señor se fue del lugar.

 **Azuma Danno:** Oye joven Spike, que tal – dijo el cocinero.

 **Spike:** Hola señor Azuma, quiero un especial de la casa por favor – pidió muy animado nuestro amigo dragón al cocinero.

 **Azuma Danno:** JAJAJA si que tienes suerte, justo acaban de traerme la carne así que iré a preparar tu orden joven – le dijo el cocinero mientras se dirigía a su cocina.

 **Spike:** Señor Azuma ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

 **Azuma Danno:** Ya la hiciste JAJAJA – el dragón se sintió muy incomodo por el extraño humor del cocinero – adelante hazla joven.

 **Spike:** ¿Quién era el señor que se acaba de ir?

 **Azuma Danno:** Es un viejo amigo mío, un comerciante que viaja de pueblo en pueblo pero siempre vuelve estos meses para quedarse en Yukumo, su aldea natal.

 **Spike:** Oh, ya veo.

.

Una vez acabado su comida se retiro del restaurante no sin antes pagarle y agradecerle por la deliciosa comida.

 **Spike:** Gracias por la comida señor Azuma.

 **Azuma Danno:** De nada joven, vuelve pronto.

Cuando salió del restaurante se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse con Satoru con ropa típica de la aldea Yukumo la cual consistía en un polo de color verde oscuro con rayas rojas y negras en los hombros, un pantalón del mismo color y con las mismas rayas a los costados y botas de color negro, también llevaba un pequeño sombrero de paja, la ropa de las mujeres también eran parecidas solo que faldas largas en vez de pantalones y pañuelos en la cabeza en vez de sombreros de paja, lo único que variaban en las ropas de uno que otro habitante de la aldea era su color.

 **Spike:** _*Si Rarity viera las ropas de este lugar primero se desmallaría y luego abriría su propia tienda de ropa*_ – pensó Spike al imaginarse como actuaria la chica adicta a la moda.

Su maestro lo miraba seriamente cruzado de brazos.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Sígueme – menciono simplemente el cazador.

Sin replicar siguió a su maestro hasta la base de la colina donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo y la banca, solo que esta vez la banca se encontraba ocupada por una señora con un kimono rosado con imágenes de flores. La señora tenía una piel tan blanca como la leche, ojos achinados, orejas largas y puntiagudas de forma horizontal, su pelo estaba amarrado y de él sobresalían dos palillos.

Se detuvieron al frente de la señora que emanaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad como lo hacia la Princesa Celestia.

 **Spike:** _*Celestia*_ – pensó melancólico ya que aquella señora le recordaba mucho a la monarca del sol a la cual él considera como su madre.

 **Señora:** Buenas tardes Satoru Hiroshi y joven – habla con una voz melodiosa la señora.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Buenas tardes Kaori Shimura – le da un pequeño empujón con su codo a Spike el cual capto el mensaje.

 **Spike:** A mu… mucho gusto mi nombre es Spike – se inclino un poco nervioso como muestra de respeto y escucho una pequeña risa de la señora la cual trataba de disimularla tapándola con su mano.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Satoru me conto de ti joven Spike, me dijo también que querías ser cazador – el dragón le dio una mirada de duda a su maestro el cual solo le indico con la cabeza que dijera que si, lo cual hizo – bueno para entrar a la escuela de cazadores otro requisito aparte de saber lo básico es también haber cumplido como mínimo una misión de una estrella.

 **Spike:** ¿Misión de una estrella? – pregunto el dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Déjame explicarte Spike, hay misiones que se clasifican según su dificultad siendo la de una estrella las más fáciles, hasta las de seis estrellas donde solo cazadores expertos pertenecientes al gremio pueden tomarlo y salir vivos de ellas – ahora entendía Spike e internamente agradecía que solo tenía que hacer una misión de una estrella.

 **Spike:** Y cuál es la misión que debo hacer.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Hay cuatro misiones disponibles que puedes escoger, no tienes que pagar nada para tomar la misión.

 **Spike:** ¿Se paga?

 **Kaori Shimura:** Para las misiones de una estrella no pagas nada para tomarla pero de las de dos estrellas en adelante si y en cada una recibes una recompensa por cumplirlas y recibes más dinero según el numero de estrellas que tenga – le explico la señora.

 **Spike:** Entonces dígame cuales son las misiones que hay – dijo decidido el dragón.

 **Kaori Shimura:** La primera misión consiste en recolectar _10_ _Setas Especiales_ – A Spike no le pareció tan difícil recolectar hongos – La segunda misión es entregar _3 Cuernos de Kelbi_ – El dragón no tenía idea de que era ese animal – La tercera, matar _5 Jaggi_ – Spike palideció con solo pensar en enfrentarse a esas criaturas – La cuarta, matar _3 Bullfango_ – Tampoco tenía idea de que era ese animal pero se oía peligroso – Y por ultimo recolectar _5 Mieles Real_ – Lo único peligroso de esa misión eran las picaduras de las abejas pensó Spike; pero sin que él lo supiera esa era la misión más peligrosa de las 5 – todas las misiones tiene una recompensa de 300 zenis, se encuentran en la zona de las montañas y puedes quedarte con todo lo que recolectes durante tu misión a excepción de algunas cosas claro está.

 **Spike:** mmm… _*La primera puede ser, la segunda no se a que animal me enfrentare, la tercera ni loco la tomo, la cuarta es el mismo problema que la segunda, y la ultima tampoco, no quiero volver con picaduras de abejas por todo el cuerpo así que…*_ Quiero tomar la primera misión.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Muy bien, puedes partir y Satoru – el mencionado le presto atención – conoces las reglas.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Puedo ir pero no intervenir, lo sé – ahora dirigió su vista al dragón – Ven Spike te daré un arma antes de partir.

…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Estoy seguro que la deje por aquí – dijo el cazador mientras revisaba un baúl viejo que se encontraba dentro de uno de los cuartos que no era ocupado por nadie – ¡AJA lo encontré!

Saco una espada que más parecía un hacha ya que un lado del filo tenía una madera cubierta por una cinta roja, el mango también era de madera con cintas azules y rojas alrededor, junto con el arma también venia un escudo de metal cuadrado con madera envuelta en cintas rojas a los costados de dicho escudo dando la idea que esos dos objetos se tenían que llevar juntos.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Existen varias armas a corta o larga distancia y esa que sostienes es una _Espada con Escudo_ , se llama _Hacha Vieja Yukumo_ , es un arma con poco afilado y el ataque no es muy bueno que digamos pero es lo que tendrás como cazador novato.

 **Spike:** Y esa enorme espada que llevabas en la espalda ayer, era otro tipo de arma.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Exacto, para cada una hay una manera diferente de atacar, algunas te brindan protección para cubrirte y otras no; en la escuela de cazadores te enseñaran lo básico de todas, ya de ti depende especializarte en una o si eres muy hábil en varias. Bueno ya que estas listo hay que ir a cumplir una misión.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Applejack:** Para que nos llamaste, dulzura – dijo la chica granjera con su típico acento campirano.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Que es tan urgente para que interrumpas mi rutina de ejercicio.

Las portadoras se encontraban en la biblioteca un poco confundidas ya que Twilight fue a buscarlas a cada una y avisarles que vengan urgente a la biblioteca que ahí les explicaría lo sucedido; al principio pensaron que no era algo importante pero ver a su amiga muy preocupada les hizo cambiar de opinión.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Es Spike, no lo encuentro por ningún lado – menciono muy asustada la chica de pelo morado, llamando la atención de sus amigas.

 **Rarity:** Estas segura que no se fue a jugar por ahí querida, digo no creo que se pase todo el día en la biblioteca.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Conozco muy bien a Spike, Rarity, y yo le ordene no dejar la biblioteca por nada – hablo un poco arrepentida al haberse dado cuenta de lo estricta que fue con el dragón – además cuando vine encontré el lugar hecho un desastre, su cuarto no tenia seguro como él lo deja porque valora su privacidad y Peewee tampoco esta… tal vez él… él huyo por cómo le grite en la noche y… y… – La tristeza y desesperación comenzaban a invadir a Twilight y sus amigas viendo como se ponía comenzaron a consolaban.

 **Fluttershy:** Hay que buscarlo – propuso firmemente la más tímida del grupo, sorprendiendo a sus amigas pero luego volvió a su típica timidez – di… digo no creo que este tan lejos y po… podríamos hallarlo rápidamente y disculparnos con él.

 **Applejack:** Fluttershy tiene razón, comencemos preguntando a los pobladores de Ponyville, de seguro alguno de ellos tuvo que haberlo visto cuando salió de la biblioteca.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Hora de buscar a nuestro amigo Spike y disculparnos con él! – grito muy contenta la chica de pelo rosado esponjado portando un traje de detective animando a la aprendiz de Celestia la cual agradecía internamente por tener tan buenas amigas.

 **OoOoOoO**

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 0]

Spike y Satoru ya habían llenado a las montañas y se encontraban en la zona 0 o también llamada zona descanso. El lugar era pequeño, tenia 2 grandes baúles, uno de color rojo y otro azul, también había una cama donde podías descansar para poder recuperarte.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No te sientes emocionado por tener tu primera misión – hablo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba el aire de las montañas.

 **Spike:** Asustado diría yo, y si me aparecen de nuevo esas criaturas.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Solo tienes que evitar ir por los lugares donde paran y terminaras la misión en un santiamén.

 **Spike:** Por si se te olvida, no conozco el lugar.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Anda al baúl azul y toma las cosas que hay dentro.

Ya que Satoru era un cazador con experiencia le hizo caso y tomo las cosas del baúl azul que eran 2 palos en forma de ´´Y´´ con algunos trozos de carbón, 5 pequeñas piedra muy ásperas, una bolsa la cual contenía 3 pequeños trozos de carne cocinada, 3 frascos del tamaño de su puño con un liquido verde adentro y por ultimo un mapa con varias zonas marcadas del 1 al 9 con caminos que los conectaban entre ellos.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Esas cosas del baúl azul que tienes son suministros básicos que se te dan al comenzar una misión, varían dependiendo si la misión es de recolección o de caza; si es de recolección las dejaras en el baúl rojo donde unos Felyne encargados las recogerán y las enviaran a la aldea.

 **Spike:** ¿Felyne, que es eso?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Son gatos como Aoi y Jaiiro, astutos y agiles que sirven como compañeros de cazadores para cuando van a misiones en solitario, y también son buenos con las tareas domesticas.

…

 **Aoi:** ¡ACHU! – estornudo es gato azul que se encontraba lavando el servicio.

 **Jaiiro:** Te dije que dejaras las paletas del pescado, te vas a resfriar Nya! – le recrimino el gato gris rayado mientras barría la cocina.

 **Aoi:** Si, ya te oí mamá – habló burlescamente enojando a su compañero gatuno.

…

 **Spike:** Y dime, si no llego a utilizar todo los objetos del baúl azul, me los puedo quedar.

 **¿?:** Nya! ¡Eso está prohibido joven cazador!

Spike busco el origen de aquella voz encontrándose con un gato negro con partes blancas en sus patas y hocico, portaba una ramita con dos hojas en la boca, un parche rojo en el ojo, un sombrero de paja en la cabeza, una capa azul y un pequeño barril al costado suyo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Creo que olvide presentártelo, Spike él es Nyan Jirou, si tienes demasiados objetos y quieres más espacio pero sin desacerté de ellos, puedes entregarlo a Nyan Jirou que se encargara de llevarlo a la aldea Yukumo donde podrás recogerlo – le aclaro su maestro.

 **Nyan Jirou:** Así es, y solo puedo hacer una entrega por misión Nya! – aporto el gato negro.

 **Spike:** Hay algo más que deba saber antes de comenzar mi misión.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No, eso por ahora es lo básico que tienes que saber pero si quieres un consejo anda a las zonas 5 y 7, ahí encontraras las setas especiales que te piden.

 **Spike:** De acuerdo – dijo decidido el dragón y comenzó a caminar unos pasos solo para detenerse a un par de metros antes de ir a la zona 1 – y… ¿Cómo son las setas especiales?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Sabes mejor te acompaño – dijo su maestro soltando un suspiro y llevándose una mano a la cara.

 **Spike:** Creí que tenias prohibido intervenir.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ser espectador y indicarte algunas cosas no significa que estoy interviniendo, así que vamos de una vez, ah y ten cuidado con dos tipos de insectos, uno de ellos se alimentan de esas setas y el otro te atacara por invadir su territorio.

 **Spike:** Puff que tan aterradores pueden ser unos diminutos insectos – hablo sin temor el dragón.

…

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 5]

 **Spike:** ¡AAAHHHHH!

Gritaba el pobre dragón que corría en círculos mientras era perseguido por 3 insectos terrestres parecidos a hormigas de color verde con pinzas en sus bocas.

Y otros 2 insectos voladores similares a las avispas, solo que más delgadas y con la cabeza de color rojo.

Tal vez piensen que nuestro amigo dragón está exagerando por huir de unos insectos, pero creo que ustedes harían lo mismo si estos insectos tuvieran el tamaño de un perro… a que ya no son tan valientes.

 **Spike:** ¡Ayuda! – le pidió llorando cómicamente mientras corría, a su maestro que se encontraba sentado encima de una roca viendo el espectáculo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Lo siento, no puedo intervenir – menciono mientras alzaba las manos a la altura de sus hombros, luego vio como uno de los insectos terrestres le tiro una sustancia color verde pantanosa sacada de su apéndice trasero, dicha sustancia cayó en la espalda de Spike – Ten cuidado ese Altaroth te acaba de reducir la resistencia a golpes físicos – después los insectos voladores trataron de atacarlo con sus aguijones – Cuídate de los aguijones de los Bnahabra, si te llegan a pinchar te van a…

 **Spike:** ¡AHHHJKFKDHJEWFE! – el cuerpo del joven dragón cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras tenia leves espasmos.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Paralizar… bueno por lo menos le fue mejor que a mí cuando tome mi primera misión en mi aldea natal – mencionó mientras veía al pobre dragón con el cuerpo paralizado y una gran expresión de dolor en su rostro; los insectos que lo atacaron se retiraron viendo que el chico no merecía la pena – A esperar que pase el efecto de la parálisis.

 **OoOoOoO**

Las portadoras de la armonía se pasaron toda la tarde preguntando a los pobladores de Ponyville si habían visto a Spike; muchos no querían responder a sus preguntas y se iban poniendo escusas, otros simplemente las ignoraba y por ultimo algunos se alegraban con la desaparición del dragón argumentando que así es mejor aunque ese tipo de comentarios hacia hervir la sangre de las chicas, no iban a perder el tiempo peleando con ese tipo de ponys.

La posición del sol indicaba que pronto se ocultaría dando espacio a la noche y nuestras amigas se encontraban sentadas en la banca de un parque con los ánimos por los suelos al no poder encontrar ni siquiera una pista del paradero de Spike.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡No puede ser, nadie sabe o no le importa Spike, por Celestia y si le pasa algo malo, todo será mi culpa! – habló desesperada la chica unicornio que ya se comenzaba a jalar los pelos.

 **Applejack:** No es solo tu culpa compañera, cada una le dijimos algo hiriente sin querer o lo apartamos de nosotras ayer – Mencionó arrepentida la granjera para luego ver como Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rainbow bajaban las cabezas apenadas.

 **Rarity:** Que raro, según yo recuerdo no hice nada que hiriera a mi querido Spike Waiky ayer, de hecho no lo vi en todo ese día por prepararme para salir en una cita en la noche con ese mujeriego – dijo lo ultimo con mucho odio al recordar como ese sujeto le decía lo mucho que la amaba teniendo otra pareja el muy desgraciado.

Twilight comenzó a unir los puntos de ayer en la noche donde llego Spike muy enojado y hasta pudo jurar que habían unas lágrimas secas en su rostro y con la nueva información que esa misma noche había salido a su cita Rarity con ese sujeto… no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducirlo y unir los puntos.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Spike te vio – musito en un tono muy bajo que ninguna de sus amigas lo llego a oír.

 **Rarity:** Perdón quería ¿qué dijiste?

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡Que Spike te vio! – esta vez lo grito molesta – es por eso que él estaba muy enojado esa noche del día de ayer, debió verte con ese sujeto y le rompiste el Corazón y yo… yo encima le grite, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar porque estaba tan molesto, pero que clase de amiga soy… – Ahora comprendía todo el dolor que tuvo el pobre dragón ese día, dolor que ella simplemente aumento, unas lagrimas se asomaron por su rostro, ya ni siquiera se podía considerar su amiga.

Ahora Rarity se sentía miserable por romperle el corazón a su amigo Spike, ella ya sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella pero por la diferencia de especies y edad; principalmente por la edad, ella no podía aceptar una relación más allá de la amistad con el dragoncito, pero tampoco le quería romper el corazón diciéndole que no lo amaba, lamentablemente ya le había roto el corazón al pobre y de una manera aun más cruel que ´´ _No te amo´´ o ´´Solo te veo como un amigo´´_ (N/A: Perdón a los lectores si les abro viejas heridas XD)

 **¿?:** ¿Están buscando a Spike? – dijo una voz inocente y tierna en el cielo.

La portadoras alzaron la vista encontrándose con una chica de 19 años, pelo rubio, unos hermosos ojos amarillos disparejos, unas alas de color gris y unas marcas de burbujas en ambas mejillas; la chica que se encontraba volando portaba un uniforme de cartera con su típica bolsa para cartas apoyada en su hombro.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Derpy? – La nombrada le dio un linda sonrisa – ¿Qué haces aquí? Que no debes estar entregando el correo.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** No le hagas caso Derpy – Rainbow se molesto un poco – Sabes algo de Spike, podrías por favor decirme donde los viste por última vez – menciono esperanzada la chica unicornio de encontrar a su amigo para disculparse como es debido y tratar de enmendar todo lo que le hizo al pobre para recuperar su amistad.

 **Derpy:** Creo que lo vi irse por…

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Para ser tu primera misión, no lo hiciste nada mal – hablo tranquilamente el cazador.

 **Spike:** Tú crees – dijo irónicamente.

El chico peli verde tenía su ropa rasgada, el pelo lleno de ramas y la cara sucia por la mescla de sudor y tierra, mas parecía un vagabundo que un cazador.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Mírale el lado bueno, te trajiste otros hongos y un poco de madera de tu misión, aparte te van a pagar por cumplirla.

 **Spike:** En eso tienes razón.

Aprendiz y maestro llegaron a la aldea Yukumo y se fueron directo a la señora jefa de la aldea que los recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

 **Kaoi Shimura:** Veo que has cumplido la misión joven cazador, así que toma tu paga 300 zenis y esto – la señora le entrega una libreta a Spike el cual la mira confundido – esa es tu libreta de cazador, cada vez que completes una misión de cualquier tipo de estrella se te anotara ahí, también tiene todos tus datos.

Spike comenzó a dar una hojeada rápida a su libreta en la cual estaban todos sus datos como su edad, peso, tamaño, ¿raza?, etc. (N/A: Su libreta de cazador lo pondré al final de este capítulo)

 **Spike:** Muchas gracias –agradeció mientras hacia una reverencia.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Oye Spike que tal si celebramos tu primera misión cumplida en el restaurante Niku Azuda, puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo invito.

 **Spike:** ¡SI! – grito muy contento el dragón, valió la pena pasar todo el sufrimiento de este día con tal de comer un gran banquete.

Y así el cazador con el chico dragón se fueron rumbo al restaurante pero a unos metros más atrás, en la entrada del pueblo aparecieron dos sujetos, uno de ellos era el comerciante amigo del cocinero que tenía su gran mochila en la espalda y a su lado lo acompañaba un chico de 13 años, cabello negro y color carmesí en las puntas, uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por un parche negro y el ojo visible era de color azul claro, su ropa era igual a la de los pobladores de la aldea y en la espalda llevaba dos espadas cruzadas hechas de algún tipo de metal y en los mangos de dichas espadas tenían nudillos del mismo metal, esas armas eran conocidas como _Dagas Gemelas_ , cuyos materiales para su fabricación eran un poco difíciles de conseguir.

 **Chico:** No sé porque tuvimos que recolectar setas habiendo mejores misiones – dijo un poco molesto el chico del parche.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** Conozco a esos animales que venían en las misiones y créeme, no son tan fáciles como cazar Gaguas, aparte el Kelbi es muy rápido.

Caminaron hasta estar frente a la encargada de la aldea que les pago por las 10 setas especiales y al igual que Spike, le dio al chico una libreta de cazador con sus datos.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** Escucha – el chico le prestó atención – debes sentirte decepcionado por no dejarte ir a la misión que tú querías pero comprende que apenas estas comenzando, ya cuando vayas a la escuela de cazadores te enseñaran todo lo que necesitas saber y apuesto que hasta podrás hacer todo lo que dice tu libro – el chico soltó un suspiro de decepción.

 **Chico:** Comprendo, es que quiero ser fuerte para cumplir mi sueño – dijo muy decidido el joven viendo directamente al comerciante el cual sonrió ante la determinación del muchacho.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** Y yo se que lo harás.

 **¿?:** Vengo a recibir la paga de los 3 cuernos de Kelbi de mi misión señora Kaori – se oyó la voz de una chica.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Oh si, unos Felyne las trajeron hace unos momentos, toma tu paga 300 zenis y tú libreta de cazadora – le entrego las cosas a la chica mostrando una sonrisa como siempre.

El chico de pelo negro con las puntas carmesí volteo y vio a una chica de 13 años, pelo largo color celeste, ojos achinados con orejas las puntiagudas y largas de forma horizontales, piel rosada, nariz respingada vistiendo también una ropa típica de los lugareños de Yukumo, dicha chica portaba un arco de madera con cintas rojas envueltas y una funda en su espalda donde llevaba las flechas, era un _Arco Yukumo_ , un arma muy conocida por los pobladores.

 **Chico:** Como lograste conseguir los cuernos, no se supone que los Kelbi son rápidos – pregunto curioso el joven.

 **Chica:** Que te importa – hablo la chica sin mirarlo a la cara.

 **Chico:** Oye que te pasa, yo solo te pregunte nada mas – hablo un poco molesto el joven.

 **Chica:** Pues no te metas en lo que no te concierne chico pirata – el insulto hizo que apareciera una enorme vena en la frente del joven pira… quiero decir del joven con el parche.

 **Chico:** Sabes, te golpearía si no fueras una chica – si que se estaba conteniendo y mucho.

 **Chica:** O es porque temes descubrir que soy mejor que tu pirata – le reto la chica.

 **Chico:** Tú… tú… – comenzó a examinarla con la mirada hasta que se le ocurrió decirle lo primero que se le vino a la mente – ¡Plana! – si, lo peor que le puedes decir a una chica.

La chica se tapo sonrojada el pecho plano y luego le lanzo una mirada de muerte al chico el cual también le daba la misma mirada, ninguno daba crédito a retroceder.

El comerciante se golpeo la cara con la palma de su mano, mientras la encargada de la aldea los miraba con una incómoda sonrisa y una gran gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

 **Kaori Shimura:** _*Creo que tendremos a unos interesantes nuevos jóvenes cazadores*_

* * *

 _ **-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:**_ (Estará en constante actualización y no será la única)

ºNombre: Spike

ºSexo: Masculino.

ºRaza: Dragón humanoide.

ºEdad: 13 años

ºTamaño: 152 centímetros.

ºCaracterísticas: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.

ºRango: Novato.

ºFelyne compañero: Ninguno

ºMisiones cumplidas:

\- De una estrella: 1

\- De dos estrellas: -

\- De tres estrellas: -

\- De cuatro estrellas: -

\- De cinco estrellas: -

\- De seis estrellas: -

* * *

 **The only 95:** Sabía en lo que me metía cuando comencé el fic, obviamente. Sabía el reto que me esperaba, también. Sabía todo lo que tenía que escribir por delante y que no dejaría a los lectores con una historia incompleta, si. Lo que trato de decir es que hay mucho por hacer y escribir en este fic, es complicado ya que el mundo de MH tiene cantidad de cosas y yo como escritor no quiero saturarlos de información poniendo en un solo capitulo todo, nadie puede procesar tanto así que a medida que avance la historia pondré objetos, armas y armaduras, etc y sin saturarlos de información (Suspirando) tengo también que investigar en la wiki de MH algunas cosas ya que no soy bueno describiendo pero tampoco les dejare en el aire solo poniendo el nombre – el escritor toma un vaso de agua – para serles sincero yo doy asco describiendo por ejemplo si me dicen describe a Garfield pues yo solo digo que es un gato anaranjado y gordo, ven que doy asco, por eso me todo un vaso de Aceite de Omega 3 al día para poder hacer una descripción más o menos decente XD.

El escritor hace algunos estiramientos de brazos y piernas.

 **The only 95:** Literalmente me amanecí hasta las 3 para avanzar el fic ya que estoy muy animado ya que aprobé calculo diferencial y también porque he visto que esta historia tiene una gran aceptación con 10 comentarios en el segundo capítulo, otra cosa, quiero mandarle un gran agradecimiento a _0megachaotic_ por su OC, si el chico que aparece en la última parte es su OC, saben me gustan que los lectores aporten sus ideas y él me pregunto por PM si podía incluir a su OC en mi historia y me gusto la idea ya que con mi otro fic _**EL COMIENZO**_ se me secaron las ideas para crear OC´s pero _0megachaotic_ me sugirió su OC, claro que al principio le sugerí algunos cambios y al final lo termino y le creó una buena historia para él, asique si estás leyendo esto amigo, muchas gracias, no te decepcionare y por ti y por mis lectores no abandonare la historia. Bueno habiendo terminado esto a contestar los Reviews.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _0megachaotic_ _:_ Bueno ya hizo su primera aparición tu OC, Jejeje esa Ratiry nunca aprende, sabes eres el segundo que dices eso y descuida habrá algunas chicas interesadas en nuestro joven dragón, lo de los mensajes lo dudo, yo se que Celestia no merece eso porque sinceramente ella no tuvo la culpa. Sobre las habilidades de Spike puede ser, solo debo dejar que mi imaginación vuele XD.

 _dikr_ _:_ Spike se convertirá en un gran cazador pero como todos comenzara siendo un novato, ya te darás una idea con este capítulo, quien sabe en un futuro puede darle una pelea hasta el mismísimo rey de los dragones en Equestria. Supongo que será un dragón terrestre/mágico ya que en MLP no aclaran nada de su origen, pobre hasta en el dibujo lo dejan de lado T.T

 _zero003_ _:_ Buenas, aun recuerdo al Kirin en el MH Freedom Unite esa cosa era rápida y lo peor era los truenos que lanzaba desde su cuerno y descendía desde el cielo, ya te mencione que detesto a los monstruos con habilidades de electricidad, para alivio de Spike no hay Kirin en el MH 3rd pero igual creo que se espantarían si lo hieran con una armadura hecha de cierto úrsido, en especial Fluttershy, sobre la escuela hay también hará misiones de cazador como tarea, no pos así prefiero hacer una tesis de 50k de palabras XD. Deja un comentario de mi otro fic si te gusto, adiós amigo.

 _Gonzox-kun_ : Si me alcanza tiempo hare el reto y también espero el 28 con ansias para el siguiente capítulo de tu fic de preguntas, ojala aparezca el reto que deje XD, saludos.

 _xopita507_ _:_ Que cuentas bro, la idea de equinosapiens digamos que tu indirectamente me la diste cuando me degastes en mi otro fic el comentario sobre tú y tu profesor hablando de ponis XD. Me gusta que mi historia tenga aceptación, eso me llena de ganas de seguir escribiendo. Todos tenemos caricaturas que nos gustaron en la infancia, mi favorita fue ´´Pie pequeño´´ y ´´Bob el constructor´´, odiaba, odio y seguiré odiando a ese puto espantapájaros hasta la muerte XD. Usa el traductor de Google, la vieja confiable aunque traduce para la mier…, pero peor es nada :P. WUJU tengo fans, los llevare a la senda del Clop para tener más adeptos XD… ojala Steven no haiga escuchado eso. Sobre la Friendzone, es lo mismo que me pregunto todos los días, pero es peor la brotherzone _,_ sino pregúntaselo a Vladimir (De la saga de Nest Hunter). Hasta luego bro.

 _Rackno Warlord_ _:_ Metal Gear al igual que MH pertenecen a Cancop, y créeme que lo que jugaste ahí solo es una pequeñísima parte de todo el universo de MH, lo de la descripción lo dejare junto con el nombre, ya cada uno es libre de buscar o no. No hay muchos fic en español donde le den protagonismo al dragón pero son muy buenos lamentablemente demoran mucho en publicar capítulos y pues por la desesperación de seguir leyendo ese tipo de fics cree este, Spike también es mi favorito.

 _elias22_ _:_ Acá esta el siguiente capítulo amigo, me alegra que te guste :-)

 _Ale X-12C_ _:_ Hay esta el entrenamiento/tortura de nuestro amigo dragón y apenas está comenzando XD, voy a responder a tus preguntas.

1-Me gusta eso, puede que las aprenda, ya me comenzaron a aparecer algunas ideas amigo.

2-Hay varias armaduras hechas de metal y otros animales que no son dragones o que no tengan escamas. Lo de volar lo dudo pero hay armaduras con habilidades por ejemplo que suben el ataque, te hacen resistentes a elementos, etc.

3-Nuestro amigo saldrá hecho un gran cazador, adonis y rompedor de corazones, Rarity se arrepentirá de haberlo dejado en la Friendzone XD.

4-En realidad hay no hay lvl (Creo que la gente confunde mucho a MH con Final Fantasy), más bien hay subes de rango de cazador novato, principiante, etc, hasta llegar al gremio que es el rango más alto. Y sobre los poderes puede que los obtenga ya que como tú dices, el no pertenece a esa dimensión y más que en MLP no aclaran su origen pues, las posibilidades son infinitas.

 _la chica 790:_ Xopita ya te dejo un trauma XD, Spike ya comienza a ser un cazador de corazones JAJAJA. Yo soy más jugador de consolas como la PS1, PS2 y PSP, y uno que otro juego de estrategia de PC, nunca me llamaron la atención los juegos de futbol, apenas jugué el winieleven del PS1 pero como te dije mi favorito es Klonoa, aunque lo jugué en ingles no entendí la historia pero me gustaba la música, hace un par de años atrás lo descargue para PSP en español como emulador de PS1 y digamos que hay entendí la historia y sinceramente llore con el final mas la canción triste, es una pena que no muchos conozcan el juego y solo se haiga estancado en dos partes T.T. Crisk y yo ya publicamos nuevos capítulos, solo falta xopita, ojala la turba furiosa le de la inspiración necesaria para escribir jejeje. Hasta luego amiga.

 _edson:_ Gracias por tu comentario amigo, saludos.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Eso es todo y gracias a los que aportan sus ideas en los comentarios porque las tomare en cuenta, enserio. Y antes de despedirme les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada y un prospero año nuevo 2017, si gustan pueden seguir mis otros fics en especial **EL COMIENZO** el cual ya está en últimos capítulos de la cuarta la saga de ´´El pegaso: El ciber soldado´´. Ya saben dejen sus reviews si tienen una duda o cualquier cosa, yo con gusto se las responderé.

 **Steven:** Oye The only donde quieres que ponga las cajas de Champan.

 **The only 95:** Mételas en la refrigeradora, jejeje ya voy preparando los tragos para recibir el nuevo año, adiós y cuídense, se despide The only 95 nos leemos luego.

 ** _(Capitulo 3 corregido 18/10/18)_**


	4. La Escuela de Cazadores

**Steven:** Que aburrido, no está dando nada interesante en la tele – dijo el chico peliblanco sentado en el sofá mientras cambiaba canales al azar.

En eso por la puerta entra un joven despeinado con sus lentes un poco sucios y una taza de café en la mano.

 **Steven:** Miren quien se despertó del coma etílico – menciono con burla.

 **The only 95:** Cállate canoso, AGGG! diablos aun no se me pasa el dolor de cabeza – se llevo con fastidio una mano a la frente.

 **Steven:** Oye cuando vas a subir el cuarto capítulo de Spike The Hunter.

 **The only 95:** ¡Verdad!, en la borrachera de año nuevo olvide escribir el cuarto capítulo, voy a ver cómo le va.

Caminando se acerco a su computado y tomando un sobo de su café vio su perfil de fanfiction y…

 _ **PUFF!**_

Escupió todo el café que tenía en la boca directo a la pantalla.

 **The only 95:** ¡No me jodan 12 Reviews! – Menciono estupefacto – ¡12 Reviews, bueno algunos comentaron más de dos veces pero que chucha son 12 Reviews! – grito impresionado.

 **Steven:** A ver – se acerco a la pantalla – valla, eso si no me lo esperaba, de seguro ahora piensas escribir el fic no es así The only ¿The only? – No recibió una respuesta y cuando volteo a ver el escritor, este estaba tomándose toda una jarra de café y luego de terminarla la arrojo en el piso rompiéndola en miles de pedazos -¡No mames, pinche loco que te pasa!

 **The only 95:** ¿Dónde está mi laptop?

 **Steven:** ¿Qué?

 **The only 95:** ¡¿QUE DONDE ESTA MI PUTA LAPTOP?!

 **Steven:** ¡Oye no me grites! – le respondió molesto - creo que esta en tu cuarto.

 **The only 95:** Bien – camino directo a las escaleras del segundo piso – voy a estar ahí y no quiero que me molesten, no importan cuanto tiempo me quede ahí dentro – dicho eso se retiro a su cuarto.

 **Steven:** Ahora que mosca le pico a este – apago lo televisión y se sentó en la silla de la computadora – a ver qué hay de nuevo en Youtube.

 _[Tres días después]_

 **Computadora:** Y esos son los 7 fanfics mas perturbadores de la historia, te ha hablado Dross y te deseo buenas noches.

 **Steven:** Ya intuía un poco cual era el numero uno – dijo el humano sentado frente al computador.

 **Metamorf:** Oye The only lleva 2 días sin salir de su cuarto – menciono preocupado el Changeling que entro en la sala.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ni siquiera salió para comer – agrego el poni de la katana que también entro junto con el Changeling.

 **Steven:** Ahora que me lo dicen es verdad, que estará asiendo en su cuarto que ni siquiera para comer salió ese…

 _ **PUMM!**_

Sonó como si un objeto hubiera caído del segundo piso y cuando estaban dispuestos a ir a investigar el escritor entro a la sala aunque más parecía un vagabundo por su aspecto.

 **The only 95:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – se reía como desquiciado mientras sostenía un USB rojo en su mano – ¡por fin lo termine, 12 K de palabras, rompí mi record JAJAJAJAJA! – se guía riendo como un loco pero en un descuido se le cayó el USB al piso terminando en miles de pedazos y sus OC's ya esperaban un grito de desesperación por parte del autor pero… – JAJAJA menos mal siempre tengo otra copia – menciono más tranquilo cuando les mostro otro USB.

 **Steven:** Ahora vas a publicar el capitulo.

 **The only 95:** No – se acerco al peliblanco y le dio el USB – hazlo tú, yo me voy a bañar, estoy que apesto, estar encerrado en mi cuarto en pleno verano no fue una buena idea que digamos.

 **Steven:** Supongo que te bañaras con agua fría ahora que estamos en verano.

 **The only 95:** Me voy a bañar con agua caliente así que te jodes – menciono mientras se iba al baño.

 **Steven:** Estas enfermo, sabes.

 **The only 95:** ¡Metete en tus asuntos!

 **Steven:** (Suspirando) Oigan me ayudan a subir el capitulo – les hablo al Changeling y al poni terrestre.

 **Nest Hunter:** Claro, porque no – dijo con seriedad.

 **Metamorf:** ¡Yuju, ya quiero seguir leyendo las aventuras de Spike! – grito muy animado

* * *

Vemos a un chico peli verde con una piyama blanca con dibujos de pescados y bolas de estambre, el chico estaba durmiendo boca arriba mientras su cara era tapada por un libro que tenia titulado ´´ _Todo sobre la aldea Yukumo``_ , dicho chico no era otro sino nuestro amado y frienzoneado amigo Spike el dragón, que al parecer se quedo dormido mientras leía.

En eso por la puerta entra un adulto mayor de entre los 35 y 40 años, de pelo blanco, llevaba puesto un polo rojo oscuro, pantalón negro con franjas cremas, también llevaba unas sandalias de madera, aquel sujeto era el cazador Satoru Hiroshi.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Spike a levantarse – hablo tranquilamente.

 **Spike:** No Twilight, no quiero limpiar la biblioteca… - pronuncio entre sueños mientras se acomodaba en la cama callándose el libro de su cara.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** (Suspirando) Conste que te lo advertí… Aoi, Jaiiro – llamo el cazador a sus dos gatos los cuales aparecieron inmediatamente con un balde de agua cada uno, aunque el gato azulado era el que parecía más animado – ya saben que hacer – les dijo a sus gatos.

 **Aoi:** _*Jejeje me voy a cobrar el coletazo Nya!*_ \- pensó con malicia el gato azulado.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

 **Spike:** ¡¿COMO, CUANDO, DONDE?! – se levanto todo empapado mirando hacia todos lados hasta que noto que estaba su maestro frente a el cruzado de brazos con los gatos sosteniendo en par de baldes vacios - ¡PORQUE ME LEVANTAS ASÍ! – grito muy enojado el dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Son las 7 am, acuérdate que dentro de una hora iras a la escuela de cazadores y no creo que quieras llegar tarde.

 **Spike:** Oh… Jejeje creo que lo olvide – menciono apenado el joven dragón mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Para resumirles las cosas, habían pasado ya dos días desde la primera misión de una estrella de nuestro amigo dragón, en ese tiempo Satoru lo estuvo entrenando rigurosamente en el manejo de la espada para que ataque como es debido y la forma de defenderse con el escudo, entrenando con pedazos de maderas clavados en el suelo, claro que también lo obligo a pelear a puño limpio, pero contra él sería injusto para el dragón así que le pidió a uno de sus gatos que se enfrentara con Spike, Aoi se ofreció voluntariamente con una sonrisa un poco escalofriante para un gato, aunque la pelea termino con varios arañazos en la cara de Spike y un gato casi ileso, si, dije casi ileso porque cuando Spike giro para que no le arañaran la cara otra vez, sin querer le dio un gran coletazo al pobre gato que termino rodando por el suelo pero seguía consiente y dispuesto a seguir peleando. Aunque Aoi había recibido golpes peores, la humillación que un cazador novato sin ninguna experiencia como Spike lo golpeara, eso sí hirió su orgullo.

También nuestro amigo dragón mejoro un poco su resistencia corriendo todas las mañanas, pero eso no acaba ahí, ya que le mandaron a leer varios libros de la aldea para que tratara de memorizarse lo más que pudiera y con su maestro haciéndole repasos antes de dormir llevándose la sorpresa que el chico dragón memorizara casi todo el libro con solo leerlo una vez, tal vez eso se deba a tener una ex-amiga obsesionada con los libros que también lo obligaba a leer a él.

 **Spike:** La gente de la aldea Yukumo son famosos por su carpintería. No se limita a los edificios y artículos para el hogar, su madera de creación manual va tan lejos como su herrería. Hacen equipo de caza tradicional por sus cazadores de un material llamado madera Yukumo, que sólo puede ser recolectada de los bosques de las zonas montañosas – Decía el dragón mientras se llevaba un pedazo de huevo frito a la boca y luego tomar un poco de jugo de naranja.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Muy bien, que mas – también estaba acompañando al dragón tomando el mismo desayuno.

 **Spike:** La madera tiene propiedades únicas, que puede ser condensada a través de la forja con un material tan duro como minerales y partes de monstruos. Parte de la madera de mejor calidad incluso puede estar condensado como mineral, en conclusión la madera Yukumo es de la mejor que hay y es el orgullo de su gente – término de hablar el dragón para luego recoger los platos y llevarlos al fregadero.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Un gran cazador no solo se mide por su fuerza y agilidad, también por su conocimiento, aunque sea el conocimiento más básico te puede salvar la vida, no lo olvides.

Spike seguía vistiendo su típica ropa que tenía en Equestria aunque tenía unas pantuflas con cara de gatos sonrientes y grandes bigotes, si se preguntan venia con el conjunto de tan singular piyama, la cual fue comprada por cortesía de ambos gatos.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Bueno aun queda algo de tiempo, quieres hacer un repaso mas – dijo tranquilamente en cazador el cual tenía su típica armadura de escamas rojas con púas negras, solo que sin el casco.

 **Spike:** De hecho quisiera hacerte una pregunta – el cazador se acomodo en su asiento y le prestó más atención - ¿Por qué nadie en este lugar me teme?, es decir, me parezco a los monstruos que combaten pero aun así ningún poblador hasta hora me lanzo aun mirada de miedo u odio, solo de curiosidad y otros me sonrían mientras me saludaban – pregunto muy confundido el dragón ante la actitud de los pobladores de la aldea Yukumo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Spike – hablo con seriedad - dime te acuerdas de Azuma el cocinero o Kaori la encargada de la aldea y las que da las misiones – el dragón asintió – pues veras ellos son Wyverians.

 **Spike:** ¿Wy… que? – dijo muy confundido

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** En este mundo existen dos razas, los Humanos y los Wyverians, estos últimos se caracterizan por tener orejas puntiagudas de forma horizontal y ojos achinados, se dicen que evolucionaron a partir de los reptiles, así como los humanos de los primates. Tienen una larga longevidad llegando a vivir hasta los 350 años.

 **Spike:** Entonces pueden ser cazadores muy experimentados con la edad a la que pueden llegar – opino el dragón pero el cazador negó con la cabeza - ¿no?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Veras, la mayoría de ellos son pacifistas y se dedican más a la búsqueda del conocimiento llegando a ser considerados una raza muy inteligente pero obviamente hay casos muy raros donde alguno de ellos se dedican a ser cazadores, de hecho en el gremio de la aldea Yukumo hay un pequeño anciano Wyverian, considerado el cazador más viejo pero aun mantiene esa rudeza al batirse a duelo con un monstruo, muy respetado en todos lados _*Lastima que sea un adicto a la bebida*_ \- pensó lo ultimo con vergüenza el cazador.

 **Spike:** Así que por eso no me tienen miedo – comprendió lo que le quería decir su maestro.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Exacto, de seguro piensan que eres un Wyverian ya que los hay altos y fornidos que se dedican a la herrería, otros con rasgos mas reptilianos con sus piernas un poco mas curvas parecido a un Jaggi u otros más humanos siendo estos híbridos con la desventaja que tienen la misma longevidad de un humano, por eso te miran con mucha curiosidad que poseas cola, colmillos pequeños y escamas en algunas partes de tu cuerpo.

 **Spike:** Sabes, me alegro estar en tu aldea, me siento muy feliz en este lugar – menciono el dragón sintiéndose como en casa.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Esta no es mi aldea – dijo simplemente el cazador ganándose la atención del dragón – mi aldea es Kokoto (N/A: Es la aldea del MH 1)

 **Spike:** Pero, entonces como llegaste a la aldea Yukumo – hablo un poco sorprendido.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Es una laaaaaaaaaaaaaarga historia y creo que no tenemos el tiempo suficiente – vio hacia atrás donde un reloj de arena que ya estaba a punto de llegar a una línea con un numero 8 – será mejor que te pongas algún zapato de cuero o quieres ir con tu pantuflas de gatos – menciono con burla el cazador causando que el pequeño dragón se avergüence.

 **Spike:** Mejor hubiera ido yo a comprar al mercado en vez de esos par de gatos – menciono molesto el dragón mientras cogía su _Hacha vieja Yukumo_ junto con su escudo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Deja eso hay.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué no lo tengo que llevar?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Los primeros días no, así que vamos de una vez – se paró de su asiento y se puso su casco.

.

Habían llegado a la falda de la colina donde el camino se dividía en tres, uno donde llevaba a un frondoso bosque y a lo lejos se podía ver las montañas, otro a las escaleras para subir la gran casa o mansión de madera color rojo con bordes dorados, el lugar del Gremio y el ultimo camino tenía un marco de madera con un logo de una espada cruzada con una flecha.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Vez ese marco – Spike asintió – sigue ese camino y te llevara a la escuela de cazadores, en la entrada solo muestra tu libreta de cazador, como ya pague para tu inscripción te dejaran entrar.

 **Spike:** Espera, ¡pagaste!

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Descuida, el dinero no es problema para mí.

 **Spike:** ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Me llamaron para una reunión urgente con el Gremio, solo espero que no sea algo aburrido – menciono sin darle importancia al asunto – así que suerte Spike.

 **Spike:** Gracias, igualmente.

El dragón se alejaba caminando tranquilamente mientras Satoru veía como se alejaba, luego de su armadura saca una carta roja con un sello extraño que era del gremio, sin abrir la carta se notaban la palabra _``Urgente´´_ escrito en ella.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** (Suspirando) _*Solo espero que no sea por lo que creo que es*_ \- pensó preocupado dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

.

 _ **TOC! TOC! TOC!**_

Toco la gran puerta nervioso el dragón y es comprensible, estar en un mundo que no conoce y para rematarla será su primer día de clases cuando él nunca en su vida ha ido a una escuela, los motivos esta de más decirlo.

Pronto la puerta se abrió un poco mostrando a un señor mayor de edad con unas gafas viejas y casi sin pelo.

 **X:** Buenas tardes jovencito, soy el portero, me dejaría ver su libreta por favor – pidió amablemente.

 **Spike:** Cla… claro, acá esta – le dio su libreta.

Aquel anciano se acomodo los lentes y procedió a leerla, luego se la devolvió a Spike y lo invito a pasar.

 **Viejo portero:** Todos los alumnos se están reuniendo en el campo de entrenamiento, te sugiero ir allí de una vez.

 **Spike:** ¿Y dónde queda el campo, si fuera tan amable por favor? – pregunto siempre siendo cortes como le habían enseñado.

 **Viejo portero:** Solo tienes que seguir adelante joven.

 **Spike:** Muchas gracias – se inclino agradeciéndole y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar indicado dejando al viejo alegre de que aun hallan jóvenes que conservan los buenos modales.

.

Después de recorrer un largo pasillo llego por fin al campo lleno de césped donde habían varios chicos y chicas humanos con la típica vestimenta de la aldea y otros una ropa muy distinta de color negro estilo oriental y sombrero de paja, la mayoría parecían tener su misma edad. Algunos estaban reunidos en grupos conversando animadamente con emoción en sus rostros por iniciar como nuevos cazadores.

Nuestro joven dragón se sentía nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo ya que en este lugar podría hacer amigos de su misma edad, sin temor a que lo traten como un monstruo, este sería un nuevo comienzo para la vida de nuestro amigo Spike, una nueva vida que comenzó cuando dio el primer paso pero inmediatamente fue empujado por detrás cayendo al suelo y llamando la atención del resto de estudiantes.

 **X1:** Muévete inútil no vez que te metes en mi camino – Spike solo escucho aquella voz masculina con aire presumido y arrogante.

 **X2:** Como hay gente que se mete en el camino de alguien tan grande como él – dijo otra voz masculina muy fastidiosa.

 **X3:** Si, el que será el que será el más grande cazador de todos los tiempos, además de muy apuesto – esta vez era una voz femenina chillona que alagaba al que lo había empujado.

Furioso Spike se levanto dispuesto a encarar al trió tan desagradable, cuando se paro vio a un chico pelo mostaza con una armadura muy rara compuesta de un polo manga larga grueso de color azul marino con fucsia oscuro, en el hombro, pecho, espalda y en las muñecas tenia placas de metal, su pantalón era azul marino muy grueso con botas de metal con cuero en la parte de los pies. La chica de cabello color crema tenia la misma armadura que al parecer no variaba en nada, claro solo en la parte del pecho, ambos tenían sus casco al costado sosteniéndolo con los brazos y sus rostros eran casi idénticos, al parecer eran gemelos. Pero el que más destacaba era un chico de pelo rubio y largo, piel casi blanca, ojos celestes, llevaba una armadura que a simple vista parecía muy costosa de color plateada a la cual de seguro debieron sacarle brillo ya que reflejaba la luz del sol, con algunos toques de azul en las placas de metal que ofrecían movilidad a la armadura, también llevaba su casco en su brazo mirando a Spike con ese aire de superioridad.

 **Spike:** _*Este sujeto, me recuerda a cierto príncipe de Cantelort*_ \- pensó mientras se le venía a la mente un unicornio de pelo rubio y con una actitud desagradable.

 **X1:** ¡Pero que ven mis ojos! – Grito exageradamente el chico de cabello rubio – no sabía que los fenómenos se podían inscribir en la escuela de cazadores.

 **Spike:** ¡A quien llamas fenómeno idiota! – si Twilight la escuchara hablar de esa forma le daría una gran reprimenda pero ella no estaba hay así que no había problema.

 **X2:** Oye cómo te atreves a insultarlo fenómeno – menciono el chico peli mostaza.

 **X3:** Acaso no sabes quién es él – amenazo la chica pelo color crema.

 **Spike:** No, ni me interesa pero no me gustan los sujetos groseros como tú y creo que al resto tampoco – Spike vio alrededor esperando que algunos estuvieran de acuerdo pero la gran mayoría desviaba la mirada y otros lo ignoraban pero entre ellos un chico de cabello negro con puntas color carmesí se lo quedo escuchando.

 **X1:** jajajaJAJAJA – se rio con intensidad ese rubio hasta que se cayó tratando de recuperar el aliento – mira como parece que eres nuevo te lo diré una vez para que se te quede grabado, yo soy Ichiro Chisaku, miembro de la familia más grande de cazadores de la aldea Yukumo, mi linaje viene desde hace cientos de años, todos ellos fueron nombrados los mejores cazadores de su época y yo seré el próximo Gran Cazador y jefe del Gremio así que vete haciéndote esa idea monstruo.

 **X2/X3:** Si, monstruo – secundaron los otros compañeros del rubio.

Spike apretó los puños por la ira que sentía acordándose de cómo lo llamaban en Ponyville, aquel lugar donde supuestamente reinaba la amistad y la armonía, que gran mentira.

 **X4:** ¡Eres un maldito cobarde insultando a otro solo porque estas con tus amigos! – salió en defensa un chico pelo negro de puntas carmesí y con parche en el ojo de color negro.

El chico rubio se quedo viendo al del parche juzgándolo con la mirada.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** ¿Y tú quien eres? – hablo con desprecio,

 **X4:** Mi nombre es Aurian Yagami – dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Je, otro fracasado y tuerto por lo visto– lo dicho causo que al chico del parche le creciera una enorme vena en la frente – al parecer los fracasados se defienden entre sí.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Acaso quieres pelear imbécil!

 **Spike:** Amigo tranquilo, no lo vale – puso una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizar al chico que lo defendió porque no quería que se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Sera mejor que escuches al monstruo, tuerto – ambos se enojaron y mucho – además ustedes dos contra mi solo acabarían humillándose a sí mismos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Apuesto que solo eres pura boca y nada de puños.

Con una sonrisa presumida Ichiro saco su libreta y la abrió frente a ellos viendo que tenia 5 sellos en las misiones de una estrella sorprendiendo a ambos, luego procedió a guardarla.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Como verán par de fracasados, yo ya cumplí las 5 misiones y planeo hacer mas hasta que llegue el momento del examen para la misión de dos estrellas, JEJEJE apuesto que ustedes apenas tienen solo una misión y es la de recolectar hongos JEJEJE.

El rubio estaba provocando a ambos y estaba funcionando porque ellos le lanzaban una mirada de muerte y en cualquier momento se lanzarían para arremeter contra aquel sujeto arrogante y detestable…

 **X5:** Si comienzan a pelear en medio del campo, ustedes tres serán expulsados – habla una chica Wyverian de pelo celeste largo con una mirada seria, Aurian al toque identifico a la chica.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Valla, valla, si es Mina Hikari, dime porque no entiendes que tu raza nunca serán buenos cazadores, te ahorras todo el tiempo que desperdiciaras y comienzas a trabajar con tus padres vendiendo artesanía de madera – hablo con tono burlesco

 **Mina Hikari:** Tus insultos tal vez funcionen con otros pero no conmigo Ichiro – respondió aun manteniendo aquella mirada seria.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** JU! – Volteo a ver al par de chicos – pronto nos volveremos a encontrar fracasados y cuando llegue ese momento les mostrare lo que puede hacer un verdadero cazador descendiente de un linaje tan puro como los Chisaku.

Aquel presumido se puso su casco y junto con su grupo se retiro dejando a Spike, Aurian y Mina viéndolo con desprecio.

 **Mina Hikari:** Sera mejor que no se metan con él – ambos chicos ahora le prestaron atención a la chica – no por nada tiene cinco misiones cumplidas amenos que quieras perder la cola – le dijo a Spike y luego se quedo viendo a Aurian con molestia – y tú quieras perder el otro ojo pirata de pacotilla.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer tabla! – roja de ira la chica alzo su puño conteniéndose de golpear aquel chico pero usando todo su autocontrol se retiro del lugar antes de cometer homicidio.

 **Spike:** ¿Se conocen?

 **Aurian Yagami:** Algo por el estilo, yo solo le pregunte una cosa y me respondió con un insulto, creo que está loca – lo dicho por el chico del parche saco una enorme gota en la sien a nuestro dragón.

 **Spike:** Oh, creo que no me presente – estirando su mano frente al chico – soy Spike, Spike el dragón, gracias por defenderme, es la primera vez que alguien lo hace.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Yo soy Aurian Yagami es un gus… ¡Eres un dragón! – grito muy… ¿Emocionado?... esa no era reacción que se esperaba Spike, incluso pudo ver a algunos alumnos que les llamo la atención cuando Aurian grito – valla eso es genial amigo y yo que creí que eras una clase diferente de Wyverian.

 **Spike:** Jejeje gracias – menciono mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca – dime sabes que vamos hacer ahora en la escuela.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ni idea, solo me dijeron que tenía que esperar en el campo…

 _ **BOOM!**_

Una gran explosión que levanto una cortina de humo llamo la atención de todos los jóvenes y cuando esa cortina de humo se comenzó a despejar poco a poco se vio a una chica de unos 25 años, pelo marrón corto, un polo color verde pantano manga cero cubierto por una placa de metal donde están sus… atributos, cabe destacar que tenían hasta esa misma forma y también tenía unos pantaloncillos cortos de color verde más claro que le llagaban hasta los muslos dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, con unas botas grises que le llegaban hasta las rodillas donde era cubierta por un metal, guantes gruesos de cuero color amarillo oscuro que le llegaban hasta el codo que también tenía un metal cubriéndolo. Aquella chica tenía una mirada intimidante con una sonrisa un poco escalofriante.

Esta demás decir que la mayoría de chicos se sonrojaron a tope, otros comenzaban a sangrar por la nariz y los más enfermos se reían como pervertidos sumidos en su fantasía sexual mientras babeaban.

 **Spike:** Valla que es linda – dijo un poco sonrojado el dragón, un pensamiento normal para cualquier chico de su edad – tu qué opinas Auri… - se quedo callado al ver que su nuevo amigo estaba sangrando un poco por la nariz – mmm… oye amigo… te sangra un poquitín la nariz.

Sorprendido rápidamente se limpio su nariz antes que alguien más lo notara y luego hiso como si nada.

 **X6:** ¡Escuchen inútiles, mi nombre es Mey Okamishi y yo seré su maestra de practica así que les voy avisando que este lugar no es para hacer amigos y divertirse porque los entrenamos para combatir criaturas que ni en sus mas aterradoras pesadillas hallan imaginado, llevándolos hasta la muerte y si hay alguna gallina por aquí será mejor que se retire de una vez, QUEDO CLARO! – todos se quedaron callados temblando ante tal discurso _``motivador´´_ que les dio su maestra, la cual luego de esperar un rato sin recibir respuesta esbozo una gran sonrisa que infundio miedo a sus alumnos – Bueno ya que no hay ningún cobarde, ¡Síganme!

.

Todos los estudiantes junto con su maestra de practica llegaron a una sección del campo donde había una mesa larga rectangular con varias armas, a unos metros un muñeco de forma humanoide hecho de madera y cubierto de paja el cual era para practicar obviamente.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Escuchen inútiles y así los llamare porque no crean que por cumplir misiones de una estrella recolectando hongos ya son cazadores – una daga imaginaria se clavaba tanto en Spike como en Aurian y encima de ambos aparecía un letrero con la palabra _``Inútiles´´_ \- Ahora antes de comenzar les mostrare los distintos tipos de arma – todos los alumnos se interesaron por la clase – Comenzare con las armas a corta distancias de corte.

De la mesa cogió una enorme espada de un solo filo ya que el otro lado estaba cubierto por madera rodeada de cintas rojas al igual que el mango.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Esta es una GRAN ESPADA y su nombre es _Espada Yukumo_ , como verán este tipo de armas tiene un gran alcance, así como una gran cantidad de daño que inflige, la desventaja es que es muy pesada haciendo sus movimientos muy lentos, tanto para atacar como para defenderte con ella.

Puso la espada en la mesa y agarro una katana dentro de su funda, tanto el mango como la funda estaban hecha de madera con cintas rojas alrededor, luego la desenfundo mostrándosela a sus alumnos.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Otro tipo llamada ESPADA LARGA, su nombre del arma es _Katana Yukumo_ , al igual que la anterior tiene un gran alcance con la diferencia que es más rápida y versátil, la única desventaja es que no puedes cubrirte de grandes ataques con esta.

Dejo el arma en la mesa y cogió lo que parecía un hacha pequeña con su escudo, Spike la reconoció ya que se parecía a su arma solo que la que sostenía la maestra lucia mas nueva.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Esta arma ESPADA, de nombre _Hacha Yukumo_ – ahora entendió porque lucia tan nueva, es que su arma se llamaba Hacha Vieja Yukumo - es considerada un arma estándar ya que su ataque tiene un valor medio, no es rápida, pero tampoco es lenta y ofrece una mejor protección al tener su propio escudo y no se dejen engañar, grandes cazadores la siguen utilizando, incluso es considerada el armas más confiable de corto alcance.

Dejo el hacha con su escudo en la mesa y agarro dos espadas curvas de un solo filo muy similares con mangos de madera de cintas rojas.

 **Mey Okamishi:** HOJAS DOBLES, el nombre del arma es _Daga Yukumo_ – Aurian se mostro muy interesado en tales armas – para manejar este tipo de armas hay que tener una buena coordinación, agilidad y velocidad si quieres aprender a usarlas, un cazador con esas características puede atacar y esquivar a un monstruo confundiéndolo al mismo por donde atacar, lo malo es que no puedes defenderte con estas así que tendrás que depender mayormente de esas características si quieres salir vivo.

Deja las armas y luego tomo un pedazo de madera doblado a la mitad con dos hojas de metal en lados opuestos de lo que parecía la parte superior, pero Mey agarro la parte de la madera que no tenía el metal, lo apego a la atura de su pecho y haciendo un movimiento rápido estiro su brazo aun agarrando la madera hasta que se oyó un ´´Click`` y los dos pedazos de maderas doblados quedaron estirados sorprendiendo a los alumnos ya que ahora se veía que el arma era una gran hacha de doble filo, aunque uno de los filos era más grande que otro pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos es que la maestra jalando una parte del mango y oyéndose unos engranajes la parte del filo pequeño se unió al grande formando una espada de un solo filo que soltaba un tipo de electricidad roja en la punta de esta.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Esta es un HACHA ESPADA, su nombre _Hacha Yukumo_ , y por el tipo se puede intuir que es un Hacha y a la misma vez una espada pero la gran diferencia es que cuando toma la forma de espada tiene un efecto especia que varía en todas las Hachas Espadas, por ejemplo esta tiene un revestimiento de energía que aumenta el ataque, la desventaja de esta arma aparte que no te puedes defender con ella, es que es muy difícil manejarla, pocos se han vuelto expertos aprendiendo a usarlas – convirtió otra vez la espada en un hacha, luego haciendo otro movimiento el arma se doblo en dos y la dejo en la mesa – ya ven a lo que me refiero, bueno ahora vamos con las armas contundentes que solo son dos.

Tomo lo que parecía un enorme mazo con una cabeza de madera exageradamente grande y envuelta a los costados con cintas rojas.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Es el MARTILLO, su nombre _Yukumo Madera_ , requiere una gran fuerza para manejarlos y no puedes protegerte con esto, pero eso importa poco si con esta belleza le logras dar un buen golpe en la cabeza a esas bestias ya que los aturdes bastante, es un arma en la que yo estoy especializada JEJEJE cuantos cráneos e destrozado, me trae gratos recuerdos – sobra decir que todos se pusieron pálidos con solo imaginarse a la pobre criatura que se cruce en el camino de aquella chica.

Dejo el martillo en la mesa y cogió otra arma que parecía un gran cuerno pero tallado de madera con algunos agujeros en la parte final y envuelto con cintas rojas en el mango.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Un arma poco usada y a la cual casi nadie le da importancia, el CUERNO DE CAZA, su nombre _Silbato Yukumo_ , verán esta arma como el tipo que es puedes producir notas musicales si la posicionas en el lugar correcto para captar las corrientes de viento, tal vez les parezca ridículo ponerse hacer música en medio de una batalla pero esta arma puede producir notas especiales que aumentan el ataque, defensa de los aliados, cura y hasta ensórdese a los monstruos, es mas de soporte para cuando se va a cazar en grupo pero también puedes golpear con ella como si fuera un Martillo aunque no causara el mismo daño – dejo el arma en su lugar – ahora las armas que se pueden incrustar.

Saco un palo de madera envuelto en cintas rojas con una hoja de metal en la parte final, dicha arma venia con un escudo rectangular de metal con madera a los costados.

 **Mey Okamishi:** La LANZA, su nombre _Lanza Yukumo_ , no hay mucho que decir de esta arma mas que tiene un gran rango de ataque y te da una facilidad de movimiento y defensa.

Devolvió el arma a su lugar y cogió lo que parecía… ¿una combinación de un fusil con una lanza?, solo que el cañón del fusil terminaba en punta, parte del arma era madera y el cañón de metal, también venia con su propio escudo.

 **Mey Okamishi:** LANZA PISTOLA, su nombre _Fusil Yukumo_ , es un derivado de la lanza pudiendo incrustarse en el enemigo pero la ventaja es el cañón el cual hace un disparo disperso pero si logras disparar mientras esta incrustado en el monstruo, pues ya se imaginaran ustedes pero debo de advertirles es difícil de manejarlo ya que es pesado y si no tienes un buen agarre la potencia del disparo te hará retroceder varios metro hasta incluso tirarte al piso dejándote más vulnerable para el monstruo – muchos en su mente ya estaban descartando el utilizar dicha arma – bueno ahora pasemos a las armas de largo alcance, solo son tres.

Dejo el arma y cogió lo que parecía un rifle de madera con algunas partes de metal solo que en la parte del cañón tenía un arco de forma vertical.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Esta es una BALLESTA LIGERA, el nombre del arma es _Ballesta ligera Yukumo_ , esta arma es fácil de maniobrar, tiene un rango de disparo de 10 metros y el daño que causa es aceptable, también utiliza una munición especial de distinto tipo que puede desde perforar, dispersarse, envenenar, paralizar, adormecer y tener ataques elementales.

Saco otra arma muy parecida a la anterior solo que esta era más grande y el arco en el cañón estaba de forma horizontal.

 **Mey Okamishi:** La BALLESTA PESADA, su nombre _Cañón Yukumo_ , con un ataque devastador supera con creces a la ballesta ligera al igual que el rango de disparo que puede ser el doble, utiliza la misma munición pero la desventaja es que si un monstruo te tiene en la mira se te va a ser muy difícil esquivarlo, por eso esta arma es más recomendable usarla cuando se va a cazar en grupo.

Dejo el arma en la mesa y agarro la ultima que faltaba.

 **Mey Okamishi:** El ARCO, nombre del arma _Arco Yukumo_ – la chica de pelo celeste presto más atención – un arma muy versátil, ataque rápido, tiene un rango de 7 metros aunque no haga tanto daño las flechas, también puedes golpear con ellas y sumergiendo la punta de las flechas en unas sustancias como veneno, pueden afectar al enemigo – dejo el arma en la mesa y tomo un papel – Para avisarles todas las armas que les mostré causan el mismo daño por ser para novatos pero a medida que las mejoran o crean otras ahí se ven su características tan destacables, dicho esto es hora de una prueba – se oyó un quejido por parte de los alumnos molestando a la maestra - ¡ESCUCHEN INÚTILES NO LES PREGUNTE SI QUERÍAN UNA PRUEBA ASÍ QUE LLAMARE A CADA UNO, TOMARAN UNA DE LAS ARMAS DE LA MESA Y ME MOSTRARAN SUS HABILIDADES PARA EVALUARLOS, QUEDO CLARO! – grito enfurecida tomando inconscientemente el Martillo.

 **Alumnos:** ¡SI SEÑOR, PE… PERDÓN, SI SEÑORA! – Respondieron automáticamente por temor a enojar más aun a su profesora y que los aplastara con el arma que sostenía.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Bien – dejo el arma en su lugar y comenzó a ver la lista – Ichiro Chisaku _*Genial un Chisaku arrogante*_ \- pensó con fastidio - pase al frente, tome un arma y muéstrenos lo que puede hacer.

El rubio camino hasta la mesa con una sonrisa presumida y un aire de superioridad, cogió la Gran Espada.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Esto es para que reconozcan la superioridad de los Chisaku, fracasados.

Sosteniendo con sus dos manos la enorme espada corrió hacia el muñeco dándole un profundo corte en el pecho donde la paja que lo cubría salió volando y el arma quedo clavada en el suelo pero no paro hay ya que giro aun sosteniendo el mango, la punta de la gran espada comenzó a arrastrase por el suelo levantándose poco a poco por el giro y luego…

 _ **PUUM!**_

Todos se quedaron callados cuando la parte de la cintura para arriba del muñeco de madera había caído al suelo porque Ichiro lo había cortado a la mitad usando la fuerza que obtuvo girando 360 grados con el arma.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Quiero que superen eso – dijo mientras veía con malicia a Spike y Aurian los cuales aun no crean lo que habían visto.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Muy bien – dijo anotando algo en el papel con una pluma que tenia – esperaremos hasta que unos Felyne traigan otro muñeco así que valla preparándose el siguiente quien es…

Y así transcurrió el tiempo con varios alumnos usando distintos tipos de armas, algunos lo hacían bien, otros fatal y algunos que parecían que era la primera vez que sostenían un arma, aunque claro ninguno pudo superar o por lo menos igualar los que había hecho Ichiro.

 **Mey Okamishi:** El siguiente es Spike.

Nuestro amigo dragón se puso nervioso y tomando aire camino al frente sorprendiendo a la maestra por su aspecto pero luego le indico que tome un arma y el tomo la espada con el escudo.

 **Mey Okamishi:** _*Valla al parecer alguien que si sabe usar el cerebro*_ \- pensó la profesora ya que desde la primera demostración del rubio todos los hombre tomaban mayormente la gran espada, katana, matillo, hacha, lanza pistola o ballesta pesada por ser armas grandes, para verse cool y tratar de impresionar a las chicas, lamentablemente la mayoría ni siquiera lograban levantarlos o manejarlos bien quedando en completa humillación y ella ya no les dejo tomar otra porque se supone que cuando escoges un arma es porque sabes usarla, no por un estúpido capricho.

Suspirando y tratando de tranquilizarse Spike se mentalizo viendo al muñeco de prueba y recordando todo lo que le había enseñado Satoru.

 **Spike:** _*Piensa antes de atacar, primero trata de inmovilizarlo*_

Corrió hacia el muñeco y estando un par de metros se agacho girando estirando su brazo que sostenía la espada y haciendo un corte en las piernas del muñeco sacando un poco de paja en el proceso, luego se paro y dio un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia.

 **Spike:** _*Segundo, hazle cortes en el cuerpo para desangrarlo haciendo que pierda sus fuerzas poco a poco, no olvides cubrirte*_

Se lanzo al ataque de nuevo haciendo distintos cortes en el pecho del muñeco siempre cubriéndose con el escudo, aunque eso le pareció ridículo al rubio y a algunos alumnos ya que el muñeco lo le iba a atacar, la profesora estaba muy atenta al tipo de ataque de aquel extraño chico.

 **Spike:** _*Tercero, los monstruos se enojan cuando están al límite aumentando su velocidad y fuerza de ataque, trata de esquívalos y si tienes la oportunidad ¡ATÚRDELO!*_

Con el escudo que estaba en su brazo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del muñeco dejando muy confundido a los estudiantes pero sorprendiendo a la maestra.

 **Mey Okamishi:** _*Valla como es que sabía que puede aturdir golpeando con escudo así como un martillo, al parecer alguien le está enseñando a este chico y no hace un mal trabajo*_ \- pensó sonriente la profesora al ver un nuevo alumno con un brillante futuro de cazador.

 **Spike:** _*por ultimo ¡DARLE EL GOLPE DE GRACIA!*_

Incrusto el arma a un lado del cuello del muñeco y luego se alejo lentamente recuperando el aliento, al parecer aun tenía que trabajar más para aumentar su resistencia física.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Muy buen trabajo, pon el arma en su lugar y vuelve con el grupo.

Spike saco con un poco de dificultad la espada del cuello y la puso en la mesa, una vez que volvió al grupo su amigo Aurian lo felicito por una buena demostración.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Aurian Yagami – llamo la maestra.

 **Spike:** Buena suerte – le deseo el dragón.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Gracias - Camino con mucha confianza en sí mismo y cogió las Hojas Dobles – ¡Al ataque! – grito lleno de determinación.

Corrió a una gran velocidad antes de llegar puso su dos espadas juntas adelante clavándolas en el pecho del muñeco luego las abrió separándolas provocando un gran corte desde el pecho hasta las axilas, sin descanso y con una buena coordinación comenzó a atacar al muñeco haciéndole diversos cortes en todo el cuerpo aunque en uno de sus ataque casi se tropieza.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Eso estuvo cerca menos mal estuve practicando, será mejor que termine con un gran movimiento*_

Con un arma dio un corte horizontal de derecha a izquierda y luego regresando de izquierda a derecha doblando ambas rodillas e inmediatamente dio un gran salto estirando ambos brazos con sus armas y girando en el aire haciendo un gran corte en el rostro del muñeco. Aurian callo sentado muy cansado y con la frente llena de sudor.

 **Mey Okamishi:** _*Nada mal, con algo de práctica y buena enseñanza puede incluso hasta desbloquear la habilidad de las Hojas Doble*_ \- pensó muy convencida – puedes volver y deja las armas.

El chico del parche volvió donde su amigo dragón el cual lo alagaba por esa increíble demostración de agilidad con el par de armas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** JEJEJE gracias – menciono un poco avergonzado – pero aun me falta practica.

 **Spike:** Pero aun así fue asombros, si llegamos a practicar mas estoy seguro que superaremos a ese egocéntrico rubio – dijo muy animado.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Tienes razón, lo aremos morder el polvo por insultarnos y…

El sonido de dos objetos incrustándose en madera los saco de su conversación y cuando vieron al muñeco de prueba este tenía incrustado dos flechas, una en la cabeza y otra en la entrepierna, impresionados se preguntaron quien hiso eso pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas al ver a la chica de cabello celeste que sostenía un arco el cual brillaba de color amarillo hasta que poco a poco perdía su brillo.

 **Mey Okamishi:** _*Increíble, uso la habilidad del arco*_ \- pensó anonadada la maestra ya que era la primera vez que un cazador novato hacia eso y más siendo ella una Wyverian - _*Al parecer tiene un gran talento*_ \- se fijo como una de las flechas estaba en la entrepierna del muñeco - _*Jejeje pobre del hombre que la moleste*_

La chica le lanzo una sonrisa perversa a Aurian el cual temblaba con solo imaginarse que una de esas flechas tenga como objetivo sus partes nobles.

 **Spike:** Te compadezco amigo – dijo el dragón mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda – por experiencia se mucho de la furia femenina – se acordó de cómo Applejack, Rainbow e incluso Rarity molían a golpes a cualquier chico que se sobrepase con ellas.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Bien ya acabamos con todos, así que síganme.

.

Todos estaban frente a una de las muchas puertas del pasadizo y la maestra estaba al costado de la puerta cerrada.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Hasta aquí llego yo, así que quiero que entren en silencio y tomen asiento – uno de los alumnos alzo la mano - ¿sí?

 **Alumno:** ¿Que vamos hacer adentro?

 **Mey Okamishi:** Lo sabrán cuando entre – menciono sin darle mucha importancia.

Luego de eso la maestra se retiro dejando a los alumnos los cuales entraron al aula que tenían sillas con mesas individuales y cada uno se acomodo en su sitio con Ichiro presumiendo de ser el mejor y por eso debe sentarse al frente para que lo miren todos los fracasados y sorprendentemente nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo por miedo o por lo que sea.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oye Spike hay que sentarnos cerca – propuso.

 **Spike:** Claro – menciono alegre el dragón ya que era la primera vez que estaba en un aula y según lo que le habían contado las CMC siempre se sentaban juntas para conversar entre ellas.

Una vez que todos se acomodaron en su sitio la puerta fue abierta de improviso asustando a más de uno y entro un señor Wyverian mayor de edad vistiendo un polo de color mostaza y encima una bata de color blanco, unos pantalones gruesos verde oscuro y unas sandalias de madera.

 **X7:** Mucho gusto jóvenes mi nombre es Iroki Rokushi y yo seré su profesor de teoría, no se muevan de sus asientos porque les pasare una hoja con 10 preguntas que tendrán que responder en 30 minutos – el pánico se apodero de todos e incluso habían algunos que ya estaban acordando en pasarse las respuestas.

 **Spike:** _*Menos mal que Satoru me exigió estudiar*_ \- vio a su amigo al costado el cual se estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa - _*Solo espero que le vaya bien*_ \- sintió pena por su amigo del parche.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Mierda, mierda, mierda*_ \- era lo único que pensaba mientras seguía golpeándose contra la mesa esperando que por algún milagro se anule el examen, lamentablemente todos sabemos por experiencia propia que eso nunca pasa.

…

Satoru estaba en medio de una sala dándole la luz del tragaluz mientras era rodeado por 8 sobras que estaban en la oscuridad paradas a su alrededor y una más pequeña sentada en lo que parecía un trono.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ya estoy aquí, para que me llamaron – quería ir directamente al grano.

 **Sombra 1:** Nos llego el informe de que tienes a un joven en tu custodia – menciono tranquilamente una voz masculina.

 **Sombra 2:** Eso no sería un problema si dicho joven presentara unos rasgos tan… particulares – hablo una voz femenina sin tratar de ofenderlo.

 **Sombra 3:** Se nos aviso que él fue incluido en la escuela de cazadores y tu pagaste su matrícula – dijo otra voz masculina.

 **Sombra 4:** En mi opinión él debe ser sacado – hablo con desprecio una voz masculina - es ridículo que un monstruo sea cazador y que nos asegura que no pueda ser una amenaza contra los estudiantes – dicho comentario molesto a Satoru.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Antes que nada él tiene un nombre, Spike y no permitiré que insultes a mi estudiante Yamato Chisaku– respondió muy ofendido a la sombra que salió de la oscuridad viéndose una armadura dorada con un casco que cubría toda su cara y parecía que tenía una corona en la parte de la cabeza.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Osas insultarme, tú extranjero y cómo es eso que ese monstruo es tu estudiante.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Yo decidí entrenarlo porque vi en él aquellos valores, determinación y humildad que tu hijo nunca tendrá.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi familia, el linaje de los Chisaku viene de los cazadores más grandes, ellos pertenecieron a este gremio desde que se formo y si estás aquí es nada más por simples recomendaciones de otras aldeas!

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Recomendaciones que me gane con mi propio esfuerzo y no jactándome a cada rato de tener un estúpido linaje.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** ¡Eres un maldito bastardo de…

 **Sombra 5:** ¡A CALLAR! – grito una voz carrasposa que provenía de aquella pequeña sombra que estaba sentada en el trono.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Lo… lo siento Gran Cazador, pero no podía dejar que este sujeto…

 **Gran Cazador:** No estamos aquí para jugar a nadie Yamato – respondió tranquilo haciéndolo callar al de la armadura dorada y luego vio a Satoru – solo quiero que me respondas algo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Por supuesto Gran Cazador – hablo con respeto ante su superior.

 **Gran Cazador:** ¿No es un Wyverian, cierto?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No – dicha respuesta desconcertó a las demás sombras que solo estaban de espectadores ya que era la única explicación lógica.

 **Gran Cazador:** Tiene que ver con lo que me contaste cuando viniste a la aldea, buscando información de aquel que te ayudo en tus inicios de cazador.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si – nadie sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

 **Gran Cazador:** Bueno puedes retirarte y el joven queda a tu cuidado Satoru.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Gracias Gran Cazador – Se inclino como muestra de respeto y se retiro del salón bajo la mirada de odio que le dirigía el sujeto de armadura dorada.

 **Gran Cazador:** (Suspirando) _*Necesitare un buen trago al final del día*_ \- pensó cansada quella pequeña sombra sentada en el trono

…

En la tarde antes de que se ocultara el sol, todos los estudiantes se encantaban saliendo de la escuela de cazadores, solo por este día salieron mas tarde. Los jóvenes se encontraban conversando entre sí, de cómo les fue en la prueba escrita, intercambiando respuesta y otros lamentándose por haber cometido una estupidez escribiendo lo que no era. (N/A: No sé porque esto me trae recuerdos :V)

Entre los que salían vemos a Spike saliendo junto a su amigo Aurian, el primero estaba tranquilo y relajado mientras que el otro era todo lo opuesto… creo que no hace falta decir a quien le fue mal. (N/A: No sé porque me siento identificado :V)

 **Spike:** Es increíble que todas las preguntas vinieron de los libros que leí.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Spike, por favor no hables – no quería saber nada respecto a la prueba escrita.

 **Spike:** Lo siento amigo, oye me tengo que ir creo que Satoru me está esperando en casa.

Al pronunciar aquel nombre el rubio presumido con su grupo se detuvieron y un chica Wyverian de pelo celeste también hiso lo mismo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Espera – dijo sorprendido - Satoru, Satoru Hiroshi, el cazador Satoru Hiroshi – menciono consternado el chico del parche.

 **Spike:** Si el mismo, estoy viviendo en su casa y también me entrena para ser un cazador – dijo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Eres su aprendiz! – El dragón asintió – ¡Eso es asombroso amigo, te entrena el Cazador Errante Satoru Hiroshi!

 **Spike:** ¿Cazador Errante, como es eso? – pregunto confundido.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Amigo, él es conocido en muchas aldeas en la que ha estado, a cazado los monstruos más conocido de dichas aldea ganándose buenas recomendaciones de ellas y es considerado un ídolo en su aldea natal Kokoto, prácticamente es una leyenda y que tú seas su aprendiz, o valla como te envidio! – grito muy emocionado sorprendiendo a Spike ya que lo único que sabía de su maestro es que venía de otra aldea.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Es inaceptable que un gran cazador como él este entrenando a un fracasado como tú – se acerco el rubio con su grupo – él merece tener un aprendiz que venga de un linaje de grandes cazadores, no un monstruo como tú.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Ya me tienes cansado con tu linaje, porque no te lo metes por donde no te da el sol!

 **Chico:** Sera mejor que tú no te metas tuerto fracasado, si hay alguien merece ser entrenado por el gran Satoru ese es Ichiro – le respondió el peli mostaza.

 **Chica:** Si, ambos son unos fracasados, ni siquiera merecen estar en esta escuela – Dijo la de pelo crema.

 **Mina Hikari:** Lo dicen el par de hermanos lambiscones – llego la chica de pelo celeste y luego miro al rubio – creo que Satoru ya le dejo muy en claro a tu padre sobre ese asunto no es así.

El rubio egocéntrico apretó los puños y sin decir nada más se retiro seguido de su grupo, el dragón se acerco a la chica de pelo celeste.

 **Spike:** Gracias amig…

 **Mina Hikari:** No soy tu amiga – pronuncio secamente callando al dragón – si hice eso es porque detesto a ese narcisista, no por ser tu amiga, que eso te quede claro chico escamoso y espero que Satoru no haiga cometido un error en tomarte como pupilo – dicho eso se retiro dejando al par de amigos solos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Esa pecho plano sí que está loca, tú qué crees Spike, ¿Spike? – se preocupo el chico de peli negro con puntas carmesí porque el dragón no le respondía, la razón, se quedo pensando en lo último que le dijo la chica.

…

Ya de noche y en la casa del cazador errante vemos a Spike, Satoru y a sus par de gatos cenando en la mesa del comedor, una comida que fue preparada por ambos felinos y para variar era pescado frito, aunque el dragón solo movía el pescado con su tenedor, no estaba muy animado que digamos, tal comportamiento llamo la atención de su maestro.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si no te gusta el pescado puedo ordenar a Aoi que compre algo del restaurante de Azuma – propuso mientras el gato azulado suplicaba no tener salir a la calle a estas horas de la noche.

 **Spike:** No es eso – menciono desanimado el dragón – es algo que me tiene rondando por la cabeza desde que salí de la escuela.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Y sobre qué es eso, sabes soy tu maestro y estoy para ayudarte en lo que pueda – hablo amablemente el cazador.

 **Spike:** Oí que usted es un famoso cazador conocido en muchas aldeas y yo me pregunto si se seré digno de ser su aprendiz porque para ser sincero no siento ser lo suficiente mente bueno como otros.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Quien te metió esa idea en la cabeza Spike – hablo seriamente y con una mirada de enojo al dragón el cual se asusto un poco.

 **Spike:** Fu… fue un tal Ichiro Chisaku – vio como su maestro soltó un suspiro mientras ponía una cara de fastidio - ¿Lo conoce?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ichiro Chisaku, lamentablemente lo conozco tanto a él como a su padre Yamato Chisaku un miembro del gremio. Cuando vine a la aldea Yukumo me dejaron entrar al Gremio por las recomendaciones de las otras aldeas y digamos que me hice de una gran fama entre los cazadores y por aquella fama Yamato me pidió que entrene a su hijo, para serte sincero yo nunca pensé tener un aprendiz aunque me gustaba aquella idea de compartir mis conocimientos con alguien así que acepte, aun me arrepiento de eso – cogió su vaso de agua de la mesa y se lo cabo de un sorbo para luego dejarlo otra vez en la mesa –Ichiro tenía un gran talento, inteligente, ágil, fuerte pero todo eso era opacado por su comportamiento. Grosero, vanidoso, narcisista, egocéntrico, presumido, con el típico pensamiento de ser superior a los demás y que todos deben besar el suelo donde camina solo por llevar el apellido de Chisaku los cuales dicen que descienden de un linaje de grandes cazadores, creí que podría cambiar al chico pero con solo tres días entrenándolo me di cuenta que es imposible así que le dije a su padre que no lo entrenaría mas. Lógicamente se sintió ofendido por eso y trato de convencerme ofreciendo la generosa cantidad de cien millones de zenis – a Spike casi se le cae la quijada al oír la enorme cantidad de dinero – pero lo rechace, desde entonces me gane su desprecio pero ni me importa, padre e hijo son igual de creídos.

 **Spike:** Y porque decidiste entrenarme a mí, digo no vengo de una familia de cazadores, nunca he manejado un arma sino hace unos días, ni siquiera soy de este mundo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Porque eres todo lo contrario Ichiro, eres amable, humilde y bondadoso, aunque no sepas manejar un arma eso no importa, puedes aprender y todo eso me lo has demostrado en estos tres días, tres días en los cuales me he convencido de que he hecho una buena elección en escogerte como mi estudiante _*Aparte hay otro motivo pero eso te lo diré más adelante Spike*_ – puso su mano sobre la cabeza del chico dragón y le revolvió los pelos verdes – así que deja de pensar eso y no dejes que los insultos de ese presumido te afecten porque vas a conocer a otros que no piensen así de ti y te ofrezcan su amistad.

 **Spike:** Jejeje de hecho hoy hice un amigo, su nombre es Aurian Yagami, estuvimos juntos en la prueba de práctica y de teoría aunque creo que a él no le fue bien en la última.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Eso se oye interesante, porque no me cuantas como te fue tu día en la escuela de cazadores, con todo el lujo de detalles.

Así pasaron la noche maestro y aprendiz conversado animadamente sobre lo que le paso al joven dragón y contándole más de su amigo al cazador.

 **OoOoOoO**

Reinaba la noche en Equestria y las mane six estaban reunidas en la biblioteca, todas desanimadas, tristes y preocupadas junto al ave fénix ya que estuvieron buscando por 4 horas al dragón dentro del bosque cuando les dijo Derpy que lo vio ingresar hay cuando ella repartía el correo, sobra decir que salieron disparadas al bosque con temor de que el pequeño dragoncito se topara con las horribles criaturas que la habitaban.

Se separaron para cubrir más terreno pero ni aun así lograron encontrarlo y antes que se dieran por vencidas Rainbow diviso en el aire a un ave de fuego volando cerca a la entrada de una cueva y Twilight conociendo a un solo tipo de ave con esas características solo pudo deducir que era Peewee el ave fénix de Spike así que fue corriendo en esa dirección con las esperanzas de encontrar a su amigo escamoso, lástima que todas aquellas esperanzas desaparecieron al igual que el dragón.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Una cueva sin salida – dijo con gran pesar la chica unicornio.

 **Fluttershy:** Peewee dice que Spike estuvo siguiendo algo que él no alcanzo a ver, pero cuando llegaron a la cueva le pido que lo esperara afuera aunque él no quería izo caso, pero a los minutos se oyó un grito dentro de la cueva y él muy asustado entro pero no encontró a Spike – tradujo todo lo que le dijo el ave fénix que lucía tan triste que hasta sus llamas habían perdido la intensidad que siempre tenían.

 **Rarity:** Mi pobre Spike waiki, donde estas – pronuncio mientras se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

Todas no podían asimilar la idea de que habían perdido al dragoncito, ya que no tenían más pistas y la única era de Derpy y Peewee que las llevaban a un punto muerto.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** _*Ahora que le diré a la princesa*_ \- pensó aterrorizada.

 **OoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente Spike volvió a ir a la escuela de cazadores solo que esta vez todos los alumnos se encontraban en el salón sentados con su profesor de teoría y su profesora de práctica frente a ellos.

 **Iroki Rokushi:** Bien, acá tengo sus pruebas corregidas, pasare a entregárselas a cada uno.

Y así comenzó a entregar las pruebas y mientras las entregaba se pudo oír los típicos lamentos y suspiros de alivio de parte de algunos estudiantes.

 **Iroki Rokushi:** Muy bien joven Spike – le dijo el Wyverian mientras le entregaba una nota con un 10 alegrando al pequeño dragoncito, de algo sirvió amanecerse para leerse los libros pero luego escucho un golpe al costado suyo viendo a su amigo Aurian que tenia apoyado su cabeza en su carpeta mientras sostenía una hoja con un 2 de color rojo.

 **Spike:** _*Creo que no le fue bien que digamos*_ \- pensó con una gran gota en la frente.

A unos asientos Ichiro apretaba su hoja viendo al dragón ya que él saco un 9 humillado al ser superado por lo que según era para él era un monstruo.

 **Mina Hikari:** _*Al parecer el señor me creo mejor que los demás fue superado*_ \- pensó la chica de pelo celeste que tenía su prueba en la mesa con un 8.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Les tenemos una noticia para todos – los estudiantes prestaron atención a su maestra – vamos a formar equipos de tres los cuales se mantendrán hasta que se gradúen como cazadores.

 **Alumna:** Pero porque debemos formar grupos maestra, no deberíamos enfocarnos en crecer individualmente.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Tienes razón en eso pero como cazadores se les presentaran misiones difíciles para su actual nivel las cuales solo podrán superarlas con ayuda de un equipo, coordinándose cada uno podrán superarlos además así aprenderán a trabajar en conjunto con otros dejando de lado sus diferencias para cumplir la misión.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Y van a formar a los grupos al azar? – pregunto el chico del parche el cual ya se había recuperado un poco.

 **Iroki Rokushi:** En realidad los agruparemos de una manera que el equipo este equilibrado, para eso eran las pruebas tanto escritas como con armas – estaba claro para los estudiantes.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Ahora diré los nombres – saco una hoja y se aclaro la garganta – Equipo 1 lo conforma Ichiro Chisaku, Katsuro Kishaba Y Katsumi Kishaba.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Como siempre el numero uno – dijo con una sonrisa presumida el rubio dándole la razón ambos gemelos que estaban en su equipo.

 **Mey Okamishi:** El equipo 2 lo conforma…

Y así estuvo la maestra nombrando varios nombres y nuestro dragón estaba muy nervioso por ver con quien les tocaba hacer equipo.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Equipo 7, los integrantes son Spike… – el nombrado presto atención cuando escucho su nombre – Aurian Yagami – su amigo al costado le dedico una sonrisa, el dragón estaba feliz porque estaría junto con su primer amigo que hizo – y Mina Hikari.

Inmediatamente el chico del parche y la chica de cabello celeste se levantaron de sus asientos y enojados señalaron al otro.

 **Aurian/Mina:** ¡YO NO HARE EQUIPO CON ESA LOCA PLANA/ESE PIRATA IDIOTA! – Gritaron el par a la vez pero se volvieron a sentar en silencio cuando recibieron una mirada de muerte de parte de su tan ``amable y comprensible´´ maestra la cual había sacado de la nada un martillo gigante.

 **Mey Okamishi:** ¡LOS EQUIPOS YA ESTÁN ACORDADOS Y NO PUEDEN RETRACTARSE ASÍ QUE SE QUEDAN CALLADOS O LES APLASTO EL CRÁNEO A AMBOS, ESTOY SIENDO CLARA! – El par asintió - ¡Y ESTO VA PARA EL RESTO ME ESCUCHARON INÚTILES! – todos estaban temblando y algunos ya estaban mojando los pantalones del miedo.

 **Iroki Rokushi:** Bu… bueno porque no se… seguimos nombrando al resto de e… equipos – menciono también asustado el profesor.

 **Spike:** _*Algo me dice que tendré que ser el mediador de este equipo*_ \- pensó el dragón al ver que su amigo y la chica peli celeste se lanzaban miradas de odio.

* * *

 _ **-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:**_ (¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!)

.

°Nombre: Spike

°Raza: Dragón humanoide.

°Sexo: Masculino

°Edad: 13 años

°Tamaño: 152 centímetros.

°Características: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.

°Rango: Novato.

°Felyne compañero: Ninguno

°Misiones cumplidas:

\- De una estrella: 1

\- De dos estrellas: -

\- De tres estrellas: -

\- De cuatro estrellas: -

\- De cinco estrellas: -

\- De seis estrellas: -

.

°Nombre: Aurian Yagami

°Raza: Humano

°Sexo: Masculino

°Edad: 13 años

°Tamaño 154 centímetros

°Características: Pelo color negro y en las putas un color carmesí, uno de sus ojos es de color celeste mientras que el otro está tapado por un parche negro por razones desconocidas que el mismo joven no quiso aclarar.

°Rango: Novato

°Felyne Compañero: Ninguno

°Misiones cumplidas:

\- De una estrella: 1

\- De dos estrellas: -

\- De tres estrellas: -

\- De cuatro estrellas: -

\- De cinco estrellas: -

\- De seis estrellas: -

.

°Nombre: Mina Hikari

°Raza: Wyverian

°Sexo: Femenino

°Edad: 13 años

°Tamaño 150 centímetros

°Características: Pelo color celeste largo, ojos achinados, nariz respingada, orejas puntiagudas horizontales, los típicos rasgos de un Wyverian.

°Rango: Novata

°Felyne Compañero: Ninguno

°Misiones cumplidas:

\- De una estrella: 1

\- De dos estrellas: -

\- De tres estrellas: -

\- De cuatro estrellas: -

\- De cinco estrellas: -

\- De seis estrellas: -

* * *

 _ **-LISTA DE MONSTRUOS:**_

.

+Jaggi:

\- Tipo: Wyvern Pájaro

\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre

\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (Animales más pequeños que él)

\- Riesgo: 2 estrellas (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes)

\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir desde 1 metro a 130 cm de altura y 2 metros a 230 cm de largo

\- Descripción: Parecido a los velociraptores con la diferencia que tienen un color anaranjado en el cuerpo y un color morado claro por toda su espalda hasta su cola, también poseen una membrana alrededor del cuello de color morado y unos colmillos muy filosos, cazan mayormente en manadas. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)

\- Primera aparición: Cuando llego nuestro amigo Spike al nuevo mundo (Capitulo 1)

\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 - [0]

.

+Altaroth:

\- Tipo: Neopteron

\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre

\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoros (Mayormente de hongo o setas)

\- Riesgo: 1 estrella (Son más un fastidio que una amenaza)

\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 55 a 80 centímetros.

\- Descripción: Parecido a las hormigas de color verde, con unas pinzas en sus bocas con las que cortan los hongos, tienen un apéndice en la parte trasera donde almacenan una sustancia y las lanzan si se sienten amenazados, dicha sustancia reduce la resistencia de las armaduras. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)

\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)

\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]

.

+Bnahabra:

\- Tipo: Neopteron

\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Aéreo

\- Tipo de alimentación: Insectívoro y carnívoro (Mayormente de insectos)

\- Riesgo: 2 estrella (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes con armas a distancia)

\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 50 a 70 centímetros.

\- Descripción: Parecido a las avispas pero más delgada, con una cabeza en forma de triangulo invertido de color rojo, una gran aguijón en su apéndice que inyecta una toxina que paraliza a sus presas (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)

\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)

\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]

.

+Felyne: (Aportado por uno de los primeros Felyne en ser compañero de un cazador Nya!)

\- Tipo: Lynian

\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre (Ni que nadáramos Nya!)

\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (En su mayoría pescado y leche, es muy delicioso Nya!)

\- Riesgo: Una estrella (Por favor no nos molestes Nya!)

\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir entre 60 a 80 centímetros (A que somos altos Nya!)

\- Descripción: Son idénticos a los gatos domésticos solo que ellos pueden hablar y caminar sobre sus patas traseras, son de varios colores y distinto tipo, los hay rayados, atigrados, de un color entero pero todos tienen la imagen de una huella de gato en su pansa (A que no es lindo eso ultimo Nya!) [SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE]

\- Curiosidades: Los hay salvajes portando un pico de piedra amarrado a un palo largo, estos Felynes son de un color crema un poco opaco, viven en tribus pacificas y mantienen una buena relación con los cazadores, claro que si los molestas atacando a uno de ellos se lanzaran todos contra ti. (Y créeme ellos aran algo más que solo arañarte la cara Nya!) También sucumben ante un tipo de hierba que crece en algunas zonas, dicha hierba los relaja bastante y los atonta (¡Nadie me quitara mi precioso Nya!)

\- Advertencia: ¡NO SE CAZAN!, Están terminantemente prohibido cazarlos ya que son considerados seres inteligentes al poder comunicarse y quien los cace recibirá todo el peso de la ley (No nos cacen Nya! los Felyne somos tus amigos)

* * *

 _ **-LISTA DE OBJETOS:**_

+Hierba: Planta que restablece ligeramente la salud (Ojo solo salud como heridas o golpes)

+Mapa: [Objeto de baúl] Te muestra las zonas con los caminos del lugar de tu misión.

+Carne o Ración: [Objeto de baúl] Aumenta ligeramente la resistencia física al comerlo por un tiempo limitado.

* * *

 _ **-LISTA DE ARMAS:**_ (¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!)

*GRAN ESPADA*

+Espada Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 70

\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ESPADA LARGA*

+Katana Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 70

\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ESPADA Y ESCUDO*

+Hacha Vieja Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 50

\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

.

+Hacha Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 70

\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio. (Un poco superior a la anterior versión)

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HOJAS DOBLES*

+Daga Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 70

\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

.

+Dagas Gemelas:

\- Ataque: 80

\- Filo del arma: Entre medio y alto.

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HACHA ESPADA*

+Hacha Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 70

\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*MARTILLO*

+Yukumo Madera:

\- Ataque: 70

\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*CUERNO DE CAZA*

+Silbato Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 70

\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA*

+Lanza Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 70

\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA PISTOLA*

+Fusil Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 70

\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA LIGERA*

+Ballesta ligera Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 70 (Con munición normal)

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA PESADA*

+Cañón Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 80 (Con munición normal)

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ARCO*

+Arco Yukumo:

\- Ataque: 70 (Con flechas normales)

\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

* * *

 **The only 95:** ¿Y ya lo publicaste? – apareció el escritor un poco más presentable.

 **Steven:** Si pero enserio, equipo 7, no pudiste ser mas obvio.

 **The only 95:** Me gusta Naruto, lástima que tenga más relleno que un pavo en navidad. Bueno voy a contestar los Reviews.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Gonzox-kun:_ A Spike deben construirle un monumento por ser el único hombre (o dragón) que trata de salir de la friendzone y tienes razón, de las 6, Rarity es la menos favorita. Eso me hace acordar que hasta ahora no leí tu fic el crossover, cuando tenga tiempo lo leeré y dejare mi Review, saludos.

 _0megachaotic:_ Ya salió tu OC amigo espero que te guste. Si me inspire más en ese trió del anime. Rarity se arrepentirá de rechazarlo cuando lo vea, eso tenlo por seguro jejeje. Adiós.

 _master master god:_ Me alegra que te agrade mi fic amigo, en este me esforcé bastante para cubrir algunos errores ortográficos terribles XD. El resto lo conversamos por PM pero agradezco tu critica muy respetuosa cabe mencionar, si todos fueran así el mundo sería perfecto : ). Acá esta el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo.

 _Ale X-12C:_ Esa pelea me inspire porque hace años cuando estuve en la casa de un amigo y él trato de matar a una cucaracha con un periódico, solo para que la desgraciada comience a volar hacia mi amigo haciéndolo gritar como nena JAJAJA nunca olvidare ese día.

Supongo que si será largo, yo no me guio mas por los capítulos sino por la cantidad de escritura, tal vez supere las 200 K de palabras. Jejeje que curioso lo mismo me paso cuando quería enviar un mensaje para otro fic XD.

Yo también creo que Spike merece un titulo donde el demuestre su valentía, aunque hay un capitulo de MLP donde él se hace amigo de un Changeling y lo ayuda a encajar en la sociedad equina. Sus habilidades aun las pensare, se me ocurre un par de ideas pero nada confirmado.

PD: Estas en lo cierto (Inserta la voz de Lucas de Chespirito)

PDD: Hasta ahora tengo dos en mente pero serán ellas las interesadas en el dragoncito pero no te lo puedo decir por Spoilers XD.

PDDD (Menos mal ya me está dando tendinitis XD): Yo creo que MLP le debe dar más protagonismo a otros personajes que no sean las mane 6, porque si no llegan a la monotonía, Spike es un personaje que le pueden crear una historia en la serie y también tiene sus propios fans, si quieren apoyarme solo les pido los Review y uno que otro consejo si se les ocurre porque yo hago esto mas que nada para entretener (Y si sacara dinero me denunciarían XD) feliz año amigo, chao.

 _Warlus999:_

Capitulo 2 – Puede ser, me has dado una idea con eso.

Capitulo 3 – Acá esta el capitulo 4 para que no te aburras amigo y más largo. Sabes yo creo fielmente que si alguien quiere volverse fuerte tiene que iniciar desde cero y con esfuerzo propio llegar a la cima, por eso me gusta Naruto pero no te preocupes no le meteré relleno a este fic XD.

 _CrisKakis:_ Te comprendo, yo también quisiera un entrenamiento así para volverme fuerte, lástima que los gimnasios cobren tanto, creo que me quedare con mis pesas y planchas que hago de vez en cuando en mi casa XD.

Con lo que les dijo Derpy mas lo del ave fénix creo que ya se dieron una idea de que desapareció el dragoncito. Por eso la mayoría de gente confunde un poco a MH con FF. Feliz año amigo también espero que continúes con tu fic y si te animas a crear otro ten por seguro que yo seré el primero en comentar positivamente o déjate una crítica destructiva… pe… perdón quise decir constructiva, la culpa es del Word XD.

 _Cristhofher:_ Gracias amigo espero que disfrutes este capítulo y descuida si no conoces MH pondré algunas descripciones para que no te pierdas, saludos.

 _zero003:_ Valla entonces estas en la saga de Nest Hunter, gracias por leer mi otro fic al igual que este, si es un poco difícil cambiar entre el mundo de MH y MLP por lo que ahora solo veremos un poco del segundo mundo y nos enfocaremos mas en nuestro apreciado dragón.

Odio a los eléctricos, los odio con toda mi alma, con el que más sufrí fue el maldito KHEZU. Sabes tienes un punto a favor ya que la mayoría de Wyvers y dragones (Porque ambos no son lo mismo) de MH son débiles al hielo, tal vez Spike no sea la excepción.

 _El RoRo:_

Capitulo 1 - Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, lo de Celestia lo vez más adelante en los otros capítulos.

Capitulo 2 – Mantendré el humor porque no me gusta mucho eso de que un fic sea tan serio, el manejo de los universos por ahora se mostrara ambos pero mientras avance el fic le daremos mas cabida al dragón Spike porque él es el prota.

Capitulo 3 – Lo de los objetos lo dejo nada más para los que no saben del universo de MH, aunque hay muchos objetos yo solo pondré los más relevantes para no crear todo un diccionario XD, al igual que las armas y monstruos, habrá saltos temporales, no quiero tampoco alargar el fic, adiós amigo que te vaya bien.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Saben, es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo tanto, para los que no se dieron cuenta, al costado de que aparece en las lista, eso de (¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!), es porque hay algo nuevo que he puesto, si no aparece es porque esta igual y no hay ningún cambio. Díganme que opinan del Blueblood 2.0 si lo odian pues cumplí mi misión jejeje, en todos lados siempre va a ver un presumido aunque a diferencia del Blueblood original, este es un presumido que sabe pelear y créanme será el que más problemas les cause a Spike. Antes de despedirme agradezco a _0megachaotic_ por prestarme a su OC (Aurian Yagami) y ayudarme con algunos nombres. Bueno con eso se despide su escritor favorito sin antes decirles que dejen su comentario que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, nos leemos luego.


	5. Jaggis, gatos y una cria

En un conocido restaurante de la aldea Yukumo encontramos entre los comensales a un cazador de armadura de escamas rojas también conocido como el cazador errante Satoru Hiroshi y junto a él, un chico peli verde con algunas escamas color moradas y una cola reptiliana quien era nuestro dragón favorito Spike, que era observado por todos los clientes e incluso por el mismo cocinero quienes tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder al ver al pequeño dragón terminarse el sexto plato de comida y yendo por el séptimo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Tal vez exagere con el entrenamiento*_ \- pensó un poco arrepentido por sobre esforzar al dragón.

Para entender mejor las cosas, en la escuela de cazadores le dijeron que dentro de unos días tendría que hacer una misión de una estrella en grupo y desde que le conto de ello a su maestro aumento su entrenamiento obligándolo a hacer planchas, barras, abdominales, practicar aun mas con su arma y duplicando las vueltas que daba siempre, claro añadiendo las que debía desde que comenzó el entrenamiento siendo ya más de 100 vueltas.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Spike por lo menos mastica – le reprocho.

 **Spike:** Es tú _´´naah``_ culpa _´´naah``_ \- hablo mientras comía, la verdad todo ese entrenamiento le abría el apetito enormemente.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No aumente la dificultad de tu entrenamiento por nada Spike – el nombrado lo vio con su boca llena de comida – cuando vas a una misión de equipo ya no es solo tu vida la que está en riesgo sino también la de tus compañeros, por eso comencé a aumentar tu entrenamiento.

El chico peli verde paso su comida y se quedo pensativo con lo último que dijo su maestro el cual tenía mucha razón, después de todo él era parte del gremio así que su experiencia lo respaldaba.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Y también porque te estabas acostumbrando al entrenamiento anterior – el pobre dragón casi se cae de espaldas con todos los platos vacios en la mesa por lo último que dijo Satoru.

Luego de pagar por la cuenta; para el sufrimiento de los bolsillos de Satoru, salieron del restaurante Niku Azuda.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Hoy es tu primera misión de equipo Spike así que te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

 **Spike:** Gracias maestro, será mejor que valla yendo, de seguro mi equipo ya debe estar hay – y despidiéndose se fue rumbo a la escuela de cazadores con su arma ya lista.

Satoru vio como se perdía su aprendiz en el mar de gente que había en el pueblo y siguió rumbo a su hogar.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Espero que Aoi y Jaiiro tengan la sorpresa lista*_ \- pensó sonriente lo que les encargo a sus par de gatos.

.

Mientras Spike corría a la escuela pasó por la armería donde retrocedió un poco para ver la armadura en un maniquí que vendían ahí. Era un sombreo de paja con una pluma celeste en la punta, polo manga cero color azul marino, un par de brazaletes de tela de color rojo oscuro, una faja de tela color naranja amarrado en la cintura y caía hasta sus rodillas y por ultimo un pantalón holgado color negro (N/A: Busquen Armadura Yukumo en google), todo el conjunto de la armadura tenía un estilo oriental que al pequeño dragón le gustaba.

Vio aquella armadura cuando un día paseaba con su maestro los gatos en la aldea Yukumo pero se llevo una gran decepción al ver el precio que era 500 zenis y el solo tenía 100 zenis; se gasto 200 zenis en comida.

 **Spike:** _*Si hago dos misiones mas tendré suficiente para comprarlo… eso si no me lo gasto en comida*_ \- pensó un poco triste el dragón que siguió su camino hacia la escuela de cazadores.

.

Para suerte del pequeño dragón llego justo a tiempo en el patio donde estaban reunidos todos los estudiantes esperando a su profesora para comenzar con las misiones en grupo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Hola Spike – se acerco su amigo/compañero de equipo.

 **Spike:** Hola Aurian – le devolvió el saludo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oye ya llego la tabla amargada – hablo con burla.

 **Spike:** Oye no le deberías decir así, acuérdate que ella es nuestra compañera, además podría usarte de tiro al blanco si te escucha.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Pero no está aquí… - se cayó cuando una flecha paso muy cerca al su rostro quedando clavada en el piso.

Tanto el dragón como el chico del parche en el ojo; el ultimo mas asustado, voltearon a ver a una chica wyverian peli celeste apuntándoles con su arco (El Arco Yukumo).

 **Mina Hikari:** Escucha pirata de quinta si fuera por mi te atravesaría el cráneo con una de mis flechas pero no lo hago por una razón – había fuego en sus ojos y una voz de ultratumba asustando al pobre chico.

 **Spike:** Porque sería homicidio – aporto también asustado el dragón.

 **Mina Hikari:** No, porque nos descalificarían al tener al grupo incompleto – lo dijo de una manera tan simple que Aurian no sabía si agradecer o maldecir que estuviera en el equipo de Mina.

Luego de eso la chica recogió su flecha clavada en el piso y se alejo de ellos.

 **Spike:** Odiaría ser tú, amigo – el chico del parche solo lloro cómicamente lamentando su suerte.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una nube de polvo se levanto en frente de los estudiantes apareciendo su maestra que como siempre causo un sonrojo en todos los alumno varones y imaginaciones nada santas en los mas pervertidos.

 **Mey Okamishi:** ¡ESCUCHEN INÚTILES! – el grito saco de su ensimismamiento a los varones – Como saben hoy será la primera misión en equipo que tendrán, pero su equipo se pondra de acuerdo para escoger la misión – eso dejo confundido a todos – Hay 5 misiones de una estrella pero escogerán entre 4 ya que la de recolectar hongos creo que todos ustedes, inútiles ya lo hicieron – muchos se sintieron ofendidos; véanse a Spike y Aurian, pero nadie le llevo la contraria, uno por ser su maestra y otra por no querer terminar como tortillas por el enorme martillo que llevaba en su espalda – otra cosa es que los objetivos de las misiones se triplicaran – todos comenzaron a quejarse sacándole una enorme vena en la sien a la maestra del martillo - ¡CÁLLENSE! – El lugar se sumió en silencio después del poderoso grito – como seguía diciendo los objetivos se triplicaran pero también la recompensa que reciban para que sea equitativo, esto solo se aplicara cuando se trate de cazar monstros pequeños, para monstruos grandes todo se mantendrá igual.

Unos gatos trajeron una gran pizarra con las misiones y la dejaron en medio de los alumnos.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Pónganse de acuerdo el equipo cual misión escoger y vallan donde la encargada de las misiones Kaori, saldrán en el orden de acuerdo al número de su equipo.

La profesora se retiro de ahí e inmediatamente se formo un tumulto de jóvenes cerca a la pizarra que tenia escrita las misiones que eran:

 _-Misión 1: (Entregar 3 cuernos Kelbi)x3, recompensa (300 zenis)x3  
-Misión 2: (Matar 5 Jaggi)x3, recompensa (300 zenis)x3  
-Misión 3: (Matar 3 Bullfango)x3, recompensa (300 zenis)x3  
-Misión 4: (Entregar 5 Mieles Real)x3, recompensa (300 zenis)x3_

La cuarta misión dejo confundido a muchos ya que era similar a recolectar hongos solo que sin el riesgo de ser picados por abejas y la verdad es que nadie hasta ahora había tomado esa misión.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Tal vez los fracasados deban tomar la cuarta misión, por lo menos tendrán algo de dificultad para su nivel JAJAJA – hablo a espaldas del par, él rubio presumido junto a los gemelos – Mi grupo al ser el numero uno como siempre seremos los primeros y tomaremos la segunda misión.

Dicho eso se retiraron dejando muy enojados al joven escamoso y al chico pelo negro con puntas carmesí.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No sabes las ganas que tengo de saltarle encima y rómpele la cara de engreído – dijo iracundo.

 **Spike:** Y yo de quemarle ese pelo que tiene – una pequeña verde llama salió de sus fosas nasales.

 **Mina Hikari:** Oigan ya hay que escoger la misión – los llamo con cara de fastidio su compañera que estaba cerca a la pizarra.

El equipo 7 se acerco al pizarrón y vieron las 4 opciones que tenían.

 **Mina Hikari:** Yo ya hice la primera misión en solitario así que escojo la 2 – hablo inexpresiva.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Yo también me inclino por la 2, me aburren las misiones de recolección de objetos – dio su opinión a su grupo.

El único que faltaba era Spike que está en una encrucijada ya que conocía muy bien a aquellas criaturas con las cuales tuvo su primer encuentro; en el cual casi no sale vivo, por eso aun tenía miedo a enfrentarlas pero no quería que sus compañero lo supieron así que tomo su decisión.

 **Spike:** La 2… me parece bien – no había mucha seguridad en sus palabras pero su equipo no lo noto.

 **Mina Hikari:** Vámonos donde la encargada y esperemos a que sea nuestro turno.

…

[MONTAÑAS – TARDE – ZONA 0]

Después de unas largas horas el equipo 7 se encontraba preparándose para partir de la misión sacando los objetos del baúl azul que cabe decir también fueron triplicados para que sean repartidos equitativamente llevando 1 mapa, 3 pociones, 3 carnes para cada uno con la diferencia que Spike y Satoru llevaban 5 piedras para afilar cada uno por sea caso si sus armas perdían el filo y Mina un Revestimiento de veneno para 15 flechas.

 **Mina Hikari:** Bueno cada uno tomara una zona del mapa y buscara a los Jaggis – ordeno.

 **Spike:** Espera esta es una misión en grupo, necesitamos trabajar en equipo – la verdad la idea de enfrentar solo a esas criaturas no le gustaba a Spike.

 **Mina Hikari:** No necesito tu ayuda, ni la del pirata – dijo lo ultimo mirando de mala gana a Aurian.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡A quien le dices pirata, plana! – grito molesto.

 **Mina Hikari:** A ti, o acaso ves a otro idiota con un parche en el ojo – respondió igual de molesta solo que sin gritar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Pues yo tampoco necesito tu ayuda para que sepas, es más apuesto a que puedo cazar más que tú! – le reto mirándolo desafiante.

 **Mina Hikari:** Ya quisieras – le dio la misma mirada.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Hagamos una apuesta – la peli celeste se mostro interesada – quien cace mas Jaggis se lleva la recompensa del otro junto con todo lo que logre extraer de ellos.

 **Mina Hikari:** Traro – le extendió la mano la cual fue estrechada por Aurian pero en ambos se veía que sus ojos botaban chispas.

Luego de soltarse las manos corriendo salieron de la zona 0 dejando solo al pobre dragón el cual ni siquiera tomaron en cuenta.

 **Spike:** _*Y ahora que hago*_ \- pensó sintiéndose más solo que Felyne desamparado.

.

[MONTAÑAS – TARDE – ZONA 2]

Nuestro querido dragón caminaba con cautela protegiéndose con el escudo y los nervios a flor de piel, la razón, se encontraba en una zona donde solo había piedras, muchos huesos y el cadáver de un Gagua, claros indicativos que en esa zona tenían que andar los depredadores lastimosamente; o suerte para él, no había ninguno, lo único bueno de ese lugar es que estaba iluminado con 0 posibilidades que sea emboscado porque seamos sinceros, que clase de presa se acercaría al nido de los depredadores.

 **Spike:** Tal vez deba ir a otra zona – se dijo a sí mismo para luego sacar el mapa – según lo que me conto Satoru los Jaggis mayormente paran en la zon – enrollo el mapa y lo guardo en una pequeña mochila amarrada en la parte de atrás de su cintura – al mal tiempo darle prisa – dijo resignado pero al dar el primer paso noto a un gato negro en todo el cuerpo excepto en sus orejas, patas y hocico que era de color blanco, en su pansa tenían un dibujo de la huella de un gato de color rosado, aquel gato negro estaba sosteniendo un palo de su tamaño con una piedra tallada de forma de la pata de un gato, parecía estar buscando algo en el suelo - _*Tal vez deba preguntarle a ese Felyne si vio a un Jaggi para ahorrar tiempo buscando*_

Se acerco al Felyne que rápidamente noto su presencia y se lo quedo viendo.

 **Spike:** Hola amigo, tengo una pregunta, no sé si habrás visto por aquí cerca a un Jaggi – el gato negro simplemente lo seguía mirando - _*Tal vez no me entiende*_ \- pensó el dragón intentando otra cosa – Tú – señalando al gato – viste a un – puso sus manos adelante e hizo como si fuera una boca – Jaggi.

La mímica parece que tampoco pareció funcionar pero en eso vio una sonrisa que tenía el gato alegrando al dragón pensando que por fin logro entenderlo.

 _NYA! NYA! NYA!_

El gato negro comenzó a maullar fuertemente confundiendo a peli verde, pero de los caminos que conectaban a otras zonas aparecieron otros gatos del mismo color y algunos tenían una hoja tapándoles media cara.

Sin saber la razón Spike comenzó a asustarse por ver la cantidad de gatos negros que comenzaron a rodearle.

 **Spike:** Jejeje lindos gatitos – dijo nervioso buscando una ruta de escape pero en eso el gato al que le hablo salto frente a él golpeándolo aunque no le hizo mucho daño, sintió más ligera su mochila - ¿Qué? – se pregunto y al voltear al ver al gato negro vio que este tenía en sus patas una de las carne que extrajo del baúl azul- ¡Oye eso es mío!

Escuchando un ruido a su espalda salto a un lado justo a tiempo antes que otro de esos gatos le ataque, se percato que los ojos de todos esos felinos se posaban en la mochila que llevaba en la espalda de su cinturón.

 **Spike:** Oh…

Acto seguido vemos al joven dragón siendo perseguido por una horda de gatos que querían a toda costa los objetos que portabas nuestro amigo.

 **Spike:** ¡Odio a los gatos! – grito mientras huía cómicamente hacia cualquier zona.

.

[MONTAÑAS – TARDE – ZONA 5]

Sentado en un tronco caído se encontraba el cazador del parche con los ánimos por los suelos ya que recorrió la zon sin encontrar ningún Jaggi para cazar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Maldiciones para que aposte – se jalo de los pelos – rayos si pierdo esto ella me lo restregara en la cara una y otra vez _*Porque yo también haría eso*_

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de ahí alegrando al cazador que en un instante se puso serio, desenfundo sus doble espadas (Las Dagas Gemelas) y se puso en posición de ataque pero lo que apareció no era un Jaggi sino su compañera que también tenía la frustración bien marcada en su rostro.

 **Mina Hikari:** Estúpidos reptiles ni si quiera se atreven a aparecer – habla sin prestar atención pero en eso se percata de su compañero.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sin decir nada hasta que…

 **Aurian/Mina:** ¡QUE HACE TÚ AQUÍ, QUE, QUE HAGO YO AQUÍ, TÚ ERES LA/EL QUE DEBE DAR ESA EXPLICACIÓN, ACASO TRATAS DE ARRUINARME LA CAZA, ERES UN…

 _GRAH! GRAH!_

El sonido provino de un agujero cerca a un árbol caído callando al par de cazadores. De pronto de ese agujero salió toda una manada de Jaggis; 10 para ser exactos, los cuales miraban a nuestros cazadores con clara intenciones de acabar con ellos.

 **Mina Hikari:** Bien hecho genio, tus gritos atrajeron a toda una manada – le reprocho mientras infundía sus flechas en veneno.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Tu también gritaste así que no me eches toda la culpa – le respondió preparándose para atacar.

 _GRAH! GRAH!_

 **Aurian Yagami:** AHHHHH!

Se lazo directo a las criaturas dando un salto y clavándole ambas espadas a la que tenia más cerca, luego esquivo la mordida de una y le dio una patada ya que trataba de sacar sus espadas del muerto Jaggi.

 **Mina Hikari:** Eres un estúpido para saltar en frente a una manada.

Dos Jaggi la vieron y corrieron en su dirección pensando que era una presa fácil, que equivocados estaban cuando uno a medio camino recibió un flechazo en el ojo cayendo muerto y el otro a un costado de su cuerpo que aunque no lo mato lo dejo débil por el veneno que tenia la flechas llegando mareado donde la Wyverian la cual saco una de sus flechas sin veneno y se la clavo en el cuello de la criatura que cayó desangrándose para morir a los segundos.

.

[MONTAÑAS – TARDE – ZONA 6]

No muy lejos de hay un despavorido Spike seguía huyendo de los gatos negro llegando a un zona con un pequeño rio de una profundidad tan baja que solo mojaba sus pies, dicho rio provenía de una cascada más adelante y en medio del agua de la cascada tenía una entrada que conectaba a un túnel que haciendo memoria del mapa era la zona 8.

 **Spike:** _*Tengo que perder a esos gatos ya me estoy cansando*_ \- pensó el dragón y viendo a sus perseguidores se percato que a algunos les incomodaba caminar por el rio viniéndole una idea a la mente - _*¡ESO ES AGUA, COMO NO LO PENSÉ ANTES!*_

Aumentando su velocidad corrió hasta atravesar la cascada mojándose en el proceso y deteniéndose a tomar aliento. Al voltear vio como todos los gatos negros se detuvieron negándose a cruzar la cascada ya que por naturaleza los felinos odian el agua lo cual uso Spike a su favor.

 **Spike:** ¡JAJAJA COMO LES QUEDARON LOS OJOS ALIENTOS DE PESCADO! – se burlo de ellos haciendo un baile de la victoria al otro lado de la cascada.

Resignados y con mal humor se retiraron gruñéndole a Spike que saco las 2 carnes que tenia y las procedió a comer para aumentar su resistencia.

 **Spike:** Sera mejor continuar con mi búsqueda – dijo mientras se adentraba más en la cueva.

[MONTAÑAS – TARDE – ZONA 8]

Llego a la enorme cueva que era iluminada por un gran tragaluz en medio de esta, como todas las cuevas era fría, húmeda, con unos pilares gruesos que estaban unidos desde el suelo al techo y también habían piedras puntiagudas en el techo que según leyó en los libros que tenia Twilight sobre cuevas, se llamaban Estalactitas.

 _GRAH!_

Por mero instinto nuestro dragón se escondió en uno de los pilares más cercanos con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

 **Spike:** _*Tranquilo Spike te preparaste mucho para esto, es tu oportunidad para demostrar a tu equipo que vales*_ \- se animo el mismo mentalmente y asomo su cabeza por un costado del pilar llevándose una gran sorpresa.

 _GRAH!_

El sonido lo hacia una criatura de dos o tres veces más grande que un Jaggi, esta criatura tenía una gran cola con varias puntas al final, su cabeza tenía algunas espinas que sobresalían al igual que unos dientes filudos, se paraba en dos patas, no tenia patas superiores sino más bien un par de alas membranosas las cuales al final de estas habían unas garras dando a entender que esos eran sus miembros superiores, todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto por escamas de color verde pantano, dedujo que era una cría ya que se encantaba sobre un nido como si estuviera esperando a alguien, tal vez a su madre.

 **Spike:** _*Creo que prefiero enfrentarme a una horda de gatos que esperar a que venga su mamá*_ \- estaba a punto de dar media vuelta hasta que…

 _GRAH! GRAH!_

Otro tipo de rugido lo hizo voltear percatándose de que era un grupo de 5 Jaggis que salieron de uno de los caminos que conectaban a otra zona, aquellos reptiles se pusieron frente a la cría.

 _GRAH!_

Rugía desesperada queriendo espantar a los Jaggis e incluso abrió su boca donde parecía salir una luz de fuego mas solo era eso, luz.

Los Jaggi lejos de sentirse intimidados con la cría que los superaba en tamaño decidieron rodearla para tener más posibilidades de atinarle un golpe mortal que acabara con su vida.

Spike estaba de espectador viendo como aquella cría trataba de lucir más atemorizante ante sus atacantes pero era inútil dando a entender que no tenía posibilidades contra ellos pero aun así seguía intentándolo.

 **Spike:** … - se quedo callado viendo la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar y el solo apretaba mas el mango de su espada cuando un Jaggi salto encima de la cría arañándole el lomo y bajo de ahí antes de recibir el coletazo - … - mascullo los dientes cuando la cría apenas esquivo la mortal mordida que casi le dan en el cuello, Spike ya no pudo soportar más - _*Debo estar muy loco para hacer esto*_

La cría había esquivado los ataques más peligrosos solo recibiendo arañazos y mordidas en zonas no letales pero el cansancio mas las heridas ya le estaban comenzando a pasar factura obligándola a echarse en el suelo con la respiración agitada, tal acción fue una señal para uno de ellos que dio un salto directo a su cuello para acabar con su vida.

 _PUM!_

El Jaggi que había saltado rodo por el suelo producto de un fuerte golpe con el escudo de Spike que se puso frente a la cría mirando fijamente a los otros 4 Jaggi.

 **Spike:** ¡Son unos abusivos enfrentándose a alguien solo porque son más! – grito molesto el dragón.

 _GRAH! GRAH!_

Viendo al chico peli verde los Jaggi cambiaron de objetivo siendo el que estaba a su espalda el que dio un salto para tomarlo de sorpresa pero nuestro amigo previendo eso se mueve a un lado y calculando el lugar donde iba a caer el Jaggi da un corte a la criatura dejándole una profunda herida de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre para luego caer al suelo.

 **Spike:** _*Gracias maestro por la charla*_ \- pensó el dragón recordando como una de las primeras charlas de Satoru fue que el tarde o tempano tendría que matar, sea para salvar su vida o la de sus compañeros, siento que ahora que estaba matando monstruos para salvar a otro - _*Que irónica es la vida*_ \- paso por su cabeza tratando de no ver la sangre de esa criatura.

Los tres Jaggi restantes se lanzaron al ataque por diversos lados, siendo el primero bloqueado por el escudo cuando trato de incrustarle sus garras delanteras, el otro que intento morderlo por un lado pero por suerte su reacción fue rápida poniendo su espada de forma horizontal en la parte del filo donde la boca de ese Jaggi fue abierta mucho mas dejando soltar un chardo de sangre y caerse retorciéndose de dolor.

 **Spike:** _*No voy a poder dormir en la noche*_ \- pensó viendo esa escena.

Aprovechando su distracción el tercer Jaggi corrió para atacarlo por la espalda mas no conto con la cola de Spike que estaba enrollada en su cintura que se soltó y como un látigo le golpeo en el cráneo dejándolo aturdido. Spike aparto un poco el escudo y escupió una pequeña llamarada de fuego verde a los ojos del Jaggi dejándolo ciego.

La cría veía impresionada a aquel ser que poseía una cola escamosa y podía votar fuego como su especie que la estaba protegiendo contra aquellas criaturas.

 **Spike:** AH! – le hizo un corte en el cuello al Jaggi cegado, acabándolo instantáneamente pero se fijo en el filo de su espada se encontraba en pésimo estado cuarteándose un poco - ¡Genial! – grito molesto.

Un coletazo lo mando a rodar por el suelo siendo del Jaggi que al parecer le estaba regresando el golpe que le dio.

 **Spike:** Ya acabe con tus compañeros y solo quedas tú – esquivo un ataque directo de la criatura quedando en una buena posición para el contra ataque - ¡Toma esto! – dio un corte descendente de tal manera que le pueda cortar la cabeza mas no contaba con que…

 _CRASH!_

Que el metal de dicha espada al perder su filo quedaba más débil y solo basto un ataque para que se rompiera por completo dejando ver como un espíritu con forma del arma con aureola y alas, se elevaba en el cielo solo quedándose Spike con el mango y la parte de la madera que cubría uno de los filos… por algo el nombre de Hacha Vieja Yukumo.

…

En una casa en la aldea Yukumo estaba sentado muy relajado el cazador Satoru que tomaba una taza de té de hierbas mientras sus gatos jugaban Póker.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Tal vez debí darle una mejor arma… naaa, ni que se estuviera enfrentando ahora a un grupo de Jaggi*_ \- pensó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

 **Jaiiro:** Subo la apuesta a tres pecados Nya! – dijo el gato gris rayado poniendo tres pescados sobre la mesa donde jugaban.

 **Aoi:** Nya! Entonces apuesto una Vid Felyne (N/A: Hierba de gato en ese mundo) – aposto también el gato azulado.

 **Jaiiro:** Jejeje mira y sufre, escalera real Nya! – Y así se llevo toda la apuesta.

 **Aoi:** NYA! ME LLEVA EL…

…

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista este estaba con los ojos achicados y una cómica expresión de no poder creer que su única arma se haiga hecho pedazos. Nervioso retiro despacio el palo; que es lo que ahora era, del Jaggi que le lanzaba una mirada de ira.

 **Spike:** Jejeje y si lo dejamos en un empate – le propuso nervioso rascándose la nuca solo para recibir una mordida que por suerte logro cubrirse con el escudo que era lo único que tenia – veo que no.

Con las garras el Jaggi trato de atacarle impedido por el escudo el cual ya comenzaba a mostrar grietas dando la señal de que en cualquier momento acompañaría a la espada al más allá.

 **Spike:** _*Diablos Satoru cuanto tiempo tenias guardado estos vejestorios*_ \- en la aldea dicho cazador soltó un gran estornudo que hizo caer su té.

Viendo que pronto cedería el escudo en un último intento Spike empujo al Jaggi que termino en el suelo y lo remato sacándose el escudo de su brazo y tomándolo con ambas manos para golpearlo tan fuerte en la cabeza que termino deshaciendo su escudo y en los pedazos apareció un espíritu con forma del escudo y al igual que el del arma también portaba alas y aureola saliendo por el tragaluz donde lo esperaba el espíritu del arma yéndose juntos al mas allá.

 **Spike:** Menos mal se termino – dijo para sí mismo pero sintió una ráfaga de aire y vio como la cola de la cría se acercaba peligrosamente a él – No me jo…

 _POOM!_

Escucho el golpe más no lo sintió, entonces vio como el Jaggi que había golpeado con el escudo al principio de la pelea choco contra el pilar, al parecer no había muerto como el creía pero vio como ese Jaggi se recuperaba del golpe listo para enfrentarse a la cría y al cazador.

 _CRAA!_

El chico peli verde puso cara de dolor al ver como con el choque del pilar provoco un remezón en el techo que hizo caer una estalactita que convenientemente atravesó el cráneo del Jaggi.

 **Spike:** Hoy no es tu día amigo – se tenso al sentir una fuerte respiración a su espalda y al dar la vuelta se encontró con la cría que lo veía fijamente a los ojos – O… oye acuérdate que yo te salve – decía nervioso.

Sin hacerle caso la cría avanzo haciendo que Spike callera sentado del miedo y sentir ahora toda la respiración en su cara. Spike cerró los ojos pensando que iba a atacarle pero eso no era verdad ya que la cría solo se acerco más a él para ver las características de su salvador como los colmillos, orejas puntiagudas escamosas como también escamas en ambos cachetes y aquella cola reptiliana que poseía. Luego de ver más de cerca inhalo su aroma para después poner como una sonrisa moviendo su cola y dándole un lengüetazo en la cara de Spike.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? – estaba muy confundido ante la actitud que tenia la cría con él.

 _ **GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Un rugido más poderoso sonó por el tragaluz y Spike más rápido que una flecha se oculto detrás de unos pilares solo para ver como descendía majestuosamente una criatura similar a la cría, con el mismo color verde pantanoso solo que mucho, mucho más grande.

La que al parecer era la madre veía con mucho detenimiento el lugar que estaba rodeado de cuerpos de Jaggi y también vio a su cría que tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo poniéndola furiosa como a cualquier madre.

Olfateo el lugar captando un aroma detrás de un pilar y abrió sus fauces donde poco a poco se iluminaba dejando ver algunas llamas que se asomaban poniendo nervioso al pobre Spike que dudaba entre quedarse allí o correr como Gagua sin cabeza.

Para fortuna del chico escamoso la cría llamo la atención de su madre que parecía hablarle en su propio idioma relatándole muy animada todo lo que paso para terminar muy alegre y moviendo la cola.

La madre que se quedo escuchado atentamente el relato de su cría la tomo para subirla en su lomo y con ella elevarse hasta el tragaluz dejando el lugar vacio para tal vez buscar un nido mucho más seguro.

 **Spike:** Hay por Celestia – salió temblando el pobre dragón sosteniéndose el pecho donde estaba el corazón latiendo como locomotora, al tener tal experiencia cercana a la muerte – ahora ya no le tengo miedo a los Jaggi pero si a otro tipo de criaturas – Parecía que estaba ocurriendo un terremoto en su cuerpo – bu… bueno ahora a tomar lo que puedo de los cuerpo de los Jaggi – dijo un poco más tranquilo mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo que era más que nada para separar la piel del cuerpo de los monstruos – esto será asqueroso – paso saliva conteniendo las ganas de regresar toda la comida que ingirió este día.

.

[MONTAÑAS – TARDE – ZONA 0]

Luego de tomar unas pociones para curarse algunos golpes que sufrió en la pelea, llego arrastrando las pieles de los Jaggis nuestro amado dragón Spike encontrándose a sus dos compañeros que se daban la espalda cada uno sosteniendo 5 pieles de Jaggi, por lo visto al final todo a cabo en un empate.

 **Spike:** Hola – pronuncio cansado levantando la mano llamando la atención de sus compañeros quienes se sorprendieron.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Amigo lo siento – se disculpo inmediatamente – por nuestra apuesta te dejamos solo, en verdad estoy muy arrepentido – se notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras.

 **Mina Hikari:** Yo también me disculpo – eso sorprendió a Spike – se supone que era una caza en grupo, íbamos a ir a buscarte una vez que acordáramos quien era el que gano pero este pirata no acepta la derrota.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Que no acepto que! – Vocifero molesto - ¡Tú me quitaste a uno que iba a matar!

 **Mina Hikari:** ¡Tú también hiciste lo mismo! – le respondió en el mismo tono.

La discusión de chico y la Wyverian se volvieron a reanudar para la suerte de Spike pero ambos pararon al ver que su compañero dragón no portaba su espada y escudo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oye que les paso a tus armas – El dragón se puso nervioso.

 **Spike:** A… pues veras… - dudaba si contarles que salvo a un criatura exponiendo su propia vida pensando que tal vez ellos lo traten diferente así que decidió ocultárselos - se me rompió mientras luchaba con los Jaggis.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Se rompió… tu arma – el chico del parche no podía creérselo – con tu escudo…

 **Spike:** Lamentablemente lo utilice golpeando al último que termino muerto.

 **Mina Hikari:** Pero se supone que las armas no se rompen a menos que no las afiles.

Acto seguido vemos a Spike dándose de golpes en la pared ya que se olvido por completo de las piedras de afilar que portaba en su mochila sacando unas enormes gotas en la frente de Aurian, Mina y el gato encargado de enviar los pedidos Nyan Jirou que era expectante del extraño comportamiento del dragón Spike.

…

Ya en la noche al volver de misión de la cual fue todo un éxito recibiendo su recompensa de 300 zenis para cada uno, cada quien tomo rumbo a su hogar donde Satoru esperaba muy sonriente a Spike haciendo que a este último le entrara una gran duda en su cabeza por ese humor de su maestro.

 **Spike:** Se encuentra bien maestro.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Dime Spike te gustan las aguas termales.

…

 **Spike:** Ahhhhh – soltó relajado el dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Esto es vida – dijo igual de relajado.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en las aguas termales que les llegaba al pecho desnudo de ambos solo portando una toalla que les cubría la parte inferior.

 **Spike:** Podría acostúmbrame a esto – se hundió mas hasta la altura de su boca.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Son los beneficios de pertenecer al gremio de cazadores y ser invitador por uno.

La verdad es que aquellas aguas termales se encontraban en la enorme casa sobre la colina que le pertenecía al gremio y solo ellos y sus invitados tenían acceso total a ella.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Sabias que estas aguas tienen una propiedad especial – tal comentario llamo la atención del dragón – se dice que aumenta la salud y la resistencia física de quien se sumerja, aunque dura solo un día – Spike hizo una nota mental de eso – y dime como te fue en la misión.

 **Spike:** Oh pues…

Le conto todo, desde la discusión de sus compañeros, la persecución de los gatos negros y la pérdida de su arma y escudo que termino hecho pedazos, claro omitiendo que salvo a un monstruo.

 **Spike:** Y así los espíritus de mis armas se fueron al mas allá – termino de contar.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** … - no mostraba ninguna expresión.

 **Spike:** Maes…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – los que pasaban cerca a las aguas termales veían como el cazador errante se moría de la risa mientras chapoteaba el agua - ¡JAJAJAJAJA TE OLVÍDATE DE LA PIEDRA DE AFILAR JAJAJAJAJA Y CONFUNDISTE A UN MELYNX CON UN FELYNE JAJAJAJAJA!

 **Spike:** ¿Disculpa? – dijo no entendiendo eso ultimo.

El cazador después de soltar todo recupero el aliento para poder explicarle a su confundido aprendiz.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Veras Spike eso gatos a los que te encontraste son Melynx, se diferencia de la gran mayoría por el color y ser mas salvajes que los de color crema claro, se dedican a robar los objetos de los cazadores novatos, se pueden llevar cualquier cosa que tengas, desde una simple piedra hasta tu mapa, por eso es recomendable llevar aunque sea 3 Vid Felyne que para nosotros no nos sirve de nada pero para ellos si como relajante, así que si te quieren quitar algo solo se enfocaran en la Vid Felyne.

 **Spike:** No perdías nada con habérmelo dicho antes – lo miro entre cerrando sus ojos.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Jejeje tal vez esto te lo compense – le paso una bolsa que le trajo un gato encargado de las aguas termales.

Al abrirla Spike tenía los ojos como platos ya que era la armadura que había visto en la armería.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Y no te preocupes te daré otra arma solo que esta será la versión nueva la cual aguanta más.

 **Spike:** Gracias – dijo el dragón secándose las lagrimas ya que era la primera vez que recibía un regalo que realmente quería sin ser su cumpleaños.

Satoru sonrió por tan conmovedora escena pero luego su mirada se puso seria intimidando a Spike.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Sabes soy tu maestro y es malo que me ocultes información – ahora sí que estaba nervioso el chico peli verde.

 **Spike:** Que… que me delato – dijo sin hacer contacto visual.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Primero, tu nunca te lanzarías contra 5 Jaggis así por así como me contaste, tú eres más el tipo de cazador que piensa en sus movimientos antes de realizarlos. Segundo, me contaste que mataste al primero golpeando su cuerpo con tu escudo lo cual es imposible aun con mi fuerza y tercero, los Jaggis evitan a toda costa la zona 8 a no ser que puedan sacar algo de provecho de ahí – los argumentos tenían acorralados a Spike.

 **Spike:** La verdad es que…

Y con todo y lujo de detalles Spike le conto como protegió a aquella cría de los 5 Jaggis arriesgando su propia vida, como las derroto a cada una y al final como la cría le salvo de la primera que empujo con su escudo que solo había quedado aturdida para al final tener ese extraño comportamiento con él después de salvarle la vida y como no dejo que su madre atacara el lugar donde estaba escondido.

 **Spike:** Y así fue como salí con vida – Satoru no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que comenzó el relato, más que nada porque no quería interrumpirlo pero el silencio ahora estaba incomodando al joven dragón – hice mal en salvarlo – musito nervioso.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No – soltó simplemente – de hecho fue noble, cualquier cazador hubiera dejado morir a la cría y luego matar a los Jaggis para obtener unas escamas difíciles de conseguir, me siento muy orgulloso de ti Spike – le regalo una sonrisa que logro soltar un gran peso de encima del joven dragón – aunque me inquieta un poco el comportamiento que tubo la cría… cual me dijiste que era el color de sus escamas.

 **Spike:** Verde pantano, ¿Por qué? – Vio como su maestro se contenía las ganas de reír – ahora que es tan gracioso – dijo irritado.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** jajaja nada, nada Casanova – seguía sin entender la gracia – veras Spike hay dos criaturas que encajan perfectamente con la descripción que diste, una de ellas es el Rathalos de escamas color rojo, él sería el macho y la otra es la Rathian de color verde pantanoso, la hembra y ya que la cría que rescataste era de ese color es fácil deducir que era hembra – ya comenzaba a entender todo – y por la manera que se comporto, así de cómo te salvo 2 veces yo diría que tuvo un flechazo por ti jajaja – Spike se comenzó a sonrojar mas por vergüenza que por otra cosa – jajaja de seguro pensó que eras su príncipe azul o morado que vino a rescatarla cuando estaba en peligro JAJAJA.

Spike con la cara como semáforo comenzó a arrojarle agua a su maestro que seguía riendo, tendría algo con que fastidiar a su alumno de por vida.

…

Lejos de ahí, una madre Rathian volaba buscando un nuevo nido lo más lejos posible de amenazas mientras su cría dormía acurrucada en su lomo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo adornado su rostro.

* * *

 ** _-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:_** (¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!)

°Nombre: Spike  
°Raza: Dragón humanoide.  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño: 152 centímetros.  
°Características: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.  
°Rango: Novato.  
°Felyne compañero: Ninguno  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 2  
\- De dos estrellas: -  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Aurian Yagami  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 154 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro y en las putas un color carmesí, uno de sus ojos es de color celeste mientras que el otro está tapado por un parche negro por razones desconocidas que el mismo joven no quiso aclarar.  
°Rango: Novato  
°Felyne Compañero: Ninguno  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 2  
\- De dos estrellas: -  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Mina Hikari  
°Raza: Wyverian  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 150 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color celeste largo, ojos achinados, nariz respingada, orejas puntiagudas horizontales, los típicos rasgos de un Wyverian.  
°Rango: Novata  
°Felyne Compañero: Ninguno  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 2  
\- De dos estrellas: -  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

* * *

 **The only 95:** Hola, como les va mis queridos lecto…

 _PAM!_

El escritor es empujado por un molesto pegaso de las metálicas, pelaje color naranja de crin bicolor verde agua y morado, con una CM que curiosamente eran un par de alas metálicas.

 **X:** Spike The Hunter – dijo leyendo el titulo del fic - ¡POR ESTA MIERDA TE DEMORASTE EN TERMINAR MI SAGA!

 **The only 95:** Agg – se paro con mucho dolor – les presento a mi OC, Blizz Silver de la saga del ciber soldado.

 **Blizz Silver:** No me cambies el tema carajo, se supone que tenias que terminar mi saga antes de que comience el año, eres un maldito vago que deja abandonado sus otros fic's cuando uno de sus fic's se vuelve popular, como por ejemplo ellos – el pegaso señalo a un rincón de la casa donde se encontraban Keima y Elsee versión poni (Del fic MY LITTLE GALGE) pidiendo limosnas.

 **The only 95:** No se dé que te quejas si vives en mi casa sin pagar renta y para colmo me destruiste la cocina que por cierto aun no la reparas y ustedes – viendo al par de ponis del fic abandonado – descuiden pronto actualizare – eso los alegro.

 **Steven:** No deberías estar contestando los Reviews – dijo el humano peliblanco que llego a la sala junto con el poni de la katana y el sonriente Changeling.

 **The only 95:** Tienes razón vamos, a contestar los Reviews.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _ELVIS5555:_ Tienes razón jeje si me influencie en Naruto pero no meteré relleno… no se… tal vez… quien sabe XD. Respecto a tu pregunta te puedo decir que si y tu ya te harás una idea a cual dimensión :P

 _Warlus999:_ Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, ese presumido será una molestia para nuestro equipo y sobre tu idea, me gusta de hecho ya la tome en cuenta para un futuro capitulo, gracias amigo me encanta que los lectores también hagan sus aportes en la historia : )

 _0megachaotic:_ Que tal bro, tal vez este capítulo tu OC no tuvo mucha participación pero descuida apenas es el inicio. La que se va armar cuando Celestia descubra la desaparición de su dragoncito. Adiós amigo y gracias por tu apoyo.

 _Rackno Warlord:_ Voy a responder tus dudas en orden amigo.  
1) Lo dudo pero no descarto la idea.  
2) Bueno sería la estatura promedio de un poni adulto pero aquellos dragones adolescente con los que convivió al transformarse aumentaban unos metros manteniéndose aun bípedos pero cubriéndole mas las escama, cuando se dejo llevar por la avaricia si se transformo completamente en un dragón cuadrúpedo igual que en la serie original de MLP.  
3) Estoy pensando seriamente en eso y me comienza a gustar la idea, me daré un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo.  
4) Eso ya te lo dije por un PM XD.  
Gracias esa recomendación del glosario amigo, la verdad sí que se estaba alargando mi fic y se me hacia tedioso a mi también aunque solo deje la libre de cazadores del equipo 7.

 _zero003:_ Hola zero, tienes razón la manera más fácil de diferencia a los dragones de los Wyvers son que los primeros tienen 6 miembros (4 patas y 2 alas) y los últimos 4 miembros (2 patas y 2 alas/patas)según tengo entendido. Yo tampoco sabía de los Wyverians hasta que investigue en la wiki de MH hace dos años, jejeje se aprende algo nuevo cada día.

 _Gonzox-kun:_ Yo también odio al gay-emo-resentido-sasuke y sobre tu Segundo comentario ya te lo respondí por PM, adiós men.

 _Ale X-12C:_ (Escalofríos) No le tengo miedo a las cucarachas pero si me dan cosas cuando sus patas te tocan la piel (Escalofríos) hay, siento escozor en todo el cuerpo.  
Todos contra el Blueblood 2.0, hay que apedrearlo XD, es difícil no odiarlo. Acá el siguiente capitulo, disfrútalo y deja tu buen Review amigo.

 _The Faster Frogfoot:_ Que xopa pasa :P. Yo también me quedo atrapado en algunos juegos también así que no te culpo. Yo también me pregunto lo mismo respecto a ese príncipe, pero dudo que llegue al nivel de un soldado de la guardia real, para mí que usa esteroides XD. Sobre Mina quien sabe, el tiempo lo dirá. Preséntame a tus amigas y espero que sean mayores de 18 años o si no me meten preso XD.  
Bueno si eres un cazador que viajo por todas las aldeas haciéndote un nombre en cada una de ellas es obvio que tiene una gran cuenta en el banco pero creo que desaparecerá con el apetito de Spike XD.  
E visto algunos fic donde los protagonistas son chicas aunque no me acuerdo cuales eran ya que lo leí en la época que no tenia cuenta y ni comentaba :P, no es que en FF sean machistas solo que ya la serie de MLP tiene en su mayoría protagonistas de cada capítulo a una chica y bueno acá hay que equilibrar un poco las cosas, adiós bro.

 _Cristhofher:_ Ya elimine la lista de armas y monstruos donde lo pasare a otro fic para que no sea tan engorroso el final. Bueno se podría decir que será el líder ya que quiere; o por lo menos intenta, mantener al equipo unido teniendo a dos compañeros que no soportan verse ni en pintura XD. La lista de odio hacia el presumido sigue creciendo, he cumplido mi cometido jajaja. Tuve una vez un profe en primaria que te jalaba las patillas si hacías desorden en el salón, menos mal yo me salve en todo el año, lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo del payaso del salón que tuvo que andar calvo el resto del año XD. Yo también quisiera memorizar todo lo que leo, los problemas que me ahorraría y los notones que sacaría en los exámenes en la universidad T.T, adiós amigo.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Para los que se preguntan por la lista de monstruos, armas y armaduras (Nuevo) están en un fic con el título de _**SPIKE THE HUNTER (GLOSARIO)**_ de clasificación crossover (MLP-MH), lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction más que nada para no hacer largo los capítulos, si gustan échenle una mirada, se actualizara cada vez que haya un nuevo capítulo en este fic, agradezco la idea al lector _Rackno Warlord_ , gracias amigo no se me hubiera ocurrido. Bueno dejando eso de lado me despido no sin antes decirles que dejen su buen review que alegran tanto la vida y que tengo planeado un nuevo fic de romance que publicare para el 14 de febrero y los invito a leer cuando lo publique, se despide The only 95, nos leemos luego.


	6. Compañeros Felynes

[MONTAÑAS –MAÑANA– ZONA 4]

Ya casi se cumple un mes desde que nuestro dragón favorito llego a ese peligroso mundo. Actualmente lo encontramos junto a su equipo en la zona donde apareció por primera vez. Ellos estaban con sus armas listas y siendo rodeados por un grupo de 6 criaturas parecidas a jabalís solo que de 1,5 metros de alto y 2,5 metros de largo, de color pardo, con zonas de pelaje más grisáceo, destacan por su gran cabeza con unos enormes colmillos retorcidos y las protuberancias en su lomo. Sus patas son delgadas y cortas con pezuñas negras, y un gran hocico. Esas criaturas son mayormente conocidas como…

 **Spike:** ¡Aurian detrás de ti, un Bullfango! – grito el dragón avisando a su amigo.

Oyendo la advertencia Aurian se tiro al piso y rodo esquivando el ataque del monstruo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Rayos mientras más son, mas difícil es atacarlos – dijo molesto mientras aquellos jabalíes gigantes caminaban alrededor de ellos sin darles una oportunidad de escapar.

 **Mina Hikari:** Tengo un plan – los dos chicos la escucharon estando pendientes por si se reanudaba otro ataque – si logro ponerme en una posición elevada puedo romper su formación atacando a algunos, una vez separados ustedes pueden encargarse de a uno.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Y como planeas hacerlo, por si no te has dado cuenta nos tienen rodeados – dijo señalando lo obvio.

 **Spike:** Yo los distraigo.

Antes de que pudieran objetar algo, Spike que portaba la _Armadura Yukumo_ y su nueva arma espada y escudo _Hacha Yukumo_ , se puso frente a sus compañeros e inhalo hasta inflar su pecho y luego exhalo fuego verde haciendo que los Bullfangos se detuvieran en el acto.

 **Spike:** ¡Ahora!

Mina viendo que el peli verde detuvo a los jabalíes se fue corriendo hasta una colina de retazos de madera vieja; que era aquella casa donde apareció Spike, subió rápidamente y de ahí comenzó a disparar sus flechas a 4 Bullfangos que fueron a atacarla.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¡Ya llame su atención, ataquen a los otros!

Quedando 2 Bullfangos, uno para cada uno de los cazadores de armas a corta distancia.

 _PUM!_

Spike con su escudo bloqueo una embestida directa del jabalí y al tenerlo a una distancia tan cercana lo ataco con su espada a un costado dejándole un corte leve que para sorpresa del dragón no broto sangre de dicha herida.

 **Spike:** _* Su piel es muy gruesa*_ \- pensó pero es eso se le ocurrió otra idea - _*Solo espero que no duela tanto*_

Mientras el dragón planeaba su próximo ataque, el chico del parche daba cortes a diestra y siniestras contra la criatura con sus doble espadas las Dagas Gemelas, también esquivaba sus envestidas pero al hacer tal actividad de atacar y esquivar ya comenzaba a fatigarle.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Si tan solo… *_ \- Vio como el jabalí venia a envestirlo y el corrió en su misma dirección, algo que sería una locura pero en el último momento derrapo a un costa dándole un buen ángulo para darle un corte en el cuello y acabarlo de una vez pero el Bullfango movió su cabeza a un costado bloqueando las doble espadas de Aurian con sus enormes colmillos - _*Maldición*_

La criatura ejerció presión empujando las espadas de Aurian que en ese momento se encontraba en el piso y por tal acción de parte del monstruo, comenzó a ser arrastrado unos centímetros ya que era imposible ganarle en fuerza a esa cosa.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ggrrr – se quejo al sentir que las fuerzas en sus brazos se iban y se vio a si mismo siendo arrastrado como un saco de piedras por el Bullfango – si tan solo… pudiera aprender esa habilidad…

 _CRAC! PAM!_

Ante la mirada atónita de Aurian, otro Bullfango había incrustado sus colmillos en el cuerpo del Bullfango que lo tenía sometido, matándolo instantáneamente pero no acabo allí ya que se lo llevo de encuentro hasta que con todo y el cuerpo de la criatura chocaron con una enorme piedra cubierta por musgo, dejándolo a él, libre sano y salvo.

 **Spike:** Oye Aurian estas bien amigo – el nombrado vio como Spike se acercaba con su escudo un poco abollado – aproveche mi escudo y lo golpe cuando quería envestirme, creo que le cause una enorme contusión ya que después comenzó a envestir para cualquier lado hasta que corrió a tu dirección, jejeje fue una suerte que te terminara salvando – termino de decirle para luego tenderle una mano a su amigo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Suerte o no, gracias Spike – dijo mientras se paraba con ayuda del dragón.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¡Oigan acaso van a darse un abrazo y cantar canciones de amistad o me van a ayudar! – grito enojada la peli celeste que se encontraba en la parte más alta de los escombros disparando flechas a los Bullfangos que intentaban inútilmente de alcanzarla porque sus pesuñas les impedían escalar entre los escombros de madera de lo que alguna vez fue una casa.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Es increíble que esas cosas no la confundan en medio de todas las tablas – le dijo a Spike que se reía nerviosamente por el chiste de su amigo, al mencionar los nulos atributos delanteros que no poseía su compañera.

 _POOM! POOM!_

Cayeron de los escombros dos inertes Bullfangos cubiertos de flechas con una molesta chica wyverian que le dedicaba una mirada de muerte al chico del parche, tal parece que si escucho su comentario y los que lo pagaron caro fueron los pobres jabalíes.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Creo que mejor me hubiera dejado matar por el Bullfango*_ \- pensó asustado de lo que le esperaba una vez que terminara la misión.

.

 **Spike:** Que bueno es terminar una misión con éxito – menciono alegre el dragón sentándose en el cuerpo de una de esas criaturas – no es lo mismo enfrentarse a 6 de esas que a 3 – recordó que con anterioridad se enfrentaron a 3 Bullfangos en la Zona 7

 **Aurian Yagami:** Por lo menos cumplimos la misión de matar a los 9, hay que extraer lo que podamos, que dicen nos repartimos de 2 para cada uno – propuso a su equipo.

El sonido de un cuchillo cortando carne les llamo la atención y vieron a Mina arrancando la piel y la carne de 4 de los 6 Bullfangos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oye eso es mi… - se quedo callado al sentir la mirada de Mina que le decía _[O te callas o te la atravieso con una flecha]_ – no… no dije nada – pronuncio asustado.

La chica wyverian dejo de mirarlo y con las pieles y carne de los jabalíes se fue caminando tranquilamente a la zona 0 con el pobre Aurian cabizbajo.

 **Spike:** Puedo darte uno de los 2 Bullfangos que dejo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Gracias, eres un gran amigo – dijo con los ojos llorosos de manera cómica.

 **OoOoOoO**

En el centro del pueblo de Ponyville caminaba metida en sus pensamientos una chica de cabello rosa, alas amarillas y amante de los animales, no era otra más que Fluttershy que lucía muy preocupada.

 **Fluttershy:** _*El pobrecito de Spike lleva perdido 2 días*_ \- pensó imaginándose al dragoncito llorando porque alguien lo ayudase - _*Solo espero que lo encontremos, Twilight está muy asustada por decirle a su maestra que desapareció*_

En el cielo apareció una estela de arcoíris que lo hacia una chica alada de pelo multicolor.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡LLAMANDO A LOS PONIS PEGASOS, JUNTA ESTA NOCHE! – dijo volando mientras arrojaba cientos de papeles de los cuales uno termino cayendo en la cara de Fluttershy.

La chica de pelo color rosado con solo leer las primeras líneas se fue corriendo a esconderse.

 **OoOoOoO**

Volviendo con el equipo 7, después de su misión en grupo de cazar a 9 Bullfangos, se hallaban ahora en la escuela de cazadores, mas especifico en el aula junto con sus compañeros recibiendo clases del su profesor de teoría.

 **Iroki Rokushi:** Hoy hablaremos de los compañeros Felyne – les dijo a sus alumnos, el wyverian mayor de edad – alguien tiene una pregunta antes de comenzar - un par de alumnos alzaron la mano; entre ellos Aurian – si la pregunta es, si dejare ir al baño, la respuesta es ¡NO!, la última vez que lo hice, volvieron cuando acabo la clase que fue de 2 horas, así que se aguantan.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Maldición*_ \- dio un golpe a la mesa.

 **Iroki Rokushi:** Bueno continuando – tomo un pedazo de tiza y dibujo a un Felyne en el pizarrón – Ya todos saben la historia así que iré a lo principal, los compañeros Felyne apoyan a los cazadores de diferente manera dependiendo en qué tipo de arma se especializan y carácter que poseen, al igual que sus preferencias al cazar.

 **Alumno:** ¿Ellos pueden usar las mismas armas que nosotros? – pregunto alzando la mano.

 **Iroki Rokushi:** No exactamente – con la tiza en su mano dibujo una espada, un barril y una especie de palo en forma de ``V´´ – las armas que manejan son espadas para su tamaño fabricadas con los residuos de las armas de monstruos cazados, barriles llenos de pólvora que son usados como bombas y por último el búmeran.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Para que necesitamos saber sobre esos animales pulgosos – menciono con fastidio el rubio.

 **Iroki Rokushi:** Porque creo que la mayoría ya hizo más de 4 misiones ¿no? – Los alumnos asintieron - bueno les digo que hoy van a escoger a sus compañeros Felyne.

 **Alumnos:** ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos.

 **Iroki Rokushi:** Y eso no es todo – agrego el maestro wyverian – el que los acompañara a escoger a su compañero no es otro que…

La puerta del salón se abrió y entro un cazador de armadura con escamas rojas, metal plateado en las partes del pecho, rodillas y brazos, espinas color negro en los hombros y en la parte superior del casco. A Spike solo le bastó unos segundos para reconocer la _Armadura Rathalos_ que portaba aquel cazador.

 **Iroki Rokushi:** Su maestro hoy será el cazador errante Satoru Hiroshi – menciono mientras le daba espacio al cazador que dando unos pasos, se puso frente a los alumnos y se quito el casco.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Mucho gusto nuevos cazadores, creo que esta demás decir quién soy ya que la mayor parte de la aldea me conoce - dijo sonriendo a los alumnos que tenían brillos en sus ojos por ser una figura de admiración; véase a Aurian, aunque uno de ellos, más específico un rubio presumido, veía malhumorado al peliblanco – antes que nada tener un compañero Felyne no es cosa fácil, ambos tendrán que aprender uno del otro, llevarse bien y tener confianza mutua que es lo principal, así que los que quieran tener un compañero Felyne síganme.

Todos los equipos siguieron entusiasmados al cazador excepto el equipo 1, que salió del salón al final de todos y se fueron en sentido contrario.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** No necesito de pulgosos para ser el mejor cazador y mucho menos hacerle caso a Satoru – hablo con odio contenido alejándose con ambos gemelos que le daban la razón.

.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ya llegamos – el grupo se detuvo cerca de una de las entrada de la aldea, donde había una pequeña anciana wyverian portando un gran mochila – bueno días Nekobaa.

 **Nekobaa:** Buenos días Satoru – dijo con amabilidad

La ancianita wyverian tenía una chompa color celeste con varios bordados, una falda a cuadros, un sombrero viejo y unos lentes circulares, la mochila que portaba la señora mayor de edad era 5 veces su tamaño sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los alumnos porque ni siquiera parecía cansada la ancianita, aunque lo más raro eran algunos gatos que estaban durmiendo en la mochila.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡Alumnos! – El grito del cazador saco de su ensimismamiento a los estudiantes – Ella es Nekobaa, la encargada de cuidar a los Felyne y darlos en adopción.

 **Nekobaa:** A si es jovencitos – dijo con el típico tono de abuelita – hay veces que algunos voluntarios en las tribus Felyne se anotan para ser compañeros de cazadores, otras veces sus familias me ofrecen a sus crías ya que no tienen muchos recursos para cuidarlas. Yo los alimento, cuido y entreno en lo básico, ya el resto depende de ustedes jóvenes, con eso dicho…

De la nada su mochila fue abierta y de ella salieron un mar de gatos de diversos colores de pelajes, ante los ojos de los estudiantes parecían una cascada de arcoíris. Todos los gatos se pusieron en fila frente de los cazadores.

 **Felynes:** ¡Felynes reportándose Nya! - gritaron al unisonó.

Un profundo silencio reino en el lugar donde nadie dijo nada ante tal extraña presentación de los gatos, pero basto unos segundos donde una mariposa paso volando para que uno de los felinos la persiguiese y que aquella formación se rompiera donde cada quien se puso a hacer cualquier cosa como lamerse el cuerpo, jugar con una bola de estambre salida de quien sabe dónde, etc.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** … porque no comienzan jejeje – rio nervioso

Cada quien se fue por su lado viendo a cada uno de los gatos que le llamaba la atención.

 **Spike:** Oye Satoru – se acerco el dragón a su maestro – tal vez no deba tener un compañero Felyne.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Spike:** Es que tengo un amigo llamado Peewee en Equestria, me siento mal por dejarlo solo… me pregunto cómo estará – menciono cabizbajo pero se repuso y siguió hablando – por eso no creo que sea correcto tener un compañero, que tal si no soy lo suficientemente bueno.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** (Suspirando) Spike – puso una mano en el hombro del dragón – no te obligare a escoger un compañero, esa es tú decisión pero te pido que por lo menos hagas el intento, que dices – le sonrió a su alumno.

 **Spike:** … está bien – dijo no muy seguro.

Mientras el dragón iba a ver a los Felyne, su amigo Aurian se había interesado en uno de ellos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Hola – se dirigió a un gato macho de color negro con rayas blancas, un rayo del mismo color en la frente, ojos azul neón y una huella blanca de un gato en su barriga – mi nombre es Aurian y ¿el tuyo?

 **Gato:** Nya! Mi nombre es Kuronoi es un gusto conocerte Nya! – dijo muy animado el gato.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Tienes mucha energía y entusiasmo, eso me gusta – dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa, al parecer había encontrado a su compañero.

A un metro de ahí, una gata de color lila puro, ojos rosados y con una huella blanca en su estomago, se escondía tímidamente entre los demás gatos, por lo visto le daba miedo estar frente a desconocidos y evitaba a toda costa el contacto con ellos.

 **Mina Hikari:** Oye tú – pronuncio con autoridad la peli celeste.

A la pobre gata lila se le helo la sangre cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo y al dar la vuelta descubrió a una cazadora con una mirada seria portando un arco en su espalda.

 **Mina Hikari:** Cuál es tu nombre – más que una pregunta fue una orden.

 **Gata:** Mi… mi no… nombre e…. es – no pudo terminar de hablar porque Mina dio un fuerte pisotón.

 **Mina Hikari:** No soporto a los cobardes, o en este caso a las cobardes – la gata temblaba de miedo ante la presencia de la cazadora – así que te preguntare una vez mas y espero que me contestes sin titubeos, ¡Cual es tu nombre!

 **Gata:** ¡Mi nombre es Kira señor di… digo señora Nya!

 **Mina Hikari:** mmm… noto tu miedo al hablar pero no es nada que no podamos cambiar con el tiempo – la gata se la quedo mirando confundida.

La cámara se divide en dos mostrando el rostro alegre de Aurian y la mirada seria y analítica de Mina.

 **Aurian/Mina:** Ya tome mi decisión, tú serás mi compañero/a.

Ahora la cámara muestra los rostros de ambos gatos los cuales asimilaban la noticia de distinta forma.

 **Kuronoi:** ¡Yay Nya! – salto alegre alzando su patita al cielo.

 **Kira:** _*Tengo miedo Nya*_ \- a la pobre gata le toco la más estricta.

Dejando a los dos compañeros de lado nos concentraremos en Spike el cual estaba viendo entre todos los gatos pero ninguno le llamaba la atención.

 **Spike:** _*Por lo menos has el intento Spike*_ \- se animo a si mismo mentalmente.

Pronto vio a un grupo de gatos de color verde; su color favorito, así que decidió acercarse a hablar con ellos pero…

 **Aldeano:** ¡Vuelve acá con mi pescado! – grito un comerciante sosteniendo una escoba y persiguiendo a un… ¿Felyne?

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? AHHH! – grito al recibir de nuevo un par de patas de gato en la cara que lo tiraron de espalda contra el duro suelo.

 **Aldeano:** ¡Deténganlo, me robo mi mercadería! – grito furioso.

El Felyne siguió avanzando entre los demás gatos que se apartaban de su camino lanzándole miradas de decepción y vergüenza.

 **Nekobaa:** No otra vez – la anciana se llevo una de sus manos a la cara con pena.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Yo lo detendré – dijo poniéndose en el camino del gato ladrón.

Lejos de detenerse, un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos del gato y haciendo gala de su agilidad felina se subió por una de sus piernas hasta llegar el pecho del cazador donde se impulso con sus dos patas empujándolo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Aahhh –trataba de recuperar el equilibrio inútilmente mientras retrocedía.

 **Kuronoi:** Aurian Nya!

 _PAAM!_

 **Aurian Yagami:** Mendigo gato eso estuvo cerca, menos mal caí en algo suave – dijo echado en el suave ´´suelo`` - me la pagara cuando lo atrape – se levanto apoyando sus brazos en el suelo pero en una de sus manos sintió caliente y mullido - ¿Qué es esto… _*Ya valí ver…*_

Muy tarde se entero que había caído encima de su sonrojada compañera y para su mala o buena suerte, una de sus manos estaba agarrando uno de sus pechos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** AAHH! – de un salto se volvió a parar tomando una distancia segura de su compañera que también se levantaba con la mirada ensombrecida por sus cabellos celestes – fu… fue un a… accidente Mina – el desdichado chico del parche sudaba a mares mientras un aura de muerte aparecía alrededor de la wyverian – la culpa lo… lo tiene el gato que me empujo – el aura de muerte seguía creciendo asustando a los gatos alrededor – ni si… siquiera quería tocar tus pechos planos como hombre – rápidamente se tapo la boca pero lamentablemente ya la había cagado.

Todos los Felyne y cazadores novatos se alejaron del lugar por el instinto asesino que comenzó a aparecer alrededor de la chica wyverian que con la mirada ensombrecida miraba de una manera terrorífica al pobre chico del parche que temblaba en ese lugar y con la mirada busco la ayuda de su nuevo amigo Felyne, solo para encontrarlo atrás de él, a varios metros lejos saludándolo con su pata.

 **Kuronoi:** ¡Fue un gusto haberte conocido Nya! – grito a lo lejos.

Volteo a ver a Mina sola para encontrarla frente a él tronando sus puños con una mirada de asesino psicópata.

 **Mina Hikari: Hoy te mueres pirata de quinta** – dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Mami…

Lo siguiente que paso fueron una serie de golpes consecutivos, gritos de dolor junto con suplicas e insultos de piratas idiotas y pervertidos. Basta decir que la gran mayoría sintió pena por Aurian por hablar de más. Kuronoi rezaba para que Aurian tuviera un descanso eterno en el más allá y Kira asustada, juraba nunca hacer enojar su compañera.

 **Spike:** Porque todos se meten con mi cara – dijo el dragón sobándose el rostro ignorante de la golpiza que recibía su amigo, al igual que los gritos de dolor – será mejor continuar con la búsqueda de mi compañero Fely… - sintió la parte de su cintura más ligera y al revisar noto que le faltaba algo – oh no… ¡Mi dinero!

Desesperado comenzó a buscar en el piso su bosa de dinero por si se le había caído pero un pequeño recuerdo le vino a la mente de ese gato que le piso la cara. En aquel recuerdo el gato llevaba un gran pescado en la boca y también vio una bolsa de tela muy familiar.

 **Spike:** No – se llevo una mano a la cintura donde estaba una pequeña soga que sostenía su bolsa de dinero y vio que esta estaba cortada – Rayos.

Se levanto rápido y se fue en la última dirección donde había visto irse al Felyne.

 **Aurian Yagami:** S… Spike… a… ayuda – pidió agonizante en el piso a su amigo dragón el cual era su única salvación, pero este paso de largo ignorando la escena ya que estaba más concentrado en recuperar su dinero – ¡Spike! – lloro cómicamente mientras veía a su amigo perderse a lo lejos.

 **Mina Hikari: Parece que aun respiras… eso se puede arreglar**.

Y la tortura física se reanudo para nuestro desdichado cazador del parche.

.

En la falda de aquella colina estaba sentada tranquilamente la encargada de las misiones bebiendo su delicioso té de hierbas (N/A: No de ese tipo mal pensados) admirando el paisaje debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo el cual comenzaba a mostrar unas hermosas flores rosadas.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Que paz se respira en este lugar – dijo la hermosa señora wyverian que luego le dio un gran sorbo a su té tapando su vista justo en el momento que aquel gato ladrón paso frente a ella, yendo por una de las salidas del pueblo – Delicioso – bajo la taza.

En ese momento nuestro amigo Spike paso corriendo frente a ella siguiendo al gato y estando a punto de salir del pueblo.

 **Kaori Shimura:** ¡Alto! – El grito detuvo al dragón en el acto y se giro para ver a la señora que le miro molesta – Se puede saber a dónde vas.

 **Spike:** Es que necesito salir para…

 **Kaori Shimura:** No – le interrumpió – solo puedes salir por ese camino cuando tomas una misión – Spike le iba a hablar pero ella siguió – son las reglas, tomas una misión y sales por ese camino.

El chico escamoso estuvo pensándolo, no era propio de él romper las reglas así que viendo la única salida tomo la misión que le parecía más fácil de cumplir, dándole tiempo para capturar al gato ladrón.

 **Spike:** Tomare la misión cinco, la de recolectar 5 Mieles Reales – esa era la única misión que él y su equipo no habían hecho por parecerle muy simplona.

 **Kaori Shimura:** ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto algo preocupada confundiendo al dragón por tal actitud.

 **Spike:** Aaaaah ¿sí?

 **Kaori Shimura:** Bueno, puedes ir - así Spike siguió el camino.

Más adelante el gato huía con su botín pero a medio camino se topo con un cazador al cual logro esquivar muy fácilmente ya que dicho cazador caminaba muy concentrado leyendo un pequeño libro naranja y soltando risas un tanto extrañas.

 **Cazador:** Jijiji al parecer ya llegue a la buena parte de la trama jijiji – hablo el misterioso sujeto que portaba una capucha de tela negra que no dejaba ver su rostro, chaleco de escamas color naranja con hombreras de metal, en sus brazos tenían placas de metal cuadradas unidas con tela negra hasta sus dedos, una faja que rodeaba su cintura de color anaranjado con rayas negras y pantalones grises oscuros con botas de metal que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de color rojo oscuro. Tal armadura no era simétrica por lo que se deducía que eran de diferentes partes de otras armaduras.

El felino con una gran gota en la cabeza se quedo viendo al extraño cazador que se seguía riendo de esa manera tan perturbadora.

 **Spike:** ¡Hey tú, devuélveme mi dinero! – grito cuando vio al gato a lo lejos. El Felyne percatándose que aun lo seguían siguió huyendo - ¡Vuelve aquí!

Pero por despistado tanto Spike como el cazador, ambos terminaron chocando callendo al piso.

 **Spike:** Lo siento – dijo rápidamente para luego pararse y seguir al felino.

 **Cazador:** Oye fíjate por donde andas – dijo molesto el cazador que por la caída, su capucha se vino hacia atrás revelando el rostro de un joven de 14 años de tez pálida, cabello plateado y ojos de color carmesí – ¿A dónde irá con tanta prisa?... ¿eso es una cola? – vio que el chico peli verde tenía una cola morada con espinas verdes - … ahora si lo he visto todo… ¡MI LIBRO!

Desesperado comenzó buscar el libro naranja, solo para encontrarlo encima de una pila de excremento Gagua.

 **Cazador:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – lanzo un grito desgarrador al cielo asustando a varios pájaros que se encontraban en la copa de los arboles.

 **OoOoOoO**

Vemos a Fluttershy llorando debajo de un árbol y rodeada de todos sus animalitos del bosque. De entre ellos una pequeña ardilla se acerco y sonriéndole, le ofreció una bellota para subirle el ánimo.

 **Fluttershy:** Gracias pero temo que un par de bellotas no resolverán mi gran problema de vuelo – le hablo gentilmente a la ardillita.

Todos los animalitos comenzaron a hablarle haciéndole entrar en razón de que rendirse no era la solución a sus problemas.

 **Fluttershy:** Tienen razón amigos no debo rendirme, debo aumentar mi confianza y le demostrare a todos que soy una buena voladora – extendiendo sus alas y se elevo en el aire - una excelente voladora – dijo llena de confianza.

 **OoOoOoO**

[MONTAÑAS – TARDE – ZONA 0]

 **Spike:** (Jadeando) ha… necesito aire… - Llego a la zona cero siguiendo las huellas del gato que lo había aventajado por mucho - _*Si lo sigo persiguiendo solo terminare cansándome más*_ \- pensó agotado hasta que se le vino una idea a la mente gracias a la información que le había dado su maestro con anterioridad - _*No necesito perseguirlo… solo tengo que hacer que él…*_ ¡Venga a mí! – dijo lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa al ocurrírsele un plan.

Tomo el mapa y las raciones del baúl azul. Solo eso tomo ya que pensaba que no eran necesarias las demás cosas como la piedra de afilar o las pociones de curación.

 **Spike:** Aun tengo grabado la imagen de lo que necesito gracias al libro que leí, solo me falta buscarlo.

.

[MONTAÑAS – TARDE – ZONA 5]

Un gato caminaba muy feliz en ese bosque a la falda de la montaña llevando el pescado un uno de sus hombros y la bolsa de dinero en una de sus patas lanzándolo en el aire y atapando cuando caía.

 **Felyne:** JAJAJA fue como quitarle un dulce a un niño Nya! – el felino era de color azul profundo como el color del océano en la noche, con un color azul más claro en sus patas, hocico y orejas, líneas negras en su espalda, ojos grises y en su pansa el dibujo de una huella rosada. Su voz tenía un tono… ¿femenino?... por lo visto era una gata – ¿Nya me pregunto cuánto tenia? – abrió la bolsa y se llevo la sorpresa de que estaba repleta de monedas – jejeje al parecer si a estado cumpliendo sus misiones este cazador Nya!, por lo menos podre vivir bien hasta que encuentre lo que busco.

Siguió caminando por el bosque pero de improviso se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el aire buscando aquel olor tan llamativo que encontró cerca a un arbusto.

 **Felyne:** ¡Valla que es mi día de suerte Nya! – Dijo alegre la gata mirando con brillo en los ojos el objeto que era una hierba de color amarillo - ¡Una vid Felyne Nya! – Sí, era la famosa hierba de gato de ese mundo.

Dentro del arbusto que estaba cerca a esa hierba un pequeño dragón se contenía las ganas de reír, al parecer su trampa si había funcionado y como lo predijo, callo redondito.

La Felyne dando saltos de alegría se acerco hasta el tesoro abrazándolo y dándole besos de forma exagerada y al estar tan concentrada no se dio cuenta de las dos manos que salían del arbusto.

 **Spike:** ¡Te tengo! – dijo alzando a la gata por los costados.

 **Felyne:** NYA!

 **Spike:** AHHHHH!

Con sus garras comenzó a arañarle la cara del dragón que solo llego a salvarse sus mejillas ya que poseían escamas.

 **Felyne:** ¡Como es que me encontraste Nya! – pregunto amenazante.

 **Spike:** ¡¿Eres hembra?! – Valla que el pobre sí que se llevo una sorpresa pero luego cambio la pregunta - ¡¿Por qué te llevaste mi dinero?!

 **Felyne:** Eso a ti que te importa, yo tomo lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero Nya! – se llego una pata al pecho.

 **Spike:** Eres solo una ladrona – la gata se molesto al escuchar eso – cuando te atrape, te llevare a la aldea para que pagues por tus crímenes.

 **Felyne:** Ja, ya quisieras tu… – se quedo extrañada cuando vio las características tan singulares de Spike - ¿chico?... el punto es que solo eres un novato Nya! así que te aconsejo ir por donde viniste – agarro su pescado y la bolsa de dinero – y llorar con tus papis o con tu amiguitos Nya! – dijo burlándose de él.

Spike apretó los puños ya que aquel comentario era como una daga al corazón que le hizo recordar a su madre Celestia la cual siempre le abrazaba cuando él se lastimaba y terminaba llorando en sus brazos o sus falsas amigas que decían que lo querían cuando al final lo terminaban abandonando para irse a una aventura o él les cumplía favores aprovechándose de su buena voluntad.

 **Felyne:** Adiós tonto… ¿he? – el dragón se puso frente a ella – Nya! con que así son las cosas.

 **Spike:** Ni creas que te dejare huir con mi dinero y mucho menos después de lo que me dijiste – se saco el gorro de paja y tiro su espada con su escudo al piso para una pelea mano a mano – ven gata ladrona – hiso una seña con su mano retándola.

 **Felyne:** Te tragaras tus palabras Nya! – lo miro molesta soltando sus cosas.

Spike quiso atraparla con ambas manos pero la Felyne dio un gran salto evitándolo, mas no vio la cola draconiana que la golpeo cuando el chico peli verde dio un giro.

 **Spike:** Te vas a entregar – le costó respirar ya que correr desde la aldea persiguiéndola, lo había dejado exhausto.

 **Felyne:** ¡Nunca Nya!

La gata corrió en cuatro patas en dirección al dragón que de nuevo intento atraparla con sus manos pero la Felyne haciendo gala de su agilidad lo esquivo y comenzó a subiste por su pierna para luego con su garras darle un gran rasguño en su hombro descubierto, justo en la parte que no tenia escamas, después quiso arañarle de nuevo la cara pero Spike reaccionando a tiempo cubriéndose su rostro con el dorso escamoso de su mano.

Viendo que no resulto efectivo su último ataque se impulso con sus piernas apoyadas en el brazo del dragón para dar un gran salto retrocediendo un par de metros.

 **Spike:** Grrr – se quejo agarrándose el hombro que había recibido el rasguño del cual comenzaba a aparecer un hilo de sangre - _*Creí que practicando siempre con Aoi y Jaiiro se me podría hacer fácil vencerla*_ \- vio directamente a la gata que le daba una mirada como burlándose - _*Valla que me equivoque*_

 **Felyne:** Para tu información llevo peleando desde que era una cría así que aprendí a ver los puntos débiles de mis oponentes Nya! Te aconsejo que te vayas o si no…

 _GRAA!_

Detuvieron su pelea cuando a lo lejos escucharon un rugido que pronto fue acompañado de fuertes pisadas que mecía levemente la copa de los arboles.

 _GRAA!_

De entre el follaje apareció una especie de gran oso de pelaje azul verdoso. La piel de su lomo era gruesa y dura, como un caparazón, y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de una dura concha con espinas y estaba armado con unas afiladas garras rojas. A ambos lados de su cabeza y su frente poseía un largo pelaje claro que recorría sus costados.

 **Felyne:** A… a… Aoashira – dijo pasmada del miedo la gata.

El enorme úrsido que a la vista medía 4 metros de largo y 2,50 metros de alto, caminaba en cuatro patas hasta detenerse cerca de una colmena de abejas la cual de un solo zarpazo la partió a la mitad dejando caer toda la miel que contenía al piso.

 **Spike:** _*Si ese hubiera sido yo*_ \- tembló al imaginarse recibir un golpe con las garras de ese oso.

Luego de consumir toda la miel que no lo dejo satisfecho, olfateo el lugar captando el aroma de su segundo alimento preferido… pescado.

 _GRAA!_

El Aoashira fue corriendo en dirección a nuestros héroes.

 **Spike/Felyne:** AAHHH!/NYAAA! – gritaron a la vez.

La gata junto con el dragón, se metieron al interior de un agujero donde la entrada era entre dos troncos caídos de manera cruzada.

 _GRAA!_

 **Felyne:** ¡Mi pescado Nya! - Desde el interior del agujero la gata vio con horror como su pescado era devorado por el monstruo.

 **Spike:** Estas más preocupada por un pez que por tu propia vida – tubo una enorme gota en la cabeza con una mirada de pena.

 **Felyne:** Tú no lo entenderías Nya! – le respondió con lagrimas en los ojos.

 _GRAA!_

Por lo visto aun seguía sin satisfacer su apetito y se concentro en las dos presas dentro del agujero. Camino lentamente sabiendo que no podían huir e introdujo una de sus garras haciendo que ellos se metieran más al fondo para no ser alcanzados, lo cual lograron.  
El úrsido al ver que era inútil tratar de sacarlos a la fuerza, simplemente se alejo unos metros y se sentó cerca a la entrada.

 **Spike:** Genial – mascullo entre dientes – ahora nos esperara hasta que salgamos, aunque puedo… - vio como cerca al oso estaba su sombreo, escudo y espada tirados en el piso - _*Como puedo ser tan tonto*_ \- muchas veces Satoru le dijo que nunca soltara sus armas y él por un arrebato de ira no le hizo caso _\- *Si se entera me va a castigar de lo lindo*_

 **Felyne:** Atrapada con un cazador novato escondiéndonos de una bola de grasa Nya! – se escucho un rugido afuera de su escondite – ¡Que te den Nya!

 **Spike:** Hubiéramos evitado todo esto, si solo me entregabas mi dinero.

 **Felyne:** Si no me hubieras seguido y te conformabas a que te robaron por una vez en tu vida, ¡No estaríamos atrapados pero… sorpresa, no tienes tus armas, ni dinero y estamos siendo asechados por un Aoashira Nya!

 **Spike:** Es inútil hacerte entender – le dio la espalda a la gata – solo tendremos que esperar hasta que ese oso se valla.

 **Felyne:** Parece que no sabes nada de los Aoashira – también le dio la espalda – ellos pueden esperar por días con tal de obtener alimento sin esfuerzo.

 **Spike:** No lo creo, pronto se cansara y se largara de aquí.

[MONTAÑAS – NOCHE – ZONA 5]

La oscuridad comenzaba a reinar y en una zona boscosa de la parte baja de la montaña, un Aoashira se rascaba perezosamente la pansa con sus garras esperando a que salgas sus presas.

 _Bruu!_

Fue el sonido del estomago de Spike que reclamaba comida que el pobre dragón en ese tedioso momento no poseía.

 **Spike:** _*Tengo hambre*_ \- pensó con una cara de fastidio pero en eso se acordó de las 3 raciones de carne que sustrajo del baúl azul - _*Menos mal me lo lleve*_

Saco los tres pequeños trozos de carne que para su apetito no eran más que simples entremeses pero, peor es nada.

 **Spike:** _*¡A comer!*_ \- pensó con una gran sonrisa segundos antes de llevarse las carnes a su boca.

 _Bruu!_

Se detuvo al oír ese sonido que extrañamente no provenía de su estomago, se dio vuelta solo para ver a aquella gata ladrona sosteniéndose fuertemente el estomago, se acodo de lo que dijo la gata hace unas horas cuando se escondieron `` _Tú no lo entenderías Nya!´´,_ fueron las palabras que surcaron su mente, al rato comprendió que la gata lloraba por su pescado porque no había comido de seguro en todo el día.

 _Bruu!_

Sintió peña al ver como ella se sujetaba fuertemente el estomago.  
Vio las carnes que tenia frente a él y de pronto aparecieron dos Spike en sus hombros, uno con cuernos y un trinche, y el otro con alas de ángel y una aureola

 _ **Spike Malo:**_ _Déjala, se lo merece por ser una ladrona_ \- hablo con desprecio.

 _ **Spike Bueno:**_ _Pero mírala, pobrecilla esta con mucha hambre_ – dijo con misericordia

 _ **Spike Malo:**_ _Eso no justifica que nos haiga robado, debe aprender que las malas acciones traen consecuencias, aparte si esta débil se la arrojas al oso ese y aprovechas para recoger tus cosas y largarte._

 _ **Spike Bueno:**_ _Eres un desalmado, como puedes decir eso._

 _ **Spike Malo:**_ _Entonces se ¡GENEROSO! Y entrégale tus raciones ¡AMABLEMENTE! Para luego hacerla ¡SONREÍR! Y hablar ¡HONESTAMENTE! Y terminar confiando el uno al otro siendo ¡LEALES! Para que termine en tu círculo de amigos como aquellas ¡TRAIDORAS! Que te dejaron de lado cuando tú más las necesitabas._

Spike bajo la mirada, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, un día, un mes, un año, esa era una espina que se le quedo clavada en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 _Bruu!_

Vio con tristeza a la gata, si sus amigas lo trataron de esa manera no significaba él haría lo mismo con otros, después de todo algunos de este lugar le entregaron su amistad a pesar de verse muy diferente, como su maestro Satoru, el cocinero Azuma, su mejor amigo Aurian y otros más.

 _ **Spike Bueno:**_ _Me legro que hallas tomado esa decisión_ – le sonrió a Spike

 _ **Spike Malo:**_ _Ya tu veras_ – hablo inconforme.

Se desvanecieron en una nube de humo y Spike soltando un gran suspiro, se arrastro hasta estar frente a la Felyne.

 **Spike:** Toma – le extendió la comida frente a la gata que lo miro con duda.

 **Felyne:** Nya! Acaso lo envenenaste para luego arrojarme al Aoashira y salir huyendo con tus cosas – lo miro seria y enojada.

 **Spike:** ¡Yo no haría tal cosa! – grito indignado

 **Felyne:** ¿Y por qué le darías comida a alguien quien te robo Nya!?

 **Spike:** Lo hago porque algo me dice no has comido en todo el día – la gato intento refutarle pero continuo hablando – bueno, lo descubrí por la forma que llorabas al ver al oso comerse tu pescado.

La gata bajo la mirada y en silencio le arrebato las 3 raciones que comenzó a comerse desesperada llenando el vacío de su estomago.

 **Spike:** Comenzamos con el pie, o mejor dicho pata equivocado – hablo comprensible – mi nombre es Spike, Spike el cazador.

 **Felyne:** No me interesa Nya!– se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, sacándole una enorme vena en la frente al peli verde pero para evitar discutir se alejo un poco más y se recostó para dormir sin haber comido.

 **Spike:** _*Es una malagradecida*_ \- pensó mientras se preparaba para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Felyne:** Yoko – musito levemente llamando la atención del dragón – mi nombre es Yoko, gracias por la comida y lo siento por haberte robado Nya! – sus palabras sonaban sinceras pero por lo visto le costaba disculparse.

 **Spike:** ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... pe… perdón creo que no me debo meter en tus asuntos – se disculpo ya que una de las etiquetas que le enseño Celestia era nunca meterse en asuntos ajenos.

 **Yoko:** De todas maneras dudo que salgamos con vida – dijo sin darle importancia para luego tomar un respiro – busco un lugar al que llamar hogar Nya!, donde pueda ser aceptada ya que estoy harta de esperar a que me adopten – dijo lo último con molestia.

 **Spike:** ¿Eres uno de los Felyne que cuida la anciana? – se sorprendió por eso, él pensaba que era una gata callejera.

 **Yoko:** Si pero detesto estar con ahí, pero no es porque ella me trate mal, muy al contrario ella siempre me cuida Nya! – Hablo con tristeza que cambio de un segundo a otro a enojo – Pero cada vez que hay una adopción no me escogen al enterarse de mi linaje o cuando me escogen y se enteran, me devuelven.

 **Spike:** Pero si eres igual que todos los demás, claro a excepción de los colores – señalo lo obvio.

 **Yoko:** Soy mitad Felyne, mitad Melynx. Vez esta huella rosada en mi pansa – el dragón asintió – solo las tienen de ese color los Melynx Nya! Mi padre fue un Melynx y mi madre una Felyne, ambos se amaban mucho pero el padre de mi madre le prohibió verlo, ella no le hizo y siguió estando con el Melynx y en un arrebato de ira su padre le grito que si seguía con él, mejor se fuera. Ella se fue llorando y con mi padre huyeron – guardo silencio unos segundos y prosiguió costándole un poco relatar lo siguiente - A los años nací yo y mi madre me puso Yoko que significa _``Niña del océano´´_ por el color de mi pelaje, mi padre estaba muy feliz pero comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de malestar por una enfermedad desconocida y murió cuando tenía un año – Spike solo puedo sentirse triste por el relato – Mi madre siguió cuidando de mi hasta los 2 años, yo estaba muy feliz estando con ella pero el destino es caprichoso y también mi madre comenzó a presentar esos síntomas – bajo tristemente su cabeza la gata – y antes de que la enfermedad avanzara me entrego a Nekobaa para que se encargase de mi Nya!, lo único que ella me dijo es que buscara un hogar para que pueda vivir feliz – guardo unos segundos de silencio y prosiguió – pero los cazadores siempre me rechazaban pensando que por ser mitad Melynx les robaría sus cosas… aunque para ser sincera soy muy hábil robando – el dragón no sabía si sentir lástima o reírse incómodamente por esa última parte – Si ellos me consideraban una ladrona pues les daría el gusto así que practique mis habilidades robando, perfeccionándolas ganándome una mala fama pero eso poco me importaba ya que algún día planeaba robarle a un tonto su dinero y escapar en busca de un hogar Nya!

 **Spike:** ¡Oye a quien le dices tonto! – le grito un poco molesto

 **Yoko:** Jejeje lo siento – rio un rato y luego volvió a tener un semblante triste – pero quién diría que mi intento de huida acabaría siendo atapada por un Aoashira Nya!… lo único bueno de esto, es que ya no escuchare a los demás hablando a mis espaldas llamándome gata ladrona.

Spike se sintió identificado con la gata cuando a él lo llamaban monstruo en Ponyville a sus espaldas, solo que a diferencia de ella ignoro por mucho tiempo eso, sin darles el gusto de demostrarles ser un verdadero monstruo, lo hizo más que nada por su madre Celestia y sus supuestas amigas.

 **Spike:** Tal vez no somos tan diferentes – dijo para sí mismo llamando la atención de la felina.

 _GRAA!_

El escondite donde estaban comenzó a temblar ya que por fuera el úrsido movía los troncos tratando de sacar de alguna u otra manera a sus presas.

 **Spike:** Si salimos ese oso nos atacara pero si nos quedamos aquí – otro remezón hizo que un poco de tierra callera del techo – nos aplastara la tierra.

La situación era crítica y una decisión errónea les podía costar la vida a ambos, eso era lo que sabía Spike. Se le ocurrían varias ideas pero en todas, el peligro de muerte era muy elevado.

 **Spike:** _*No saldremos los dos vivos de esta*_ \- vio a la gata que se cubría la cabeza y recordó sus palabras _``Buscar un hogar para que pueda vivir feliz´´_ \- Yoko – la nombrada le presto atención – Toma el mapa de mi mochila.

 **Yoko:** Ya – tomo el mapa - ahora que.

 **Spike:** A la cuenta de tres saldremos juntos del escondite, tomaras la bolsa de dinero, yo mis armas y nos encontraremos en la zona cerco.

Sin refutar la gata se prepara para cuando el dragón diera la señal.

 **Spike:** Uno… dos… ¡TRES!

Salen arrastrándose debajo de las piernas del úrsido que se percato que sus presas salieron dejando de agitar su escondite.

Yoko tomo la bolsa de dinero y corrió hasta un camino que según el mapa llevaba a la zona 0 de no ser por…

 _GRAA!_

El Aoashira se lanzo al ataque de la presa que según para el oso era la más débil.

 **Yoko:** * _No*_ \- el miedo ante tal monstruo la dejo paralizada y por tal motivo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el zarpazo.

La gata cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego ya que solo oyó el sonido de un metal siendo golpeado.

 **Yoko:** _*¿Qué?*_ \- abrió los ojos y se sorprendió con lo que vio – Spike…

Frente a ella estaba el joven dragón que justo a tiempo la protegió con su escudo que recogió del piso, al igual que su arma.

 **Spike:** Vete – le hablo ejerciendo fuerza en su brazo para que no cediera el escudo - ¡QUE TE VALLAS! – le grito al ver que Yoko seguía anonadada.

El grito la saco de su transe y haciéndole caso al peli verde se fue corriendo en cuatro patas llevando la bolsa de zenis en su lomo.

 **Spike:** Busca un hogar – musito al verla irse.

 _GRAA!_

El úrsido ataco con su otra para y para evitar el ataque el dragón cazador rodo por el piso para luego pararse y alejarse un par de metros. Reviso su escudo notando que tenía una gran abolladura.

 **Spike:** _*Que acaso está hecho de papel o las criaturas son de metal*_ \- pensó frustrado mientras el Aoashira se paraba en sus dos patas mostrando su enorme presencia de 4 metros de alto.

 _GRRRAAAAAA!_

Rugió fuertemente inclinándose para adelante viéndose su gran mandíbula, al igual que sus peligrosos dientes.

 **Spike:** AAAAHHHH! – grito igual para no mostrar temor ante su adversario.

Ambos corrieron de frente para dar inicio así la batalla que no pintaba nada bien para Spike.

.

[MONTAÑAS – NOCHE – ZONA 1]

Yoko corría sin detenerse llegando ya a la zona donde no habitaban los depredadores pero los recuerdos del joven cazador al igual que la culpa la obligaron a disminuir su velocidad hasta parar en un pequeño arrollo.

 **Yoko:** ¿Por qué? – Dijo viendo su reflejo en el agua - ¿Por qué me ayudo?

Su mente planteaba cantidad de teorías de porque aquel chico le dio la oportunidad de huir enfrentando él solo al oso, teorías que iban desde que sintió lastima por ella y otra donde de seguro le acreditaba de ser un estorbo. Descarto esa última ya que en su pelea apenas pudo asestarle un golpe y también porque es un cazador novato, pero entonces recordó algo que él había dicho en la cueva.

 **Yoko:** _Tal vez no somos tan diferentes´´_ – repitió lo mismo que dijo Spike – ¡Tengo que ayudarlo Nya!

Llena de determinación tomo la bolsa de monedas y se fue de nuevo a la zona 5 antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

[MONTAÑAS – NOCHE – ZONA 5]

Rondaba pesadamente el cuerpo del dragón por el piso al recibir un golpe directo del úrsido, pero aun así se volvió a parar portando solo su espada, con una mueca que era una mescla de dolor y cansancio.

 **Spike:** (Jadeo) Ha… - Su ropa estaba cubierta de polvo y en algunas partes se notaba rasgada - _*Eso estuvo cerca*_ \- La armadura Yukumo le salvo la vida ya que una habilidad especial de dicha armadura es que tiene la posibilidad de un 25% de reducir el daño de un ataque (N/A: Los datos están en el glosario) - _*Si tan solo hubiera traído alguna poción*_ \- se maldijo a sí mismo por su descuido.

 _GRAA!_

El Aoashira ni siquiera mostraba algún rasguño y se posiciono de nuevo en cuatro patas aplastando el escudo que se le había caído a Spike.

 **Spike:** Demonios – dijo apenas estando de pie ya que el cansancio, las heridas y el hambre afectaba de sobre manera su cuerpo.

El úrsido al ver que su presa ya estaba en pésimas condiciones se acerco lentamente a acabar con su vida pero una bolsa salida de la nada lo golpeo en la cara. Dicha bolsa se rompió al impacto y de su interior salieron cantidad de monedas que terminaron desperdigadas por el piso.

 **Yoko:** ¡METETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO NYA!

Apareció la gata corriendo en cuatro patas saltando directamente a la cara del oso y comenzó a arañarle repetidas veces para molestia del oso y sorpresa del dragón.

 **Yoko:** ¡JAJAJA QUE TE PARECE ESO BOLA DE MANTECA NYA!

El oso agitando su cabeza trato de sacarla pero era inútil ya que la felina se sostenía fuertemente hundiendo sus garras en su rostro. Al ver que eso no funcionaba el Aoashira se paro en dos pata y usando una de sus patas delanteras la golpeo tan fuerte que la saco volando en dirección de Spike que haciendo un último esfuerzo con su cuerpo, salto para atrapar a Yoko en el aire para que no recibiera más daño al caer al suelo, pero la fuerza con que fue golpeada la gata provoco que él terminara cayendo de espalda causándole mas dolor a su ya desgastado cuerpo.

 **Spike:** ¿Estás bien? – Dijo adolorido sentándose en el suelo y sosteniendo en sus brazos a la gata que asintió a su pregunta - ¡¿PORQUE VOLVISTE?! – grito con su cabeza agrandada y con dientes filosos.

 **Yoko:** ¡NYA ENCIMA QUE VENGO A AYUDARTE IDIOTA! – respondió indignada.

 **Spike:** Eso no responde a mi pregunta – dijo más calmado.

 **Yoko:** Eres el único cazador que me ayudo – dijo viéndolo seriamente pero luego sonrió – me diste tu alimento y me ayudaste a escapar a pesar de que te robe. Eso me basta para considerarte mi amigo. A los amigos nunca se los abandona y menos cuando estos más te necesitan.

Un sentimiento cálido se lleno en el corazón del dragoncito, aquella gata demostró en un día ser mejor amiga que sus dique amigas en Equestria.

 _GRAA!_

El rugido del oso llamo la atención del par que se pararon y se prepararon para defenderse a pesar de que Spike se encontraba en pésimas condiciones y Yoko no era rival para un animal de ese gran tamaño.

 **Spike:** Aun puedes huir y buscar ese hogar que tanto añoras – le dijo a la gata, viendo fijamente al úrsido.

 **Yoko:** No viviré tranquila sabiendo que abandone a un amigo Nya! – Spike solo pudo sonreír al escuchar eso.

 _GRAA!_

Con todo en contra se prepararon a enfrentarse al Aoashira pero antes que el oso llegara a ellos, de los arbustos salieron lanzados varios barriles pequeños en dirección al monstruo.

 _BOOM!_

Dichos barriles al contacto con el enorme animal explotaron haciéndolo retroceder unos metros mientras se despejaba el humo.

 **Spike:** ¿De dónde vino eso? – pregunto buscando a quien los había ayudado pero pronto llego su respuesta.

 _NYA!_

 _Era el maullido de cientos de gatos que se oía alrededor de la zona._

 **Yoko:** _*Acaso serán…*_

 _NYA!_

De los arbustos, detrás de las rocas y arboles salió un ejército de gatos color crema con una huella negra en su panza, algunos portaban armas como picos y otros llevaban unos barriles de su tamaño que los cargaban como si nada.

 _NYA!_

Aquel ejército de felinos se interpuso entre el oso y sus presas mientras amenazaban al primero con sus armas.

 _GRAA!_

 _NYA!_

El Aoashira veía fijamente a los gatos dudando entre sí enfrentarse a ellos, pero fiel a su naturaleza prefirió retirarse de ese lugar buscando un alimento que fuera más fácil de conseguir dejando al par aliviados de momento.

 **Felyne 1:** Al parecer llegamos a tiempo Nya! – dijo uno del grupo.

 **Felyne 2:** Líder Nya! acá están de quienes le hable – hablo otro.

De entre la multitud de gatos que se reunían alrededor de Spike y Yoko salió adelante un viejo gato con un gran bigote y portando un bastón del cual se apoyaba para caminar.

 **Líder Felyne:** Mucho gusto Nya! Soy el líder de la tribu Felyne – hablo despacio – uno de mi tribu dijo que los vio salir de su escondite y fue inmediatamente a avisarnos al resto Nya!

 **Spike:** Gracias señor – se inclino un poco como muestra de respeto – grr – sintió un terrible dolor en su costado llevándose una mano en dicha zona.

 **Líder Felyne:** Toma esto joven cazador – le entrego una hierba.

 **Spike:** Gracias de nuevo – se llevo a la boca la planta masticándola.

El líder se quedaba viendo las características tan singulares que poseía el cazador, pero luego se fijo en la Felyne que la acompañaba con la huella rosada en su pansa.

 **Líder Felyne:** Dime, tú como te encuentras – la gata no respondió, simplemente desvió su mirada a otro lado por miedo al decir algo que lo tomase como ofensa – Antes de intervenir vimos su pelea y cuando te enfrentaste al Aoashira defendiendo al cazador Nya!

 **Yoko:** El me ayudo, no podía dejarlo a su suerte, después de todo eso hacen los amigos – le hablo al líder perdiendo el temor.

 **Líder Felyne:** Nya! Por tu forma en la que te comportas deduzco que no eres muy feliz en el lugar donde estabas – se gano una mirada de sorpresa de la gata y antes de que ella pregunte el hablo – jejeje con el pasar de los años uno puede ver a simple vista las penas que carga otro jovencita. Muchos juzgan por estar relacionado a algo que creemos malo o por ser diferentes.

Ambos sentían que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a ellos y tenían toda la razón. Un dragón tratado como un monstruo en un mundo de Ponis que lo veían como aquella bestia consumida por la codicia ignorando al dragoncito atento y amable que en verdad era, y la Felyne/Melynx que por solo tener ese linaje de aquellos gatos, ya la juzgaban de ladrona cuando ella como último deseo de su madre buscaba un hogar en el cual pueda vivir feliz pero era difícil cuando medio mundo estaba en tu contra.

 **Líder Felyne:** Dime jovencita quisieras unirte a la tribu – lo dicho le llamo su atención – tu valentía por salvar a un cazador demuestra que eres digna de unirte a nosotros y no te avergüences por lo que eres, que acá no te jugaremos.

Yoko vio alrededor como los Felyne de la tribu le sonreían y otros la saludaban alegremente. Por fin y después de tanto tiempo buscando un lugar al que llamar hogar, estaba frente a ella pero vio a Spike, que también le sonreía y a su mente se le vino la imagen de la anciana que le cuido cuando su madre no podía y a pesar de que cada vez la rechazaban ella estaba ahí para consolarla trayendo un recuerdo perdido.

 _-Flashback:_

Una pequeña gatita lloraba en los brazos de la anciana wyverian mientras veía con tristeza como se alejaba su madre que le costaba mirar hacia atrás sabiendo que era lo correcto a pesar de todo el dolor de madre que sentía al abandonar a su única hija.

 **Nekobaa:** Descuida pequeñita yo te cuidare – hablo cariñosamente tratando de consolar a la gatita – y te ayudare a encontrar un hogar para que vivas feliz.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Yoko:** No puedo – dijo para sorpresa del líder y del dragón – Nekobaa me cuido por mucho tiempo y seria una desconsiderada si me fuera a si nada más, dejándola preocupada.

 **Spike:** Pero Yoko esta es la oportunidad para que tengas un hogar – trato de convencerla.

 **Yoko:** Lo se Nya!, pero tengo que hacer lo correcto, yo le cause muchos problemas a Nekobaa, claro que recibí varios castigos, pero a pesar de eso ella siempre me cuidaba, no me había dado cuenta hasta que tú me ayudaste a pesar de lo que te hice pasar – menciono un poco arrepentida al ver el mal estado en que se encontraba el dragón por su culpa.

 **Líder Felyne:** Es tu decisión jovencita Nya!, pero recuerda que las puertas de nuestra tribu siempre estarán abiertas para ti – apoyo una de sus patas en el hombro de la gata.

 **Yoko:** Gracias Nya!

 **Spike:** Ya me siento un poco mejor con esa hierba, que tal si volvemos a la aldea.

 **Líder Felyne:** Antes que nada, quiero darte algo joven cazador – hizo una seña y un gato se acerco con un papel y un pedazo de carbón el cual el líder toco manchando su pata y lo apoyo en el papel dejando la marca de su huella – pusiste la vida de ella por encima de la tuya, eso fue un gran acto de sacrificio, por eso te entrego esto como muestra de gratitud de parte de la tribu Felyne – le entrego el papel con su huella.

 **Spike:** Gracias… supongo – dijo un poco confundido.

 **Yoko:** Ahora si hay que irnos Spike, Nya! – hablo más animada.

El par se retiro hacia la zona cero claro a paso lento por Spike que caminaba sosteniéndose un costado. El líder veía a Yoko con un semblante triste mientras ella se alejaba.

 **Felyne 2:** No se culpe mas líder, por lo menos ella está bien – hablo tratando de animarlo.

 **Líder Felyne:** Si, lo sé… solo me arrepiento haberle gritado de esa manera a mi hija y no poder ver crecer a mi nieta… pero por lo menos se… – la cara de Spike choco contra una rama de un árbol sacándole una carcajada a la gata – que es feliz.

…

 **Spike:** Por fin llegamos – se sintió más relajado el dragón.

Luego de un largo camino llegaron a la entrada de la aldea Yukumo, Spike solo puso soltar un suspiro de resignación al saber que no había cumplido la misión que tomo pero eso ahora era lo de menos.

 **Yoko:** Va… vamos con Ne… Nekobaa – se puso nerviosa, al saber el castigo que le esperaba.

Caminaron buscando a la anciana pero no tardaron mucho ya que la vieron a lo lejos con una cara de preocupación y desesperación mientras hablaba con un par de aldeanos.

 **Yoko:** ¡Nekobaa! – grito para llamar su atención.

La anciana wyverian lentamente volteo su cabeza y cuando vio a la gata, una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro y a una velocidad sorprendente para su edad llego hasta donde estaba ella y la estrujo en un gran abrazo.

 **Yoko:** Nekobaa… no puedo… respirar – la pobre gata se estaba poniendo más azul que antes.

 **Nekobaa:** Oh lo siento – muy arrepentida soltó a la felina, pero luego la miro enojada – Me tenias muy preocupada jovencita, he recorrido toda la aldea buscándote.

 **Yoko:** Nya! Pe… pero yo…

 **Nekobaa:** Nada de peros ni Nya! – la gata se cayó y bajo la mirada - por robar ese pescado y temerme preocupada recibirás un gran castigo y… - así continuo regañándola estando Spike solo como espectador hasta que la anciana guardo silencio un rato para luego soltar un gran suspiro – yo te castigo por dos motivos Yoko. Una porque tu madre me encargo cuidarte y otra porque te quiero, pero tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear y si sigues así dudo que alguien te adopte.

Ni bien termino de hablar Spike dio un paso al frente haciendo que su presencia sea notada por Nekobaa.

 **Spike:** Eso no es cierto – hablo seriamente – ella tal vez sea tosca, grosera y terca – una enorme vena apareció en la frente de la gata – pero también es valiente, leal y una buena amiga – Yoko dejo de lado su enojo se quedo viendo atentamente al dragón – es muy especial y yo opino que cualquier cazador que la conozca bien, no dudaría dos veces en tenerla como compañera… de hecho – con una mueca de dolor se arrodillo frente a Yoko y extendió su mano – dime Yoko quieres ser mi compañera – le dedico una sonrisa.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la felina al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba el dragón que la hacía sentir rara, pero rápidamente se repuso sacudiendo su cabeza.

 **Yoko:** ¡Si, si quiero ser tu compañera Spike Nya! – dijo animada pero aun con aquellos sentimientos dentro de ella.

 **Nekobaa:** Veo que encontraste tu hogar Yoko – la gata sonrió y luego la ancianita camino hasta estar frente a Spike y estiro su brazo – entonces son 1500 zenis – dijo tranquilamente.

 **Spike:** ¡SE PAGA! – Grito sorprendido con la mandíbula en el suelo - ¡PERO SI NUNCA DIJERON ESO!

 **Nekobaa:** Es porque todos ya lo saben – el dragón se dio un golpe a la cara con su palma – además necesito dinero para cuidar de los otros Felyne que no fueron adoptados, o acaso de donde crees que consigo el dinero para los alimentos.

 **Spike:** En eso tienes razón – iba a sacar la bolsa de monedas pero se acordó - ¡Mis monedas se cayeron en la zona 5! – aquel grito no hizo más que confundir a la anciana que ni estaba enterada de lo que tuvo que pasar el par.

 **Nekobaa:** Es una pena – el dragón y la gata bajaron la cabeza decepcionados pero la anciana noto el papel enrollado con la imagen de una huella, en el cinturón del cazador – ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto sorprendida.

 **Spike:** A esto – saco el papel y lo desenrollo – me lo dio el líder de la tribu Felyne.

La anciana se quedo viendo el papel y luego mostro una gran sonrisa.

 **Nekobaa:** Sabes, puedo hacer una excepción – dijo ganándose la atención de los dos – puedes llevarte a Yoko sin pagar nada, no dudo que la cuidaras bien.

Sin refutar nada y agradeciéndole a Nekobaa se despidieron yendo rumbo a la casa de Spike.

 **Yoko:** Ni creas que te llamare amo o maestro – le menciono fingiendo estar molesta.

 **Spike:** Me basta con que solo me llames Spike jejeje – se rio un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca haciéndolo ver lindo a los ojos de la gata que desvió la mirada sonrojada.

 **Yoko:** _*Que rayos me pasa*_ \- pensó confundida aun con el sonrojo presente.

A lo lejos venían corriendo Satoru y Mina junto con su compañera Felyne que se detuvieron cuando alcanzaron a Spike.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡Spike! – El nombrado se volteo sorprendido al ver a su maestro – te llevamos buscando toda la tarde.

 **Mina Hikari:** Tu maestro me pidió ayuda para encontrarte y le preguntamos a todos los que te habían visto, entre ellos a un chico de capucha que nos dijo que te vio yéndote a las montañas persiguiendo algo – le secundo la wyverian – fuimos ahí pero no te encontramos, solo a un Aoashira que tu maestro logro espantar al momento que él saco su arma.

Tanto Spike como Yoko tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder, ya que el oso les causo tantos problemas fue fácilmente espantado por Satoru. Spike comenzó a respetar aun más a su maestro.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Oye que te paso – dijo el cazador errante al ver como se encontraba su alumno pero luego se fijo en la gata que venía con Spike – valla veo que ya escogiste a tu compañera – se alegro por su alumno – y dime, como la conociste.

Ambos compañeros se miraron y sonrieron para luego ver a Satoru.

 **Spike:** Jejeje es una larga historia, que tal si se las cuento en el camino.

Así el grupo conformado por un cazador errante, un dragón, una chica wyverian y dos gatas se fueron directo al centro de la aldea escuchado atentamente el relato de Spike y Yoko para sorpresa y alegría de Satoru que en un principio se asusto por lo que le pudo pasar a su alumno pero se relajo al final sabiendo que todo salió bien y que Spike salvara a la felina demostrando una vez mas que era digno de ser su aprendiz… claro hasta que…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡Soltaste tus armas! – Grito molesto y Yoko se llevo ambas patas a la boca por contar de más - ¡COMO CASTIGO SE TE TRIPLICARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO POR UNA SEMANA!

Dejando de lado al grupo con un Spike llorando cómicamente maldiciendo su suerte, iremos a una de las salidas de la aldea donde en un gran cráter encontramos el cuerpo de un cazador con parche en el ojo que se retorcía como insecto rociado con insecticida mientras era picado con un palito por un gato con un trueno blanco en la frente.

 **Kuronoi:** Aurian… ¿Sigues vivo Nya? – Solo se oyó un quejido leve de dolor alegrando al gato - ¡Qué bueno Nya!

 **Aurian Yagami:** Lla… llama a un doctor…

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Fluttershy:**...si mantienes la frente en alto, das lo mejor y crees en ti misma, todo puede pasar – término de hablar la tímida chica rodeada de sus mejores amigas con Twilight escribiendo todo lo que había dicho, en una carta.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Ya esta – anoto lo ultimo – ahora por favor Spike envíaselo a la princesa Celestia.

Un gran silencio se apodero del lugar donde las 6 portadoras bajaron la cabeza apenadas al acordarse del dragoncito.

 **Rarity:** Creen que ya llego el momento de decirle a la princesa de la desaparición de Spike – sus amigas se la quedaron viendo poniendo nerviosa a la modista.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Opino lo mismo – opino la pegaso de cabello multicolor – no creo que el pequeño dure mucho solo – valla que no sabía todo por lo que estaba pasando Spike - y con la ayuda de los guardias y soldados podemos encontrarlo más rápido.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Y cuando lo encontremos le haremos una gran fiesta de disculpa – hablo animada la poni fiestera.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡NO! – dio un grito asustando a sus amigas – di… digo, no creo que sea buena idea decirle, ella es la más apegada a Spike y si le avisamos de seguro quedara devastada y puede que hasta deje sus deberes reales con tal de encontrar a Spike – su amigas no parecían muy de acuerdo con su decisión – además el motivo por el que se fue es por nosotras y por eso es nuestro deber encontrarlo.

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Y qué le diremos a la princesa? – pregunto tímidamente.

La estudiante de la monarca del sol se llevo un dedo al mentón y comenzó a pensar. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza y comenzó a escribir en la carta que le iban a enviar a la princesa.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Listo – dijo anotando lo último.

 **Applejack:** A ver – comenzó a leer la carta - _``Pos data: Princesa Celestia esta parte lo está escribiendo su más preciada alumna Twilight Sparkle, si se pregunta por qué le enviamos esta carta por mensajería normal, es que Spike se encuentra un poco mal del estomago, nada grave pero el doctor nos pidió que no envié ni reciba cartas para no empeorar suestado, por eso le pido que si quiere enviar alguna carta, lo haga por mensajería normal, eso es todo princesa´´_ Twilight sabes que a mí no me gustan las mentiras y no me parece buena idea mentirle a la princesa – agrego con su típico tono campirano.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Solo será hasta que encontremos a Spike – dijo no muy segura.

Y así las chicas decidieron aceptar aquella idea por ahora yendo a la mensajería de Ponyville para enviarle la carta a la Princesa.

* * *

 ** _-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:_** (¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!)

°Nombre: Spike  
°Raza: Dragón humanoide.  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño: 156 centímetros [Creció más]  
°Características: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.  
°Rango: Novato.  
°Felyne compañero: Yoko, una gata mitad Felyne y Melynx, color azul profundo como el color del océano en la noche, con un color azul más claro en sus patas, hocico y orejas, líneas negras en su espalda, ojos color gris y en su pansa el dibujo de una huella rosada.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 5  
\- De dos estrellas: -  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Aurian Yagami  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 155 centímetros [Creció más]  
°Características: Pelo color negro y en las putas un color carmesí, uno de sus ojos es de color celeste mientras que el otro está tapado por un parche negro por razones desconocidas que el mismo joven no quiso aclarar.  
°Rango: Novato  
°Felyne Compañero: Kuronoi, un gato Felyne de color negro con rayas blancas, un rayo del mismo color en la frente, ojos azul neón y una huella blanca de un gato en su barriga.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 5  
\- De dos estrellas: -  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Mina Hikari  
°Raza: Wyverian  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 153 centímetros [Creció más]  
°Características: Pelo color celeste largo, ojos achinados, nariz respingada, orejas puntiagudas horizontales, los típicos rasgos de un Wyverian.  
°Rango: Novata  
°Felyne Compañero: Kira, una gata Felyne de color lila puro, ojos rosados y con una huella blanca en su estomago.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 6  
\- De dos estrellas: -  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

* * *

 **The only 95:** Valla sí que me demore con este capítulo, creo que ya notaron que el tiempo del mundo de MH y de Equestria pasa de diferente manera pero dejando eso de lado vamos a contestar los Reviews.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _0megachaotic:_ Jejeje creo que ya aprendió y por suerte aun respira XD. Hay que añadir a otra a la lista, ese Spike es un Casanova jajaja. Ya hay muchos que piden la cabeza de ese rubio presumido. Por ahora aun mantienen en secreto la desaparición del dragoncito, de la monarca del sol pero como todos sabemos, al final nada dura para siempre, de alguna y otra forma llegara el momento en que tendrán que decirle. Ya te desee por PM feliz cumpleaños, espero que la haigas pasado bien : ), dios amigo.

 _Gonzox-kun:_ Ya apareció tu OC bro, claro que fue un pequeño cameo por ahora pero más a delante conocerá a Spike, espero que te haiga gustado, saludos.

 _CrisKakis:_ Ah mi buen amigo Cris, es un gusto como siempre leer tus comentarios. Otra más a la lista amigo jajaja claro que ahora no pudo cumplir su misión pero por lo menos está vivo. Ese Blizz aunque en esa parte tiene razón, estoy dejando de lado a mis otros fic pero culpo a mi imaginación ya que no se me ocurren muchas ideas y hay veces que lleva días para que se me ocurra como seguir la historia. Pronto le llegara la noticia a Celestia sobre la desaparición de Spike, no desesperes amigo XD.

 _master master god:_ Hola que tal, si planeo algo a futuro, lo segundo claro. Me alegra que te guste mi historia y a nuestro dragoncito morado le espera como tú dices un laaaaaaaaaaaaargo camino por delante para convertirse en un gran cazador, eso es todo y me despido.

 _Rackno Warlord:_ JAJAJA gracias bro, saber que te gusta mi historia me anima a seguir escribiendo.  
Sobre tu duda pues crece naturalmente hasta la altura de un humano como tú dices pero cuando entra en ``el modo avaricia´´ se transforma como un dragón solo que eso tiene faces siendo la ultima la del dragón gigantesco, solo que hay pocos dragones que la controlan.  
Jejeje en realidad si tienen tamaño de humanos los ponis, acuérdate que los personajes son semi-AU.  
Claro que habrá un capitulo para eso amigo, hay explicare todo con mas lujo de detalle. Adiós amigo.

 _Warlus999:_ Vale la pena soñar, como así yo sueño con algún día viajar al mundo de Equestria JAJAJA… bueno mejor dejo mis tonterías a un lado.  
Respondiendo Pd: Ya publique el capítulo de ese fic, no tienes idea de cuantas amenazas recibí por no haber publicado en tres meses XD. El personaje ``X´´ es uno de mis OC, Blizz Silver un ciber pegaso de mi fic EL COMIENZO, así es su actitud de mal hablado ese.  
Respondiendo Pd2: Acá esta el siguiente capitulo, disfrútalo.  
Respondiendo Pd3: La pregunta ofende, claro que habrá antagonista y créeme cuando te digo que este viene para remecer desde los cimientos el universo del fic de Spike The Hunter y quien sabe… tal vez de uno de mis otros fic's JEJEJE.  
Respondiendo Pd4: Bye XD

 _Darkiller3:_ Gracias y no te preocupes amigo, pronto se sabrá la verdad la princesa.

 _The Faster Frogfoot:_ Si tú tenias amigos así, entonces sabes por lo que está pasando el pobre de Spike cada día XD. Sabes lo que pasaste con el arco fantasma me hizo acordar que me gaste varias horas del día jugando Crahs Bash en modo aventura para desbloquear todas las pistas secretas y la que más me costo fue la última solo para descubrir que aquella pista era un asco y la peor de todas T.T

 _El RoRo:_ Ya te lo dije por PM, bueno ya vimos que el tiempo en Equestria transcurre normal aun sin Spike… por ahora, adiós amigo.

 _Ale X-12C:_ Gracias amigo, acá esta el siguiente capítulo de nuestro amigo Casanova de Rathian y Felyne/Melynx XD. Hasta la siguiente actualización.

 _DavidNatural:_ Tienes toda la razón, son difíciles encontrar crossovers en español, en opinión de este humilde escritor el mejor crossover que e leído en mis 3 años estando en fanfiction es _**LAZOS PERDIDOS**_ del escritor _**Vahn 187**_ es un crossover de [Naruto-MLP], sin mentirte es el mejor de todos tiene romance/acción/comedia/suspenso/momentos zukulentos XD, te lo recomiendo hermano, está en mi top 1 de los mejores fic que he leído.  
Yo estoy aportando mi granito de arena para que más gente se anime a escribir crossover de MLP, quien sabe tal vez alguno tenga en mente una gran historia.  
Gracias por tu comentario y dime no has pensado en crearte una cuenta en esta página ya que los comentarios anónimos demoran como 2 días en aparecer y tal vez podamos hablar por PM como yo lo hago con algunos escritores que son mis amigos, con eso me despido.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** El glosario ya está listo por si a alguien le interesa donde están también los datos de armaduras. Este capítulo sí que es largo y lo hice por ustedes mis lectores ya que veo que esta historia les está gustando a mucho, eso me llena de dicha y mas al ver el numero de comentarios, con lo dicho me despido de cada uno de ustedes y si gustan denle una leída a mis otras historias y comenten, les agradecería de todo corazón. Soy The only 95 y no leemos…

 _POOM!_

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡MIS MENTAS, MALDITA MAQUINA DE MIERDA! – fue el grito de un pegaso de alas metálicas que provino desde la cocina.

 **The only 95:** ¡AHORA QUE PASO!

 **Steven:** ¡EL TARADO DE BLIZZ METIÓ UNA MENTAS AL MICROONDAS PENSANDO QUE ERA UNA MAQUINA CLONADORA! – grito el humano peli blanco desde la cocina.

 **The only 95:** ¡Por un demonio lo que faltaba! – se llevo ambas manos a la cara – nos leemos luego… ¡BLIZZ QUE TE DIJE DE HACER ESTUPIDECES EN MI CASA!


	7. Aoashira, el oso azul

En la cama de un cuarto dormía boca arriba nuestro buen amigo, el dragón cazador Spike, con su única piyama con dibujos de pescados y estambres de lana. Al costado de él dormía acurrucada una gata mitad Felyne y Melynx color azul profundo, no era otra más que su compañera Yoko.

 **Spike:** mmm… - se movía entre sueños el peli verde despertando a su compañera.

 **Yoko:** ¿Qué paso Nya? – Dijo con una cara soñolienta pero luego se percato en donde estaba, o mejor dicho con quien estaba - ¡AH! – Dio un brinco hacia atrás cayendo al suelo de pie, algo típico de los gatos - _*Como es que termino siempre al costado de él cada mañana*_ \- pensó furiosa y sonrojada mientras se dirigía a su propia cama especial para Felyne que estaba cerca a la de Spike.

Desde que acepto ser su compañera lo cual fue hace una semana, comenzó a vivir en la caza junto con Spike y Satoru. No tenia de que quejarse, recibía buen alimento y era tratada como una más de la familia, una extraña familia conformada por un cazador, un dragón y tres gatos. Pero lo único que le incomodaba era la hora de dormir, la primera vez fue un problema ya que por falta de cuartos no podía tener el suyo propio.  
Ella sugirió que podía dormir en el sofá de la sala pero su compañero Spike se negó ofreciéndole amablemente su cuarto y que él dormiría en el sofá. Basta decir que hay comenzó un discusión entre la felina y el dragón que se había vuelto ya algo común entre ellos, pero la discusión paro cuando Satoru les ordeno a ambos dormir en el mismo cuarto y que él mismo compraría una cama especial para felinos.  
Yoko acepto la idea aunque un poco avergonzada por dormir en el mismo cuarto que Spike sin saber el porqué de su vergüenza. Desde ese día cada vez que dormía en su cama, despertaba al costado de Spike y era una suerte que este no se levantase antes que ella.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡SPIKE, YOKO EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO! – grito desde el primer piso.

 **Spike:** Ya voy Twilight… - hablo entre sueños moviéndose en su cama.

La felina simplemente frunció el seño, cada día antes que de levantarse, siempre escuchaba el nombre de lo que ella supone eran chicas, una vez escucho el nombre de una tal Rarita o algo por ahí, mientras el peli verde lloraba amargamente abrazando su almohada.

 **Yoko:** _*Que es lo que ocultas Spike*_ \- lo miro fijamente sin saber que él no pertenecía a ese mundo.

.

En el cuarto de otra casa, un cazador con el torso vendado y solo portando su pantalón hacia poses de ataque en el espejo con sus dobles espadas.  
El cazador era un chico pelo negro con las puntas carmesí y un parche en el ojo, si amigos era Aurian que por lo visto seguía vivo, lastimado pero vivo.

 **Kuronoi:** Ya terminaste Aurian, tengo hambre Nya! – reclamo su compañero gatuno con un rayo en la frente color blanco.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Quiero saber si aun conservó mi movilidad después de pasar 7 días en coma – se estremeció al recordar la paliza que recibió de parte de su compañera wyverian – además ni siquiera siendo mi compañero me ayudaste en ese momento – lo miro molesto.

 **Kuronoi:** Mi instinto de supervivencia me advirtió no meterme en aquella masacre – hablo nervioso desviando la mirada - ¡Pero mira el lado bueno, sigues vivo Nya! – agrego más animado.

Mientras el cazador recriminaba con la mirada a su compañero Felyne, la puerta del cuarto fue abierta por un humano adulto de pelo negro que vestía con las ropas típicas de la aldea Yukumo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Hola papá – saludo al hombre que entro.

 **Kuronoi:** Que tal señor Ryuki – alzo su patita alegremente.

El nombrado como Ryuki era el comerciante que proveía de carne al cocinero Azuma en su restaurante Niku Azuda.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** Veo que estas mejor Aurian – le sonrió al chico y luego vio al gato – sabes que no tienes que llamarme señor me haces sentir viejo jejeje.

 **Kuronoi:** Pero usted tiene 40 años, hasta juraría ver un par de canas en su pel… - recibió un coscorrón de parte de Aurian – ¡oye que te pasa Nya! – hablo enojado con el chico del parche.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Tenle más respeto a mi padre – el nombrado se sintió feliz de que su hijo lo defendiera – tal vez este viejo por no es necesario decírselo a cada rato.

 _PAAM!_

El pobre Aurian lloraba cómicamente con un chinchón un su cabeza, mientras del puño cerrado de Ryuki salía vapor.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** Para que aprendas a no decirme viejo – dijo mirándolo seriamente – y yo que venia trayéndoles una sorpresa a ambos – soltó un suspiro de decepción.

 **Aurian/Kuronoi:** ¡Que sorpresa! – Hablaron al unisonó.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** Oh, creo que se me olvido, debe estar dándome los achaques de la edad – hablo fingiendo ser un abuelito – aunque – les dio las espalda sonriendo perversamente – podría acordarme si dos sujetos que conozco me piden disculpas y hacen los que aceres de la casa por mmm… no se… el resto del mes – los miro de manera burlona.

Tanto el gato como el cazador se quedaron en blanco, Ryuki los estaba manipulando de la manera más cruel posible, usando la culpa en su contra.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** Y, ¿qué dicen? – les dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa perversa.

.

En la cocina de la casa de Satoru, el grupo estaba tomando su desayuno que consistía en cereales con jugo de manzana para el dragón y el humano, y tostada con leche para los gatos.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ya estás preparado para subir de rango Spike – le hablo a su aprendiz que tenia puesta su ropa de Equestria.

 **Spike:** Claro que estoy listo, además comencé a estudiar todo sobre el Aoashira – dijo lleno de confianza.

 **Aoi:** Nya! No te vayas a lanzar directamente a menos que quieras ser su almuerzo – se burlo el gato azulado.

 **Jaiiro:** No lo molestes Nya! – Le regaño el gato gris – el junto con Yoko ya se enfrentaron a un Aoashira así que tienen aunque sea un poco de experiencia.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Tienes razón – miro a Spike y a Yoko – recuerden no solo necesitan conocimiento y habilidad en combate, sino también trabajar ustedes en equipo – les aconsejo su maestro.

 **Spike:** Entiendo maestro, no lo defraudaremos, no es así Yoko.

 **Yoko:** Claro Nya! – sonrió la gata apoyando a su compañero – mientras no sueltes tus armas como la anterior vez JAJAJA.

 **Spike:** ¡Oye! – Grito ofendido - _*No quiero volver a repetir tampoco el castigo que me dio Satoru*_ \- pensó con temor recordando que sus entrenamientos fueron triplicados esa semana que para alivio del dragón acabo.

El cazador errante se fijo en el reloj de arena que tenía cerca a la ventana de la cocina.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Creo que deberías recoger tus cosas de una vez Spike.

 **Spike:** ¡Verdad! – recordó el dragón y apurado se llevo todo el cereal a la boca pasándolo con su jugo de manzana - _´´cof´´ ´´cof´´_ \- se golpeo el pecho al casi atorarse con el jugo.

Se paro rápido de la mesa, agradeció el desayuno y se fue corriendo hasta salir por la puerta principal de la casa dejando al grupo en la cocina.

 **Yoko:** Valla que es olvidadizo – comento para luego volver a su desayuno.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Pero es un buen chico – aporto el cazador – y dime Yoko – la gata dejo de comer para prestarle atención – vas a usarlo ahora.

.

El dragón corrió por el pintoresco pueblo a un rumbo fijo, los pobladores ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y lo veían como un residente más de su aldea.

 **X:** ¡Oye tú, el chico de las escamas!

Spike se detuvo cuando un joven cazador de un año mayor que él, portando una armadura poco simétrica y con capucha negra, se acercaba a él, pero de una manera amenazante.

 **Cazador:** ¡Te he estado buscando por una semana entera! – dijo molesto.

 **Spike:** ¿Te conozco? – pregunto muy confundido ya que nunca en su corta estancia en la aldea Yukumo, había visto a ese cazador.

 **Cazador:** ¡Soy al que tumbaste en la entrada del pueblo hace una semana, mi nombre es Ezio Fudo! – el dragón se acordó de aquel cazador con el que se tropezó.

 **Spike:** Ahora recuerdo, lo siento amigo es que estaba apurado siguiendo a alguien _*Una gata escurridiza que casi hace que nos maten*_ \- pensó un poco molesto pero luego sonrió ante el recuerdo ya que si aquello no pasaba, no hubiera conocido a su compañera y amiga Yoko.

 **Ezio Fudo:** No quiero tus disculpas, quiero que me pagues – extendió su brazo frente a Spike.

 **Spike:** ¿Pagar, porque?

 **Ezio Fudo:** Por esto – saco un pequeño libro naranja muy apestoso y rodeado de moscas.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué es eso? – se alejo un par de metros tapándose la nariz.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡Es mi libro! – Grito con la cabeza agrandada y dientes afilados – por tu culpa cuando tropezaste conmigo, mi libro callo en excremento Gagua – miro con pena su pobre libro y luego le dio una mirada molesta al dragón – así que me pagas para cómprame otro, es lo justo.

 **Spike:** Sabes lo haría pero… no tengo dinero – metió sus manos a los bolsillo y los saco mostrando que no mentía.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Rayos – se quito la capucha revelando a un chico pálido, ojos carmesí y pelo de color plata el cual comenzó a despeinar con sus manos por desesperación - _*Ahora no se si él se quedara con su sadomasoquista esposa o su sexy y tímida mucama *_ \- Si, estaba angustiado por no terminar su… ¿lectura?

 **Spike:** Creo que mejor me voy… adiós – se despido confundido por el estado que se encontraba el otro cazador - _*Y yo creía que Twilight era la única que se ponía de forma por un libro*_ \- pensó con una enorme gota surcando su frente.

Dejando al cazador muy atrás, por fin llego al lugar que quería, la armería de la aldea Yukumo que era una cabaña hecha de piedras y una forja que se podía divisar a simple vista.

 **X:** En que lo puedo ayudar joven – se oyó una voz carrasposa y un poco chillona.

 **Spike:** Mucho gusto señor herrero – se inclino cordialmente frente a un pequeño wyverian de muy avanzada edad portando un martillo de hierro con el cual se encargaba de crear armas o armaduras para los cazadores – vengo a recoger un encargo que le deje, mire – saco un papel el cual le entrego al herrero.

 **Herrero:** Oh si Spike – leyó el papel que le entrego - tengo tu encargo ya listo, sígueme para que lo veas.

El dragón siguió al herrero más adentro de la cabaña hasta un cuarto iluminado con antorchas lleno de maniquíes que tenían puestos diversos tipos de armaduras, algunos aun estaban incompletos.

 **Herrero:** Acá esta joven – le señalo una Armadura Yukumo completa – les puse las esferas armaduras que me dio y ahora es más resistente a los golpes físicos joven Spike.

 **Spike:** Eso es bueno, lo voy a necesitar mucho para una misión hoy – se alegro al ver que ya podría aguantar más en batalla.

Si se preguntan de dónde consiguió las Esferas armadura, lo hizo en misiones de recolección de una estrella con Yoko donde después de recoger los hongos o cazar Jaggis, se iban a las cuevas con un par de picos que compraron antes de empezar la misión. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que más parecía minero que cazador, pero a él poco o nada le importaba ya que con mucho esfuerzo y gracias a la ayuda de su compañera, consiguieron muchos minerales que solo los había visto en imágenes de libros, pero lo que más le alegro fue conseguir 15 piedras armaduras para reforzar su equipo así como Satoru que le conto sobre su Armadura Rathalos y como lo había reforzado casi llegando al máximo.

 **Herrero:** Oh y también esto – trajo consigo un objeto envuelto en una tela que comenzó a desenvolver revelando un espada de un solo filo con un mango recubierto de escamas moradas y naranjas. La espada también venia acompañada de un escudo recubierto de escamas de los mismos colores con tres espinas negras saliendo en la parte superior del escudo – Esta es la _Daga de soldado_.

Al dragón se le ilumino los ojos al ver su nueva arma que solo atino a agarrarla aun anonadado y dar unos pequeños cortes en el aire para luego admirar su filo.

 **Spike:** _*Esta arma si se ve más resistente, creo que Satoru tenía razón*_ \- pensó sonriente sosteniendo su arma.

Recordó como su maestro le entrego un nuevo escudo pero le dijo que tendría que conseguir una mejor arma y solo se podía hacer de tres formas.  
La primera era comprarla pero lo malo es que el precio era muy elevado y tendría que hacer muchas misiones de una estrella para conseguirla, lo descarto de inmediato.  
La segunda es que la fabricara, consiguiendo los materiales necesarios podía ir donde el herrero, pagarle por sus servicios y decirle que le haga un arma, pero también tenía su desventaja y era que construir un arma desde cero tomaba tiempo así que también estaba descartada la idea.  
La tercera y última era mejorar su arma, solo tendría que conseguir los materiales, pagar al herrero y esperar, aunque el tiempo de espera era más corto que construir toda un arma.

Con la última opción tomada podía mejorar su arma en dos tipos pero escogió la que hacía más daño y lo mejor era que ya poseía los materiales de las pieles y escamas de los Jaggis que cazo anteriormente.

 **Spike:** ¿Tiene un vestidor? – le pregunto al herrero.

.

El dragón salió de la armería vistiendo su armadura mejorada y su nueva arma listo para su misión, solo tenía que ir a casa y alistar sus cosas para partir con Yoko.

 **X:** ¡Oye Spike! – el dragón vio correr a la distancia a su amigo del parche solo que ahora vestía con una armadura en vez de las típicas ropas de la aldea.

 **Spike:** Hola Auri…

 _PUM!_

El pobre dragón se sobaba la cabeza ya que su ´´buen amigo`` de improviso le había propinado un golpe.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Eso fue por dejarme abandonado cuando Mina me agarro como saco de boxeo! – le grito enojado.

 **Spike:** Me lo merecía – agrego apenado sobándose la cabeza - pero por lo menos te visite cuando estabas en coma – dejo de sobarse la cabeza ya que por suerte el sobrero de paja amortiguo el golpe de su amigo.

 **Kuronoi:** Nya! Que tal Spike – salió el gato negro rayado detrás de Aurian.

 **Spike:** Que tal Kuronoi, que cuentas – el chico peli verde conoció al gato un día en el hospital cuando le hacia una visita a su amigo en estado de coma.

 **Kuronoi:** A pues bien, el padre de Aurian me encargo que no haga o diga algo que le pueda costar la vida Nya!

 **Aurian Yagami:** Claro, como tu ayudaste mucho ese día – dijo rodando los ojos.

Spike se rio de cómo discutían ellos, eran iguales en el mismo sentido, con razón se llevaban bien pero luego se percato en la armadura que llevaba el gato y se acordó que también que su amigo vestía una armadura.

 **Spike:** ¿Y esas armaduras? – les pregunto.

El cazador y el gato se miraron entre ellos, luego sonrieron dando ambos un salto atrás donde Aurian saco sus dobles espadas poniéndose en posición de pelea y frente al él, Kuronoi también hacia lo mismo solo que con un palo que tenía en la parte final la pata de un gato tallada en madera con garras de metal.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡A que nos vemos geniales!- sonrió orgulloso al igual que su gato.

Spike solo tenía una enorme gota en su frente por tal demostración de sus amigos.  
Aurian tenía un traje amarillo verdoso muy pegado al cuerpo solo dejando libre uno de sus brazos, con algunos bolsillos extras y botas del mismo color pero más oscuro, unos brazaletes azul marino que le cubrían hasta el dorso de la mano y con unas gafas verde fosforescente en su frente, vio aquella armadura en un libro y si su memoria no le fallaba recordó que su nombre era la _Armadura de Cuero_ , no era muy resistente a los golpes pero era liguera como una pluma permitiendo que el que la portara tenga movimientos más fluidos, una ventaja muy buena para su amigo Aurian ya que usar las dobles espadas requerían una gran agilidad.

Kuronoi no se quedaba atrás ya que tenía un casco verde al estilo de un caballero de la época medieval y un chaleco color marrón que parecía una bellota, con hombreras verdes con el dibujo de las huellas de un gato.

 **Kuronoi:** Las armaduras nos las regalo el señor Ryuki Nya! – dijo animadamente el gato.

 **Spike:** ¿Ryuki?

 **Aurian Yagami:** Si, es mi… padre jejeje – hablo nervioso desviando la mirada.

 **X:** Espero que ustedes dos pasen la misión o retrasarán al equipo – menciono una voz femenina.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Sálvame Spike! – grito asustado escondiéndose detrás del dragón al reconocer la voz.

 **Spike:** Jejeje hola Mina – saludo incomodo por tener a su temeroso usándolo como escudo humano.

La chica wyverian se cruzo de brazos mirándolos seriamente. Portaba ahora una nueva armadura con un gorro de tela con un metal en la frente, un chaleco con una mitad de escamas y otra mitad de metal, estando el brazo izquierdo en la zona de metal cubierto por varias placas de hierro, un pantaloncillo corto y unas botas de cuero hasta el talón, de ahí placas de metal hasta los muslos, esta era la _Armadura de Cazador_ tipo artillero, ósea para los que usan armas a distancia.

 **Mina Hikari:** Oí que hoy te toca la misión Spike – le hablo al dragón el cual asintió – no hagas que te maten – soltó simplemente.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Hablas como si ya hubieras cumplido la misión – la peli celeste le dio una mirada de muerte haciendo que el cazador del parche se esconda de nuevo.

La chica soltó un suspiro y saco su libreta de cazadora mostrando que había cumplido la misión y había subido de rango sorprendiendo a Aurian.

 **Mina Hikari:** Solo hace falta ver los puntos débiles del monstruo – guardo su libreta – aunque tuve una gran ayuda gracias a las trampas colocadas – giro su cabeza en dirección a su pierna donde una tímida gata rosada se escondía – me tengo que ir, espero que pasen la prueba… o por lo menos terminen en una pieza.

La wyverian se retiro junto con su compañera Felyne hacia un rumbo desconocido.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No sabía que había subido de rango – hablo aun choqueado por tal noticia.

 **Spike:** Fue mientras estabas en coma – Aurian volteo a verlo – durante esta semana hubo un orden de los que iban a salir en misión, creo que eso tú ya lo sabía ¿no?

 **Aurian Yagami:** Claro, eso nos dijeron antes de tener compañeros Felyne pero que yo sepa a ella no le tocaba esta semana, me tocaba a mi… ¡NO PUEDE SER PERDÍ MI OPORTUNIDAD DE SUBIR DE RANGO! – grito desesperado y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por entrar en estado de coma.

 **Spike:** Aun tienes otra oportunidad – el chico dejo su desesperación a un lado para escucharlo mejor – por tu condición el día que te tocaba quedo libre y Mina lo tomo porque según ella no quería esperar más – aclaro el dragón a su amigo que comenzó a tranquilizarse por saber que no se quedaría como novato por más tiempo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Que bueno – dijo más relajado – y ¿Cuándo me toca la misión para subir de rango?

 **Spike:** Mañana – le respondió.

Un silencio sepulcral reino en el lugar donde estaban reunidos los dos cazadores y el gato, mientras una planta rodadora pasaba por el lugar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** … ¡CHINGA SU MADRE, MAÑANA ES Y AUN SIGO OXIDADO! – tomo rápidamente la pata de su compañero Felyne y se fue corriendo como alma que se lo lleva el diablo - ¡ADIÓS SPIKE, TENGO QUE ENTRENAR!

 **Kuronoi:** ¡NYAAAAAA SUÉLTAME QUE SE ME REGRESA LA LECHE DEL DESAYUNO!

Spike se despedía con su mano y una enorme gota en la frente.

 **Spike:** _*Y pensar que Pinkie era la que hacia esas locuras*_ \- pensó en la chica poni de pelo rosa lo cual lo hizo poner melancólico pero se quito esas ideas al sacudir su cabeza - _*No pienses en eso Spike, hoy tienes una misión y debes estar concentrado*_

.

Luego de un recorrido por fin llego a la casa y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su maestro y sus compañeros Felyne que lo recibían con una sonrisa.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Toma – le entro una pequeña mochila que va en la cintura y por lo visto tenia cosas adentro – Aunque te den objetos en el baúl no esta demás que lleves tu también algunos – le aconsejo su maestro peliblanco – adentro encontraras 10 pociones para que te cures, 5 piedras de afilar y por último, unos binoculares.

 **Spike:** Gracias maestro – se inclino muy agradecido por el señor que se encargo de enseñarle todo lo que un cazador debe saber.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Jejeje pero no acaba todo hay Spike – el dragón lo vio confundido – ya puedes salir Yoko.

De entre los sofás de la sala salió una avergonzada felina con una armadura muy parecida a la Armadura Yukumo que portaba Spike solo que esta era un versión para Felyne, y como arma tenía una espada de madera con una cinta roja en el mango.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Y qué opinas – le pregunto sonriendo a su aprendiz.

 **Spike:** Valla, Yoko te vez genial – dijo con brillos en los ojos ya que a él le gustaba la armadura Yukumo y ver esa misma en su compañera le encantaba.

Sin darse cuenta nuestro dragón, aquellas palabras provocaron un sonrojo en la felina que lo oculto bajando su sombrero de paja, pero unos segundos después lo alzo mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

 **Yoko:** Claro, después de todo yo soy genial Nya! – dijo arrogantemente.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Es hora de que vallan a su misión – les dijo a ambos guiándolos hasta la puerta – pero no lo olviden, trabajo en equipo y confianza mutua.

 **Spike:** Por supuesto maestro – le dio la razón.

 **Yoko:** Confíe en nosotros, lo lograremos Nya! – le secundo la gata.

Con lo dicho Satoru se despidió del par viendo como se iban a su primera misión para subir de rango. El rostro de Satoru mostraba orgullo por el avance de su aprendiz tan singular pero no podía evitar sentir en su interior que algo malo iba a pasar y eso no paso desapareció por el par de gatos.

 **Jaiiro:** Le pasa algo amo Nya! – pregunto preocupado el gato gris.

 **Aoi:** Si es por ellos dos, no creo que fracasen Nya!, usted mismo entreno al mocoso – trato de calmar a su maestro siendo un poco burlón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No es eso – hablo seriamente – siento que algo malo va a pasar pero no sé que es – se vía preocupado el cazador errante - _*Ojala no sea lo que estoy pensando*_ \- se le vino a la mente la silueta de alguien sosteniendo un arma ensangrentada y en el piso, el cuerpo inerte de una persona - _*Que Dios quiera que no sea eso*_

Soltó un gran y pesado suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta e irse a su cama a descansar, tanto trabajo como cazador lo estaba agotando física y mentalmente.

…

[MONTAÑAS – TARDE – ZONA 5]

 **Yoko:** Ahhhh – bostezo la gata mientras se acurrucaba en la rama de un árbol.

Spike se contenía las ganas de bostezar también, él estaba metido en un arbusto observando con los binoculares el panal de abejas por si llegaba el oso ese.

 **Yoko:** Nya! A qué hora llega el mendigo oso – dijo fastidiada la gata mitad Felyne, mitad Melynx.

 **Spike:** Tenemos que ser pacientes – le hablo aun mirando por los binoculares – si tenemos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor lo podemos herir en una zona crucial.

La gata se pasaba ambas patas a la cara con aburrimiento infinito, ya habían esperado media hora y del úrsido, ni sus huellas habían visto.

 **Yoko:** Para mí que esta invernando Nya!

 **Spike:** Estamos en primavera aun – argumento el dragón – además no se dé que te quejas si yo estoy haciendo todo.

La verdad es que el peli verde antes de venir le conto su estrategia a su compañera felina y un plan de escape por si las cosas no salían como lo planeado.

 **Yoko:** Como digas – soltó un bufido molesto – por lo menos no puede empeorar esto.

El sonido de una tormenta en el cielo llamo la atención de los dos y al alzar la vista vieron como se concentraban cientos de nubes negras dando a entender que pronto el clima iba a empeorar.

 **Spike:** Tenias que hablar – le reprendió a su compañera la cual se reía apenada rascándose la oreja.

 _GRAA!_

La suerte no les sonreía a nuestros cazadores ya que para sorpresa de ambos el oso había aparecido detrás del arbusto donde se encontraba Spike.

 **Yoko:** ¡Spike cuidado! – le advirtió parándose en la rama del árbol.

 _GRAA!_

El dragón salto hacia un lado evitando el zarpazo que termino por destruir el arbusto donde se encontraba. La gata de un salto en la rama donde estaba, aterrizo al costado de Spike.

 **Yoko:** Creo que el factor sorpresa ya se fue a la basura – le dijo a su costado, pero se fijo en el oso que estaba al frente llevándose una gran sorpresa tanto ella como Spike – No puedes ser…

 _GRAAAAAAA!_

El Aoashira ahora sí que estaba molesto ya que se encontró con aquellas personas que lo hicieron esperar en vano para comérselas y encima la gata le rasguño la cara… si, era el mismo Aoashira que se encontraron por primera vez… hoy no era su día.

 **Spike:** ¡A Correr! – le ordeno a su compañera

 **Yoko:** ¡Que no vamos a enfrentarlo Nya!

 **Spike:** Tu solo hazme caso – la tomo de la pata llevándosela de ahí, pero la gata no pudo reprimir las extrañas sensaciones que le producía ser tomada de la pata por Spike, todo eso mientras el oso los seguía corriendo en cuatro patas.

[MONTAÑAS – TARDE – ZONA 6]

Llegaron a la zona con un riachuelo a la altura de la plantilla de los pies. El dragón se detuvo aun agarrando la pata de Yoko que parecía estar en su mundo pero reacciono al sentir algo húmedo entre sus patitas haciendo que diera un brinco hasta la cabeza de Spike donde se le erizo los pelos y alzo su lomo como los gatos domésticos cuando sienten alguna amenaza.

 **Yoko:** NYA! ERES UN IDIOTA SPIKE, YO ODIO EL AGUA! – como todo felino, detestaba el agua y ella no era la excepción.

 **Spike:** Pues ahora dejaras tu odio de lado – desenvaino su espada y se puso su escudo en el brazo al ver que el Aoashira se acercaba – o seremos la comida de ese oso y esta vez no nos salvaran unos gatos.

Yoko pareció reconsiderarlo y aun con la incomodidad se bajo de la cabeza de Spike y se paro sobre el agua.

 **Yoko:** Me debes una después de que esto acabe – le murmuro sacando su arma.

 **Spike:** Si salimos con vida, hare cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo prometo – le respondió.

A la gata se le ocurrió varias ideas pero una de ellas la hizo sonrojarse y maldecirse por tener esos pensamientos que no sabía porque ocurría.

 _GRAA!_

El Aoashira corriendo en cuatro patas trato de envestirlos y solo basto que se hagan a un lado para que las piedras del rio hagan deslizar al oso lo cual aprovecho Spike que con su espada le diera un corte en uno de sus costados.

 _PAAM!_

El úrsido se estrello directo contra una pared rocosa pero aun así se recompuso mostrando su resistencia al soltar un gran rugido ensordeciendo por un momento al dúo.

 **Yoko:** Buena idea usar el rio en su contra para que se resbale pero no será suficiente Nya!

 **Spike:** Espera y veras – le sonrió confiado de su plan.

Spike con Yoko corriendo en dirección del úrsido que trato de intimidarlos parándose en sus patas traseras y dando un zarpazo al aire haciendo que se detengan en el acto.

 **Spike:** ¡Yoko sube a mi cabeza! – sin rechistar la gata se subió, aunque mas era por no sentir el agua en sus patitas – ¡cuando te diga ya, le darás un golpe en la cara!

 **Yoko:** Pero es muy alto para alcanzar su rostro – y en efecto el oso medía 4 metros estando en dos pies – y si escalo por su cuerpo me expongo a que me golpe.

 **Spike:** Por eso espera mi señal, tengo un plan así que sostente muy fuerte.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su compañera otra vez se lanzo contra el oso esquivando muy de cerca las garras de este y esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

 **Spike:** _*Te tengo*_ \- pensó el dragón al ver un pase libre.

Le clavo su espada en la rodilla de su pata haciendo que se encorve de dolor dejando que su altura de 4 metro ahora sea de 3.

 **Spike:** _*Listo*_ \- estando cerca del úrsido dio un gran salto frente a él - ¡Ahora Yoko!

Viendo el plan de su compañero, la felina se impulso desde la cabeza de Spike y llego al rostro del Aoashira. Saco su espada de madera y preparo toda la fuerza que tenia para golpearlo.

 **Yoko:** ¡ESTO ES POR MI PESCADO NYA!

 _PAAM!_

El golpe directo al rostro del oso provocando que retrocediera unos pasos, pero cayó de espaldas duramente por la pata herida y el resbaloso rio.

 **Spike:** Jajaja como dice el dicho, mientras más grandes, peor es la caída - por lo visto Spike tenía planeado todo desde un principio pero para asombro de ellos, el úrsido se levanto en 4 patas y envistió a ambos tirándolos a los costados.

Una vez hecho eso, el animal se fue cojeando hacia otra zona.

 **Spike:** Estas bien Yoko – dijo sosteniéndose su costado con dolor.

 **Yoko:** Si – se paro igual de adolorida.

El dragón se maldijo a sí mismo por confiarse, por suerte solo fue una envestida y no un zarpazo pero una envestida de un animal como ese, equivalía al choque de una carreta llena de piedras.

Saco dos frascos que eran pociones, se tomo uno él, otro su compañera y continuaron con la caza del Aoashira que por suerte al estar herido de una pata no podía huir muy lejos.

[MONTAÑAS – NOCHE – ZONA 7]

A pesar de que no se podía ver el gran satélite en el cielo por la presencia de nubes negras, se intuía que era de noche y no una tranquila por lo visto ya que los ruidos de truenos y relámpagos se escuchaban en todo lugar. Spike y Yoko sabían que estas condiciones no eran las más adecuadas para una caza pero poco o nada podían hacer, después de todo el deber de un cazador era cumplir la misión que tomaba.

Llegaron a una zona con una considerable parte de tierra y a unos metro de ahí se podía divisar un gran lago, pero entre la intersección de la tierra y el agua, había una zona verde, con una especie de pasto de 2 metros de alto.

 **Yoko:** Donde se metió Nya!

 _GRAA!_

Vieron como del pasto se erguía imponente el Aoashira con un pescado en la boca que se lo comió de un solo bocado para después mirar a nuestros cazadores con odio.

 _GRAAAAAAAA!_

Caminando en dos patas de una manera un poco torpe se mostro frente a ellos pero lucia diferente, sus venas eran más notorias en su cuerpo y jadeaba botando vapor por la boca.

 **Spike:** Oh no – expresó al saber el porqué del comportamiento del Aoashira.

El úrsido dio varios zarpazos con sus brazos de izquierda a derecha rápidamente. De no ser por la agilidad felina de Yoko y el nuevo escudo de Spike no estarían vivos ahora.

 _PAAM!_

Rodaron por el suelo los dos compañeros que recibieron un golpe del brazo del úrsido, su fuerza y velocidad se habían incrementado de manera alarmante tomándolos por sorpresa.

 **Yoko:** Como… es… que se volvió… tan fuerte – apenas podía mantenerse en pie la gata.

 **Spike:** Esta enojado – se paro con dolor llamando la atención de su compañera por lo que dijo – leí en el libro que cuando los monstruos están en su límite se enojan aumentando su fuerza y velocidad como un último recurso – vio que el oso seguía jadeando mientras salía vapor de su boca – la única opción es seguir peleando ya que pronto se cansara.

Saco 4 frascos de poción, dos se lo tomo él y los otros dos Yoko, así recuperaron su salud pero Spike dudo en tener la fuerza suficiente para detener otro ataque con su escudo y Yoko la velocidad para esquivar los ataques del oso, pero aun así ellos estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

 **Spike:** ¡AHHHHH!

 **Yoko:** ¡AHHHHH!

Spike lanzaba cortes en los brazos del oso mientras esquivaba o se protegía con su escudo pero aun así no pudo evitar que algunas garras desgarren su armadura y le arañasen en el cuerpo, por suerte las zonas del cuerpo donde era arañado es donde estaban sus escamas.

Yoko tenía ventaja de ser pequeña siendo un objetivo más difícil de golpear pero aun así no le podía hacer gran cosa debido al tamaña del animal, eso ella lo tenía muy en claro, sin embargo, sus años siendo ladrona y peleando le ayudaron a ver los puntos débiles de sus contrincantes, no era difícil adivinar que sus puntos débiles eran sus piernas pero lo que averiguo es que su panza también lo era, aprovechando eso lo golpeo repetidas veces haciendo que se retuerza de dolor y no se pueda concentrar en su pelea con Spike.

 _GRAAAAAAAA!_

Harto de la pelea, golpeo con su pata a Spike que a tiempo logro cubrirse con su escudo pero derrapo en la tierra por la fuerza del impacto, creyó que el úrsido iba a seguir atacándolo pero vio que este solo lo alejo para concentrarse mas en otro objetivo que lo estaba molestando desde el principio.

 _NYAAAA!_

 _PAAM! PAAM!_

El dragón vio anonadado como un golpe ascendente de úrsido alzo a la gata y otro directo la mando a estrellarse contra un árbol dejándola muy herida en el piso y sin mostrar signos de levantarse.

 **Spike:** ¡YOKO! – Grito asustado como su compañera felina no respondía a su llamado, pronto por su mente se le cruzo la peor idea de todas, de que ella probablemente esté muerta - ¡YOKO! – grito otra vez mas desesperado esperando que ella se levantase como siempre y le diga _``Estoy bien idiota´´_

 _GRAAAAAAAA!_

Como si estuviera celebrando su victoria, el úrsido gruño al cielo justo en el momento en que las primeras gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes para luego comenzar a llover a cantaros.

Spike apretó fuertemente el mango de su espada, si podría describir lo que sentía en una solo palabra eso sería… Ira, una gran Ira contra ese animal… no, monstruo que daño y hasta probablemente mato a su compañera y amiga, la única que entendía su dolor. Él quería por primera vez ver morir a alguien y ese era al Aoashira que esperaba al cazador para acabarlo también.

 **Spike:** ¡TÚ! – Grito sin contener su ira - ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO! – sin querer de su boca voto una flama verde que con las gotas de lluvia genero un poco de vapor.

A una gran velocidad llego donde el úrsido tomándolo por sorpresa, para luego dar un corte vertical en su estomago.

 _GRAAA!_

Gruñendo el animal trato de golpearlo para apartarlo pero se dio con la sorpresa de que fue bloqueador por el escudo y Spike ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro por el impacto del golpe, lo que daba a entender que de alguna manera su ira lo había hecho más fuerte que el mismo Aoashira.

 **Spike:** ¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE! – amenazo al animal que comenzaba a tener pavor mas la penetrante mirada de Spike en el cual sin darse cuenta el dragón, sus ojos se habían vuelto como los de un réptil.

Abriendo grande la boca exhalo fuego verde que le dio directo en la cara del oso, luego usando su cola, la enrollo en la pata lastimada del animal apretándola fuertemente sacándole gruñidos de dolor y en ese momento el úrsido supo que tenía que huir a como dé lugar, tratando de arrastrarse por el piso.

 **Spike:** ¡DE AQUÍ NO TE VAS CON VIDA! – los colmillos en la boca del dragón se hicieron más notables.

Usando su cola, lo atrajo hacia él oyéndose un crujido de huesos, posiblemente de la pata del animal. Spike se acerco con su escudo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara aturdiéndolo y desangrándolo ya que el escudo tenía espinas con las cuales le arranco un poco la piel del rostro.

Aturdido, desangrado y con una pata rota, así se encontraba el indefenso animal, echado boca arriba. El pobre Aoashira no podía hacer nada más que solo resignarse a su destino.

 **Spike: ¡NADIE PODRÁ ESCAPAR DE MÍ!** – Su voz era escalofriante y su semblante oscuro mas la lluvia que mojaba todo su cuerpo, le daba un aspecto aterrado, definitivamente no era el mismo Spike - **¡MUERE!** – le clavo la espada en su pecho, justo en el lugar donde se ubicaba el corazón.

El úrsido se retorcía pero Spike con una sonrisa perversa le clavaba aun más la espada, hasta incluso la movía haciendo que brotara mucha sangre de la herida.

Pronto el animal dejo de moverse quedando el lugar en silencio y solo escuchándose el ruido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo al suelo y llevándose la sangre de la bestia al lago.

Spike soltó el mango de la espada, su vista estaba perdida en la nada, como si estuviera en un trance de cual salió a los segundos, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad al igual que sus colmillos. Volvió en si llevándose la sorpresa de que estaba encima del cadáver del Aoashira.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? – dijo sin poder creer que estaba sobre el animal y con su espada clavada en el pecho de este - _*Yo… yo lo mate*_ \- se llevo una mano a la frente por el dolor de cabeza que tenia pero noto que toda su mano estaba manchada de sangre - _*No recuerdo nada… lo único que recuerdo es que Yoko…*_ \- salió de inmediato de sus pensamientos, busco desesperado a la felina con la vista y la encontró aun tirada cerca al árbol - ¡YOKO!

Se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la gata y puso un oído en su pecho aliviándose que aun escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, pero cuando tuvo contacto con su piel la sintió muy fría.

 **Spike:** _*Necesito algo para abrigarla*_ \- pensó preocupado cargando a la gata en brazos y buscando algo que le pueda servir, en eso noto el cadáver del Aoashira dándole una idea.

.

 **Spike:** Así está mejor – dijo mas aliviado.

Su compañera estaba envuelta en piel del úrsido que el mismo extrajo y le dio todas las pociones que tenia para que se curase lo más rápido posible. Se sentó en el suelo y la sostuvo para que estuviera más cómoda. Miro el cielo ya que había dejado de llover pero aun se veía unas cuantas nubes negras, pero nada porque preocuparse.

 **Spike:** _*Me voy a recuperar un poco y nos iremos Yoko*_ \- le acaricio la cabeza y pudo jurar que oyó un ronroneo que lo hizo reírse un poco.

De improviso el clima cambio, una corriente de viento fuerte apareció y el dragón abrazo fuertemente a su compañera asegurándose que no se la lleve la corriente de aire, pero como así de improviso apareció, también de improviso se fue.

 **Spike:** Eso fue raro – se dijo a sí mismo y alzo a la vista quedando boquiabierto porque algo gigantesco estaba en el cielo pero por la distancia no podía verlo bien - _*Los binoculares*_ \- pensó rápidamente y busco dichos objeto – Acá están – miro el cielo a través de ellos pero aquel objeto en el cielo se había elevado perdiéndose entre las nubes, lo único que pudo ver fue un ala de color blanco puro – Nunca había visto esa criatura en los libros – recordó el libro de monstruos que le mando a estudiar Satoru y en ninguna de las imágenes había una bestia con alas así de blancas.

 **Yoko:** mmm… - se acurrucaba la gata entre las pieles haciéndola ver tierna a los ojos del dragón.

 **Spike:** Jejeje como quisiera tener una cámara para poder chantajearla – admiro el hermoso cielo nocturno que gracias a la corriente de aire, se llevo algunas nubes dejando ver las estrellas en el firmamento – es hora de irnos.

…

Spike con su piyama se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala tomando una taza de té caliente junto con su compañera felina y contando todo lo que paso en su misión a su maestro Satoru el cual escuchaba expectante junto con sus dos gatos.

 **Spike:** …y eso fue lo que paso – termino de contar el dragón.

El cazador peliblanco estaba procesando todo lo que había escuchado, sorprendiéndose por el plan de su alumno e intrigándose cuando este le conto que no sabía cómo pero mato al Aoashira cuando vio que lastimo a Yoko.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Tengo una teoría – dijo el cazador ganándose la atención de Spike y Yoko la cual estaba muy bien abrigada con unas mantas – ya que eres un dragón puede que tengas ese instinto de proteger a quienes te importa, viste a Yoko muy herida y sin pensarlo te lanzaste contra ese Aoashira – Yoko se sentía extraña cuando escucho que a Spike le importaba su seguridad pero dejo de lado eso para seguir prestando atención a Satoru – eso no sería nada malo… si recordaras.

 **Spike:** A que se refiere con que si recordara maestro – pregunto al no entender esa última parte.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Me refiero que si no recuerdas lo ocurrido, significa que no tienes el control cuando peleas y eso sería peligro, tanto así que hasta podrías herir a quienes intentas proteger sin siquiera saberlo.

Spike bajo su cabeza viendo con pena su vaso de té, otra vez recordó como lo llamaban en Ponyville y por lo visto si se salía de control en la aldea, todos lo odiarían, no podría vivir de nuevo con ese pesar.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No te preocupes – le hablo comprensivo – soy tu maestro y hare todo lo posible para que eso no suceda de nuevo, no dejare que vuelvas a vivir los mismo que viviste en tu hogar Spike.

 **Spike:** Gracias – le agradeció mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas salvajes que se escapaban de sus ojos.

Yoko no entendía a lo que se refería Satoru, ¿Acaso Spike sufrió en su hogar?, ¿De dónde venía Spike?, ¿Por qué era tan diferente a los wyverian del pueblo?, todas esas dudas pasaban por la cabeza de la gatita, si averiguaba sobre Spike tal vez podía ayudarlo de alguna manera y verlo feliz con esa radiante sonrisa que siempre le regalaba cada mañana.

La gata se dio un golpe mental para sacar esos pensamientos, lo ayudaba porque era su compañero o eso era lo que ella trataba de creer.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Vallan a descansar, apuesto que la caza los habrá agotado.

 **Spike:** Si maestro, hasta mañana.

Yoko subió las escaleras arrastrando las mantas con las que se abrigaba y detrás le seguía Spike pero se acordó de algo que no le llego a contar a su maestro.

 **Spike:** Adelántate Yoko, no tardo – se fue rápidamente a la sala donde encontró a Satoru que seguía tomando su té – Maestro – le llamo – me olvide contarle de algo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Soy todo oídos.

 **Spike:** Al terminar la misión mientras descansaba, vi algo en el cielo, no sabría con exactitud que era ya que no lo vi por la distancia, cuando tome mis binoculares apenas pude ver un ala muy blanca, sabe por lo menos a que animal le pertenece porque, que yo recuerde en los libros no había un dibujo de uno con alas blancas.

Satoru se llevo una mano a la barbilla y miro el techo tratando de recordar algún monstruo con esas características.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Yo… - Spike así como los gatos esperaban ansiosos su respuesta – no tengo ni la más remota idea – dragón y gatos se cayeron de espalda de manera cómica por la respuesta del cazador errante.

 **Spike:** Y yo creí que usted me podía sacar de esa duda – dijo un poco triste.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No sé porque te pones triste, deberías estar alegre – el dragón lo miro confundido – este mundo es inmenso Spike, que haigas visto a una criatura nunca antes vista ni mencionada en los libros es todo un golpe de suerte y te lo digo por experiencia propia, cuando yo comencé como cazador y salí de mi aldea, vi cosas increíble _*Y otras que quisiera olvidar*_ \- pensó eso ultimo y luego continuo – pero el punto es que eres muy afortunado y quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano puedas cazar a esa criatura saliendo en los libros de historia – dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su aprendiz – y no es malo que uno admita no saber algo, yo siempre digo que cuando alguien dice que no sabe algo, es porque está listo para aprender.

Spike le agradeció nuevamente a su maestro y con los ánimos elevados se fue a su cuarto. Satoru se levanto de su sofá y se quedo mirando un cuadro enmarcado donde estaba la recomendación del gremio de una de las aldeas donde había vivido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida pero quién diría que aquellos días después se volvieron un infierno que lo puso a prueba en todos los sentidos, tanto que era comparable a su infancia que tampoco era un grato recuerdo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*No se me va esa sensación de que algo malo va a pasar*_ \- pensó viendo fijamente el cuadro preocupando a sus felinos por su extraño comportamiento.

.

Cuando Spike entro a su cuarto y encontró a Yoko, sin sus mantas pero con unas vendas por todo su pecho. La gata estaba cruzada de brazos mirando seriamente al dragón.

 **Yoko:** Espero que no se te haiga olvidado la promesa que me hiciste Nya! – dijo golpeando con su patita el piso.

 **Spike:** De acuerdo que quieres que haga.

La gata le quería decir que le cuente todo sobre él y de donde proviene pero, al pensarlo mejor no podía obligarlo y decirle _´´Quiero que me digas ahora de dónde vienes``_ , porque al parecer de donde él vino, no lo trataron bien y no quería abrirle viejas heridas haciéndole recordar todo.

 **Yoko:** _*El tampoco me obligo a que le contara de mí, yo misma se lo conté por que quise*_ \- recordó el momento en que quedaron atrapados por culpa del Aoashira y se abrió con él.

 **Spike:** Y bien… que quieres que haga – dijo un poco molesto ya que quería descansar.

La Felyne/Melynx se puso nerviosa, ya no le iba a preguntar de donde venia pero ahora no sabía que pedirle.

 **Yoko:** aa… yo… - desviaba la mirada buscando la solución hasta que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente - Quiero dormir contigo – se tapo sonrojada la cara arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo - _*Mejor me hubiera quedado callada*_ \- pensó queriendo que la tierra se la tragase.

 **Spike:** Bien – acepto sorprendiendo a la gata.

La verdad es que Spike pensó que ella le pidió eso porque su cama no era tan cómoda, por eso cada mañana sentía que ella se echaba a su lado, no le quiso decir nada para que no piense que no la quiere a su lado, después de todo, tanto ella como él sufrieron el desprecio y rechazo de otros.

El dragón se acostó en su cama y la gata a su costado, ambos dándose la espalda aunque Yoko seguía sonrojada con el corazón acelerado.

 **Yoko:** Descansa Spike – murmuro ella ya estando todo el cuarto a oscuras, cerró los ojos para caer en el mundo de los sueños pero de improviso sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y la atraían hacia el pecho del dragón para luego sentir una leve mordida en su oreja sonrojándola a tope – NYAAAA! – extrajo las garras de su pata y…

 **Spike:** ¡MI CARA, PORQUE ME ARAÑASTE! – grito sosteniéndose la cara con ambas manos.

 **Yoko:** ¡NYA POR PROPASARTE, NI SIQUIERA ESTOY LISTA PARA ESO… DI… DIGO ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!

Lo que no sabía ella es que Spike no lo había hecho adrede, lo que paso es que como estaba tan cansado por cuidar de ella después de que la ataco el oso, ni bien el dragón toco la cómoda y mullida cama, se quedo dormido y soñó que tenía a su lado a un gran rubí de fuego, lo abrazo con su tesoro mas preciado y le dio una pequeña mordida para probar su sabor sin saber que por eso se ganaría una lindas marcas de arañazos en la cara.

Satoru que pasó por el cuarto y oyó como comenzaban a discutir de nuevo, solamente rodo los ojos y siguió su camino.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No voy a parar cada discusión que inician, ahora son un equipo así que es su problema – saco unos tapones para los oídos, se los puso y se metió a su cuarto a descansar.

En la sala el par de gatos jugaban ajedrez oyendo la discusión de la felina y el dragón.

 **Aoi:** Nya! Por eso prefiero estar soltero – dijo el gato azulado moviendo el alfil.

 **Jaiiro:** Creí que era porque todas te rechazaban Nya! – hablo el gato gris rayado.

Acto seguido se ve a Aoi en un rincón de la sala deprimido, con un aura azul oscuro rodeándolo y maldiciendo a quien invento la Friendzone.

 **Aoi:** Te pasaste Jaiiro, con eso no se juega – hablo tristemente aun en ese rincón de la sala.

 **Jaiiro:** Si tú eres el que te paras burlando de los demás Nya! – le recrimino su amigo gatuno.

…

[? – NOCHE – ZONA ?]

En un oscuro bosque solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, corrían un grupo de 5 cazadores con diferentes armadura, mantenían el ritmo y esquivaban el denso follaje hasta llegar a una zona un poco más abierta y rodeada de arboles. Los 5 cazadores tomaron un descanso, dejando sus armas en el piso y juntándose en medio de la zona.

 **Cazador 1:** Es un monstruo – dijo un cazador que portaba un arco arrodillándose y revisando las flechas que le quedaban.

 **Cazador 2:** Nos lleva siguiendo por días – se recostó cansado en el piso un cazador con una katana – nos alejamos demasiado de la aldea, hasta creo que ya estamos muy cerca a llegar a otra.

 **Cazadora:** Debemos enfrentarlo de una vez por todas – hablo la única mujer del grupo que portaba una espada con escudo.

 **Cazador 3:** Estas loca, viste lo que hizo, no duraremos nada contra él –Expreso al borde de la locura el cazador del martillo gigante.

 **Cazador 4:** Si lo enfrentamos en grupo lo lograremos – opino el ultimo cazador que se saco el casco revelando a un señor ya de edad – debemos demostrarle de lo que estamos hechos, no por nada ustedes cuatro fueron nominados para ser miembros del gremio – les animo a los jóvenes, el cazador que tenía como arma una gran espada.

Los cazadores se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, eran los próximos del gremio de su aldea y lo iban a demostrar enfrentando cualquier cosa que se les pusiera al frente.

 _Crac!_

Se oyó el crujido de una rama y en menos de un segundo el grupo de cazadores se puso en alerta.

 **X:** ¡Veo por fin aceptaron su destino! – Se escucho una voz en el bosque poniendo más en alerta al grupo ya que no sabía del lugar que provenía – ¡prepárense para morir!

Solo se oía el latido de los acelerados corazones de los cazadores que esperaban el primer movimiento pero la angustia los estaba consumiendo.

 **Cazador 2:** ¡Ya no puedo aguantar más, AHHHH! – corrió con su katana en mano adentrándose al bosque.

 **Cazador 4:** ¡No, debemos estar juntos! – le llamo el cazador mayor del grupo pero el de la katana le hizo caso omiso.

Sonó como un arma era desenvainada, acompañada del sonido de unos relámpagos y el grito desgarrador de una persona para luego sumergirse todo en silencio de nuevo.

Las nubes en el cielo tapaban la luna dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

 **Cazador 4:** No se separen – le advirtió al grupo.

Pronto captaron el olor a sangre en el ambiente y cuando las nubes dejaron de tapar al satélite en el cielo, en medio del grupo apareció el cuerpo del cazador con una gran herida en su pecho como si algo lo hubiera atravesado, al igual que su armadura.

 **X:** Y ustedes son nominados para el gremio… que decepción – Por la oscuridad no se podía distinguir quién era más solo se podía ver que poseía una capucha de color verde pantanoso. Saco la katana del cazador al que asesino – esto será rápido – se lanzo al ataque contra el grupo de cazadores.

 **Cazador 1:** ¡Muere monstruo! – disparo una flecha que se dividió en tres contra aquel misterioso sujeto, pero moviendo el arma con una gran destreza desvió las flechas y antes que atacara al arquero, una espada gigante bloqueo su camino, obligándolo a retroceder.

 **Cazador 4:** No lo creo – tomo posición de ataque con su gran espada – hay que atacarlo entre todos, no tendrá oportunidad.

 _POOM!_

El sujeto encapuchado esquivo el golpe del martillo que dio contra el suelo, luego le dio una pata al cazador del martillo tirándolo al piso y cuando quiso incrustarle la katana en su cráneo, un escudo lo detuvo y se agacho para evadir la enorme espada que paso cerca a su cabeza pero no acabo hay ya que unas flechas salieron disparadas hacia donde estaba obligándolo a dar saltos retrocediendo en zigzag mientras las flechas se incrustaban en el piso marcando el camino de sus saltos.

Los disparos cesaron y se detuvo a unos metros del grupo de cazadores que mostraban signos de fatiga.

 **X:** Creo que los juzgue mal – con la katana hizo una media luna trazándolo en el suelo, luego acerco la hoja a su rostro – Veamos cuanto duran ahora.

Dio un gran salto con la katana frente a él, había pasado a una ofensiva total. La cazadora cubrió el ataque con su escudo pero tal era la fuerza del impacto del arma contra el escudo que la empujo fuertemente haciéndola rodar por el piso.

El cazador mayor de edad junto con el joven, atacaron con sus respectivas armas pero si antes apenas podían rosarle con sus armas, ahora ni siquiera estaban cerca de darle.

 **Cazador 4:** _*Es más rápido*_ \- pensó el cazador de la gran espada que por ratos veía al arquero apuntar con su arma pero no disparaba ya que su objetivo era muy veloz - _*Si lo mantenemos quieto por unos segundos seria un blanco fácil*_ \- Paro de atacar junto con otro cazador, pensando en un plan y vio que la cazadora se levantaba para continuar con la pelea - _*Eso es*_ \- se le ocurrió una idea.

Una vez que la chica se junto con ellos, el viejo cazador les conto su idea y se pusieron en marcha atacando esta vez los tres a la vez a aquel encapuchado.

 **Cazadores:** AAAHHHH!

Katana, espada, martillo y gran espada chocaron, al mismo tiempo, los tres últimos ejerciendo presión sobre el misterioso sujeto que sorprendentemente aguantaba sin mostrar esfuerzo.

 **Cazador 4:** ¡AHORA! – grito a todo pulmón.

El arquero viendo la oportunidad no la desaprovechó y tomando aire mientras estiraba la cuerda del arco con su flecha apunto directamente a la cabeza del encapuchado.

 **Cazador 1:** ¡Púdrete en el infierno! – soltó la flecha seguro todo el grupo de que no podía evitarlo ya que si lo esquivaba, las tres armas que ejercían presión se iban contra él matándolo, o eso creían ellos.

Los que ejercían presión, al igual que el arquero estaban con los ojos abierto a más no poder, la razón era que el encapuchado detuvo con su mano la flecha que estaba a solo centímetros de clavarse en su cabeza, una acción imposible incluso hasta para el más veterano y experimentado cazador, lo otro que también los dejo pasmados es que con la otra mano sostenía la katana deteniendo a las tres armas a la vez.

 **X:** Perdieron – hablo tenebrosamente.

Clavo la flecha en la mano de la chica que por el dolor que sentía tubo que soltar su espada la cual el sujeto encapuchado agarro antes de que callera al piso y le hizo un corte preciso en el cuello de la cazadora que comenzó a morir desangrada ante los ojos de sus compañeros que estaban paralizados del miedo.

 **Cazador 1:** ¡NO! – Grito desgarradoramente el arquero al ver a su compañera muerta - ¡TE MATARE! – grito con mucha ira preparando su arco para disparar.

 _CRAC!_

Cayó pesadamente el cuerpo del arquero al piso con una espada incrustada en su rostro que el misterioso sujeto había lanzado con una gran puntería y velocidad que ni siquiera lo vio venir.

 **X:** Van dos – vio a los cazadores que aun seguían pasmados del miedo – faltan dos.

 **Cazador 3:** Yo… yo no quiero morir – soltó su martillo y como un cobarde huyo adentrándose al bosque dejando solo al cazador de la gran espada.

El viejo cazador a pesar de que lo abandonaron se puso en guardia dispuesto para seguir en el combate.

 **X:** Veo que te abandonaron – camino lentamente hasta estar frente a él aun sin poder verse toda su armadura – entiendo cómo te sientes – menciono eso ultimo con odio en sus palabras.

 **Cazador 4:** Tu solo eres un maldito monstruo – le dijo mirándolo seriamente y tratando de no demostrar temor ante su adversario – te mostrare lo que puede hacer un miembro del gremio de la aldea Pokke.

 **X:** No eres el primero de un miembro del gremio al que mato… ni tampoco el ultimo – tiro la katana a un costado y se llevo una mano a la espalda donde se veía que sostenía el mango de un arma que no se dejaba ver por la oscuridad – pero ya que demuestras valor en tus últimos momentos de vida te dejare sentir el filo de mi mejor arma.

En el cielo se apréciela la hermosa luna llena, que pronto es acompañada por el sonido de unos rayos y los gritos de dolor del cazador perteneciente al gremio.

.

El cobarde cazador corría por su vida sin mirar atrás y sin remordimientos de haber dejado a su compañero, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era huir de aquel sujeto pero mientras corría, un cuchillo salido de la copa de los arboles se inserto en su piel a la altura de su hombro, donde no llegaba a cubrir su armadura.

Se detuvo de inmediato arrodillándose de dolor, saco el cuchillo conteniéndose las ganas de gritar y tapo con su mano la herida para detener el sangrado.

 **X:** No sé que es peor, ser un cazador fracasado o un sujeto que deja a sus compañeros a su suerte.

Con miedo el cazador alzo la mirada encontrándose con el asesino que esta frente a él y cruzado de brazos.

 **Cazador 3:** No… no me mates por favor – rogaba el pobre por su vida.

El encapuchado lo tomo con ambas manos de la parte del cuello de su armadura para tenerlo frente a frente.

 **X:** Yo no cazo escoria como tú – el cobarde estaba temblando de miedo ya que a pesar de no ver sus ojos sentía como si su mirada penetrara hasta lo más profundo de su ser casándole un pavor tan grande que ni todas sus pesadillas juntas podrían igualar – pero me puedes servir para algo – aun con temor el cazador lo vio confundido – quiero que envíes un mensaje a alguien que está en una aldea no muy lejos de aquí, le dirás a ese alguien que… - se acerco a su oído susurrándole lo que tenía que hacer y luego lo aventó al piso - ¡Ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta y decida matarte!

El cazador sosteniéndose su herida se fue corriendo de ahí como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.

 **X:** Ojala llegue pronto antes de que el veneno haga efecto y lo mate – dijo sacando entre sus cosas un pequeño frasco vacio, luego alzo su vista contemplando la luna llena dejando ver que debajo de esa capucha verde pantanoso tenía una máscara naranja pero no se veía la imagen de esta – Eh estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, espero que estés listo porque cuando nos encontremos acabare con tu existencia de una vez por todas… Satoru.

* * *

 ** _-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:_** (¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!)

°Nombre: Spike  
°Raza: Dragón humanoide.  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño: 156 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.  
°Rango: Principiante **[Ascendió de rango]**  
°Felyne compañero: Yoko, una gata mitad Felyne y Melynx, color azul profundo como el color del océano en la noche, con un color azul más claro en sus patas, hocico y orejas, líneas negras en su espalda, ojos color gris y en su pansa el dibujo de una huella rosada.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 9  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Aurian Yagami  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 155 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro y en las putas un color carmesí, uno de sus ojos es de color celeste mientras que el otro está tapado por un parche negro por razones desconocidas que el mismo joven no quiso aclarar.  
°Rango: Novato  
°Felyne Compañero: Kuronoi, un gato Felyne de color negro con rayas blancas, un rayo del mismo color en la frente, ojos azul neón y una huella blanca de un gato en su barriga.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 5  
\- De dos estrellas: -  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Mina Hikari  
°Raza: Wyverian  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 153 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color celeste largo, ojos achinados, nariz respingada, orejas puntiagudas horizontales, los típicos rasgos de un Wyverian.  
°Rango: Principiante **[Ascendió de rango]**  
°Felyne Compañero: Kira, una gata Felyne de color lila puro, ojos rosados y con una huella blanca en su estomago.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 11  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

* * *

 **The only 95:** Aquí acaba el capitulo amigos, si lo sé, lo deje en la parte más interesante jejeje que puedo decir. Saben pensaba sacarlo mucho antes pero sucedieron cosas en mi país, Perú, que seguro muchos de ustedes ya saben por noticias o internet. Por suerte para mi, vivo en una zona donde no hubo huaicos, lo máximo que me afecto fue el corte de agua por tres días y la subida de los precios como el kilo de limón que llego a costar hasta 30 soles o 10 dólares, si, tomar una limonada era un lujo jajaja, pero dejando eso de lado aun en el norte del país están literalmente con el agua al cuello, mucha gente tubo que resguardarse en el segundo piso de sus casas, en verdad horrible la situación y no faltaron la gente de mierda (Perdonen mi vocabulario) que quería lucrar a costa de las desgracias subiendo el precio de cosas que verdaderamente no tendría motivo porque subir, un ejemplo es la conocida tienda de Supermercados cuyo nombre no diré ´´cof´´ METRO ´´cof´´ que duplicaron los precios de su productos.  
Tal vez me estén juzgando ahora pero yo conozco muy bien los Supermercados (Tuve trabajo de medio tiempo en algunos) y sé que ellos abastecen sus productos de sus almacenes, a diferencia de un Mercado normal donde te venden papa, choclo, arroz, etc, que cada día los camiones traen de las chacras. Que esos mercados suban su precio es algo entendible ya que el huaico arraso hectáreas de campo de cultivo (En especial del limón) pero que un Supermercado que tienen siempre llenos sus almacenes de productos y que de la noche a la mañana dupliquen el precio de cómo por ejemplo una botella de aceite, ¡NO ME JODAN!

 **Steven:** Oye cálmate The only.

 **The only 95:** Eso intento Steven pero es que en realidad me da cólera ese tipo de gente de mierda (Otra vez disculpen mi vocabulario) que piensa en ganar dinero gracias a la desgracia ajena y qué decir de otras personas que se compraban cantidad de botellas de agua y salían a las calles a revenderla a mas de su precio estimado. Pero dejando eso de lado quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a ustedes que por lo menos dan apoyo moral a mi país y hallan enviado ayuda para los más necesitados, al igual que a los peruanos que donaron cantidad de ropa y alimentos a nuestros hermanos del norte. Ver tanta solidaridad entre países me hace darme cuenta que aunque nos molestemos con la típica (Come paloma, narizón, salta muro, no se le entiende cuando habla, etc) seguimos siendo hermanos y nos apoyamos cuando uno de nosotros pasa alguna desgracia. Eso es ser hermanos Carajo, me hace creer en un mundo mejor para las futuras generaciones. Bueno ya me des estresé, hora de contestar los reviews.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _0megachaotic:_ Ese Aurian, en coma lo dejo al pobre jejeje. Lo de Luna no lo había pensado amigo, gracias por el dato. Siento pena por la compañera de Mina pero tal vez pierda su miedo con ella como su compañera, adiós amigo.

 _Gonzox-kun:_ Poco a poco irá apareciendo tu OC, gracias por tu review amigo gonzox, ya respondí todo por PM.

 _ELVIS5555:_ Lazos perdidos está en mi top número uno, aunque un fic publicado recientemente esta que amenaza su puesto jejeje, mmm zukulencia lo pensare pero aquí entre nos, mi OC Steven me impide poner eso pero veré si me juego el cuello y puedo ponerlo sin que se dé cuenta jajaja.  
Claro que se dé eso de chicas gatos, de hecho el primer anime que vi en mi computadora cuando tuve internet fue OMAMORI HIMARI (Introduzca mirada pervertida) a pesar de que pasaron años, aun sigo esperando la segunda temporada T.T, saludos.

 _Warlus999:_ … jejeje parece que no soy el único que sufre con sus OC's. Me hizo gracia eso de la rosa de Guadalupe, mas sobre actuado sus actores XD.  
Sobre la primera pregunta, posiblemente.  
Sobre la segunda pregunta… sabes no es mala idea, lo pensare mejor.  
Bueno si eso es todo, gracias por comentar amigo, ojala sigas con vida XD.

 _Daviddg0211:_ Es bueno que te crearas una cuenta. Te entiendo y comprendo amigo, estar al cuidado de niños pequeños es estresante, muchas veces pensé en lanzarme por la ventana (Vivo en el tercer piso) pero luego me doy cuenta que tengo fic's pendientes que escribir y se me pasa XD. Spike el cazanova, creo que debí ponerle ese título al fic jajaja.  
… oye estas ahí… creo que mejor llamo al 911…

 _CrisKakis:_ Si supiera que lo están buscando tal vez no las vería de ese modo pero se quedo muy resentido al ser abandonado cuando las necesitaba, comprende al pequeño. No, no es tu imaginación jejeje, gracias amigo, me alegro que te guste mi historia.  
Ese Blizz hasta ahora no arregla mi cocina, pero ya verá, chao.

 _Rackno Warlord:_ Gracias amigo, eso significa mucho para mí. Con la pista que te di por PM ya debiste haberte dado una idea.  
Claro que hare ``ese capítulo´´ y cómo pudiste ver ahora, ya está aflorando su lado draconiano.  
El tendrá diversas armas a lo largo de su vida como cazador, así como que aprenderá a manejar otras pero siempre se empieza por lo básico, al igual que un juego de RPG donde comienzas con un palo y unos harapos, para terminar con una armadura de oro y una gigantesca espada que puede partir montañas XD, Ciao.

 _master master god:_ Doy parejas poco comunes a Spike pero créeme cuando te digo que te llevaras varias sorpresas para el próximo capítulo ya que yo suelo ser algo random en mis historias (La de mi fic principal mayormente) y le doy varios giros a la trama haciéndola más interesante sin parecer forzada.  
Claro que pasa más rápido el tiempo en el mundo de MH que en Equestria, deje algunas pistas para calcular el tiempo exacto en el capítulo 4, haber si logras adivínalo pero no importa si no lo logras ya que mucho más adelante se sabrá el tiempo.  
Me pregunto cómo será Celestia si se pone furiosa, tal vez en un futuro lo averigüemos, para la última pregunta quién sabe amigo, como te dije suelo ser algo random y cambiar algunas cosas pero de que volverá Spike, volverá.

 _angelsoul99:_ (x2) doble comentario amigo XD, bueno a todos se nos pasa la mano :P. Si soy malvado con el pobre de Naturel pero lo hice lo más real posible y lo lamentable es que hay casos así. #TeamYokoxSpike XD. La de My Little Galge aun no viene la inspiración pero la de Shining Armor y Pinkie ya pronto actualizare, lo malo es que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo T.T  
Yo se la pongo en su cama mientras duerme y tendré lista la cámara para ver la reacción de Nest JAJAJA.

 _Guest:_ Solo tengo una cosa que decirte… a cuanto la empanada :v

 _The Faster Frogfoot:_ Ojala no pierda el otro ojo sino hay queda ciego JAJAJA. Voy a construirle un monumento a Spike me ayudas :3  
Estoy de acuerdo contigo solo que yo veo a Celestia como un sayaying, que tienen un gran poder y longevidad pero no llegan a dios porque para serlo como tú dices se necesita ser omnipotente (Todo poderoso), omnipresente (Presente en todas partes), omnisciente (Que lo sabe todo) y a la misma vez inmortal. Ósea Chuck Norris XD  
Todos tenemos una historia que contar amigo y la tuya me llamo la atención, es una lástima que tengas escuela de las 8 am a las 4 pm, llegaras fatigado a tu casa. Ya eres el segundo que pide actualización, no desesperes que pronto habrá ShiningxPinkie, ya tengo la idea en mi mente solo hace falta plasmarla.  
Lastimosamente tuve que borrar el juego para hacer espacio para el clo… qui… quiero decir tareas, si tareas de universidad jejejejeje… no me crees, ¿no?

 _CT:_ De hecho casi todo lo que escribo pasa en el juego, como el hecho de que tomes la misión de recolectar miel, ahí se te aparece el oso ese, o lo encaras o recoges la miel y te sales corriendo como cobarde XD. Suena genial el insulto acompañado de un Nya! :P. Gracias por seguir mi historia y por comentar amigo.

 _Ale X-12C:_ El animal no es tonto, sabe cuando hay una presa y cuando él es la presa jejeje. Ese OC que mencionas es de un amigo mío, poco a poco sabremos de él también.  
Mas que moraleja parece trabalenguas XD pero si lo entendí. Adiós que te vaya bien.

 _IIONIIC:_ Gracias amigo, acá el capitulo, si yo también creo que Spike está muy conquistador, creo que le va a ganar a Pizarro y Napoleón Bonaparte JAJAJA.

 _El RoRo:_ Habrá salto de tiempo pero quiero alargar un poco más para ver cómo es su vida en la aldea Yukumo, nos leemos luego amigo.

 _edson:_ Si es diferente, en el mundo de MH va más rápido que en Equestria, el tiempo exacto se dirá mucho mas adelante, el resto se sabrá con forme avance la historia.  
Quien no desearía estar en Equestria amigo, respirar aire puro y vivir en un lugar de paz y armonía. Claro que volverá amigo, porque de que vuelve el dragón, vuelve pero ocurrirán eventos que lo harán ver la vida de diferente manera.

 _hevy-XD:_ Gracias por tu comentario, acá esta la continuación, que la disfrutes.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo, el glosario también se actualizo por si quieren chequearlo y también tengo que decirles que el ritmo que publico mis historias disminuirá ya que de nuevo volví a la universidad, si se preguntan qué estudio pues Zootecnia que es crianza y mejoramiento de animales de granja, si incluye caballos pero quiero especializarme mas en aves y vacas, hasta incluso lace a una ternera con una soga, es muy difícil, Applejack tiene mis respetos. Bueno eso es todo no olviden comentar que leer sus comentarios me llena de ganas de seguir escribiendo y si desean pueden seguir mis otras historias. Eso es todo por ahora se despide su escritor The only 95 deseándoles un buen día, tarde o noche.

#UnaSolaFuerza


	8. Problemas del pasado

**The only 95:** Si lo sé, ya paso más de un mes y más de uno quiere lincharme vivo pero a modo de redimirme, como también disculpándome por la demora, acá les traigo el capitulo 8 con más de ¡18K DE PALABRAS! ¡ROMPÍ MI RECORT!, créanme la espera valdrá la pena y sé que nadie, ¡NADIE! Podría esperar lo que pasara en este capítulo, con esto me consagro con hacer giros a la trama impredecibles, más de uno se llevara una sorpresa, lo sé. Bueno sin más demora ¡A LEER SE A DICHO!

* * *

Entre los pasadizos del castillo de Canterlot caminaba a un ritmo un poco acelerado una chica Alicornio de piel tonalidad azul oscuro, pelo nebuloso que parecía como si estuvieras viendo la misma noche, portaba un vestido largo aun más oscuros que su piel, tenía una gema en forma de rombo de color azul marino en la frente y en ambas mejillas portaba una mancha negra con el dibujo de una de las fases de la luna.  
Si señores, era la princesa de la noche, la encargada de elevar el gran satélite natural y velar por el sueño de todos sus súbditos, aunque ahora por el accidente de su parte malvada que gracias a la portadoras fue liberada, aun los ponis le temían, haciendo que ella se encerrara en el castillo sin salir (Por su propia voluntad) solo hasta que se calmaran las aguas… o que un nuevo chisme apareciera y olvidaran lo sucedido.

La princesa de la noche se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía el dibujo de un sol y con sumo cuidado la abrió.

 **Princesa Luna:** Hermana – hablo lo suficientemente bajo como para llamarla pero lo único que recibió fue un quejido de uno de los bultos de la cama que se movía de un lado a otro.

Luna al no recibir repuesta entro sin hacer ruido y se acerco a la cama, destapo un poco la colcha y vio que su hermana, la princesa Celestia, seguía dormida pero con un semblante triste que se podía notar al solo ver su rostro.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Po… por favor… no te vayas – hablaba entre sueños y moviéndose débilmente sus brazos como si quisiera alcanzar algo.

 **Princesa Luna:** Hermana… - musito con pena y toco la frente de la monarca del sol, luego usando su magia hizo brillar su mano que estaba posada en la frente.

 **Princesa Celestia:** No… te… va… yas… - el tono de su voz fue bajando hasta quedar en silencio y profundamente dormida sin que esos sueños o pesadillas, la sigan agobiando.

Una vez terminado el hechizo, Luna quito su mano de la frente con mucho cuidado de no despertarla.

 **Princesa Luna:** _*Ya van 3 días*_ \- pensó mientras veía con pena a su hermana - _*Y esas pesadillas se están volviendo más fuertes*_

Luna comenzó a recordar como esas pesadillas habían comenzado desde aquella vez que tuvieron un tiempo para relajarse de sus obligaciones tomando té y pasar un tiempo de caridad entre hermanas.  
Cuando a Celestia se le cayó la taza de su té que estaba disfrutando. Hay comenzó en ese momento su hermana a actuar de una manera muy diferente, preocupando a Luna.

 **Princesa Luna:** _*Y esa misma noche aquella puerta desapareció*_ \- en uno de sus tanto deberes como el velar por los sueños, una de las muchas puertas desapareció de la nada.

Tal vez no sea algo importante dirán muchos, pero el problema era la primera vez que sucedía eso. Los ponys que morían; sea de manera natural o por otros motivos, en sus puertas aparecía una enorme ``X´´ de color rojo representando su deceso y conforme pasaba el tiempo estas puertas marcadas desaparecían lentamente, pero que una desaparezca de la nada ya era muy extraño y la princesa era cuidadosa cuando se trataba de la puerta de los sueños de sus súbditos.

 **Princesa Luna:** _*Spike…*_ \- era el dueño de la puerta, un dragón según le conto su hermana, al cual le tenía mucho cariño.

La mirada de Luna se enfoco en una carta dirigida a Celestia en su mesa de noche al costado de la cama. En la carta estaba escrito el nombre del remitente que era la aprendiz de su hermana y una de las portadoras.

Debatiéndose mentalmente en si tomar o no dicha carta, uno por el tema de la privacidad y el otro por que se preocupaba su hermana mayor.

 **Princesa Luna:** _*Esto no es correcto, no debería leer la correspondencia de mi hermana*_ \- alejo su mano que estaba a punto de tomar la carta pero se de tubo a medio camino - _*¡NO!, primero está la salud física y mental de mi hermana*_

Decidida tomo la carta y después de leerla se puso seria, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto no sin antes voltear a ver con cariño a la monarca del sol.

 **Princesa Luna:** _*Averiguare lo que está pasando aquí hermana*_ \- volvió su vista seria al frente de la puerta que da a los pasadizos - _*Y las portadoras tendrán que contestar algunas preguntas*_

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Puum!_

 **Spike:** ¡Por favor que se te haiga roto! – Se agacho con miedo para recoger una cajita – _``uff´´_ , menos mal, no quiero que Satoru se moleste si rompo algo.

Ya era temprano en la mañana y su maestro había salido para una misión con sus compañeros Felyne dejándolo a él con Yoko solos en la casa. Spike aprovechando eso le propuso hacer algo a su compañera felina a escondidas de Satoru, la gata acepto después de las suplicas del dragón y eso era… (N/A: No, no es lo que están pensando) limpiar la casa, más que nada como una forma de agradecerle al dueño por dejarlos vivir ahí.

 **Spike:** Espero que Yoko ya haya terminado con el patio trasero.

 _[En el patio trasero]_

 **Yoko:** ¡Avanza maldita podadora Nya! – Pronuncio la gata que empujaba un carrito con cuchillas que giraban a medida que avanzaba - ¡Nya se atoro de nuevo esta tontería! – se expreso enojada pateando la maquina – Oye Yoko vamos a limpiar la casa. Será una manera de agradecer a Satoru. Escoge que quieres limpiar ¿La casa o el patio? – Hablo de manera burlona tratando de imitar a su compañero dragón – ¡Tú y tus ideas Spike, que acaso creciste como mayordomo o sirviente Nya! – grito al cielo con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

 _[De vuelta en la casa]_

 **Spike:** Si termino antes iré a ayudarla – iba a devolver aquella cajita al estante donde estaba limpiando pero se quedo viendo algo en el fondo que se movía - ¿Qué es eso?

Arrimando el resto de cosas y metiendo con cuidado su mano, busco dicho objeto hasta que lo sintió, era algo metálico por el frio que sentía al tocarlo.

 **Spike:** Ven con papá – saco el objeto llevándose una sorpresa – debe ser un chiste – pensó con una cómica cara molesta.

Lo que había agarrado era un pequeño gato regordete, de color dorado y que movía su patita de arriba hacia abajo (N/A: Parecido a los que venden en las tiendas chinas), una broma muy irónica del destino si se lo preguntan, si toman en cuenta que todo esto empezó por un gato dorado que lo llamo moviendo su patita de la misma forma que ese objeto.

 **Spike:** Demasiada coincidencia… - se llevo una mano al mentón pensando en porque su maestro tenía ese objeto al fondo de una repisa pero unos sonidos lo sacaron de su concentración.

 _Toc! Toc!_

 **Spike:** ¡Ya voy! – Grito para que no sigan tocando la puerta - _*¿Quien puede ser?, no creo que sea Satoru, es la 1 pm y el dijo que volvería cerca a las 2*_

Una vez que llego a la puerta y la abrió, fue abordado por su amigo del parche en el ojo que tenía una gran sonrisa, cubierto el cuerpo de polvo, raspaduras y portando esa armadura de cuero tan… pegada a la piel.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡JAJAJA LO LOGRE! – grito a viva voz manteniendo esa sonrisa mientras le mostraba su libreta de cazador.

 **Spike:** Pues felicidades amigo, ven te invito a pasar – le dijo contento por su ascenso y le dio permiso para pasar pero lo detuvo poniendo su mano para impedirle el paso – primero límpiate los pies, acabo de limpiar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Jejeje lo siento – se rasco la nuca con pena.

Ya una vez adentro, se fueron hasta el comedor donde ambos tomaron asiento.

 **Spike:** Y dime que tal fue, el Aoashira te dio pelea.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Un poco pero con mi agilidad y la ayuda de Kuronoi logramos vencerlo sin problemas – hablo orgullo e inflando el pecho.

 **Spike:** Si claro – le dijo sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Que acaso estas dudando – le hablo de una manera amenazantemente chistosa y parándose de la silla.

 **Spike:** Bueno es que tu aspecto dice otra cosa – dijo refiriéndose a como se apareció su amigo frente a la puerta.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oh… jejeje… es que eso es una historia graciosa – declaro de manera nerviosa, ganándose la atención del dragón – veras es que…

 _-Flashback:_ (N/A: Habrán muchos de estos así que vallan acostumbrándose)

Un entusiasmado Aurian corría de vuelta al pueblo, la razón es simple, había terminado su caza del Aoashira y por ende eso dignificaba que había subido de rango, la felicidad lo embargaba tanto así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se estaba desviando del camino.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Ascendí de rango! – grito a los cuatro vientos y alzando los brazos al cielo en señal de victoria.

 **Kuronoi:** ¡Nya espera Aurian! – Llamo a su compañero mientras trataba de seguirle el paso pero le era muy difícil - ¡Aurian no estamos alejando del camino Nya! – sus gritos fueron ignorados por el cazador del parche que seguía creyéndose el rey del mundo - ¡Ese camino lleva a una …

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Ascendí de rango, ASCENDÍ DE RANGO, ASCENDÍ DE AHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Kuronoi:** colina… - se llevo ambas patitas a la cara – y apenas salió del coma Nya! – hablo de manera resignada por las tonterías que hacia su amigo… que lastimosamente terminaban con una gran cuenta en el hospital.

Mientras el desdichado pirata… perdón, cazador rodaba por la colina, a la falda de esta estaba el camino donde se supone que tenían que haber tomado como lo hacía ahora un cazador de armaduras asimétricas de color anaranjado con rojo y con una capucha, el cazador que le reclamo a nuestro dragón por su libro de portada naranja.

 **Ezio Fudo:** No puedo creer que se haya escapado de nuevo ese chico escamoso – caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y daba patas a la tierra de manera frustrada – si sigo con estas misiones no podre recolectar el dinero suficiente para reemplazarlo.

Se detuvo un momento, apretó los puños y miro al cielo muy enojado.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡Pero te juro que pagaras hasta el ultimo zeni (N/A: Moneda de la aldea) tú chico de escamas que no se su nombre!

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Ah? – exclamo confundido al escuchar un grito.

 _PAAM!_

Aurian al bajar a una gran velocidad rodando no veía quien estaba al frente llevándoselo de encuentro, y este término siendo Ezio que junto con Aurian siguieron rodando hasta que algo los detuviera… y algo me refiero a dos de arboles que los esperaban a ambos a un par de metros.

 **Auria/Ezio:** ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

 _PUUM!_

Cada uno se estrello fuertemente contra un árbol, tanto así que sacudieron sus hojas y ellos quedaron como si estuvieran abrazando a los arboles. (N/A: Eso le debió doler hasta _0megachaotic_ y _Gonzox-kun_ :v)

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Aurian Yagami:** Y nos atacaron los Bnahabras que tenían su colmena en la copa de ambos arboles – narro como él y el otro cazador cuyo nombre no llego a saber, huyeron de más de un centenar de esos mosquitos gigantes – lo bueno es que logramos huir y me encontré con Kuronoi en la entrada del pueblo.

 _Puff!_

Aurian vio como los cachetes de su amigo se inflaban de manera cómica mientras se ponía todo rojo conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Anda… sueltalo – le dijo con resignación.

 **Spike:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 _Paam!_

El dragón estaba que se mataba de la risa que hasta incluso se cayó de su asiento pero eso no sirvió para cesar las buenas carcajadas que se estaba dando el dragón.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ya – menciono un poco fastidiado que su amigo se halla reído de su desgracia.

 **Spike:** JAJAjajajaja – cayo sus risas para recuperar el aliento perdido – lo siento amigo es que jejeje a ti te sucede cada cosa jejeje…

 _Bruu!_

 **Aurian Yagami:** JAJAJA ahora que se siente JAJAJA – se reía mientras Spike apenado se llevaba ambas manos al estomago que le reclamaba por comida.

 _Bruu!_

Ahora fue el turno de Aurian de hacer lo mismo que Spike, él no comió nada por la emoción de subir de rango y el dragón por limpiar la casa.

 **Spike:** Que te parece si a modo de disculpa te invito a comer en el restaurante Niku Azuda, también de paso celebramos que subimos de rango – le propuso el dragón de manera amable.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ya rugiste, ¿entiendes?, porque eres un dragón y los dragones rujen – Spike se llevo una mano a la cara con pena ajena - ¡Oye fue un buen chiste!

 **Spike:** Mejor vámonos – se paró de su asiento - ¿Y Kuronoi? – se acordó del gato que siempre acompañaba a su amigo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Dijo que quería descansar así que se fue directo a la casa – le respondió – Y vas a llevar a Yoko.

El dragón le iba a decir que sí, pero unos golpes contra un objeto metálico llamo la atención del par.

 **Yoko:** ¡ESO TE LO MERECES MAQUINA ESTÚPIDA, QUE SE PUDRA EL PASTO NYA! – fue el grito iracundo de la gata que estaba en el patio trasero.

 **Spike:** Mejor vamos nosotros solos, le dejo una nota diciéndole que descanse y que hay pescado en la alacena especial para carnes – dijo rápidamente el dragón escribiendo una nota y empujando a su amigo a la puerta; si todo a la vez, conocía el carácter de su amiga y no quería que le diera otro arañazo en la cara como la noche anterior que durmió a su lado.

 **OoOoOoO**

La princesa Celestia se encontraba en su trono revisando algunos papeles que le llegaban de los pueblos, ciudades y aldeas de su reino, nada relevante, uno que otro guardia para la seguridad, apoyo económico, etc. Pero su deber real fue interrumpido cuando por la gran puerta entro su hermana, para asombro de la princesa del sol.

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo hermana? – pregunto lo más lógico que se le ocurrió ya que Luna al tener actividad nocturna la obligaba a descansar de día.

Luna se quedo viendo fijamente a su hermana notando que tenías unas pequeñas ojeras, producto de las pesadillas que ella tenía que solucionar aunque nunca se lo diría, pero le molestaba ver a su hermana en ese estado y que trataba de aparentar que no sucedía nada, poniendo los problemas y necesidades de los demás, sobre los suyos.

La princesa de la noche tomo aire y lo expulso sutilmente, toda la noche había estado ideando un plan y ahora era el momento de ejecutarlo.

 **Princesa Luna:** Quiero reintegrarme a la sociedad hermana – hablo de la manera más calmada y manteniendo la postura de princesa.

Celestia abrió muy grande los ojos para luego mostrar y leve sonrisa que aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¡Sabia que pronto te animarías hermanita! – en un santitamente había llegado donde su hermana, atrapándola en un gran y asfixiante abrazo.

Luna trataba de zafarse de alguna manera, no estaba muy acostumbrada de recibir afectos que requieran contacto físico ya que después de todo paso 1000 años en la luna.

 **Princesa Luna:** Her… mana… aire – movía las manos desesperadamente en búsqueda del apreciado oxigeno ya que 2 grandes… _``cof´´_ motivos _``cof´´_ , la estaban ahogando.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Lo siento – se disculpo avergonzada mientras veía como su hermana se alejaba de ella para darle una mirada molesta – enserio lo siento hermanita, sabes que me alegra mucho que tú misma hallas decidido dar el siguiente paso.

 **Princesa Luna:** Si, gracias – aunque lo dijo seria, por dentro estaba contenta de que Celestia se preocupe tanto por ella, pero bajando unos centímetros la vista hasta el pecho de su hermana, no pudo evitar sentirse inferior - _*¡Como es que aumentaron tanto en 1000 años!*_ \- pensó sorprendida sin saber del gusto de su hermana por las cosas dulces.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Y dime donde planeas empezar, yo te podría sugerir…

 **Princesa Luna:** Ponyville – hablo antes que su hermana.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Es curioso, yo te iba a sugerir ese mismo lugar, pero ¿porque de pronto el interés por ese lugar Luna?

 **Princesa Luna:** Las portadoras podrían ayudarme a aprender sobre la amistad, así poder encajar mejor con los ponys.

La princesa del sol la miro sorprendida al ver que su hermanita aceptara abiertamente que necesitaba ayuda, pero aun así le agrado la idea de que su aprendiz y sus amigas le ayudaran a aprender sobre la amistad a su pequeña hermana.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Bien – dijo de forma alegre – le enviare una carta a Twilight por correo avisándole que…

 **Princesa Luna:** Iré hoy mismo si no te molesta – le interrumpió de nuevo – vendré en la tarde hermana.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Esta… bien, ten cuidado.

 **Princesa Luna:** Gracias.

Se despidió de su hermana mayor para luego retirarse por la gran puerta del salón del trono.

 **Princesa Luna:** _*Espérenme portadoras*_ \- pensó molesta mientras se alistaba para ir a Ponyville por respuestas que tal vez no le lleguen a gustar.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **X:** ¡Te cuido Mina querida y no vayas a hablar con extraños! – era una voz femenina que sonaba muy cariñosa dentro de una casa de la cual a los segundos salió la cazadora wyverian de pelo color celeste.

 **Mina Hikari:** Si mamá – respondió fastidiada.

La cazadora portaba su armadura, junto con su arco Yukumo, se dirigía hacia donde estaba la encargada de las misiones pero en eso al pasar por un restaurante se encontró cara a cara con sus compañeros que estaban saliendo.

 **Spike:** Hola Mina – saludo animado y satisfecho el dragón después de comer.

La chica asintió respondiéndole el saludo y luego se quedo viendo fijamente a Aurian, que también le veía de la misma manera.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Tabla andante*_ \- pensó el chico del parche aun molesto porque le dejo una semana en coma.

 **Mina Hikari:** _*Pirata idiota y pervertido*_ \- creo que esta demás decir que no olvido el incidente donde Aurian toco de mas… sin querer.

El dragón sentía como el ambiente se ponía tan tenso que hasta se podía cortar con un cuchillo… un cuchillo viejo, oxidado y sin filo.

 **Spike:** ¿Oye Mina a dónde vas?, digo si puedes decirnos jejeje – trato de tranquilizar el ambiente haciendo una pregunta al azar.

 **Mina Hikari:** Voy a ver si Kaori tiene alguna misión de dos estrellas que puedo tomar – le respondió al dragón de manera simple.

Aurian no pude evitar sentirse inferior al ver que ella ya iba a tomar otra misión de dos estrellas mientras que él apenas volvía de una.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Yo también tomare una misión! – declaro sorprendiendo a su amigo Spike.

 **Spike:** Pero acabas de volver de una – trato de disuadirlo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No pienso quedarme atrás, ya perdí mucho tiempo con el coma que me dejo ella – señalo el lugar donde estaba Mina pero solo habían líneas blancas parpadeantes con la silueta de la cazadora que se alejaba a la distancia.

La verdad es que cuando Aurian comenzó a gritar ella se alejo sin tomarle importancia, claro que esto puso muy molesto al cazador del parche que también tomo el rumbo hacia la encargada de las misiones.

 **Spike:** _*Algo me dice que si no voy armaran un escándalo*_

.

 **Aurian/Mina:** ¡COMO QUE SOLO HAY UNA MISIÓN DE DOS ESTRELLAS!

Los dos cazadores le estaban gritando muy indignados a la encargada que estaba sudando nerviosa.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Lo siento jóvenes, es que la mayoría de las misiones fueron tomadas por el joven Chisaku – les explico para que se tranquilicen.

El equipo 7 frunció el seño al escuchar el apellido de ese rubio presumido, que al parecer ya los estaba superando a pasos agigantados.

 **Aurian/Mina:** Entonces yo tomare la misión – hablaron a la vez y luego se vieron entre ellos - Yo tomare la misión – se señalaron a su mismos - ¡No, tú no, yo lo hare!, ¡No pienso ser superad por ese idiota!

Los dos estaban que se mataban con la mirada y algo decía que pronto lo harían al ver como sus manos lentamente se acercaban a sus armas.

 **Spike:** ¡Alto! – Los separo antes de que comience una pelea en frente de la encargada – Los tres tomaremos la misión como una de equipo – le dijo a Kaori de manera desesperada.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Sabes que tienes que pagar una cuota y el dinero de la recompensa será dividido entre tres.

El humano y la wyverian estuvieron a punto de negar esa misión en equipo pero Spike puso sus manos en la boca de ambos callándolos por un momento.

 **Spike:** ¡SI, ACEPTAMOS LA MISIÓN! – grito lo más fuerte que podía tomando la decisión por sus amigos.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Que bueno – hablo feliz para luego sacar un papel, escribir algo y marcarlo con un sello; luego extendió la mano para recibir el dinero que le dio el dragón el cual recibió el papel – aquí tienen, la misión ya está tomada y solo se podrá anular si los tres están de acuerdo o no llegan a cumplir la misión.

Ahora el enojo de Aurian y Mina iba dirigido al pobre dragón que no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, aunque si le costó su dinero por la cuota que difícilmente sus compañeros le quieran devolver siendo que él hablo por ellos.

 **Spike:** Verdad, a todo esto ¿Qué misión tomamos? – le pregunto a la encargada por aceptar una misión sin tener la información.

 **Kaori Shimura:** O bueno la misión que tomaron fue…

…

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 4]

 **Aurian Yagami:** Me pueden decir una vez más que buscamos – menciono el chico del parche.

 **Spike:** Un Bulldrome… creo que había leído sobre él en un libro – hizo memoria el dragón tratando de recordar sobre el animal mencionado.

La misión que tomo el equipo 7 (O mejor dicho que tomo Spike) fue la de cazar a un animal llamado Bulldrome, el problema es que ninguno sabia como lucia el animal, eso les pasa por tomar una misión a la azar sin tener la debida información de lo que van a cazar, algo que Satoru se lo repetía a Spike cada mañana.

 **Mina Hikari:** Ósea que no tenemos idea de que estamos cazando, genial – hablo fastidiada la wyverian.

 **Spike:** ¡Pero qué tonto! – se golpeo la frente dejando confundidos a sus compañeros pero antes de preguntarle, el dragón saco un libro pequeño con el titulo de _``Lista de monstruos´´_ en la pasta.

Si antes sus compañeros estaban molestos, ahora querían ahorcar al dragón porque como hace media hora estaban vagando por las montañas buscando a un bendito animal que más encaje con el nombre de Bulldrome… si, así de perdidos estaban estos 3.

 **Spike:** Acá dice que es muy parecido a los Bullfangos, solo que mucho más grande y con pelo blanco en el lomo – cerro el libro y lo volvió a guardar – disculpen, es que con misión tan inhestada que tomamos, se me olvido que siempre traigo ese libro.

 **Mina Hikari:** Cacemos a ese monstruo para cobrar la recompensa de una vez – corto la conversación siguiendo una ruta.

Aurian también la siguió a su propio ritmo y al último el dragón que comenzaba a sentir que sus compañeros lo estaban odiando por todo lo que paso, pero si no lo hacía de seguro ahora ellos estarían en problemas por pelear en la aldea.

Entre las sombras de los arboles les seguía un ser desconocido con una capucha verde pantanoso. Aquel sujeto saco tres cuchillas que sostuvo con una mano y apunto a los tres cazadores que no estaban conscientes del peligro en que estaban.

El sujeto misterioso se preparo para lanzar las 3 cuchillas a la vez pero se detuvo al ver que uno de los cazadores; mas en especifico el peliverde que portaba la Armadura Yukumo, tenía una cola morada con espinas verdes, se fijo mejor y se sorprendió al que también tenía escamas en la cara.

 **X:** Interesante – hablo la sombra que guardo sus tres cuchillas en un bolsillo de sus pantalones – tal vez pueda sacarles información de una manera diferente.

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 7]

Se encontraban en la zona donde Spike acabo con la vida del Aoashira, solo que esta vez no había sangre manchando el suelo o tiñendo el lago.

 **Mina Hikari:** Atentos – musito la chica que saco su arco junto con una flecha – alguien nos sigue.

Sus compañeros no entendían porque decía eso si ellos no habían escuchado nada pero viendo como la wyverian movía sus largas orejas en todas direcciones, se dieron cuenta que ella captaba mejor los sonidos a su alrededor así que sin refutar ambos sacaron sus armas preparándose para lo que sea que los estaba siguiendo.

 **X:** Parece que no son unos novatos.

Voltearon a la izquierda donde debajo de un árbol se encontraba una persona con capucha apoyada en un árbol y cruzada de brazos, al ver que no era un monstruo guardaron sus armas, a excepción de Mina que les seguía apuntando con la suya.

 **Mina Hikari:** Se supone que solo nosotros estábamos tomando una misión, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – le dijo a la sombra de manera amenazadora.

 **X:** ¿Quién soy?, pues yo soy un cazador y vengo de visita a la aldea Yukumo – se dejo de apoyar en el árbol y se alejo de este para que le de la luz del sol.

Frente al equipo 7 estaba un sujeto que portaba un armadura completa de color naranja con toques negros, botas metálicas naranjas con rayas negras, capucha de color verde pantanoso que le llegaba hasta la espalda y debajo de esta gracias a la luz del sol se podía ver una máscara naranja con el mismo rostro que se le da a una calabaza de Halloween (N/A: Busque Armadura Calabaza Monster Hunter)

 **Mina Hikari:** ¿Y qué hacías siguiéndonos?

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oye baja el arma Mina, es un cazador – defendió al extraño – aunque si dices que venias de visita al pueblo ¿Por qué no tomaste la ruta más segura? – Spike y Mina se lo quedaron viendo de manera sorprendida - ¿Qué?

 **Spike:** Es que es la primera vez que eres tan observador amigo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No soy un idiota si es lo que tratas de decir – le respondió ofendido.

 **Spike:** No… no es lo que quería decir Aurian, ni siquiera pensé eso – nervioso movió sus manos erráticamente como negando tal proposición.

 **Mina Hikari:** Yo si lo pensé – una enorme vena apareció en la frente del cazador de dobles espadas.

Todo esto era observado por el cazador misterioso el cual ya tenía una enorme gota bajando por su frente al ver como discutían ese equipo.

 **Cazador X:** _``¡COFF!´´_ \- fijo toser de manera fuerte llamando la atención del grupo de jóvenes cazadores – si tome este camino es porque no me gusta la tranquilidad y como cazador tengo que practicar para estar siempre en alerta ante el peligro – expreso su argumento respondiendo la duda de Aurian – y si los seguí es porque los vi hace un buen rato caminando sin rumbo, así que decidí ayudarlos a encontrar lo que sea que estén buscando.

 **Spike:** Pero es ilegal recibir ayuda en una misión si no estás registrado en el equipo – declaro el dragón de manera comprensiva para no verse como un grosero al negar su ayuda.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Enserio?

 **Spike:** Si, venia en el libro de reglas de cazador que me dijo que estudiara Satoru, eso también vino en el examen – Aurian maldijo ese examen que por poco desaprueba, claro si no es por el otro examen práctico le ayudo a equilibrar la nota.

 **Cazador X:** Satoru… dijiste Satoru – hablo con ira contenía mientras apretaba los puños.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Este chico – paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Spike – es el aprendiz del Cazador Errante Satoru Hiroshi.

 **Spike:** Oye no lo digas de esa manera – dijo avergonzado de que haga público que es el aprendiz de Satoru frente a un desconocido – pero dime, ¿Conoces a mi maestro? – le pregunto al cazador misterioso.

 **Cazador X:** No – negó rápidamente – pero quisiera conocerlo ya que es un cazador muy conocido por su… fama – pensó mucho para decir la última palabra – pero cambiando de tema, conozco las reglas y puedo ayudarlos solo a encontrar al animal que buscan, ya ustedes lo cazan.

 **Mina Hikari:** No cambiaria en nada – aporto la arquera que guardo su arma – a menos que nos separemos los 4 pero si uno logra encontrarlo será difícil que ese le avise al resto sin perder el rastro del animal.

 **Cazador X:** Voy un paso delante de ti chica – saco algo de su bolsillo y se los aventó a los tres que lo atraparon en el aire, aunque a Aurian casi se le cae al suelo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Qué es esto? – dijo él mientras veía confundido una pequeña esfera de color rosa.

 **Spike:** Una Bola de Pintura – lo identifico rápidamente al ver el objeto.

 **Cazador X:** Bien – elogio al dragón al identificar el objeto - esa cosa se puede lanzar a un monstruo para marcarlo y seguirle la pista, si estas cazando en grupo el resto puede saber la posición con solo seguir un denso humo rosa que se esparce levemente al resto de las zonas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Porque no tenemos de estas? – inquirió el cazador del parche.

 **Mina Hikari:** Porque cada una cuesta 100 zenis – vio fijamente al cazador misterioso – ¿porque nos estas ayudando? – pregunto desconfiada.

 **Cazador X:** Entre cazadores hay que ayudarnos – respondió ocultando debajo de su rostro una siniestra sonrisa – hora de separarnos, una vez que encuentren a su objetivo, láncenlo para alerta al resto.

.

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 9]  
 _[Con Aurian]_

El chico de pelo negro con puntas carmesí caminaba aburrido, cada uno tomo una zona del mapa para buscar al Bulldrome, pero a pesar de que busco por toda esa zona donde solo encontró una gran colmena de abejas, de la cual se alejo porque con su suerte terminaría siendo picado hasta la muerte.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Un cazador muerto por un enjambre de abejas, sería el hazme reír de todos los cazadores por el resto de la historia – hablo de manera sarcástica – me pregunto si funcionara esto – vio la bola pintura que tenía en su mano.

 **X:** Eso depende de tu puntería, aunque tapado de un ojo dudo que puedas distinguir la profundidad.

Aurian alzo su vista al escuchar una voz familiar y que en definitiva era la del misterioso cazador que estaba a unos metros delante de él.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Hola – lo saludo pero luego se dio cuenta de algo – oye que tú no estabas en la zona… - Abrió grande su ojo y salto rápidamente a un lado ya que una cuchilla fue lanzada por ese cazador desconocido - ¡QUE TE PASA, ACASO ESTAS LOCO!

 **Cazador X:** Jajajaja – fue la risa del extraño sujeto que le helo la sangre al chico del parche – los cazadores de esta generación son demasiado estúpidos.

Si darle oportunidad para que Aurian desenfunde sus armas, se lanzo a atacarlo con su cuchilla haciendo que el chico solo pueda esquivar los ataques e internamente agradecía haber entrenado su velocidad y agilidad para esquivar dichos ataques.

 **Cazador X:** Veo que eres rápido, veamos que tanto lo eres si aumento un poco mas mi velocidad – Aurian se asusto al oír eso ultimo.

Superando la velocidad de nuestro amigo Aurian, el extraño con su cuchilla quiso darle un corte en la cara, mas el joven cazador haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro esquivarlo pero no se podía decir lo mismo del hilo de su parche que si logro ser cortado.

Aurian se alejo de él un par de metros tapándose el ojo pero era inútil ya que el otro cazador logro ver lo que ocultaba ese parche.

 **Cazador X:** El chico maldito – Aurian se tenso al oír esa palabra – todos lo daban por muerto jejeje es una sorpresa que este frente a mi – hablo con burla el cazador.

Aurian lo miro con mucha ira, dejo de taparse el ojo pero aun así lo tenía cerrado y saco sus dobles espadas dispuesto a pelear.

 **Cazador X:** Dudo que tengas una oportunidad pero si así quieres descargas tu ira pues… adelante – le reto soltando la cuchilla y abriendo sus brazos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** AHHHHH!

Corrió en dirección del cazador, al parecer lo que le había dicho le afecto mucho como para atacarlo a matar.

El extraño cazador seguía en la misma posición sin inmutarse pero teniendo una sonrisa debajo de su máscara. Una vez que estaba cerca el chico se lanzo con un brazo extendido sosteniendo su arma y el otro un poco más atrás sosteniendo la otra, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a incrústale las espadas en su cuerpo, el cazador de la máscara tomo su muñeca del primer brazo y esquivo el otro, luego le dio un puñetazo en el estomago tan fuerte que hizo que soltara sus espadas y se encorvara de dolor.

 **Cazador X:** Descansa chico maldito – le dijo cerca a su oído mientras preparaba su puño.

 _PAAM!_

Aurian cayó al piso noqueado de un golpe en el rostro.

 **Cazador X:** Va uno – dijo mientras se retiraba dejando al chico tirado en el piso – faltan dos.

.

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 2]  
 _[Con Mina]_

La wyverian caminaba en una zona árida, llena de huesos de animales, era una zona de depredadores que extrañamente estaba vacía, pero no le dio importancia ya que ahora su objetivo era buscar al Bulldrome.

Detuvo su andar y alistando su arco, disparo una flecha detrás de ella la cual fue evadida sin dificultad por el cazador misterioso.

 **Cazador X:** Parece que siempre en alerta, es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tu compañero del parche.

 **Mina Hikari:** Que hiciste con él – le amenazo con su arma.

 **Cazador X:** Tranquila, no le lastime mucho a tu novio – se burlo de la peliceleste pero en unos segundos detuvo una flecha con su mano que casi llega a su frente para asombro de Mina – Una chica con carácter, me gusta.

Saliendo de su consternación, la wyverian alisto otra nueva flecha pero se paralizo al sentir una cuchilla cerca a su cuello.

 **Cazador X:** Si quisiera podría matarte a ti así como tu novio – la chica frunció el seño al ser emparejada con el pirata pervertido – pero mi objetivo ahora es ese chico escamoso, el aprendiz de Satoru – menciono el nombre de este último con odio puro.

 **Mina Hikari:** _*¡Spike!*_ \- fue lo último que pensó antes de que todo se pusiera negro y callera al árido suelo.

…

 _[Aldea Yukumo]_

Un cazador de pelo plateado salía del hospital con unas que otras curitas en la cara y con un pequeño cuaderno negro en la mano

 **Ezio Fudo:** Chico escamoso y chico del parche – dijo escribiendo en su cuaderno mientras se alejaba del hospital – ahora ustedes están en mi lista negra.

Tan concentrado estaba que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de quién iba delante de él hasta que fue muy tarde.

 _Paam!_

 **Ezio Fudo:** AH! – Se cayó al piso de trasero - ¡Fíjate por dónde vas estupi…! – se tapo la boca al ver que frente a él estaba el mismísimo Satoru con su armadura Rathalos, solo que sin el casco - ¡Lo siento mucho señor Satoru no sabía que era usted! – se paro rápidamente e inclino medio cuerpo en forma de disculpa.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Hola Ezio – saludo amablemente el cazador que al parecer ya conocía al chico – tuviste problemas en una misión para que salieras del hospital.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Si… con un pirata – murmuro por lo bajo – pero señor Satoru quería preguntarle algo – dijo con nerviosismo y emoción – quisiera saber si usted me puede tomar como su apren…

 **X1/X2:** ¡AMO, AMO! – fueron los gritos de dos felynes que interrumpieron al peliplata.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si, que pasa Aoi, Jaiiro – se dirigió a sus gatos que traían sus armaduras puestas.

 **Jaiiro:** Spike no está en la casa – dijo el gato rayado de color gris.

 **Aoi:** Si – le secundo el gato azulado – Aunque no quisiera ser él ahora – dijo para sí mismo al recordar como la gata estaba furiosa porque Spike se había ido dejándola sola y sin dignarse a por lo menos decírselo a la cara, en vez de eso le dejo una simple nota.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Creo que no volveré a dudar de Kaori.

Mientras volvía de su misión, la encargada Kaori le había dicho que Spike junto con su equipo habían tomado una misión de 2 estrellas, entonces Satoru mando a sus dos compañeros gatunos a la casa para ver si era cierto pero no era porque dudaba de la palabra de la encargada si no es que Spike siempre le avisaba con antelación cuando partiría a una misión.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Quién es Spike? – pregunto curioso el cazador de ojos carmesí.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Es mi aprendiz – le respondió con simpleza sin darle mucha importancia.

Ezio se quedo paralizado con una expresión graciosa en el rostro, mientras se escuchaba como si se estuviera rompiendo un vidrio al fondo.

 **X:** A… ayu… ayuda…

Los dos humanos y felinos voltearon al escuchar el pedido de ayuda de una persona, que resulto ser un cazador por la armadura metálica que portaba, pero este cazador caminaba tambaleándose y con una herida profunda en el hombro de la cual ya no brotaba el liquido rojo pero si se notaba la sangre seca que manchaba su armadura.

Aquel herido cazador dio un par de pasos antes de caer al suelo, por suerte Satoru reacciono rápido y lo agarro antes que se valla de cara.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡Amigo reacciona, no te desmayes! – estaba preocupado por la salud del desconocido.

Reviso la herida percatándose que esta era distinta a la que hacia un animal, lo sabía por años de experiencia pero el miedo lo invadió al darse cuenta que esta herida era de un arma punzocortante.

 **X:** Sa… Satoru – El grupo se sorprendió al escuchar claramente el nombre del cazador que pronunciaba el desconocido, aunque el mas sorprendido era el mismo Satoru porque él nunca había visto a ese sujeto en su vida - ¿Quién es Satoru? – fue lo que dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Yo soy Satoru – respondió rápidamente.

El herido cazador lentamente poso su mano en la nuca de Satoru para acercar su boca al oído del peliblanco.

 **X:** He… vuelto – fue lo que susurro el cazador antes de desmallarse en los brazos de Satoru.

Al cazador errante se le helo la sangre con solo escuchar esas dos simples palabras que para muchos tal vez no signifiquen nada, pero para él era una señal de mal augurio de los erros de su pasado otra vez lo estaba siguiendo, mas su miedo se convirtió en preocupación al recordar que su aprendiz estaba fuera del pueblo en una misión.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡Ezio! – El muchacho le presto atención – Quiero que lo lleves al hospital y que lo atiendan por emergencia – le dijo mientras le daba al cazador herido para que lo llevara en su espalda – hazme ese favor te lo pido.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Si señor – puso una mano en su frente y se fue corriendo al hospital cumpliendo ese favor de la persona que más admiraba.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Aoi, Jaiiro quiero que ambos vallan a donde el gremio y le digan al Gran Cazador que ha vuelto de quien le he hablado hace mucho tiempo, es una orden.

Los gatos al escuchar el tono estricto y serio de su amo, no lo dudaron dos veces y salieron corriendo en cuatro patas para acatar la orden, pocas veces Satoru se ponía así de serio pero cuando lo hacía significaba que la situación era muy crítica.

Una vez que los gatos se alejaron, Satoru comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida del pueblo, rogando que su aprendiz, así como su equipo se encontraran sanos y salvos, y no se hallan cruzado con quien ponía tan nervioso al cazador errante.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Aun no sé si estoy listo para esto*_ \- pensó mientras corría - _*Pero no dejare que mi pasado me atormente y lo termine pagando mi aprendiz*_ \- apretó los puños al cruzársele por la mente la imagen de una silueta de una persona sosteniendo un arma ensangrentada - _*Esta vez no dudare como en el pasado*_

…

[MONTAÑAS – TARDE – ZONA 5]  
 _[Con Spike]_

El sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte para dar pronto el paso a la noche, y en una zona boscosa que recibía los últimos rayos del sol, un joven dragón cazador de 13 años buscaba al jabalí gigante conocido con el nombre de Bulldrome, pero al parecer hoy no era su día de suerte porque a pesar de recorrer toda aquella zona llena de arboles, no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado, ni siquiera un pequeño rastro.

 **Spike:** Esto es inútil – se sentó cerca a una roca que convenientemente estaba en su camino – parece que Aurian, Mina y ese cazador extraño no tuvieron suerte – dijo al no ver ningún humo de color rosa alrededor.

Dando un pesado suspiro, se disponía a seguir con su búsqueda pero fue frenado por una cuchilla que cayó muy cerca a sus pies.

 **Spike:** ¡Quien anda hay! – fue la advertencia que dijo al desenfundar su espada y ponerse su escudo en el brazo.

 **X:** ¡El aprendiz de Satoru, una lagartija humanoide gigante de color morado JAJAJA! – Fue la voz burlona que se oía alrededor del bosque alterando al dragón - ¡Yo se que tú no eres de este mundo! – Spike abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que solo ese secreto solo lo sabía él y Satoru.

 **Spike:** ¿¡QUIEN ERES Y COMO SABES ESO!? – grito no mostrando temor aunque internamente estaba temblando de miedo.

Escucho unas pisadas detrás de él y al voltear descubrió que era aquel extraño cazador que los estaba ayudando a buscar al Bulldrome.

 **Cazador X:** ¿Como lo sé? – hablo de manera irónica alzando ambos brazos hacia los costados – Porque tengo un amigo que me conto muchas cosas, cosas que harían que tu cabeza explotara al ver la realidad tal cual es – bajo sus brazos y comenzó a acercarse al dragón que sostenía su arma con el brazo temblándole – pero la verdadera pregunta es, de qué mundo, universo o dimensión vienes tú.

El dragón sentía un miedo indescriptible ya que ese extraño emanaba un aura de muerte y oscuridad que ni siquiera los villanos que habían aparecido en Equestria podrían superar, ni mucho menos igualar.

 **Cazador X:** ¿Tienes miedo? – Se detuvo a 2 metros de Spike – es decepcionante que el aprendiz de Satoru muestre temor frente a un enemigo – negó con la cabeza – por lo menos tus compañeros si tuvieron el valor de enfrentarme.

Todo el miedo que tenía antes fue disipado por la Ira que sintió cuando ese cazador menciono a sus compañeros. La Ira dentro de él fue aumentando pero aunque no ocurrió lo mismo que cuando se enfrento al Aoashira, si logro darle el valor necesario para lanzarse al ataque contra aquel extraño.

 **Spike:** ¡Muere!

Lanzo un corte vertical descendente contra aquel enmascarado de la capucha que con una cuchilla detuvo la espada dejando expuesto el pecho del dragón el cual fue golpeado por el puño del extraño, mandándolo a rodar por el piso, soltando su arma que cayó frente al desconocido y su escudo que se fue rodando hasta perderse entre unos arbustos.

 **Cazador X:** Veo que te importan tus compañeros para que te hallas lanzado de esa manera contra mí cuando los mencione – recogió la espada del dragón – Acaso Satoru te enseño a no abandonar a tus compañeros JAJAJA sería un hipócrita – se burlo el extraño mientras que Spike se paraba lentamente sosteniéndose el pecho adolorido – Pero descuida no los mate, no me interesa cazar presas insignificantes, prefiero a las que representen un verdadero reto.

El dragón escuchaba todo atentamente tratando de recuperarse de ese golpe en el pecho que le propino en el extraño, un solo golpe que lo puso en ese estado.

Pero pronto se acordó de la bola pintura que le había dado el desconocido, si la activaba ahora podría dejar un rastro que el pobre dragón esperaba alguien logre ver y llegar en su ayuda. Con ese plan en mente saco la esfera color rosado de su bolsillo y la aplasto esperando que salga el humo pero… nada…

 **Cazador X:** Enserio creíste que les iba a dar algo para que logren ubicarlos, valla que eres idiota – se burlo del ingenuo dragón que había perdido su única oportunidad de pedir ayuda.

 **Spike:** ¿Quien… diablos eres? – hablo entrecortado el dragón recuperando el aliento y frustrado por su plan.

 **Cazador X:** Un cazador de cazadores – respondió sin darle importancia mientras blandía la espada del dragón – y tú chico has llamado mi atención de dos maneras, uno por ser de otro mundo y dos, por ser el aprendiz de aquel sujeto que más odio… Satoru Hiroshi.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué… te hizo él?

 **Cazador X:** ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?... pero será en el mas allá, adiós.

Lanzo la espada hacia el dragón que no tenía ni el tiempo, ni las fuerzas suficientes para esquivarla ni mucho menos poseía su escudo para bloquearla, pero antes que el arma llegara a su posición una enorme espada de color rojo la bloqueo, salvándolo justo a tiempo.

 **Spike:** Ma… maestro – alzo la mirada para ver al cazador peliblanco que llevaba su armadura de Rathalos (Sin el casco) y una Gran Espada que no había visto antes pero que tenía el mismo estilo que la armadura de su maestro. El arma era curva, de un solo filo y cubierta de escamas con espinas negras en la base (N/A: Busquen ``Gran espada Rathalos´´)

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Quédate atrás Spike – ordeno de manera seria a Spike mientras miraba atentamente al extraño cazador esperando cualquier movimiento de su parte.

 **Cazador X:** Hola Satoru – menciono de manera irritada al ver frente a él al cazador errante – ya conocí a tu pequeño aprendiz, me decepciono mucho, espere que me diera mas pelea pero que puedo esperar si su maestro es un inútil.

Satoru no dijo nada y simplemente le apunto con su gran espada.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Esta vez no comete el mismo error – hablo amenazando al extraño.

 **Cazador X:** Veo que no has olvidado los viejos tiempos Satoru o debería decir – se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza descubriéndose la capucha y quitándose la máscara – compañero – fue el sonido de una voz más suave y delicada.

Satoru no había cambiado su expresión en absoluto mas Spike era un caso complemente opuesto a su maestro.

 **Spike:** U… una mujer – dijo anonadado el dragón sin poder creerlo.

El extraño cazador era en realidad un mujer muy hermosa de casi la misma edad de su maestro (Entre unos 35 y 40 años), ojos celeste, con un largo cabello castaño, piel morena y unas facciones delicadas en el rostro con unas largas pestañas y unos labios rosados que resaltaban por su piel morena.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Emiko Tanaka – Spike dedujo que ese sería el nombre de aquella cazadora que en ese momento se estaba sobando la garganta con fastidio.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Usar por mucho tiempo una voz gruesa sí que molesta la garganta – dijo aquella bella mujer tratando de aliviar el dolor.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** A sí que así es como lograste pasar desapercibida durante tanto tiempo, haciéndote pasar como hombre.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Buscaban a una cazador, lo más lógico ocultarme como un cazador portando armaduras de cuerpo completo, aunque el problema era la parte del pecho de las armaduras - mostro una sonrisa traviesa – pero nada que unas vendas puedan solucionar.

La cazadora llevo una de sus manos a su espalda para sacar su arma y viendo eso como una oportunidad Satoru se lanzo al ataque con su arma sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

 _CHIN!_

Otra Gran espada bloqueo rápidamente la de Satoru, que sorprendido veía esta arma de un solo filo la cual tenía placas duras de color gris con espacio entre ellas, piel negra en la parte sin filo del arma y pelo plateado en la base, la empuñadura era de un color marrón oscuro.

Satoru vio que esa arma que portaba Emiko, mostraba una gran similitud con la _´´Gran espada Jinouga``_ pero había algo raro en ella y es que los colores eran distintos al original.

Pronto el cazador errante comenzó a tener dolores de cabeza y una serie de imágenes aparecieron en su mente junto con el sonido de estática.

 _[Dentro de la mente de Satoru]_

 _Se podía visualizar a dos jóvenes de 19 años, un chico y una chica.  
El chico de piel un poco clara, pelo blanco y corto, ojos marrones, portaba unas extrañas ropas que no parecían a las de la aldea y en el cuello tenia amarrado un pañuelo de color rojo.  
La chica de piel morena, pelo largo y castaño, ojos celestes y también al igual que el chico tenía unas ropas extrañas._

 _Ambos se veían fijamente aunque la chica con una sonrisa siniestra, para después a los segundos en algunas partes del cuerpo del chico como los pies y brazos se cubriera de fuego, al igual que su cuello donde se formo una chalina de ese elemento, pero la sonrisa siniestra de la chica no cambio en absoluto solo aumento mientras de sus manos expulsaba una especie de rayos de color negro. En ese momento ambos jóvenes se lanzaron a atacarse el uno al otro._

 _[Fuera de la mente de Satoru]_

El cazador salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el sonido de rayos percatándose que del arma de Emiko salían rayos de color negro y él por precaución tubo que alejarse pero con una enorme jaqueca que sentía al ver aquellas imágenes.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Ese fue un regalo de mi parte – hablo la cazador mientras mostraba una siniestra sonrisa parecida a la de la chica de las imágenes – todas las respuestas que estuviste buscando Satoru, yo las tengo gracias a ÉL – Satoru se sostenía con una mano la frente esperando que pase el dolor – ÉL me mostro la verdad y que mi destino está arraigado al tuyo.

Confundido, esa palabra se quedaba corta para Satoru que no comprendía en absoluto lo que ella le decía… ¿Quién era ÉL? ¿Por qué esos chicos se parecían tanto a ellos? ¿Cómo que sus destinos estaban unidos?, no comprendía nada pero lo único que si sabía era que tenía que acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas, y para su buena suerte el dolor de cabeza había pasado.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No se dé que estás hablando pero una cosa es clara para mí – sostuvo firmemente su arma preparándose para pelear – y es que debo acabar contigo – de la hoja de la gran espada de Satoru comenzó a brotar fuego hasta cubrir todo el filo del arma.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** En eso estamos de acuerdo – El sonido de electricidad provino de su arma que en unos milisegundos fue rodeada de rayos negros de los cuales algunos salían erráticamente chocando con lo que tenían alrededor, menos a su portadora.

Los dos contrincantes se lanzaron al ataque chocando repetidas veces sus grandes espadas oyéndose el sonido metálico en cada contacto así como la electricidad en el ambiente.

La cazadora avanzaba arremetiendo con ataques constantes y veloces, obligando a Satoru a pasar a la defensiva bloqueándolos y esperando el momento adecuado para un contraataque.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** AH!

Con su mano que sostenía su arma, dio un corte horizontal de media luna dejando una estela de fuego en el camino que recorrió su arma, pero Emiko doblo su espalda hacia atrás evadiendo el ataque, y luego se paro sobre sus dos manos para doblarse de nuevo hacia atrás y caer sobre sus pies dando una voltereta perfecta demostrando su flexibilidad y fuerza ya que todo lo hizo sosteniendo aquella Gran espada de colores oscuros.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Mi turno – dijo de manera sombría.

Tomando el mango de su espada con sus dos manos, lo hundió en la tierra de la cual comenzó a salir rayos negros que iban en dirección del cazador errante que tuvo que hacer lo mismo que Emiko, hundiendo su arma en el suelo para que recibiera la corriente, aunque eso significaba quedarse desarmado, la otra opción era recibir la corriente directamente con su armadura que tenía algunas partes de metal, dudando poder salir vivo de eso.

El cazador peliblanco reacciono rápido al esquivar tres cuchillas que iban en dirección a su rostro.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Ese es el problema con los cazadores, una vez que pierden sus armas se vuelven unos inútiles – saco otro juego de cuchillas de su bolsillo – porque no ruegas por tu vida Satoru JAJAJA.

Spike solo podía estar como espectador por dos motivos; uno era porque no creía ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para hacerle frente a la cazadora siendo más un estorbo que una ayuda, y el otro era porque no se recuperaba del golpe en el pecho completamente.

La cazadora lanzaba sus cuchillas a diestra y siniestra contra el pobre Satoru que corría entre los árboles para evitar las cuchillas. En más de una ocasión pensó en tomar su espada pero si lo hacia el problema era la electricidad que podía darle directamente a él o peor aún, a Spike.

 **Spike:** _*Tengo que ayudarlo*_ \- pensó el dragón al ver que su maestro estaba entre la espada y la pared - _*¡Espada eso es!*_ \- se percato de su arma que estaba a unos metros de él.

Con cuidado se arrastro en dirección de la espada esperando que la cazadora no se diera cuenta, para su suerte Emiko estaba más concentrada en darle a Satoru con esas cuchillas mientras tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro disfrutando cada momento de usar de tiro al blanco al cazador peliblanco.

 **Spike:** ¡Maestro! – grito el dragón deteniendo el ataque de la cazadora que volteo sorprendida al verlo parado con mucha dificultada y sosteniendo la espada - ¡Tome!

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo lanzo el arma que fue atrapada en el aire por Satoru que le dio una mirada de agradecimiento al dragón que callo sentado mostrando un rostro de cansancio.

La cazadora apretó los dientes maldiciendo en voz baja al chico de escamas y se concentro de nuevo en su antiguo compañero lanzándole las cuchillas, mas este con la espada de su aprendiz las bloqueo sin dificultada ya que después de todo lo único expuesto era su cabeza porque su armadura Rathalos le protegía el resto del cuerpo.

Viendo que lanzarle las cuchillas era algo inútil, tomo su gran espada al igual que Saturo para reanudar de nuevo el ataque con esas inmensas armas.

 _CRACK!_

Satoru respiro con alivio ya que con las justas logro esquivar ese último ataque que iba directo a su cuello, pero termino dándole a un gran roble, del cual dejo un profundo corte cuando la cazadora saco el arma.

 _CHIN!_

El cazador se arrodillo protegiéndose de un ataque con su espada ya que la fuerza que ejercía la mujer era sorprendentemente superior a suya, aunque él eso ya se lo esperaba de alguna manera.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Me abandonaste – se notaba la ira en el tono de su voz – ÉL me dijo que tú no aceptarías, no quise creerlo… pero me equivoque – ejerció más fuerza en su arma haciendo que el cazador comenzara a cansarse – hay comprendí la verdad, de que no importa lo que hagamos, nuestros destinos siempre estarán ligados el uno al otro – los rayos negros salieron de su arma, cayendo hacia la tierra y muy cerca de Satoru – por la eternidad.

 _GRAAHH!_

Una llamarada de fuego verde salió en dirección a la cazadora que tuvo que retroceder con un salto para evadirlo y ya una vez a salvo, se dio cuenta que ese fuego provino del aprendiz de Satoru el cual respiraba agitado.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** ¡Maldito! – Expreso encolerizada la mujer que saco una cuchilla sin percatarse que esta tenía un liquido amarillo en la hoja - ¡Muere de una vez! – lanzo el arma contra el dragón.

 _CHIN! PUM!_

 **Spike:** ¡Maestro! – grito preocupado el dragón.

Satoru yacía frente a Spike, apoyado en una de sus rodillas y con su espada en el suelo, él reacciono rápido al ver que Emiko sacaba una cuchilla de su bolcillo pero en el apuro de tratar de bloquear el objeto cortante pero solo logro desviarlo ganándose un leve corte en la mejilla para luego sentir como todos sus músculos del cuerpo se le paralizaban y perdía las fuerzas para sostener su arma que termino soltándola.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Sinceramente no sabía que había tomado una de mis armas con paralizante, pero lo que me sorprende es que te arriesgaras a salvar al chico cuando tenias la oportunidad de atacarme en mi arranque de ira – Satoru tenía la cabeza agachada intentando moverse pero era inútil – hubiera deseado matarte en una digna pelea pero que se le puede hacer.

Sostuvo su arma con una sonrisa perversa, caminando lentamente hacia el cazador paralizado por aquella sustancia. Ella lo vio como una victoria fácil mas no conto que el dragón se pusiera delante de su objetivo tomando la pequeña espada solo que sin su escudo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** S… Spike… huye… - le rogo el cazador al ver que su aprendiz estaba dispuesto a protegerlo.

 **Spike:** No – dijo de manera firme el dragón – no lo abandonare porque usted es mi maestro y mi amigo – vio severamente a la cazadora mientras unas leves llamas verdes salían de su boca.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Tienes un buen aprendiz Satoru, es una lástima que tenga que morir por alguien como tú – menciono con desprecio enojando mas al dragón.

Sin esperar el dragón se lanzo al ataque ignorando los gritos de su maestro que le decía que no lo hiciera.

La cazadora con una mirada aburrida guardo su arma y en solo unos segundos tenía sometido al dragón agarrándolo del cuello y alzándolo en el aire.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Eres un fracaso como cazador – ejerció presión el cuello de Spike, el cual con sus manos trataba de aflojar el agarre sosteniéndose del brazo de la cazadora – No… matarte ahora sería hacerte un favor así que te dejare vivir… – mostro una vil sonrisa cuando y acerco al dragón a su cara – pero a cambio matare a tu maestro y compañeros de equipo para que vivas por el resto de tu vida cargando con la culpa de no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para poder salvarlos.

Arrojo con desprecio el cuerpo del dragón que termino rodando un par de metro hasta detenerse cerca a unos arbustos.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Hora de arreglar cuentas Satoru – dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada que hacia el sonido característico de electricidad para a los segundos verse los rayos negros tan antinaturales que salían de ella.

 _ **GGGRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

El enorme rugido saco de foco a ambos cazadores que no supieron identificar a qué tipo de animal le pertenecía, pero de pronto el ambiente se volvió mas tenso y sensación de peligro los invadió.

 _ **GGGRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

La cazadora identifico la dirección de donde provenía ese rugido y al darse vuelta se quedo pasmada al ver al chico peliverde de pie, sin embargo su aspecto había cambiado ya que en vez de manos y pies, poseía garras y patas muy similares a las de un dragón, su cola había adquirido mas grosor y se alargo hasta tener casi un metro de largo y también cabe añadir que las espinas de sus colar se hicieron más notorias; en la parte visible de su cuerpo como los brazos y hombros fue cubierto por completo por escamas moradas, sus dientes se volvieron filosos como los de un depredador con dos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, su ojos se alargaron de manera vertical como de los réptiles y para terminar había aumentado de tamaño adquiriendo la altura de un 1.85 metros de alto, definitivamente parecía mucho más salvaje que aquel Spike que lucho contra el Aoashira.

 _ **GGGRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

Se puso en cuatro patas inclinándose para atrás y moviendo la cola de un lado para otro, un comportamiento visto en los depredadores antes de lanzarse a sus presas.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Que demonios – mascullo la mujer al ver en lo que se había convertido ese chico – eso no importa, he luchado contra monstruos más grandes.

El dragón se enojo mas al escuchar la palabra ``Monstruo´´ y arremetió contra la cazadora que bloqueo una de sus garras con su espada.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Te tengo – dijo orgullosa al ver que el dragón cayó en su trampa porque los rayos negros salieron de su arma y recorrieron todo el cuerpo del enorme reptil que solo lanzo un rugido de dolor – muere monstruo…

 _PAAM!_

La mujer morena se levanto sosteniéndose un costado con dolor cuando recibió un golpe con la cola del dragón.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** _*Como es posible que esto me duela, si he recibido golpes más fuertes de otras besti…*_ \- abrió muy grande los ojos al ver lo que sostenía el dragón con la cola.

Cuando Satoru dedujo lo de la pérdida del control de Spike, él se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, frente a él estaba un dragón… un dragón que había usado un escudo para golpear a un cazador pero lo más increíble fue verlo caminar en cuatro patas hacia la espada pequeña, que tomo con su cola al soltar el escudo.

 **Satoru/Emiko:** _*¡Esta usando un arma!*_ \- fue el mismo pensamiento que tuvieron ambos. Si de por sí una bestia era peligrosa, una que sepa utilizar un arma ya lo era mucho más.

El transformado Spike se paro en dos patas y volvió a atacar a la cazadora que había pasado a la defensiva bloqueando los ataques de las garras mas la cola que tenia la espada; de no ser por su agilidad y habilidad que había ganado durante los años, no dudaría ni un segundo con el enfurecido dragón.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** _*Esto me está costando más de lo que debería*_ \- pensó con preocupación y mientras se defendía busco un punto débil del dragón - _*Eso es*_

Sostuvo su arma con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba una cuchilla con un líquido morado que escurría de la hoja. Sin demora y aprovechando que tenia bloqueando una de las garras del dragón, se la clavo en lo que sería el dorso de su mano donde se encontraba una pequeña parte expuesta que no poseía escamas sino piel.

Spike apoyo su garra herida al suelo aun con la cuchilla incrustada. Tal acción era lo que esperaba la cazadora que clavo su Gran espada al piso.

 _ **GGGRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

Rugió por el inmenso dolor que le provocaban los rayos negros al recorrer todo su cuerpo ya que al apoyar su garra con el metal incrustado lo convirtió en un receptor de la electricidad.

 _PUM!_

Cayo pesadamente el cuerpo del dragón que jadeaba del cansancio para a los pocos segundos encogerse y volver al aspecto del Spike que todos conocemos que se mantenía respirando agitadamente y consciente.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Retiro todo lo que dije de ti chico – agrego la cazadora que miraba al dragón en el suelo – no eres un fracasado, de hecho podrías ser un buen cazador… con la guía adecuada – hablo maléficamente - ¿No quieres ser mi aprendiz? – le propuso fingiendo amabilidad - Satoru solo te haría un gran cazador, pero con mi tutela no solo serias un Gran cazador, serias el Gran cazador de cazadores – se notaba la demencia en la voz de la mujer que seguía hablando – serias temido y respetado entre todos los cazadores, todos se arrodillarían ante ti pidiendo clemencia y no dudo que cuando ÉL te conozca, te de una misión que te llevara a superar tus propios límites y darte todas las respuestas que deseas, incluso… el porqué de tu existencia – Spike apoyo ambos brazos en el suelo para alzar levemente el rostro y ver a la cazadora – ¿Y qué dices?

El dragón paso saliva se preparo para decir algo que nunca esperaba saliera de su boca.

 **Spike:** Pu… púdrete – expreso el dragón sonriendo complacido por soltar un insulto sin temor a ser regañado, más la cazadora no tomo muy bien esa respuesta.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Es una lástima – suspiro cansada mientras sacaba su espada.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡Déjalo! – grito el cazador que logro pararse solo para caer de rodillas al rato.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Por lo menos podre hacerme unas hombreras con tus escamas – se burlo del dragón acercando la punta de su espada a la nuca del reptil – Mue…

 _BOOM!_

 **X1:** ¡CARAJO CASI LE DOY!

La mujer de pelo castaño miraba enojada en la copa de los arboles donde una silueta sostenía una Gran ballesta que había impedido que matase al dragón, pero su molestia aumento cuando otras 6 siluetas se hicieron presente alrededor y de entre ellas una destacaba siendo más pequeña y portando una gran espada de acero de doble filo con inscripciones en ella, esa silueta al dar unos pasos más adelante se mostro como un wyverian anciano de rostro arrugado que no parecía encajar con el prospecto que se tiene de un cazador, sin embargo las apariencias engañan ya que este pequeño anciano era el Gran Cazador y jefe del gremio de la aldea Yukumo.

 **Gran Cazador:** Emiko Tanaka – hablo sobriamente (En los dos sentidos que adquiere esa palabra) el cazador – esta arrestada por cargos de asesinato a más de cien cazadores según la información de las otras aldeas, así que entrégate por las buenas o… – se oyó el sonido de espadas siendo desenfundadas, ballestas cargándose y las cuerdas de arcos tensándose.

Emiko vio hacia todos los lados buscando una ruta de escape por la gran desventaja en la que se encontraba.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** _*Si fueran 2 no serian un problema, pero son 6 contando al idiota que me está apuntando desde el árbol*_

Alzo la vista al cazador de la gran ballesta que se estaba metiendo a la boca lo que al parecer era un caramelo, pero al sentir sobre él la mirada de la mujer que asesino a mas de cien cazadores, lejos de asustarse él le alzo el dedo del medio irritándola más y sacándole una enorme vena en la frente.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** _*Eso sin contar al wyverian*_ \- pensó eso ultimo al ver al pequeño cazador. Si lo que había oído sobre él era cierto, no tenia oportunidad alguna de enfrentarse 1 vs 1 con el Gran maestro, y menos con la mayor parte de los miembros del gremio.

 **Gran Cazador:** Te recomiendo que te rindas.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Claramente estoy en desventaja – guardo su arma en su espada pero una de sus manos saco algo de su bolsillo sin que se dieran cuenta – no puedo luchar con todos a la vez – alzo ambas manos con los puños cerrados en señal de rendición – pero no crean que es tan fácil atraparme – aseguro al abrir su manos y de una de ellas callo una pequeña esfera blanca que al hacer contacto con el suelo levanto una gran cortina de humos en toda la zona - disfrutas los últimos minutos que te quedan de vida, aprendiz de Satoru JAJAJA – fue la voz acompañada que se oyó entre la niebla, acompañada de una malvada risa se hacía más débil a cada segundo.

 **X1:** ¡No veo ni mierda! – exclamo el cazador que estaba en la copa del árbol.

 **X2:** ¡Yo me encargo! – dijo seriamente un cazador con una katana que al desenfundarla comenzó a dar cortes a una velocidad sobre humana logrando disipar la niebla pero ya era muy tarde porque la cazadora había escapado.

Al rato llegaron otros dos cazadores que llevaban cada uno en sus hombros a los inconscientes Aurian y Mina, los cuales fueron dejados en el suelo frente al Gran cazador que los reviso.

 **Gran Cazador:** Están bien, se despertaran dentro de un rato – el dragón suspiro de alivio al ver que sus compañeros estaban a salvo - ¡Acérquense! – Ordeno y los 8 miembros del gremio se pusieron frente a él – Divídanse en grupos de 4 y búsquenla, no la subestimen, a la mayoría de cazadores que mato fue porque ataco ella sola a un grupo, y si la encuentran den una señal para ir a ayudarlos, ¡Entendieron!

 **Cazadores:** ¡SI GRAN CAZADOR! – se inclinaron como muestra de respeto a su superior.

De entre los 8 cazadores que estaba inclinándose, habia uno de una armadura dorada con un casco que cubría toda su cara y en la parte superior era similar a una corona de un rey, si señores, era el padre del rubio presumido, que veía atentamente el estado en que quedo Satoru que era ayudado por su aprendiz.

Dentro de su casco sonrió vilmente al ocurrírsele una gran idea que si la ejecutaba usando sus mejores cartas, podría vengarse de ese cazador que había osado insultar a la prestigiosa familia Chisaku.

 **Gran Cazador:** ¡Ahora vallan! – grito el cazador y los cazadores acataron separándose en dos grupos de cuatro y comenzando su búsqueda por las otras zonas.

…

 _[Aldea Yukumo, horas más tarde]_

Sentados en la barra de bebidas de un restaurante famoso en la aldea por sus exóticos brebajes para todas las edades, se encontraba el cazador peliblanco y su aprendiz de escamas, ambos tenían un rostro de cansancio por todo que habían pasado hace unas horas.

Spike soltó un pesado suspiro y reviso su mano vendada en la que se había incrustado la cuchillada de la cazadora, por suerte no era nada grave, con unos días con la venda puesta iba a cicatrizar pero eso no le preocupaba al dragón, lo que verdaderamente no lo dejaba tranquilo eran sus compañeros que después de recobrar el sentido no dijeron ni una sola palabras, a Mina se le veía frustrada y a Aurian levemente molesto y dolido por algo, aunque Spike trato de entablar conversación con ellos como diciéndoles que aquel cazador desconocido era una mujer, nada sacaba de ese transe en el que estaban sus compañeros que con los mismo rostros se retiraron cada uno a sus hogares ni bien pisaron la entrada de la aldea.

 **Barman:** Que les puedo servir caballeros – dijo un wyverian adulto con un traje parecido a un smoking pero con toques orientales.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Tiene una carta – pidió amablemente el cazador recibiendo al rato una carta con la lista de las bebidas que se lo dio a Spike – Pide lo que quieras, menos lo que tenga +18 al costado de los nombre de las bebidas.

Satoru le pidió a Spike que antes de ir a la casa, que lo acompañe a un lugar que resulto ser este y por un momento el dragón pensó que este lugar eran de esos típicos bares donde los ponys se ahogaban en alcohol y no dejaban entrar a los menores de edad, como los solía haber en Appleloosa, sin embargo, para su sorpresa al entrar ese lugar tenía un ambiente agradable y no de mala muerte donde a cada momento sentías que iban a empezar una pelea solo porque alguien miro mal otro.

El peliverde se concentro en buscar algo para tomar y curiosamente encontró una bebida de nombre un poco raro pero apetitoso.

 **Spike:** Quiero un Yogurt Suertudo (N/A: No, no es surtido, es SUERTUDO, así viene en el juego) – pidió su orden el dragón entregándole la carta a su maestro, más este negó con la cabeza y miro al barman.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Yo quiero un Shiruko Caliente… con extra picante – al parecer ya tenía en mente lo que quería.

 **Barman:** ¿Problemas con una mujer? – pregunto arqueando la ceja notado la expresión de preocupación en Satoru, expresión que mostraban muchos hombre cuando tenían problemas con su pareja al venir a su restaurante de bebidas para ahogar sus penas.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Como no tienes ni idea – le contesto sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta del barman.

El dueño recogió la carta y se retiro a preparar las bebías dando una última mirada al cazador peliblanco en compañía del chico peliverde.

 **Barman:** _*Pobre, debió largarse dejándolo solo con su hijo*_ \- saco una conclusión apresurada sin saber que el problema era más serio y peligroso que una pelea marital.

Ya estando ambos solos en la barra el silencio se hizo incomodo, Spike abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta, pero la cerro al instante al no creer correcto el entrometerse en la vida personal de su maestro.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta si quieres – le propuso ganándose la atención del dragón el cual le iba a decir algo, mas él continuo – no me molestare en absoluto, después de todo estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por mi y seria un desconsiderado negándote saber la verdad.

Ya que su maestro le daba su permiso, pensó muy bien la pregunta que quería hacerle.

 **Spike:** ¿Quién es ella?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Para que lo sepas debo comenzar por el principio, acomódate – inhalo y exhalo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones para comenzar a contar su historia - A la edad de 19 años ya me había hecho un nombre en mi propia aldea, la aldea Kokoto, pero tuve que irme de ahí para buscar… eso no importa mucho ahora, lo que importa es que salí y busque la aldea más próxima, una aldea localizada en la ribera de una región tropical, cerca de la jungla, el nombre de la aldea era Jumbo y ahí fue donde la conocí – mostro una leve sonrisa nostálgica confundiendo al dragón – fue mientras llegaba a la aldea por un camino poco transitado…

 _-Flashback:_

Vemos a un joven Satoru de 19 años caminando tranquilamente en dirección a la aldea Jumbo por un camino lleno de palmeras con un arma y armadura muy básica, por no decir débil también y no era porque no tenía algo mejor que portar, si lo tenía, el problema era que según las normas de cada aldea cuando un cazador va a otra, este tiene que dejar sus armaduras y armas en la aldea donde las fabrico ya que dichos objetos también contenían materiales únicos que no tenían otras aldeas y las que los poseían guardaban celosamente el secreto, aunque no pueda llevarse las armadura, estas seguían estando a nombre del cazador para cuando este volviera para reclamarlas.

Pero concentrándonos en el joven Satoru no se daba cuenta de una silueta que se colgaba de la palmera, dicha silueta al divisar al cazador sonrió astutamente y espero a que se acerca para luego…

 **X:** ¡Fuera abajo!

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Qué?

 _PUM!_

Satoru estaba tirado en el piso boca arriba con los ojos en espiral y encima de él, sentado en su vientre estaba una chica de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos celestes que sonreía animadamente.

 **X:** ¡JAJAJA CON ESTO VAN 100 A LOS QUE TOMO POR SORPRESA! – grito animadamente la chica aun sentada sobre el cazador.

El peliblanco recobro la conciencia estando a punto de reclamarle a la chica por haberle saltado encima pero un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara al ver lo bella que era esa chica, aunque dicho sonrojo aumento por las ropas pequeñas que portaba como un pantaloncillo corto hasta el muslo, y un polo que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, dichas prendas estaban muy apegadas al cuerpo y no ayudaba en nada la posición en que se encontraban los dos.

 **X:** ¿Oye tienes fiebre?, porque estas muy rojo – pregunto la chica ladeando la cabeza a un lado ignorando completamente la posición comprometedora en la que estaba.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Pu… puedes va… bajarte po… por favor – hablo muy nervioso el joven cazador que para su buena suerte la chica se paro antes que se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate.

 **X:** Jejeje lo siento – se disculpo rascándose la nuca avergonzada – mi nombre es Emiko Tanaka y soy una cazadora, mucho gusto.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Spike:** ¡ERA ELLA! – se paró de su asiento gritando sorprendido el dragón ganándose la mirada de todos en el restaurante y con pena se volvió a sentar – Era ella – hablo más bajo sin poder creer que sea la misma ya que el carácter tanto de la chica, como de la mujer era completamente diferentes, otro punto a agregar era que por lo visto su maestro había tenido sentimientos por ella antes.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si, antes era así, amable, alegre, animada y una gran cazadora, tenía una forma salvaje pero precisa de atacar – recordó los buenos tiempos sin poder evitar mostrar otra sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por el chico de escamas moradas – esa fue la primera vez que nos conocimos y con el tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, hasta fuimos a cazar juntos muchas veces…

 _-Flashback:_

Los dos cazadores estaban caminando en el interior de la jungla con Satoru portando unas dobles espadas y Emiko una espada con escudo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Vez algo Emiko – hablo seriamente el peliblanco que tenía sus dobles espadas desenfundadas.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** No veo na… ¡DETRÁS DE TI! – grito señalando a la espalda del peliblanco.

El joven cazador giro rápidamente para encarar la amenaza pero no había nada, ni un alma y antes de que le preguntara a su compañera sintió que alguien lo empujaba fuertemente desde atrás cayendo de cara contra un charco de lodo embarrándole todo el pecho y la cara.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** ¡JAJAJAJAJA DEBISTE VER TU CARA JAJAJAJA ESO VALE ORO JAJAJA! – se carcajeaba la cazadora por la broma que le jugo a su amigo.

Satoru en un principio se molesto pero viendo que su amiga seguía riéndose de su broma aprovecho en momento para lanzársele encima, quedando sobre ella y embarrándole con el lodo a manera de venganza.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** JA, ahora quien se ríe AAHH!

De un solo movimiento la chica quedo encima de él cambiando las posiciones y apoyando sus manos en la muñeca de Satoru y sentándose en su barriga sometiéndole completamente.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Pues yo me sigo riendo JAJAJA.

Satoru traro de salir del agarre pero era inútil, su amiga poseía una gran fuerza y sin vergüenza a decirlo; muy superior a la suya, por eso en lo que consta de fuerza ella siempre le ganaba y a cualquier otro cazador.

Las risas de su amiga se volvieron más débiles a cada segundo hasta detenerse por completo y ver con grandes ojos a su amigo que se estaba poniendo nervioso por la manera en que ella le miraba.

El peliblanco se perdió en los hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo que ella poseía y en sus labios rosados que resaltaban en su piel morena. La chica comenzó acercarse lentamente a su rostro, sintiendo el aliento de ella su corazón comenzó a latir como loco e inconscientemente cerró los ojos preparándose para sentir los labios de ellas sobre los suyos…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** AHHHHH!

Ella se alejo con una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho una travesura mientras que Satoru se sobaba el cuelo con dolor por la mordida que había recibido de parte de la pelicastaña.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Jijiji lo siento es que me dieron ganas de escuchar tus gritos jijiji – se rio inocentemente la chica.

Satoru también la acompaño con una sonrisa nerviosa y sobándose aun el cuello.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Spike estaba completamente rojo cuando escucho ese relato de su maestro el cual desviaba la mirada avergonzado por contar demás a su joven aprendiz, aunque agradecía a Dios no haberle contado que aparte de dolor por esa mordida en el cuello, también sintió… ¿Placer?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Creo que mejor continuo – hablo un poco sonrojado solo para recibir el asentimiento del dragón – fueron 3 años en que estuve en la aldea Jumbo y me enamore de ella, le iba a pedir ser mi novia en el momento que ella iba a volver de una misión de grupo con otros cazadores – declaro feliz el peliblanco sin embargo toda esa felicidad desapareció para ser reemplazada por una mirada afligida y cargada de mucho dolor – en el momento que ella volvió es donde todo empeoro…

 _-Flashback:_

Satoru con la edad de 22 años esperaba ansiosamente en la entrada de la aldea con una cajita de madera en su mano la cual tenía unos pendientes de color celeste.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Tranquilo Satoru solo tienes que decir ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, le entregas los aretes y espera a que responda, que puede salir mal*_ Si, que puede salir mal JEJEJE – se rio de manera nerviosa mientras caminaba en círculos tratando de tranquilizarse.

Por mas monstruos gigantes que haya cazado, por mas encuentros cercanos a la muerte que haya tenido, un hombre siempre temblaba y sudaba como cerdo en el momento que se iba a confesar a la chica que le gustaba, una frase típica que decían todos los cazadores hombres… esa y la de preferir enfrentarse a puño limpio y sin armadura contra un Rathalos, que vivir un día con la suegra. (N/A: No mamen yo también escojo al Rathalos :v)

El cazador detuvo su andar circular al ver una silueta que se acercaba a lo lejos, espero un rato hasta que vislumbro mejor que aquella silueta era Emiko, corrió emocionado para recibirla pero su emoción se disipo al ver que traía manchas de sangre en su armadura y múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, acompañado del miedo plasmado en su rostro.

Cuando Satoru llego a donde estaba ella, fue recibido por un abrazo de Emiko con el cuerpo temblándole y repitiendo una y otra vez que no pudo salvarlos llorando desconsoladamente y refugiándose en los brazos de Satoru que en aquel momento pensó que lo mejor era llevarla a atender en el hospital mas cercano y averiguar lo que paso, dejando su confesión para otro día.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Nos conto que ella y su grupo fueron atacados por un monstruo que nunca habían visto, el jefe del gremio de esa aldea desplego a sus mejores cazadores alrededor de la zona para buscar a ese animal y los cuerpos del resto de los cazadores, mas no lograron encontrar pista alguna y así fue durante varios días.

 **Spike:** Y que fue de ella – pregunto interesado el dragón por lo que le paso después a Emiko.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Estuvo en cuidados intensivos en el hospital por unos días – recordó tristemente el cazador – aunque las heridas físicas no eran nada grave, las emocionales si ya que cambio completamente su actitud, se volvió callada, seria, fría y distante, trataba de animarla de varias maneras pero era inútil, ella siempre me veía con lastima cada vez que iba a visitarla al hospital, como si estuviera pensando algo cada vez que me veía.

 **Spike:** Y cesaron los ataques de ese misterioso monstruo – su maestro negó con la cabeza.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Siempre había una nueva víctima cada semana. A todos los miembros del gremio de la aldea Jumbo se les ordeno revisar el perímetro y para ese tiempo Emiko y yo éramos parte de ese gremio, pero ella no podía cumplir las obligaciones por obvia razones – dijo al mencionar antes el estado de su amiga – pero ocurrió el día en que toda mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados al enterarme de la verdad… la cruda verdad…

 _-Flashback:_

 _Toc! Toc!_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Emiko abre la puerta, soy yo Satoru – aviso el cazador que seguía tocando la puerta pero nadie respondía - ¿Porque no responde? – se pregunto a si mismo.

Estaba a punto de irse a su casa pero se percato que la ventana del segundo piso del hogar de su amiga estaba abierta, aunque no era correcto entrar, él lo hizo porque le importa el estado de Emiko así que entro.

Una vez adentro, el lugar se encontraba a oscuras, camino con cuidado hasta su cuarto donde la puerta estaba abierta y para sorpresa de Satoru no se encontraba ella. Preocupado reviso de arriba abajo la casa descubriendo también que una de sus armaduras, la que más usaba tampoco se encontraba en el sótano que tenía como armería.

Dedujo que ella se fue a buscar a ese monstruo para enfrentarlo sola, como quien enfrenta sus miedos para superarlos pero si ese monstruo pudo con un grupo de cazadores donde ella con la justas salió con vida, dudaba mucho que pueda matar al monstruo ella sola, así que se fue corriendo a su casa alistando todo para ir en busca queda de su amiga y amor secreto.

.

El cazador estuvo recorriendo la jungla por ser la zona más cerca a la aldea, rogaba porque la encontrara a tiempo antes de que cometiera una locura.

 **X:** AAHHHH!

Satoru se detuvo en el acto al oír un grito desgarrador en lo profundo de la jungla y partió de inmediato pensando que debe ser el monstruo que estaba atacando a una nueva víctima y aunque sonara cruel, él prefería que fuera cualquier otra persona menos Emiko.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Seguí el lugar de donde provino el grito – el cazador bajo la cabeza afligido y apretó los puños de frustración – hay veces quisiera haberme quedado en casa y nunca descubrir la verdad…

 _-Flashback:_

Pasmado y aterrado se había quedado el cazador peliblanco al ver frente a él a su compañera sosteniendo un espada ensangrentada y en suelo el cuerpo de uno de los cazadores del gremio a quien le tocaba su turno de hacer guardia por la jungla.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Satoru – pronuncio sorprendida el nombre del cazador porque no esperaba que él la descubriera.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Que… que hiciste – hablo asustado ya que con los hechos frente a sus ojos pudo deducir todo.

Aquel _``monstruo´´_ que ella había contado que mato a su equipo, aquel _``monstruo´´_ que tenia atormentado a toda la aldea, aquel _``monstruo´´_ que mataba sin piedad a los cazadores y de los cuales no se encontraban los cuerpos… era ella.

El joven cazador retrocedió un par de pasos sin poder creer que aquella chica que conoció hace un par de años, de aquella que se había enamorado perdidamente por su carácter dulce y gracioso, sea la culpable de tantas muertes, no concebía esa idea en su mente mas solo hablo para hacer una pregunta.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Por qué?

 **Emiko Tanaka:** No lo entenderías – respondió desviando la mirada y soltando el arma, pero luego extendiendo lentamente su mano cubierta de sangre – ven conmigo – su mirada era adornada por una sonrisa demente y casi enfermiza – huye conmigo, podemos estar juntos en esto, hasta incluso ÉL puede aceptarte, por favor.

En su mirada ya no veía a aquella chica de la que amaba, más bien ahora veía a una asesina pero por dentro aun sentía que ella estaba ahí y temiendo que su voz le fallase negó con su cabeza retrocediendo un par de pasos aun chocado por lo que presenciaba.

Ante la respuesta negativa de Satoru, la mirada de Emiko se volvió fría y bajo su cabeza donde sus cabellos castaños taparon un poco su rostro.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** ÉL tenía razón, nuestro destino era esto, no quería aceptarlo, te consideraba alguien muy importante para mí pero no me dejas otra opción – saco su espada con escudo y alzo su vista mirando a Satoru con odio - ¡Tengo que matarte!

Se lanzo contra el cazador que bloqueo el primer ataque cruzando sus dos espadas, así dio comienzo la batalla, una batalla que Satoru no deseaba realizar.

.

 _PAAM!_

Cayo duramente contra el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente de Emiko producto del cansancio de la larga contienda que tuvieron ambos, donde Satoru términos con varios cortes leves pero si cantidad de golpes.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar donde estaba su compañera, se arrodillo para tomar su espada y se preparo para matarla de una estocada al corazón al cuerpo que estaba boca arriba, solo una estocada y acabaría con todo pero… no podía, sus manos le temblaban y sentía que el corazón se le encogía al ver su rostro, recordando aquellos años más felices de su vida, inconscientemente comenzó a llorar y tiro el arma lo más lejos que pudo para luego sentarse en el suelo maldiciendo a sus sentimientos.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No pude hacerlo y ahora estoy pagando el precio de mi error – menciono arrepentido el cazador.

 **Spike:** ¿La dejo escapar? – pregunto intrigado.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No – respondió – era muy peligrosa, la lleve en brazos hasta la aldea Jumbo donde la encerraron en una cárcel provisional antes de ser juzgada por sus actos, esa misma noche trate de convencerla que se redimiera pero…

 _-Flashback:_

El cazador estaba sentado en una banca, frente a una celda donde se encontraba la cazadora con una ropa a rayas y encadenada a la cama por si es que trataba de escapar.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Es inútil Satoru, por más que intentes no lo lograras – menciono fríamente la cazadora sentada en la cama y cruzada de brazos mientras mostraba una sonrisa despreocupada.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Tienes que entender por favor, lo que has hecho no es algo que se arregle con una multa a pagar, trabajo comunitario o años de prisión, ¡Ellos te condenaran a muerte! – grito desesperado.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** ¡Entonces para que me trajiste aquí si sabias que me iban a matar! – le respondió en el mismo tono.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡YO TE IBA A MATAR! – La chica no pareció inmutarse ante la respuesta así que continuo – Acá por lo menos te pueden dar una oportunidad – trato de respirar lentamente para calmarse – si tú me prometes que vas a cambiar, yo puedo abogar por ti para que no te maten o reduzcan tu conde…

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Debiste hacerlo – el cazador se quedo callado viendo a su compañera que se había parado frente a la reja – debiste haberme matado.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No podía… porque sé que aun dentro de ti esta aquella chica a la que conocí cuando me cayó encima – la cazadora se partió de la risa ante lo que dijo el cazador.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** JAJAJAJAJA ¡ERES UN IDIOTA ELLA YA NO EXISTE, YA DESCUBRÍ LA VERDAD, EL PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ, MI DESTINO Y TÚ TE ACABAS DE CONDENAR AL DEJARME VIVIR, POR TU ESTÚPIDA MISERICORDIA MORIRÁS Y YO DISFRUTARE VERTE SUFRIR, VER COMO TU VIDA SE EXTINGUE CUANDO SOSTENGA EL ARMA QUE PONDRÁ FIN A TU EXISTENCIA!

Satoru por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo al ver aquella mirada malvada y sádica que tenía Emiko, no dijo nada más y se retiro del lugar dejándola sola con el guardia del turno nocturno que tenía una armadura verde con plateado completa y era el encargado de cuidar que los presos no se escapen.

.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, fue a la cárcel a hacer un último intento para hacerla entrar en razón pero justo cuando iba salir el guardia también salió y le señalo en dirección donde estaban las prisión antes de retirarse sin decir una palabra más, por lo visto su turno ya había acabado.

Llego hasta la celda donde ella se encontraba y la vio echada en la cama, dándole la espalda y tapándose todo su cuerpo con la colcha a excepción de su largo cabello castaño que caía por el borde del colchón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Se que estas despierta, sueles levantarte más temprano que yo, te conozco muy bien – no hubo respuesta de parte de la chica – Sabes… si no te mate no fue por misericordia, la verdad de porque no te mate es porque yo… yo… ¡Yo te amo! – grito aun sin recibir una respuesta – no quise matarte porque te amo y me duele ver en lo que te has convertido, me duele verte en esta prisión y sé que no soportaría perderte, por eso quiero ayudarte a salir de aquí pero de la manera correcta, si vuelves a ser como siempre has sido yo te juro que hare lo posible, hasta lo imposible por sacarte pero por favor respóndeme – dijo todo eso con mucho dolor en su persona pero al no oír ni una respuesta de su amada bajo la cabeza tristemente.

Iba a retirarse pero el olor a sangre en el ambiente le llamo la atención y se asusto al ver que dicha sangre que olía comenzó a chorrear debajo de la colcha.

Sin demora trato de llamar al guardia que tenía las llaves pero recordó que se había ido así que se fue a la oficina buscando si había un repuesto de llaves que por suerte encontró y una vez devuelta a la celda que abrió apresuradamente, se fue directo a la cama destapándola pero se llevaría un gran sorpresa…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No… - musito levemente al ver tan cruenta escena.

En la cama yacía el cuerpo de un hombre adulto desnudo y solo con sus bóxers, pero con una gran herida en el cuello de donde salía la sangre y cerca a su cabeza un largo cabello castaño que había sido cortado y puesto ahí.

Solo le bastó unos segundos para acordarse del guardia que termino su turno y se retiro del lugar.

Disparado salió el cazador en busca del _``guardia´´_ , que para su mata suerte había escapado tomando un rumbo desconocido.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No la volví a verla… hasta ahora.

 **Barman:** Acá están sus bebidas caballeros – se apareció el dueño con las dos órdenes.

Dejo las bebidas en la barra y se retiro a atender a otros clientes, no sin antes recibir un agradecimiento del cazador y el dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Me arrepiento de muchas cosas Spike, de no haberla podido ayudar a cambiar, de no poder capturarla y de haberla dejado vivir…

Bajando la cabeza Spike se quedo viendo su Yogurt Suertudo procesando todo lo que le había dicho su maestro para decir algo que pueda subirle el ánimo.

 **Spike:** No debes arrepentir, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, al contrario hiciste todo lo posible para ayudarla y no la abandonaste como ella dice – expuso de manera comprensiva todo lo que hizo su maestro alegrando al peliblanco por tener un alumno tan buen cazador y persona… dragón… dragón persona… ustedes entienden.

Con los ánimos un poco recuperados, Satoru movió lentamente su mano al vaso con su bebida aun sintiendo los síntomas del paralizante porque sus músculos seguían un poco entumecidos, luego que su mano llegara a su vaso dio una última mirada a su aprendiz que estaba a punto de tomar el suyo también.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Lamento no poder contarte todo ahora Spike*_

 _-Flashback:_

Volviendo al momento en que Satoru estaba sentado en el frio suelo de la jungla con el cuerpo inconsciente de Emiko a un lado, sintió la presencia de alguien más. Alzo su vista para ver a un par de metros a un gato dorado que veía tristemente al cazador.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡TÚ! – Pronuncio con odio en su voz - ¡PARA ESO QUERÍAS QUE SIGA CON VIDA! ¡PARA SEGUIR SUFRIENDO! – Señalo el cuerpo de Emiko sin perder contacto visual con el felino - ¡LA CHICA A LA QUE AMO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA ASESINA! ¿¡CUANTO MÁS DEBO SUFRIR!? ¡¿CUAL ES EL MALDITO MOTIVO POR EL QUE QUIERES QUE VIVA?! – en gato bajo la cabeza apenado - ¡POR UN CARAJO RESPÓNDEME!

 **Gato dorado:** Lo siento, ahora no te lo puedo decir – dijo con tristeza el gato antes de desaparecer de improviso.

 _PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!_

El cazador jadeo de cansancio por haber golpeado el suelo repetidas veces debido a la frustración que sentía mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro al no obtener las respuestas que deseaba y maldecir por todo lo que estaba pasando.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Ahora sé porque querías que siguiera con vida… y no me arrepiento de eso*_ \- pensó melancólico dando una última mirada a Spike antes de tomarse toda su bebida de un trago y botar vapor de su boca por el picante extra agregado pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

 _PUM!_

Volteo al costado para ver a Spike con la cabeza apoyada en la barra y esforzándose por respirar mientras su mirada se apagaba poco a poco.

Su maestro preocupado puso una mano en su frente pero la retiro en un santiamén al sentir el calor del dragón, tanto así que hasta podía quemar a quien lo tocara por mucho tiempo, pero luego se fijo en la venda que envolvía su mano y se acordó de lo que dijo Emiko antes de huir.

 _`` Disfrutas los últimos minutos que te quedan de vida, aprendiz de Satoru JAJAJA´´_

Sin perder el tiempo cargo a su aprendiz y se fue corriendo en dirección al hospital de la aldea, esperando que puedan atenderlo rápido.

.

En una casa de la aldea entraba Aurian con una actitud diferente a la usual, se le notaba apesadumbrado y dolido, algo que fue notado por su compañero Felyne y su padre que lo recibieron en la sala.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Papá… - dijo con su rostro tapado por sus cabellos negros carmesís, pero si se logro divisar una cuantas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas – alguien ya lo sabe…

…

[MONTAÑAS – NOCHE – ZONA ?]

La cazadora de nombre Emiko portando su armadura naranja con negro y con su casco de calabaza puesto, se encontraba caminando frustrada por no poder matar a Satoru por la culpa de aquellos cazadores del gremio que sin dificultad llego a perder aunque sabía que tenía que estar en movimiento si quería seguir estando oculta.

 _PUFFF!_

Se detuvo al oír un bufido y algo escarbando la tierra, pronto descubrió que era un jabalí gigante que la miraba amenazadoramente mientras escarbaba con su pata a modo de intimidación, si, era el bendito Bulldrome que recién se hacia presente.

Ella lejos de sentirse intimidada, debajo de su mascara esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras desenfundaba su gran espada que comenzó a botar rayos negros alrededor.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Hoy no es tu día de suerte pequeño cerdito.

 **OoOoOoO**

La portadoras de la armonía estaban teniendo un _``picnic´´_ a la afueras de Ponyville y conversando sobre si habían tenido pistas en la búsqueda del dragón morado, pero para tristeza de ellas, ninguna había logrado tener éxito, a pesar de que la chica tímida había pedido ayuda a sus amiguitos del bosque.

Toda esta búsqueda de Spike lo hacían de la forma más discreta que podían, por eso el _``picnic´´_ para que nadie sospechara que estaban discutiendo la desaparición del dragón.

Sin ningún resultado todas bajaron la cabeza apenadas y en un intento de animarlas, Pinkie les conto sobre el concurso de Canterlot de los mejores pasteles que se haría dentro de 2 meses y que el Sr. y la Sra. Cake iban a participar, pero antes de que termine de contarle a todas los detalles, una gran sombra las cubrió y al alzar la vista, vieron a la princesa de la noche que descendía lentamente hasta tocar el suelo con un gran enojo marcado en su rostro que no auguraba nada bueno.

 **Princesa Luna: ¡PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONÍA, EXIJO SABER DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL DRAGÓN AL QUE LLAMAN SPIKE!** – les dijo usando la voz Real de Canterlot.

Con Fluttershy temblando de miedo, Rainbow Dash queriendo uir, Applejack tapándose la boca para no revelar la verdad, Rarity sudando por los nervios y Pinkie Pie dándole aire con un abanico salido de quien sabe dónde. La ardua tarea de hablar con la princesa lunar recaía en la más inteligente del grupo, la cual estaba temblando como gelatina ante la temible presencia de la hermana de su mentora.

* * *

 ** _-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:_** (¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!)

°Nombre: Spike  
°Raza: Dragón humanoide.  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño: 156 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne compañero: Yoko, una gata mitad Felyne y Melynx, color azul profundo como el color del océano en la noche, con un color azul más claro en sus patas, hocico y orejas, líneas negras en su espalda, ojos color gris y en su pansa el dibujo de una huella rosada.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 9  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Aurian Yagami  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 155 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro y en las putas un color carmesí, uno de sus ojos es de color celeste mientras que el otro está tapado por un parche negro por razones desconocidas que el mismo joven no quiso aclarar.  
°Rango: Principiante **[Ascendió de rango]**  
°Felyne Compañero: Kuronoi, un gato Felyne de color negro con rayas blancas, un rayo del mismo color en la frente, ojos azul neón y una huella blanca de un gato en su barriga.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 5  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Mina Hikari  
°Raza: Wyverian  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 153 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color celeste largo, ojos achinados, nariz respingada, orejas puntiagudas horizontales, los típicos rasgos de un Wyverian.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: Kira, una gata Felyne de color lila puro, ojos rosados y con una huella blanca en su estomago.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 11  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

* * *

 **The only 95:** Tan tan tan XD, a que no se esperaban esto, me mate mucho para hacer el capitulo escribiendo cada día 2K de palabras, aunque me demore más es la corrección pero gracias a la ayuda de Word lo logre, pero dejemos eso de lado para contestar los comentarios de mis queridos lectores.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _The Faster Frogfoot:_ Jejeje que te digo amigo, a quien madruga, clop del bueno disfruta… espera creo que no era así la frase XD, ten cuidado con los niños ratas y los videos que te envían algunos amigos que resultan siendo gemidos, algún día me vengare de eso desgraciados de mier…  
Uno de los placeres de ser escritor en esta página es que les traes alegrías a otros con tus historia, una buena historia siempre alegra el día y más si esta tiene la maravillosa pala que comienza con ``L´´ en la descripción, tú me entiendes ;)  
Eso nos decimos entre nosotros, creo que el resto se salva de los insultos pero al final todo es broma y joda, gracias por tu apoyo men.  
Bueno adiós amigo y cuidado con que revisen tu celu a no ser que quieras pasar toda una tarde explicando sobre tus gustos (Parecidos a los míos XD)

 _0megachaotic:_ Algo me dice que los creadores se basaron en el bastón de ese digimon ya que MH salió mucho después de digimon.  
Spike sabe cuando está enamorado pero no cuando otras están interesadas por él XD, sobre el Kakashi es un OC de otro lector, y al parecer ya tuvieron un encuentro ambos XD. Saludos men.

 _Warlus999:_ Mas fanáticos se suman al Spike cazador, bueno ya viste su transformación pero aun no es completa amigo, si lo comparas con Naruto pues sería como el nivel de transformación cuando Naruto y Sasuke pelearon en el valle del fin, que se agarren todos cuando su transformación sea completa. Y respondiendo a tus dudas:  
-Furia femenina, solo eso te puedo decir.  
-Aun no tengo un número exacto para decirlo, me gusta hacer las cosas en la marcha claro que ahí acontecimientos que ya los tengo fijos si o si.  
-Por ahí, también será un compañero porque solo les lleva un año de edad a los tres.  
-Esa creo que se responde sola pero apuesto a que te llevaste una sorpresa cuando se mostro que era una mujer XD.  
Bye.

 _Gonzox-kun: _ Puede ser, puede ser, después de todo hasta ahora no le paga su libro.  
PD: Si te llevaste una sorpresa como lo prometí en el PM ya no te debo nada :v

 _master master god:_ Tengo la soga al cuello y tú sabes quien sostiene el otro extremo para que no ponga escenas no apta para menores de edad T.T  
Esta solo es una parte del pasado de Satoru y el principio de sus problemas.  
Gracias por tu apoyo men, eso dice mucho, nos vemos.

 _CrisKakis:_ Gracias lo peor ya paso y solo hace falta que mis hermanos del norte se levanten con el apoyo de la gente, yo se que se puede lograr.  
El pasado de Satoru se está revelando y si eres buen observado (O lector) notaras algo raro en este capítulo, yo lo sé.  
Ahora las mane6 se verán las caras con la princesa más estricta de toda Equestria, la princesa Luna. Saludos Crisk.

tavoXPX: Gracias amigo, que te guste lo que escribo significa mucho para mí y por lectores como tú no voy abandonar mis historias, esa es una promesa.

 _angelsoul99:_ Aun espero que el gobierno sancione a ese tipo de supermercados que encima no pagan una tarifa por tener centrales en el país (El gobierno no les cobra porque según ellos así llaman a mas empresas a que vengan al país), y que suban los precios, son unos malditos ingratos.  
Con ese presidente que tienen e EEUU supongo que debe ser difícil entrar y salir del país, aunque hace un mes mis abuelos fueron allá para visitar a mi tía y los detuvieron para una inspección de rutina que duro como una hora, tanto para que al final les hagan perder tiempo ya que los estaban esperan a fuera del aeropuerto. Tu OC ya llego a mi casa, pobre Nest ahora será acosado a toda hora XD.  
PD: Yo apoyo a esa pareja :v  
PD2: No lo va a leer lo juro XD  
PD3: Tienes de pollo :v

 _daviddg0211:_ Cuando tu creación (OC) se vuelve en tu contra e intenta matarte, un clásico XD.  
Esa transformación de ahora no es completa, pronto veremos cómo es en su forma 100%, ¿el mundo estará preparado?  
Ahora si la trama se ha vuelto impredecible amigo y… oh valla… eso debe doler… auch… ¿Sigues ahí amigo?... ¿Hola?... creo que otra vez tengo que llamar al 911.

 _edson:_ Gracias amigo, obviamente Spike crecerá y se volverá un cazador hecho y derecho, si volverá; con sus conquistas pues el tiempo lo dirá XD, aunque tal vez vuelva dolido por lo que le hicieron sus amigas al abandonarlo.  
Mmm… sabes puedes crear una historia con lo que tienes, te recomiendo darle una leída a otras para que tengas una idea de cómo es y quién sabe, tal vez resulte que a otros les guste e inspires a algunos lectores a escribir historias, eso sí siempre corrigiendo los errores ortográficos, yo me demoro como 3 horas para corregir los míos porque enserio, te harían sangrar los ojos si los vieras XD.

 _Ale X-12C:_ Acá el capitulo Bro. _``La espera fue larga, mas lo mejor a vosotros les aguarda´´_ yo también puedo inventar frases XD. Bye.  
PD: No hay magos lamentablemente, o no hasta donde yo sepa ya que solo jugué todas las entregas de PS2 y PSP, porque siguieron saliendo juegos para la PS3 y PS4 no lo tengo por falta de dinero para comprar cualquiera de esas consolas T.T, ahora si Bye.

El RoRo: Ahora este sí que es largo y espero que te guste igual o más que el anterior, gracias por todo amigo, nos leemos luego.

Espadachin de la Luz:  
1-Hola, me alegra que te guste mi historia y gracias por seguirla.  
2-Jejeje descuida amigo acá esta la continuación, disfrútala y una vez mas disculpa por la demora.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Ya cumplí con mi deber como escritor y antes de que se retiren tengo que decirles que la lista de armas y armaduras no se actualizara ya que en este capítulo no hay nada para agregar, y otro anuncio que quería hacer es que ya llevo un año como escritor en FF y si quieren saber sobre mi del como conocí esta página, en que me inspire para crear este fic, y muchas cosas locas mas, pues el especial está en mi perfil con el nombre de [Un año en Fanfiction] para que sepan un poco de este humilde escritor, bueno ahora si me despido y como añadido más abajo les dejo una sorpresita, adiós y no olviden dejar su hermoso Review que nada les cuesta y me animan a publicar con más antelación el próximo capítulo, nos leemos pronto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sigue bajando…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué está leyendo? Sigue bajando…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Te la creíste we xdxdxd, naa mentira baja un poquito más…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Próximamente Capitulo 9: La determinación de Yoko**_


	9. La determinación de Yoko

Un chico peliblanco de 19 años caminaba tranquilamente por la casa hasta llegar a la sala, se detuvo cerca a una contestadora automática que tenía una luz roja parpadeando dando a entender que habían mensajes pendientes. El chico presiono el botón para reproducirlos.

 **Contestadora:** Tiene 10 mensajes de odio, reproduciendo… _¡MALDITO VAGO CUANDO SUBES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE SPIKE THE HUNTER YA LLEVO ESPERANDO 2 PUTOS MESES, HIJO DE LA GRAN..!_ – apago la contestadora antes de que el mensaje termine.

 **¿?:** No sé porque crea varios fic's si después se demora en actualizarlos – hablo pesadamente el peliblanco que resultaba ser uno de sus OC's del escritor, cuyo nombre era Steven – ¡The only! – Llamo al escritor, mas este no contesto – ahora donde se metió ese idiota.

Estaba a punto de buscarlo por la casa pero se percato de una nota en la mesa junto a un Driver de color rojo.

 **Steven:** Debe ser una nota de él… _``Queridos lectores perdonen mi ausencia para presentar el capitulo, es que me entere de algo muy impactante y por aquel motivo tuve que salir de inmediato pero no se preocupen que deje el Fic listo solo para subir y tal trabajo se lo dejo al canoso´´_ … hijo de… _``Eso es todo, más tarde me encontrare con ustedes y les dejo para que lean el Fic. PD: Puto el que lea la nota JAJAJA´´_

El OC arrugo el papel y con sus poderes hizo que el fuego lo consumiera quedando solo cenizas.

 **Steven:** ¡No puedo creer que caí de nuevo, juro que si lo vuelvo a ver lo dejare tan calcinado que ni su propia madre lo reconocerá!

Para tranquilizarse se sentó en el sofá de la sala y prendió la televisión para ver que había de nuevo.

 **Reporteo (TV):** Nos acaban de informar que hace unos momentos acaban de robaron un banco, la policía está comenzando a interrogar a los testigos para dar con el paradero del ladrón. En otras noticias unos manifestantes se han reunido exigiendo que saquen los programas basura que da en la televisión…

 **Steven:** No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento… no debe ser nada, mejor subo del fic de una vez.

* * *

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡Como que no pueden curarlo! – le grito el cazador errante al doctor del hospital mientras lo sostenía del cuello de su bata.

 **Doctor:** Ya… ya se lo dije se… señor Satoru, no tenemos el antídoto para ese veneno… ni siquiera otro tipo de antídoto puede detener el avance, ya lo intentamos con el otro cazador que trajo el chico peliplata pero lamentablemente… - el doctor desvió la mirada muy arrepentido – termino muriendo.

Satoru soltó al doctor y retrocedió lentamente hasta apoyarse en la pared y llevarse una mano a la cara por la frustración que tenia; desde que trajo a Spike al hospital los médicos inmediatamente lo atendieron llevándolo a la sala de urgencias y dejándolo a él esperando afuera. Luego de unas tortuosas horas para el cazador el doctor le dijo que pase y lo que vio en la cama de ese cuarto no le gusto en absoluto.  
Spike estaba durmiendo o eso parecía; tapado hasta el cuello y con una respiración jadeante notándose en su rostro un color carmesí muy notorio… estaba sufriendo el pobre y eso solo le causo mas desdicha a su maestro.

Satoru no perdió tiempo y encaro al doctor el cual le dijo la verdad sobre su estado y que no tenían el antídoto a la mano.

 **Doctor:** Pero es un milagro que el chico sobreviviera – dijo el doctor ganándose la atención de Satoru – Le tomamos el pulso, la temperatura e inclusive unas muestras de sangre cada hora, el avance del veneno es lento a comparación del otro cazador – Satoru atribuyo eso porque su aprendiz era un dragón lo cual solo él, sus gatos y el gran cazador sabían… y por lo visto también su ex-compañera Emiko.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Aun hay una forma de salvarlo no es así? – le pregunto al doctor que en un primer momento no quiso responderle pero la mirada fulminante del cazador no le dio más opciones.

 **Doctor:** Si, hay algo que puede eliminar cualquier veneno pero el problema es que crece en la zona volcánica, en la cima del volcán para ser más exactos, pero en la situación que se encuentra la aldea es imposible salir.

Satoru comenzó a hacer memoria, algo que crecía en la cima del volcán… solo había una cosa que podía crecer a tal extremas temperaturas y esa era…

 **¿1?:** ¡Oigan no pueden pasar sin permiso!

La puerta del cuarto fue abierta de improviso de la cual entro un cazador de pelos azabaches con un color carmesí en las puntas y una chica wyverian de pelo celeste largo; cada uno con sus respectivos compañeros Felyne.

 **Aurian/Mina:** ¡Como esta Spike! – gritaron al unisonó preocupados sin impórtales la señal de silencio que hacia el doctor.

En ese momento se fijaron en la cama donde estaba acostado el dragón. Aurian se acerco a su amigo y trato de hablarle pero lamentablemente no le respondía, Mina solo los vio a las distancia y se sintió mal al igual que el cazador del parche que desistió en hablarle a Spike.

Ambos después de que regresaron de la misión no le dirigieron ninguna palabra a su amigo y cuando escucharon la noticia que el joven cazador aprendiz de Satoru estaba internado en el hospital, no lo dudaron dos veces y salieron corriendo de sus casas como alma que se los lleva el diablo para ver a su compañero, dejando de lado el mal sabor de boca que les había hecho sentir cuando se enfrentaron a ``ese´´ cazador de armadura anaranjada que los humillo haciéndolos ver como unos principiantes.

 **Doctor:** ¡Ustedes no pueden estar aquí, les pido que se reti…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Déjelos doctor – pidió amablemente el cazador – después de todo ellos son sus compañeros de equipo – dio una leve sonrisa a los dos chicos al ver que se preocupaban por su aprendiz.

El doctor acepto y se retiro del cuarto dejándolos a solas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Señor Satoru… ¿Spike se va a poner…

 _PAAM!_

 **Mina Hikari:** Sabia que no debía confiarme de esa cazadora… desde el principio tenía un mal presentimiento – soltó la wyverian con su puño pegado a la pared.

 **¿2?:** Satoru puedo hablar contigo un momento.

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba un wyverian de pequeña estatura vistiendo una armadura simple.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Gran cazador – se inclino como muestra de respeto ante su superior.

 **Gran Cazador:** Dejemos la cortesía para después Satoru, quiero hablar contigo a solas por un momento – vio a los jóvenes cazadores y les sonrió amablemente – cuiden a Spike mientras hablamos.

Así los dos cazadores experimentados caminaron sin prisa hasta salir a fuera del hospital en una parte donde nadie los interrumpiera.

 **Gran Cazador:** No puedo dejar que vallas – soltó de repente sorprendiendo a Satoru.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Co… como es que…

 **Gran Cazador:** Los años me dieron experiencia para darme cuenta cómo piensan las personas – se llevo ambas manos a su espalda – no querías decirle nada a esos chicos porque de seguro estarían de testarudos queriendo hacer una misión suicida con tal de tener una posibilidad de salvar a su compañero… o me equivoco.

El cazador errante seguía viendo sorprendido al gran cazador, sabía que él se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba en la aldea Yukumo pero no a tal punto de descifrar lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de salvar a su aprendiz.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No me importa – lo enfrento viéndolo seriamente – no me importa lo que diga, yo saldré del pueblo lo quiera o no, no permitir que Spike muera por qué no tuve el valor de matar a Emiko cuando tenía la oportunidad – dio unos pasos al frente demostrando su posición – iré a la zona del volcán así que le recomiendo que se apar…

Sintió como algo rosaba su rostro, a la misma vez que sentía un líquido caliente bajar por su mequilla.

 **Gran Cazador:** No te has recuperado del todo Satoru – el nombrado volteo lentamente para encontrar una cuchilla clavada en la pared – el efecto de ese paralizante aun persiste… imagínate lo que pasaría si ella te encontrara, no por nada prohibí las misiones hasta nuevo aviso.

Toda la aldea Yukumo estaba en alerta roja por la presencia de la cazadora Emiko Tanaka, dicha alerta fue dada por el Gran Cazador en la cual se prohibían las misiones de cualquier rango y todos los cazadores pertenecientes al gremio tenían que hacer patrulla alrededor de la aldea para asegurarse que nadie saliese o entrase, hasta nuevo aviso.

Satoru sabía muy bien de aquella alerta dada, él era alguien que respetaba las reglas y protocolos dados pero estaba dispuesto a romperlas con tal de salvar a su aprendiz… aun al coste de su propia vida.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Por favor… déjeme ir – rogo mirando al suelo mientras sus cabellos blancos tapaban su rostro – solo tengo que conseguir la _Hierba Fuego_ … solo eso le pido.

Un arbusto cercano se comenzó a estremecer solo siendo notado por pequeño wyverian que hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

 **Gran Cazador:** En verdad lo siento Satoru, quisiera mandar a un grupo de mis cazadores pero eso significaría dejar la aldea desprotegida – Satoru entendía bien que no podía pedirle eso al Gran Cazador por lo cual hizo que se sintiera mas decepcionado – no estás en las mejores condiciones para ir… lo siento pero tengo que mantenerte aquí… – le dio la espalda y se fue caminando lentamente dejando aun mas frustrado al cazador, pero en eso el wyverian volteo con una sonrisa condescendiente – por cierto, hay cambio de guardia a las 12 am y tú no eres el único que se preocupa por joven Spike, adiós.

Lo que dijo el wyverian dejo muy confundido a nuestro cazador peliblanco, claro hasta que vio una sombra moverse velozmente entre los arbustos.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Princesa Luna:** **¡Y BIEN, ME VAN A DECIR DONDE SE ENCUENTRA SPIKE EL DRAGÓN!**

Las portadoras tenían que agradecer que estaban a las afueras de Ponyville o lo más seguro es que una princesa enojada con ellas, atraería a muchos chismosos.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Pri… princesa Luna po… podemos explicarlo – dio un paso al frente para acercase a la princesa y tratar de calmarla, pero era difícil si ella misma estaba temblando de miedo.

La princesa de la noche examino con la mirada al resto de las portadoras que evitaban hacer contacto visual con ella, tal vez por temor o vergüenza de lo que habían ocasionado sin querer con sus actos.

 **Princesa Luna:** De acuerdo – hablo con un semblante más tranquilo – cuéntame…

 **OoOoOoO**

Yoko, la Felyne/Melynx compañera de Spike se encontraba corriendo entre las calles de la aldea Yukumo hacia la casa del cazador Satoru con una sola idea en la mente.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Yoko:** ¡Por fin termine de cortar este maldito pasto Nya! – Dijo orgullosamente sosteniendo una katana viendo por fin terminado su trabajo – Y solo me demore – Alzo su vista al cielo donde el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte – Toda la tarde… ¡NYA VAS A VER CUANDO VUELVAS SPIKE TE VOY A HACER UN LINDO TATUAJE EN LA CARA CON MIS PROPIAS GARRAS POR LARGARTE A UNA MISIÓN SIN MI!

Hace no mucho Aoi y Jaiiro vinieron preguntando por el dragón, para ese entonces ella ya había leído la nota. En un arranque de ira comenzó a lanzar insultos contra el dragón, casi se desquita con los dos gatos de Satoru, por suerte ellos se habían retirado antes de que les quitaran una de sus siete vidas… sino es todas.

 **Yoko:** Ya se están tardando Nya! – se dijo a si misma mirando el reloj de arena.

Ya era muy tarde, pronto anochecería y hasta ahora no volvían. No puedo evitar sentir que algo malo estaba pasando.

 **Yoko:** De seguro no es nada – trato de autoconvencerse – pronto volverán Nya!

Las horas pasaron hasta llegar la noche y la preocupación de la gata no disminuía, al contrario aumentaban hasta el punto de que ya no pudo más y salió del la casa en búsqueda de Spike, pero en el camino se topo con dos aldeanos que venían conversando entre ellos.

 **Aldeano1:** ¿Oye oíste sobre lo que paso?

 **Aldeano2:** No, ¿qué paso?

 **Aldeano1:** Dice que una cazadora buscada en todas las aldeas esta rondando por la Aldea Yukumo.

 **Aldeano2:** ¿Buscada porque? – Esa misma pregunta se estaba haciendo la gata que se sintió atraída por la conversación.

 **Aldeano1:** Por matar a otros cazadores – A Yoko se le helo la sangre al pensar en un cazador que sea capaz de matar a los suyos, era imposible que alguien así existiera. Estaba a punto de retirarse sin embargo el aldeano continuo – Y según los rumores dicen que hirió a 3 cazadores y a uno lo enveneno, y se encuentra ahora hospitalizado, entre ellos a Satoru Hiroshi – Ese nombre fue suficiente para que se detuviera y una gran angustia invadiera todo su ser.

 **Aldeano2:** Es imposible que una asesina deje hospitalizado a un cazador del gremio como lo es Satoru.

 **Aldeano1:** Él no fue envenenado, sino su aprendiz.

Mientras los dos aldeanos se alejaban del lugar discutiendo sobre el asunto, una pequeña gata se había quedado petrificada en su lugar. Poco a poco su cerebro comenzó a procesar todo lo que oyó de parte de esos aldeanos, sentía como sus piernas temblaban mientras el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

Sin perder tiempo emprendió rumbo al hospital lo más rápido que sus patas le permitieran mientras rogaba porque aquellos sujetos se equivocaran y quien se encontrara envenenado fuera otro; aunque sonara cruel a ella poco le importaba.

.

Una vez que llego al hospital se dedico a buscar cuarto por cuarto viendo desde afuera por las ventanas, las ventajas de ser una ex-ladrona es que tiene más agilidad que cualquier felino.

A medida que solo encontraba cuarto vacios o con personas que no eran Spike, se iba tranquilizando mientras le entraban unas ganas de arañarles a aquellos sujetos que la hicieron preocuparse por nada.

 **Yoko:** Cuando vea a esos sujetos Nya! – hablo furiosa extrayendo sus garras.

Se iba a retirar a la casa hasta que escucho un grito en uno de los cuartos dos ventanas mas arribas.

 **¿?:** ¡Como que no pueden curarlo!

Movida por la curiosidad se acerco a la ventana y lo que vio hizo que todos sus temores volvieran. Se tapo la boca para evitar hacer ruido, escucho como el doctor y Satoru discutían pero lo que le aterro fue oír al doctor que le daba pocas esperanzas de vida a Spike, sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención es cuando el doctor menciono sobre algo que podría curar a Spike, no llego a mencionarlo pero se encontraba en la cima del volcán, también oyó que tenían prohibido salir de la aldea.

Lo que siguió después fue que los compañeros de Spike llegaron y Satoru se fue con un wyverian enano a conversar afuera, los siguió para ver de que hablaban, algo le decía que ellos dos ocultaban algo.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Y efectivamente si ocultaban algo y era que aun había una posibilidad de salvar a Spike, estaba enojada con ese viejo wyverian que casi la descubre entre los arbustos, pero ahora lo primordial era alistarse para ir a la zona volcánica y encontrar esa hierba fuego.

Ya en la casa, entro al cuarto suyo y de Spike (Se sentía raro cuando pensaba eso) tomo una pequeña mochila y alisto unas cuantas pociones, carne y se puso su armadura Yukumo versión Felyne.  
Mientras se alistaba pensó en la conversación que tubo Satoru con ese wyverian, esperaba que él se opusiera mas a ese viejo pero por lo visto el maestro de Spike también había resultado muy herido de alguna manera.

Ya listo todo agarro la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa decidida a salvar a su amigo Spike a como dé lugar.

 **¿?:** ¿A dónde crees que vas Yoko?

Una vela se prendió frente a la puerta y ahí estaba el cazador peliblanco cruzado de brazos viéndola firmemente.

 **Yoko:** ¡Tú a donde crees Nya! – No estaba molesta con él, pero no le iba a impedir salvar a Spike si aun había una posibilidad.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Debes tener muchas agallas para hacer lo creo que vas a hacer.

La forma en que lo dijo sumando a esa mirada estoica era como si no le importara que la vida de su aprendiz estuviera en peligro, eso sí que la enfureció ¡Cómo es posible que después de entrenarlo durante este tiempo y darle su apoyo, actuara de esa forma fría y se rindiera a salvar a Spike!

 **Yoko:** No permitiré que muera – musito levemente para luego encarar al cazador – ¡No dejare que muera, deberías tener vergüenza y te haces llamar su maestro, tú me das asco maldito hijo de perra NYA!

Después de dar un grito que hasta media aldea pudo haberla escuchado se puso a respirar agitadamente recuperando el aliento… tenía que dejarlo salir.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** … sabes el insulto no fue necesario jejeje – se rio un poco avergonzado dejando a la gata confundida – debo aprender a terminar mis oraciones. Lo que quería decir es que debes tener muchas agallas para hacer lo creo que vas a hacer… si vas de esa forma a la zona volcán ¡AOI, JAIIRO!

Acto seguido los dos gatos aparecieron trayendo consigo una armadura de escamas rojas del tamaño para un Felyne y una mochila pequeña también para Felyne, todo eso le entregaron a Yoko.

 **Yoko:** No… no entiendo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** La zona volcánica está llena de peligros con monstruos que salen de improviso debajo del suelo y sin olvidar el calor sofocante – conto los peligros de dicho lugar – en esa mochila encontraras algunas bebidas que te permiten resistir las altas temperatura, un mapa porque dudo que conozcas esa zona, la imagen de una hierba fuego o me vas a decir que sabes lo que buscas – le dio una risa burlona a la gata.

 **Yoko:** Cla… claro que conozco… un poco – se sonrojo de vergüenza al darse cuenta que se iba a un lugar el cual ni tenía la mínima idea de cómo era – y porque la armadura, con la que tengo es suficiente.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** La que tienes no te protegerá de los ataques de fuego y créeme, hay muchos que tienen ese tipo de ataque allá.

 **Yoko:** Porque confías en mi – dijo la gata sosteniendo la mochila entre sus patitas – sabes podría ir alguno de tus gatos – vio a los dos Felyne que se encontraban al lado del cazador.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Tú tienes algo que a ellos les falta, determinación – hablo con confianza.

 **Yoko:** ¿Determinación?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si, determinación para salvar a Spike y eso me lo demostraste al enfrentarte a mí con tal de ir a salvarlo sin estar totalmente preparada.

 **Aoi:** Y eso sin olvidar que insultaste al jefe Nya! – hablo de manera burlesca el gato azulado ganándose un coscorrón del gato gris rayado.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si… gracias Aoi – una enorme gota en la frente del cazador apareció – pero el punto es que tú eres la única con la determinación para salvar a Spike y confió en que lo lograras.

Yoko se quedo mirando la armadura que tenía entre sus patas, no iba a dejar que su amigo muriera, lo salvaría a como dé lugar.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Es hora que partas, pronto será el cambio de guardia, el mejor momento para que salgas de la aldea sin ser vista.

 **OoOoOoO**

La princesa Luna ya a media tarde llegaba al castillo de Canterlot aterrizando en el balcón de su cuarto, fue un día muy agotador para ella en todos los sentidos y necesitaba descansar antes de que llegara su horario nocturno.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Como te fue hermana.

Luna casi se sobresalta al encontrar a su hermana mayor en su cuarto pero se relajo al ver que le regalaba una de esas sonrisas afables que siempre le daba.

 **Princesa Luna:** Me fue… bien – lo dijo un poco dubitativa.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Estas segura, noto que algo te perturba. Si deseas puedes contármelo.

Esa mirada de preocupación de Celestia solo la hacía sentir peor y la hacía dudar en decirle la verdad o no.

 **Princesa Luna:** Veras hermana yo… – se tomo unos segundo para pensar en lo que iba a decir – yo… estoy cansada porque cuando llegue tuve un picnic con las portadoras, charlamos mucho si jejeje – rio de manera incomoda esperando que se creyera su mentira.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Si tu lo dices hermana – no estaba muy convencida pero tampoco iba a forzar a su hermana porque le cuente todo, después de todo es la primera vez que ella toma la iniciativa para conversar con otros ponys – bueno te dejo para que descanses antes de que llegue la hora de bajar el sol.

La monarca del sol se retiro del cuarto dejando a Luna sola con sus pensamientos.

 **Princesa Luna:** _*Lo siento hermana*_

 _-Flashback:_

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Y eso es todo princesa Luna.

La princesa no sabía que decir o que pensar, primero dejan solo al pequeño Spike en la biblioteca mientras ellas se van a divertir de lo lindo, segundo desaparece sin dejar rastro y lo que es peor no habían reportado su desaparición a ninguna autoridad Equestriana. Pero tenían un buen motivo para no reportar al dragón extraviado.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Por favor, no le cuente nada a Celestia, se lo pido – le rogaba la chica unicornio de rodillas.

Ese era el motivo. Por la forma en que le contaba Celestia sobre Spike podía entender que le había tomado cariño casi como una madre a su hijo y si se enteraba que este había desaparecido la angustia no la dejaría descansar ni cumplir con sus deberes reales.

 **Princesa Luna:** No le contare nada – antes que ellas dijeran algo continuo – pero no es por ustedes, sino por mi hermana, las ayudare en lo que pueda pero tengan en claro una cosa y es que cuando encuentren a Spike el dragón le contare la verdad a mi hermana – les dedico a cada una mirada molesta antes de abrir sus alas y volar en dirección a Canterlot.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Sintiéndose como el ser más despreciable por mentirle a su hermana mayor, se echo a descansar en su cama deseando que las portadoras tengan éxito en su búsqueda y logren encontrarlo sano y salvo.

 **OoOoOoO**

[VOLCÁN – NOCHE – ZONA 3]

El olor a azufre inundaba sus fosas nasales. La gata color azul marino portando la armadura Rathalos para Felyne (N/A: Es la misma armadura que la imagen de portada del fic) caminaba ya en la falda del volcán. Solo hace unos momentos había abandonado una zona llena de vegetación para estar ahora en terreno árido y cubierto de cenizas.

Yoko saco un mapa de la pequeña mochila que llevaba, reviso atentamente la zona que estaba marcada con un círculo rojo indicándole el lugar donde se encontraba la hierba fuego, lamentablemente era el lugar más alto del volcán y de seguro donde haría un calor comparable al mismísimo infierno.

 **Yoko:** Basta de perder el tiempo.

Guardo el mapa y saco un frasco azul claro que se tomo todo de un trago, sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo cuando se termino el contenido, esperaba que el efecto dure lo suficiente para recoger la hierba y salir de ahí.

…

 _[Aldea Yukumo]_

Un cazador de armadura dorada cuyo turno de guardia había terminado; entraba imponente a una mansión empujando las grandes puertas que tenían un extraño símbolo grabado en ellas.

El cazador una vez adentro camino hasta llegar al medio de una enorme sala.

 **¿?:** ¡Formación! – grito a todo pulmón.

Varias sombras salieron de distintos lados de la sala posicionándose frente al cazador que estaba cruzado de brazos.

 **Sombras:** ¡A SUS ORDENES YAMATO CHISAKU!

Una vez que les dio la luz de las antorchas a las sombras se revelaron que eran cazadores con distas armaduras sin embargo todas tenían algo en común y era un símbolo en el pecho, muy similar al de la puerta.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Antes de darles una misión díganme ¡Cual es su propósito!

 **Cazadores:** ¡SERVIR A LA FAMILIA CHISAKU Y SEGUIR TODAS SUS ORDENES SEÑOR! – gritaron al unisonó todos los cazadores.

Yamato sonreía con soberbia debajo de su casco, tener el apellido de la familia de cazadores más poderosa y conocida de entre todos los cazadores de Yukumo era un gran privilegio, eso sin contar las grandes cantidades de dinero que poseía y cazadores que estaban dispuestos a obedecerlo. Pronto su hijo Ichiro poseería todo eso, ya de por si tenía nivel de un gran cazador solo para estar en el rango de Principiante, pero él como todos los Chisaku de anteriores generaciones siempre quería mas.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Alisten sus cosas porque hoy iremos a buscar… a una cazadora en especial.

…

[VOLCÁN – NOCHE – ZONA 5]

Apenas unos minutos en aquella zona y ya sentía una calor de los mil demonios, no quería pensar de que hubiera sucedido si venía a ese lugar sin aquellos objetos que le dio Satoru… posiblemente ya seria gato frito.

 **Yoko:** Porque tiene que crecer en lo mar alto del volcán la bendita hierba Nya! – se quejo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

La felina continúo su camino pero al solo dar tres pasos sintió como la tierra debajo de sus patitas comenzaba a temblar.

 **Yoko:** ¿Ah?

 _POW!_

Salió volando unos metros al aire por el golpe que vino de la nada pero en medio del aire logro reponerse y aterrizar en cuatro patas.  
La armadura la había protegido por lo que no estaba herida… claro salvo su orgullo. Dirigió una mirada molesta a quien la había golpeado resultando ser una criatura similar a una lagartija de cuerpo alargado, escamas rojas claras pero lo que más destacaba era su pico en forma de taladro, con una aleta dorsal pequeña que terminaba hasta su cola.

 **Yoko:** Nya! Genial un Uroktor – dijo fastidiada.

Durante el camino al volcán se puso a leer un libro de criaturas que abundaban en esa zona, siendo estas las más comunes pero se las conocía por meterse en la tierra y salir de improviso para atacar a sus presas, ser reprendió mentalmente por no esperarse algo tan obvio.

 **Yoko:** Escucha tengo que salvar a un amigo así que te recomiendo que te vayas si no quieres terminar tirado y sin vida Nya!

 _Grahhhh!_

 **Yoko:** Nya! Veo que no será tan fácil.

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y saco su Espada de madera Yukumo para encargarse del animal lo más rápido posible.

El Uroktor se volvió a hundir en la tierra para atacar de sorpresa a Yoko mas esta no se altero y se quedo en ese mismo lugar cerrando sus ojos y sosteniendo su arma.

Se concentro unos segundos hasta que sintió como la tierra tembló debajo de ella.

 **Yoko:** Te tengo Nya!

Salto a un lado y cuando el monstruo saco su cabeza, le dio un fuerte golpe con su arma dejándolo aturdido mientras ella se alejaba mas.

 **Yoko:** Espero que con eso aprendas y me dejaras en paz lagarto estúpido Nya!

El animal se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento y comenzó a chocar su picos ruidosamente, tanto así que Yoko se tapabas sus oídos.

 _Grahhhh! Grahhhh! Grahhhh! Grahhhh!_

Un pequeño sismo se sintió en toda la zona 5 solo para que a los segundos surjan debajo de la tierra otros cuatro Uroktor que miraban de forma amenazante a Yoko.

 **Yoko:** Nya! Por un demonio lo que faltaba.

Ahora las 5 bestias se sumergieron al suelo volcánico para luego saltar de distintos lados hacia la gata que hacia lo imposible por esquivarlos, incluso golpeo a dos que saltaban directo a ella esperando que huyan pero contrario a eso solo los hacía enfurecer.

 **Yoko:** _*No voy a perder el tiempo peleando con estas cosas*_ \- Busco una ruta de escape encontrándola rápidamente y para su suerte era la siguiente zona a la que tenía que ir.

Uno de los Uroktor había escupido lava de su boca pero gracias a sus reflejos logro esquivarlo, si eso le caía directamente a la piel, iba a llevarse un lindo recuerdo de su visita al volcán.

Salto encima de la cabeza de unos de los Uroktor para luego impulsarse y alejarse más de ellos para emprender su huida pero esas bestias se negaban a dejar escapar a su presa.

 **Yoko:** _*Necesito distraerlos para huir pero… ¿Cómo?*_

Mientras corría busco algún objeto en la mochila que le fuera de utilidad, pero lo único que encontró fueron pociones, el mapa, una especie de esfera color gris con un dibujo de un sol en ella y otras muchas cosas inútiles para ese momento.

 **Yoko:** Tendré que aligerar la cargar Nya! – se quejo la gata mientras comenzaba a tirar las cosas que no le servían, incluida esa esfera.

 _Flash!_

Un raro sonido más la iluminación momentánea que provino detrás de ella hiso girar su cabeza solo para ver como el grupo de Uroktor chocaban entre ellos de manera torpe y con los ojos en espiral.

La gata no se puso a razonar que era lo que había sucedió, muy al contrario aprovecho la oportunidad para ir a la otra zona.

[VOLCÁN – NOCHE – ZONA 8]

Cada vez más cerca de la hierba fuego, solo le faltaban 2 zonas más para llegar. Pero el calor se estaba volviendo más insoportable, tal vez el efecto de la bebida fría se estaba acabando.

 **Yoko:** Nya! Tengo que continuar – se repuso poco a poco de su encuentro con esas bestias – Spike me necesita.

En esta zona ya se podían apreciar los ríos de lava que bajaban de la cima del volcán, su siguiente camino según el mapa que se puso a revisar era encontrar una pendiente no muy inclinada que tenía un sendero muy estrechó que le permitiera subir a la cima del volcán sin dificultad.

 **Yoko:** _*Esto será fácil*_ \- pensó al ver que ya no tenía más obstáculos que superar.

 _Grahhhh! Grahhhh! Grahhhh!_

O tal vez no.

Debajo del suelo volcánico salieron 5 Uroktor molestos por la ceguera momentánea que les provoco con esa esfera.

 **Yoko:** Ya me tienen harta – saco su arma y los encaro sin mostrar temor – los acabare de una vez Nya!

Un fuerte temblor se sintió en la zona 8, abriendo fisuras en el suelo donde comenzó a escapar a choros el magma contenido debajo de ellas.  
Yoko trato de estabilizarse ante el remezón temiendo que el volcán entre en erupción justo en ese momento, pero la verdad es que lo que estaba sucediendo era mucho, mucho peor.

 _BOOM!_

De una enorme explosión junto a un geiser de lava y piedras al rojo vivo; salió una enorme criatura similar a los Uroktor solo que mas grande, de 7 metros de largo y 2 de alto, su aleta dorsal era más notoria en su cuerpo al igual que su pico que se veía más robusto. Aquella criatura era conocida como el leviatán de lava, el Agnaktor teniendo la clasificación de 6 estrellas en el libro de monstruos.

 **Yoko:** _*No puede ser*_ \- ahora la gata se encontraba entre la espada y la pared con una bestia que era imposible enfrentar, su mejor opción de momento era huir lo más pronto posible y rezar para que no notara su presencia.

 _GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Eso era mucho pedir para la felina.

El Agnaktor abrió grande su pico y de él comenzó a salir una luz naranja brillante de su interior.

 **Yoko:** ¡NYA!

Salto a un lado antes de que un chorro de magma a alta presión le diera directamente, por los pelos logro salvarse pero no se podía decir lo mismo del grupo de Uroktor que fueron arrastrados por ese ataque hasta chocar con una piedra, era imposible sobrevivir a un ataque de ese tipo aun si estuvieras acostumbrado a sumergirte en la lava.

 _GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Parece que aquel monstruo poco o nada le importo matar a su especie más joven, todo sea con tal de eliminar a quienes invadan su territorio y parece que Yoko era ahora la única que quedaba.

Se sumergió en el suelo, Yoko no iba a espera a que saliera así que se fue corriendo buscando rápidamente la pendiente para ir a la otra zona y la encontró pero alguien no se la iba a dejar fácil.

El Agnaktor salió de improviso interponiéndose entre ella y la siguiente zona. Trato de matarla aplastándola con su enorme pico más la gata previendo aquella acción dio un salto hacia atrás dejando que la enorme criatura hundiera su cabeza en el suelo.

 **Yoko:** Que te pareció eso Nya! – Presumió la gata celebrando su pequeña victoria que no le duro mucho al sentir como la tierra comenzó a temblar – ¿Qué?

En toda la zona 8 comenzaron a surgir geiseres de magma de un metro de diámetro, uno de ellos surgió a su lado salpicando un poco en su pata justo en la parte que no lo cubría la armadura.

 **Yoko:** AHHHHH! – se arrodillo tocándose la pata con dolor, justo donde le cayó la lava, en donde sus pelo azul marino yacía quemado y la piel expuesta de un color rojo carmesí.

Una enorme cola la saco de su trance golpeándola fuertemente y haciéndola rodar por el suelo hasta quedar a uno metro cerca del rio de lava.

Ya tirada en el suelo se dio cuenta de su error, aquella criatura no era como un Aoashira o un Jaggi, esta era una criatura más inteligente que uso su rayo de magma disparándolo cuando su cabeza estaba sumergida para provocar esos geiser y limitar sus movimientos.

Los pasos del Agnaktor hacían remecer el suelo, poco a poco se iba acercando a la gata, no la consideraba una presa, solo un mero intruso que debía ser eliminado.

La gata con mucho esfuerzo se paro, a pesar que solo le dio un golpe ya se sentía al borde de la inconsciencia, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el calor aumentaba a cada segundo, tampoco ayudaba mucho estar a un metro de un rio de lava.  
Necesitaba curarse, era una suerte que tuviera a la mano las pociones…

 **Yoko:** ¿Nya dónde están? – se percato que ya no llevaba la mochila consigo – Pero si la tenía antes de que me diera el gol… - vio el rio de lava atrás de ella notando como un objeto se incendiaba mientras se iba sumergiendo en la lava hasta prácticamente desaparecer – mierda.

 _GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Una enorme cola trato de aplastarla pero logro esquivarlo aguantando todo el dolor que le provocaba aquella acción, sin embargo no vio las piedras que levanto aquel azote contra el suelo, que terminaron golpeándola.

Lo bueno fue que aquel golpe la término tirando muy cerca de la pendiente, lo malo es que juro oír el sonido de huesos fracturándose.

Sorprendentemente Yoko se volvió a parar ¿De dónde sacaba esa fuerzas para continuar?, ella misma se hacia esa pregunta mientras cojeaba siguiendo el sendero, si avanzaba lo suficiente estaba segura que el Agnaktor no podría seguirle por el camino estrecho.

 _GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Quiso seguir a la gata pero ya era imposible con su tamaño subir esa pendiente. Yoko ya estaba en la siguiente zona que consistía en un camino muy angosto, un paso en falso y caería directo al rio de lava que se ubicaba a unos 10 metros debajo de ella.

El Agnaktor se negaba rotundamente a dejar escapar a la gata así que cargo de nuevo su ataque y disparo errando por mucho, volvió a dispara, esta vez Yoko se tiro al piso ya que el ataque paso por encima de ella. Un tercer disparo se llevo consigo una parte del camino que había dejado atrás Yoko pero este comenzó a desmoronarse.

 **Yoko:** NYA! - La gata quedo colgando con una de sus patas sosteniendo el borde de la tierra y para mala suerte justo era la pata quemada por la lava.

Diez metros de caída a una muerte segura y dolorosa, quemada viva en el rio volcánico, si aguantaba el dolor que tenía en su pata posiblemente pueda salir con vida… eso si no contamos con la enorme bestia que preparaba otra vez su ataque.

Yoko cerró los ojos resignada, pidiéndole perdón la anciana por causarle tantos problemas en el pasado, perdón a Satoru por defraudarlo con la misión que le encomendó pero sobre todo perdón a Spike, su primer y único amigo, y que ahora estaba al borde de la muerte al igual que ella.

El sonido del disparo la hizo tensarse, esperando que llegara pero al cabo de unos segundos dicho ataque nunca llego.

Confundida vio hacia abajo donde se encontraba la criatura y la vio persiguiendo algo pequeño y dorado. Viendo eso como una oportunidad que le ofrecía la vida no desaprovecho en tomarla y haciendo un gran esfuerzo con su otra patita tomo el borde de la tierra y comenzó a subir lentamente. Una vez a salvo comenzó arrastrarse con el temor de que ese Agnaktor deje de perseguir lo que sea que este persiguiendo y de nuevo la ataque a ella.

[VOLCÁN – NOCHE – ZONA 10]

Por fin había llegado a la cima del volcán sin embargo el calor comenzaba a sofocarla, sus respiraciones eran pesadas y largas. Quería ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no respondía, poco a poco sintió poco sus papados se cerraban y la vista se le nublaba.

 **Yoko:** Spike… - Susurro el nombre del dragón para después quedar inconsciente.

…

El blanco pese a lo que muchos creen es un color, solo representa la ausencia de ello. Otros lo usan para representar la ausencia de algún objeto pero… y si estuvieras en un lugar donde no hubiera nada, ni arboles, ni casas, ningún tipo de paisaje… solo blanco… la nada.

 **Spike:** ¿Hay alguien ahí?... ¿¡HOLA!?

En este preciso lugar se encontraba nuestro chico dragón Spike con su ropa de Equestria. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar; lo último que recordaba era que estaba en un bar con Satoru y él había pedido una bebida sin alcohol.

 **Spike:** ¡Maestro!... ¡Amigos!... ¡Yoko!...

Por más que los llamaba nadie respondía, comenzaba a asustarse, ¿Y si estaba solo?... ¿Y si nunca podría volver a verlos de nuevo?

El peliverde se sentó en el piso abrazando sus piernas, otra vez la sensación de abandono volvía a su ser, aquella sensación amarga que les dejaron sus ``amigas´´ volvía para atormentarlo una vez más.

 **¿?:** Sabes no es bueno que un cazador muestre temor ante lo desconocido Nya! – Aquella voz… juro que la había escuchado antes… - animo Spike, después de todo, no te mande a este lugar para que estuvieras lamentándote.

Alzo la vista y vio frente a él, a ese gato dorado que lo había mandado a este mundo repleto de monstruos. Se alegro de que no estuviera solo en aquel lugar pero pronto su sonrisa se borro para mostrar el seño fruncido.

 **Spike:** ¡Tú fuiste el que me pateaste en la cara mendigo gato! – grito molesto apuntándole con el dedo como si lo estuviera acusando.

 **Gato Dorado:** Nya! No sabes que es de mala educación apuntar – apareció de improviso al lado del dragón haciendo que este de un brinco del susto y callera de trasero.

 **Spike:** ¿Qui… quieren eres tú y co… como hiciste eso? – pregunto temblando el chico escamoso, era imposible que un simple gato tuviera tal habilidad.

 **Gato Dorado:** Nya! No creerías si te lo dijera.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? – inclino su cabeza sin entender lo que quería decir el gato con eso.

 **Gato Dorado:** Dime Nya! ¿Crees en los dioses?

 **Spike:** Claro, quien no – respondió simplemente – incluso me crio una hasta que cumplí los 10 años – esa parte dejo descolocado al gato.

 **Gato Dorado:** _*Ya me echo a perder todo mi dialogo que vi en una propaganda*_ \- se alejo a llorar de manera cómica.

 **Spike:** _*¿Y a este que le pasa?*_ \- una enorme gota apareció en la frente del dragón – Oye sabes tengo que irme a encontrar con mi maestro y si fueras tan amable eh… me podrías decir donde está la salida por favor.

 **Gato Dorado:** Si hablas de Satoru dudo que él se vaya a un lado Nya!, tú por otro lado estas entre la vida y la muerte en este momento.

 **Spike:** E… eso qui… quiere decir que yo… yo estoy…

 **Gato Dorado:** ¡Así es Nya!

Acto seguido vemos al dragón tirado de rodillas llorando como Magdalena.

 **Spike:** ¡No porque, ni siquiera he besado a una chica, no quiero estar muerto! – se comenzó a jalar los pelos de desesperación.

 **Gato Dorado:** Oye cálmate Spike Nya! – trato de tranquilizarlo.

 **Spike:** ¡Todo es tu culpa! – Grito colérico – Si no me hubieras mandado a este mundo no estaría muerto.

 **Gato Dorado:** **¡BASTA!** – todo el lugar tuvo un fuerte remesón como si de un terremoto se tratara y todo eso por el grito antinatural del felino – Lo siento por eso Nya! – se disculpo mientras trataba de guardar la compostura, y de paso calmar al enfurecido dragón; y funciono pero ahora lo miraba con miedo – Primeramente NO ESTAS MUERTO – dio énfasis en esas palabras para que logre entenderlo – Estas debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte por un veneno que circula por tu sistema, es una suerte que seas un dragón sino ya estarías muerto. Segundo… ¿En realidad deseas estar más en Equestria que en este lugar?

Aquella pregunta dejo pensando al peliverde; Equestria era su hogar donde había nacido y fue criado los primeros años de su vida por la Princesa Celestia a la cual consideraba su madre y también donde conoció a Twilight su primera amiga, a Pinkie la pony mas loca y fiestera de todas que siempre le sacaba una Risa, Fluttershy la pegaso más Amable que había conocido con un gran cariño por los animales, Applejack la mas trabajadora y responsable pero sobre todo Honesta, Rainbow la pegaso que podía romper la barrera del sonido con una gran facilidad además de ser la más Leal y por ultimo pero no menos importante Rarity la unicornio más bella, Generosa y de buen corazón que haya conocido… y su primer amor.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonreír levemente al recordar su hogar pero… esa sonrisa poco a poco se esfumaba para luego ser reemplazada por un gran manto de tristeza al recordar los últimos momentos en su hogar.

Las miradas de los pobladores de Ponyville, los murmullos y el desprecio de la gente a sus espaldas. Eso pasó los primeros días que estuvo en Ponyville, poco a poco cesaban pero nunca desaparecían.  
El no le daba importancia a esas cosa, vivía con el pensamiento en que pronto todos lo aceptarían tal y como es… lastimosamente todo empeoro cuando ocurrió aquel accidente de la Avaricia pero lo que le dolía mas en el alma al pequeño dragón era como sus amigas lo abandonaban, lo dejaban solo o de lado en sus actividades, ¿En realidad quería volver a ese lugar? Era lo que se estaba preguntando ahora, de hecho este nuevo mundo tenía sus cosas buenas, claro omitiendo a los monstruos gigantes.  
Los residentes de la aldea Yukumo no le lanzaban esas miradas de desprecio a pesar de que era muy diferente a ellos, además en ese corto tiempo en ese mundo hizo muchos amigos.

 **Gato Dorado:** Nya! No es necesario que me respondas ahora – Spike dejo sus pensamientos de lado para prestar atención al felino.

 **Spike:** ¿Quién eres? – pregunto de nuevo el dragón esta vez más tranquilo.

 **Gato Dorado:** Equestria tiene dioses solo que ustedes les llaman princesas Nya! Ellas controlan los astros ¿O me equivoco? – el peliverde se quedo sorprendido de que supiera sobre Luna y Celestelia si no era de su mundo – Yo soy lo que ustedes considerarían un dios, solo que de este mundo Nya!

 **Spike:** ¿El dios de este mundo es un gato? – Pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo, era algo ridículo que en un mundo donde habitaban bestias gigantescas y cazadores que luchaban a muerte con estas… el dios sea un pequeño gato.

 **Gato Dorado:** Bueno entonces… - una enorme cortina de humo envolvió al gato que al despejarse revelo un inmenso dragón de escamas doradas, era tan grande como el castillo de Canterlot o más.

Ante tal imponente criatura Spike comenzó a temblar de miedo y quien no lo haría.

Otra cortina de humo apareció solo que esta vez salió el gato dorado de ella.

 **Gato Dorado:** Nya! Es por eso que prefiero lucir como un Felyne, para no intimidar a los mortales cada vez que quiero ir al mundo

 **Spike:** Si… si creo que yo también prefiero que tengas esa fo… forma – hablo aun choqueado por lo que vio.

El felino no pudo contener la risa que clamaba por salir al ver la reacción de Spike, el cual se avergonzó de que se estuvieran riendo de él.

 **Gato Dorado:** JAJAJAJA me recuerdas a Satoru cuando tenía tu edad JAJAJAJA – le salieron algunas lagrimas por la risa.

 **Spike:** ¿¡Conociste a mi maestro cuando era pequeño!?

 **Gato Dorado:** JAjajaja ya estuvo bueno – se sereno secándose una lagrima – eso es algo que él te debe contar. El motivo por el que yo estoy aquí es porque quiero que me ayudes.

 **Spike:** ¿Ayudarte? – pregunto un poco asustado ya que por la forma en que lo dijo sonaba algo muy importante y serio.

 **Gato Dorado:** El mundo de donde provienes y el mío corren peligro… o mejor dicho correrán peligro – se autocorrigió esperando la respuesta del peliverde.

 **Spike:** ¿Pero eres un Dios, porque necesitas mi ayuda?

 **Gato Dorado:** Una de las reglas es que no podemos intervenir en los mundos que están a nuestro cargo… mas no dicen que alguien pueda interceder por nosotros, si tú me entiende claro.

 **Spike:** Entiendo pero… ¿Por qué yo? Digo, hay seres más capaces y mejores que pueden brindarte ayuda – se le vino a la cabeza aquel rubio presumido, aunque odie admitirlo ese sujeto lo superaba con creces.

 **Gato Dorado:** Ellos no tienen lo que tu posees, eres amable, humilde y bondadoso… creo que eso ya lo habías escucha – Spike asintió ya que lo mismo le dijo su maestro – los valores son la base para cualquier ser viviente, lo que te mantiene firme, manejar armas lo puedes aprender con el tiempo pero… aun te falta algo y eso es motivación.

 **Spike:** ¿Motivación?

 **Gato Dorado:** Respóndeme, ¿Por qué quieres ser un cazador?

 **Spike:** Para demostrar que puedo ser útil en momentos difíciles para mis amigas… aunque… no sé si debo seguir considerándolas mis amigas después de todo lo que paso – bajo la cabeza tristemente.

 **Gato Dorado:** Entonces vuélvete un cazador, no, el mejor cazador por aquellos que lo valen.

El dragón alzo su cabeza y vio como dos planetas aparecían delante de él, solo que del tamaño de una pelotas.

 **Gato Dorado:** Esta es Equestria y el otro es el mundo donde estas. En ambos tienes seres que te aprecian y te quieren como eres ¿no? – Spike asintió recordando a los pocos ponys que le regalaron su amistad y la mantuvieron a pesar del accidente, también estaba su madre Celestia – Si no hacemos algo pronto estos mundo dejaran de ser lo que eran para solo convertirse… es esto.

El blanco del lugar fue remplazado por dos distintos tipos de paisajes. En uno estaba Canterlort y en otro la aldea Yukumo visto desde lejos sin embargo ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, todo un caos con las estructuras a punto de colapsar e incendios por doquier, un escenario nefasto para cualquiera que lo vea, pero lo peor fueron los gritos que provenían de aquellos lugares…

…

[VOLCÁN – NOCHE – ZONA 10]

Lentamente Yoko abría los parpados. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente pero ese descanso imprevisto no mermo el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

 **Yoko:** Ah – gimió de dolor la felina al tratar de levantarse – vamos…

 _PAAM!_

Cayó pesadamente contra el caliente suelo, su respiración se volvió jadeante y otra vez estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, solo por ese simple esfuerzo de tratar de levantarse.

 **Yoko:** Lo… lo siento nya – susurro entre lagrimas la pobre gata – lo siento Spike… yo… _``sniff´´_ no puedo salvarte.

Entre lagrimas Yoko se sumergía mas en su tristeza, a pesar de que ella también estaba en peligro más le importaba la seguridad de su amigo, el dolor de perder a alguien querido era más grande que el miedo a su propia muerte.

La imagen de su madre alejándose mientras ella era llevada en brazos por la anciana wyverian que cuida a los gatos cruzo su mente.

Abrió un poco más los ojos al entender porque la sola idea de que su amigo Spike muriera la aterraba a tal punto que hasta puede dejarle traumada de por vida y era porque en su vida los mas cercanos siempre han terminado muriendo dejándola sola, por ejemplo sus padres. Eso dolor… esa soledad… no quería volver a sentir otra vez en su vida.

 **Yoko:** ¡NO! – Ignoraba el calor infernal, ignoraba el dolor mientras se levantaba, ignoraba el descanso que le pedían sus músculos así como un dolor presente en uno de sus costados, posiblemente una costilla rota - ¡Perdí a mi papá… perdí a mi mamá… pero no te perderé a ti Spike Nya! – se apoyo en sus cuatro patas mientras enfocaba su vista al frente viendo a unos metros una extraña hierba roja que reconoció al instante.

Se irguió haciendo una mueca de dolor y después paso a paso comenzó a avanzar hacia la planta.

 **Yoko:** No dejare que mueras, no mientras tenga la oportunidad de salvarte porque yo… yo… ¡YO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS A MI LADO!

Después de un corto trayecto por fin pudo llegar a la planta, cogió el tallo con sus dos patas y de un tirón la arranca.

 **Yoko:** jajaja por fin – sabia que todavía no era tiempo de cantar victoria porque tenía que volver a la aldea, pero había un problema – Oh rayos… – se acordó que la ruta que tomo con anterioridad estaba destruida gracias a cierta criatura.

Sin esa ruta era imposible volver y ponerse a explorar otra sin el mapa seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Entre la incertidumbre que asolaba a la felina un grupo de luciérnagas se hizo presente volando alrededor de ella.

 **Yoko:** ¿Qué le pasa a estos bichos Nya? - Trato de espantarlos con su pata pero aun así no se iban.

Una de las luciérnagas se paro en su nariz mientras las otras formaban lo que a simple vista era como un sendero.

 **Yoko:** ¿Nya quieren que las siga? – La luciérnaga en su nariz que curiosamente tenía un brillo más intenso que las otras, podía jurar que era un dorado; movió sus alas como si le estuviera respondiendo – Bueno… no pierdo nada intentándolo.

…

 **Spike:** Basta… - musito retrocediendo lentamente y negándose a creer que aquello pueda suceder - ¡BASTA, DETENLO! – se tiro de rodillas y se tapo los oídos cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos desgarradores que provenían de ambos paisajes.

De un chasquido el felino hizo volver todo a como estaba, la nada.

 **Gato Dorado:** Créeme no quería mostrarte eso pero era lo mejor.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué querías mostrarme con esto? – hablo con lagrimas en los ojos el pequeño dragón.

 **Gato Dorado:** Que era lo que pasaría si no actuamos ahora… y de paso darte una Motivación mas grande Nya! – Camino lentamente hasta acercarse a Spike – por eso te escogí a ti, tú eres el único capaz de luchar con todas sus fuerzas por dos mundos que le importan, te pregunto de nuevo… ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Los recuerdos de ambos lugares en ruina aun estaban frescos en su mente, dependía de él la vida de muchos, entre ellos sus amigos y seres queridos de ambos mundos.

Por primera vez el dragón sentía las ganas de hacerse más fuerte, no por demostrar algo, no por ser reconocido ni aparecer en los libros de historia, sino por algo mucho más importante que cualquiera de esas cosas… proteger a sus seres queridos.

 **Spike:** Si, te ayudare – hablo decidido secándose las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas escamosas.

 **Gato Dorado:** Nya! Me alegro – respondió con una gran sonrisa el gato – en unos meses tu mundo estará en peligro así que será mejor que te prepares para cuando te envié allá.

 **Spike:** ¿¡Que!? – Grito tan fuerte que hasta hizo eco en todo el lugar – ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE EN UNOS MESES ME PREPARE SI APENAS SOY UN PRINCIPIANTE!?

 **Gato Dorado:** ¡Nya mis oído! – Se le escarapelo el cuerpo mientras tenía un expresión graciosa de dolor – Cre… creo que fue mi error no decir de ante mano que el tiempo en tu mundo pasa más lento que aquí.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le increpo al gato apoyando sus manos en su cadera y mirándolo fijamente.

 **Gato Dorado:** Jejeje se me paso, déjame te explico.

El felino dio un salto hacia atrás con voltereta y todo pero cuando cayó de pie ya no era un gato sino dos y en cada uno apareció un cronometro encima de su cabeza con la siglas de MLP y MH… Spike ni tenía idea a que hacía referencia esas letras.

El cronometro emitió un pitido dando a entender que estaba comenzando a avanzar.

El gato que estaba debajo de las siglas MH comenzó a hacer movimiento como de karate de manera normal, mientras que el de las siglas MLP lo hacía pero en cámara muuuuuuuuy lenta.

El pitido volvió a sonar deteniendo el cronometro. Ambos gatos dieron un salto con voltereta al frente para juntarse siendo un solo gato, pero los cronómetros, así como las siglas quedaron en su lugar.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto muy confundo el dragón.

 **Gato Dorado:** Los jóvenes ahora aprende de manera didáctica Nya! – Respondió el gato sacando la lengua – ahora te explico, vez el reloj debajo de las siglas MH – Spike vio que aquel cronometro marcaba 12 segundos – pues ese representa al tiempo del mundo donde estas y el otro de las siglas MLP representa al tiempo de tu mundo – curiosamente el otro reloj solo marcaba 1 segundo.

 **Spike:** Ósea que el tiempo aquí avanza doce veces más rápido que en el de mi mundo – ya comprendió de mejor manera lo que quería decir el felino.

 **Gato Dorado:** Así es, un día en tu mundo equivaldría a doce aquí, así como un mes allá seria un año aca.

 **Spike:** En ese caso cuando dices que en unos meses mi mundo estará en peligro te refieres…

 **Gato Dorado:** A que en unos años estará en peligro si sigues acá, eso te dará el tiempo suficiente para entrenar.

…

 _[Aldea Yukumo]_

Es increíble lo que la determinación puede influir en uno y Yoko era el vivo ejemplo de ello ya tambaleante se dirigía a la entrada del hospital, hizo un gran esfuerzo en volver todo el camino sin tomar un descanso después de la precaria condición en que se encontraba después de su encuentro con el Agnaktor, aunque también tenia que agradecer a ese grupo de luciérnagas que la guio a la base del volcán por una ruta alternativa sin toparse con algún depredador… eso era lo que más le intrigaba.

Pero todos tenemos limites eso era lo que le estaba pasando con Yoko cuando disminuyo su velocidad de andar hasta detenerse en la puerta y cayendo de rodillas costándole respirar… tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

 **¿?:** Necesito respirar un poco – uno de los enfermero salió un rato para tomar un descanso pero rápidamente se percato de la gata y lo que sostenía entre sus patas - ¡DOCTOR!

…

El gato dorado se quedo viendo a la nada y sonrió levemente.

 **Gato Dorado:** Al parecer lo logro – se dijo para sí mismo.

 **Spike:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Gato Dorado:** De que llego la hora de despedirse Spike – le sonrió al dragón.

 **Spike:** ¡Que! Pe… pero si todavía tengo algunas dudas como ¿Por qué están en peligro ambos mundo? ¿Alguien lo está provocando? ¿Cuándo tiempo tengo antes de volver a Equestria?

 **Gato Dorado:** Cuando nos encontremos otra vez… ese será el momento, hasta entonces prepárate Nya! – Hablo el felino dándole la espalda y alejándose lentamente – Oh casi lo olvido – una energía dorada salió disparada de su pata y envolvió a Spike para luego desaparecer – una pequeña ayudita, con esto le darás más usos a tu fuego pero tú mismo tendrás que averiguarlo.

 **Spike:** ¿Mi fuego? – Se concentro en exhalar una llama en su mano pero no le vio nada diferente – no entiendo lo que quieres decir con mi fue…

 _PAAM!_

…

[ ? – NOCHE – ZONA ? ]

 **¿1?:** Espero que con esos Jaggis enviados sean suficientes – dijo un cazador caminando tranquilamente en la noche.

 _Crack!_

Un leve crujido lo hizo poner en alerta llevando lentamente una mano a su espalda, pero tuvo que saltar hacia un lado cuando unas cuantas flechas se clavaron en la posición donde estaba.

 **¿1?:** Veo que me divertiré esta noche – aquel cazador ni siquiera demostraba temor ante la situación que se encontraba, más bien era emoción.

Un grupo de 6 cazadores salieron rodeándolo de todos los flancos yendo directamente a atacar. El cazador simplemente saco su gran espada rodeándolo de rayos negros deteniendo a sus atacantes que no se arriesgaban a ser electrocutados.

 **¿1?:** ¿Acaso tienen miedo? – se burlo de ellos una vez que se desvanecieron los rayos.

Los cazadores con katanas, espadas y grandes espadas empezaron a atacarlo mas él cazador simplemente esquivaba los ataques o se protegía, no era porque no le daban tiempo de atacar sino que ese cazador estaba midiéndolos, ver que tan buenos eran y si eran dignos de morir bajo el filo de su espada.

 **¿1?:** Que lastima – guardo su gran espada y esquivo a un cazador de armadura ordinaria de cuerpo completo, le quito su arma que era una espada, lo tomo por el cuello y puso la punta de su propia en su cuello - Nadie es digno de morir con mi arma así que los matare rápidamente.

 **¿2?:** Porque no mejor dejas de usar esa voz Emiko Tanaka – dijo un cazador que apareció junto a otro grupo más grande, solo que este llevaba una armadura más llamativa.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Oh pero si es el gran Yamato Chisaku, a que debo este gran honor – hablo con ironía esta vez usando su verdadera voz femenina, sin embargo no soltaba al cazador que tenia de sometido.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Iré directo al grano, te tengo un trato que no podrás rechazar.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** El dinero no me importa Chisaku y tampoco las influencias que tengas.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** En realidad te iba a ofrecer una oportunidad pero eliminar a la persona que mas odias.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Satoru – pronuncio con odio la cazadora – ¿y tú que ganas con eso? ¿Acaso también lo odias?

 **Yamato Chisaku:** No voy a negar que tengo ciertas discrepancias con él pero no a tal punto de querer acecinarlo con mis propias manos como tú – hablo de manera refinada conforme a su linaje.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** ¿Y entonces que pides a cambio?

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Eso lo sabrás después, pero te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad de eliminar a Satoru dime… ¿aceptas?

A pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que le vaya a pedir Yamato, mas grande era su odio y ansias por tener entre sus manos a Satoru rogando por su vida.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Acepto.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Bien entonces sígueme, volveremos a Yukumo – le dio la espalda y camino junto a sus cazadores que le servían fielmente.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Te olvidaste que están haciendo patrulla por ese lugar, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar?

 **Yamato Chisaku:** La respuesta las tienes en tus manos – le respondió mientras se alejaba.

La cazadora sonrió perversamente debajo de su máscara mientras hundía la punta de la espada en la garganta del cazador que tenia sometido. Ese tipo de armadura no era de su gusto pero como dice el dicho, a caballo regalado no se le mira los dientes.

…

Spike abrió los ojos pero luego los cerró por la luz que lo incomodaba; los volvió abrir lentamente; se encontraba echado en un camilla y en un cuarto que posiblemente fuera de un hospital.

Lo último que recordaba era que le estaba preguntando sobre su fuego al Dios de ese mundo, en eso sintió una sensación familiar, como la de una…

 **Spike:** Pata de gato en mi cara – murmuro levemente y ahí comprendió enojándose mucho - _*Estaba alejándose para tomar impulso y patearme en la cara el muy maldito*_ \- tenía ganas de garrar del cuello a ese gato dorado, no le importaba que fuera un Dios, ya muchos se estaban metiendo con su rostro.

Un ronquido ajeno alejo sus pensamientos homicidas, curiosamente el ronquido se escuchaba muy cerca, como si estuviera a su lado. Giro su cabeza y hay encontró a su amiga Yoko que estaba sentada en una silla con su cabeza apoyada en la camilla.

Al verla tuvo dos sensaciones; una era de inmensa alegría y la otra era de preocupación pues la gata llevaba algunas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y una quemadura muy fea en su patita.

La Felyne/Melynx dio un pequeño bostezo mientras abría los ojos tranquilamente hasta que vio unos orbes esmeraldas que la veían fijamente.

 **Yoko:** Spi… Spike – la gata se quedo anonadada al verlo despierto - ¡SPIKE! – No contuvo su emoción y se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo - ¡TE EXTRAÑE TANTO, ME TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADA IDIOTA NYA!

Entre lágrimas siguió con su abrazo y Spike aunque no entendía porque ese comportamiento no dijo nada y también la abrazo.

Lo que siguió después fueron las explicaciones de Yoko de cómo ella con la ayuda de Satoru pudo escapar de la aldea para conseguir un antídoto para curarlo del veneno, así como que llevaba dos días en coma desde que le administraron el antídoto, para sorpresa del dragón pero lo que lo agobiaba en ese momento era cuando escucho por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su amiga con tal de salvarlo.

 **Spike:** No debiste hacerlo, si salías muy lastimada o peor… si morías solo por salvarme… nunca me lo perdonaría… tú eres muy importante para mi Yoko.

 **Yoko:** Tú también lo eres para mi Spike, es por eso que arriesgue mi propia vida para salvarte así como tú lo hiciste antes – respondió con un gran sonrojo en el rostro que por suerte el pelaje azul marino ocultaba aunque su corazón latía a un ritmo muy acelerado en ese momento.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose capto la atención del par cuando vieron un sujeto de cabellera blanca entrar mientras revisaba unos papeles.

 **¿?:** Yoko creo que debes descansar desde que volviste no te has separado ni un minuto de él – el que había entrado era Satoru con ropa de civil. Alzo la vista para ver a la gata que ahora si tenía un sonrojo notorio acompañada de un despierto Spike – Lo siento creo que interrumpo – dijo simplemente caminando hacia la puerta pero se detuvo de improviso girando con los ojos abiertos sin creer lo que había visto – ¿Spike?... JAJAJA ¡Spike!

.

Dragón y gata seguían en el cuarto de hospital mientras Satoru terminara de firmar los últimos papeles en la recepción.

 **¿?:** ¡Amigo que gusto verte de nuevo! – Grito en la entrada Aurian acompañado de Mina, pero por su grito recibió una silenciada de todos los que laboraban en aquel lugar – jeje lo siento.

 **Mina Hikari:** Pirata descerebrado – la chica wyverian se acerco a Spike con aquella mirada seria que la caracterizaba – me alegro que estés bien dragón, estábamos preocupados por ti – le dio una media sonrisa que incomodo un poco a Spike y molesto mucho a Yoko… esta demás decir porque.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Valla creí que tardarían mas volver – dijo el cazador mientras entraba al cuarto.

 **Mina Hikari:** Las noticias corren rápido – hizo referencia a que la recuperación del dragón se expandió como fuego, mas si la aldea no era tan grande.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Si, ni bien escuche vine lo más rápido que pude - agrego juntándose con el grupo.

 **Spike:** Y yo creí que habían venido juntos, quien sabe tal vez estos dos días en coma sucedieron algo entre ustedes dos – bromeo tratando de fastidiar a sus amigos.

 **Aurian/Mina:** Eso nunca va a pasar – dijeron al unisonó mientras se lanzaban miradas de desprecio mutuamente.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Bueno Spike, el doctor ya te dio de alta, que dices ¿Quieres ir a casa?

 _Brruuu!_

El peliverde avergonzado se llevo ambas manos al estomago… al parecer el no comer durante dos días le había abierto el apetito.

 **Spike:** Crees que podríamos comer algo antes – pidió aun abochornado.

 **Mina Hikari:** Mi tío tiene un restaurante, podemos ir a comer allá para celebrar la recuperación de Spike – tal comentario llamo la atención del grupo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y una vez afuera del hospital partieron rumbo al restaurante guiados por Mina.

.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Quien diría que Azuma Danno fuera el tío de tú compañera, valla que me tomo por sorpresa.

 **Spike:** También a mí.

Resulta que el cocinero del restaurante que frecuentaba Spike con Satoru, era el tío de Mina que después de enterarse de la recuperación del dragón le sirvió sus mejores platillos para que aplacara su hambre, el cocinero tenía muy alta estima con el dragón, así como con su maestro que lo ayudo en el pasado.

 **Yoko:** No se ustedes pero yo voy adormir… vienes Spike – le pregunto mientras se sobaba un ojo.

 **Spike:** Anda subiendo yo voy a quedarme despierto un rato más.

Sin objetar nada la felina subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto.

Ya en la sala quedaron solos Spike y Satoru, este último le estaba dando la espalda mientras miraba los objetos en el estante… más en concreto una pequeña cajita de madera.

 **Spike:** Maestro ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Adelante – dijo aun dándole la espalda.

 **Spike:** ¿Por qué me escogió como su aprendiz?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Esa pregunta ya me la hiciste hace tiempo – cogió la cajita del estate y se la quedo mirando en su mano.

 **Spike:** ¿Y no tuvo que ver en nada un gato dorado? – el cazador errante se tenso ante la mención del felino – Cuando le conté de donde venia usted no me creyó… hasta que mencione al gato dorado, no crea que no me di cuenta maestro.

Satoru soltó un pesado suspiro, guardo la cajita en su bolsillo y camino en medio de la sala sentándose en el sofá.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Supongo que ya hablaste con él, siéntate – señalo el sofá al frente suyo – creo que para que comprendas hay que ir al comienzo de todo.

El dragón le hizo caso y se sentó al frente, viendo como su maestro se pasaba las manos por su cara.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Como te dije antes yo vengo de otra aldea, mi aldea natal Kokoto una pequeña aldea donde los cazadores prácticamente escaseaban; nadie se atrevía a pisar la aldea por un feroz Rathalos que aparecía de vez en cuando en la zonas de caza pero ataca con bravura, ningún cazador pudo hacerle frente, los que tuvieron mayor suerte lograron salir vivos reconsiderando dos veces el ser cazadores.

Vio al peliverde con una sonrisa… una sonrisa que Spike descubrió estaba cargada de dolor y sufrimiento.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Yo tenía tu edad solo 13 años, mis padres eran unos mercaderes iban de aquí allá vendiendo sus productos así se ganaban la vida y a mí me dejaban en la aldea, yo los esperaba solo en la casa hasta que caía la noche entonces ellos volvía cansados pero aun así yo estaba contento de solo volver a verlos… hasta que una noche no volvieron.  
Los espere despierto hasta el día siguiente y entonces llego la noticia; una carreta fue encontrada hecha pedazos con sangre desparramada por todos lados y huellas frescas de Rathalos por el lugar.

No hace falta ser un genio para deducir lo que había pasado, Spike ya se comenzaba a lamentar de hacerle abrir viejas heridas a su maestro mas este continuo diciendo algo que nunca espero oír.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Quería suicidarme – esa simple palabra dejo congelado al dragón – sin ellos… sin mis padres… la única familia que tenia… ya no veía un motivo de seguir viviendo, así que un día salí de la aldea Kokoto sin que nadie se enterara y busque el lugar indicado para llevar acabo mi plan y lo encontré… en un barranco.

 _-Flashback:_

Un pequeño de cabellos blancos de 13 años se encontraba al filo de un barranco, en sus ojos ya no había ese brillo de vida y esperanza que portaba cualquiera de su edad, no, a este pequeño todo eso se le había esfumado con la muerte de sus padres y estaba decidido a acabar con su vida de una vez por todas con solo…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Un paso…

Un paso entre la vida y la muerte pero antes de que diera ese paso decisivo una voz detrás suyo lo detuvo.

 **¿?:** Alguien tan joven queriendo quitarse la vida, que tristeza Nya!

Satoru giro su cabeza descubriendo que aquella voz era de un gato dorado que lo veía sentado a unos metros.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡Cállate pulgoso, tu no entiendes porque hago esto!

 **Gato Dorado:** No creo que perder a tus padres sea un buen motivo para que te mates – de alguna forma ese gato sabia porque se iba a suicidar, posiblemente sea un adivino, fue lo que él pensó - tampoco el que una chica te deje por otro, aunque hay algunos que llegan al extremo de tomar Clorox jejeje la hora Sad – o de seguro estaba loco ya que no entendía a lo que se refería con eso de Clorox y hora Sad.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No me importa – fijo su mirada en el fondo del barranco – es mi vida y si yo decido terminar con ella a nadie más le debe importar.

Estaba a punto de tirarse pero en eso siente un tirón de su polo que lo hace trastabillar atrás hasta detenerse a unos metros del barranco, solo para darse cuenta que el felino se interponía en su camino.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡Oye que te pasa! – exclamo molesto.

 **Gato Dorado:** Si tanto quieres quitarte la vida – se puso en posición de combate incitándolo con su patita – pues derrótame si puedes.

.

Había pasado una hora después de varios inútiles intentos de aparta, esquivar y golpear al gato dorado y todos acabaron de la misma forma, con Satoru tirado en el piso lleno de arañazos y manchas de polvo en todo el cuerpo pero a pesar de que en cada intento terminaba en el suelo, él siempre se levantaba para intentarlo de nuevo.

 **Gato Dorado:** Te rindes canoso – hablo con burla.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No… me… llames… así, AHHHH!

Lanzo un puñetazo al gato que esquivo sin dificultad, en eso Satoru diviso la cola del gato; rápidamente la tomo y lo aventó lejos de ahí.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Lo logre… jajaja… ¡Lo logre! – celebro cansado su victoria y volvió en sí, caminando lentamente hasta el barrando pero una vez que llego al filo, la idea de suicidarse ya no parecía tan atractiva.

 **Gato Dorado:** Buen trabajo, te lo ganaste ahora puedes tirarte del barranco e ir al mas allá – aplaudió de manera sarcástica viendo como Satoru no se movía ni un milímetro – respóndeme algo chico ¿Si tanto te has esforzado por buscar tu muerte, porque no pones el mismo empeño en seguir viviendo?

Lo que dijo el felino le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Satoru; giro para responderle al gato mas este había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ahí fue donde lo conocí, gracias a él no cometí una locura. Tiempo después decidí volverme un cazador ya que era una manera más rápida de ganar dinero y de paso mantener a salvo el pueblo.  
Varios años después a edad de 19 años ya me había instruido en todo lo que debe saber un cazador, me sentí preparado así que tome la misión más peligrosa… cazar al Rathalos que mato a mis padres.

 **Spike:** A los 19 años – no podía creer que a tan corta edad su maestro ya haya estado cazando a monstruos gigantes.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ponía mucho empeño en mis entrenamiento y rindieron frutos, claro que me costó mucho vencerlo por no decirte que casi me lleva a la muerte JAJAJA – el peliverde no le vio lo gracioso a eso – con sus restos fabrique la única arma que me permitieron usar en todas las aldeas y esa es mi Gran espada Rathalos.

Spike recordó que aquella espada fue la que uso cuando se enfrento con su ex-compañera.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Pero no solo me concentre en ser un cazador Spike, también buscaba información de aquel gato dorado en la biblioteca de mi aldea mas solo encontré una vieja leyenda de un sujeto que estaba dentro de su hogar, vio a un gato dorado en su jardín moviendo su pata como si estuviera llamándolo, el sujeto fue al jardín y en el momento que salió de su casa ocurrió un gran terremoto que hizo caerse en pedazos su hogar, de ahí en adelante el sujeto agradeció al gato por salvarle la vida. Esa es la leyenda del porque los adornos como el que está en mi estante, gracias por limpiarlo por cierto.

Señalo aquel gato dorado de metal que movía su patita arriba y abajo. Spike le pareció algo curiosa la historia porque él de manera similar siguió al gato dorado que lo llamaba desde afuera de la biblioteca.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Pero bueno no me iba a quedar conforme con esa información así que comencé a viajar a otras aldeas recopilando información sobre un gato dorado… aunque la primera aldea que pise fue donde estaba… Emiko – le costaba decir el nombre de la chica que una vez amo y ahora quería su cabeza – no te conté pero en ese momento me volvía a encontrar con él, justo cuando había derrotado a… a ella… le insulte y le eche la culpa por lo que me estaba pasando.  
Estuve varios días meditando después de eso y continúe mi viaje a otras aldeas aun recolectando información, ya el enojo se me había pasado.

 **Spike:** ¿Y volvió a verlo?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si, un día antes que tú aparecieras. Él se me presento en una especie de sueño… no lo sé todo estaba en blanco y me explico lo que él era, hubieras visto mi rostro cuando me entere que estaba siguiendo a un Dios con la forma de un gato.

 **Spike:** ¿Lo vio como dragón?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Oh si, por reflejo lleve mi mano a la espalda para sacar mi arma que en ese momento no tenia jejeje – aun así con espada Satoru dudaba que pudiera con tal criatura, aun peor si era una deidad – pero bueno él me pidió que entre a alguien, no me dijo quien, solo me dijo que yo lo sabría cuando lo viera. Y lo estoy viendo ahora mismo.

 **Spike:** Entonces usted me entrena porque se lo pidió él – hablo un poco dolido el dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si y no – se gano un cara de duda de parte del dragón – Si porque él me lo pidió y no porque no solo lo hago por un pedido sino porque yo quiero entrenarte, porque yo vi en ti lo necesario para ser un gran cazador, uno con valores bien inculcados que debe tener cualquier ser, por eso te entreno Spike, porque yo se que llegaras a ser alguien muy grande si te esfuerzas al máximo.

Esas palabras que le había dedicado su maestro le llegaron al corazón del dragón, nadie lo había visto más que un asistente o un simple niño, pero aquel sujeto le di un techo y comida sin esperar nada a cambio más que sea el mejor porque confiaba plenamente en que lo lograría.

 **Spike:** Gracias maestro, mañana mismo entrenare dando todo de mi porque ahora también tengo un motivo para hacerme un mejor cazador.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si pero mejor vamos a esperar a que te recuperes por completo – bromeo con su aprendiz el cual se rascaba la nuca avergonzado por olvidar que el doctor le había recetado reposo.

 **Spike:** Creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir – se paro del sofá para irse a su cuarto.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Antes de que te vayas – puso en las manos del dragón una cajita de madera que al abrirla tenía unos pendiente de color celeste – yo a los 38 años ya estoy muy viejo para el amor pero tú aun eres joven, cuando encuentres a la chica ideal, aquella que te hace ponerte nervioso solo con su presencia y hablar como idiota pero sobre todo aquella chica que corresponda a tus sentimientos, regálale estos pendientes se que le gustaran.

El dragón llevo la cajita a su pecho y asintió a lo que le dijo Satoru. Spike ya tenía una figura materna que era Celestia mas no una paterna aunque puede que con el tiempo Satoru se gane ese puesto… eso si no es que ya estaba ahí.

Spike dando un último gracias se dirigió a las escaleras sin percatarse de una figura gatuna se metió rápidamente al cuarto y se hecho en su cama especial para Felyne.

El dragón por fin había llegado a su cuarto, coloco la cajita encima de su mesa de noche al costado de su cama, se puso su piyama de dibujos de pescado y bolas de estambre a la cual le había agarrado gusto, y termino echándose en su cama pero antes de taparse le dio una última mirada a Yoko que esta echada en su propia cama.

 **Spike:** Oye Yoko, ¿estás despierta?

 **Yoko:** No, pero gracias por levantarme – fingió un voz soñolienta para que no se enterase que estuvo despierta espiando la conversación.

 **Spike:** Si quieres puedes dormí a mi lado – la orejas de la gata se pararon de improviso al escuchar tal proposición – sabes no me molesta en absoluto, ¿Qué dices?

La felina estaba debatiéndose mentalmente entre contestar si o no ya que temía que su voz le traicione a último momento así que simplemente se paro y se echo a un costado de Spike.

 **Yoko:** Bu… buenas noches Spike – hablo avergonzada la gata que se sobresalto al sentir un par de brazos rodeándola y apegándola al cuerpo del dragón.

 **Spike:** Buenas noches Yoko – esta vez la acción era voluntaria de parte del dragón. Él sentía que le debía mucho a su amiga después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar por él y esta era una manera de compensárselo.

Por otro lado la felina aspiraba lentamente el aroma de Spike, un aroma que la fascinaba y la misma vez la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Con las mejillas rojas y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora miraba la cajita que contenía aquellos pendientes, la idea de sentir algo más que simple amistad por Spike estaba entrando más en su mente y corazón, y quien sabe tal vez algún día ella seria la que recibiera esos pendientes.

 **OoOoOoO**

En lo profundo del oscuro bosque Everfree la calma del lugar era interrumpida por un sonido fuerte de estática.  
De improviso se comenzó a formar una especie de ruptura en el tejido de la realidad que poco a poco se fue abriendo hasta tener una forma ovalada.

De aquella especie de portal salieron 3 criaturas con forma de velociraptores mas conocidas con el nombre Jaggi pero lo alarmante de la situación era que estas bestias no pertenecían a este mundo.

 _PAAM! PAAM!_

Dos de esos monstruos cayeron sin vida al frio suelo del bosque mientras el último difícilmente permanecía de pie con unas extrañas venas negras presentes en todo su cuerpo.

 _ **GRAH!**_

Lanzo un rugido antinatural espantando a todos los animales alrededor para luego caer muerto al igual que sus compañeros.

* * *

 ** _-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:_**

°Nombre: Spike  
°Raza: Dragón humanoide.  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño: 156 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne compañero: Yoko, una gata mitad Felyne y Melynx, color azul profundo como el color del océano en la noche, con un color azul más claro en sus patas, hocico y orejas, líneas negras en su espalda, ojos color gris y en su pansa el dibujo de una huella rosada.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 9  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Aurian Yagami  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 155 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro y en las putas un color carmesí, uno de sus ojos es de color celeste mientras que el otro está tapado por un parche negro por razones desconocidas que el mismo joven no quiso aclarar.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: Kuronoi, un gato Felyne de color negro con rayas blancas, un rayo del mismo color en la frente, ojos azul neón y una huella blanca de un gato en su barriga.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 5  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Mina Hikari  
°Raza: Wyverian  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 153 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color celeste largo, ojos achinados, nariz respingada, orejas puntiagudas horizontales, los típicos rasgos de un Wyverian.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: Kira, una gata Felyne de color lila puro, ojos rosados y con una huella blanca en su estomago.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 11  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

* * *

Nuestro amado y flojo escritor The only 95 entro sigilosamente a su casa llevando consigo una maleta que trataba de ocultar inútilmente.

 **Steven:** Y ahora que hiciste – el escritor se sobresalto cuando su OC apareció frente a él cruzado de brazos.

 **The only 95:** Ho… hola Steven co… como te fue jejeje.

 **Steven:** Que llevas en la maleta.

 **The only 95:** ¡NADA! – puso la maleta en su espalda mientras sudaba a cantaros.

 **Steven:** …¡Dame eso!

Entre forcejeos del escritor y su OC la maleta termino rompiéndose desparramando de su interior varios billetes. Steven con solo ver el dinero se llevo ambas manos a la cara mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

 **Steven:** Dime que no robaste un banco – el escritor simplemente se quedo callado haciendo que su OC suelte otro suspiro – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 **The only 95:** Te acuerdas de la conferencia de E3 – el peliblanco asintió – pues presentaron el nuevo juego llamado Monster Hunter World, cuando vi el tráiler y supe que debía tenerlo, pero como no tengo una consola de última generación y no creo que consiga juntar el dinero necesario para comprarme una hasta que salga el juego pues…

 **Steven:** Robaste un banco… sabes lo estúpido, irresponsable e innecesario que fue eso, ¡ROBASTE SOLO PARA JUGAR UN MALDITO JUEGO!

 **The only 95:** No es cualquier juego, es un nuevo Monster Hunter totalmente nuevo con mundo abierto y donde puedes interactuar mucho mas con el entorno, sabes que todos los fanáticos de esta saga estuvimos esperando este tipo de juego desde que jugamos el primero en PS2 – Steven solo le lanzo una mirada de _``No inventes´´_ – además la policía ni siquiera ha logrado ubicar…

 _WUIU! WUIU! WUIU! WUIU!_

 **¿?:** ¡THE ONLY SABEMOS QUE ESTA HAY DENTRO, SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!

 **Steven:** ¿Decías?

 **The only 95:** ¡Oh demonios! – desesperado comenzó a buscar un lugar donde esconderse - ¿¡Que hago ahora!?

 **Steven:** Entregarte.

 **The only 95:** Estoy hablando enserio Steven.

 **Steven:** Yo también, por primera vez hazte responsable de tus actos, además dudo que puedas escapar, tienen toda la casa rodeada – vio por la ventana las patrullas estacionadas cerca a la entrada.

Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro del escritor cuando una idea maquiavélica se le cruzo por su mente.

 **The only 95:** Tienes razón tengo que entregarme – dijo decidido para sorpresa de su OC – pero por lo menos podrías acompañarme a la puerta… por favor.

Steven no vio nada malo a eso así que acepto y ambos fueron a la puerta principal. El peliblanco abrió la puerta para que saliera su escritor aceptando su destino sin embargo eso nunca paso ya que un empujo que lo saco de la casa, después la puerta se cerró con llave desde adentro.

 **The only 95:** ¡HAY ESTA THE ONLY! – grito el escritor dentro de su casa.

 **Steven:** Espera… ¿¡Que!? – sin darle tiempo de comprender lo que había pasado, una docena de policías le había caído encima.

 **Policía:** The only 95 se le acusa por haber robado un banco.

 **Steven:** ¡Espera yo no soy The only, cometen un grave error mi nombre es Steven! – grito desesperado el peliblanco.

 **Policía:** ¡Guarda silencio ladrón! – un compañero le paso un papel al policía el cual leyó y luego miro con asco al supuesto ladrón – También se te acusa se poseer y pasar pack de Clop de 30 Gb… me das asco.

 **Steven:** ¡Ni siquiera me gusta esa mierda, el adicto al Clop es mi escritor!

 **Policía:** Llévenselo muchachos, pasara mucho tiempo en la cárcel este adicto a las burras de colores.

Dos policías lo sostuvieron de ambos brazos mientras lo arrastraban a la patrulla.

 **Steven:** No… ¡NO!... ¡SOY INOCENTE!

 **Policía:** Si, sí, eso es lo que dicen todos.

 **Steven:** ¡SE QUE ME ESTAS ESCUCHADO, TE JURO QUE CUANDO SALGA TE MATARE, NO IMPORTA SI CON ESO LOS FIC'S SE QUEDAN PARALIZADOS PARA SIEMPRE, TE JURO QUE TE MATARE MALDITA SEA!

 **Policía:** Agreguen amenaza de muerte a los cargos que ya tiene.

Ya con el _``ladrón´´_ capturado todas las patrullas se retiraron para alivio del escritor que se encontraba en la casa.

 **The only 95:** Bueno olvidemos lo que paso y contestemos los reviews.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _0megachaotic_ _:_ Que tal amigo jejeje sorry por la demora y por ahora Aurian se recupero de ese encuentro con Emiko pero no significa que lo haya olvidado, pronto también se dará a conocer su pasado amigo.

 _Gonzox-kun_ _:_ El primer sorprendido XD. Bueno pagare las velas y veré si por ahí tengo un smoking, pero tengo una duda si tus clones explotan ¿Sus recuerdos no se transfieren a ti?

 _Ale X-12C_ _:_ El segundo sorprendido XD, me alegro. Este capítulo para ser más corto que el anterior también me costó mucho por eso la demora XD. Bye.

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ El tercer sorprendido XD, creo que nadie se esperaba eso. Acá el siguiente capítulo amigo, disfrútalo y perdón la demora jajaja.

 _Warlus999:_ Gracias men y eso que no sabes lo que tengo planeado aun para el futuro, mas escenas épicas, suerte en la escuela.

 _The Faster Frogfoot_ _:_  
(Primer comentario): Me declaro culpable amigo :v. Lo que leyó Luna fue la carta que le envió Twilight a Celestia, creo que allí Luna detecto la mentira.  
La transformación de Spike tómalo como una fase pero descuida pronto vernos más de estas. Yo también leí de esos fic de Spike pervertido si tú me entiendes 7w7. Adiós men.  
(Segundo comentario): ¡FELICIDADES AMIGO POR SER OTRA VEZ EL NUMERO 100!

 _silver werehod_ _:_  
(Primer comentario): jejeje no creo que fueras en único amigo, gracias por tu comentario saludos a ti también.  
(Segundo comentario): Acá es el siguiente capitulo bro, disfrútalo y perdón por la demora :P

 _Gaston Puerari:_ El mundo donde se encuentra Spike está basado en un videojuego llamado Monster Hunter, uno donde tu creas a tu personaje, cazas distintos tipos de criaturas y creas armaduras o armas, el juego es entretenido, adictivo y muy difícil. Lastimosamente de historia no tiene mucho solo datos sueltos por aquí y por allá, yo decidí crear una partiendo de todos los conocimientos que tuve desde que jugué el primer Monster Hunter que salió y el resto que jugué. Espero te haya respondido a tu duda amigo.

 _edson:_  
(Primer comentario): Respondiendo a tus preguntas.  
1-Por ahora trata de evitarlo mas no puedo negar que la idea me gusta así que puede que la considerare para futuro.  
2-Si lees detalladamente los capítulos vez que poco a poco se va dando cuenta que aquella amistad que creyó tener con las manes 6 no fue tan solida según él así que posiblemente no las vea de la misma manera cuando vuelva.  
Seria asombroso viajar a ese mundo, donde se respira paz y armonía, yo me pregunto ¿Por qué le cuesta a la gente llevarse bien? Dejar la violencia, insultos de lado solo porque somos o tenemos pensamientos diferentes.  
(Segundo comentario): Ya no muchos porque más adelante planeo un salto temporal, pero no desesperes amigo porque de que volverá, volverá.

 _El RoRo_ _:_ Te digo otra verdad… estuve escribiendo el capitulo 8, mil palabras por días, hasta yo me cansaba porque era mucho lo que tenía que escribir. Jejeje parase que otro cayó en la broma de los puntos XD.  
Recuerdo que leí un fic donde tenía la participación de más de 10 OC's por capitulo… me exploto el cerebro :P… no enserio casi entro en un maldito coma XD. Y para empeorar las cosas no incluían el nombre de quien estaba hablando, solo sus características por lo que hay deje de leer el fic, nadie puede procesar tanto amigo. Te recomiendo que cuando la inspiración llegue a ti… ¡GOLPÉALA FUERTEMENTE EN LA CABEZA, AMÁRRALA PARA QUE NO PUEDA ESCAPAR, TÁPALE LA BOCA PARA QUE NO PIDA AYUDA Y POR ULTIMO ENCIÉRRALA EN EL LUGAR MAS RECÓNDITO DE TU CASA PARA QUE ASÍ TENGAS INSPIRACIÓN DE POR VIDA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... lo siento hay veces me da mi arranque de locura.

 _daviddg0211_ _:_ Cuarto sorprendido XD. Que pedazo de comentario amigo, jejeje creo que eres el único que vio la pista en mi especial de un año en FF, pero si hay una fuerza más grande detrás de todo esto, nuevos secretos a saber y esto apenas comienza, adiós. Cuidado con Narutal :v

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ Quinto sorprendido XD… esto ya se está volviendo viral. Un poco de inspiración de Naruto :P. Mina y Aurian fueron humillados por esa cazadora, es lógico que se sientan así por ser su primera derrota. Cuando leo un fic yo más me centro en las escenas picantes si tú sabes a lo que me refiero 7w7.  
Si subiera dibujar por lo menos haría un comic por Deviart pero mi nivel de dibujo es muy básico T.T  
¿Elsee y Keima?... creo que los vi por ahí… en algún lado…

 _selkova_ _:_ Jajaja estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo, como dije antes solo existen tres fic crossover de este tipo y en ingles, yo sería el primero en español XD, pero me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias por tu comentario y ten por seguro que terminare esta historia.

 _Guest:_ Me alegra que te guste, aquí está el capitulo 9.

 _guest:_ No se si serás el mismo del comentario anterior, perdón por la demora jejeje… creo que tendré que sacar una orden de restricción XD.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno aquí acaba todo amigos, el glosario del capítulo 9 ya está listo para que le den una ojeada y no olviden dejar su comentario, duda o amenaza (De las cuales ya estoy muy acostumbrado) Me despido y nos leemos hasta otra amigos, voy a soñar que tengo el Monster Hunter World en mis manos… oigan soñar no cuesta nada XD. Adiós amigos nos leemos luego.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quien apoya el YokoxSpike :3


	10. Un día cualquiera en Yukumo

**The only 95:** Que tal amigos, aquí de nuevo su querido escritor reportándose y antes de continuar quiero agradecer a los que siguen mi historia y los que dejaron sus comentarios, los conté y son ¡24 REVIEWS! Gracias enserio ya por eso ahora me puse a escribir el capitulo 10 más rápido por ustedes aunque la inspiración no me llegado un amigo mío que también es escritor que sube cada 4 meses un capítulo de su fic; no diré su nombre… _´´coff´´ ´´coff´´_ The Faster Frogfoot _´´coff´´ ´´coff´´_... bueno mi amigo me conto una vez que si te fumas lo Reviews te puede llegar la inspiración, voy a usar algunos después de todo nada pierdo al intentarlo; aquí vamos…

{TRES DORITOS DESPUÉS}

 **The only 95:** ¡JAJAJAJA SU PTM PUEDO VER LOS SONIDOS Y ESCUCHAR LOS COLORES JAJAJA AHORA SI TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR A SI QUE A DARLE!

* * *

 _Advertencia: Este capítulo puede tener algunas partes de locuras hechas por el escritor, se recomienda discreción._

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se dio la alerta en la aldea Yukumo desde la aparición de la cazadora asesina de cazadores Emiko Tanaka y por lo visto el estado de la aldea no iba a cesar en un buen tiempo.

Las clases en la escuela de cazadores se habían suspendido hasta nuevo aviso ya que hasta los profesores tenían que aportar en la guardia; para alegría de los alumnos, claro a excepción de algunos que veían esto como un retraso en su aprendizaje como cazadores, un ejemplo seria un joven cazador de pelo negro y carmesí en las puntas, el cual portaba un parche en el ojo; dicho joven ahora se encontraba jadeando frente a un tronco lleno de cortes los cuales fueron hechos con sus armas las _Dagas Gemela_.

 _ **°IMAGEN 1:** **goo. gl/uhVBfE**_

 **Aurian Yagami:** Es inútil – dijo fastidiado el chico soltando sus armas y sentándose en el pasto – ya lo voy intentado varias veces y nada.

Giro su cabeza hacia un libro tirado en el pasto; el libro era de color rojo y en las pasta tenia la imagen de dos espadas cruzadas.

Cogió el libro y lo abrió pasando pagina tras pagina pero mientras lo hacia el seño de Aurian mas se fruncía. Termino serrando el libro mientras soltaba un bufido de inconformidad.

 **Kuronoi:** Nya! Aurian ya nos podemos irnos – sugirió su compañero gatuno que se encontraba recostado en el pasto.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No nos iremos hasta que pueda hacer por lo menos una técnica de mi libro – le respondió de mala gana.

 **Kuronoi:** Llevas horas intentándolo y nada Nya! – Se quejo el Felyne levantándose – tal vez te pueda ayudar – se acerco a Aurian para tomar el libro pero rápidamente el chico lo abrazo posesivamente – ¿Qué tienes? Nya!

 **Aurian Yagami:** Lo siento Kuronoi pero nadie aparte de mi puede verlo – dijo seriamente.

 **Kuronoi:** Pero si nadie puede verlo como esperas realizar las técnicas que vienen ahí sin ayuda Nya!

Lo que dijo su compañero dejo pensando al cazador del parche, a pesar de que los maestros de la escuela le enseñasen las técnicas avanzadas del uso de las dobles espadas, todo eso no le servía de nada si trataba de aprender las técnicas de su libro por sí solo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Tienes razón sin ayuda me quedare estancado – dijo desanimado – _*Pero en quien confiar…*_

En sus trece años de vida la única persona a la cual le tenía confianza absoluta era su padre Ryuki, lamentablemente él era un comerciante, sus conocimiento de armas y técnicas eran básicos; necesitaba de alguien experto en el manejo de dobles espadas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Hay mucho en la aldea que saben manejar las dobles espadas pero…*_ – miro el libro entre sus brazos – _*Quien de ellos se atreverá a enseñarme cuando vea mi libro…*_ – pensó con tristeza.

 **Kuronoi:** Y que tal si le pides ayuda al señor Satoru Nya! – aporto el gato – es maestro de tu amigo Spike y te conoce, apuesto que te puede ayudar Nya! – esperaba que esas palabras lograran animar al apesadumbrado cazador.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Por qué no lo vi antes! – Exclamo de felicidad al acordarse del cazador errante – Pe… pero y si él no sabe usar doble espada.

 **Kuronoi:** Apuesto que las sabe manejar Nya!

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Tienes razón! – recogió sus armas y se fue corriendo en dirección a la casa del caza…

 **Kuronoi:** ¡ESPERA! – su compañero gato justo se interpuso en su camino.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Como que espera, tú me dijiste que tenía que pedirle ayuda.

 **Kuronoi:** Nya! Pero no así – le señalo con su pata.

Toda la ropa de Aurian estaba cubierta de tierra y eso sumado al sudor por pasárselas horas practicando pues… digamos que no estaba muy presentable que digamos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** jejeje – se llevo una mano a la nuca incómodamente – tal vez necesito un baño.

 **Kuronoi:** Y comer algo Nya! Tengo hambre.

.

Dejando a los dos de lado ahora iremos a la casa del famoso cazador errante Satoru Hiroshi que se encontraba en la sala ya habiendo almorzado tanto él como su aprendiz; Satoru se encontraba leyendo un periódico mientras Spike estaba quemando un par de papeles con su flama verde.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Y, algo nuevo? – dijo el cazador mientras leía un encabezado de su periódico que se titulaba _``PORTAR ARMAS GRANDES ES UN SÍNTOMA DE COMPLEJO CON EL MIEMBRO VIRIL PEQUEÑO´´_ – _*¿Quién diablos escribe estas noticias?*_

 **Spike:** Nada – dijo mientras quemaba otro papel – ese gato hizo algo con mi fuego pero me dijo que yo mismo tenía que averiguarlo – agarro otro papel y exhalo fuego verde pero igual termino quemado.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Mejor que lo averigües tu mismo y no te tenga esperando 25 años por una respuesta así como yo cuando tenía tu edad – dijo mientras veía otro encabezado que decía _``¿Mas de 35 años y sin pareja?... aquí unos tics para dejar de ser un solterón´´_ – _*Me estoy comenzando a arrepentir de comprar este periódico*_

 **Spike:** Con esto ya van más de 100 papeles que voy quemando – dijo el dragón desganado.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Antes me contaste que usabas tu fuego para enviar cartas a la diosa de tu mundo ¿Puedes enviarlas a través de otro mundo? – pregunto intrigado el cazador.

 **Spike:** No porque esa era una magia que ella me había puesto cuando yo era más pequeño y si me perdía o necesitaba algo solo le envía para avisarle; y parece que dicha magia se disipo cuando llegue a este mundo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

 **Spike:** Las cenizas – señalo lo único que quedo de los papeles – cuando enviaba una carta desaparecía acompañado de un polvo con destellos; no quedaban cenizas.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** En resumen solo posees un fuego simple como el de cualquier dragón.

 **Spike:** Exacto – dijo mientras botaba fuego verde en otra hoja pero con el mismo resultado llegando a cansarlo – ¿no podemos entrenar?, ya me estoy aburriendo de intentarlo y que no haya nada diferente con mi fuego.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor – su aprendiz soltó fuego por la nariz en desacuerdo con ese medico – oye es por tu bien, no estás en optimas condiciones para entrenar, de hecho ni yo por ahora y eso sin olvidar a tu compañera Yoko… por cierto como se encuentra.

 **Spike:** Un poco cansada – dijo el dragón mirando al techo – aun le cuesta un poco caminar a pesar de que la quiero ayudar creo que su orgullo habla más por ella – soltó una pequeña risa – tanto para que al final la termine cargando al cuarto – pero pronto esa sonrisa se borro de su rostro – dos costillas rotas y una pata con una quemadura de tercer grado… y todo por mi culpa.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No te pongas así Spike – le dijo su maestro – también fue mi culpa, por no poder ganarle a… Emiko – aun le costaba nombrarla – pero no te debes culpa del estado de Yoko, tú ya sabes que ella hizo todo eso por tu, en verdad te aprecia mucho para haber arriesgado su vida al tratar de salvarte.

 **Spike:** Tienes razón yo también haría lo mismo por ella, la quiero mucho es una gran amiga (N/A: Este CSM) – aseguro el dragón – por eso voy a estar más pendiente de ella para que no le pase nada.

Nuestro amigo escamoso comenzó a comprender mas ese motivo de volverse más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, así que con más ganas volvió a usar su fuego verde con las hojas haber si podía lograr descubrir ese nuevo poder que le dijo el gato dorado.

Mientras el dragón seguía usando su fuego Satoru siguió leyendo su periódico saltándose las noticias amarillistas hasta que…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡QUE MIERDA! – exclamo colérico luego de leer _´´Tener el pelo blanco es síntoma de impotencia sexual``_

Por el susto Spike exhalo sin querer un fuego de color amarillo que termino envolviendo el papel pero una vez se disperso el fuego la hoja quedo intacta.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Lo… lo siento por Spike… creo que no volveré a comprar este periódico – se paro del sofá y lo tiro en una papelera de la sala.

Al dragón ya se le había pasado el susto más que nada por que vio un color diferente del fuego que salió por su boca; examino la hoja cuidadosamente sin encontrarle nada diferente… claro hasta que…

 **Spike:** _*¿Qué es esto?*_ – en uno de los pliegues de la hoja había un pequeño punto amarillo que juraba no estaba hay antes ahí – _*Acaso esto será por el fuego amarillo…*_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Oye Spike – le interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – ya que… – tomo una pausa para ver el rostro de Spike – espera… tienes un poco de guiso en la mejilla – El dragón uso su lengua similar a la de una serpiente pero tan largar como la de una iguana, con la cual alcanzo a limpiar la macha de comida en la mejilla – Wow – dijo sorprendido su maestro.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Bueno… es que… no sabía que tuvieras una lengua como reptil... ¿Qué tan larga es?

 **Spike:** Nunca lo he llegado a medir... – dijo curioso el dragón mientras sacaba su lengua y esta a simple vista podía medir más de un metro; eso dejo con los ojos cuadrados a Satoru.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Si que va a ser feliz a la chica que termine a su lado*_ – pensó orgulloso de su alumno pero luego agito su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos – perdón me distraje, lo que te quería decir antes es que ya que aun es de día y tenemos tiempo quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué lugar? – dijo mientras dejaba la hoja en la mesa en medio de la sala.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ya lo veras.

…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ya llegamos.

 **Spike:** ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Aprendiz y maestro habían llegado a la escuela de cazadores cuyas puertas se encontraban cerradas. El dragón no entendía porque Satoru lo trajo a ese lugar donde se supone estaba cerrado los fines de semana y mas por el estado en que se encontraba la aldea.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Para que conozcas a alguien – camino con normalidad a la puerta.

 **Spike:** Dudo que haya siquiera un alma en este lugar – su maestro sin hacerle caso toco la enorme puerta.

 _TOC! TOC! TOC!_

La puerta fue lentamente abierta y de ella se asomo la cabeza del anciano calvo con unas gafas desgastadas.

 **Viejo portero:** Hola señor Satoru que lo trae por aquí – hablo amablemente.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Vengo buscando a ya sabe a quien, después de todo acá para la mayor parte del tiempo.

 **Viejo portero:** Oh claro, pase.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** También vengo con mi aprendiz – señalo al dragón que saludaba con la mano al portero.

 **Viejo portero:** Si el amable jovencito – recordó el anciano – también puede pasar.

Una vez agradeciéndole al señor; Satoru emprendió rumbo a un lugar dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela seguido por Spike.

 **Spike:** ¿A qué persona te referías cuando hablaste con el portero?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** A alguien que conocí cuando llegue al pueblo… aunque de hecho solo lo había visto de lejos y una vez tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, intimada un poco la primera vez pero es alguien de confianza.

Justo se habían detenido en una de las puertas de un salón que hasta ahora Spike no había tenido la oportunidad de entrar.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Es muy inteligente, hasta me atrevo a decir que más inteligente que cualquier persona que he conocido durante mi vida – Spike lo miro con asombro – este es el lugar donde más para; el laboratorio de la escuela de cazadores.

 **Spike:** ¿Es un profesor de ciencia?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** También es un cazador aunque más le apasiona las investigaciones y todo con lo que pueda saciar su curiosidad.

 **Spike:** ¿Pero que los maestros que son cazadores no deben estar cuidando la aldea?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Digamos que él es la excepción a esa regla por muchos motivos – tomo la perilla de la puerta pero antes de girarla se llevo una mano a la frente – Casi lo olvido, Spike.

 **Spike:** Si – contesto.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Por nada y repito, nada del mundo menciones las palabras padres o progenitores frente a él OK – el dragón asintió muy confundido.

Una vez asegurándose de eso Satoru abrió la puerta y el dragón se quedo sorprendido con lo que había en el aula.

Varios instrumentos como cuchillos de distinto filo y forma; dientes y pieles de distintos animales; frascos con diversos contenidos hasta en algunos juro ver algunos ojos; morteros con hojas molidas; repisas llenas con distintos tipos de metales para medir contenidos líquidos y por ultimo una mesa con un hueco al medio del cual salía una llama sobre la cual había un recipiente de metal con algo burbujeando adentro.

 **¿?:** Estoy seguro que lo deje por aquí – dijo una voz en la esquina del aula abriendo y revisando los cajones.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Jack Sorley – le llamo el cazador errante.

 **Jack Sorley:** En un momento lo atiendo – respondió sin mirarlo – donde está el maldito libro.

 **Spike:** ¿Es este libro? – agarro un libro verde que estaba encima de la mesa.

 **Jack Sorley:** mmm… O si es ese libro gracias – pronuncio con una sonrisa mientras toma el libro y se ponía a ojearlo.

El pequeño dragón se había quedado pasmado y sin palabras ya que frente a él estaba un humano de 20 años, de cabello blanco pero a diferencia de su maestro la piel de este sujeto era totalmente pálida una señal clara de que sufría albinismo; sus ojos eran de un color amarillo y vestía una bata como de laboratorio, con una camisa y pantalones blancos; pero lo que en verdad dejo anonadado al dragón eran las cicatrices de quemadura y saturaciones que tenía en el cuerpo a excepción de la mitad de su cara.

 **Jack Sorley:** Agregar hongo dragón extrayéndole las hifas – leyó el voz alta el libro mientras le agregaba los ingredientes a la olla hirviendo – luego echar tres cuernos kelbi en polvo – de uno de los estantes saco los cuernos y usando una herramienta moledora hecha de dos ruedas llenas de dientes, puso los cuernos y comenzó a girar la polea para comenzar a hacerlos polvo donde caía debajo de un gran plato de metal.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Oye Jack.

 **Jack Sorley:** Disculpa pero ahora estoy ocupado Satoru – siguió aun concentrado en moler los cuernos – otro día puedes venir y te atiendo, estoy ocupado creando una sustancias que puede ayudar más en la caza de esas especies de dragones, oí rumores de otras aldeas que han estado apareciendo algunos más poderosos con unas marcar negras en el cuer…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Y si te digo que tengo algo nuevo que puede captar toda tu atención.

 **Jack Sorley:** Lo dudo – giro su cabeza para ver a Satoru que señalaba algo – no creo que tengas algo que logre captar mi a ten… ci… on… – se quedo callado al seguir el dedo del cazador errante que apuntaba a Spike.

Soltó la polea mientras una sonrisa poco a poco se apoderaba de su rostro acompañado de una mirada psicótica que puso intranquilo al dragón.

En un santitamente había llegado al lado de Spike y lo estuvo examinando desde sus orejas, manos y cola; tocando las escamas aun manteniendo esa sonrisa perturbarte.

 **Jack Sorley:** Un nuevo espécimen nunca antes visto – dijo mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta – por las escamas deduzco a primera vista que es un dragón pero por lo visto es bípedo y tiene la apariencia de un humano – hablo extasiado – muchos lo confundirían con un wyverian pero conozco a esa especie y puedo asegurar que no posee los rasgos para clasificarse como un wyverian – continuo escribiendo – su contextura y apariencia me dice que es macho y parece una cría, le pongo a lo mucho entre 8 y 10 años.

 **Spike:** Tengo 13 – se quejo el dragón ganándose una mirada inquietante de parte del científico que luego comenzó a escribir a lo loco.

 **Jack Sorley:** Es sorprendente que haya logrado desarrollar la capacidad del habla – termino de escribir en su libreta, la guardo dentro de su bata y saco unos guantes de seda los cuales luego de ponérselos los sumergió en un liquido verde – veré si su aparato reproductor de este espécimen es como el de los dragones y la mayoría de reptiles que son tan comunes o tiene un aparato reproductor bi-lobulado como el de las serpientes y lagartos.

Spike se llevo avergonzado ambas manos tapando su entrepierna al sentir la mirada de ese extraño sujeto; solo una persona lo había visto como había venido al mundo y esa persona era Celestia.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No crees estar exagerando Jack – trato de cómbenselo de que desistiera de la idea de desnudar al dragón para examinarlo.

 **Jack Sorley:** mmm… tienes razón – pareció reconsiderarlo pero en ese momento abrió su bata donde en sus bolsillos internos contenían cantidad de instrumentos punzo cortantes de diversos tamaños – lo mejor será hacerle una autopsia para evitar la incomodidad.

Si antes estaba avergonzado porque lo viera desnudo, ahora estaba más que asustado; por suerte para nuestro dragón su maestro intervino antes que las cosas se pongan más feas.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ya sé que quieres saciar tu curiosidad Jack pero no permitiré que lastimes a mi aprendiz – lo dicho por el cazador sorprendió al científico que volvió a cerrar su bata un poco decepcionado.

 **Jack Sorley:** Lo siento pero ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando tengo algo nuevo a la vista – vio al dragón que aun temblaba de miedo – mi nombre es Jack Sorley y lo siento por lo de antes, mis ansias por lo descubrir lo desconocido pudieron conmigo – se disculpo inclinando un poco su cabeza.

 **Spike:** De… descuida te perdono y mi nombre es Spike por cierto.

A pesar de no conocer a ese sujeto ya antes había tratado con alguien así y esa era Twilight que le pregunto muchas cosas el día que Celestia se la presento… claro que no había llegado a tal grado de quererlo desnudar o diseccionarlo para examinarlo más a fondo.

 **Jack Sorley:** No es por ser descortés pero ¿A que vinieron?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Necesito saber más sobre las escamas de Spike y tú eres el único capaz de ayudarme con este dilema.

El científico peliblanco pareció pensarlo un momento para luego asentir con la cabeza.  
A paso lento se acerco a Spike mas este un poco temeroso se alejo de él ya que aunque lo había perdonado todavía no confía en él.

 **Jack Sorley:** Puedo – pidió amablemente al dragón.

Recibiendo una mirada de seguridad de su maestro, Spike extendió su brazo mostrándole a Jack el dorso de su mano donde estaban sus escamas moradas.

 **Jack Sorley:** Oye mira una linda dragona – dijo señalando atrás del peliverde.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? – Volteo por inercia – AU! – soltó un grito de dolor para luego sobar su mano.

 **Jack Sorley:** Listo – dijo feliz con una escama en sus manos la cual coloco en un recipiente – lo único que queda es hacerle unas pruebas para obtener los datos pero necesitare ayuda.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Yo te ayudare – se ofreció el cazador errante – bueno Spike tienes el día para ti solo así que disfrútalo – le dijo su maestro con una sonrisa y despeinando el cabello de Spike.

 **Spike:** De acuerdo.

Y así el dragón con un dolor en la mano se retiro del laboratorio.

 **Jack Sorley:** Es un buen chico – dijo mientras examinaba la escama con una lupa.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si que lo es – respondió viendo como se alejaba su aprendiz.

 **Jack Sorley:** Pero presiento que no me estas contando toda la verdad – hablo seriamente.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Jejeje siempre tan perspicaz como siempre Jack pero ¿Qué me delato?

 **Jack Sorley:** Aparte de tu comportamiento – le mostro la escama morada – con solo verla unos segundos bajo la lupa me di cuenta que ni siquiera tiene alguna relación con las otras escamas que e examinado… ¿Quién es él?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Alguien que lograra muchas cosas, es suficiente respuesta por ahora amigo – le respondió – pero dejemos eso de lado para trabajar, quiero saber más sobre sus escamas para tener una idea de cómo entrenarlo en otros aspectos de la caza.

 **Jack Sorley:** Confiare en ti – saco un pequeño libro en blanco y comenzó a dibujar la escama con todo y lujo de detalles gracias a la lupa – quiero que vallas aplastando unos cuantos bichos eléctricos que tengo en un frasco en el estante, someteremos una parte de esta escama a las pruebas elementales para ver cuánto resiste.

.

Regresando con el cazador del parche y su gato cada uno portando su armadura; ambos se encontraban caminando tranquilamente rumbo a la casa de Satoru para pedir que le ayude a Aurian… aunque este último con cada paso que daba comenzaba a dudar si era una buena idea.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oye Kuronoi oí que están vendiendo algo nuevo en el pueblo que tal si vamos allá primero – quiso dar media vuelta pero su compañero otra vez se puso en su camino.

 **Kuronoi:** Nya! Vamos Aurian no te acobardes a última hora – le dijo el Felyne – además que es lo peor que te puede pasar además a que se niegue, lo cual dudo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Que termine contándole a todo el pueblo*_ – pensó ocultando su miedo.

 **¿?:** ¡Oye tú, chico del parche!

Aurian y Kuronoi buscaron el origen de aquella voz encontrándolo rápidamente en un cazador de armadura naranja un poco asimétrica y una capucha descubierta; el chico era de pelo color pala con ojos carmesí.

 _ **°IMAGEN 2:**_ ** _goo. gl/CxeikD {Imaginence la armadura de color naranja}_**

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Te conozco? – le pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

 **¿?:** ¡Que no te acuerdas de mí! – Exclamo más molesto – déjame refrescarte la memoria.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Ah? – exclamo confundido al escuchar un grito.

 _PAAM!_

Aurian al bajar a una gran velocidad rodando no veía quien estaba al frente llevándoselo de encuentro, y este término siendo Ezio que junto con Aurian siguieron rodando hasta que algo los detuviera… y por algo me refiero a dos arboles que los esperaban a ambos a un par de metros.

 **Auria/Ezio:** ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

 _PUUM!_

Cada uno se estrello fuertemente contra un árbol, tanto así que sacudieron sus hojas y ellos quedaron como si estuvieran abrazando a los arboles.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Ezio Fudo:** Mi nombre es Ezio Fudo y por tu culpa tuve que pagar una gran cantidad de dinero en gastos médicos, ¡Dinero que estaba ahorrando para mi libro!

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oye lo siento por eso pero ahora estoy ocupado ya que tengo algo urgente que hacer.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Oh eso si que no – le reclamo – tú me debes algo por hacerme pasar ese mal rato y lo vas a pagar cueste lo que cueste.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oye con una disculpa creo que es suficiente – dijo ofendido.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Dile eso a las inyecciones que me pusieron para anular la toxina de esos insectos que al final se la agarrón conmigo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Quien te manda irte por otro camino – le reprocho.

El gato solo veía como su compañero y el otro cazador discutían, claro hasta que alguien más se hizo presente.

 **Spike:** Hola Aurian – saludo el recién llegado.

Su compañero y amigo volteo para saludarlo alegremente ignorando a Ezio el cual se había quedado paralizado al ver a Spike.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Hola ami…

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡Tú, chico escamoso! – Grito a viva voz señalando a Spike – ¡Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar!

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Lo conoces? - le pregunto a Spike el cual alzo lo hombros no teniendo idea de quién era ese sujeto, mas esa simple acción fue lo último que hizo enfurecer al chico peliplata.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡Maldición que acaso todos tienen memoria a corto plazo! – Grito al cielo para luego ver con furia al dragón – ¡Tú tiraste mi libro naranja cuando salías a buscar no se qué cosa, luego nos volvimos a encontrar en la aldea pero me dejaste hablando solo y hasta ahora no me pagas mi libro!

 **Spike:** Oh ya me acorde jejeje lo siento Ozio.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡Es Ezio, Ezio Fudo! – Vocifero – ¡Y tú junto con tu amigo me van a ayudarme para comprar mi libro porque por la culpa de ambos no he podido ni siquiera terminar mi lectura!

El cazador del parche se iba a negar mas Spike salió adelante para hablar por él.

 **Spike:** Creo que me disculpo por lo que te hice pasar – lo dicho por el dragón disminuyo un poco la ira de Ezio – ambos haremos lo posible para que tengas tu libro.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oye porque me incluyas – hablo por lo bajo solo para que Spike lo escuchara.

 **Spike:** Es lo justo, además se lo debemos – murmuro el dragón ganándose un mirada de reproche de su amigo el cual a regañadientes acepto.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Bueno ya que ambos van a ayudarme, síganme.

.

El trió de cazadores más un Felyne se encontraban ocultos detrás de unos arbustos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Qué quieres hacer qué?

 **Ezio Fudo:** Que los tres entremos en esta armadura para entrar de incognitos en la tienda – hablo como si no fuera algo de otro mundo.

La verdad es que Ezio los llevo a ambos junto con el gato a ese arbusto, donde los dejo para que lo esperaran mientras él traía algo, y ese algo termino resultando ser una armadura muy grande, en la cual Ezio les indico que ellos tres se tenían que meter para pasar inadvertidos por la librería que se encontraba a solo unos metros de su posición.

 **Spike:** ¿Y porque no solo entramos y compramos el libro?

 **Ezio Fudo:** Porque el libro que quiero comprar es… bueno… para adultos – se sonrojo un poco al revelar sus motivos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Pervertido.

 **Spike:** Lo dice al que le salió sangre en la nariz por ver a la profesora Mey – le dijo a su amigo al recordar a la maestra de práctica de la escuela de cazadores.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Esa fue una reacción natural!

 **Kuronoi:** Nya! Y la de tocarle los pechos a Mina – se burlo entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo las cejas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Ese fue un accidente!

 **Kuronoi:** Uno del cual casi no sales vivo Nya! – con ese último comentario se gano un coscorrón de su compañero.

 **Ezio Fudo:** No hagan tanto ruido que nos van a descubrir – hablo bajo – con el dinero que junte mas con lo que me dio ahora Spike tengo más que suficiente para comprar el libro; el problema es el dueño de la tienda.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Eso es obvio, no te dejara comprar ese tipo de lecturas si no tienes la edad.

 **Ezio Fudo:** En realidad es por eso y… porque me vetaron de esa librería…

Por la mente del peliblanco pasaron diversas escenas un tanto cómicas de él entrando a la librería pero luego ser sacado por el dueño; luego otra donde el entraba con una gabardina negra mas su tamaño lo delataba y esta vez fue sacado de un empujón de la tienda y así diversos intentos portando armaduras mas siempre el tamaño era el factor por el cual terminaba expulsado solo que esta vez a patas.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Con solo ver mi rostro el dueño me va a botar de ahí… y es por eso que ustedes ahora me van a ayudar y esta vez – alzo su puño al cielo mientras una leve brisa movía sus pelos plateados – ¡Lo lograre!

Tanto Aurian como Spike tenían unas enormes gotas surcando su frente mientras Kuronoi buscaba un lugar para ver el espectáculo que él mismo había llamado _``Los tres chiflados´´_.

…

 **Jack Sorley:** Y cómo va la parte de la escama en el horno – le pregunto el científico a Satoru.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Déjame revisar – se puso unas gafas especiales, unos guantes y abrió el horno con mucho cuidado viendo que la escama se encontraba intacta – no tiene nada.

 **Jack Sorley:** Con la temperatura ya puedo calcular su resistencia al calor – dijo mientras anotaba los datos en el libro – ¿Y la que está en el hielo?

El cazador errante reviso otra parte de la escama que estaba entre dos bloques de hielo, esta tenía unas fracturas presentes las cuales se la mostro a Jack que termino de anotar todo en el libro.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Que me dices la del elemento dragón.

Con unas pinzas el albino saco otra parte de la escama que estaba sumergida en un liquido entrene negro rojizo, la escama solo se encontraba un poco desgastaba para alivio de Satoru.

 **Jack Sorley:** Parece que muestra cierta resistencia al elemento dragón, es una suerte para él, no muchos de los dragones tienen esa resistencia – agrego.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Si, pero los dragones mas fuerte usan ese elemento en sus ataques así que si algún día se enfrenta a ellos él tendrá una ligera ventaja – aporto – pero me preocupa el hielo – dijo viendo la escama que se encontraba entre los hielos y la cual estaba a punto de romperse.

 **Jack Sorley:** No me sorprende a mí, la mayoría de dragones tienen como debilidad principal ese elemento – le respondió anotando los demás datos – lo que nos queda es probar la resistencia.

…

El dueño de la librería se encontraba limpiando el almacén de su negocio el cual últimamente no le había ido muy bien ya que desde el estado de alerta de la aldea, le era imposible que llegaran nuevo libros a su tienda, lo único que había vendido era la continuación del famoso libro de portada naranja.

El sonido de la campana colgada en la puerta le daba la señal de alguien que había entrado a su negocio por lo cual se fue a recibirlo.

 **Dueño:** Bienvenido sea querido cliente – saludo cordialmente como siempre lo hacía.

Lo que no sabía es que algo raro sucedía con este ``cliente´´ suyo el cual portaba una gran armadura de color purpura, con la zona delantera de forma circular, con un exagerado casco el cual cubría hasta el cuello.

 _ **°IMAGEN 3:**_ ** _goo. gl/qvp2z8_**

El sujeto de extraña armadura que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta dio el primer paso para entrar pero inmediatamente se comenzó a tambalear torpemente por lo cual se tuvo que apoyar en uno de los estantes para no caerse.

 **Dueño:** Se encuentra bien señor.

 **¿1?:** Si… si es que solo suelo ser un poco torpe – le respondió con una voz gruesa.

 **¿2?:** ¿Poco?

 **Dueño:** Oyó eso – dijo buscando alrededor la voz.

 **¿3?:** No es nada – hablo otra voz.

 **Dueño:** Que dijo.

 **¿1?:** Que…. Que no es nada jejeje _``coff´´ ``coff´´_ … lo siento es que últimamente estoy mal de la garganta.

 **Dueño:** Bien – entrecerró los ojos viendo con sospecha al desconocido – puede continuar.

Y así el sujeto de la armadura siguió tambaleante su camino hasta perderse de la vista inquisidora del dueño.

 **¿2?:** Bien, logramos engañarlo.

 **¿1?:** Casi nos descubre porque hablaste Ezio – le reprocho.

 **Ezio Fudo:** A mí ni me digas nada pirata – le respondió molesto – si quieres agarrarte con alguien hazlo con el escamoso que controla los pies.

 **Spike:** Traten de caminar sin poder ver nada.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Para que escoges las piernas.

 **Spike:** Yo no escogí las piernas, perdí en ese absurdo juego de piedra, papel y tijera.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Menos mal escogí tijera – dijo estando arriba de ellos dos siendo la cabeza.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Ahora dinos donde está la sección de lecturas para adulto – ordeno el peliplata siendo el que controlaba los brazos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Déjame ver… esta a cinco pasos a la izquierda – indico.

Caminando torpemente los tres cazadores llegaron a la sección de adultos detrás de una cortina semitransparente.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Si mi padre se entera me va a castigar de lo lindo – paso saliva al imaginarse a su padre con una sonrisa escalofriante y un aura negra a su alrededor.

 **Spike:** Y si maestro se entera me va a entrenar hasta desfallecer – la imagen de un Satoru molesto sosteniendo su espada Rathalos no ayuda a tranquilizar al pobre dragón.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Entonces tomemos el libro y larguémonos de aquí.

Las palabras del peliplata hicieron entrar en razón a Aurian y Spike, ya estaban metidos en ese lio después de todo, lo único que tenían que hacer era coger el libro, pagarlo y salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sintiendo todo el peso bajo sus hombros literalmente; Spike comenzó a avanzar acercándose a los estantes mientras Ezio le daba las características del libro a Aurian para que este logre identificarlo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Alto, lo encontré pero… – frente al trió metido en la enorme armadura habían varios libros naranjas – hay muchos… ¿Qué hago?

 **Ezio Fudo:** Busca el que se titula ``Mi sexy y tímida mucama´´, es el segundo libro de la trilogía, yo ya poseo el primero que es ``Mi esposa sadomasoquista´´ – hablo orgulloso.

 **Aurian Yagami:** …

 **Spike:** …

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Qué?

 **Spike:** Aurian mejor busca el libro para salir de aquí.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Si – dijo mientras leía los títulos de los libros – que ridículo nombre de este ``Mi alienígena ninfómana´´

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Ezio el cual con uno de sus brazos cogió el libro del estante con ese título aun sin poder verlo, como si fuera un tipo sexto sentido; luego con su otra mano levanto el casco dejando expuesto la cabeza de Aurian y después metió el libro a la fuerza.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡El final de la trilogía! – vio el libro con una desbordante emoción – ¡Y aparece una alienígena, ese escritor sí que sabe dar una buena trama! – Acto seguido saco el libro por arriba cuello de la armadura golpeando la nariz de Aurian de paso – También nos llevaremos este.

Luego de ubicar el siguiente libro se fueron a la caja donde los esperaba el dueño.

 **Spike:** No creo poder aguantar más… – dijo el dragón al cual ya le temblaban las piernas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Aguanta un poco Spike.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Si solo tengo que pagar y nos vamos.

Luego de llegar donde el dueño, Ezio controlando los brazos saco dos pequeñas bosas de tela con zenis adentro y las soltó en el mostrador, pero tal acción hizo que el polvo que tenía el mostrador se levantara.

 **Dueño:** Creo que se me olvido limpiar esa parte – dijo un poco apenado al no tener presentable su tienda.

 **Spike:** Chi… chicos… – murmuro el peliverde mientras ponía una expresión graciosa en el rostro – creo que voy a… a… ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Efectivamente el polvo se filtro por la armadura llegando a las fosas nasales de Spike que no pudo más y soltó un gran estornudo acompañado de un extraño fuego azul.

 _PAAM!_

El estornudo del dragón les hizo perder el equilibro, cayeron de espalda con toda la armadura desamorándose y terminando tirada por toda la tienda; ahora nuestros amigos se encontraban tirados en el piso cada uno sobándose una parte adolorida de su cuerpo.

 **Dueño:** ¡TÚ! – Grito el dueño señalando a Ezio – ¡Ya no te sacare a patadas sino a palazos junto con tus amigos! – dijo furioso eso ultimo tomando una escoba.

El dragón Equestria poco a poco recobraba su movilidad y aguantando el dolor de su cuerpo, dolor que paso a segundo plano cuando vio una papel extrañamente familiar con un punto amarillo en una de sus esquinas.

 **Spike:** _*¿Como llego esto aquí?*_ – se pregunto a sí mismo, ignorante del problema en que estaba metido.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡CORRAN!

El peliplata tomo los dos libros y se salió corriendo de la tienda seguido de Aurian que también corría asustado y como ultimo estaba Spike con el papel en la mano y esquivando los escobazos del señor.

 **Dueño:** ¡Y no regresen! – los amenazo agitando la escoba al aire.

A pesar de que ya no les estaba siguiendo, el trió siguió corriendo como loco hasta parar justo en la entrada del pueblo donde tomaron un respiro, sin darse cuenta que alguien los había visto cuando estaban huyendo, ese alguien estaba acompañado de otro ser pero más pequeño.

 **Ezio Fudo:** jajajaJAJAJAJAJA – se comenzó a reír como desquiciado el peliplata.

Aunque en un principio les pareció extraño a Aurian y Spike, la risa termino contagiándoles a ellos también y terminaron los tres riendo a la vez.

 **Aurian Yagami:** JAJAJAJA PORQUE NOS REÍMOS JAJAJAJA

 **Ezio Fudo:** JAJAJA NO TENGO JAJAJAJA NI IDEA JAJAJAJA

 **Spike:** TAL VEZ SEA JAJAJAJA POR LA ADRENALINA DEL MOMENTO JAJAJAJA

Las risas comenzaron a bajar de intensidad conforme avanzaron los segundos.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Saben, nunca antes me había divertido tanto – confeso el ojos carmesí.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ni yo – aporto el del parche – esto fue lo más loco y divertido que hice en mi vida.

 **Spike:** Opino lo mismo.

Para Spike ese simple momento fue aun mejor que las fiestas de Pinkie ya que a pesar de que había música, juego y postres; nunca tenía amigos con los cuales podía hacer conversar, divertirse o hasta incluso hacer desmadres en la fiesta; la chicas no siempre lo incluían y cuando lo hacían el mismo se salía ya que al final terminaban conversando o divirtiéndose entre ellas 6 dejándolo de lado.

 **Spike:** Oye – le dijo a Ezio el cual le presto atención – creo que comenzamos con el pie equivocado así que… – estiro su brazo ofreciéndole su mano – mi nombre es Spike, Spike el dragón mucho gusto.

Sobra decir que el peliplata abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la palabra dragón, pero pronto fue interrumpido cuando otra mano apareció delante de él y este le pertenecía al cazador del parche.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Creo que también debo presentarme debidamente, mi nombre es Aurian Yagami.

Ezio miro a ambos cazadores que le sonreían. Él contagiado por esa alegría guardo sus libros y estrecho las manos de ambos.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Ezio Fudo ese es mi nombre, creo que eso nos hace amigos ¿no?

 **Aurian Yagami:** Claro, tú qué dices Spike.

 **Spike:** Completamente de acuerdo – asintió el dragón.

 **Ezio Fudo:** _*Spike…*_ – pensó seriamente – _*¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?*_ – trato de hacer memoria pero por mas que se concentraba no encontraba una respuesta.

 **¿1?:** ¿Oigan están bien? Nya!

Era el gato compañero de Aurian que los siguió cuando huían y casi les pierde el rastro a los tres chifla… quiero decir cazadores.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Si, hasta nos volvimos amigos – le respondió a su Felyne.

 **Kuronoi:** Menos mal no terminaste en el hospital a base de escobazos Nya!, sería el colmo que entraras de nuevo en coma – hablo el gato que soltó un suspiro de alivio.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Estabas en coma?

 **Aurian Yagami:** Es una larga historia que involucra un accidente y un pedazo de tabla andante…

 **¿2?:** Así que aquí estaban ustedes dos.

El pobre de Aurian se puso pálido al reconocer aquella voz y se escondió detrás de Spike y Ezio, solo que este ultimo estaba confundido por el comportamiento del cazador del parche.

 **¿2?:** Se puede saber el motivo por el que armaron ese desastre en la librería.

Si, como adivinaron la que estaba recriminándolos era la wyverian de pelo celeste Mina la cual portaba ropa de civil y escondida detrás de una de sus piernas estaba la Felyne rosa Kira, tan tímida como siempre.

 **Spike:** Es que teníamos que hacerle un favor a un amigo Mina – salió a hablar el dragón ya que dudaba que lo pueda hacer su amigo Aurian que se encontraba temblando como gelatina y mucho menos Ezio que no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo.

 **Mina Hikari:** Lo que acaban de hacer tú y el pirata ese fue algo estúpido – hablo seriamente – que crees que dirían la gente si de un día para otro se enteraran que el aprendiz de Satoru ahora se dedica a entrar a una librería disfrazado para comprar lectura erótica.

No era muy difícil deducir para que entraron disfrazados a una tienda donde venden todo tipos de libros.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Oye no es simple lectura erótica, ¡Es una obra maestra! – Dijo defendiendo sus amados libros – espera… dijiste aprendiz de Satoru…

Lo que dijo Mina fue como una cachetada mental para Ezio el cual tuvo un pequeño recuerdo.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Quién es Spike? – pregunto curioso el cazador de ojos carmesí.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Es mi aprendiz – le respondió con simpleza sin darle mucha importancia.

Ezio se quedo paralizado con una expresión graciosa en el rostro, mientras se escuchaba como si se estuviera rompiendo un vidrio al fondo.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡Tú eras el aprendiz de Satoru, porque no me lo dijiste! – grito tomando de los hombros a Spike y zarandeándolo.

 **Spike:** No… lo… veía… importante – le respondió con los ojos es espiral.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿¡Que no lo veías importante!? – Dijo enojado – Satoru Hiroshi es el mejor cazador según las aldeas que ha pisado y tú no lo consideras importante.

Y así siguió agitando al pobre dragón sin que Mina o Aurian intervinieran, aunque este último no lo hacía para pasar inadvertido ya que temía que Mina haya escuchado que le dijo tabla andante; por suerte para él, ella no llego a escucharlo porque sino la escena de Spike siendo sacudido frenéticamente por Ezio cambiaria a Mina sacándole la m&€πδ al pobre de Aurian. (N/A: Nunca hagan enojar a una mujer… ¡Nunca!)

.

Dos sujetos de cabellera blanca se encontraban caminando en medio de la aldea sin rumbo fijo aparente.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Es sorprendente lo que hemos averiguado – dijo el cazador errante revisando el libro donde estaban anotados todos los datos de la escama.

 **Jack Sorley:** Para mí no es suficiente – murmuro el científico.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Dijiste algo?

 **Jack Sorley:** Nada – negó rápidamente.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Gracias por todo Jack – cerro el libro y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos – sabes cuándo te propuse para ir a las aguas termales conmigo y Spike en un principio pensé que te negarías.

 **Jack Sorley:** Bueno necesitaba despejarme un poco de las arduas investigaciones que he tenido esta semana.

Satoru asintió a sus palabras y volvió a concentrarse en el libro sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa discreta que tenía el científico la cual decía que había mas de un motivo por el cual acepto a ir.

 **Jack Sorley:** ¿Ese no es tu aprendiz?

El albino señalo a un grupo conformado por Spike, Aurian, Mina, Ezio y por último los dos Felyne compañeros.

Rápidamente los dos cazadores mayores le dieron alcance al grupo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Hola Spike… ¿Por qué la cara larga? – antes de que respondiera el dragón; la wyverian de pelo celeste les dio un última mirada tanto a él como a Aurian.

 **Mina Hikari:** Bueno yo ya tengo que irme; Spike, pirata – los nombrados simplemente se limitaron a verla – no olviden lo acordado – dijo seriamente para luego retirarse con su compañera gatuna.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Me perdí de algo? – pregunto confundido.

 _-Flashback:_

Luego de que Ezio terminara de zarandear al dragón. Mina lo sigue reprimiendo tanto a él como a Aurian amenazándoles a cada uno con contarle a sus familiares (Su maestro en caso de Spike) por haber cometido tal estupidez que pudo haber hecho quedar mal al equipo 7.

 **Mina Hikari:** No me interesan lo que termine pensando la gente de ti pirata pervertido, pero si lo del aprendiz de Satoru y ya que estamos en el mismo equipo sus problemas lamentablemente también son los míos – les hecho en cara muy molesta.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Por favor no se lo digas a mi padre – rogo de rodillas y con lagrimas en los ojos.

 **Spike:** _*Si Satoru se entera me va entrenar hasta desfallecer y si Yoko se entera…*_ ¡Oh rayos! – tembló al solo imaginar a su compañera gatuna, su mal carácter ya era muy conocido por el dragón pero nunca la había visto verdaderamente molesta y si se enteraba que había entrado una librería a comprar un libro para adultos… era mejor no arriesgarse.

 **Mina Hikari:** mmm… tal vez no les diga – hablo para sí misma ganándose la atención del par – claro, a cambio de algo…

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Spike/Aurian:** _*El 80% de nuestras recompensas por todo un mes*_ – pensaron a la vez con un aura depresiva.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Hola señor Satoru – parece que ya había superado la noticia, pero un su mente había un pequeño Ezio en posición fetal - _*Yo quería ser su aprendiz*_ – … tal vez necesitaba más tiempo para superarlo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ustedes parecen un poco desanimados – dijo refiriéndose a Aurian y Ezio – Oigan que dicen si nos acompañan a Spike, Jack y a mí las aguas termales del gremio.

La oferta pareció subir los ánimos de los dos jóvenes cazadores que gustosos aceptaron.

.

 _ **°IMAGEN 4:**_ ** _goo. gl/Grb8ht_**

 **Aurian Yagami:** Esto se siente bien.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Las aguas termales son lo mejor.

El par estaban sumergidos hasta el cuello en las aguas termales, luego de un día de muchas emociones eso eran lo que necesitaban.

 **Kuronoi:** Este fue un día largo Nya! – el gato estaba flotando pansa arriba.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Tú solo estuviste observando todo el rato Kuronoi – le reprendió a su compañero el cual lo ignoro y siguió flotando.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Qué los Felyne no odiaban el agua?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No cuando son aguas termales.

El cazador errante había llegado junto con el científico albino con un par de toallas cubriendo la parte debajo de su cuerpo.  
Una vez llegaron a la horilla se sacaron las toallas y se metieron al agua.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Nunca me canso de este lugar – hablo relajado estirando los brazos.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Oye Aurian quería preguntarte algo ¿Puedo? – El chico del parche simplemente asintió – ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a esa wyverian de nombre Mina?

 **Kuronoi:** Porque ella fue la que lo golpeo hasta dejarlo en coma, y todo porque él le toco uno de sus pechos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Que fue un accidente! – Grito sonrojado – además ni había nada que tocar.

 **Jack Sorley:** Yo una vez oí sobre una frase que dacia ``Mientras más te pego, mas te quiero´´ – hablo el albino que se metía en la conversación.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Pero ella me quiere matar – respondió asustado el pobre.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Ósea que sería ``Mientras más te mato, mas te quiero´´ – opino el peliplata.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Yo lo dudo… y me consta – agrego el cazador errante cuando se le vino a la mente a cierta cazadora asesina.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Aurian se acordó el motivo por el cual comenzó buscando a Satoru y ahora que lo tenía al lado se armo de valor.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Se… señor Sa… Satoru – hablo nervioso cuando Satoru le respondió con un sí – ¿pu… puede ayudarme con un problema en mi entrenamiento?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Qué clase de problema? – pregunto interesado.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Bueno… tengo un libro con posiciones de ataques de dobles espadas, a pesar de que he estado entrenando no me salía ninguno y quería preguntarle si puede ayudarme.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Claro – respondió alegrando a Aurian – pero será en unos días para que pueda recuperarme, aunque puedes traerme el libro para verlo y darte algunas indicaciones por mientras para que vallas practicando tú solo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Enserio?, Gracias señor Satoru – hablo animadamente.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** De nada, lo que sea por un amigo de Spike – Ezio estaba que mataba con la mirada a Aurian – eso va también para ti Ezio, si necesitas alguna ayuda no olvides pedírmelo – el peliplata le respondió con una gran sonrisa y asentimiento.

 **Spike:** Pe… perdón por tardar.

Por fin nuestro amigo dragón había llegado arrastrando su cola y con una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Una vez que llego al filo se metió con todo y toalla al agua.

Sus amigos así como su maestro les saludaron a excepción del científico que pareció molestarse por algo, aunque eso duro poco cuando una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 **Jack Sorley:** Sabes Spike estas entre hombres, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Si Spike, deja la vergüenza a un lado – señalo el chico del parche.

 **Ezio Fudo:** A no ser que quieras ocultar a tu mini Spike JAJAJA – bromeo el peliplata.

Los dos chicos trataban de convencer a Spike el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado. Jack pareció sonreír de lado viendo que su plan funciono mientras Satoru lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Entonces es por eso que aceptaste venir*_

Ya antes Jack había tratado de examinarlo para ver el aparato reproductor del dragón mas fracaso por la interrupción de Satoru. Cuando el cazador errante le ofreció acompañarlo a las aguas termales pensó en negarlo pero ni bien escucho el nombre del dragón acepto inmediatamente, no es que fuera un pervertido o acosador, la cosa es que él era muy curioso, por algo se volvió científico a pesar de que era un cazador, no importa el método el siempre buscaba la forma de saciar sus ansias de conocimiento y Spike estaba ahora en la mira, ya sabía casi todo lo que tiene que saber del dragón gracias a sus escamas más le faltaba una parte, una parte que hasta ahora estaba muy cubierta, quien diría que el dragón sería tan tímido.

 **Spike:** ¡Ya les dije que no! – grito todo rojo el dragón.

Tanto Aurian como Ezio se miraron dándose sonrisas cómplices para luego lanzarse encima de Spike armando todo una batalla campal a la vista de Satoru, Jack y Kuronoi.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Eres cruel sabes… – soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

 **Jack Sorley:** Todo por el bien de la ciencia – respondió simplemente

 **Aurian/Ezio:** ¡Lo logramos! – gritaron a la vez sosteniendo la toalla.

 **Spike:** ¡Oigan eso es mío! – grito enojado el dragón parándose sin darse cuenta que le daba un buen espectáculo a todos los presentes.

 **Aurian Yagami:** …

 **Ezio Fudo:** …

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** …

 **Kuronoi:** …

 **Jack Sorley:** Así que es bi-lobular como de las serpientes y por lo visto tiene el tamaño y forma de un dragón, interesante – dijo simplemente mientras lo anotaba en una libreta sacada de quien sabe dónde.

Acto seguido vemos en un rincón y un aura depresiva a Ezio y Aurian murmurando _``Son dos y grandes. Son dos y grandes´´_ mientras que en otro rincón se encontraba Spike abrazando sus rodillas, muy avergonzado queriendo que la tierra se lo trague.

(N/A: Para los que no entiendan ahora se los explicare. Spike tiene dos p€π€$ y no, no es que me haya fumado algo… bueno si lo hice y fueron los reviews pero investigando descubrí que las serpientes y lagartos tienen un aparato reproductor bi-lobulado así que me pregunte a mi mismo ¿Spike serán parientes de las serpiente o lagartos?, ya saben por la lengua tan larga y similar a la de las serpientes que tiene y que lo mostro en un capítulo de la serie… ¿Por qué me miran así? No lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia XD… creo que se está pasando el efecto de lo que consumí… veamos acá hay unos cuantos reviews anónimos, ojala me duren lo suficiente… {TRES DORITOS DESPUÉS}… ¡ESTA ES OTRA MADRE, NO CREO QUE DURE MUCHO ASÍ QUE A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!)

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Los dotes de la naturaleza que le dan a uno… no se sentirme orgulloso o celoso*_ – pensó el cazador errante sobre su aprendiz – _*Y si que va a hacer feliz a la chica que este con él*_

.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Spike, más precisamente en su cama encontramos a su compañera Yoko durmiendo con toda la comodidad del mundo.

 **Yoko:** Spike… – murmuro entre sueños la gata abrazando fuertemente la almohada.

.

Volviendo a las aguas termales; Aurian y Ezio aun seguían con el orgullo herido, Jack estaba terminando de anotar lo último en su libreta y Satoru pues relajándose ignorando a su aprendiz que sigilosamente se ponía la toalla debajo del agua, es una lástima que ya todos hayan visto a sus ``amiguitos´´ que tenia bien escondido.

 **Spike:** _*Porque a mi*_ – se lamento el dragón.

Recordó con vergüenza los baños que le daba Celestia cuando era más pequeño y ella le repetía varias veces que nadie más podía verlo desnudo, y aunque nunca le dijo la razón ella siempre decía que era por su propio bien. Lo que no sabía Spike era que en Equestria había una proporción de 6 yeguas por cada un macho y si se llegaban a enterar de sus… _``coff´´_ atributos _``coff´´_ bueno… ya se darán una idea ustedes mismos… (N/A: Creo que ya me está comenzando a afectar el fumar reviews)

…

En el campo de entrenamiento privado de la mansión Chisaku; encontramos al rubio presumido portando su armadura usual y practicando con su gran espada en uno de los muñecos de madera.

 _ **°IMAGEN 5:**_ ** _goo. gl/XK4QzN_**

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Hijo – le llamo su padre el cual tenía su armadura dorada – puedes venir un momento por favor.

 _ **°IMAGEN 6:**_ ** _goo. gl/Ui41XJ_**

El rubio dejo a un lado su arma y se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión donde lo esperaba su padre cruzado de brazos.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Que deseas padre, no vez que estoy entrenando – le respondió con fastidio ya que desde la alerta lanzada por el Gran Cazador nadie podía salir a un misión y eso lo ponía furioso a él ya que quería avanzar de rango lo más rápido posible y demostrarles a todos que él era mejor, dejando el apellido Chisaku en alto.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Conseguí a alguien para que te entrene – dijo simplemente.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** No – respondió – ya estoy arto de todos los maestros que me pones, comparados con Satoru ellos no son nada.

 **¿?:** Pero yo no soy un maestro cualquiera.

Del umbral de la puerta salió un cazador… o mejor dicho una hermosa cazadora de piel morena, cabello castaño con una mirada sádica y portando una armadura masculina.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Déjame que te la presente hijo – le dio espacio para que la cazadora avance – ella es Emiko Tanaka, es una gran cazadora conocida por asesinar a mas de 100 cazadores pertenecientes al gremio y eso no es todo, ella pudo derrotar a Satoru sin dificultad, lamentablemente lograron salvarlo en el último momento – su hijo se llevo una gran sorpresa al escuchar esa noticia.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Y ahora yo seré tu maestra.

La cazadora emanaba un aura de oscuridad y muerte a su alrededor pero lejos de asustar a Ichiro, este sonrió complacido ya que no solo iba a ser entrenado por alguien que estuvo a punto de matar a Satoru, sino que hasta podría hacerse más fuerte y hábil que el mismo Gran Cazador de la aldea Yukumo.

* * *

 ** _-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:_**

°Nombre: Spike  
°Raza: Dragón humanoide.  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño: 156 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne compañero: Yoko, una gata mitad Felyne y Melynx, color azul profundo como el color del océano en la noche, con un color azul más claro en sus patas, hocico y orejas, líneas negras en su espalda, ojos color gris y en su pansa el dibujo de una huella rosada.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 9  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Aurian Yagami  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 155 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro y en las putas un color carmesí, uno de sus ojos es de color celeste mientras que el otro está tapado por un parche negro por razones desconocidas que el mismo joven no quiso aclarar.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: Kuronoi, un gato Felyne de color negro con rayas blancas, un rayo del mismo color en la frente, ojos azul neón y una huella blanca de un gato en su barriga.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 5  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Mina Hikari  
°Raza: Wyverian  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 153 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color celeste largo, ojos achinados, nariz respingada, orejas puntiagudas horizontales, los típicos rasgos de un Wyverian.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: Kira, una gata Felyne de color lila puro, ojos rosados y con una huella blanca en su estomago.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 11  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

* * *

 **The only 95:** Bueno ya se acabo el efecto así que volvemos a la realidad jejeje, antes de continuar quiero decir que…

 _BOOM!_

 **Steven:** ¡THE ONLY! – grito su OC con ropa de preso y una gran ira marcada en su rostro.

 **The only 95:** Ya vali ver…

Después de una secuencia de golpes, madrasos y rostizadas que no podemos mostrar por la sensibilidad del lector. Encontramos al escritor maltrecho y tirado en lo profundo de un cráter sin mostrar signos de vida.

 _Oooohhhh! Ooooohhhh!_ (Para los que jugaron dota 2 entenderán)

 **The only 95:** Agg, eso dolió – dijo el escritor ya saliendo del cráter ileso como de milagro.

 **Steven:** ¿Cómo diablos es qué?

 **The only 95:** Le robe a Roshan el inmortal, a todo esto como es que saliste de la cárcel, con mi condena fácilmente te darían 50 años… bueno 10 si le quitamos el Clop.

 **Steven:** Digamos que conocí a otros que también estaban en la cárcel por error – conto el humano – planeamos un escape durante una semana y una vez libre fingimos nuestras muertes para que dejen de buscarnos.

 **The only 95:** ¿Eso significa que oficialmente estoy muerto? – Su OC asintió –Creo que ya no necesitare esto.

Acto seguido el escritor saco su Documento Nacional de Identidad (DNI) y lo arrojo a un rincón de la sala.

 **Steven:** Sabes que eso también significa que no podrás trabajar ni ir a la universidad – el escritor mostro una gran sonrisa de alegría al oír esas palabras – también significa que no podrás comprarte la consola para jugar al Monster Hunter World en las tiendas ya que necesitas dar tus datos y si lo haces la policía de nuevo te buscara.

 **The only 95:** Mierda…

 **Steven:** Ahora es tu problema yo me voy a dormir que esas camas de la prisión son incomodas.

 **The only 95:** Genial. Dejemos de lado mis problemas y contestemos los reviews mejor.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Gonzox-kun_ _:_ Menos mal no se transfiere o si no quedarías traumado XD. A mi también me gusta esa idea del harem. Esta vez tu OC salió mas tiempo :P

 _angelsoul99_ _:_ Ya va uno que apoya el YokoxSpike :3. Es un gusto leer tu comentario amigo, tratare también de actualizar mis otras historias, un saludo amigo.

 _0megachaotic_ _:_ Dos que apoyan el YokoxSpike :3. Tu si sabes bro, aunque ahora no salió ni Celestia ni las otras chicas pero pronto ella sabrá la verdad. Hasta otra.

 _misery680_ _:_  
(Primer comentario): Me alegra que te guste. Si pobre Spike es solo un pequeño pero hay veces es difícil saber lo que siente alguien sin que él te lo diga directamente.  
(Segundo comentario): Verdad no XD  
(Tercer comentario): ¿Khe?  
(Cuarto comentario): Eso se verá más adelante amigo, solo te puedo decir paciencia ;)

 _selkova_ _:_ El dios gato XD. Aunque los pobre Jaggis terminaron muriendo lamentablemente, aunque es una amenaza latente que pronto aparecerá más adelante en Equestria.  
Bueno yo soy de esos que trabaja sobre la marcha y hay veces tengo esos momentos Random… por ejemplo el capítulo de hoy :v, aunque ciertos eventos ya los tengo en mente si o si.  
Me puedo olvidar de las fechas de cumpleaños de mis familiares, de la tarea de la universidad, hasta de darme un baño pero nunca y repito ¡NUNCA! Me olvido de los personajes que incluyo en un fic y la cría de Rathian no es la excepción.  
Yo también quiero jugarlo men, maldita pobreza T.T

 _silver werehod_ _:_ Al parecer te gusta lo que escribo, eso me alegra mucho amigo, aquí el siguiente capítulo disfrútalo bro.

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ Mi buen estimado amigo y hay veces criticado CrisKakis JAJAJA es broma men tu sabes que yo te aprecio mucho :3.  
Todo lo que hizo Yoko con tal de salvar a Spike, ella es muy valiente. Creo que ya sabemos el porqué esta en ese mundo el dragón, pero los que la van a pasar feo serán las mane6… ya siento pena por ellas.  
Sabes sobre el YokoxSpike no es tan raro, si navegas por internet encontraras unas imágenes un poco… perturbadoras… y luego a mi me dicen enfermo con eso del Clop XD.

 _Guest:(1)_ Que tal amigo, sabes tenía una idea de cómo hacer este capítulo pero había un espacio vacío que necesitaba completar pero no encontraba la manera con que; claro hasta que leí tu comentario y tu OC que encajo como anillo al dedo ya que era justo lo que necesitaba y en serio te lo agradezco amigo, saludos y espero que la aparición de tu OC haya sido de tu gusto :)  
PD: ¿Por qué no te creas una cuenta en Fanfiction? Así podemos conversar por PM (Mensaje privador) o ponte un nombre en tus comentarios anónimos ya que entre tantos que se llaman Guest se me revuelve la cabeza XD

 _Guest:(2)_ Aquí de vuelta amigo jajaja gracias por seguir mi historia.

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ Muchas cosas se revelaron en el anterior capitulo y eso que faltan más secretos por ser revelados, gracias y tú también cuídate.  
PD1: Soy de esos escritores que hacen cosas impensadas así que te llevaras varias sorpresas men.  
PD2: Por suerte tenía el Inmortal o si no hasta aquí llegaba el fic (Si sabes algo del universo de dota 2 entenderás XD)

 _The Faster Frogfoot_ _:_ Ya conversando contigo en face se que te gusta muchas cosas men ;)  
Google el mejor amigo del hombre y más en los momentos que uno está solo si sabes a lo que me refiero 7w7.  
Yo cuando paso en un barrio chino veo varios de esos gatos también, aunque la leyenda no varía ya que cuenta que un gato así salvo la vida de un hombre llamándolo mientras movía su patita así que decidí incluirlo en este fic, también para hacer algo irónico con el comienzo de la aventura de Spike.  
Creo que ya tienes una idea de cómo volverá Spike a Equestria, sumado a los dotes que le dio la naturaleza XD.  
Chau bro, hasta otra.

 _CyberDestroyer_ _:_ Que bueno que te creaste una cuenta amigo, así tus comentarios llegan más rápido. Puede ser que también alguien lo entrene pero por ahora quien está encargado de Spike es más que nada Satoru, aunque también hay algunas cosas que el mismo Spike tendrá que aprender por su propia cuenta, un ejemplo seria su nuevo poder con su fuego que exhala.  
PD: Con este casi relleno de capitulo se parece a Naruto XD.

 _El RoRo_ _:_ Alola (También veo Pokemon Sol y Luna… lo bueno de que no haya una liga en Alola es que el mostaza no la perderá :v) ¿físicamente?... que pasara por esa mente tuya 7w7… XD es broma amigo aunque yo también apoyo el StarlightXSpike pero sabes si alteras aunque sea un poco el pasado puedes cambiar algunos sucesos en el futuro… solo eso te puedo decir amigo.  
Ya te darás una idea de cómo volverá Spike y sumado a lo que viste en este capítulo… oye zhi 7w7

 _Lector ocasional:_  
1-Gracias, por eso soy específico en algunos detalles para que más lectores conozcan el universo de MH aunque no lo hayan jugado.  
2-Esta idea surgió así mientras escribía y descuida habrá mas interacción entre ellos aunque hay veces hago cosas inesperadas amigo solo eso te digo XD.  
3-No eras el único eso te lo puedo asegurar JAJAJA.

 _ShadowKing1992_ _:_ Aprecio tu comentario amigo. De hecho este fic surgió de los diversos fic inconclusos con Spike de protagonista que leí, tenía ganas de seguir leyéndolos pero más de un año y los escritores ni señal mostraban. Un día se me vino a la mente hacer esta historia con mis conocimientos de MH y dije ¿Por qué no? Y guala, me alegro que así como tú, a otros también les guste.

 _Dark Lord:_ Gracias amigo por tu comentario. Ellas se arrepentirán mucho por haber dejado de lado a Spike… y se arrepentirán mucho más cuando lo vean si me entiendes ;)

 _Ale megaplay:_ Jejeje ahora necesito una terapia para olvidar que leí eso… es broma amigo, gracias por comentar.

 _Gaston Puerari:_ Que bueno que hayas entendido bro, disfruta el capitulo.

 _KIRE RAMO_ _:_ Acá el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo men.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Jejeje perdonen por el humor verde si llegue a ofender a los más sensibles pero entre no tener muchas ideas era lo único que se me ocurrió y eso sumado a los efectos de fumar reviews XD, aunque este capítulo se le puede considerar semi-relleno :P. Bueno eso es todo amigos, no olviden dejar su buen Reviews que yo con gusto los leeré y responderé, también si les gusta pueden seguir el resto de mis historias. Me despido soy The only 95, nos leemos luego.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The only 95:** ¡ESPEREN SE ME OLVIDA! Antes de que se vallan quiero decirles que me cree una cuenta de Wattpad donde estoy subiendo todos mis fic's corregidos, en especial el de Spike The Hunter y ya que en esa pagina puedes subir imágenes y videos, eso me ayuda mucho ya que puedo poner imágenes de armaduras, armas, monstruos, etc. ¡Pero ojo! Eso no significa que abandonare Fanfiction ya que nunca dejare mi hogar :3, por eso mismo también subiré las correcciones del capítulo 1 del fic de Spike con un link resumido (Ejemplo _goo. gl/yalgo_ ) que los enviara directo a la imagen para que se ahorren en buscarlo, así como también las fotos de las zonas como el bosque y volcán tomadas por su escritor mientras jugaba ;P. Si quieren pueden seguirme en Wattpad con el nombre de **The-only-95** , bueno eso es todo lo que les quería decir así que adiós y tengan un buen día.


	11. ¿Cazador o Presa?

**The only 95:** ¡Que tal queridos lectores! Aquí su escritor y no, no estoy muerto.

 **Steven:** Como siempre dicen, hierba mala nunca muere.

 **The only 95:** Ignorando a mi OC cliché – Se ve como el canoso tenía unas tremendas ganas de golpear a su escritor – He vuelto después de tres largos meses donde sucedieron muchas cosas como que mi país (Perú) después de 36 años por fin va a un mundial, las ventas de cerveza de dispararon hasta el cielo y encima lo hicieron feriado ese día XD; luego la mala noticia que le dieron un año de suspensión nuestro mejor delantero – Se fue a llorar a una esquina pero luego volvió – el tráiler de los Vengadores Infinity War que estuvo de ptmr y por ultimo salió más información del juego de Monster Hunter World – se fue otra vez a llorar a una esquina por no tener dinero ni para el pasaje.

 **Steven:** Oye clopero, ya estás haciendo muy larga esta introducción.

 **The only 95:** Calla canoso, pero tienes razón mejor les dejo con el fic que para compensar la demora, solo la historia tiene 22K de palabras, rompí mi record otra vez.

 **Steven:** Y esta vez no te fumaste ningún Review.

 **The only 95:** Si… incluso tuve que ir voluntariamente a rehabilitación para dejarlo.

 **Steven:** ¿Tuviste? Más bien tuvimos que hacerlo Nest, Blizz, Metamorf y yo, ya que ni querías dejar la casa. Si seguías fumando eso de seguro hasta hubieras puesto Lemon a este y los otros fics.

 **The only 95:** No me hubiera arrepentido 7w7.

 **Steven:** No te voy a dejar que pongas Lemon, ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso.

 **The only 95:** Aguafiestas, pero bueno queridos lectores no los interrumpo más porque yo sé para qué están aquí, ustedes lo saben, esa sombra que los observa en una esquina esperando el momento que estén desprevenidos para atacarlos también lo sabe :P. Y sin más que decir ¡A LEER SE A DICHO!

* * *

Tres meses fue el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para que por fin la alerta dada por el Gran cazador del Gremio se levantara. (N/A: Y también fue el tiempo para que este escritor por fin se digne a publicar :v)  
En todo ese tiempo no hubo rastro ni presencia de la cazadora Emiko dándoles una sensación de tranquilidad solo a los pobladores y cazadores que recién inician de la aldea Yukumo, sin embargo los miembros del Gremio no se confiaban, entre ellos Satoru que era él que mas conocía a su ex-compañera y dudaba que esta se haya retirado así sin más.

Tal vez ahora piensen, si los miembros del Gremio intuían que la asesina de cazares aun rondaban cerca de Yukumo ¿Por qué levantar la alerta en toda la aldea? La respuesta a esa pregunta era sencilla por dos razones; la primera era que el aprendizaje de la siguiente generación de cazadores no se podía ver truncada, ya perdieron tres meses, un tiempo valioso en el cual muchos pudieron pasar de rango, y la segunda razón eran los mismo pobladores, no era factible tenerlos asustando a cada rato diciéndoles que había una asesina que había matado a más 100 cazadores; es mejor darles una falsa sensación de seguridad que tenerlos atemorizados de por vida, fueron las palabras del Gran Cazador que fue apoyado por todo el Gremio sabiendo que era la mejor solución… por ahora.

Aunque estos tres meses no fueron desperdiciados del todo ya que varios jóvenes cazadores pese a no poder salir a misiones, aprovecharon para entrenar por su cuenta como es el caso de la wyverian Mina y el peliplateado amante de la lectura para mayores, Ezio; o entrenar gracias a la ayuda de un tutor como el dragón de otro mundo Spike, el cazador del parche Aurian y el presumido rubio Ichiro el cual ha comenzado a demostrar una técnica mucho mas pulida con la gran espada.

Los nombrados, a excepción de Ezio; se encontraban con un reducido número de alumnos en el salón de clase de la escuela de cazadores que fueron recién abiertas sus puertas luego de un largo tiempo.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Es bueno verlos de vuelta – sonrió con autosuficiencia la joven maestra – por su bien espero que no hayan estado de vagos estos tres meses.

Se oyó un tosido de un alumno cualquiera en la clase, la maestra simplemente atino a contar los alumnos presentes para luego soltar un pesado suspiro.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Parece que este año se retiraron mas – dijo de manera cancina y procedió a tomar una tiza para escribir en la pizarra _PRUEBA ESPECIAL_.

 **Alumnos:** ¿¡Qué!? – fue lo que gritaron al unisonó.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Antes que se comiencen a quejar inútiles no es una prueba escrita sino una de practica – se pudo oír varios suspiro de algunos alumnos en el salón… entre ellos se encontraba Aurian.

 _Paam!_

La puerta fue abierta de improviso y en el umbral se encontraba un cazador de armadura asimétrica, ojo carmesí y pelo plateado el cual respiraba agitadamente.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Lo… siento… se… me hizo… tarde – dijo mientras pasaba al aula y tomaba asiento cerca a Aurian y Spike, los cuales lo veían sorprendidos.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Al parecer alguien por fin decidió retomar las clases donde se quedo – hablo molesta y con el seño fruncido al ver a Ezio.

El peliplata hizo oídos sordos a lo que dijo la maestra. Mey suprimiendo las ganas de aplastarlo con su martillo, procedió a seguir escribiendo en la pizarra.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _Tss_ Ezio – susurro tratando de llamar la atención de Ezio, lo cual funciono – ¿Por qué estas en nuestra clase y… a caso tú y la maestra ya se conocen?

 **Ezio Fudo:** Es una historia curiosa, la verdad es que yo abandone la escuela de cazadores por un tiempo… un año para ser exactos jejeje – soltó una forzada risa.

 **Spike:** ¿Por qué abandonaste la escuela? – pregunto el dragón que se unió a la conversación.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Cuando pase de rango de novato a principiante, un día descubrí mi pasión, una igual de grande que el ser cazador – hablo orgullosamente.

 **Spike:** Tiene que ver con esa trilogía.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Exacto, eso libros son muy costosos por lo que tuve que hacer varias misiones hasta conseguir el dinero de la segunda parte.

Tanto Aurian como Spike se lo quedaron viendo con una cara de _¿Enserio?_ , ya conocían los gustos de su nuevo amigo por ese tipo de lectura pero nunca esperaron que él haya abandonado la escuela de cazadores para conseguir esos libros.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Pero no solo por eso me retire – dijo con una sonrisa ganándose la atención de sus amigos – también lo hice para mejorar mi arma para que tenga un ataque elemental.

Las armas elementales no son raras pero si son muy difíciles de fabricar ya que los materiales son complicados de hallar, claro que depende del nivel de armas elementales.

Las más básicas se pueden fabricar gracias a hierbas u otros materiales simples, un ejemplo seria la hierba fuego que aparte de ser medicinal también se puede fabricar armas con el elemento fuego pero estas armas no tienen mucho de ese elemento.  
Las armas de un nivel intermedio están hechas de partes de minerales raros o insectos como por ejemplo el bicho eléctrico con el cual puedes crear armas con el elemento electricidad.  
Y por último, las armas elementales de un nivel alto que son hechas con partes de monstruos que presentan un ataque elemental, como el Rathalos el cual tiene en su interior una bolsa donde almacena su fuego, muy difícil de extraer ya que requiere sumo cuidado o si no se echa a perder ese órgano tan preciado por los cazadores.

Hasta ahora Spike solo llego a ver dos armas elementales las cuales eran de su maestro Satoru y la de la asesina de cazadores; y que su amigo Ezio tenga una sí que lo tomo por sorpresa.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Con un arma elemental se me hará más fácil la caza de monstruos y así subir más rápido de rango – dijo orgullosamente el peliplata.

Spike recordó algo que le había dicho antes su maestro relacionado a las armas elementales y los monstruos; abrió su boca para contarle a Ezio pero ni siquiera llego a mencionar una palabra pues la maestra golpeo la pizarra ganándose la atención de toda la clase.

 **Mey Okamishi:** ¡Escuchen, acá e anotado los requisitos que necesitan para pasar de rango!

Y precisamente en la pizarra habían cinco requisitos que decían:  
 _-Tener más de 5 misiones de una estrella.  
-Tener más de 3 misiones de dos estrellas.  
-Sacar una nota mayor a 70 puntos de un examen de 100 preguntas.  
-Poder fabricar como mínimo 3 materiales básicos.  
-Cumplir si o si la PRUEBA ESPECIAL._

La cara de la mayoría de alumnos era una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, prácticamente recién habían regresado de sus _"vacaciones"_ y ya les estaban dejando una larga tarea más un próximo examen de 100 preguntas. (N/A: Cualquier similitud con la vida real es mera coincidencia)

Cada uno en su mente tenía pensamientos distintos sobre lo que había en la pizarra.

 **Spike:** _*Tendré que estudiar para ese examen*_

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*¿Por qué examen escrito?*_ – se llevo ambas manos a la cara.

 **Mina Hikari:** _*Aparte de la PRUEBA ESPECIAL, el resto no lo veo tan complicado*_

 **Ezio Fudo:** _*Debí tomarme un año más…*_

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** _*No representa un reto para mí*_ – miro al resto de sus compañeros con aires de superioridad – _*Aunque para estos, si les será difícil*_

Y así como ellos, el resto de los jóvenes cazadores tenían sus propios pensamientos aunque estos más rondaban por la PRUEBA ESPECIAL y el examen escrito.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Antes de comenzar ¿Alguien tiene una preguntas respecto a lo que escribí? – Casi todos levantaron la mano – dejando de lado lo de la PRUEBA ESPECIAL ya que eso lo explicare más adelante.

Dicho eso, solo dos alumnos quedaron con las manos levantadas. La profesora le indico a uno de ellos que preguntara.

 **Alumno cazador 1:** ¿Solo es necesario fabricar tres materiales básicos?

 **Mey Okamishi:** No, en realidad eso sería para tener una nota aceptable – procedió a explicar – Hacer una Poción, Antídoto y un Disolvente es lo que la mayoría hace, pero si deseas subir más la nota tendrías que fabricar otras cosas de mas nivel, eso te puede servir de mucho ya que al final los requisitos tendrán una nota la cual se les sumara y se sacara un promedio para ver quienes pasaron de rango y quienes no – muchos en su mente ya estaban haciendo cálculos para poder sacar más nota en los requisitos sencillos y así cubrir los demás – pero obviamente la PRUEBA ESPECIAL y el examen escrito tienen mayor peso representando el 35% cada una, mientras que los otros representan un 10% cada uno; para subir de rango necesitan tener un promedio mayor o igual al 80%.

La maestra de practica sonrió al ver la cara decepción de sus alumnos, nunca se cansaba de ver esas caras de aquellos que creían poder subir de rango solo por tener muchas misiones cumplidas o fabricar materiales.

 **Spike:** _*Eso significa que si no cumples uno de los dos requisitos más importantes, no podrás pasar de rango*_ – pensó angustiado.

El peliverde estaba en lo correcto, si no llegabas a cumplir la PRUEBA ESPECIAL o aprobabas el examen escrito significaría perder el 35%, no hace falta ser muy listo para saber sin ese preciado 35% ya estabas jodido.

 **Alumno cazador 2:** Profesora yo tengo otra pregunta – Mey le dio la palabra – ¿Cuándo será el examen escrito?

 **Mey Okamishi:** Sera antes del festival.

Todos en el salón a excepción de Spike e Ichiro soltaron otro gran _"¿¡QUE!?"_ el cual fue oído por toda la aldea Yukumo.

Spike no entendía porque el alboroto en el salón, le iba a preguntar a su amigo mas este hablo primero.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Pero no falta mucho para el festival de la aldea! – su queja también fue apoyada por el resto de la clase.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Entonces les sugiero ir estudiando de una vez – miro seriamente a cada uno logrando callarlos, claro que también ayudaba el enorme martillo que sostenía – ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Nadie alzo la mano – bien… – dijo guardando su arma – sobre lo de la PRUEBA ESPECIAL consiste en una misión de equipos para cazar a un monstruo llamado Gran Jaggi.

Todos sonrieron confiados ya que una misión con su equipo seria cosa fácil, mas no esperaron lo siguiente que les tenía preparado su maestra de prácticas.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Con la diferencia que no será su equipo de siempre – esas palabras hizo surgir la duda en toda la clase – para esta PRUEBA ESPECIAL se formaran un equipo de 3 escogidos al azar, este equipo tendrá que cazar al Gran Jaggi en uno de tres lugares escogidos también al azar y se les dará un tiempo límite que será hasta que el sol llegue a su punto más alto; de no cumplir con la misión en ese tiempo dado reprobaran la PRUEBA ESPECIAL y por ende no subirán de rango.

El salón se sumió en un profundo y largo silencio, y no era para menos ya que con lo que les dijo su maestra hizo surgir la angustia en cada alumno, inclusive en el rubio el cual trataba de ocultarlo muy bien.

 **Spike:** _*Esto es malo, muy malo*_ – pensó el dragón peliverde viendo discretamente a Aurian y Mina – _*Nosotros ya tenemos una idea de cómo atacar cuando cazamos en equipo, pero eso nos tomo tiempo para pulirlo aunque sea un poco*_ – luego dirigió su vista a la maestra – _*Ahora ella nos obliga a cazar a una bestia con un equipo formado al azar sin siquiera conocerlos*_

Su maestro le contaba sobre las misiones donde caza con un equipo; lo primero que uno debe tener en cuenta es la confianza mutua con los miembros del equipo, luego conocer tanto las ventajas como desventajas de cada uno para armar una estrategia de ataque y por ultimo cubrirse las espaldas.

 **Alumna cazadora:** ¡Esto es injusto como nos pueden mandar a cazar con un equipo recién formado! – le encaro a la maestra.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Un cazador debe estar preparado para las adversidades, así llueva o truene la misión a de ser cumplida – hablo firmemente – eso también incluye los equipos, nunca se sabe cuando su vida este en peligro y la única manera de sobrevivir sea trabajando con unos desconocidos. Si en los equipos se van a formar tienen sus diferencias pues tendrán que dejarlas a un lado si desean pasar de rango, de otro modo – con su mano señalo la puerta del salón – se pueden retirar de una vez ya que no van a servir como cazadores.

Todos guardaron silencio ante la dura verdad, por algo solo estaba presenta medio salón porque los que se retiraron se dieron cuenta que la vida de un cazador no es tan simple como muchos creen, ellos arriesgan su propia vida combatiendo a enormes bestias, entrenan cada día para estar en forma, estudian a sus presas antes de cazarlas, mejoran sus armas y armaduras con materiales que obtienen con el sudor de su frente; todo eso y más es lo que hace un cazador mas la gente solo llega a ver lo superficial cuando ellos llegan sonrientes a su aldea después de una misión cumplida ganando fortuna y el reconocimiento de los demás, por eso muchos sueñan con ser un cazador sin embargo para cumplir ese sueño se requiere una gran determinación y esfuerzo.

Aquella mitad del salón que quedaba no se iban a dar por vencidos, no iban a salir del aula cabizbajos resignándose a dejar su sueño, en especial nuestro dragón peliverde que a pesar de lo que vivió durante estos tres meses no iba a rendirse o retroceder, él tenía ya su propia misión la cual era proteger el mundo de donde provenía así como este, muchas vidas dependían de él, vidas que le fueron confiadas por el dios de ese mundo.

 **Spike:** _*Mi maestro también confía en mí, no lo defraudare*_ – pensó con determinación.

 **Mey Okamishi:** _*Están madurando estos mocosos*_ – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver los rostros de seriedad y confianza de sus alumnos – Ya que nadie se ha retirado supongo que han aceptado seguir el camino de un cazador, entonces…

Camino hasta el escritorio y cogió una pequeña urna decorada al estilo oriental con dibujos de un árbol de cerezo.

 **Mey Okamishi:** En esta urna están los nombre de todos los presente, se sacaran tres al azar para formar un equipo y no quiero escuchar quejar OK – los estudiantes asintieron – antes de continuar solo este día se formaran tres equipo y cada equipo ira a una zona distinta que será escogida también al azar, a los que no les toque su nombre mañana continuara con la PRUEBA ESPECIAL.

Con eso dicho, la maestra metió su mano en la urna para comenzar con la formación de los equipos.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Ezio Fudo – dijo mostrando el papel, luego procedió a sacar otro.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Por favor que me toque un buen equipo – murmuro cruzando sus dedos.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Aurian Yagami.

El peliplata volteo a ver al chico del parche el cual le respondió mostrándole su pulgar arriba, es una suerte que ambos ya se hayan conocido y hecho amigos… aunque fueran por conseguir unos libros para adultos.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Y por ultimo… Randy Takashi.

Alzo la mano uno de los alumnos. Ezio y Aurian vieron que era un chico que poseía una armadura blanca con escamas amarillas pero no eran escamas de reptil sino de… ¿pez?, con un casco que ocultaba sus orejas y su frente sin embargo era visible su largo cabello negro a la altura de sus hombros, así como su rostro con unos ojos completamente oscuros, esa era una característica típica de los wyverian así que supusieron que pertenecía a esa raza.

 _ **°IMAGEN 1: goo. gl/5JqzEK**_

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Mientras no sea la wyverian, por mi bien*_ – con el seño fruncido vio a la peliceleste.

 **Mey Okamishi:** El otro equipo lo conforma – saco un papel de la urna – Mina Hikari.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Hablando de la tabla*_

 **Mina Hikari:** _*No sé porque me entraron unas ganas de usar al pirata de tiro al blanco*_

 **Mey Okamishi:** Katsuro Kishaba.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Maldición, me toco con una del equipo de los fracasados – dijo sin descaro el pelimostaza.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Jajaja mala suerte hermano – se burlo una chica de pelo crema.

La wyverian maldijo por lo bajo ya que le había tocado con uno de los gemelos lame botas que siempre acompañaban al presumido rubio Ichiro Chisaku.

 **Mina Hikari:** _*Me toco alguien peor que el pirata idiota, genial*_

 **Mey Okamishi:** Finalmente… Hisoka Ongaku.

Un joven cazador un poco rechoncho y de pelo negro corto, se encogió en su asiento al oír su nombre para luego taparse el rostro con uno de los libros que tenía a la mano; aquella acción no fue pasada por alto por el gemelo Kishaba y Mina.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** _*Una wyverian y un gordo cobarde, que suerte la mía*_ – pensó con fastidio.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Ahora el último equipo – la tensión se podía sentir en el aire mientras escogía un papel de la urna – Katsumi Kishaba.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Por favor que me toque con mi Ichiro, por favor que me toque con mi Ichiro – rogaba la pelicrema en su asiento para que su rubio amor platónico este en el mismo equipo.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Spike.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** ¡No, porque el fenómeno!

El dragón simplemente hizo oídos sordos a lo que dijo la gemela Kishaba aunque no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido.

 **Spike:** _*Igual que Mina tengo a uno de esos odioso gemelos en mi equipo*_ – pensó al dirigir su mirada a su compañera wyverian – _*Pero aun tengo chances de pasar la PRUEBA ESPECIAL, tal vez pueda convencerla de trabajar en equipo, será difícil pero lo intentare igual que con el próximo compañero o compañera que toque, claro mientras no sea…*_

 **Mey Okamishi:** Ichiro Chisaku.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** ¡SI! – celebro en su propio asiento.

El dragón se llevo ambas manos a la cara de cólera al ver que su equipo estaba conformado por una de las personas que más lo detestaba y viceversa, y como cereza del pastel también estaba la compañera de ese sujeto. Spike ya veía imposible el poder trabajar en equipo para cumplir la misión.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Mis más sentido pésame Spike*_ – se lamento por la mala suerte de su amigo escamoso.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Ya están los equipos, tienen 5 minutos para conocerse y escoger al líder del grupo.

La profesora saco un reloj de arena y le dio vuelta para que comenzara a tomar el tiempo.

 _[Con Aurian]_

 **Ezio Fudo:** Él y yo ya nos conocemos – dijo señalando a Aurian – dime qué hay de ti amigo, cuéntanos.

 **Randy Takashi:** Pueden llamarme Randy mucho gusto – saludo una sincera sonrisa – tengo 13 años, me apasiona la pesca pero también deseo ser un gran cazador en el futuro y conocer el mundo más allá de mi aldea natal.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Es la primera vez que escucho que a un wyverian le apasiona la pesca, usualmente es la artesanía o la ciencia – agrego el chico del parche.

 **Randy Takashi:** Yo no soy un wyverian – se quito los guantes de su armadura dejando anonadados a los dos cazadores humano – soy de la raza Gente de Mar.

La Gente de Mar se caracteriza por tener manos palmeada con largas uñas como es el caso de Randy pero también sus pies son palmeados, sus orejas son alargadas y poseen ojos negros como los de un wyverian. Viven en aldeas cerca al mar, son excelentes nadadores y pescadores gracias a sus singulares características; por eso respetan y cuidan el océano ya que les provee lo necesario para vivir.

 _ **°IMAGEN 2: goo. gl/b42aNi**_

Son seres pacíficos como los Wyverians y según últimas investigaciones se plantean hipótesis que ellos sean una sub-especie de wyverian que se adapto a la vida cerca al océano, pero aun así ellos prefieren ser llamados Gente de Mar y no Wyverians ya que su cultura cuenta que ellos descendieron de los peces.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Si he visto a muchos de tu raza cuando viajaba con mi padre a distintas aldeas pero es muy raro ver a uno lejos del océano.

 **Randy Takashi:** Yo vengo de la aldea Moga (N/A: Es la aldea de MH3U) – relato – no hay muchos cazadores que pertenezcan a mi raza por eso me siento orgulloso de representar a mi gente, aunque extraño el mar, las olas y el olor a sal en el aire – hablo un poco decaído pero luego uso una voz más alegre – pero es un pequeño sacrificio que hare para cumplir mi sueño.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Creo que nos llevaremos bien los tres – sonrió junto con Ezio que también le dio la razón.

 **Mey Okamishi:** ¡Tres minutos! – grito la profesora.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Hora de escoger al líder.

 **Aurian/Ezio/Randy:** Yo seré el líder – dijeron a la misma vez alzando sus manos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** …

 **Ezio Fudo:** …

 **Randy Takashi:** … esto nos va a tomar tiempo.

 _[Con Mina]_

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** ¡Ya te dije que yo seré el líder si quieren pasar de rango inútiles! – grito furioso.

 **Mina Hikari:** Lo dice el lame botas de ese rubio egocéntrico – contraataco la wyverian – mejor yo soy la líder.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Sobre mi cadáver – pronuncio amenazantemente – además Ichiro es mejor que tú y tu equipo de fracasados con ese pirata y el fenómeno.

 **Mina Hikari:** Al parecer ambos gemelos están enamorados de ese presumido – esa burla sí que enfureció al gemelo masculino que comenzó a discutir con la wyverian peliceleste.

El tercer miembro de ese conflictivo equipo se encontraba muy apartado más que nada por el miedo que le tenía a sus dos compañeros… aunque tampoco ayudaba mucho que él no fuera muy sociable que digamos.

 _[Con Spike]_

 **Mey Okamishi:** ¡Un minuto!

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Yo seré el líder – anuncio el rubio ganándose unos aplausos de la gemela y un suspiro de derrota del dragón.

El liderazgo de ese equipo lo tenía desde un principio Ichiro y Spike lo sabía, después de todo él tiene las de perder si la tercer miembro del grupo seguiría al rubio presumido hasta la muerte.

 **Spike:** Solo espero que esto acabe pronto – murmuro el peliverde ya queriendo salirse de ese equipo.

 **Mey Okamishi:** ¡Se acabo el tiempo! – En su mano tenía tres papeles doblados – El equipo conformado por Ezio Fudo, Aurian Yagami y Randy Takashi vengan – los tres nombrados se acercaron a la profesora – uno coja un papel.

Randy fue el que se ofreció para escoger el papel y sus compañeros aceptaron; una vez escogido el papel lo abrió y lo leyó.

 **Randy Takashi:** ¿Llanos? _*No sé porque no me gusta ese nombre*_

 **Mey Okamishi:** Ese será el lugar donde deberán cazar al Gran Jaggi – les dijo la profesora mandándoles a volver a sus lugares – que se acerque Mina Hikari, Katsuro Kishaba y Hisoka Ongaku – ese equipo se acerco a ella – tomen uno.

De nueva cuenta comenzó otra discusión de parte de Mina y el gemelo que hubiera terminado con una reprimenda de Mey de no ser por el cazador gordito que tomo tímidamente el papel mientras ellos discutían, lo abrió y se lo mostro a la profesora.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Montañas.

La wyverian y el gemelo Kishaba pararon de discutir al oír el lugar y luego se quedaron viendo al pobre Hisoka que se encogió en su lugar temeroso que le gritaran.

 **Mina Hikari:** Por lo menos es un lugar conocido – soltó ella y volvió a su lugar.

El gemelo no dijo nada y volvió a su lugar. Hisoka soltó un silencioso suspiro de alivio al ver que no se había ganado una reprimenda de sus compañeros.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Para el último equipo les toca cazar en… – ella misma abrió el papel – el Bosque.

Ichiro permaneció inmutable ante lo que dijo la profesora y Katsumi estaba más concentrada en admirar al rubio, sin embargo Spike era el único al que se le veía preocupado al tener que ir a cazar en un lugar que no conocía.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Eso es todo; cojan sus armar, armaduras, objetos que necesiten y vayan ahora mismo con la encargada que tiene las misiones que tendrán que tomar – los tres equipos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta del salón – Esperen se me olvidaba – soltó de repente la profesora deteniendo a los equipos en el acto que voltearon a verla – Uno siempre tiene que saber cuándo es el cazador… y cuando es la presa – dijo seriamente con un tono un poco sombrío – ahora si pueden retirarse.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Sweetie Belle:** Por aquí debe estar.

La pequeña hermana de Rarity junto con sus amigas habían conseguido un puesto en el periódico de su escuela, siendo escritoras de una pequeña columna que volvió muy famoso a ese periódico en todo Ponyville pero sin ideas de que publicar y con Diamond Tiara amenazándoles con publicar fotos vergonzosas de ellas si no traían algo bueno, tuvieron que recurrir a chismes e historias falsas que posiblemente lleguen a ofender a los mencionados.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Acá esta – sostuvo entre sus manos el diario de su hermana.

Publicar cosas de la vida privada de su hermana mayor significaba meterse en un gran lio pero en ese momento la pequeña no pensaba con toda claridad de lo que estaba haciendo.

Teniendo el diario de Rarity en sus manos no pudo resistir la tentación y lo abrió en lo último que llego a escribir su hermana.

 _"Querido diario, ya va más de una semana que ha desaparecido; mis amigas así como yo estamos muy preocupadas de que le haya pasado algo malo y por más que tratamos de buscarlo no encontramos ni un rastro.  
La Princesa Luna también se mostro preocupada y hace unos días mando a sus soldados nocturnos más fieles a que lo busquen por toda Equestria sin embargo no rindieron frutos su búsqueda.  
Twilight cada día se le ve más nerviosa, sabe que si Celestia se entera ella tendrá que asumir toda la culpa; tratamos de hacerle entender que la culpa fue de las 6 pero sigue insistiendo que fue solo de ella.  
Yo solo espero que lo encontremos sano y salvo, y que pueda perdonarnos."_

Releyó varias veces no comprendiendo a lo que se refería su hermana de que se había desaparecido o que la pueda perdonar, pero lo que si de verdad le sorprendió es que esté involucrada la Princesa Luna.

 **Sweetie Belle:** _*Y también le ocultan algo a la Princesa Celestia*_ – sea lo que haya escrito en su diario, era un gran chisme pero… – _*Es demasiado para escribirlo en el periódico, no quiero meter en problemas a mi hermana*_

Una cosa era publicar algo vergonzoso o una pequeña mentira; lo que estaba escrito en el diario de su hermana superaba esos límites.

 **Rarity:** ¡Ya llegue! – dijo la chica unicornio desde el primer piso.

Sweetie Belle rápidamente guardo el diario en su mochila y salió del cuarto de su hermana a hacer como que nada paso.

 **OoOoOoO**

En el patio de la casa de Satoru, encontramos al cazador errante atacando a diestra y siniestra a una enorme roca con su Gran espada Rathalos, pero había algo raro en él y era que su rostro reflejaba impotencia, miedo e ira mientras atacaba.

No hace mucho Spike había venido a su casa para informarle a su maestro que tenía una PRUEBA ESPECIAL en los bosques con un nuevo equipo que el dragón no llego a mencionar.

Satoru y sus gatos le dijeron que tuviera cuidado, Spike solo asintió y se fue de la casa. Si se preguntan por Yoko pues ella se había enojado mucho con él hace unos días durante el entrenamiento del dragón y desde ese momento ellos dos se habían vuelto distantes, ya casi ni se dirigían la palabra.

 _CRACK!_

La mitad de la hoja de la Gran espada se había introducido en la piedra, su portador solo se quedo quieto en su lugar recuperando el aliento.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Yo no puedo hacer nada ante las órdenes del Gran Cazador*_ – pensó con frustración.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¡No puede levantar la alerta Gran cazador! – Exigió – ¡ella aun puede estar ahí!

 **Gran Cazador:** Comprendo tu preocupación Satoru – le contesto amablemente – pero tienes que pensar en los jóvenes cazadores y el resto de los pobladores de Yukumo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Precisamente eso hago señor. Ella no tendría piedad en eliminar a los jóvenes o cualquier civil, tenemos que acabar con ella de una vez.

 **¿?:** ¿Y porque no hiciste eso cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

Satoru se petrifico ante tales palabras que revivía su pasado, giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta de dónde provino aquella voz encontrándose con Yamato Chisaku. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para tratar de entender como él sabía de su pasado con Emiko pero más importante, como el Chisaku descubrió que él en algún momento de su vida tenía la oportunidad para matarla cuando los únicos con el conocimiento de aquella información eran el Gran Cazador y Spike.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Oh, ya me acuerdo porque no pudiste acabarla, tenias que proteger a ese fenómeno que tienes de aprendiz.

La duda se había ido al comprender que Yamato se refería a la pelea que tuvo con Emiko recientemente pero pronto apareció la ira en su ser al escucharlo insultar a Spike.

 **Gran Cazador:** Suficiente Yamato – intervino antes que las cosas se pongan peores – y en cuanto a lo que dijiste Satoru – el nombrado giro para verlo – Ya vamos tres meses con la alerta en toda la aldea, no podemos vivir así y el entrenamiento de la nueva generación de cazadores no se puede truncar, espero que lo comprendas.

 _-Fin del flashback:_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Cuesta aceptarlo pero tiene razón – de un solo movimiento saco su arma de la roca – hasta entonces – sostuvo con ambas manos su Gran espada Rathalos y se puso en posición de ataque – me tengo que preparar por si la vuelvo a encontrar.

…

[LLANOS – DÍA – ZONA 0]  
 _[Con Ezio, Aurian y Randy]_

 ** _°IMAGEN 3: goo. gl/AXKaiy_**

 **Randy Takashi:** ¡NOOOOO, PORQUE TUVE QUE ESCOGER ESE PAPEL!

El joven cazador perteneciente a la Gente de mar, arrodillado golpeaba con cólera el arenoso y caliente suelo. Si amigos la zona a donde tenían que cazar ellos eran los llanos o más conocido como desierto, algo que no le sentaba nada bien al pobre de Randy.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Y creía que yo era exagerado – apareció una gota en su frente.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Pero enserio que este lugar es un horno y eso que estamos en la sombra.

 **Randy Takashi:** Lo siento por eso, usualmente soy tranquilo – dijo mientras se paraba y se sacudía los restos de arena de su armadura – pero hay algo que mi raza odia y son los lugares secos, si nuestra piel no se humecta con regularidad se nos cuartea es horrible y doloroso.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Entonces tomemos las cosas del baúl azul y cacemos al Gran Jaggi rápido, no quiero sudar dentro de esta armadura – se saco la capucha para refrescarse un poco.

 **Aurian Yagami:** La mía es de cuero… dudo que vuelva a casa sin una escaldadura – sus compañeros pusieron muecas de dolor al ver la armadura que portaba Aurian. (N/A: Los que se hayan escaldado sabrán que no es nada bonito y más si es en cierta zona entre las piernas)

El equipo agarro las cosas del baúl azul como pociones, piedras de afilar, carne para cada uno y una sustancia blanca que venían en tres frascos que al beberla les ayudaría a soportar el calor del desierto pero se pusieron de acuerdo para no tomarla hasta que encontraran al Gran Jaggi ya que esa bebida tenía un tiempo de duración.

…

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 0]  
 _[Con Mina, Katsuro e Hisoka]_

 ** _°IMAGEN 4: goo. gl/pb9CbJ_**

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** ¡Iremos a la zona 2 donde está el nido de los Jaggis, hay encontraremos a su líder y si no está iremos a las otras zonas!

 **Mina Hikari:** Al parecer no piensas lame botas – le contesto seriamente y cruzada de brazos – tenemos que ir a la zona 5 donde están las presas y por lógica aparecerán los depredadores, hay esperaremos al Gran Jaggi.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** No – soltó rotundamente – solo desperdiciaríamos tiempo esperando a que aparezca.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¿Y buscarlo por todas las zonas es una mejor opción? Hacer eso solo nos cansaría a tal punto que si por pura suerte encontramos al Gran Jaggi con la justas tendríamos las fuerzas para levantar nuestras armas.

 **Hisoka Ongaku:** Ah, no de… debemos perder el tiempo…

El tercer miembro del grupo trato de detener la discusión pero era una tarea imposible; uno porque ni Mina ni Katsuro iban a aceptar la idea del otro y dos porque el gordito cazador usaba un tono de voz tan bajo que incluso el mismo sonido del ambiente lo callaba.

Al parecer este conflictivo grupo tendrá que solucionar primero sus problemas antes de comenzar a cazar y para su mala suerte el tiempo estaba en su contra.

…

[BOSQUE – ZONA 0 – DÍA]  
 _[Con Katsumi, Spike e Ichiro]_

 ** _°IMAGEN 5: goo. gl/Sb6kvF_**

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Escucha fenómeno.

El rubio se encontraba frente a Spike y al costado de la gemela: en todo el transcurso para llegar al húmedo bosque no se dirigieron la palabra pero eso cambio ni bien pusieron un pie en la zona 0.  
Ahora Ichiro le lanzaba esa típica mirada de superioridad al dragón que ni llego a inmutarse en ningún momento.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Quiero pasar de rango lo más rápido posible y demostrarle a todos aquellos inútiles como tú – Spike frunció el ceño – que nunca me llegaran a los talones porque yo soy un Chisaku y mi apellido ya de por si les debe dar a entender que estoy destinado a ser el más grande cazador de la historia.

El peliverde se lo quedo mirando fijamente sin responderle, aquello hizo sonreír al rubio al creer que había dejado sin palabras al que él consideraba un fenómeno. Dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente con la gemela que lo seguía como si fuera su propia sombra.

 **Spike:** El apellido y tu linaje no significan nada – le dijo en voz alta.

El rubio se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar aquellas palabras que le trajeron un recuerdo de lo que paso hace unas semanas atrás.

 _-Flashback:_

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento privado de la familia Chisaku; vemos al más joven de ese linaje y considerado un prodigio en aquella generación, Ichiro Chisaku. Pero lejos de encontrarlo como siempre portando una armadura costosa y bien pulida, ahora el rubio estaba en pésimo estado con una ropa llena de tierra, arrodillado con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo mientras tenia la hoja de una espada cerca a su nuca.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Que decepcionante – ella era la que sostenía el arma con la cual tenía sometido al joven cazador – tú y ese grupo del aprendiz de Satoru son igual de decepcionantes.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** ¡Cállate! – Pronuncio y alzo su rostro reflejando en sus ojos una gran ira – No me compares con ellos, en especial con ese fenómeno, ¡Yo soy un Chisaku, mi linaje viene de grandes cazadores y yo seré mejor cazador de todos los tiem… UGHH!

El rubio no siguió hablando por el inmenso dolor que tuvo en el estomago gracias a la patada que le dio Emiko.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** El apellido y tu linaje no significan nada – dijo fríamente, luego arrojo el arma a un costado – hasta que no comprendas eso te quedaras estancado donde estas y otros no tardaran en superarte, como el aprendiz de Satoru que esta a nada de alcanzarte.

La asesina de cazadores se retiro del campo de entrenamiento dejando solo a Ichiro que se seguía retorciendo de dolor.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Spike:** Si crees que solo por llevar un apellido de grande cazadores significa que tú también lo serás, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado – el rubio aun le seguía dando la espalda – Un ejemplo es mi maestro; él es hijo de unos simples comerciantes, su apellido no viene de un noble linaje pero aun así en una pequeña aldea llamada Kokoto él forjo su destino, con mucho tiempo, dedicación y perseverancia llego hasta donde está siendo conocido en todas las aldeas como el "Cazador Errante" gracias a su propio esfuerzo.

Ichiro apretó los puños, su enojo crecía con cada palabra que salía de la boca del dragón y su rostro reflejaba todo eso, inclusive llego a asustar un poco a Katsumi.

 **Spike:** Y así como mí maestro yo me esforzare para ser el mejor cazador.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** JajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

La risa forzada del rubio descoloco de lugar tanto al dragón como a la gemela.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** JAJAJA ahhh que fracasados – volteo para encarar al peliverde – tanto tú como Satoru son iguales, idiotas que creen que con esfuerzo pueden lograr sus metas pero te digo algo, al final ustedes tendrán el mismo destino – sonrió perversamente – acabar 5 metros bajo tierra con todo el mundo olvidándoles un par de años después.

El dragón por primera vez comenzó a tener miedo al ver aquella sonrisa de Ichiro que le recordó a la ex-compañera de Satoru, junto con esa forma tan oscura de hablar.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** A diferencia de ustedes los Chisaku cada generación han sido grandes cazadores, ni linaje nunca será olvidado, al contrario hare que todos los cazadores conozcan el apellido Chisaku y lo relacionen al más grande cazador que haya existido en la historia, yo.

Dicho eso el joven Chisaku se fue dejando sin palabras a Spike.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** _*Ese fenómeno nunca me superara*_ – pensó confiado.

…

[LLANOS – DÍA – ZONA 10]  
 _[Con Ezio, Aurian y Randy]_

 ** _°IMAGEN 6: goo. gl/xUvttd_**

Los tres desdichados cazadores caminaban sin un rumbo fijo en medio del sofocante desierto con Aurian de rato en rato acomodándose sus pantalones de cuero al ya sentir un fastidio creciente en la entrepierna, Randy mojándose de apoco la cabeza con una cantimplora de agua que por suerte trajo entre sus cosas y por ultimo pero no menos importante Ezio que con unos binoculares buscaba al Gran Jaggi sin ningún resultado favorable.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Alguna señal del monstruo ese? – El peliplata negó con la cabeza – Rayos.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Dudo que alguna criatura soporte todo este calor – menciono fastidiado mientras aun veía por los binoculares.

 **Randy Takashi:** Hablemos de otra cosa que no sea el calor por favor – dijo y luego se volvió a echar otro poco del agua de su botella.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Cómo qué?

 **Aurian Yagami:** Que tal si le ponemos un nombre a nuestro equipo – sus compañeros se lo quedaron mirando extrañados – ¿Qué, no me digan que fui el único en no pensar en eso?

 **Ezio Fudo:** Bueno… y que nombre sugieres tú – dejo los binoculares para descansar su vista.

 **Aurian Yagami:** mmm… que tal… el equipo asombroso.

 **Ezio Fudo:** …

 **Randy Takashi:** …

 **Aurian Yagami:** Si… ni a mí me gusta – menciono apena rascándose la nuca – alguna otra sugerencia – Ezio y Randy negaron, al parecer a ninguno se les ocurría un nombre original. (N/A: Que tal el equipo de OCs prestados :v)

Viendo que la charla no iba a ningún lado Ezio volvió a usar los binoculares para buscar a su presa.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡Lo encontré! – su grito asusto a sus compañeros.

 **Randy Takashi:** Ya saben que hacer – les dijo.

Los tres sacaron de su pequeña maleta en la cintura, un frasco con un líquido blanco en su interior y se lo tomaron de un trago.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Síganme – ordeno el peliplata.

Gracias a esa bebida el calor en sus cuerpos había desaparecido por lo que corrieron detrás de Ezio como si estuvieran en un fresco campo con nada más que césped alrededor en vez de un desierto.

 _Pum!_

Randy y Ezio se detuvieron al escuchar un golpe detrás de ellos y en efecto así fue cuando vieron al pelinegro con puntas carmesí tirado en la arena con toda su cara hundida en ella.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Aurian que paso? – dijo preocupado al ver como el susodicho se levantaba escupiendo la arena que había entrado a su boca.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Me dio sueño y quise echarme un ratito a descansar – Ezio puso cara de no entender lo que decía – ¡Me caí pues idiota!

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡Oye no me llames idiota! – le respondió ofendido.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Entonces no hagas ese tipo de preguntas – dijo igual de molesto.

 **Randy Takashi:** Ya, no discutan – se interpuso en medio de ellos – ¿Con que te tropezaste Aurian? – le pregunto al cazador del parche.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Con esa piedra – señalo una piedra con una forma inusual – estúpida piedra – molesto comenzó a patearla.

El peliplata y el pelinegro veían con extrañeza aquella piedra; mientras corrían ellos dos iban al frente y en ningún momento vieron aquella piedra con la que se tropezó Aurian, aquello era muy extraño.

Aurian por fin se desquito dejando de patear la piedra y se acerco a sus amigos para seguir con la caza pero un remezón en el lugar puso en alerta al equipo.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Terremoto?

 **Randy Takashi:** ¿En un desierto?

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ah… chicos… – con su dedo señalo el objeto que lo había hecho tropezar – ¿las piedras se hunden?

Con asombro vieron como aquella piedra se hundía poco a poco y una vez que desapareció de la vista de los cazadores, el temblor ceso.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Qué fue e…

 _PAAM!_

Una enorme criatura salió de improviso de la arena empujando fuertemente a tres cazadores que terminaron rodando un par de metros.

 _GRAAAAAHHH!_

…

[MONTAÑAS – ZONA 7 – DÍA]  
 _[Con Mina, Katsuro e Hisoka]_

 ** _°IMAGEN 7: goo. gl/rqa34J_**

Este grupo termino con cada uno yéndose por su lado… bueno dos de ellos se fueron por su lado y el tercero al no saber qué hacer no le quedo de otra más que ir por su cuenta.

En este momento Mina estaba sola en aquella zona esperando escondida entre la hierba alta a que apareciera el Gran Jaggi a cazar a esos Gaguas que rondaban por ahí.

 **Mina Hikari:** _*Porque tarda tanto*_ – pensó la wyverian que ya tenía hace rato su arco listo con una flecha.

 _CRAAA! CRAAA!_

Aquel rugido asusto a los tontos animales que hasta por el miedo comenzaron a chocar entre ellos, incluso uno quedo noqueado por correr directo a un árbol.

Mina tenso su arco esperando a que apareciera el Gran Jaggi; espero y espero pero no hacia acto de presencia el monstruo.

 _CRAAA! CRAAA!_

Era el rugido de un animal que provenía de otra zona, exactamente la zona 9 con la cual conectaba en la que estaba ella.

 **Mina Hikari:** Por lo menos no esta tan lejos.

Guardo su arco y se fue corriendo a aquella zona, a pesar de que no esté su equipo igual lucharía con el Gran Jaggi.

[MONTAÑAS – ZONA 9 – DÍA]

 ** _°IMAGEN 8: goo. gl/ZAcVE2_**

Llego a la zona sin problemas más para su sorpresa, el animal al que buscaba no se encontraba en ese lugar.

 **Mina Hikari:** _*¿Habrá huido?*_

Justo en ese momento por los otros dos caminos que conectaban a la zona 9 aparecieron sus compañeros de equipo; Katsuro Kishaba que apareció por el camino que conectaba a la zona 8 e Hisoka Ongaku que se mostro por el camino que conectaba a la zona 3.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** ¡Lo dejaste escapar! – le señalo a la peliceleste como si tuviera la culpa.

 **Mina Hikari:** Yo recién acabo de llegar tarado – contesto cruzándose de brazos – escuche un rugido, creí que era el Gran Jaggi pero cuando llegue al lugar estaba vacío, tal vez huyo por los otros caminos.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Yo estuve en la zona 8, oí el rugido también y vine para acá; de haber huido por el camino que tome ya me habría topado con él, así que solo queda…

Tanto Mina como Katsuro dirigieron su vista al tercer miembro del equipo que comenzó a asustarse por la mirada fría de sus dos compañeros y negó rápidamente con su cabeza dando a entender que él no se topo con la criatura que buscaban.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** No lo niegues gordo, de seguro te topaste con él y por cobarde lo dejaste huir – le acuso el gemelo.

 **Mina Hikari:** Espera un momento lame botas – interrumpió al pelimostaza y de paso lo hizo enfurecer por el apodo – él llego por la zona 3, ese camino es muy estrecho para un animal de gran tamaño como el Gran Jaggi, es imposible que haya escapado por ese lugar.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Entonces que, escapo volando – opino sarcásticamente.

 _CRAAA! CRAAA!_

Aquel rugido venia del cielo y cuando ellos alzaron la vista vieron como una enorme criatura alada descendía en medio de la zona 9 levantando una gran cortina de polvo que obligo al grupo a cubrir sus rostros.

 _CRAAA! CRAAA!_

…

[BOSQUE – ZONA 3 – DÍA]  
 _[Con Katsumi, Spike e Ichiro]_

 _ **°IMAGEN 9: goo. gl/Tgrdu5**_

El último de los equipos se encontraba buscando al Gran Jaggi en el inundado bosque, si como leen inundado ya que por las zonas por donde ya habían investigado siempre había agua que les llegaba casi a la altura de las rodillas. Ichiro iba caminando acompañado de la gemela que se le apegaba mucho al rubio y por ultimo Spike que estaba siempre tres pasos atrás.

 **Spike:** _*Me pregunto cómo estará Aurian y Mina*_ – pensó en sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo, viendo su situación puede que incluso estén mejor que él.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Alto – ordeno a su grupo.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué es lo que pa…?

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Silencio fenómeno.

El dragón tenía unas tremendas ganar de responderle al rubio mas unos leves gruñidos provenientes de una cueva captaron su atención.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** ¿Es el Gran Jaggi? – pregunto la cazadora.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Tal vez, pero sea lo que sea – desenfundo su gran espada – lo matare.

La espada que portaba Ichiro era una gran espada toda de metal, curveada y con unos enormes dientes filosos, dicha arma tenia por nombre "Hoja devastadora".

 ** _°IMAGEN 10: goo. gl/NQZLvp_**

Katsumi también saco su arma que resulto ser una Ballesta Pesada hecha de huesos de animales y con un cañón de metal, el nombre de dicha arma era "Disparador hueso".

 ** _°IMAGEN 11: goo. gl/7qb4Qb_**

El dragón saco su confiable Espada y Escudo "Daga de cazador", y se preparo para encarar a la bestia de la cueva la cual comenzaba a soltar gruñidos cada vez más fuertes. El agua comenzó a temblar en aquella zona para asombro del dragón.

 **Spike:** _*¿Qué?*_ – las pisadas de la bestia dentro de la cueva se escuchaban fuertes y pesadas, sus compañeros de equipo no lo notaron pero él sí, eran como cuatro patas y algo que se arrastraba lo que se escuchaba – _*Un Gran Jaggi usa sus dos patas para movilizarse y no arrastra su cola…*_ ¡Ese no es un Gran Jaggi!

Ichiro y Katsumi voltearon a ver al peliverde y antes de que cualquiera de ellos le dirigiera la palabra al dragón, una enorme bola de agua salió de la cueva en dirección al grupo.

 _SPLASH!_

Esa bola de agua cayó frente al grupo levantando una ola de casi 2 metros que termino arrastrando a dos de los tres miembros del equipo siendo Ichiro el que reacciono a tiempo y logro cubrirse con su enorme espada, Spike también lo hizo con su escudo pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para soportar el empuje de la ola.

 _GROOUU!_

…

[LLANOS – DÍA – ZONA 10]  
 _[Con Ezio, Aurian y Randy]_

El animal que había salido debajo de la arena era semejante a un gran dinosaurio, de gruesas escamas color marrón con anaranjado; sus garras eran toscas y gruesas, sus patas tan anchas como un tronco pero lo que más destacaba del animal era su gran cresta craneal en forma de pala llamada corona y en donde por la parte de encima se ubicaban sus fosas nasales que le permiten respirar cuando estaba enterrado y si, esa era la extraña piedra con la que se había tropezado Aurian.

 ** _°IMAGEN 12: goo. gl/LV5mhz_**

 _GRAAAAAHHH!_

Aquella enorme bestia de 3.5 metros de alto y 5 metros de largo era el Barroth, un monstruo del desierto que usualmente no ataca a no ser que sea molestado.

Los tres miembros se repusieron rápidamente del primer ataque sorpresa del Barroth.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Tenias que patearlo – le reclamo enojado al cazador del parche.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No sabía que era su cabeza.

 **Randy Takashi:** ¡Cuidado!

El pelinegro se lanzo donde sus compañeros y los tres rodaron de nuevo por la arena justo a tiempo ya que el monstruo del desierto había tirado un cabezazo en donde ellos estaban antes y de no ser por la rápida reacción de Randy ahora no serian nada más que tortillas de cazadores.

 **Randy Takashi:** Dejen la discusión para después – les reprendió el pelinegro – Tenemos que ir por el Gran Jaggi.

En eso el monstruo del desierto escarbo con sus patas, expulso una especie de vapor de los orificios encima de su cabeza para luego embestir al grupo los cuales lo esquivaron con un poco de dificultad.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Dudo que esa cosa nos deje escapar – dijo al ver como la criatura se preparaba para otra embestida.

 **Randy Takashi:** Tendríamos que ahuyentarlo – se hizo a un lado esquivando otra vez el ataque del animal – pero dudo que podamos hacerlo.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Déjenmelo a mí.

El peliplata con una sonrisa llena de confianza se puso frente al grupo, llevo una mano a su espalda y desenfundo su Katana pero esta arma era muy diferente a las usuales ya que esta era una extraña fusión de una Katana con una eléctrica sierra y que encima desprendía electricidad.

 ** _°IMAGEN 13: goo. gl/BZrYdM_**

Sus compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos aunque el más sorprendido era Randy ya que Aurian sabía que su amigo portaba un arma elemental pero ver el estilo del arma era otra cosa.

Ezio sin temor corrió en dirección del animal el cual al ver que alguien se atrevía a atacarlo, golpeo repetidamente su cabeza en la arena causando leves temblores en la zona para hacerlo trastabillar a Ezio más él previendo eso avanzo de salto en salto.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡Toma esto!

Ya estando cerca al enorme animal, con las cierras de su arma roso una de las piernas del animal causándole una muy leve cortada pero aun así Ezio mantuvo esa sonrisa una vez que termino su ataque.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Con eso será suficien…

 _PAAM!_

Un coletazo lo mando de nuevo a donde estaba su equipo.

 _GRAAAAAHHH!_

 **Ezio Fudo:** No es posible, se supone que con eso debería estar en el suelo – dijo mientras era ayudado por sus compañeros a levantarse.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Necesitas hacerle una profunda herida en la pata para tumbarlo – opino al ver como el animal permaneció inmutable al ataque de Ezio.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Con el elemento de la electricidad apenas necesito un corte – Aurian y Randy se lo quedaron bien confundidos – la electricidad paraliza momentáneamente sus músculos de la zona afecta, en este caso una de sus patas, eso nos daría el suficiente tiempo para huir – explico el peliplata.

El Barroth frente a ellos ni siquiera mostraba síntomas de que ese ataque le haya afectado. Sin darles tiempo de pensar el animal se sumergió en la arena.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Ustedes creen que se haya…? – La arena comenzó a temblar asustando al grupo – ¡Corran!

Sabían que ese Barroth los iba a atacar de nuevo saliendo debajo de la arena, lo más sensato era mantenerse en movimiento y eso hizo corriendo los tres juntos en una dirección cualquiera mientras una especie de bulto de arena los seguía.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡¿Que los cazadores nunca huyen?!

 **Randy Takashi:** ¡Es una retirada táctica! – le respondió rápidamente.

Sin embargo al cabo de un rato se detuvieron pero no fue por el cansancio ni por qué el efecto de la bebida fría había pasado y el calor les estaba afectando; sino porque a un metro frente a ellos estaba un barranco donde en el fondo no se veía nada.

 _GRAAAAAHHH!_

El Barroth salió de la arena y se acerco lentamente al grupo sabiendo que estaban entre la espada y la pared… o mejor dicho entre el animal y una gran caída.

 **Randy Takashi:** Saben yo imagine que mi muerte seria enfrentándome a un legendaria y misteriosa bestia en los mares, no en un desierto.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Yo igual solo que a un enorme monstruo terrestre, salvando a una aldea, siendo un héroe y que en un futuro me pongan como protagonista en esos libros que leo con un harem mínimo de tres dígitos – Sus compañeros se lo quedaron viendo extrañados – oigan soñar no cuesta nada.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Pues yo imagine que mi muerte lo provocaría cierta wyverian de pelo celeste y pecho plano – muy lejos de ahí a Mina le entraron ganas de matar a un pirata.

 **Randy Takashi:** Esperen creo que este lugar conecta a otra zona – señalo el pelinegro el enorme hueco – creo que lo vi en el mapa.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Estás seguro? – Randy no supo responder si o no ya que hasta él mismo dudaba – Revisa el mapa entonces – le dijo molesto.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ya no hay tiempo – El Barroth ya estaba cerca a ellos y alzo su cabeza para aplastarlo – ¡Tendremos que confiar en Randy!

 **Ezio Fudo:** Morir aplastados o cometer suicidio en grupo… genial.

Antes que el Barroth los aplastara, los tres se lanzaron al barranco con un grito poco masculino y una que otra palabrota soltada.

…

[MONTAÑAS – ZONA 9 – DÍA]  
 _[Con Mina, Katsuro e Hisoka]_

Frente al grupo había aterrizado una gran criatura similar a un pájaro de 2.5 metros de alto y apenas 2 metros de largo, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un intenso plumaje de colores verde y lila, sus patas y picos eran de un color anaranjado, también poseía en la curvatura de cada ala unos pedernales pero lo más extravagante era su pecho que parecía una bolsa rojiza y una cola en forma de abanico.

 ** _°IMAGEN 14: goo. gl/vSaHke_**

 **Mina Hikari:** Lo que faltaba, un Qurupeco – menciono fastidiada.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Solo es una estúpida ave, podemos con eso.

Ni bien termino de decir esas palabras el gemelo, el ave inflo su pecho agrandándolo luego alzo su pico y en la punta tomo forma como el extremo de una trompeta.

 _GRAAAAAHH!_

De ese agujero había salido un grito muy ensordecedor que obligo al grupo a cubrir sus oídos ya que los aturdió aunque la más afectada era Mina por sus orejas de wyverian que eran más sensibles a ese tipo de ruidos.

 **Mina Hikari:** Ese grito – dijo con dolor mientras se cubría las orejas – es similar a los Ja…

 _GRAAAAAHH!_

Ni siquiera termino de hablar porque se escucho otro rugido similar viniendo de uno de los caminos donde había estado Mina.

 _GRAAAAAHH!_

 **Mina Hikari:** Maravilloso – soltó irónicamente.

El Gran Jaggi junto con una manada de Jaggis, hicieron acto de presencia en la zona 9. El Gran Jaggi era muy similar a los Jaggis con la única diferencia del tamaño ya que medía 2 metros de alto con 3 metros de largo.

 ** _°IMAGEN 15: goo. gl/3uHNDo_**

Justo el animal que estaban buscando apareció en el momento menos indicado para el grupo aunque eso no era coincidencia ni mala suerte ya que el Qurupeco los había llamado.

 _GRAAAAAHH!_

Los Jaggi siguiendo las órdenes de su líder se lanzaron a atacar al equipo que no tuvieron más de otra que sacar sus armas y apegarse para cubrirse las espaldas.

Katsuro protegía el flaco izquierdo con su Espada y escudo "Kris de Hueso" que como el nombre lo indica estaba hecha de un hueso de un animal y aunque su hoja era frágil lo compensaba con su filo capaz de hacer un profundo corte sin dificultad alguna.

 ** _°IMAGEN 16: goo. gl/s3FaWg_**

Hisoka repelía a los Jaggis del flanco derecho golpeándolos con un… ¿Cuerno de caza?... un arma muy poco usada, por no decir nunca por los cazadores, el arma que tenia era "Nota de Oso Do", el mango era de madera y la parte final tenía una especie de rueda hecha de metal con un hilo rojo conectado a la mitad del mango.

 ** _°IMAGEN 17: goo. gl/wMCvq3_**

Y por ultimo Mina que se mantenía atrás de ellos disparando sus flechas a los Jaggis más lejanos.

El Gran Jaggi se lanzo al equipo que para esquivar el ataque directo rompió la formación pero eso no acabo ahí ya que el Qurupeco se lanzo a atacar con su pico al cazador gordito que era Hisoka.

La wyverian al ver como se acercaba el ave a atacar a su compañero, tenso el arco con una flecha apuntando al cuerpo del Qurupeco pero no disparo hasta que comenzó a tener un brillo amarillo.

 **Mina Hikari:** _*Ahora*_

Soltó la flecha la cual fue a una gran velocidad y en medio camino se dividió en dos dándole justo en el cuerpo del Qurupeco que soltó un alarido de dolor.

El gemelo estaba manejando sin problemas a la bestia ya que con la manada de Jaggis eliminados el Gran Jaggi no representaba un reto ya que ese animal siempre se dedicaba a cazar en grupo.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Esto es muy fácil – dijo presumidamente preparándose para un ataque directo al cuello del Gran Jaggi, aprovechando que los otros tenían ocupada al ave.

 _CRAAA! CRAAA!_

Otra vez volvió a emitir otro rugido el Qurupeco pero este sonaba mas como un cantico y extraño fue ver como después de que terminara de cantar un aura mostaza rodeara tanto al Qurupeco como al Gran Jaggi.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Ponerse a cantar en media batalla, estúpido animal – lanzo su ataque al cuello del Gran Jaggi para terminar con la misión de una vez pero para su sorpresa el filo de su arma al hacer contacto con la piel del animal saco chispas que obligaron a retroceder al cazador – ¿Qué demonios? – Reviso la hoja de su espada llevándose otra sorpresa – Co… como se perdió el filo, me asegure muy bien de sacarle el filo antes de partir a la misión.

 **Hisoka Ongaku:** Cantico de defensa – murmuro muy bajo el cazador.

Mina que por primera vez había escuchado hablar a su compañero gracias a sus agudos oídos, reflexiono lo que había dicho y para comprobar disparo una flecha al Qurupeco la cual tuvo el mismo resultado que con el arma de Katsuro.

El Qurupeco escupió un líquido verde a Mina y Hisoka que apenas lograron esquivar; mientras que el Gran Jaggi le tiro un coletazo a Katsuro que solo atino a cubrirse con su escudo.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¡Retirada! – ordeno la peliceleste señalando el camino a la zona 3 el único lugar donde no podían seguirlos por el estrecho camino.

El cazador gordito rápidamente asintió, mientras el gemelo a regañadientes acepto obedecer la retirada de la wyverian ya que con el filo de su arma perdido no podía hacer mucho.

…

[BOSQUE – ZONA 3 – DÍA]  
 _[Con Katsumi, Spike e Ichiro]_

De la cueva había salido una criatura similar a un lagarto de 2.5 metros de alto y 4.5 metros de largo desde la cabeza hasta la cola, el animal poseía una piel húmeda de color verde claro pantanoso y también tenía una melena esponjosa de color amarillo. Esta criatura perteneciente a los leviatanes era un Ludroth Real.

 ** _°IMAGEN 18: goo. gl/16rLfk_**

El Ludroth Real retrocedió lentamente bajando su cabeza al ras del suelo inundado y luego con sus patas se impulso para deslizarse con su mandíbula abierta mostrando todos sus dientes.

Ichiro simplemente esquivo dejando que el Ludroth siga deslizándose sin embargo aun en el camino del leviatán estaban Spike y la gemela que apenas se estaban recuperando.

 **Spike:** _*Rayos*_ – pensó el dragón al ver como se acercaba a una gran velocidad el monstruo.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y cuando ya estaba listo para salta a un costado escucho un quejido cerca a él. Al girara un poco atrás vio a la gemela sentada en el suelo tratando de mover su Ballesta Pesada que tenia aprisionada una de sus piernas.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Justo tenía que estancarse esta cosa – murmuro mientras empujaba su arma que al parecer el mango de esta se había quedado estancada en una de las piedras y como estaba debajo del agua no podía ver bien cual piedra era para moverla, liberar su arma y por lógica a ella también.

El gran leviatán se acerca peligrosamente sin que la chica lo supiera. Spike no lo pensó dos veces y fue ayudarla.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** No necesito tu ayuda fenómeno – le hablo con desprecio pero el dragón parecía más centrado en tratar de sacar el arma – Que acaso no entiendes idiota, no necesito tu ayu…

 _GROOUU!_

El rugido hizo callar a la gemela por fin se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba, mientras que el dragón al oír el rugido, inhalo y exhalo un poco de aire, en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron como de un reptil, no perdió el tiempo y de un solo intento levanto el arma que termino aventando a un lado, tomo el brazo Katsumi y al igual que su arma también la aventó pero siendo menos tosco.

 _GROOUU!_

Simplemente giro encarando a la bestia que venía con sus fauces abiertas.

 **Spike:** _*Tengo que aprovecharlo mientras dure*_ – tal vez no era su mejor plan o el más seguro, pero una parte dentro de él le incitaba a hacerlo.

Ichiro y Katsumi se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos y una cara de asombro indescriptible al presenciar como el peliverde detuvo en seco al gran animal sosteniendo su enorme boca con sus propias manos.

 _GROOUU!_

El Ludroth Real trato de liberarse sacudiendo su cuerpo pero Spike lo tenía bien agarrado y no lo dejaba escapar, mas el monstruo se percato que aun sus fauces permanecían abiertas así que se preparo para expulsar un gran chorro de agua desde el interior.

 **Spike:** No **, no** lo **harás** – hablo con una voz un tanto distorsionada.

El cazador dragón expulso de su boca una gran llamarada verde que termino dándole de lleno a las fauces del animal que emitió un grito de dolor al sentir como se quemaba por dentro.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Spike al ver como su "rival" sufría ante sus poderosas llamas, una gran satisfacción invadió su ser al tener sometida a una bestia más grande que él, pronto su mente se lleno de pensamientos de otras bestias que había visto en los libros. Rathalos, Barroth, etc, tenia ansias de poder enfrentar a esas bestias y derrotarlas a todas para proclamarse como la criatura más poderosa en ese lugar y acabando con todo aquel que se interponga en su camino…

 **Spike:** _*¡NO!*_ – sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad al prestar mas atención en lo que estaba pensando.

En su momento de lucidez dejo de expulsar ese fuego verdoso y aflojo su agarré lo cual fue notado por el Ludroth Real que con una gran ira hacia el cazador, giro golpeando a Spike en un costado con su cola con tal fuerza lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared de tierra.

 _PAAM!_

Cayó al suelo emitiendo un leve quejido de dolor al tratar de moverse porque sentía como si le habían roto una costilla con ese gran golpe, al parecer el animal se desquito de lo que le había hecho.

…

[LLANOS – DÍA – ZONA 11]  
 _[Con Ezio, Aurian y Randy]_

 ** _°IMAGEN 19: goo. gl/QJh6fS_**

Los tres desdichados cazadores se encontraban tirados boca abajo en la arena pero no se los podía culpar ya que caer desde una gran altura es un milagro que sigan vivos, ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues porque aun tienen espasmos de dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Puff puff – comenzó a escupir arena de su boca – ¿Dónde rayos estamos? – fue lo único que atino a preguntar el peliplata a sus compañeros que también se levantaban escupiendo arena.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Déjame puff revisar – saco su mapa – estamos en la zona 11.

 **Randy Takashi:** Tenemos que volver rápido a la zona 10 o perderemos el rastro del Gran Jaggi – dijo mientras revisaba su cantimplora – Se me acabo el agua – menciono preocupado revisando su vacía cantimplora por si aún quedaba aunque sea una gota.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Si volvemos es muy probable que nos encontremos con ese Barroth y aun no entiendo como mi ataque elemental no lo paralizo.

 **Randy Takashi:** Tal vez porque tiene una resistencia natural a la electricidad – Ezio se lo quedo viendo – digo, eso explicaría muy bien porque no resulto tu ataque.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Barroth bestia del desierto, embiste a sus oponentes con su enorme cabeza la cual es tan dura como un metal, recubre su cuerpo de lodo para luego exponerse al sol y darle una protección extra, se recomienda usar un arma de elemento agua para quitarle más rápido el lodo; esta criatura es débil al hielo con -1 (Muy poco) y es resistente al fuego con 2 (Poco), Agua con 2 (Poco) y al trueno con 4 (Alto).

Su equipo se quedo viendo raro a Aurian el cual sostenía un libro titulado "Lista de monstruos" de donde expuso toda la información del monstruo que se habían enfrentado antes.

 **Randy Takashi:** ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

 **Aurian Yagami:** Me lo presto Spike – recordó como le pidió a su amigo escamoso para que le prestara el libro.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Eso significa que mi arma es inútil – refunfuño molesto por todas las molestias que se tomo para conseguir el arma.

 **Randy Takashi:** Tal vez para el Barroth sea inútil pero aun hay otros animales para los que puede ser efectivo como por ejemplo… ¿El Gran Jaggi? – Aurian recibió la indirecta y se puso a buscar en el libro, luego asintió dándole la razón a Randy – lo vez, tu arma es perfecta para la misión.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Tienen razón… aunque es una lástima que hayamos perdido el rastro gracias a ese Barroth.

El desanimo invadió a dos de los miembros del equipo que ya veían muy difícil el poder encontrar de nuevo a su objetivo, a eso sumándole que el efecto de la bebida fría estaba a nada de acabarse solo iba a dificultar la misión. El sonido de un libro siendo cerrado fuertemente llamo la atención de Ezio y Randy.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No me digan que se van a rendir después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar – hablo seriamente el cazador del parche mostrando una actitud nunca antes vista – un cazador nunca se da por vencido, nunca retrocede y nunca abandona una misión porque sea contra viento, lluvia o el sofocante calor del desierto siempre está dispuesto a cumplir su misión – la moral del equipo comenzó a subir gracias a las palabras de Aurian que esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver los rostros llenos de determinación de sus compañeros – ¡Ahora quien me acompaña para ir de nuevo al desierto a buscar a ese Gran Jaggi!

 **Ezio/Randy:** ¡YO! – Gritaron al unisonó.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡A la zona 10! – dijo señalando el camino.

Como unos soldados marcharon imponentes en dirección al camino de vuelta a la zona 10 pero ni bien les dieron los rayos del sol un inmenso calor les invadió por todo el cuerpo obligándolos a detenerse, por lo visto el efecto de la bebida fría se había acabado.

El cazador del parche dio un giro de 180 con su brazo extendido.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡A la zona 7! – marcho siendo seguido por su equipo.

[LLANOS – DÍA – ZONA 7]

 ** _°IMAGEN 20: goo. gl/2kwmfi_**

 **Ezio Fudo:** Este lugar no esta tan mal.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Tienes razón, se siente más fresco.

 **Randy Takashi:** ¡AGUA!

El cazador perteneciente a la raza Gente de Mar se lanzo con todo y su armadura a un pequeño oasis que había en aquella zona asustando a algunos Kelvin que tomaban para refrescarse.

 **Randy Takashi:** No es tan profundo como desearía pero peor es nada – menciono alegre el cazador que se encontraba echado boca arriba en el oasis que apenas tenía como 50 centímetros de profundidad.

Sus compañeros se acercaron al oasis con pena ajena de cómo había reaccionado al ver el agua aunque tampoco lo podían culpa después de todo pertenecer a una raza que vive muy cerca al océano y que de un día para otro tenga que ir a un desierto no era nada agradable.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Nunca pensé encontrar un oasis en este lugar.

 **Randy Takashi:** Por lógica de haber agua en lugares donde haya animales – el cazador salió del oasis con todo su armadura empapada aunque ni siquiera parecía incomodado, al contrario se lo veía más alegre – es imposible que cualquier animal sobreviva sin este preciado liquido.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Bueno, es una suerte encontrar este oasis así podemos refrescarnos antes de continuar con la caza.

 _GRAAAAAHH!_

De uno de los caminos apareció el Gran Jaggi que sorprendentemente estaba solo, sin su manada. La suerte le sonreía por fin al grupo de cazadores que sacaron sus armas listos para atacar al Gran Jaggi.

 _GRAAAAAHHH!_

 **Aurian Yagami:** Tenía que ser muy bueno para ser verdad.

De otro de los caminos apareció el Barroth que ni bien vio al grupo lazo un fuerte rugido y corrió a embestirlos; ellos se hicieron a un lado esquivando fácilmente el ataque inicial del Barroth.

 **Randy Takashi:** ¡Cuidado! – con su lanza dio una estocada a la izquierda de Aurian haciendo retroceder al Gran Jaggi que sigilosamente se había aproximado al cazador del parche para atacarlo desprevenido.

A diferencia de las otras lanzas, la de Randy tenía dos puntas que eran los colmillos de un Bulldrome con la cabeza de ese mismo animal haciendo juego en la base y junto con el arma también venia un escudo hecho del duro y grueso cuero del Bulldrome.

 ** _°IMAGEN 21: goo. gl/xUeY5k_**

 **Aurian Yagami:** Hazme acordar que te debo una cuando acabe la misión.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Eso si salimos vivos – añadió el peliplata que se junto con el grupo.

Los tres estaban dándose la espalda con el Gran Jaggi frente a Randy y el Barroth encarando a Aurian y Ezio.

 **Randy Takashi:** Nuestro objetivo es el Gran Jaggi – con su lanza mantuvo a raya al monstruo por si se atrevía atacar.

 **Ezio Fudo:** No creo que el grandote nos la ponga fácil – menciono al ver como el Barroth se preparaba para otra envestida.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Entonces Randy y yo distraeremos al Barroth mientras Ezio se encarga del Gran Jaggi por la ventaja que tiene con arma elemental – Sus compañeros dudaron de su plan – oigan es lo mejor que se me puede ocurrir en este predicamento y además… ¡HAY VIENE!

Arrastrando la cabeza venia el Barroth a embestir al grupo que tuvo que hacerse rápidamente a un lado al igual que el Gran Jaggi. El monstruo del desierto siguió de largo hasta chocar con la pared pero sorprendentemente seguía lucido, por lo visto su cabeza era la parte más dura de todo su cuerpo.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Seguiremos el plan de Aurian – sus dos compañeros asintieron.

Aurian y Randy se fueron donde el Barroth dejando solo al peliplata con el Gran Jaggi que expandía la membrana de su cuello para verse más amenazante.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Lo siento pero no me asustas.

Con su katana eléctrica dio un corte de media luna que fue esquivado por el monstruo el cual se preparo para un contra ataque corriendo directamente a Ezio con sus hocico abierto y mostrando sus afilados dientes, lo que no sabía el animal es que el cazador de armadura asimétrica ya se esperaba ese contra ataque por lo que con solo un movimiento de su arma podría darle un gran corte en todo el rostro.

 **Ezio Fudo:** _*Mas cerca*_ – espero hasta que el animal ya estaba a solo un metro – _*¡Ahora!*_

Un temblor en la zona hizo que la cierras de su arma pasaran rosando la quijada del animal fallando su ataque por muy poco aunque también paso lo mismo con el mordisco del Gran Jaggi que fue a un costado de su cabeza.

 _PAAM!_

Dos objetos habían golpeado a Ezio que lo hicieron rodar por el suelo. Cuando se levanto un poco adolorido se dio cuenta que aquellos dos objetos eran sus compañeros de equipo.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Qué no lo iban a mantener distraído?

 **Aurian Yagami:** No es tan fácil como creía – dijo el cazador del parche.

 _GRAAAAAHHH!_

Un imponente rugido soltó el Barroth remeciendo el lugar. El Gran Jaggi solo se aparto silenciosamente, dirigiéndose a uno de los caminos hacia otra zona pero cuando estaba a punto de irse una lanza se clavo justo al frente del Gran Jaggi.

 **Randy Takashi:** Ni siquiera lo pienses – él fue el que lanzo su lanza para impedir que escape su objetivo.

 _GRAAAAAHH!_

La criatura al ver que no lo dejaría escapar volvió a enfocarse otra vez en el grupo de cazadores.

 **Randy Takashi:** Bien tenemos su atención de nuevo, algún plan para matarlo rápido.

 **Ezio Fudo:** El problema es el Barroth – el enorme animal los veía atentamente esperando algún movimiento para atacar – tenemos que deshacernos de él.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ni siquiera pudimos distraerlo, como quiere que lo hagamos huir.

Las dos bestia cansadas de esperar se alistaron para otro ataque contra los cazadores; Randy también se preparaba para correr y tomar su lanza, tal vez con una estocada en el pecho del animal sea suficiente pero para eso necesitaba que el Gran Jaggi estuviera quieto, lo cual era muy difícil.

 **Randy Takashi:** _*Si tan solo fuera profundo*_ – pensó al ver el oasis detrás de los animales ya que el siendo una raza que vive cerca a los océanos, nadar se le daba muy bien por lo que solo era cuestión de empujar a la bestia al oasis, nadar con su lanza y clavársela en el pecho sin embargo eso está muy lejos de ser posible.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Debí fabricarme un arma elemental de hielo, habría sido más útil en este momento – menciono al recordar lo que dijo Aurian de que el Barroth era débil al hielo.

 **Randy Takashi:** ¡Eso es! – Su grito asusto a sus compañeros – ¡Hay que llevarlos al oasis! – ordeno el pelinegro.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Qué planeas con eso?

 **Randy Takashi:** Solo confíen en mí.

El Barroth de nuevo se fue a la carga contra el grupo que termino esquivándolo. Aurian y Ezio ya no teniendo ninguna opción decidieron seguir la orden de su compañero, se fueron a atacar al Gran Jaggi que para esquivar el filo de las armas termino retrocediendo hasta llegar al medio del oasis.

 **Randy Takashi:** Voy a recoger mi arma – miro peliplata – Ezio mantén al Gran Jaggi dentro del oasis – luego se dirigió al pelinegro con puntas carmesí – Aurian llama la atención del Barroth y que también entre al oasis.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿Qué ganamos con que estén en el oasis ellos?

 **Randy Takashi:** Que estarán en un buen conductor de la corriente, el agua.

Fue muy claro en ese momento para el resto del equipo comprender el plan de Randy y aunque el Barroth sea resistente al trueno, eso no quiere decir que no le puede afectar aunque sea un poco estar en una oasis cargado de electricidad.

Cada quien se fue por su lado con Ezio combatiendo con el Gran Jaggi, Randy recuperando su lanza y Aurian llamando la atención del Barroth.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Oye ven bestia estúpida! – con sus pies las bestia escarbaba la tierra.

Con todo se lanzo el animal a embestir a Aurian, el esperaba que con solo hacerse a un lado sería suficiente para que el Barroth se valla de frente hacia el oasis, nada complicado y cuando estaba a unos metros el monstruo, Aurian simplemente se hizo a un lado… sin embargo.

 _PAAM!_

 **Ezio/Randy:** ¡AURIAN! – gritaron a la vez preocupados.

El joven cazador del parche no se espero que el Barroth parara en seco cuando estaba cerca a él, tampoco espero el cabezazo ascendente del animal que lo elevo más de 30 metros en el aire.

Ya muy arriba Aurian tenía una mueca de dolor por el golpe inesperado, subestimo al Barroth y le salió muy caro, estaba muy seguro que desde esa caída tendría muy muerte segura y si de milagro llegaba a sobrevivir, bueno… mucho dolor habría en su futuro, sin embargo estando en tan critico momento un recuerdo llego a su memoria de un evento reciente.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Mmm…

 **Aurian Yagami:** …

El pobre de Aurian era un manojo de nervios, cuando le pidió ayuda a Satoru con su entrenamiento de un libro que tenia y que en ese preciso momento estaba examinando el cazador peliblanco. Ya llevaba como 5 minutos ojeando cada página del libro sin decir nada y Aurian internamente estaba temblando por lo que diría el maestro de su amigo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Nunca había visto un libro como este que se enfoque tanto en técnicas de las Dobles Espadas e incluso muchas me son desconocidas – dijo cerrando el libro de improviso sacando de su ensimismamiento a Aurian – No puedo enseñarte nada de esto por un buen motivo – Aurian bajo la mirada afligida para que no lo notara Satoru y cuando estaba a punto de pedir el libro e irse, el cazador errante continuo hablando – Pero no es por el motivo que tú crees – el chico del parche alzo la cabeza confundido – No creo en esas supersticiones que oí durante mi viaje sobre tú ya sabes que – sonrió un poco y continuo – Cuando dije que no puedo enseñarte nada de esto es porque aun es muy avanzado para ti, necesitas estar más preparado físicamente como para este ataque – abrió el libro y mostro una página al azar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Recuerdo ese, hacia todo lo que decía pero no me salía a la hora de ejecutarlo – se quejo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Es porque para este necesitas tener una mayor velocidad con las dobles espadas.

Aurian se asombro con la increíble deducción de Satoru el cual con solo ver una vez esa pagina supo lo que se necesitaba para ejecutar correctamente el ataque, no por nada el cazador errante sabia controlar una gran cantidad de armas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Entonces necesito entrenarme mas – le dijo desanimado.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Exacto – el joven cazador bajo la cabeza de frustración al ver que todavía no estaba listo para aprender las técnicas de su libro – pero descuida, estoy seguro que entrenando aquí con Spike lograras estar más preparado.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Usted me va a entrenar – pronuncio tanto asombrado como feliz.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Claro porque tú me lo pediste y porque eres de amigo de Spike – Aurian tenía ganas de celebrar en ese mismo momento – sabes me alegro que seas su amigo, ustedes tienen más en común de lo que creen.

Esa última oración dejo pensando al joven del parche "¿Qué quería decir con mucho más en común de lo que creen?"

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Acaso Spike también…*_

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Aquel corto recuerdo le dio una gran idea al cazador. Ya habiendo llegado a una altura máxima comenzó a descender a una gran velocidad en dirección al Barroth.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Me tiene que salir si o si*_ – se dijo a sí mismo en su mente ejecutando los movimientos que había visto en su libro, exactamente en la página de su recuerdo.

Satoru le dijo que para ejecutar bien el ataque le faltaba más velocidad así que aprovecharía la velocidad de la caída.

Comenzó a girar en el aire con sus dobles espadas extendidas, al principio su giro era lento y un poco torpe pero a medida que iba descendiendo fue girando más rápido hasta parecer un pequeño remolino de forma cilíndrica.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ahhhhh!

De un solo movimiento junto sus armas formando una equis, en ese momento el remolino donde estaba adquirió ahora una forma de cono siendo la punta el lugar donde se ubicaban sus espadas cruzadas.

Desde el suelo Ezio y Randy veían asombrados como Aurian había ejecutado esos movimientos desde el aire hasta volverse un remolino humano pero lo que si los dejo pasmados fue ver como ese remolino golpe a un costado del Barroth empujándolo y tirándolo en el oasis.

Ante tal ataque el remolino término deshaciéndose y Aurian por el impacto salió empujado en dirección opuesta al Barroth.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Háganlo rápido – grito desde el suelo y sin poder pararse.

Ezio escuchando que se encontraba bien su amigo, salió del oasis con el Gran Jaggi siguiéndole detrás.

 _PAAM!_

Randy tiro su escudo el cual le cayó justo en la cabeza del animal aturdiéndolo un poco.

 **Randy Takashi:** ¡Hazlo ahora Ezio!

El peliplata por fin salió del oasis, con sus dos manos tomo el mango de su arma y sumergió la katana eléctrica en el agua.

 _GRAAAAAHHH!_

 _GRAAAAAHH!_

Dentro del electrificado oasis se retorcían las dos criaturas ante toda la electricidad recorriendo sus cuerpos, aunque el que sufría más era el Gran Jaggi por ser el elemento al que era más débil.

El Barroth se paro lentamente y salió del oasis corriendo hacia uno de los caminos para otra zona, no era por cobardía sino que en ese lugar no tenía nada de ventaja ya que el suelo era casi rocoso, no podía sumergirse como en la arena.

Ya en medio del oasis solo quedo el Gran Jaggi que por la electricidad ni siquiera era capaz de moverse.

 **Randy Takashi:** Saca tu arma Ezio, yo me encargo de esto.

El peliplata obedeció y saco su katana eléctrica del agua, el Gran Jaggi seguía en su mismo lugar con su cuerpo botando de vez en cuando una que otra descarga eléctrica.

Era peligroso meterse al oasis con toda el agua electrificada, eso lo sabía muy bien Randy así que solo tomo su lanza y se preparo para lanzarla apuntando al monstruo.

 **Randy Takashi:** Es como pescar – murmuro recordando como en su pueblo a los niños se les enseñaba a pescar con lanzas esperando en la orilla algún pez incauto para atravesarlo con su arma o hasta incluso lanzarla si el pez estaba a una gran distancia aunque eso ultimo requería una gran puntería.

Cuando por fin tuvo en la mira al Gran Jaggi tiro su lanza que a una gran velocidad recorrió todo el camino hasta el pecho del animal donde los dos colmillos que eran las puntas de la lanza perforaron su pecho.

El Gran Jaggi ni siquiera pudo emitir un grito, simplemente su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al agua tiñéndola de rojo carmesí.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Lo logramos… – dijo sin poder creerlo – ¡Lo logramos! – grito ahora más que animado celebrando el solo.

Randy solo soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, por un momento pensó que iba a errar su tiro pero agradecía enormemente a las prácticas que tuvo antes en su pueblo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oigan – dijo el joven del parche aun tirado en el suelo, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros – ¿Me ayudan?

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¿No puedes pararte? – pregunto confundido al ver que Aurian aun seguía en el piso.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Lo haría… si sintiera mis brazos y piernas… o alguna otra parte del cuerpo.

Randy y Ezio se acercaron y lo ayudaron pasando cada uno de los brazos de Aurian por sus hombros.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Ya entiendo porque Satoru me dijo que todavía no estaba preparado físicamente*_ – no sentía que sus piernas respondía, solo esperaba que fuera algo pasajero.

 **Randy Takashi:** Ese fue un gran ataque – le alago el pelinegro – pero el precio a pagar es muy alto.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Me falta practicar – respondió el cazador que más parecía un muñeco de trapo.

 **Ezio Fudo:** La misión está hecha, no se ustedes pero yo quiero volver a la aldea.

Los cazadores vieron como el cuerpo del Gran Jaggi aun seguía desangrándose en el oasis.

 **Randy Takashi:** Yo también, no pienso volver jamás a este árido lugar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Yo quiero atención médica… y algo de beber, tengo sed.

Dicho esto el equipo se fue hacia la zona 0 para descansar y reponerse antes de volver a la aldea… aunque tuvieron que volver al oasis por las armas de Aurian tiradas en la zona y la lanza y escudo de Randy que aun permanecían en el electrificado oasis eso sin olvidar al Gran Jaggi, tenían que llevar una muestra de que cumplieron su misión.

 **Randy Takashi:** ¿Ahora como los sacamos? – Ezio alzo sus hombros y Aurian puso una cara de no tener idea – … mierda.

…

[MONTAÑAS – ZONA 1 – DÍA]  
 _[Con Mina, Katsuro e Hisoka]_

 ** _°IMAGEN 22: goo. gl/adNx8N_**

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Ósea que pudimos atraer al Gran Jaggi pero no nos dijiste nada gordo – hablo furioso agarrando del cuello de su armadura a un asustado Hisoka.

Luego de que el equipo escapara del Qurupeco y el Gran Jaggi; se fueron a la zona 1 para asegurarse que no les siguieran pero tampoco querían alejarse tanto ya que aun necesitaban cazar al Gran Jaggi. En ese momento Mina se acerco a Hisoka y le pidió una explicación del "Cantico de defensa". Hisoka se tenso en ese momento pero tratando de calmarse le explico tartamudeando un poco que esa era una habilidad especial tanto del Qurupeco como de algunos Cuernos de Caza ya que también existe el Cantico de ataque, Cantico de velocidad, etc pero lo que todos los Cuernos de Caza tenían era "La llamada".

El cazador rechoncho se tapo rápidamente la boca al haber hablado demás, sin embargo Mina le exigió saber que significaba "La llamada" e Hisoka tragando saliva y con miedo le explico que era un sonido que emitía el Cuerno de Caza para atraer a las bestias peligrosas al lugar.

Para mala suerte de Hisoka el gemelo llego escuchar aquello último lo cual lo enfureció.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Habla gordo, porque no hiciste "La llamada" con tu arma – tanto era su ira que estaba a punto de golpear a su compañero mas Mina sostuvo su muñeca fuertemente impidiendo que lo golpeara.

 **Mina Hikari:** Hay un límite entre discutir y pelear – ejerció más fuerza en su agarre obligando al gemelo a que soltara al cazador gordito – debe haber una razón por la cual no uso "La llamada" – vio seriamente a Hisoka – ¿No?

 **Hisoka Ongaku:** Si… si – respondió – si uso eso no… no solo atraeré al Gran Jaggi, si… sino que a cualquier depredador.

Era un arma de doble filo, fue lo que comprendió Mina, igual aunque lo hubiera usado atraería también al Qurupeco lo cual era un problema, ese pajarraco con su Cantico de defensa solo dificultaría la misión; su única opción era buscar al Gran Jaggi pero no tenían el tiempo suficiente, ya perdieron mucho buscando cada uno por su lado.

 **Mina Hikari:** No tenemos otra opción – hablo la wyverian – tendrás que usar "La llamada".

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Y que se supone que haremos con el pájaro – pregunto a un molesto el gemelo.

 **Mina Hikari:** Esa vez nos tomo por sorpresa – de entre sus cosas saco un objeto y se lo mostro a sus compañeros – esta vez nosotros le daremos una sorpresa a él.

.  
[MONTAÑAS – ZONA 4 – DÍA]

 ** _°IMAGEN 23: goo. gl/Ke6Ln9_**

 _BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

Encima de la pila de madera de lo que alguna vez fue una vieja casa, Hisoka con su Cuerno de Caza captaba las corrientes de aire para producir "La llamada".

 _BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

Mina se preparaba sumergiendo sus flechas en veneno mientras Katsuro le sacaba filo a su espada, cada uno estaba preparándose para la llegada de su objetivo y el invitado no deseado.

 _CRAAA! CRAAA!_

 _GRAAAAAHH!_

 **Mina Hikari:** Ya están aquí, a sus posiciones – ordeno la peliceleste.

De uno de los caminos salió el Gran Jaggi y en el cielo apareció el Qurupeco aun rugiendo.

Mina rápidamente con una flechas sin veneno comenzó a dispararle al monstruo alado captando su atención; el animal bajo en picada para arremeter contra la wyverian la cual sonriendo levemente se hizo a un lado dejando que el Qurupeco aterrizara en lugar donde ella estaba.

 _PAAM!_

 _CRAAA! CRAAA!_

En el momento que aterrizo un enorme agujero en el suelo apareció atrapando al Qurupeco, todo fue una gran y elaborada trampa para que no molestara en su verdadero objetivo.

 **Mina Hikari:** Maten al Gran Jaggi, yo me encargo de debilitarlo – saco sus flechas envenenadas y comenzó disparar contra el Qurupeco que con su pico las desviaba para molestia de la wyverian.

Katsuro y Hisoka se fueron contra el Gran Jaggi tratando de cortarlo o golpearlo con sus armas pero su objetivo demostraba una gran destreza contra ellos.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Maldito animal me tienes harto – cansado de todo hizo un movimiento arriesgado acercándose peligrosamente al Gran Jaggi y clavándole su arma en el muslo del animal.

 _GRAAAAAHH!_

El rugido cargado de dolor llego a los oídos de todos. El Gran Jaggi abrió sus fauces y giro un poco en dirección al gemelo que muy tarde se dio cuenta que con el arriesgado ataque que hizo para herir de gravedad a la bestia, también lo dejo en una posición muy vulnerable para que ese animal de un solo mordisco le arrancara la cabeza.

En cámara lenta vio como los dientes se acercaban a él; no tenían el tiempo suficiente para alzar su escudo y cubrirse, su destino ya estaba sellado más un enorme metal quedo atrapado en la boca del animal impidiendo continuar su camino.

 **Hisoka Ongaku:** E… eso fue muy arriesgado – le recrimino en voz baja el gordito al gemelo.

Katsuro se había quedado en silencio al ver que su compañero al que trato mal le había salvado la vida; estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la cola del Gran Jaggi los golpeo a ambos.

 **Mina Hikari:** _*Demonios*_ – pensó al ver como el Qurupeco salía de la trampa y le dirigía una mirada molesta.

Mina rápidamente cargo otra de sus flechas a su arco y cuando estaba a punto de disparar vio como el animal se lanzo sobre ella chocando los pedernales de los extremos de sus alas.

 _BOOM!_

La chica salió despedida hacia atrás por la explosión que causo el Qurupeco con sus pedernales que eran en realidad dos rocas que al hacer contacto generaban una explosión la cual su intensidad variaba de que tan fuerte se golpeara los pedernales.

El Qurupeco comenzó a pavonearse moviendo la cola y agitando sus alas; Mina se levanto con sus pelos parados y su armadura cubierta un poco de hollín, al ver a ese animal presumiendo sintió unas ganas de dejarlo como alfiletero así que busco su arco.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¿Dónde está? – Busco alrededor con la mirada por si se le había caído pero no le tomo mucho tiempo ya que lo vio cerca a los pies del pájaro – Maravilloso – dijo irónicamente al ver su arco roto producto de la explosión.

Dejando que el animal se siga pavoneando ya que no podía hacer nada sin su arco, se fue donde sus compañeros y los encontró a ambos en el suelo.

 **Mina Hikari:** Veo que no tuvieron suerte – ambos se levantaron del suelo.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Cállate – le dijo el gemelo hasta que se percato de algo – ¿Y tu arma?

 **Mina Hikari:** ¿Y la tuya? – le respondió igual ya que el gemelo solo estaba con su escudo.

Katsuro señalo al Gran Jaggi que tenía aun la espada en su muslo, por lo menos dejaron inmovilizado a su objetivo.

 _CRAAA! CRAAA!_

Ya terminando de celebrar dirigió ahora su atención al equipo de cazadores del cual solo uno tenía un arma.

 **Hisoka Ongaku:** Ta… tápense los oídos – les advirtió mientras alzaba su Cuerno de Caza lo mas que podía.

Confundidos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le hicieron caso y taparon sus oídos; Mina se aseguro mucho mas al ser ella una wyverian y tener los oídos más sensibles.

 _CHIIIIIIIIIII!_

Para los que escucharon un tenedor rascando un plato de loza o el sonido de una pizarra siendo arañada pues… eso es música celestial comparado al enorme chirrido que salía del Cuerno de Caza.

A pesar de que tenían los iodos tapados aun pudieron escuchar ese horrible sonido. Mina vio como el Gran Jaggi sacudía su cabeza y el Qurupeco picoteaba fuertemente el piso tratando de sacar el sonido de su cabeza.

 _CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

El horrible chillido aumento de volumen haciéndose insoportable; el Qurupeco ya harto emprendió vuelo y se fue de ahí mientras que el Gran Jaggi al tratar de huir también, se tropezó por la profunda herida en su muslo más la espada incrustada.

Hisoka bajo su arma y con eso le dio fin al horripilante sonido. Mina saco una de sus flechas, se acerco al Gran Jaggi que trataba inútilmente de levantarse y le clavo la flecha con sus propias manos, justo en su cuello acabando por fin con la vida del animal.

La wyverian cansada se sentó en el cuerpo del inerte animal que les había costado más de lo previsto.

 _Paam!_

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Hisoka de rodillas en el piso y apoyado con sus manos, pero antes de que alguno pudiera peguntar que era lo que le pasaba, vieron como de sus oídos salía sangre.

Mina se acordó que él no tenía cubierto sus orejas por levantar su Cuerno de Caza y con solo ver como sufrían los animales con ese chillido que los hizo huir no quería ni pensar lo tuvo que pasar su compañero aunque era algo de admirar tal resistencia; dejo todo eso de lado para ir a ayudar al gordito mas alguien le gano la idea.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Extrae lo que puedas de Gran Jaggi, nos veremos en la zona 0 para volver a la aldea – dijo el gemelo que ayudaba a Hisoka el cual tenía una mirada en blanco – descuida te vas a poner bien – le dijo mientras se lo llevaba aunque no pudiera oír por ahora su compañero.

La wyverian no creía lo que veía, el gemelo chupamedias ayudando y preocupándose por su compañero que hace un rato estuvo insultándole y amenazándole.

 **Mina Hikari:** _*Deja de pensar en eso, hay que apurarnos necesita atención médica*_ – se reprocho la peliceleste que fue a sacar algo útil del Gran Jaggi.

…

[BOSQUE – ZONA 3 – DÍA]  
 _[Con Katsumi, Spike e Ichiro]_

 _GROOUU!_

Con unos ojos rojos y botando vapor tanto de la nariz como por la boca, el enfurecido Ludroth Real rugía entrando en aquella fase llena de ira obteniendo más fuerza y agilidad.

Ichiro intercalaba su mirada entre el animal enojado y Spike que aun yacía en el agua. Dentro de la mente del rubio proceso todo lo que había pasado, el fenómeno como él lo llamaba había no solo parado con sus propias manos la envestida de un animal mucho más grande que él, sino también fue capaz de someterlo y causarle tal daño que logro hacerlo entrar en aquella faceta que usan los monstruos cuando estaban en su límite y la utilizan solo como último recurso.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Él no me puede superar – murmuro apretando sus puños – es solo un maldito fenómeno – se repitió aumentando el volumen de su voz – ¡Nadie me puede superar, yo soy un Chisaku! – saco su gran espada y se lanzo a atacar al Ludroth Real.

Mientras Ichiro batallaba contra la bestia; un dragón peliverde se sostenía con dolor un costado de su cuerpo.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Con esto te recuperas un puco – dijo la gemela extendiéndole una poción a Spike, el dragón la miro raro por la ayuda que le estaba brindando – No pienses que soy tu amiga, solo estoy devolviéndote el favor por salvarme.

 **Spike:** Gracias… supongo – respondió recibiendo el frasco y tomándoselo de un trago, pronto sintió como la zona golpeada no dolía tanto pero igual pensaba ir al hospital a que le revisaran si no tenía alguna costilla rota.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Que fue eso – el dragón se la quedo viendo – me refiero a como detuviste al Ludroth Real, ni siquiera el cazador mas fuerte puede hacerlo.

Un recuerdo llego a la mente del dragón, de la primera vez que descubrió aquella habilidad sin querer en un entrenamiento hace unos días atrás.

 _-Flashback:_

 _PAAM!_

Nuestro dragón termino rodando por el césped unos metros, una vez que se detuvo se paro y camino lentamente hasta el lugar donde había sido empujado y se cubrió con su escudo.

 **Spike:** Otra vez – pidió el dragón.

Satoru asintió y les ordeno a sus gatos que alistaran el tronco. El entrenamiento de hoy para Spike consistía en resistir y aguantar las embestidas de un animal con su escudo y a falta de un animal tuvieron que usar un tronco atado en medio con una cuerda a una gruesa rama para asemejar a la envestida de un animal.

 _PAAM!_

Este era ya el decimo intento y al igual que los anteriores solo dejaban a un dragón frustrado en el suelo ante la mirada de Satoru, sus gatos y Yoko que también estaba de espectadora de cómo su amigo era golpeado una y otra vez.

Respirando agitadamente, al dragón le costó volver a pararse pero al final lo logro, camino tambaleante de vuelta a su lugar para intentar otra vez detener aquel tronco mas una gata azul marino se cruzo en su camino.

 **Yoko:** Suficiente Nya! – Dijo con el seño fruncido – solo te estás lastimando Spike – se notaba la preocupación en la voz de la felina.

Ya no era un entrenamiento lo que estaba pasando el dragón, mas parecía una tortura que él mismo se imponía y eso era lo que le dolía a Yoko, ver como él se lastimaba por nada; Satoru también creía que era suficiente pero solo se quedo callado esperando a que su aprendiz conociera el mismo sus límites, después de todo no siempre estaría detrás de Spike para indicarle cuando debía parar o seguir, en su juventud Satoru tuvo que aprender solo sin la ayuda de nadie volviéndose independiente y esperaba que Spike aprendiera poco a poco eso.

 **Yoko:** Nya! Por favor detente – le rogo con unos ojos llorosos que en cualquier momento amenazaban con salir unas lagrimas.

Para Spike ver a su compañera felina a punto de llorar le hizo aceptar un poco la idea de parar el entrenamiento pero esa idea desapareció por completo al ver la patita de Yoko que estaba cubierta por una venda, aquella patita que tuvo una gran quemadura producto de su viaje a la zona Volcano.

Spike sin decir una palabra paso de largo por un costado de Yoko y se posiciono para bloquear de nuevo otro ataque.

 **Yoko:** ¡Bien Nya, si quieres lastímate por mí bien! – le grito a su compañero con grandes lagrimas surcando su rostro, sin embargo Spike no le dijo nada logrando por fin sacar de sus casillas a la gata – ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota no te quiero volver a hablar Nya!

Yoko se fue llorando del campo de entrenamiento dejando a Spike con su maestro y los gatos que aun sostenían el tronco.

 **Spike:** Otra vez – dijo seriamente el dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Spike, tal vez deberías disculparte con…

 **Spike:** ¡Dije otra vez!

Satoru frunció el seño al oír como su aprendiz le alzaba la voz y estuvo a punto de responderle pero vio en el rostro de Spike como también algunas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas; estaba llorando y en su rostro cargaba una gran cantidad de dolor no físico sino sentimental; ahí se dio cuenta Satoru de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su estudiante.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Carguen el tronco – le dijo a sus gatos que dudando acataron la orden.

Spike se alistaba mientras en su mente pasaban diversas imágenes de su compañera Yoko tirada en el suelo bajo la lluvia después del ataque del oso en las montañas, o la de la primera vez que la vio con su patita quemada y con todo el cuerpo dañado.

 **Spike:** _*Necesito ser más fuerte para que ella no salga lastimada*_ – los gatos soltaron el troco que avanzo a una gran velocidad en dirección al dragón – _*No quiero que ella arriesgue su vida por mi culpa*_ – otra imagen cruzo por su mente pero esta era de su maestro Satoru paralizado por la daga de Emiko – _*Ni nadie*_ – el tronco estaba a solo un metro – _*Ser fuerte más fuerte para proteger a mis amigos, mi maestro, mi madre, pero sobre todo… A ELLA*_

El peliblanco así como el par de Felynes se quedaron pasmados al ver como Spike había detenido el tronco no con su escudo, sino con una de sus manos pero lo que se percato Satoru al ser muy observador es que los ojos de Spike habían adquirido la forma de un reptil.

 **Spike:** AHHHHHHHHHHH! – ejerciendo presión en el troco llego a quebrar la madera, luego con su otra mano le tiro un puñetazo que dejo hecho pedazos la madera.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Desde ese día Yoko no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y él se dedico a practicar mas aquella habilidad que aumentaba su fuerza de manera monstruosa por unos segundos pero siempre lo hacía con muñecos de entrenamiento o cualquier otro objeto, sin embargo cuando uso esa habilidad frente al Ludroth Real se sintió… muy agresivo.

 **Spike:** _*Y eso pensamientos, es la primera vez que tengo pensamientos como esos*_ – ni siquiera cuando se dejo dominar por la codicia tubo esos pensamientos tan terroríficos porque él estaba un poco consiente en las primeras fases de transformación de su codicia.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Oye – dijo molesta por como el dragón se quedo callado mirando a la nada – vas a decirme como obtuviste esa gran fuerza o…

 _GROOUU!_

El rugido del Ludroth Real desconcertó a los dos únicos del equipo que no se encontraban peleando.

El rubio sorprendentemente en todo este tiempo se mantuvo al ritmo de la embravecida bestia acuática, bloqueando o esquivando todos los ataques de parte de esta, sin embargo para la frustración del Chisaku no pudo asestarle ningún corte mortal ya que el animal en ese estado de furia incontenible su agilidad se acrecentó al igual que su velocidad y fuerza.

 _Croouu!_

Varios otros rugidos similares al del Ludroth Real pero con menos fuerza se escucharon alrededor de la zona; no paso mucho para que en el lugar aparecieran unas criaturas parecidas a la bestia acuática solo que de menor tamaño con 2 metros de largo y 70 centímetros de alto, y sin esa melena esponjosa alrededor de su cuello. Aquellos animales tienen por nombre simplemente Ludroth.

 ** _°IMAGEN 24: goo. gl/bF16fH_**

Eran en total 8 los que habían llegado a la zona 3; seis de los Ludroth se fueron contra Spike y Katsumi mientras que los otros dos se fueron contra Ichiro para ayudar al alfa.

 **Spike:** _*Aun no estoy totalmente recuperado*_ – el dragón aun sentía un fastidio en el costado de su cuerpo lo cual no lo dejaría luchar con todo su potencial.

Uno de los Ludroth salto en dirección a Spike el cual se cubrió con su escudo, sabía que con ese dolor aun persistente no podría aguantar una arremetida ni de animales pequeños.

 _BANG! BANG!_

Dos disparos al aire derribaron al Ludroth que tenía dos grandes agujeros en su cuerpo.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Ahora estamos a mano – le dijo la gemela que puso a cargar su Ballesta Pesada.

 _Croouu!_

Esas bestias al ver a uno de los suyos caer muerto; lejos de atemorizarlos solo hizo que se enojaran contra los cazadores que invadían sus territorios.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** No puedo con tantos a la vez.

 **Spike:** Entonces te cubriré – se puso frente a ella sacando su espada.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Y quien te cubre a ti, aun sigues herido – señalo la pelicrema que termino de recargar su arma.

 **Spike:** No hay de otra – respondió al ver como se acercaban los 5 Ludroth – _*Además no quiero volver a usar eso*_ – pensó refiriéndose a esa habilidad que uso contra el Ludroth Real.

Mientras ellos dos estaban a punto de enfrentarse contra el grupo de Ludroth, Ichiro estaba en su propio enfrentamiento.

 _CRACK!_

Con su Gran Espada termino atravesando el cuerpo de una de las bestias que se atrevió a lanzarse contra él ya que la otra fue decapitada cuando trato de atacarle por la espalda.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Mandando a tus lacayos a matarme jajaja necesitaras más que eso maldita bestia – con una retorcida sonrisa saco su arma cubierta de sangre Ludroth.

 _GROOUU!_

Con su cola el Ludroth Real se impulso para arremeter a una gran velocidad contra el rubio que pese a tener la oportunidad de esquivar la embestida, se quedo en su mismo lugar esperando a la gran bestia acuática.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** _*Si ese fenómeno pudo detenerlo, yo también puedo porque…*_ – uso su Gran espada como un escudo – _*¡SOY UN CHISAKU!*_ – grito en su mente lleno de convicción pero…

 _CRACK!_

 _PAAM!_

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** ¡Ichiro! – grito al ver como su amado rubio termino tirado en el agua con arma partida en dos.

Spike también dejo de pelear con los Ludroth para ver que efectivamente el rubio había sido derrotado por la enorme bestia acuática pero aun seguía vivo ya que el Chisaku trataba de levantarse inútilmente.

 _GROOUU!_

La bestia se acercaba a Ichiro con intenciones de acabar con su vida. Por más que le cayera mal el presumido del Chisaku, Spike no era tan malo como para desearle la muerte, así que se dirigió a su compañera que no dejaba de ver con preocupación al rubio. En su mente comenzó a maquinar un plan.

 **Spike:** Katsumi – Le dijo a la gemela que aun temerosa por lo que le pueda pasar al Chisaku le prestó atención al dragón – quiero que le dispares a la cara para que dirija su atención a nosotros, yo me encargare de darte un tiempo para que tomes a Ichiro y salgas de aquí – La pelicrema creyó que estaba diciendo una locura porque ¿Cómo enfrentarse a esa bestia si apenas podía con las más pequeñas estando herido? Mas el dragón la miro seriamente y le dijo – ¡No hay tiempo vas a hacerlo o no!

Esa nueva faceta mostrada por Spike era muy diferente al indefenso dragón que apareció por primera vez ese mundo que se asustaba hasta con los enormes insectos pero era algo que el mismo había adoptado durante esos 3 meses ya que sabía que muchas vidas dependían de él, tenía que tener una actitud de un cazador solo durante las misiones pensando con la cabeza fría en momentos de vida o muerte como estaba sucediendo ahora.

Katsumi asintió ante la penetrante mirada que le dio el dragón; con su Ballesta Pesada apunto a la cabeza del Ludroth Real que se acercaba al rubio y apretó el gatillo.

 _BANG!_

 _GROOUU!_

 **Spike:** ¡Ahora!

La gemela guardando su arma se fue corriendo hacia donde el rubio mientras que Spike corría en dirección del Ludroth Real y al ver que el alfa iba a ser atacado el resto de Ludroth siguieron al dragón para detenerlo.

 **Spike:** _*Es hora de la verdad Spike*_

De su mochila saco una pequeña esfera color gris con un dibujo de un sol en ella, era una Bomba de Luz la cual arrojo al aire para luego cerrar los ojos.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Su… suéltame… tengo que a… acabar con ese maldito monstruo – dijo entre jadeos y con solo un ojo abierto luego de que la gemela lo ayudara a levantarse.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Estas muy herido tenemos que irnos de aquí – respondió preocupada por el estado deplorable del rubio – además tu arma se partió a la mitad – esperaba que con eso lograra disuadir a su compañero.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Patrañas – dio un paso pero tropezó aunque no cayó al suelo ya que la gemela lo atrapo – No dejare que ese fenómeno me supere, yo soy un Chisaku todos son inferiores ante mí.

 _Flash!_

La gran explosión de luz capto la atención de ambos y vieron como las criaturas estaban con los ojos en espiral al ver esa luz, pero pronto su atención se poso en el dragón que pego un gran salto hasta llegar al rostro del Ludroth Real.

En el aire Spike expulso de su boca un extraño fuego azul y del cual al disiparse apareció un enorme martillo de mango de madera y cabeza de metal.

 ** _°IMAGEN 25: goo. gl/VxieLc_**

El peliverde tomo con ambas manos el mango del arma mientras sus ojos adquirían otra vez esa forma reptiliana. Otra vez aquellos pensamientos invadieron la cabeza del dragón pero los ignoro por completo poniendo toda su concentración y fuerza en un solo golpe.

 **Spike:** AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

 _PUUM!_

Ese martillazo fue tan fuerte que logro noquear a la bestia acuática que cayó pesadamente al agua. El resto de Ludroth luego de recuperar la visión, lo primero que vieron fue al alfa noqueado así que sus instintos solo le dijeron una cosa; huir, y eso hicieron.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Lo… lo… lo noqueo de un golpe – no salía de su asombro la gemela.

Spike una vez que aterrizo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y soltó el martillo porque se le hizo muy pesado sin su habilidad activada.

 **Spike:** Ya… llegue a… mi limite – dijo cansado mientras jadeaba pero aun así se mantenía en pie.

Ichiro al ver con sus propios ojos como el peliverde derroto al Ludroth Real solo atino a apretar los puños con una gran ira al ser humillado por un fenómeno según él.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** No… nosotros… fallamos – hablo entrecortada alzando su vista al cielo.

El resto de sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo y al ver el sol en su punto más alto, se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería la gemela.

 **Spike:** Se… nos acabo el tiempo… – cayó de rodillas con el cuerpo temblándole levemente.

Para el dragón fallar esta misión no solo significaba que no subiría de rango sino también que le falló a su maestro, eso dos meses entrenándose, practicando su nuevos poderes de fuego y la habilidad recién descubierta no dieron frutos al final, con qué cara le diría a su maestro que no subiría de rango.

Mientras que la mente del dragón estaba entre la depresión e impotencia, el de Ichiro era todo irá ya el siendo un Chisaku, descendiente de grandes cazadores, que haya fallado una simple misión de cazar un animal, siendo derrotado por una bestia acuática para luego ser superado por un ser inferior a él lo llenaba de una furia tan intensa como la erupción de un volcán.

…

 **Mey Okamishi:** Veo que están todos… o al menos la gran mayoría.

Frente a la maestra de práctica estaban Randy, Ezio, Mina, Katsuro, Katsumi, Ichiro y Spike siendo estos dos últimos los que se veían mas demacrados, Aurian e Hisoka no se encontraban presentes ya que por el estado al que habían llegado a la aldea tuvieron que ser enviados directamente al hospital.

 **Spike:** Ezio – susurro el nombre del peliplata que volteo a verlo – ¿Dónde está Aurian? – pregunto al no ver a su amigo lo cual le preocupo.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Digamos que durante la misión tuvimos un encuentro no deseado con una criatura que no era nuestro objetivo y para hacer más corta la historia, elaboramos un plan para cumplir la misión pero salió mal, sin embargo Aurian uso un ataque muy genial que sin eso no habríamos cumplido la misión.

El relato de Ezio sorprendió y a la misma vez alegro al dragón de que su amigo del parche haya destacado tanto durante su misión aunque después el mismo le preguntaría en persona.

 **Spike:** Espera, eso no explica porque no está aquí.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Es que después de hacer ese ataque… pues… – se rasco la nuca nervioso – se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo y creo que se le dislocaron algunos huesos – ya podía ver la cara de preocupación que reflejaba Spike – pe… pero descuida está bien, el doctor reacomodo sus huesos y luego nos dijo que solo necesitara un largo reposo – hablo apresuradamente para calmar al dragón.

.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí en un cuarto de un hospital vemos a una combinación de una momia con un pirata encima de una camilla.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Por lo menos no estoy en coma*_ – pensó el pobre cazador vendado por todo el cuerpo – _*Por lo menos esto no puede empeorar*_ – para desgracia de nuestro amigo la madre naturaleza comenzó hacer su llamado – … maldito riñón.

.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Presten atención – hablo seriamente captando la atención de sus alumnos presentes – primero antes que nada déjenme decirles que la misión de cazar al Gran Jaggi no era en si toda la misión original.

 **Randy Takashi:** Oxea que no importaba si cazábamos o no al Gran Jaggi – aporto el pelinegro.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Yo nunca dije eso – respondió para luego continuar explicando – verán, en esta PRUEBA ESPECIAL no solo iban a ser puestos a prueba para cazar monstruos sino también otros factores que debe tener todo cazador.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¿Cuáles serian esos factores?

 **Mey Okamishi:** Destreza tanto física como mental, compañerismo y sensatez, todo eso era lo que consistía la PRUEBA ESPECIAL y de lo cual tomaron nota de cada equipo un cazador miembro del Gremio que los seguía a escondidas para ver como trabajaban esos factores con los cuales al sumarlos darían como resultado la caza del Gran Jaggi planeando alguna manera de evitar a las otras bestias grandes que habitaban por la zona.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Espera, eso significa que ustedes…

 **Mey Okamishi:** Si, los estuvimos monitoreando y si, sabíamos de las otras criaturas aparte del Gran Jaggi que merodeaban por ahí; que acaso creían que se la íbamos a poner así de fácil – puso una sonrisa burlona al decir eso ultimo – sin embargo yo soy la que tiene la última palabra si aprobaron o no y cuanto del 35% de lo que vale la PRUEBA ESPECIAL recibirán.

Sobra decir que la mayoría estaban sorprendidos ya que no esperaba que aquella PRUEBA ESPECIAL fuera tan compleja.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Volviendo al tema – miro con una ligera sonrisa al primer equipo formado – Ezio, Randy y Aurian que aun sigue en el hospital; según lo que me dijo el cazador el comienzo de su misión fue normal, hubo compañerismo en su equipo lo cual es un punto muy a favor, en la aparición del Barroth comenzaron las dificultades algo sumamente normal no se les puede culpa, apenas son cazadores principiantes pero lo que si me sorprendió oír es que tuvieron un plan usando el oasis y el arma eléctrica de uno de sus compañeros para hacer una trampa improvisada pero muy efectiva, sin embargo su compañero salió sumamente lastimado durante el último momento de la misión – Dicho eso la maestra miro fijamente a los dos integrantes del equipo – felicidades, su equipo aprobó la PRUEBA ESPECIAL con un 33% del 35%.

Randy inclino su cuerpo en forma de agradecimiento mientras que Ezio alzaba ambos brazos al aire eufóricamente porque les dieron una nota casi perfecta.

 **Mey Okamishi:** El siguiente equipo – le dio una mirada seria al equipo – Mina, Katsuro e Hisoka que también está hospitalizado – soltó un suave suspiro – Realmente espere mas de este equipo; compañerismo por los suelos yéndose cada uno por un lado, un mal comienzo que le cuesta muchos puntos aunque con la aparición del Qurupeco oí que mejoro el compañerismo y no solo eso sino que se las manejaron para combatir con la bestia al principio aunque al final de la misión casi fracasan de no ser por la rápida acción de su compañero Hisoka que termino en el hospital con los tímpanos casi rotos – la profesora miro al par que nerviosos e impacientes esperaban el resultado – mi veredicto es que… aprobaron con un 24% del 35% – un suspiro de alivio salió de los integrantes del equipo – de no haber trabajado en equipo en los últimos momentos el resultado sería otro.

Por último la maestra dirigió su mirada al último grupo pero esta vez con el seño fruncido.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Katsumi, Spike y Ichiro, saben la palabra fracaso y decepción describe muy bien a su equipo – la mirada que su maestra les daba era tan fría que sería capaz de congelar toda la zona volcán – Su compañerismo si bien al comenzar no fue el mejor, felicidades de alguna manera al terminar la misión empeoro – Katsumi bajo la mirada al saber que ella pudo hacer algo mejor ya que cuando ayudo a Spike solo fue para devolverle el favor, no porque sea su compañero y eso lo dijo tan claro que de seguro el cazador del gremio que los vigilaba llego a oírla – Y sobre el Ludroth Real, uno de sus compañeros es un buen ejemplo de un mal ejemplo de lo que un cazador no debe hacer al creer atajantemente que puede derrotar a una bestia para la que no está preparado, por eso un cazador debe ser sensato ya que es mejor huir para cazar otro día ¿No es así joven Chisaku? – el rubio mascullando los dientes y solo atino a asentir lentamente sin hacer contacto visual con la maestra – Se me olvida algo… – llevo una mano al mentón y se puso a pensar – Ah ya me acorde y es que su equipo ¡NI SIQUIERA SE ACORDÓ DE LA PUTA MISIÓN QUE ERA CAZAR AL GRAN JAGGI!

Todos se asustaron ante el enorme grito que dio la maestra menos el equipo al que le gritaba solo desviaron la mirada con pena, frustración, ira y arrepentimiento.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Me dan más que suficientes razones para desaprobarlos… pero no lo hare – el último equipo miraron desconcertados a la profesora – A pesar de que no lograron cazar al Gran Jaggi creo que noquear de un golpe a un Ludroth Real también puede contar.

 **Todos:** ¡NOQUEAR DE UN GOLPE! – exclamaron sorprendidos el resto de los equipos que notaron como la maestra miraba atentamente al dragón peliverde.

 **Mey Okamishi:** Eso sin olvidar que salvar a ambos compañeros arriesgando uno mismo su vida e integridad física a pesar de que ellos no mostraron compañerismo; les da los suficientes puntos como para aprobar muy con la justas la PRUEBA ESPECIAL – la cara de felicidad de Spike y Katsumi no se hicieron esperar mientras que Ichiro seguía con esa expresión amarga – tienen un 15% del 35%.

 **Spike:** Un momento – dijo el dragón al darse cuenta de algo – si nos está dando un 15%, las otras pruebas que quedan en total suman un 65% y para aprobar necesitamos como minino un 80%, eso significa…

 **Mey Okamishi:** Eso significa que las otras pruebas tendrán que hacerlas perfectamente y sin ningún margen de error para pasar de rango – soltó la maestra dejando pasmado al último equipo – así que si en el examen escrito llegan a fallar una sola de las 100 preguntas o llegan a sacar 1% menos, despídanse de subir de rango – las escamas de Spike casi se vuelven blancas, Katsumi por poco y se desmalla mientras que Ichiro permanecía imperturbable pero se encontraba preocupado en el interior – Que, acaso creían los haría pasar así de fácil – revelo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Terminado de anunciar las notas de los equipos, cada uno se fue por su lado ya que querían descansar después de tan largo día al igual que Spike que pensaba visitar a Aurian al hospital pero el cansancio pudo mas con el dragón que tomo el rumbo a la casa de Satoru, ya mañana visitaría a su amigo del parche en el hospital, de paso que se haría un chequeo para ver si tenía alguna costilla rota.

Pero como siempre hay una excepción, o mejor dicho excepciones el equipo 1 conformado por los dos gemelos y el rubio eran los que caminaban por la aldea sin un rumbo fijo.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Si fallamos aunque sea un poco seguiremos siendo cazadores principiantes – se quejo la chica pelicrema que ya se esperaba que su hermano le fastidiara como siempre lo hacía sin embargo la burla no llego, muy al contrario el gemelo parecía como si estuviera pensando en algo – Tierra llamando a Katsuro, me escuchas.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** ¿ah, qué? – salió del trance en que se encontraba.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Oye tonto estas bien – le pregunto su hermana.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Si… yo… me acorde que tengo que hacer algo, adiós – dijo rápidamente y se fue corriendo.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Y a este que Bnahabra le pico – se pregunto a si misma antes de darse cuenta que el rubio la dejaba atrás – ¡Espérame! – corrió hasta llegar al lado del Chisaku – Oye Ichiro y si estudiamos juntos para el examen escrito – se acerco cariñosamente al rubio pero este simplemente la ignoro – sabes a pesar de todo estuviste fantástico peleando contra el Ludroth Real incluso cuando estaba enojado, ningún otro cazador podría haberle dado pelea – no le contesto – bueno… tal el peliverde también – El rubio se tenso al saber que se refería a Spike – pero tú eres mejor… aunque sin él no tendríamos la oportunidad de pasar de rango – menciono eso ultimo en voz baja sin saber que si le había escuchado el rubio.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** ¡QUIERES CALLARTE! – le grito y encaro a la gemela que comenzó a temblar ante la fría mirada del chico que le gustaba – No me importa que truco haya usado ese fenómeno para ser tan fuerte y ni que él me hizo pasar de rango, sabes porque – con miedo ella negó con la cabeza – ¡Porque soy un Chisaku! – grito a los cuatro vientos – Soy descendiente de grandes cazadores; al final superare a ese fenómeno, lo humillare y aplastare como a un insecto y así todos se darán cuenta lo inferiores que son frente a mi – dicho eso le dio la espada a su aterrada compañera y se fue caminando de ahí – _*Te demostrare que estas equivocada Asesina de Cazadores, solo con mi apellido ya marca mi destino que es la grandeza*_

Lejos de ahí en la recepción del hospital una enfermera archivaba los papeles de los pacientes que recién habían entrado. Pero pronto la señorita fue interrumpida por un joven cazador pelimostaza.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Perdone pero aun es horario de visita – pregunto el gemelo.

 **Enfermera:** Por su puesto jovencito – le dijo con una sonrisa.

El gemelo Kishaba se alegro de que haya llegado a tiempo al hospital.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Entonces podría decirme en que cuarto se encuentra internado Hisoka Ongaku.

.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas trayendo así la tarde a la aldea Yukumo. En la casa del cazador errante vemos como un joven cazador de escamas moradas y una cola de dragón, entrar al hogar.

 **Spike:** Ya llegue – una vez a dentro expulso un fuego azul de su boca haciendo aparecer de entre las llamas el martillo que uso para noquear al Ludroth Real – Este poder es muy útil para no llevar cosas pesadas – se dijo a si mismo recordando como en sus entrenamientos físicos también practicaba con sus nuevos poderes de fuego que le dio el gato dorado y que descubrió en el momento donde Aurian y el ayudaron a Ezio a conseguir su lectura para adultos.

El poder era sencillo pero a la vez muy útil; con el fuego amarillo envolvía cualquier objeto y este se marcaba con un pequeño punto del mismo color, luego con su fuego azul hacia aparecer dicho objeto marcado. Era muy similar a las cartas que recibía de Celestia con la única diferencia que él ahora traía los objetos por decisión propia y no se los enviaban, pero tenía que concentrarse mucho para no traer el objeto equivocado, aun fallaba el 20% de las veces que lo hacía sin embargo con cada entrenamiento bajaba ese porcentaje de error.

Una vez que llego a la sala de la casa no encontró a nadie pero si se percato de un papel encima de la mesita de madera la cual procedió a tomarla y leerla.

 _"Spike tuve que salir a una misión con Aoi y Jaiiro, estaré volviendo en la noche. En la cocina te deje dos pescados fritos (Mis Felynes hicieron las compras y para variar compraron pescado ¬_¬) con arroz y ensalada para que coman tú y Yoko.  
Cuando vuelva me contaras sobre tu misión y como te fue ^_^, adiós.  
PD: Espero que ya hayas arreglado tu problema con Yoko, acuérdate que lo amigos no deben estar peleándose."_

El dragón se sintió feliz y confundido; feliz de que su maestro se preocupe por él así como la relación con su compañera felina, y confundido que Satoru, un cazador conocido por casi todas las aldeas y nombrado cazador errante… deje notas escritas con dibujos de caritas.

 **Spike:** _*Recuerdo que Twilight dejo de hacer eso cuando tenía 8 años*_ – pensó con vergüenza el dragón.

Se dirigió a la cocina y solo encontró uno de los pescados fritos, dedujo rápidamente que su compañera ya había comido sin esperarlo. Spike soltó un pesado suspiro, no era la primera vez que hacia eso desde que ella se molesto con él.

Una vez terminado su comida se dirigió a su cuarto; ya adentro lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama pero no pudo reprimir el impulso de voltear a ver a una esquina en el cuarto donde la cama especial para Felynes lucia mas apartada de lo usual con Yoko durmiendo en ella.

Su maestro le dijo en la nota que trate de reconciliarse con ella, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que el dragón cada vez que se acercaba para hablarle, la gata se apartaba y apenas le dirigía una mirada enojada haciendo sentir mal al dragón; aunque de todos esos intentos Yoko solo una vez le hablo y fuera para decirle _"Te perdonare… solo dejas de exigirte tanto en los entrenamientos"_ fue lo que le dijo ya que ese entrenamiento del tronco no era el primero donde se exigía tanto, de hecho habían otros entrenamientos anteriores donde el pobre dragón hasta se desmayada del cansancio y a pesar de las reprimendas de su maestro él lo seguía haciendo.

Pero cuando Yoko le dijo eso, Spike solo se quedo callado. La Felyne/Melynx a pesar de que espero la respuesta nunca llego de parte del dragón así que se fue mucho más molesta que antes.

 **Spike:** _*Lo siento Yoko*_ – se disculpo en su mente con la gata que aun seguía acostada – _*Pero prefiero que estés enojada conmigo a que yo por ser muy débil no pueda protegerte y tu termines muy grave en el hospital. Yo… yo… no lo soportaría*_

El peliverde se acostó en su cama sin saber que su compañera felina estaba despierta y con los ojos llorosos, había escuchado cuando Spike entro al cuarto y fingió estar dormida, incluso sintió su mirada pero no estaba de humor para hablar con él, aun seguía molesta por la terquedad del dragón y aunque también como Spike sentía una gran tristeza al estar peleados, no iba dar su pata a torcer hasta que entendiera que solo se estaba lastimando a sí mismo.

Si tan solo ella le dejara que Spike le explicara el porqué se exigía tanto, tal vez algún día llegue el momento en que le explique pero eso lo dejaremos para otro capítulo.

* * *

 _ESCENA CÓMICA_

 **Hisoka Ongaku:** Ta… tápense los oídos – les advirtió mientras alzaba el Cuerno de Caza lo mas que podía.

Confundidos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le hicieron caso y taparon sus oídos, Mina se aseguro mucho mas al ser ella una wyverian y tener los oídos más sensibles.

Hisoka con su arma alzada cerró sus ojos y se preparo mentalmente para la tortura auditiva.

 _BABY BABY BABY OH! BABY BABY BABY OH! BABY BABY BABY OH!_

Para los que escucharon un tenedor rascando un plato de loza o el sonido de una pizarra siendo arañada pues… eso es música celestial comparado a lo que salía del Cuerno de Caza.

A pesar de que tenían los oídos tapados aun pudieron escuchar ese horrible sonido. Mina vio como el Gran Jaggi sacudía su cabeza y el Qurupeco picoteaba fuertemente el piso tratando de sacar el sonido de su cabeza.

El cazador gordito vio que aun el Qurupeco seguía ahí así que decidió cambiar a otro sonido aun más horrible que el anterior.

 **Hisoka Ongaku:** _*Dioses por favor perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer*_ – pensó arrepentido mientras ajustaba su arma para captar las corrientes de aire.

LO' MALIANTES QUIEREN KRIPPY, KRIPPY, KRIPPY, KRIPPY, KRIPPY _!  
_ TO'A LAS BABYS QUIEREN KUSH, KUSH, KUSH, KUSH, KUSH _!_

Aquella música (N/A: Si se le puede decir música) fue tan horrible que hizo que el Gran Jaggi sacara con sus dientes la espada que tenia incrustada en su muslo para luego clavárselo el mismo en su pecho, mientras que el Qurupeco choco con fuerza los pedernales de los extremos de sus alas, cerca a su rostro causando una gran explosión que acabo con su vida.

Hisoka se desmallo con los oídos sangrando y los únicos consientes fueron Mina y Katsuro que vieron pasmados como las bestias se quitaban la vida frente a ellos.

 **¿?:** AHHHHHHHHH! – De uno de los arbustos salió un cazador que portaba una Ballesta Pesada en su espalda – ¡NO SE ME QUITA ESA MIERDA DE LA CABEZA! – grito llevando ambas manos a los oídos.

El cazador desconocido se fue corriendo hasta el barranco donde termino lanzándose.

Desde ese día Hisoka fue temido y respetado incluso por la familia Chisaku y la misma Emiko Tanaka porque en una sola misión mato a dos grandes bestias y también provoco el suicidio sin querer de un cazador miembro del gremio.

* * *

 ** _-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:_** **_[¡AÑADIDOS NUEVOS CAZADORES!]_**

°Nombre: Spike  
°Raza: Dragón humanoide.  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño: 158 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne compañero: Yoko, una gata mitad Felyne y Melynx, color azul profundo como el color del océano en la noche, con un color azul más claro en sus patas, hocico y orejas, líneas negras en su espalda, ojos color gris y en su pansa el dibujo de una huella rosada.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 9  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Aurian Yagami **[OC prestado de 0megachaotic]**  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 156 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro y en las putas un color carmesí, uno de sus ojos es de color celeste mientras que el otro está tapado por un parche negro por razones desconocidas que el mismo joven no quiso aclarar.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: Kuronoi, un gato Felyne de color negro con rayas blancas, un rayo del mismo color en la frente, ojos azul neón y una huella blanca de un gato en su barriga.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 5  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Mina Hikari  
°Raza: Wyverian  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 153 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color celeste largo, ojos achinados, nariz respingada, orejas puntiagudas horizontales, los típicos rasgos de un Wyverian.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: Kira, una gata Felyne de color lila puro, ojos rosados y con una huella blanca en su estomago.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 11  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Ezio Fudo **[OC prestado de Gonzox-kun]**  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 14 años  
°Tamaño 156 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color plateado un poco despeinado, ojos carmesí y tez de piel pálida, usualmente viste armaduras con una combinación de color naranja y negro los cuales son sus colores preferidos.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 54  
\- De dos estrellas: 3  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Randy Takashi **[OC prestado de Espadachin de la Luz]**  
°Raza: Gente de Mar  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 154 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro largo hasta los hombros, orejas horizontales pequeñas ligeramente puntiagudas, ojos completamente negros, manos y pies palmeadas con grandes uñas, también tiene una piel translúcida a la luz del sol que posee dos tonos diferenciados, el de enfrente es de color blanco y atrás que tiene un patrón de rayas que es de color azul.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 15  
\- De dos estrellas: 2  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Hisoka Ongaku  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 150 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro, ojos color marrones oscuros, piel casi rosada y un poco gordito.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 6  
\- De dos estrellas: 1  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Katsuro Kishaba  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 157 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color mostaza y ojos marrones claros.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 15  
\- De dos estrellas: 3  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Katsumi Kishaba  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 157 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color crema y ojos marrones claros.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 19  
\- De dos estrellas: 2  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Ichiro Chisaku  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 161 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo rubio, piel blanca y ojos celestes muy claros; descendiente de los Chisaku y heredero de toda la fortuna al ser hijo único.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 10  
\- De dos estrellas: 7  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

* * *

 ** _-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:_**

 _Gonzox-kun_ _:_ El resfriado mata soldados :v. Aun no tengo un número fijo men, puede que llegue a dos pero aun no tengo nada fijo.

 _ShadowKing1992_ _:_ Satoru se esta arrepintiendo y mucho, pero es comprensible estaba enamorado de ella.

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ Jejeje gracias bro, lo de los link me inspire la idea de otro fic aunque de todas maneras hago las descripciones XD. El amor no conoce límites men :P. No vi ninguno que se ofendió con el humor verde, tal vez lo ponga capítulos más adelante ;)

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ Ya apareció tu OC amigo, espero que te haya gustado. No te respondí el PM que me enviaste porque quería darte la sorpresa :). Adiós bro.

 _misery680_ _:_ Jajaja ya con razón me llamaste cretino y eso que no fuiste el único en caer XD. La forma de cómo lo trata Emiko a Ichiro, ya te darás una idea de cómo es su entrenamiento. Saludos.

 _0megachaotic_ _:_ Dile no los reviews(drogas) men :v. Ahora si Aurian se lucio en este capítulo al igual que Spike pero termino en el hospital… de nuevo :P. Adiós amigo hasta el próximo capítulo.

 _selkova_ _:_ Culpo a los Reviews; fumar esas cosas me dan ideas locas (Como la fisiología de Spike :v). Puede ser… puede ser (Lo último que escribiste si me gusto) pero eso lo veremos más adelante porque no quiero darte Spoilers. Que tengas un buen día.

 _KIRE RAMO_ _:_ Creo que todos esperan la reacción cuando Celestia se entere que desapareció Spike.  
PD: Gracias por seguirme también en Wattpad.

 _master master god_ _:_ No me olvide de la Rathian, tengo algo muy grande planeado más adelante y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo con semi-relleno, humor verde y humor XD. Ese Spike, muchos desearíamos ser él en este momento :v.

 _Guest:(1)_ Oye zhi 7w7

 _Dark Spike:_ Creo que se repitió el comentario pero… oye zhi 7w7

 _Guest:(2)_ Gracias amigo.

 _El RoRo_ _:_ Al final apareció Misty y Brock, ya me lo esperaba de la primera… pero no tanto del Segundo. Hasta yo me sorprendo, 10 capítulos pero descuida aun no va a terminar… o tal vez si :). Adios bro.

 _Dark hunter XD_ _:_ Me alegra q te gustara lo que escribo amigo. Un shippeo muy extraño pero en la serie de MLP también lo hay, digo un dragón y una unicornio… aunque hay toques de pedofilia ya que Rarity es mayor XD. Por si acaso no me he olvidado de la Rathian ;)

 _Ant:_ Siempre me pone de buen humor saber que hay personas que les gusta lo que escribo y descuida amigo por ti y el resto de mis lectores seguiré con la historia.

 _Fluttershy1765:_ Acá la continuación bro, disfrútala.

 _CyberDestroyer_ _:_ Ese capítulo fue gracias a los reviews fumados :v. Resguardar a los dos soldados en dos trincheras 7w7. Por ahora Ichiro no es una amenaza pero pronto lo será. Aunque también publique en Wattpad eso no significa que dejare mi hogar Fanfiction :).  
PD: Ojala eso no pase O.O

 _bassily_ _:_ Sufrir y gozar 7w7, si se vuelve realidad. Jejeje esta vez sí tarde más y sobre la amenaza creo que tendrás que hacer cola porque hay muchos que también quieren matarme por tardar tanto :'v

 _Guest:(3)_ Gracias amigo.

 _Guest:(4)_ Creo que se repitió el comentario pero… gracias amigo :v

 _Guest:(5)_ Ahora son 3 meses XD, he aquí el capitulo.

 _ZETA700GAMER_ _:  
_ (Primer comentario): Si amigo creo que tambien voy actualizar otras historias junto con la de Spike The Hunter, no te preocupes.  
(Segundo comentario): Estamos en el 20XX y hubo una tercera guerra mundial por culpa de Donald Trump… creo que eso ya todos nos lo esperábamos :v

 _Emeraldpichu_ _:_ I had to use the Google translator to read your comment, but thank you friend and I'm also thinking about getting this fic in English with the help of a friend, since my English is very basic. Goodbye.

 _Deadly Ice 88_ _:  
_ (Primer comentario): Gracias, me alegra mucho oírlo… o leerlo :v  
(Segundo comentario): Acá la actualización bro, disfrútalo.

 _Guest:(6)_ ¡PARA SU DELEITE ACÁ OTRO CAPITULO CAMARADA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIO! :D

 _angelsoul99_ _:_ No te preocupes men aun sigo con vida :P. Espero que te vaya bien tanto a ti como a tu hermana y a tu sobrin , adiós amigo.

 ** _-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:_**

 **The only 95:** E… e… eso es todo amigos XD. Sobre la escena graciosa me inspire un dia que viajaba en el carro y me había olvidado de llevar mis audífonos, en ese momento escuche esa aberración que ni se le puede llamar música, al final tuve que aguantar escuchar esa cosa que se me quedo pegada en la cabeza carajo, hasta la canción Baby de ese tal JB es mas aguantable. Pero bueno volviendo a lo que nos concierne este capítulo lo pensaba escribir y subir el 14 octubre (Mi cumpleaños por si alguien quiere saber :'v) pero nunca me llego la maldita inspiración hasta la última semana del mes de Noviembre donde recién me puse a escribir.

 **Steven:** ¿Y no tiene nada que ver la nueva actualización de Dota 2 que fue el primero de Noviembre?

 **The only 95:** Jejeje no se dé que estás hablando – respondió nervioso apartando la mirada – sin embargo me alegra informar que este fic supero las 10 mil vistas lo cual me alegra mucho, al igual que los Reviews que me dejan y siempre los leo para motivarme. Y antes de despedirme les digo muchas gracias por leer esta así como otra de mis historia y también gracias por dejar sus comentarios, bueno me despido soy The only 95 nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo en el 2019.

 **Steven:** ¿No dirás en el 2018?

 **The only 95:** …

 **Steven:** …

 **The only 95:** …

 **Steven:** …

 **The only 95:** …

 **Steven:** … ahora si te van a linchar tus lectores idiota.

 **The only 95:** ¡ADIÓS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Temed lectores, temed porque el final está cada vez más cerca._**


	12. Murmullo en la Montaña

**The only 95:** ¡Que tal amigos feliz año 2019!

 **Steven:** Oye aun estamos 2018 – agrego el OC humano del escritor.

 **The only 95:** ¿Enserio? Entonces me voy a desaparecer hasta el siguiente año – se iba a retirar pero en eso una flecha con una nota cayo cerca a su rostro.

 **Metamorf:** Un mensaje – dijo animado otro de sus OC un Changeling que comenzó a leer la nota con una gran sonrisa – _´´Publica o te mueres, atentamente tus lectores´´_

 **The only 95:** Jejeje – comenzó a sudar frio – creen que me he olvidado, por sea caso en mi fic de **EL COMIENZO** dije que iba actualizar **Spike The Hunter** este mes de febrero, aunque planeaba hacerlo el 14 surgieron una complicaciones.

 **Steven:** ¿Cuál complicaciones? Estuviste de vago todo un día durmiendo y jugando DOTA 2, aparte el 14 la pasaste solo… como todos los años.

 **The only 95:** No es que la pase solo, ¡YO LE SOY FIEL A MI WAIFU! – de su bolsillo saco la foto de Gilda la grifo la cual comenzó a parla por su cara con una boba sonrisa.

 **Steven:** … hay veces me da miedo pensar que yo salí de tu mente – el resto de OC's como un poni con una katana y un pegaso de alas metálicas le dieron la razón y apoyaron al humano.

 **The only 95:** Bueno, bueno dejemos de lado eso porque yo se que estuvieron esperando este capítulo con muchas ansias de leer sobre nuestro amigo cazador Spike.

 **¿?:** ¡CAZADOR! ¿¡DONDE!? – grito con furia un grifo de ojos aperlados que apareció de improviso y tumbo al escritor.

 **Steven:** Naturel el se refería al fic… saben que mejor les dejo con el fic así que ¡A LEER SE A DICHO!

* * *

Sentado y reposando su cabeza en un pequeño escritorio, junto a una pila de libros; nuestro cazador del parche Aurian Yagami se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana de su cuarto, le dieron directo a su cara.

 **Aurian Yagami:** mmm… apaguen el sol – soltó mientras giraba su rostro pero ante dicha acción choco con una de las pilas de libros que termino cayendo sobre él – AU! Tontos libros.

Salió de la pila sobándose el rostro aun soñoliento, no tuvo un buen despertar el pobre.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ya es de día – dijo soltando un largo bostezo, para luego ver uno de los libros que se titulaba ´´Habilidades secretas de armas´´ se intereso por las habilidad desbloqueables que tienen todas las dobles espadas, mas al pasar a las siguientes armas le había agarrado el sueño – por lo menos recuerdo algo de lo que estudie.

Todo lo que tenga que ver con lo teórico no era precisamente el fuerte de Aurian y por ende desde que le dieron de alta en el hospital (Estuvo en varias terapias físicas para destensar sus músculos) hasta estos días a estado estudiando al punto de amanecerse con tal de retener toda la información posible en su cabeza, aunque no podía estar ni 20 minutos con la mirada en un libro antes que le entrara sueño, por eso tenía siempre a su fiel y confiable compañero Felyne Kuronoi para que lo levantara si se quedaba dormido en medio de su estudio.

 _{Ronquidos}_

 **Aurian Yagami:** Que buen amigo – dijo sarcásticamente al ver a Kuronoi durmiendo en su cama muy cómodo.

Por lo visto hasta el pobre gato se canso de estarlo levantando a cada rato.

Aurian estiro sus brazos para botar el sueño; ya había descansado y estudiado lo suficiente para el examen que iba a ser mañana por lo que aprovecharía este tiempo libre para distraer su mente y relajarse hasta mañana.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Porque siento húmedo mis pantalones*_ – bajo la mirada y precisamente en su entrepierna se encontraba una gran mancha de humedad, lo siguiente que hizo fue taparse con sus manos mientras aparecía un gran sonrojo en su rostro – _*Me orine mientras dormía*_ – pensó avergonzado pero capto un leve olor a limón, luego se percato que su escritorio tenía un vaso echado; recordó que ayer antes de amanecerse estudiando siempre tenía a un costado un poco de limonada cuando le diera sed en medio de su estudio, eso explicaba el agua con olor a limón en el escritorio del cual caía gota por gota al borde y terminaba en sus pantalones.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que eso significaba que no se había orinado, el agua solo mojo sus pantalones y unos cuantos libros cerca al vaso.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Mejor acomodo este desastre antes que lo vea mi papá.

Comenzó a mover primero los libros mojados, uno por uno hasta que se detuvo al ver uno de los libros el cual tenía la pasta de color rojo y la imagen de dos espadas cruzadas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡MI LIBRO! – grito asustado mientras alzaba el húmedo libro.

Empujo el resto de los libros del escritorio mandándolos al suelo, no le importaba tanto el resto, luego con una de sus ropas sucias seco el escritorio y una vez seco puso su libro ahí; pasó hoja por hoja con mucho cuidado revisando si el agua había corrido la tinta.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Que susto – soltó un gran y largo suspiro al ver que no era nada que unas horas al sol no pudiera solucionar.

 _{Ronquidos}_

Sorprendentemente Kuronoi ni si quiera se había movido luego del grito al cielo que pego su amigo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Y creía que yo tenía el sueño pesado – murmuro mientras estaba a punto de cerrar su libro pero algo llamo su atención.

La ultima hoja de su libro, la que siempre estaba en blanco comenzó a teñirse de un color verde poco a poco intrigando al cazador del parche que antes de que pudiera hacer algo vio sorprendido como ese color verde se expandía mas y encima comenzaron a aparecer otros colores.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Pero que – soltó anonadado al ver por fin lo que había en aquella hoja que antes estaba en blanco.

Ante Aurian había un mapa con muchas zonas verdes indicando que se encontraba en un bosque, una estrella cardinal con los símbolos del norte, sur, este y oeste, pero lo sorprendente de todo era el dibujo en medio del bosque de lo que parecía un pueblo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Twins Souls – leyó las letras que se encontraban encima del pueblo – _*Es la primera vez que escucho un pueblo con ese nombre pero… porque se me hace familiar*_ – Siguió viendo el mapa el cual también contenía unas coordenadas especificas – Necesito un atlas.

En el suelo comenzó a buscar el atlas que había estado revisando a noche por si venia geografía en el examen, ahora se arrepentía de no ser tan ordenado pero solo basto mover unos cuantos libros para encontrarlo.

Abrió el Atlas y guiándose con las coordenadas del mapa de su libro comenzó a buscar página por página y cuando por fin dio con las coordenadas, lo que se encontró lo dejo confundido.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Nada… no hay nada…

El mapa y la página del atlas eran similares en lo de la zona del bosque y uno que otros ríos más diferían en la aldea Twins Souls pues en el atlas no aparecía dicha aldea.

El atlas no podía equivocarse, era respaldado por cientos de cazadores viajeros que día a día aportaban cada vez más a ese gran libro… y entonces porque Aurian no estaba del todo seguro con la información del atlas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Twins Souls – repitió el nombre de la aldea sintiéndose cada vez mas intrigado.

Sintió nacer dentro de él unas ganas por ir a explorar ese lugar para descubrir la aldea que tanto llamaba su atención y hasta incluso hubiera alistado sus maletas hay mismo de no ser por una voz que lo llamo desde el primer piso.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** ¡Aurian, Kuronoi a desayunar!

 **Kuronoi:** ¡Desayunar Nya! – grito el gato que se levanto de improviso y salió corriendo del cuarto al primer piso.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ahí si levanta – murmuro fastidiado – creo que yo también voy a comer – cerro su libro dejando el misterio de esa aldea para otro día ya que primero quería llenar su estomago.

Bajo al primer piso ya más tranquilo después de todo estudio para el examen, sin embargo, nuestro buen cazador del parche no se dio cuenta que también se estaba olvidando de otra cosa aparte del examen que también era un requisito indispensable para subir de rango.

.

En la famosa casa del cazador errante vemos salir a nuestro buen amigo Spike el dragón el cual tenía puesto su ropa de Equestria con varias costuras pero lo que llama la atención es como se encontraba el peliverde ya que se podía ver que su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente vendado mientras que en su rostro como en sus piernas presentaba algunos leves raspones.

Se gano la atención de muchos en la aldea Yukumo por el estado en que se encontraba pero aun así el dragón siguió avanzando hasta que por fin llego al lugar que quería, la herrería.

 **Spike:** Disculpe señor.

 **Herrero:** Ah joven Spike, lo estaba esperando – dijo el pequeño wyverian que saco una arma envuelta en una manta y se la entrego al dragón – acá esta su arma mejorada de a "Cuchillo Hydra"

Spike saco la manta y se quedo admirando su nueva arma aunque de hecho era la misma "Daga de soldado" solo que mejorada teniendo un nuevo aspecto, con un escudo más robusto con 5 espinas negras saliendo de la parte superior mientras que la espada era ligeramente más grande y con un nuevo estilo.

El "Cuchillo Hydra" como ahora se llamaba le había costado mucho a Spike ya que para tener los materiales tubo que cazar dos Gran Jaggis; así es tubo que cazar a dos alfas y aunque no fue nada fácil valió la pena con tal de obtener una mejor arma.

 **Herrero:** Jejeje veo que te gusta – dijo al notar la mirada de admiración del dragón.

 **Spike:** Es increíble, gracias – enfundo su espada y se la coloco en la espalda al igual que el escudo –Oh verdad – de su bolsillo saco un sobre y se lo entrego al herrero – Mi maestro dijo que era un encargo.

El anciano wyverian abrió el sobre el cual dentro tenía una carta, se tomo su tiempo para leerlo y luego la guardo.

 **Spike:** Y… ¿que decía?

 **Herrero:** Lo siento joven cazador pero Saturo escribió que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, en especial para usted.

Nuestro amigo escamoso soltó un suspiro de derrota, cuando le pregunto a su maestro sobre el contenido del sobre este también le dijo que era secreto, esperaba que el herrero le dijera pero al parecer su maestro estaba dos pasos delante de él.

 **¿?:** Disculpe ya tiene mi encargo.

El dragón volteo al escuchar una voz familiar a su costado, descubriendo que se trataba de su compañera wyverian Mina acompañada de su gata Kira que temerosa se escondía detrás de su compañera.

 **Spike:** Hola Mina – saludo el dragón contento de ver una cara conocida después de una semana de esa PRUEBA ESPECIAL que tuvieron.

 **Mina Hikari:** Espero que ya hayas estudiado para el examen, que yo sepa no debes fallar ni una sola pregunta – dijo seriamente la cazadora peliceleste mientras recibía un objeto envuelto en tela que le entrego el herrero.

 **Spike:** A si el examen, estudie después de salir del hospital.

El día siguiente de la PRUEBA ESPECIAL él acompañado de Satoru se fueron al hospital donde el doctor le dijo que tenía dos costillas rotas pero nada más grave que eso. Luego de un día hospitalizado y 3 días de descanso, gracias a los tratamientos y una que otra poción para sanar huesos rotos, nuestro amigo dragón estuvo como nuevo claro que los 3 días de reposo en los que no podía hacer esfuerzo físico fueron empleados para estudiar devorando libros uno tras otro (Ser ayudante de biblioteca tiene sus ventajas) y los otros tres días se dedico a practicar e ir de caza.

 **Mina Hikari:** Y porque estas así – le señalo al ver su brazo vendado y las leves heridas en las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

 **Spike:** Oh eso… e… veras me lastime mientras… iba de caza… ¡Si eso! Fui a cazar 2 Gran Jaggis para mejorar mi arma, vez – con una sonrisa nerviosa saco su nueva arma mostrándosela a su compañera.

Mina entrecerró los ojos, algo le decía que Spike estaba mintiendo.

 **Mina Hikari:** Ok – soltó sin creer del todo lo que le decía el dragón – eso significa que ya cubriste el requisito de tener como mínimo 3 misiones de dos estrellas.

 **Spike:** Si, aunque pienso seguir yendo de caza, quiero tener una nota máxima en todos los requisitos si quiero pasar, ¿Tú cuantas misiones de dos estrellas tienes?

 **Mina Hikari:** Aun tengo una – Spike se sorprendió con lo que dijo y antes que preguntara porque tenía solo una, ella continuo – mi arco fue pisoteado por un Qurupeco en la PRUEBA ESPECIAL por lo que mande hacer uno desde cero y recién está terminado.

Dicho eso comenzó a desenvolver su nueva arma revelando un Arco Metálico con una mira integrada, había visto ese arco en uno de los libros de armas se llamaba "Arco de caza".

 **Mina Hikari:** Oye Spike que te parece si cazamos juntos – el dragón no se esperaba tal ofrecimiento – quiero obtener rápido las tres misiones de dos estrellas y tú quieres obtener más de tres, haremos menos esfuerzo si trabajamos en equipo.

No puedo negar el argumento de la wyverian por lo que le pareció la forma más conveniente; estuvo a punto de aceptar, sin embargo en ese momento llego alguien interrumpiendo a los dos jóvenes cazadores.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡SPIKE! – Era el pelinegro de puntas carmesí que llego corriendo hasta detenerse cerca de su amigo – Te… estaba… buscando…

Le tomo unos segundos al chico del parche para retomar el aliento después de correrse toda una maratón para hallar a Spike.

 **Kuronoi:** Me dejaste muy atrás Nya! – apareció el gato de Aurian solo que este llego a su propio ritmo.

 **Spike:** ¿Que pasa Aurian? – pregunto preocupado ya que si su amigo lo había estado buscando de una manera tan desesperada es porque algo grave estaba ocurriendo… solo esperaba que no estuviera relacionado con la ex-compañera de su maestro.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ne… necesito – tomo una gran bocanada de aire – necesito que me acompañes a dos misiones de dos estrellas por favor – pidió con una cara cómica y llorando a cantaros.

 _–Flashback:_

En la casa de Aurian, lo encontramos a él, Kuronoi y a su padre desayunando tranquilamente.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** Es bueno ver que te estás esforzando en tus estudios, no te había visto tan pegado a los libros que no fuera el tuyo – dijo refiriéndose al libro de pasta roja.

 **Kuronoi:** Si Nya! Hasta incluso los usa de almohadas JAJAJA.

 _PAAM!_

 **Kuronoi:** Nya! Te voy a acusar por maltrato animal – se quejo el gato con un pequeño chinchón en su cabeza.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No seas quejón, soportas las embestidas de un Bullfango pero no coscorrón.

 **Kuronoi:** No todos estamos acostumbrados a los golpes como los que recibes de esa wyverian Nya! Ya hasta pareces masoquista.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡A ver repítemelo en mi cara! – se paro sobre su asiento poniendo un pie sobre la mesa mirando amenazantemente a su Felyne.

 **Kuronoi:** ¡Te lo digo y te lo repito, paciente frecuente de hospital!

 _PAAM! PAAM!_

Ahora vemos que ambos estaban sentados y callados con dos grandes chinchones en su cabeza mientras lloraban cómicamente.

 **Ryuki Yagami:** Cuando voy a tener un desayuno tranquilo – se quejo el señor sobándose los nudillos – o por cierto Aurian – el nombrado alzo la vista – cuando vas a tomar las misiones de dos estrellas, acuérdate que tienes una y desde que saliste del hospital solo has estado concentrándote en el examen.

Lo que dijo su padre le cayó como un balde de agua fría a cazador del parche; se había olvidado completamente de ese requisito y ahora solo le quedaba poco tiempo para cumplir las misiones, necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a hacerla rápido y en su mente llego la imagen de quien siempre estaba dispuesto a prestar su ayuda.

Comenzó a devorar desesperadamente su comida para luego salir corriendo en búsqueda de quien podría ayudarle.

 _–Fin del Flashback:_

Spike casi se cae de espaldas al oír el porque lo buscaba su amigo, lo hizo preocuparse por nada aunque agradecía que no haya sucediendo nada grave.

 **Mina Hikari:** Olvídalo pirata – intervino la peliceleste ganándose la atención del par – él va a ir conmigo a una misión en grupo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Si claro como si fuera con una amargada como tú, Spike es mi amigo y me acompañara a mi ¿no es así? – le pregunto al dragón.

 **Mina Hikari:** Yo le pregunte primero así que piérdete – intervino sin darle tiempo a responder al dragón.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Y si mejor te pierdes tú, en una pila de tablas.

La tensión en ellos dos estaba creciendo y Spike pudo ver como Mina llevaba lentamente sus manos a su nuevo arco por lo que el dragón decidió intervenir antes que su amigo Aurian termine como alfiletero luego de que Mina estrene su arma con él.

 **Spike:** ¡YA BASTA! – El par dejo de mirarse desafiante para dirigir su mirada a su compañero escamoso – Y si hacemos las misiones nosotros tres, será más rápido – propuso nervioso esperando que resulte.

 **Aurian Yagami:** … es una buena idea – acepto ya que estaba con el tiempo en contra.

 **Mina Hikari:** Por mí no hay problema.

Suspiro tranquilo el dragón al ver que su plan dio resultado, al parecer sus amigos estaban dispuestos a trabajar juntos con tal lograr pasar de rango.

 **Kuronoi:** Oigan podemos acompañarlos y brindarles más ayuda Nya! – Soltó el gato negro rayado – Tu qué dices – le pregunto a la Felyne de Mina que escondiéndose tímidamente asintió apoyando la idea.

 **Mina Hikari:** Mientras más mejor – le gusto la idea del Felyne.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Perfecto será una caza con compañeros Felyne – dijo emocionado.

 **Mina Hikari:** Nos reuniremos en media hora donde la encargada de las misiones, alisten sus armas, armaduras, objetos y a sus compañeros Felyne.

Dicho esto Aurian y Mina con sus respectivos gatos se fueron a sus hogares para alistarse para la misión pero el único que no se veía tan animado era nuestro dragón Spike que al solo mencionar la palabra ``caza con compañeros Felyne´´ se le tenso todo el cuerpo mientras una corriente de aire frio le recorría toda la espalda.

.

Luego de una larga caminata que él mismo prolongo preparándose para lo que venía; por fin llego a la casa.

 **Spike:** _*Ya cuantos días no nos hemos hablado*_ – pensó melancólico mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

En toda la casa se oyó el chillido que provocaba la puerta la cual necesitaba aceite en las bisagras, luego de volver de su misión se encargaría de aceitarlas pensó el dragón.  
Camino hasta llegar a la sala donde encontró una pequeña figura gatuna azul marino, sentada en el sofá sosteniendo entre sus patas un periódico. Antes de acercase a ella miro a todos los lados, por lo visto su maestro había salido a una misión con su gatos, eso le complicaba las cosas ya que esperaba que con Satoru presente el ambiente sea menos tenso.

Soltando un último suspiro se acerco a su compañera que ya había sentido su presencia al ver como movía sus orejas, sin embargo parecía ignorarlo.

 **Spike:** Yo… Yoko – la gata no contesto por lo que él prosiguió – Aurian, Mina y yo iremos a una misión de caza – noto como ella apretó los bordes donde sostenía el periódico – pero acordamos _*O ellos acordaron*_ que la misión seria con nuestros compañeros Felyne así que…

La gata dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y se fue a las escaleras poniendo triste al dragón pero Yoko se detuvo a medio camino.

 **Yoko:** Iré a mi cuarto a alistarme – soltó fríamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

 **Spike:** _*Sigue molesta*_ – pensó un poco decaído mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Las cosas entre ellos dos habían empeorado, ya ni se hablaban y el enojo de Yoko llego hasta el punto que le pidió a Satoru un cuarto para ella sola el cual era el cuarto donde se ponían todas las cosas viejas; Satoru acepto y le dijo que solo tendría que mover las cosas y limpiar, la gata acepto sin poner peros y en menos de un día ya se había mudado alejándose del dragón que seguía firmemente en su idea de entrenar hasta el llevarse al límite.

.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Hola jóvenes cazadores – saludo cordialmente la encargada a Spike, Mina y Aurian con sus respectivos compañeros gatunos.

 **Mina Hikari:** Queremos tomar una misión de dos estrellas en grupo.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Bien justamente tengo una aquí – reviso el papel – se trata de cazar a un Bulldrome en la zona montañosa.

Con solo escuchar ese nombre los tres cazadores fruncieron el ceño, ya habían intentado cazar esa bestia antes pero no fue por eso que fruncieron el ceño sino porque fue en ese momento donde apareció Emiko Tanaka, la cazadora de cazadores que los humillo horriblemente.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Tomaremos la misión – dijo seriamente, aun tenia fresca la memoria de cómo le había llamado luego de ver debajo de su parche en un descuido de él.

Spike y Mina asintieron; aunque hayan tenido una mala experiencia al tratar de cazar a esa criatura no les impediría seguir su camino para convertirse en cazadores.

La encarda esbozo una gran sonrisa, sabía por lo que habían pasado ellos pero aun así demostraban madures y convicción dignos de un cazador por lo que les entrego el papel sellado y se despidió de ellos deseándoles suerte en su caza.

…

La asesina de cazadores Emiko Tanaka entro a la mansión Chisaku ya que uno de los cazadores que sirven a aquella familia le había informado que el mayor de los Chisaku requería su presencia.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Veo que te informaron a tiempo – se encontraba en medio de la sala esperando a la cazadora.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Ve al grano Chisaku – soltó aburrida la pelicastaña ya que estos días en los terrenos Chisaku entrenando a Ichiro le parecía aburrido, estaba ansiosa por derramar sangre y acabar con la vida de cualquier cazador que se le atraviese… pero sería aun mejor si fuera cierto cazador de cabellera blanca.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Es hora de ejecutar mi plan y te necesito para ello.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** ¿Tu plan? – Pregunto con duda – creí que solo me querías para entrenar a tu hijo el cual por cierto sigue en su mismo nivel.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** El lograra superar los límites, después de todo es un Chisaku – la cazadora bufo en silencio, padre e hijo eran igual de creídos solo por tener ese apellido – y lo de entrenar a mi hijo solo era extra, el plan que tengo en mente requiere de tu participación y si todo sale bien ambos saldremos beneficiados.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** ¿Y cuál sería el plan?

El miembro más importante de la familia Chisaku simplemente mostro una siniestra sonrisa mientras se preparaba para contarle el plan a la asesina de piel morena.

…

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 0]

Vemos al equipo número 7 con sus respectivos felynes, repartiéndose los materiales del baúl azul.

 **Spike:** Tienen todo lo necesario.

Le dieron una última revisión a sus cosas que habían traído aparte para luego asentir, habían traído también unas bolas pinturas solo que estas si funcionaban no como las que les dio Emiko.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Y ahora… ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto el cazador del parche.

 **Mina Hikari:** Nos separaremos en grupo de tres con nuestros compañeros buscando al Bulldrome y cuando lo encontremos tírenle la bola pintura para avisar al resto.

Sorprendente mente Aurian no se quejo de la idea y él fue el primero en irse con Kuronoi a la zona 9, seguido de Mina con Kira a la zona 6 y al final dejaron solo a Spike con Yoko.

 **Spike:** Que te parece si vamos a la zona 4 – propuso el dragón.

La gata simplemente asintió y se fue caminando dejando atrás al peliverde que a pesar de entender que estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesta, su actitud y forma que lo trataba le comenzaba a fastidiar.

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 4]

La Felyne/Melynx iba caminando adelante alejada un metro de Spike que se sentía aun aquella tención por lo que para relajar algo el ambiente trato de iniciar una charla con su compañera y amiga.

 **Spike:** El clima esta perfecto para una caza – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir pero Yoko no menciono nada – Eh oído que en el mercado va a haber una oferta de pescado, que dices si vamos a comprar después de la misión – la gata no contesto e hizo que nuestro amigo se moleste cada vez más, pero sabía que iniciar una discusión en medio de una cacería no era conveniente por lo que continuo intentándolo – faltan pocos días para el festival de la aldea Yukumo, yo… sinceramente no sé como celebran acá en Yukumo, supongo que tu ya habrás visto ese festival, ¿Me podrías contar como es Yoko? – pidió lo mas amablemente que pudo pero la gata solo acelero el paso alejándose de él, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Rápidamente el dragón se puso en el camino de su amiga bloqueándole el paso con una mirada molesta.

 **Spike:** Entiendo que estés enojada Yoko pero eso no significa que me apliques la ley del hielo todo el tiempo y menos cuando solo quiero habla tranquilamente conti…

 **Yoko:** Idiota – con la cabeza agachada murmuro lo suficiente mente alto para que escuche Spike que guardo silencio – ¡Eres un idiota, estúpido, imprudente e imbécil Nya!

La mirada cargada de ira que le lanzaba Yoko logro intimidar un poco al dragón pero se recompuso y le lanzo una mirada molesta.

 **Spike:** Y tú eres una pequeña gata la… – iba a soltar la palabra ladrona pero a pesar que estaba enojado no era capaz de herir sentimentalmente a su amiga – la… latosa y mala amiga.

 **Yoko:** Oh mala amiga – soltó sarcástica la felina – ¿soy mala amiga porque?, por preocuparme por tu bienestar al verte entrenar hasta hacerte daño Nya! ¿Por eso soy mala amiga? – el dragón no sabía que responder ante eso – dime, soy tan mala amiga que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de preguntarme si quería ir contigo a cazar a los Gran Jaggis.

En las misiones que tomo para cazar a esas bestias pensaba preguntarle a Yoko si quería acompañarle pero como ella siempre había estado evasiva con él, se desanimo pensando que simplemente no le contestaría o le diría un NO rotundo por lo que se fue sin decirle nada… ahora se arrepentía de su decisión.

 **Yoko:** Y déjame adivinar Nya! – Señalo el brazo izquierdo vendado del dragón – cuando te preguntaron por eso o por las heridas en tu cuerpo, les dijiste que fueron causadas en la misiones o me equivoco – el dragón paso saliva – pero yo se la verdad de que esas heridas ¡Te las causaste tu mismo en tus entrenamientos Nya!

Spike retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se sostenía el brazo vendado. Era verdad lo que había dicho Yoko, desde que se recupero de la PRUEBA ESPECIAL, ha estado aumentado el régimen de su entrenamiento, si antes entrenaba hasta desmallarse por el cansancio, ahora lo hacía hasta que su cuerpo dijera basta por los múltiples golpes o heridas. Satoru trato de razonar con él pero el dragón solo alegaba que lo hacía por el peso que llevaba en su espada, en otras palabras era la responsabilidad que le había dado el gato dorado.

Pero eso no acaba ahí ya que luego de usar su poder contra el Ludroth Real que lo atribuyo por ser un dragón, decidió ya no volver a usarlo por temor a perder el control y terminar lastimando a sus compañeros... además, no quería que la aldea lo viera con los mismo ojos que lo veían en Ponyville. Por ende se había auto impuesto ese entrenamiento riguroso, no quería depender de ese poder que era un arma de doble filo.

 **Yoko:** ¡No entiendo porque rayos te quieres matar entrenando Nya! – le grito furiosa su compañera.

 **Spike:** Quiero ser mas fuerte – soltó el dragón mientras apretaba los puños y bajaba la mirada.

Esa respuesta tan simple y egoísta a la vez dejo pasmada a la gata por unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño e inconscientemente saco sus garras.

 **Yoko:** _*Más fuerte… ¿¡MÁS FUERTE!?*_ – ya no le importaba nada, la ira comenzó a apoderarse de la gata al escuchar que solo por ese simple y banal motivo el dragón se lastimaba a sí mismo.

Sin embargo ese no era el motivo o mejor dicho no era el motivo completo de Spike, no era como el Chisaku que solo quería ser fuerte para alardear y presumir ante otros; no, el motivo de Spike era uno más grande pero no quería decírselo Yoko por temor a que esta se preocupe de mas al saber lo que estaba en juego si el dragón no conseguía ser más fuerte, además tampoco quería exponer sus temores frente a su amiga.

El dragón se quedo completamente callado aun bajando la mirada y en ese silencio la ira de Yoko había llegado ya al punto de en cualquier momento lanzarse a Spike y hacerle entender a base a arañazos ya que si el terco dragón no entendía a las buenas, lo haría a las malas; pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, una densa niebla rosa paso entre las piernas de ambos.

 **Spike/Yoko:** ¡Lo encontraron!

Dejaron la discusión para otro momento y comenzaron a seguir el origen de la niebla rosa; "Durante una misión primero es la caza y luego los problemas personales", es una vieja frase hecha por un cazador que tenía varias amantes cazadoras y un día estas partieron en una misión junto con él descubriendo que las engañaba a todas; el cazador al crear esa frase pudieron terminar su misión para que luego las cazadoras comenzaran su caza contra el mujeriego pero tarde se dieron cuenta que este había escapado… nunca más se volvió a saber de él.

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 5]

Al llegar a la zona encontraron a sus compañeros con una criatura similar a los Bullfangos solo que este jabalí era mucho más grande de 2,5 metros de alto y 3,5 metros de largo, pelo plateado en su lomo y grandes colmillos.

Dicha criatura era el Bulldrome que cargaba contra Aurian que haciendo gala de su agilidad lo esquivaba mientras que Mina a distancia disparaba sus flechas, Kuronoi tiraba un bumerán y por ultima Kira que lanzaba unos barriles que al hacer contacto con la criatura explotaban aturdiéndolo un poco.

Spike al ver que ya estaban combatiendo saco su arma pero esta vez puso su escudo en el brazo derecho mientras que en el brazo izquierdo llevaba su espada, esto lo hacía por el motivo de que su brazo izquierdo aun estaba lastimado y por lógica no podía aguantar una envestida si se protegía con su escudo teniéndolo en ese brazo.

Corrieron hasta llegar al Bulldrome; Yoko salto subiéndose encima del animal para luego con su katana de madera darle en un ojo al jabalí que enfurecido comenzó a agitarse pateando al aire logrando sacarse de encima a la gata que callo de pie como cualquier felino.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Llegaron justo a tiempo, necesitábamos otros para mantenerlo a raya mientras le disparan.

El dragón vio alrededor y hay entendió el plan; Mina, Kuronoi y Kira le atacaban a distancia mientras Aurian al ser un cazador de arma a corta distancia captaría su atención.

 **Spike:** Bien, entonces te ayudaremos.

Aurian, Spike y Yoko rodearon al Bulldrome y con sus armas hicieron ruido para captar su atención y confundirlo hacia donde envestir.

Mina al ver quieto al animal, rápidamente tomo un frasco y sumergió sus flechas en una sustancia amarilla fosforescente para luego comenzar a disparar con gran velocidad y precisión a las piernas del Bulldrome.

 _PUFFF!_

Soltó un bufido al sentir como sus piernas se le adormecían.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¡Esta paralizado, es su oportunidad!

Spike y Aurian corrieron a la vez en dirección contra el Bulldrome y una vez estuvieron cerca, cada uno se fue a un lado causándole grandes y profundos cortes a los costados.

Los ojos del gran jabalí se tornaron rojos y de sus fosas nasales comenzó a salir vapor, claros síntomas de que había entrado en la fase donde las criaturas se enfurecen obteniendo una fuerza y velocidad, si se le pasaba la parálisis de sus piernas la caza se iba a tornar mas difícil con el animal embravecido.

 **Yoko:** Nya! Ni siquiera lo pienses – salto frente al animal y le mando un fuerte golpe con su katana de madera haciendo que sus síntomas de enfurecimiento se cancelaran.

 **Kuronoi:** Toma esto pedazo de jamón sobrecrecido Nya! – con su bumerán le golpeo a un costado de su rostro dejando sus ojos en espiral.

 **Kira:** Ah… AH Nya! – grito la gata lila lanzando un gran barril con una mecha que a los segundos causo una gran explosión en la cara del Bulldrome.

 _PAAM!_

Por fin el animal cayó sin vida al suelo con el rostro lleno de hollín y los colmillos rotos producto de la explosión.

 **Todos:** _*Creo que exagero*_ – fue el pensamiento general al ver lo que hizo la compañera gatuna de Mina.

Aurian fue el primero en acercarse al gran jabalí, lo pincho unas veces con sus dobles espadas esperando alguna reacción más nada paso.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ya está muerto – le aviso a sus compañeros.

Con eso dicho guardaron sus armas más tranquilos; el cazador del parche como la wyverian se encontraban felicitando a sus respectivos Felyne por el buen trabajo.

 **Spike:** Muy buen trabajo Yoko – se acerco a su compañera pero esta se alejo dándole la espalda.

El ver como se alejaba la gata azul marino le trajo recuerdo de sus amigas de Equestria, apretó el puño lleno de enojo e impotencia.

 _PAAM!_

Un fuerte temblor en la zona desconcertó a los cazadores.

 _PAAM!_

Otro remezón aun mas fuerte les dio la idea de que tal vez se trataba de un terremoto.

 _PAAM!_

Ese otro remezón venía acompañado de un ruido contante que les resultaba familiar.

 _PAAM!_

 **Todos:** _*Pisadas*_ – pensaron a la vez.

 _PAAM! PAAM! PAAM! PAAM!_

Sacaron sus armas mientras miraban el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, no pensaron en huir porque eran ellos eran 6… grave error.

 _GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!_

Las sangre se les helo y su piel llego a ser casi blanca cuando la criatura se mostro frente a ellos.

Era una enorme bestia cuadrúpeda de apariencia canina, con un cuerpo musculo, fuertes patas delanteras recubiertas con una especie de caparazón amarillo en ellas, su cabeza era pequeña con dos duros cuernos rectos del mismo color amarillo, sus garras delanteras eran enormes y filosas, poseía una larga y gruesa cola con placas amarillas, y por ultimo un pelaje azul intenso con una especie de grandes púas recorriendo su lomo.

 **Spike:** E… eso… e… es…

 _GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!_

El gran rugido creó una fuerte onda de viento por lo que tuvieron que cubrirse sus rostros y los gatos clavar sus uñas en el piso para no salir volando.

 **Spike:** ¡ES UN JINOUGA!

Aquella enorme bestia muy orgullosa cabe recalcar, media más de 5 metros de alto y 8 de largo, estaba clasifica en 6 estrellas de nivel de dificultad, una estrella más que la de un Rathalos; era tanto así que incluso era un verdadero reto para un miembro del gremio cazarlo en solitario, por ese motivo grito Spike ya que sabía que ni trabajando juntos podrían representar una amenaza con el nivel de principiantes que tenían.

Aurian y Mina se sintieron intimidados, ellos estudiando para el examen habían leído sobre el Jinouga y al igual que Spike estaban aterrados por lo que lo único que se les vino a la mente a ellos tres era huir, lastimosamente la gran bestia no estaba de acuerdo en dejarlos escapar tan fácilmente.

 **Kuronoi:** ¡Cuidado Nya!

El dragón y el cazador del parche se apartaron justo a tiempo antes que el Jinouga los aplaste con una de sus patas, pero lo que no sabían es que el infierno estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!_

Lanzo una mescla de rugido y aullido al cielo que confundió al equipo 7 ya que esperaban que continuara atacando pero no se esperaron que del lomo del Jinouga surja electricidad que comenzó a acumularse hasta que un enorme trueno surgió de su espalda para luego caer relámpagos alrededor de la criatura.

Los relámpagos caían constante y aleatoriamente por lo que nuestros jóvenes cazadores corrieron en círculos e incluso refugiándose detrás de los arboles.

 **Spike:** _*Elemento trueno… menos mal no es hielo*_ – pensó escondido detrás de un árbol el dragón.

Después de las pruebas que Jack Sorley hizo con su escama, le entrego los resultados a Satoru, dichos resultados que salían era que Spike tenía una gran debilidad por el elemento hielo, así como una sorprendente resistencia al elemento fuego y un poco al elemento dragón, los otros elementos como el agua y el trueno le eran indiferentes o en otras palabra, no mostraba ni una resistencia o debilidad. (N/A: Pondré los datos recolectados de la escama por Jack Sorley en el glosario de Spike The Hunter por si quieren chequearlo)

Asomando su cabeza pudo ver como sus amigos también se habían escondido; no podían escapar por una de las rutas sin correr el peligro de que les callera uno… por no decir muchos relámpagos.

 _GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!_

Los relámpago aumentaron en intensidad cayendo en los troncos de los arboles alrededor tumbándolos.

Ahora el equipo 7 se encontraba entre la espada y la pared; era morir electrocutado o aplastado y la diferencia era que en el primero las probabilidades de que te caiga un rayo eran muy altas mientras que el segundo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el árbol que te protegía te callera encima.

 **Spike:** Espera… – se llevo una mano a su mochila sacando una "Bomba de luz" – _*Si le tiro cerca al rostro lo aturdirá y nos dará tiempo de escapar*_ – se asusto cuando un rayo cayó muy cerca al árbol donde estaba – _*o terminare electrocutado*_ – negó rápido con su cabeza – _*No pienses en eso, tus amigos están en peligro y solo tú puedes salvarlos*_

A pesar de que portaba su Armadura Yukumo que le ofrecía un gran resistencia a la electricidad, dudaba que fuera lo suficiente como para aguanta varios de esos relámpagos.

Tomando mucho aire se preparo mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, suplico a Celestia que hoy no le llegue la hora; salió de su escondite preparándose para lanzar pero se detuvo al ver como uno de los relámpagos cayó en un árbol que comenzó a ceder en dirección a quien se ocultaba en él.

 _CRACK!_

Yoko abrió grande los ojos al sentir alguien detrás de ella, cuando volteo encontró a Spike que sostenía con una mano el árbol inclinado.

Sus otros compañeros también lo habían visto pero se sorprendieron mas al ver lo rápido que había llegado el dragón sin saber que Spike tenía el iris de sus ojos como un reptil, inconscientemente había activado su habilidad al ver a su compañera en peligro.

 **Spike:** Grrr – gruño al sentir un gran dolor recorrerle por todo el brazo izquierdo que retenía el árbol – ¡A la cuenta de tres corran! – Grito captando la atención de todos – Uno – miro en donde se encontraba el Jinouga – Dos – Con su brazo derecho libre sostuvo la esfera de color amarillo – ¡TRES!

Con su fuerza incrementada lanzo la esfera que termino explotando en la cara de la bestia eléctrica generando un Flash que le cegó momentáneamente.

El Jinouga aturdido por la luz detuvo su ataque eléctrico pero en cambio comenzó a dar zarpazos al aire e incluso golpeando con su cola sin querer varios árboles demostrando que hasta cegado era peligroso.

Aurian y Mina huyeron por una de las rutas más cercanas, Yoko también hizo lo mismo por otra de las rutas pero cuando giro para ver a Spike lo encontró aun sosteniendo el árbol.

Le iba a decir que escape pero al ver su rostro de sufrimiento se dio cuenta que estaba cediendo poco a poco a pesar de que se ayudaba con su otra mano, ella no tenía idea de la habilidad de Spike y que esta misma se había agotado volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad.

 **Spike:** _*No… puedo… más*_ – pensó en quemar el árbol pero no evitaría que lo aplastara, se le acababan las ideas para escapar pero por suerte un empujón lo tiro al suelo y el árbol cayó a un lado de él.

 **Yoko:** Rápido hay que irnos Nya! – el dragón se sorprendió de ver a su amiga, no sabía que decir en ese momento.

La gata al ver que no reaccionaba lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para que se levantase, al final salieron por una de las rutas.

.

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 6]

El cazador del parche y la wyverian aparecieron en la zona del riachuelo jadeando de cansancio luego de correr por su vida.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Le… debemos… una grande a… Spike – soltó cansado.

 **Mina Hikari:** No pensé que… aparecería un Jinouga.

Ambos pensaron que tal vez la misión de cazar a un Bulldrome esta maldita o algo por el estilo ya que siempre que la tomaban algo malo les tenía que pasar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Crees que escaparon? – pregunto preocupado por su amigo.

 **Mina Hikari:** Yo vi que él y Yoko se fueron por la otra ruta, deben de estar bien – Aurian soltó un suspiro de alivio.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Bueno, Kuronoi vamos a la zona cero, de seguro hay también ira Spike – no escucho a su compañero Felyne responderle – ¿Kuronoi? – busco con la mirada su gato.

Mina también se dio cuenta que Kira esta mas callada de lo usual así que también la busco; por más que buscaban no encontraban a sus compañeros… de hecho no los habían visto desde que el Jinouga comenzó a lanzar esos relámpagos de su espalda.

 **Aurian/Mina:** Oh no…

.

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 4]

En la zona cuatro se encontraban el dragón y la gata Felyne/Melynx; nuestro amigo Spike estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en una roca sosteniéndose con dolor el brazo mientras Yoko estaba cerca a él recuperando el aliento.

 **Spike:** _*Dije que no lo iba a utilizar… pero lo termine usando*_ – pensó con un insoportable dolor en el brazo que iba en aumento.

A pesar de que haya usado esa habilidad inconscientemente, no se arrepentía ya que de no haberlo hecho Yoko hubiera quedado aplastada por el árbol, sin embargo estaba seguro que su brazo estaría resentido por días… si no es que son semanas

 **Yoko:** ¿Dónde te duele?

El dragón se sorprendió cuando su compañera comenzó a presionar algunos puntos de su brazo vendado.

 **Spike:** AU! – se sobresalto al sentir un inmenso dolor cerca a su hombro.

Sin perder tiempo con una de sus garras Yoko corto el vendaje a la altura del hombro, saco un frasco celeste que era un tipo de analgésico y se lo hecho a Spike que puso un rostro de alivio al sentir que el dolor iba disminuyendo.

 **Yoko:** ¿Cuántas costillas te rompiste? – El dragón puso cara de no entender – ¡En tu PRUEBA ESPECIAL cuantas!... ¿Cuántas te rompiste? – bajo el tono de su voz al preguntar lo último.

Él pensaba que desde su discusión ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención y lo ignoraba completamente, pero al parecer aun así se seguía preocupando tanto así que incluso supo de cómo quedo después de la PRUEBA ESPECIAL y eso que ni él, ni Satoru le llegaron a contar.

 **Spike:** Do… dos costillas – soltó un poco nervioso.

La gata se quedo viendo su brazo, se podía notar en la parte donde había cortado la venda que la parte de su piel sin escamas tenía heridas muy profundas producto de un entrenamiento de Spike para detener troncos con sus propias manos; era un entrenamiento sencillo mas el dragón exigía que el tronco fuera empujado para que viniera con más fuerza, lastimosamente mientras él se preparaba para detenerlo, el tronco se desvió un poco de su camino rosando todo su brazo izquierdo; tuvieron que llevarlo de emergencia para sacarle las astillas incrustadas en su piel, por suerte no fue muy grave gracias a que algunas de sus escamas que recubrían su brazo lo protegieron. Estuvo todo un día en el hospital y al día siguiente volvió al arduo entrenamiento pese a las reprimendas de su maestro.

 **Yoko:** ¿Porque haces esto? – Murmuro la gata dejando a Spike sin habla – Acaso solo por ser mas fuerte – su voz iba en aumento al igual que su cólera – ¡Te lastimas y hieres solo por ser mas fuerte!

 **Spike:** Quiero ser fuerte… por un motivo – dijo cabizbajo el dragón.

 **Yoko:** ¡Así, porque motivo, para ser reconocido, para destacar de los demás, para presumir tu fuerza! – le grito cada vez mas enojada.

 **Spike:** ¡No es por eso! – respondió en el mismo volumen de voz.

 **Yoko:** ¡Entonces cual es el estúpido motivo que te lleva a lastimarte todos los días, torturarte hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda más y termines una y otra vez en el hospital, PORQUE RAYOS QUIERES SER TAN FUERTE!

 **Spike:** ¡PARA PROTEGERTE!

Un profundo silencio reino en aquella zona; al escuchar lo que había dicho Spike, Yoko se quedo completamente callada mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido y un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

 **Spike:** De… de donde vengo no era más que un estorbo, en momentos de peligro yo era completamente inútil, dependía de que otros resuelvan aquellos problemas – dolorosos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, de sus supuestas amigas yendo a luchar contra enemigos que surgían en Equestria – me sentía inútil y cuando llegue a este lugar creí que podría ser algo más que solo un ayudante de biblioteca _*O mascota*_ – apretó los dientes cuando escucho a muchos que lo llamaban así "El dragón mascota de Twilight" – poco a poco comencé a sentir que servía para algo mas importante… pero entonces apareció Emiko.

El dragón se llevo ambas manos a su rostro para no ver a los ojos a Yoko.

 **Spike:** Enfrentarme a ella me hizo entender la dura verdad… aun soy un inútil – algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas – Por mi culpa puse en peligro a mis amigos, por mi culpa Satoru recibió esa daga con paralizante y lo peor es que… ``sniff´´ que… tú saliste gravemente herida por tratar de salvarme del veneno.

Cada día que veía la pata de su compañera aun con las cicatrices de quemaduras, le dolía en el alma al pobre dragón sabiendo que él tenía la culpa.

 **Spike:** Si me vuelvo mas fuerte ya nadie tendrá que protegerme, al contrario yo los protegeré. A ti, a Satoru, Aurian, Mina y toda la aldea Yukumo e incluso de donde vengo ¡Los protegeré a todos!

Siente como algo cálido se posa en su pecho y lo abraza fuertemente.

 **Yoko:** Pe… pero no tienes que lastimarte para ser fuerte Nya! – dijo la gata que sonrojada y llorando se encontraba abrazando al dragón – Es bueno saber que quieres ser fuerte para proteger a los demás _*En especial a mi*_ pero si te sigues lastimando indiscriminadamente en cada uno de tus entrenamientos solo harás que el resto se preocupe por tu salud _*Como yo lo hago*_ , de nada sirve todo ese entrenamiento si al final del día terminas en un hospital o peor… muerto ¡Como crees que se pondrían todos si se enteran que moriste por sobre esforzarte, como crees que lo tomaría Satoru, tus amigos; ellos quedarían devastados! _*Yo ya no soportaría perder a alguien que significa mucho para mí*_ ¡SI QUIERES SER FUERTE ESTA BIEN PERO HAZLO DE LA MANERA CORRECTA! _*Por favor no soporto verte lastimándote*_ ¡NO SEAS TERCO NYA, DÉJANOS AYUDARTE A SER FUERTE! _*Quiero ser fuerte contigo*_ ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS PARA TI! _*Yo siempre estaré contigo*_

Abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al dragón como si al soltarlo este se fuera de su lado.  
Spike al escuchar todo lo que había dicho su amiga felina sintió una mescla de sentimientos pero los más sobresalientes era tristeza al ver que en su ignorancia y terquedad hizo sufrir a su amiga por su comportamiento pero también sintió felicidad al ver que ella lo perdonaba después de todo.

Con un poco de temor le correspondió el abrazo apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de Yoko mientras derramaba lágrimas pero felicidad.

 **Spike:** Lo… lo siento Yoko – murmuro con una voz débil y entrecortada.

 **Yoko:** Nya! Solo prométeme que no volverás a ese tipo de entrenamientos – también murmuro apoyando mas su cabeza en el pecho del dragón.

 **Spike:** Lo prometo – dijo firmemente separándose un poco y viéndola a los ojos.

Ojos verdes y grises se quedaron mirando profundamente; Yoko sentía confianza, cariño y paz al presenciar aquellos ojos verde del dragón, mientras que este último no sabía con exactitud que tenían aquellos ojos grises pero lo hipnotizaban a tal punto que no podía apartar la mirada a otro lado, se sentía completamente confundido mas en ningún momento se sintió incomodo.

 _GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!_

El rugido del Jinouga los hizo salir del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraban ambos. Rápidamente se separaron y cogieron sus armas poniéndose en posición defensiva.

 _GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!_

El rugido provenía de una de las rutas por donde habían huido.

 **Yoko:** Escucho algo mas – con sus agudas orejas pudo escuchar voces y gritos provenientes de la otra zona – ¡Están peleando contra el Jinouga!

Spike abrió grande los ojos, sus compañeros no podían ser tan negligentes como para pelear contra una criatura clasificada en 6 estrellas de peligrosidad, a no ser que…

 **Spike:** ¡Debemos ayudarlos! – grito el dragón que se fue corriendo aquella zona seguido de su compañera que aun se preocupaba del estado de Spike.

[MONTAÑAS – DÍA – ZONA 5]

Al llegar a la zona encuentran a Mina disparando sus flechas contra la bestia de Trueno mientras Aurian trata de ir hacia una pila de arboles caídos detrás del Jinouga sin embargo los zarpazos no lo dejan acercase.

 **Kuronoi:** ¡Corre Aurian no lo valemos! – el grito de Kuronoi venía de la pila de arboles.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡No dejare a mi amigo! – dijo mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

 **Kira:** Mi… Mina… – se oyó la voz de la gata también en la pila.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa oración, los sacaremos a como dé lugar! – siguió disparando con sus flechas para distraer al Jinouga y darle una oportunidad a Aurian de salvar a los gatos.

Una gran llamarada verde le dio directo en la cara de la bestia que retrocedió un poco.

 **Spike:** Yoko y yo estamos para ayudarlos – sus compañeros se alegraron de ver a Spike dispuesto también a ayudarlos pero se quedaron mirando preocupados su brazo izquierdo que estaba colgando – no se preocupen – con su brazo derecho tomo su espada – aun puedo luchar.

La gata azulada aunque quería que Spike se mantuviera lejos porque aun no se recuperaba, sabía muy bien de la naturaleza del dragón que estaba dispuesto ayudar a un amigo a cualquier costo.

 **Spike:** Yoko – la nombrada obtuvo su atención – ya que eres más pequeña puedes pasar inadvertida para liberar a Kuronoi y Kira mientras nosotros lo distraeremos.

La gata asintió y se separo de ellos ocultándose entre la hierba. Pero pronto el equipo 7 vio como el Jinouga estaba cargando electricidad en su espalda.

 **Spike:** _*Si usa de nuevo ese ataque estaremos en problemas*_ Mina dispara varias flechas a su pata.

 **Mina Hikari:** No funciona, es como si ni sintiera las flechas.

 **Spike:** Solo hazlo, tengo un plan.

No teniendo ella otro plan en mente, disparo hasta la última flecha que había traído para la misión, para ella era un desperdicio ya intuía que no serviría mas una llamarada verde se cruzo en el camino de las flechas incendiándolas e incrustándose en la pata del Jinouga.

 _RRRAAAAAAAA!_

Rugió de dolor el imponente animal al sentir un inmenso ardor en la pata, fue lo suficientemente doloroso como para detener su ataque para alivio de los cazadores, lastimosamente ese alivio no duro mucho cuando el Jinouga agito su cola mandando esferas de electricidad hacia nuestros cazadores que tuvieron que esquivarlas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** AAAHHH! – grito el cazador del parche al sentir una gran electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

Spike vio como a su amigo le cayó una de esas esferas por lo que fue en su ayuda más un coletazo directo al cuerpo que lo mando contra un árbol.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¡Spike, Pirata! – cargo sus flechas y comenzó a disparar contra el Jinouga pero este ni siquiera se molestaba en esquivarlas.

Mientras tanto Yoko trataba de mover algunos troncos para liberar a los felynes atrapados que le insistían una y otra vez que se vaya con sus compañeros.

 **Yoko:** Nya! Quieren callarse ellos están tratando de salvarlos.

 **Mina Hikari:** AAAHHH!

Los felinos vieron como la wyverian fue golpeada con tal fuerza que la mando a rodar por el suelo.

 **Yoko:** _*Tengo que sacarlos rapi…*_ – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido al sentir un aura atemorizante donde se encontraban atrapados los Felyne.

Adentro de la pila Kuronoi estaba temblando en una esquina, viendo con temor como Kira tenía un aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos estaban en blanco.

 **Kira:** **Apartate** – dijo con una voz grave.

 _BOOM!_

Los dos gatos miraban asombrados como la personalidad tímida y tranquila de Kira había cambiado completamente ahora luciendo más atemorizante.

 **Kira:** **NYAAAAA!**

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Comenzó a lanzar un sinfín de barriles bombas contra el Jinouga que más que dañarlo, solo lo fastidiaba al punto de que se arto lanzando un enorme rugido.

 _GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!_

Tal fue la potencia del grito que regreso algunas bombas que iban contra la bestia eléctrica; una de las bombas regreso a Kira quien no puedo apartarse a tiempo recibiendo de lleno la explosión empujándola contra en suelo para luego quedar inconsciente.

 _GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!_

Ahora la criatura lucia molesta, había perdido completamente la paciencia con aquellos cazadores y sus felynes.

Con tres cazadores en el suelo (Uno paralizado y dos muy heridos), una Felyne inconsciente y solo dos gatos, no podían hacer frente a aquella imponente bestia.

El Jinouga camino lentamente hace los dos últimos Felyne dispuesto a deshacerse de ellos; Aurian con espasmos en su cuerpo se trato de levantar y lo logro pero con mucho esfuerzo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Ku… Kuronoi – dijo con una voz entrecortada viendo como el Jinouga iba donde su amigo – no… te… a… atrevas.

Vio al resto de sus compañeros, Mina apenas pudo sentarse en el suelo agarrándose un costado con una expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras que Spike permanecía en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

Siendo el único que podía luchar, saco sus dobles espada pero sus brazos temblaban ni bien sostuvo los mangos de sus armas.

Apenas pudo dar un lento paso antes de sentir como sus músculos se contraían por la electricidad.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Tengo… que… hacer… algo – mientras avanzaba su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en algo para salvarlos a todos, pero en eso a su mente vino el recuerdo del libro de "Habilidades secreta de armas" una parte donde detallaba muy bien como desbloquear la habilidad de las dobles espadas la cual le hacía más rápido y ágil con desventaja de que te cansabas mucho mas – No tengo mas opción.

Alzo sus temblorosos brazos cruzando sus espadas en forma de ´´X``, según el libro tenía que concentrarte mucho y tener pensamientos de cosas veloces.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Una flecha, una bala de cañón, cuando tengo ganas de ir al baño*_

 _NYAA!_

Vio asustado como la garra del Jinouga por poco le alcanza a Kuronoi, en ese momento sintió una energía que provenía de sus dobles espadas y le cubría todo el cuerpo.

Pronto Aurian tenía un aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo, algo normal para cualquiera que logre desbloquear la habilidad de las dobles espaldas, sin embargo lo que no era normal es lo que sucedía con el cabello del cazador del parche; paso de ser negro con puntas carmesí a completamente carmesí, algo que fue presenciado por Mina y también por Spike que alzo un poco su cabeza aun estando en el piso.

Aurian ignorante de lo que le había pasado a su cabello, comenzó a correr a un velocidad impresionante contra el Jinouga, ya no sentía sus músculos paralizados por la electricidad, es como si aquella habilidad de las dobles espadas lo haya librado de ese estado.

En cuestión de segundos llego al frente del monstruo eléctrico y de un gran salto le hizo un corte no muy profundo en su hocico, pero no se detuvo hay ya que ni bien toco tierra corrió entre las patas del animal dando tajos a diestra y siniestra buscando herirlo en alguna pata para que no pueda moverse.

 _GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!_

Trato de atacarlo con sus inmensas garras pero Aurian con suma facilidad y gracias a su velocidad incrementada esquivaba dichos ataques como si nada por lo que el Jinouga opto por atacar usando su electricidad mandando un potente relámpago contra Aurian.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No esta vez.

Alzo una de sus espadas y la otra lo clavo en el suelo; la idea del cazador del parche era usar el arma alzada como un para rayo recibiendo toda la corriente mientras que su otra arma en el suelo enviaba toda la electricidad recibida al suelo.

La idea aunque loca y arriesga llego a funciona dejando a nuestro amigo del parche ileso.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Tengo la velocidad necesaria… ¡Puedo hacerlo! – grito a los cuatro vientos preparándose para su mejor ataque.

Esquivo un coletazo del monstruo y tomo una gran distancia, luego comenzó a correr con todo lo que sus piernas podían dar, para después dar un gran salto comenzando a girar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** AAAAAHHHH!

El ataque que estaba haciendo era el mismo que uso para tumbar al Barroth en su PRUEBA ESPECIAL solo que esta vez no necesitaba caer de una gran altura para realizarlo.

El chico de cabellos carmesí hecho ahora un torbellino golpeo con tal fuerza al Jinouga que lo hizo derrapar, dicha acción dejo anonadados a todos, prácticamente un cazador principiante le estaba dando problemas a un monstruo de clasificación 6 estrellas, algo impensable e imposible, una esperanza de que tal vez puedan salir vivos de esta situación nació en los jóvenes cazadores mas esa esperanza murió cuando de la nada el torbellino se deshizo.

Aurian cayó al suelo jadeando de cansancio mientras el aura roja desapareció de su cuerpo y su cabello volvió a su color original que era negro con puntas carmesí.

A diferencia de la última vez que utilizo ese ataque, ya no sentía sus músculos tensados pero si una inmensa fatiga.

 _GRRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU!_

La imponente criatura de trueno ni siquiera lucia lastimada pero si furiosa contra el cazador del parche. Alzo su pata dispuesto a aplastar al cazador que no podía moverse por el cansancio.

 **Kuronoi:** No lastimes a mi amigo Nya! – le lanzo su búmeran a la cara de la criatura captando su atención, Yoko se había puesto a su lado dispuesta a luchar también.

El Jinouga cago un poco de electricidad en su cola y lanzo esferas de electricidad contra los gatos, no pudieron esquivarlo a tiempo quedando paralizado Kuronoi mientras que Yoko seguía de pie gracias a que su "Armadura Yukumo" le ofrecía una resistencia a la electricidad.

Ahora la atención de la criatura estaba frente a la ultima en pie, preocupando a Spike que vio la mirada asesina que posaba el Jinouga en Yoko.

 **Spike:** ¡Yoko corre! – Le dijo a su compañera que se mantenía firme frente a la criatura – _*Por favor corre*_

 _NYAAA!_

 _PAAM!_

La gata trato de atacarle con su katana de madera, mas la criatura con un simple golpe con su cola la tiro contra el suelo, pero Yoko se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y volvió a arremeter obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Spike golpeo furioso el piso con su puño mientras lágrimas de impotencia corrían por su rostro, de nuevo ella se encontraba arriesgando su vida para salvarlo.

 **Spike:** Se supone que yo tengo que protegerla – murmuro con tristeza – no quiero que nadie más salga herido por mi debilidad – soltó entre mas lagrimas.

 _PAAM!_

Alzo su rostro y vio como su compañera recibió un coletazo mas fuerte, tanto así que apenas podía moverse estando en el piso. Vio con dolor como ella se arrastraba para alcanzar su arma, aunque quería seguir luchado para protegerlo.

La misma sensación que sintió contra el Aoashira al ver como la lastimaba volvió a aparecer, apretó los puños y sus sientes se volvieron filosos, se estaba dejando dominar de nuevo por ese sentimiento… ¡LA IRA!

 _GRRRRRRRRRR!_

Comenzó a gruñir, las iris de sus ojos se volvieron como de un reptil mientras aumentaba de tamaño y su piel era recubierta de escamas.

Aurian, Mina, Kuronoi, Yoko y una recién levantada Kira veían con terror como su amigo se transformaba frente a sus ojos.

 **Spike:** **GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Detrás había quedado el chico peliverde, ahora lucia como un dragón morado de largas y filosas espinas verdes que recorrían todo su lomo hasta la punta de su cola. La forma de dragón de Spike era igual a cuando se transformo allá en Equestria por culpa de su avaricia con la única diferencia que era su tamaño; ahora tenía el mismo tamaño que el Jinouga.

 _GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!_

La bestia eléctrica no se dejo intimidar ante el nuevo rival que invadía su territorio por lo que comenzó a acumular electricidad en su espalda mas no se espero que el dragón arremetiera de inmediato lanzándose con sus fauces abiertas y dándole una gran mordida en su pata delantera.

 _GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!_

Aullando de dolo al sentir como los dientes del dragón se incrustaban cada vez más en su piel, lanzo la electricidad acumulada en su lomo alrededor de él; los relámpagos en su mayoría le cayeron más a Spike que ejercía más presión en la mordida.

 _PAAM! PAAM! PAAM!_

Al ver que la electricidad era completamente inútil, el Jinouga comenzó a golpear repetidas veces con su cola a un costado del dragón el cual tuvo que soltar su pata por los golpes constantes. Sin embargo el Jinouga era una bestia orgullosa y no iba a dejar impune a otra bestia que ose herirlo por lo que con su pata sana cargo electricidad en sus garras y dio un tremendo zarpazo al pecho del dragón dejándole unas heridas profundas.

 **Spike:** **GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

 **Yoko:** ¡SPIKE! – grito preocupada por su amigo.

Retrocedió con el pecho sangrando, mostro sus diente al monstruo de trueno y luego exhalo una enorme llamarada verde al rostro del Jinouga que bajo la cabeza para evitar que el fuego le diera directamente, ese fue un grave error ya que el dragón rápidamente tomo entre sus dientes la cola del Jinouga para luego arrastrarlo por el suelo cuando el dragón comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje para después soltarlo, por la fuerza acumulada el Jinouga salió disparado contra un árbol gigantesco donde se estrello.

 _GRRRR!_

Gruño mientras se ponía en cuatro patas débilmente.

 **Spike:** **GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Aun con el pecho sangrando, el dragón morado rugió imponente frente al Jinouga mostrando sus dientes demostrándose más fuerte y dominantes, tales acciones de parte de la bestia de escamas lograron intimidar al orgulloso Jinouga que no tubo mas opción que huir cojeando.

 **Spike:** **GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Parándose sobre sus dos patas traseras lanzo un fuerte rugido que fue oído por toda la zona montañosa espantando a todos los animales tanto herbívoros como carnívoros.

Luego de ese rugido el dragón comenzó a encogerse hasta tener una forma bípeda, con una cola, algunas escamas moradas en su cuerpo y el pelo color verde alborotado, después aquel ser cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Era Spike que volvió a su forma original, aunque sus amigos no perdieron esa mirada de asombro y temor al verlo convertirse en dragón, aun no podían creer lo que habían presenciado.

 **Yoko:** ¡Spike! – grito la gata que como pudo se levanto y fue preocupada hasta su inconsciente amigo.

Mina y Kira también hicieron lo mismo que Yoko, al igual que Aurian solo que este ultimo al dar un paso se cayó de cara al suelo por suerte su amigo Kuronoi lo atrapo a tiempo.

 **Yoko:** Spike, Spike, Spi… – se detuvo abruptamente con los ojos muy abiertos al ver como se encontraba su amigo.

 **Mina Hikari:** Que pasa acaso esta heri… – ella así como Kira imitaron los mismos gestos de Yoko.

Al último llego Aurian con su gato que lo ayudaba a caminar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Oigan como esta Spi… ¡PERVERTIDAS!

Para que entiendan mejor las cosas, Spike al transformarse en dragón creció a tal punto de que su "Armadura Yukumo" no soporto más y se rompió, por lo que ahora que había vuelto a su forma original esta como vino al mundo o en otras palabras, estaba desnudo con sus dos amigos al aire dándole un buen espectáculo a Mina, Kira y Yoko, las dos primeras se sonrojaron a tope mientras que la ultima comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y una serie de pensamientos nada santos pasaron por su mente.

Con el grito del cazador del parche salieron de su ensimismamiento, luego Aurian rápidamente se saco su chaleco de cuero color verde pantanoso y con eso cubrió a los dos amigos de Spike.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Se que no lo haces a propósito pero… como te envidio Spike*_ – pensó el joven cazador.

 **Mina Hikari:** ´´coff`` ´´coff´´ – fingió toser aun sonrojada la wyverian la cual no se podía quitar la imagen de su compañero desnudo – te… tenemos ir a la aldea rápido – propuso la peliceleste.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Yo llevo a Spike – se ofreció sin demora obteniendo miradas extrañas de las féminas y Kuronoi, hasta pudo jurar que vio a Kira moviendo la cola emocionada y respirando agitadamente con un gran sonrojo en el rostro – ¡YO NO JUEGO PARA ESE BANDO, SOLO LO HAGO PORQUE NO CONFIÓ EN USTEDES PERVERTIDAS! – Soltó avergonzado y luego vio a su compañero Felyne – Ayúdame Kuronoi, que no se le caiga el chaleco.

…

En un rincón apartado del campo propiedad de los Chisaku, vemos como Emiko Tanaka se metió entre los árbol caminando un par de minutos hasta por fin detenerse, pero se aseguro viendo hacia todos lados por si alguien la había seguido.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Todo despejado.

Una vez soltó aquellas palabras un portal apareció frente a ella que sin mostrar sorpresa lo atravesó desapareciendo del lugar.

 **OoOoOoO**

Ya habiendo cruzado el portal que se cerró detrás de ella, se hallo en lugar de total oscuridad a excepción de un haz de luz que se encontraba a unos metros por lo que camino hasta esa luz donde termino parada sobre ella.

 **¿?:** **Cuales son los motivos de estar en mi presencia, Emiko** – pregunto una profunda y tenebrosa voz – **¿Acaso algún progreso con las criaturas que enviaste a ese otro mundo?**

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Los tres Jaggis apenas soportaron la dosis y terminaron muriendo una vez que atravesaron el portal, pero de eso no venía a hablarle. Hay un evento a punto de suceder y venia contarle para que usted me diga si esto afectara en algo al plan – soltó fríamente la asesina.

Por un minuto hubo una gran silencio en el lugar, hasta que de improviso aparecieron dos gigantes ojos de reptil de color plateado lo cuales veían atentamente a Emiko que sintió una enorme jaqueca al solo hacer contacto visual.

 **¿?:** **Ya veo lo que planea Yamato Chisaku… ciertamente es un gran evento a suceder…** – aquel misterioso ser había hurgado dentro de la mente de Emiko mas esta no se mostro molesta, era como si esperaba que ÉL hiciera eso.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Y el plan del Chisaku me involucra a mi – agrego – según lo que vio en mi mente, que tengo que hacer, actuar o ceder.

 **¿?:** **Esto es lo que debes hacer…**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Aurian Yagami:** Miren ya se está levantando.

Nuestro amigo peliverde por fin abrió los ojos pero lo único que veía era borroso.

 **Yoko:** Nya! Spike estas bien.

Esa era la voz de su compañera Yoko la supo identificar de inmediato y cuando por fin su vista se enfoco mejor pudo verla a ella y a sus compañeros de Equipo rodeándolo.

 **Spike:** ¿Do… dónde estoy? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama que estaba echado.

 **Mina Hikari:** Te llevamos al hospital ni bien volvimos a la aldea – aporto la wyverian – no tenias nada grave, claro aparte de las profundas marcas de garras en el pecho el cual dijo el doctor que dejara cicatrices permanentes.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Mira el lado positivo amigo, las marcas de una batalla atraen a las chicas – aquella broma de parte del cazador del parche para aligerar un poco el ambiente no le cayó en gracia a Yoko.

El joven dragón se llevo una mano a su pecho vendado y al tocarlo sintió un ligero ardor.

 **Spike:** ¿Cómo me hice esto?

La pregunta los tomo por sorpresa, ellos creían que su amigo también estaba bromeando mas al ver su cara de confusión se dieron cuenta que no.

 **Yoko:** ¿No lo recuerdas? Nya!

 **Spike:** No… lo único que recuerdo fue que tratabas de pelear contra el Jinouga, vi que te lastimo mucho y… – se quedo cayado al unir fácilmente los puntos.

 **Mina Hikari:** Quien eres Spike – pregunto seriamente – no eres un wyverian, a pesar que nosotros descendemos de los wyvers ninguno llegamos a tal punto de transformarnos en uno eso sin olvidar la ropa que usas en la calle, no parece de una aldea. A mí no se me pasa ningún detalle Spike.

La tensión en el ambiente había crecido con las palabras de Mina que trajo la duda en todo el equipo 7, Aurian también sentía curiosidad por el origen de su amigo aunque él no llegaba al punto que hizo de Mina que hasta casi parecía que le estuviera leyendo una especie de sentencia de muerte.

 **Spike:** Yo… yo… – estaba realmente nervioso, temía que si les contaba dejaran de verlo como alguien normal y lo vieran como lo veían los pobladores de Ponyville.

 **Yoko:** No tienes que decirnos ahora – dijo Yoko captando la atención de todos, en especial la de Spike – No importa de dónde vengas o quien seas, nosotros somos tus amigos y compañeros Nya!

Para sorpresa del dragón sus compañeros asintieron con una gran sonrisa apoyando lo que dijo Yoko, claro que Mina se mantuvo seria pero también asintió.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Bien – dijo para dar fin al tema y no incomodar más a su amigo – dejando eso de lado que tal si vamos a…

 **Spike:** No es la primera que me convierto en un dragón – soltó de improviso con la cabeza agachada ganándose la mirada de todos – es difícil explicar del lugar de donde vengo, se podría decir que es un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano pero todos los que viven hay eran diferentes, tenia 6 grandes amigas mayores que yo; era un lugar pacifico con habitantes muy amables aunque solo unos pocos me miraban mal por mi apariencia y lo que soy.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿De qué especie era tu pueblo? – pregunto intrigado.

 **Spike:** Ellos… creo que podría describirlos como humanos, pero algunos usaban magia y otros podían volar – el chico del parche asintió y lo dejo proseguir – a pesar de todo yo era feliz con mis 6 amigas… pero todo cambio en mi cumpleaños – Aurian sintió un nudo en su estomago al oír esa parte – para que entiendan mejor la siguiente parte, yo soy un dragón pero no me refiero a que soy un wyverian que desciende de dragones que creo muchos tienden a entender eso, yo en verdad soy un dragón y en mi cumpleaños me deje dominar por la Avaricia, algo por lo cual son muy conocido los dragones de donde vengo.

 **Mina Hikari:** Hay algo que no entiendo.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Mina Hikari:** Si eres un dragón… que hacías viviendo en un pueblo de… humanos voladores y con magia.

 **Spike:** Para resumir la historia fui encontrado en un huevo y alguien de buen corazón me crio como si fuera su propio hijo, luego a los 11 años me encargo de mi cuidado a una de sus alumnas la cual es una de mis 6 amigas.

 **Mina Hikari:** Ok, puedes continuar.

 **Spike:** Bien, como decía en mi cumpleaños mi Avaricia me domino y comencé a transformarme poco a poco en un dragón, apenas tengo memoria de ese día pero según me contaron llegue a medir lo que serian cuatro casas – sus compañeros tragaron saliva, eso era mucho más grande que cuando se enfrento al Jinouga – luego de ese accidente las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas – mención con tristeza – la mayor parte del pueblo me temía u odiaba por destruir sus casas o negocios, eso sin mencionar que a mis espaldas me llamaban monstruo.

Mina, Kira, Kuronoi y Yoko se sorprendieron al escuchar como fue el comportamiento de ese pueblo contra Spike que no tuvo la culpa de ese accidente; pero al que le choco verdaderamente esa parte fue a Aurian que en su cabeza sonaba una y otra vez la palabra "Chico Maldito".

 **Spike:** No me importo que todo el pueblo pensara eso de mí, yo sabía que mientras mis 6 amigas me apoyaran así como yo las apoye, podría aguantar todo el odio y desprecio del pueblo pero… pero… – apretó con fuerza la colcha de la cama – me abandonaron… me dejaron de lado… a pesar de que yo siempre las apoyara… ¡ELLAS ME APARTARON SIN QUE LES IMPORTASE! – el grito de ira del dragón los preocupo, parece que estaba abriendo viejas heridas – ellas nunca fueron mis amigas… me abandonaron cuando más las necesita... – Yoko entendió cuando Spike le dijo _"Tal vez no somos tan diferentes"_ cuando el también era juzgado por ser diferente – por eso dude en decirles sobre lo que soy porque pensé que si les decía tal vez ustedes y todo el pueblo me consideren un peligro o aun peor… un monstruo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Yo aun sigo creyendo que eres genial – agrego el cazador del parche con una gran sonrisa – nos salvaste de un Jinouga y a pesar de que te transformaras en un dragón eso no cambia el que nos hayas salvado.

 **Mina Hikari:** Estoy de acuerdo con el pirata – una vena hinchada apareció en la frente de Aurian – wyverian, dragón, humano o lo que sea, nos salvaste la vida y en el tiempo que llevamos como equipo tu eres el que más nos apoyas – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Kuronoi:** Nya! Eres amable y te esfuerzas mucho más que mi compañero jejeje – Aurian agarro a su gato y con su puño comenzó a sobar su cabeza por haberse burlado de él.

 **Kira:** Lo… lo mismo digo – musito en tono bajo la gata rosada.

 **Yoko:** De mí ya sabes lo que pienso Nya! – giro su rostro sonrojado a otro lado, no se atrevía a decirle lo maravilloso que era su amigo Spike frente a otros.

 **Spike:** Gracias – les devolvió la sonrisa, por fin había encontrado verdaderos amigos y solo tuvo que viajar a otro mundo para hallarlos.

 **Doctor:** Parece que el héroe ya despertó – Un hombre de bata blanca entro al cuarto dejándolo muy confundido por el apelativo que le dio – puedo ver a simple vista que ya estás bien así que puedes irte si deseas joven cazador, disfruta de la fama.

 **Spike:** ¿Héroe? ¿Fama? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – le pregunto a sus amigos que simplemente desviaron la mirada silbando.

.

 **¿1?:** ¡Hola joven héroe como estas!

 **¿2?:** ¡Eres el orgullo de esta generación!

 **¿3?:** ¡Pronto serás miembro del gremio joven cazador tenlo por seguro!

 **¿4?:** ¡No por nada es el aprendiz de Satoru!

Entre esos y mas halagos le lanzaban a Spike que avergonzado los saludaba moviendo su mano y soltando de vez en cuando un gracias, nunca en su vida había recibido tanta atención.

 **Spike:** ¿Me pueden decir que está pasando y porque ahora soy como una celebridad? – pregunto el dragón a sus amigos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Bueno veras resulta que avisaron a último momento sobre un Jinouga rondando las montañas y que posiblemente en su camino se tope con la aldea Yukumo – el dragón abrió grande los ojos – esa alerta la dieron después de que salimos a tomar la misión.

 **Mina Hikari:** Enviaron a un grupo de cazadores del gremio a encargarse de la bestia y otro grupo se quedo en la aldea por si se aparecía – agrego la peliceleste – cuando volvimos en el camino nos encontramos con los cazadores que enviaron, les dijimos que tu espantaste al Jinouga claro omitiendo lo de tu transformación de dragón.

 **Kuronoi:** Jejeje debiste ver sus caras no lo creían hasta que vieron como quedo la zona 5 Nya!

 **Yoko:** Nos ayudaron a traerte y como es común el chisme se corrió rápido de que Spike, un cazador principiante se enfrento a un Jinouga logrando espantarlo todo para salvar a su equipo Nya!

 **Spike:** Pe… pero eso fue por mi transformación.

 **Yoko:** Nya! Transformación o no todos estamos de acuerdo en que tú nos salvaste y te mereces el crédito – los cazadores así como los dos Felyne asintieron estando de acuerdo.

 **¿5?:** Ho… hola, po… podrías darme tu autógrafo – pidió una joven aldeana a nuestro amigo escamoso que tímidamente acepto firmando con una pluma en la hoja de un libro – ¡Gracias! – le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se fue corriendo dejando sin habla al dragón.

Aurian y Kuronoi comenzaron a burlarse del Spike llamándolo casanova, Mina lucia indiferente ante aquella situación al igual que Kira que se mantenía junto a su compañera, sin embargo la que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar era Yoko la cual se gravo muy bien el rostro de aquella joven para luego hacerle una visita para presentarle sus garras.

Y así siguieron el par caminando junto entre burlas, sonrisas y planes homicidas (N/A: Esta demás decir de quien) sin percatarse de cierto rubio que se quedo mirando de lejos con el ceño frunció al dragón.

 **¿1?:** Yo creo que ese joven pronto pertenecerá al gremio y será el Gran cazador.

 **¿2?:** Es sorprendente como un principiante haya logrado espantar a un Jinouga, parece mentira.

 **¿3?:** Pues no es mentira si los mismos cazadores del gremio lo dicen además ese joven es entrenado por el mismísimo Satoru Hiroshi.

 **¿4?:** No esperaba menos de su aprendiz.

La rabia comenzó a acumularse dentro del joven Chisaku, como es que un fenómeno sin un linaje y un apellido portado por grandes cazadores lo haya dejado tan atrás si hace solo unos días oía de boca de los pobladores que el seria el próximo Gran cazador, el mejor de esta generación; ahora todo era Spike, Spike y Spike.

 ** _[Spike:_** _Si crees que solo por llevar un apellido de grandes cazadores significa que tú también lo serás, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado. Un ejemplo es mi maestro; él es hijo de unos simples comerciantes, su apellido no viene de un noble linaje pero aun así en una pequeña aldea llamada Kokoto él forjo su destino, con mucho tiempo, dedicación y perseverancia llego hasta donde está siendo conocido en todas las aldeas como el "Cazador Errante" gracias a su propio esfuerzo. Y así como mí maestro yo me esforzare para ser el mejor cazador.]_

Esas palabras que le dijo el dragón las tenía muy bien grabadas en su cabeza, supuestamente él le dijo que solo terminaría ignorado pero la ironía de la vida es que ahora el ignorado era él.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** ¿Por qué me supero? ¿Se supone que él es solo un fenómeno sin linaje? ¡Yo soy un Chisaku!

 _[ **Emiko Tanaka:** El apellido y tu linaje no significan nada, hasta que no comprendas eso te quedaras estancado donde estas y otros no tardaran en superarte, como el aprendiz de Satoru que esta a nada de alcanzarte.]_

Ahora entendía, ella no estaba equivocada ¡ERA ÉL! de que le valía decir un y otra vez sobre su linaje y apellido si al fin y al cabo era superado por un fenómeno, no se esforzaba por creerse el mejor y que nadie lo podía alcanzar, toda su vida lo habían educado para vanagloriarse a sí mismo por tener el apellido Chisaku pero… de que servía todo eso si al final un don nadie te dejaba atrás.

Se fue corriendo hasta llegar a la mansión Chisaku, le ordeno a los cazadores fieles a la familia Chisaku que le digan dónde estaba Emiko, ellos le dijeron que se interno en el bosque cerca al campo así que ahí es donde fue, no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que la encontró en el campo.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Emiko Tanaka – se puso frente a ella y luego se arrodillo – ¡Por favor entréneme!

Sus palabras sonaban diferentes, ya no eran de orgullo o autoridad, más bien sonaban como suplica y desesperación, eso le hizo esbozar una tétrica sonrisa, el joven Chisaku por fin se dio cuenta.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Te falta motivación pero eso lo puedes obtener con el tiempo, sin embargo, si quieres que te entrene como es debido tendrás que cumplir un requisito.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** El que sea con tal de ser el mejor cazador.

La sonrisa de Emiko no hizo más que crecer, ese rubio pronto se convertiría en una buena marioneta y si las cosas salían bien puede que en un digno sucesor de la asesina de cazadores.

.

Ya era de noche y Spike se encontraba recostado boca arriba en su cama con sus manos apoyadas en su nuca.

En el momento que piso la casa lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con Satoru por haber sido terco y no haberle hecho caso desde un principio en los entrenamientos, el cazador errante acepto sus disculpas y esta vez Spike le prometió seguir todas sus indicaciones en los entrenamientos para no sobre esforzarse.

Luego de eso vino la charla de lo del asunto del Jinouga y eso de que Spike lo había espantado ya que por obvias razones el chisme llego a los oídos del cazador peliblanco. Spike y Yoko tuvieron que relatar todo, hasta su reconciliación de ambos complementando en algunas partes lo del otro y así hasta la transformación de Spike en un dragón, sobra decir que Satoru se mostro interesado como un poco asustado por esa parte.

 **Spike:** De ahora en adelante evitare usar eso… a no ser que sea realmente necesario – dijo para sí mismo.

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Tocaron la puerta de su cuarto lo cual dejo confundido ya que supuestamente todos en la casa se encontraban dormidos pero aun así por curiosidad decidió abrir la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su amiga Yoko que se rascaba nerviosa una de sus patas.

 **Yoko:** El cuarto de invitados es muy grande y silencio para mí y me preguntaba si po… podía… ya tu sabes – dijo con un lindo sonrojo que no se notaba por la oscuridad

Spike simplemente sonrió y abrió mas la puerta dejando entra a la gata que avergonzada entro al cuarto; unos minutos antes en su cuarto se armo de valor para pedirle a Spike para dormir con él ya que era algo que ella extrañaba aunque nunca lo admitiría.

El dragón se hecho en su cama y Yoko junto al él, pronto el peliverde la acerco a su pecho envolviéndola en un abrazo que fue correspondido por la Felyne/Melynx.

 **Spike/Yoko:** _*Te extrañe*_ – pensaron a la vez

Con eso los dos amigos cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo por la paz y tranquilidad del momento sin saber que pronto una tormenta de muerte, desdicha y tragedia se iba a cernir en Yukumo.

* * *

 ** _-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:_**

°Nombre: Spike  
°Raza: Dragón humanoide.  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño: 159 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne compañero: Yoko, una gata mitad Felyne y Melynx, color azul profundo como el color del océano en la noche, con un color azul más claro en sus patas, hocico y orejas, líneas negras en su espalda, ojos color gris y en su pansa el dibujo de una huella rosada.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 9  
\- De dos estrellas: 4  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Aurian Yagami **[OC prestado de 0megachaotic]**  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 158 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro y en las puntas un color carmesí, uno de sus ojos es de color celeste mientras que el otro está tapado por un parche negro por razones desconocidas que el mismo joven no quiso aclarar.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: Kuronoi, un gato Felyne de color negro con rayas blancas, un rayo del mismo color en la frente, ojos azul neón y una huella blanca de un gato en su barriga.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 5  
\- De dos estrellas: 2  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Mina Hikari  
°Raza: Wyverian  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 154 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color celeste largo, ojos achinados, nariz respingada, orejas puntiagudas horizontales, los típicos rasgos de un Wyverian.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: Kira, una gata Felyne de color lila puro, ojos rosados y con una huella blanca en su estomago.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 11  
\- De dos estrellas: 2  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Ezio Fudo **[OC prestado de Gonzox-kun]**  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 14 años  
°Tamaño 156 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color plateado un poco despeinado, ojos carmesí y tez de piel pálida, usualmente viste armaduras con una combinación de color naranja y negro los cuales son sus colores preferidos.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 54  
\- De dos estrellas: 3  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Randy Takashi **[OC prestado de Espadachin de la Luz]**  
°Raza: Gente de Mar  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 154 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro largo hasta los hombros, orejas horizontales pequeñas ligeramente puntiagudas, ojos completamente negros, manos y pies palmeadas con grandes uñas, también tiene una piel translúcida a la luz del sol que posee dos tonos diferenciados, el de enfrente es de color blanco y atrás que tiene un patrón de rayas que es de color azul.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 15  
\- De dos estrellas: 3  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Hisoka Ongaku  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 150 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro, ojos color marrones oscuros, piel casi rosada y un poco gordito.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 6  
\- De dos estrellas: 3  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Katsuro Kishaba  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 157 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color mostaza y ojos marrones claros.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 15  
\- De dos estrellas: 4  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Katsumi Kishaba  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 157 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color crema y ojos marrones claros.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 19  
\- De dos estrellas: 4  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Ichiro Chisaku  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 161 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo rubio, piel blanca y ojos celestes muy claros; descendiente de los Chisaku y heredero de toda la fortuna al ser hijo único.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 10  
\- De dos estrellas: 10  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

* * *

 ** _-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:_**

 _Gonzox-kun_ _:_ No te quiero spoilear amigo ;) y sobre el gato creo que sería todo menos omnipotente, omnisciente y onmi existente.

 _0megachaotic_ _:_ Gracias men espero que hayas leído el PM que te envié. A mí tampoco me gusta ese Justin XD.

 _master master god_ _:_ Ya vimos que solucionaron sus problemas y esta vez solo fueron dos meses en los que me demore escribir bro. Nos vemos también.

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ MLG está ahora en mi mira Crisk, solo tengo que esperar a que aparezca la inspiración y no la dejare escapar.

 _angelsoul99_ _:_ El día que demore 3 meses para actualizar cualquiera de mis fic hay si asústate bro XD. Para el próximo capítulo se descubrirán muchas cosas, saludos men.

 _selkova_ _:_ Aunque pocas veces conviven con Spike, las CMC mas se la pasan buscando su Cutie Mark, si alguna de ellas desapareciera hay si las otras notarían su ausencia mas con el dragón apenas hablan como se veía en los capítulos de las primeras temporadas (Y creo que hasta en los actuales) aunque muy bueno tu punto de vista cabe recalcar. Adiós amigo.

 _misery680_ _:_ En el próximo puede que aparezcan. Oye yo nunca me olvido de la Rathian 7w7. En el diario no nombran al dragón así que no tiene ni idea. Si quieres saber eso último sigue los puntos al final de este fic.

 _Guest:(1)_ Gracias por el comentario bro y sobre lo ultimo… quien sabe puede que si, como puede que no :P.

 _ELVIS5555:_ No llegue a ver HunterXHunter, con la justa llegue a ver Naruto y el Naruto shippuden lo deje por la excesiva cantidad de relleno (El relleno es relleno, el relleno es relleno, aprende algo relleno). Podría contestar tus preguntas pero… luego tendría que matarte XD. Felices fiestas.

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ En este capítulo también bro y sobre el festival… digamos que será un evento inolvidable en todos los sentidos que toma esa palabra.

 _ZETA700_ _:  
_ (Primer comentario): Creo que este capítulo fue más YokoXSpike (Spiko o Yoke XD) sobre si puedes entrar era para que lo digas más antes men :'(, la razón lo sabrás al final de este fic, solo sigue los puntitos.  
(Segundo comentario): Cuando actualizo un fic lo hago a la misma vez tanto en WP como en FF :D.

 _Deadly Ice 88_ _:_ Ya se reconciliaron y el festival será lo más importante de este fic por lo que sucederá solo eso te digo ;). Saludos.

 _ShadowKing1992_ _:_ Como dijo el Capitán América al final de la escena-post créditos de El hombre araña Homecoming… paciencia :v

 _Silver werehod:_ Thank you bro, por eso esta vez tarde menos XD, saludos a ti también.

 _bassily_ _:_ Tú te tardaste dos horas en leer algo que me tomo a mi días escribir con sangre, sudor y lagrimas (Mas del segundo porque hacía calor :P), esta vez hare un poco más corto los fic… aunque algo me dice que el siguiente capítulo superara en palabras al anterior…

 _Ant:_ No me había puesto a pensar eso… pero bueno igualmente gracias por el comentario.

 _Guest:(2)_ Pude que mencione algo de eso en el siguiente capítulo aunque no es muy necesario para la trama en si (A no ser que quiera meter relleno :v)

 _El RoRo_ _:_ Alola! A los presumidos y creídos siempre les va a doler que alguien que no creyeron a su altura los supere. Si yo hiciera mi fic como el de Naruto le dedicaría todo un capitulo de más de 10K de palabras relatando el examen escrito, tanto para que al final la respuesta era copiarse de otros XD. Si ya vi las filtraciones de las siguientes temporadas, hasta me spoilearon en una imagen que Spike obtendrá alas (Si no lo sabías lo siento por el spoiler :P) claro que habrá más Shipping pero de poco a poco no quiero meter todos a la fuerza, nos vemos bro.

 _Rath emblem:_ Que tal nuevo lector, gracias por tus palabras, es bueno ver que te gusta lo que escribo, ya viste una de las batallas con el Jinouga ;).  
PD1: Ese maldito wyver, aun tengo pesadillas con él; tal vez men.  
PD2: Te lo envié por PM el consejo, espero que te sirva.  
PD3: Solo te digo… paciencia XD.

 _Guest:(3)_ Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste, por eso e aquí el siguiente capítulo.

 _Guest:(4)_ Jejeje muy cierto men el Monster Hunter Word está subiendo en ventas, cada vez más gente conoce esta gran franquicia, aparte tenía que actualizar en febrero porque en Marzo entro de nuevo a la universidad y dudo tener tiempo siquiera para leer un fic :'(. Saludos bro y que te vaya bien.

 ** _-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:_**

 **The only 95:** Y llegamos aquí queridos lectores, por sea caso e actualizado también el glosario por si quieren darle una chequeada. Les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan este fic así como los otros, dejando su comentario los cuales siempre leo, bueno me despido no sin antes desearles un buen día, semana, mes y año. Ahora si adiós y los dejo con ustedes los tan amigables puntitos. ¡CHAU!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Próximo capitulo…_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _… El último capitulo_**


	13. Tiempos difíciles - parte 1

En una desordenada biblioteca vemos a Twilight descansando sobre una pila de libros.

La chica unicornio lucia despeinada y con grandes ojeras, desde la desaparición de su amigo dragón no estado más que enfocándose en buscarlo junto con sus amigas y los soldados de la princesa Luna pero ni rastro del pequeño escamoso. Ante la infructífera búsqueda los arranques de nervios de Twilight se volvieron más frecuentes por lo que para calmarse leía un buen libro, lástima que para ella no era suficiente un libro así que cogía otro, otro y otro así hasta dejar toda una pila de libros en el piso.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Oh no otra vez – se quejo la desarreglada unicornio.

Ahora se daba cuenta lo desordenada que era y como Spike siempre dispuesto arreglaba su desorden sin reclamarle o echarle tanto en cara.

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Unos leves toques a su puerta la obligaron a levantarse, caminar hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una sonriente Derpy con su uniforme de cartera.

 **Derpy:** Toma Twilight esto es para ti – le extendió una carta a la pelimorada.

Twilight la tomo y luego se despidió de Derpy para entrar a su casa.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¿Una carta de la princesa?

Gracias a la mentira de que a Spike le dolía el estomago, la princesa ahora solo le entregaba las cartas por correo pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a durar la mentira? Ella solo esperaba que fuera el tiempo suficiente hasta encontrar al dragón.

Abrió la carta y leyó atentamente, en su contenido decía sobre que necesitaba la ayuda de ellas y sus amigas para organizar una boda siendo Fluttershy la encargada de la música, Pinkie Pie la decoración, Rarity de hacer el vestido de novia, Applejack encargándose de la comida, Rainbow Dash del entretenimiento con su Raimplosion Sonica y por ultimo ella siendo la organizadora.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¿Pero de quien es la boda? – se pregunto.

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Otra vez llamaron a su puerta y al abrirla estaba la misma chica pegaso de ojos disparejos riéndose con vergüenza.

 **Derpy:** Jejeje creo que me olvide también de esta carta – se la entrego – bueno a hasta luego.

La unicornio no dijo nada, ya era muy común los descuidos de Derpy por lo que volvió a entrar y se dispuso a abrir la nueva carta percatándose que esta vez no era una de la princesa, sino una carta de invitación.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Se le invita cordialmente a la boda de la Princesa Mi Amore Cadencia y… ¡MI HERMANO!

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Apúrate Spike que el festival ya comenzó – grito desde el primer piso el cazador errante el cual portaba su armadura Rathalos solo que sin el casco.

 **Spike:** Ya voy, ya voy.

A los segundos bajo el dragón que tenía su ropa de Equestria para asistir al festival, hubiera ido con su armadura Yukumo pero el problema era que dicha armadura ahora solo era un montón de pedazos de tela rota después del su encuentro con el Jinouga.

 **Yoko:** Oye espérame – le recrimino su compañera gatuna la cual traía su armadura Yukumo versión Felyne puesta.

Con una sonrisa Satoru y sus dos gatos que estaban a su lado negaron con la cabeza, era bueno que esos dos hayan arreglado sus diferencias, así la casa no tenía tanta tención como antes.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Sera mejor que vayamos yendo, no querrás perderte tu primer festival de la aldea Spike.

Con un asentimiento de parte del dragón, el grupo salió de la casa y partió rumbo al centro de Yukumo donde se llevaba a cabo el festival.

.

 **[VIDEO°** ** _youtu. be/gkRQuJXMnaI_ \- Les recomiendo verlo para que sepan como es el festival]**

Luces por doquier, gente bailando alrededor de una torre en la cual se encontraba unos gatos tocando tambores, diversos puestos de comida, bebidas así como juegos, todo eso y más entusiasmo al dragón que a pesar de no ser una gran fiesta como las que organizaba Pinkie, le llamaba mucho la atención al peliverde ya que era algo nunca antes visto para él o cualquier otro poni.

 _PAAAAM! PAAAM! PAAAAM!_

EL cielo también estaba plagado de fuegos artificiales de hermosos colores y junto con la luna y las estrellas daba un gran espectáculo a los ojos de los espectadores.

 _AAAAAHHHHHH!  
NYAAAAAAAAA!_

Nuestro dragón pudo jurar que vio un gato y un wyverian enano surcando los cielos dejando una estela de humo en su camino.

 **¿?:** ¡Oye Spike!

Al voltear el grupo pudieron ver al cazador del parche Aurian portando su armadura de cuero al lado de su fiel Felyne Kuronoi.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Hola Spike – saludo a su amigo estrechándole la mano – y hola también señor Satoru – el peliblanco también lo saludo con una sonrisa, le caía muy bien el amigo de su aprendiz.

 **Spike:** Que bien que estas aquí Aurian.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No me iba a perder este festival por nada – comento mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **Spike:** ¿Y esa mancha en tu mano? – inquirió el dragón al ver algo negro en la palma de su amigo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Demonios creí que ya se había salido – murmuro tratando de quitar la mancha.

 **Kuronoi:** Es que el muy tonto quiso plagiar en el examen pero sin querer uso tinta permanente Nya! – le aclaro la duda a Spike.

Hace dos días habían tenido el examen escrito de cien preguntas del que todavía no entregaban los resultados, la profesora Mey Okamishi solo dijo que los iba a entregar después del festival y que mejor se dedicaran a festejar porque después iban a llorar con los resultados y no precisamente de alegría, sobra decir que los que no estudiaron ya se estaban lamentando.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Eso solo era una ayuda visual! – Le dijo enojado a su gato – Aparte ni siquiera fue necesario echarle una ojeada… bueno tal vez un poco – desvió la mirada nervioso.

El peliverde soltó un pequeña risa, su amigo por más que estudie le era difícil retener información aunque claro lo compensaba esforzándose en las cacerías de monstruos.

 **Spike:** _*Yo solo espero no haber fallado en alguna pregunta*_ – él tampoco estaba del todo tranquilo esperando los resultados de su examen, sabía muy bien que pendía de un hilo muy delgado para pasar de rango.

Los dos bajaron la mirada poniendo caras largas, pensar en los resultados de su examen les traía incertidumbre pero pronto algo sostuvo la mano de ambos y al alzar la vista vieron a dos chicas que les regalaban una radiante sonrisa.

 **Chica 1:** No pongas esa cara ven a bailar – le dijo la chica a Aurian arrastrándolo al centro donde estaba esa torre reunidas de personas.

 **Chica 2:** Tu también ven baila conmigo, un agradecimiento por lo del autógrafo – le sonrió coquetamente al dragón que reconoció a la chica que le había besado en la mejilla hace unos días.

Un más animado Aurian y un sonrojado Spike fueron a la pista con las dos chicas uniéndose con el resto de aldeanos y cazadores que también se movían al ritmo de la música.

 **Kuronoi:** Creo que podre tomarme un descanso de vigilar a Aurian – soltó en gato – tu qué opinas Yo… – se quedo completamente callado al ver a la Felyne/Melynx.

 **Yoko:** Ella… ella… – murmuro la gata con fuego en los ojos.

Extrajo sus garras y se fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba la ofrecida y el dragón bailando, Kuronoi la siguió para evitar que arme un escándalo en medio del festival aunque la verdadera razón era que temía que Aurian salga lastimado, conociendo la suerte de su amigo del parche era muy probable que sea así.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No se separen mucho – dijo mientras veía como se alejaba su aprendiz, confiaba que él pudiera controlar el carácter de la gata.

El peliblanco fue hasta una banca vacía y tomo asiento admirando los fuegos artificiales que adornaban el gran firmamento nocturno con la luna en todo su esplendor siendo acompañada de las miles de estrellas.

 **¿?:** ¿Puedo? – pregunto una voz femenina.

Satoru alzo la mirada encontrándose con la encargada de las misiones Kaori que portaba su hermoso quimono floreado.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No me vendría mal un poco de compañía – le hizo un espacio a la mujer que se sentó a su lado.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Sabes siempre he tenido la curiosidad – el cazador errante le presto atención – ¿Por qué nunca participas de los bailes del festival?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** O bueno… es que… digamos que bailar no es mi fuerte – soltó avergonzado.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Me estas tomando el pelo, se supone que un cazador tiene que tener una buena coordinación cuando se enfrenta a una bestia.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Así debe ser… pero cuando bailo tengo la gracia de un Gagua sin cabeza – tal comentario le saco un risilla a la encargada de las misiones y al poco rato también le acompaño en las risas.

No muy lejos de ahí, en un puesto de bebidas vemos a un cazador de armadura color plateado con todo y casco, apoyándose en la barra.

 **¿?:** Camarero deme lo más fuerte que tenga – ordeno con una voz gruesa.

El barman al solo estar en la presencia de ese cazador se sentía intimidado por lo que rápidamente le sirvió un bebida que corría por la casa para que se fuera de su puesto, le traía mala espina.

El misterioso cazador tomo el vaso que era hecho de Bambú y se fue del puesto, luego viendo hacia todos lados fijándose que nadie lo estuviera mirando, levanto un poco su casco revelando una piel morena con unos labios rosados muy tentadores con los cuales le dio un pequeño trago a su bebida para finalmente bajar de nuevo su casco.

 **¿?:** Eh probado mejores – susurro el cazador con una voz… ¿Femenina?

Si, era la asesina de cazadores Emiko Tanaka pero la gran pregunta era ¿Qué hacía en el festival? Probablemente nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

La cazador se quedo hay mismo en su lugar viendo a toda esa gente que feliz paseaba disfrutando de cada atracción o juego en el camino, para ella eso era completamente insulso y vacio, y aunque prefería estar en otro lugar más apartando quitándole la vida a cualquier cazador incauto que pasara por el lugar, el plan requería que estuviera allí.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** _*Cuanto tardan esos idiotas*_ – pensó aburrida.

Iba a darle otro trago a su bebida pero en medio de toda esa gente pudo distinguir una singular cabellera blanca que reconoció al instante.

Camino con una sonrisa oculta por el casco, lentamente llevo una de sus manos a su cintura donde tenía oculta una daga, no podía contener su emoción ya que en con tanta gente solo tenía que colarse detrás de Satoru, clavarle la daga en el cuello y alejarse entre las sombras mientras su ex-compañero se ahogaba en su propia sangre, pero una vez que pudo visualizar al peliblanco su sonrisa cambio a una expresión totalmente molesta con el ceño fruncido.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Jajaja y entonces el Aptonoth me había noqueado con su cola cuando trate de recoger mi arma jajaja.

Kaori le acompaña con las risas, comenzaron con una pequeña charla sobre los bailes y terminaron con el cazador errante contándoles sus inicios en la cacería, quien hubiera dicho que el famoso Satoru había sido noqueado por un herbívoro en su juventud.

Ellos seguían riendo ignorantes de Emiko que apretaba un puño al verlos riendo como una feliz pareja, ese pensamiento solo hizo enfurecer mas a la asesina que sorprendentemente tenía tantas ganas de matar a esa wyverian como a Satoru, sin embargo tenía algo mejor en mente… algo más humillante así que se acerco lentamente al par.

 _SPLASH!_

 **Emiko Tanaka:** O lo siento _señora_ fue un accidente – dijo con una voz gruesa, mencionando la palabra ``señora´´ con un tono un poco despectivo dando a entender otra cosa.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Kaori toma – le ofreció amablemente un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Muchas gracias Satoru – le regalo un sonrisa al cazador errante sin saber que Emiko estaba a nada de sacar su daga y apuñalarla ahí mismo – pero creo que tendré que cambiarme – soltó decepcionada mientras se retiraba con su kimono mojado y oliendo a licor.

Satoru no pudo despedirse de Kaori. Cuando por fin luego de mucho tiempo la pasaba bien con alguien del sexo opuesto algo tenía que arruinarlo, desde lo ocurrido con su ex-compañera la interacción con el sexo femenino era casi nula o solo era para compartir unas cuantas palabras a pesar de que varias oportunidades para tener una cita se le han presentado a Satoru, aun no logra olvidar del todo a aquella chica morena de la que se había enamorado y ahora que por fin estaba pasándola bien con Kaori la cual siempre le resultaba agradable, un cazador sin querer derrama su bebida sobre ella arruinando el momento.

Se giro para ver a ese cazador dándose cuenta que ya no estaba.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Solo espero que no sea cierto eso que dicen de soltero maduro… – bufo resignado el peliblanco.

.

Muy aparado de la fiesta, en la gran casa arriba de la colina perteneciente al gremio; el Gran Cazador que era un pequeño y anciano wyverian se encontraba sentado en su reconfortante silla viendo los fuegos artificiales por la ventana acompañado de dos de los más fieles miembros del gremio, todo daba un aire de seriedad y tranquilidad…

 **Gran Cazador:** ¡A qué hora traen mis bebidas! – el grito que más parecía de un niño quejándose por que le den un dulce, mato todo el aire de seriedad.

 **¿1?:** Señor tiene que tener paciencia – le dijo uno de los cazadores el cual portaba una armadura de estilo viejo oeste con sombrero y un pañuelo cubriéndole la mitad de la cara.

 **Gran Cazador:** ¡La paciencia es lo de menos Nao Hatsuko! – le dijo al de armadura del viejo oeste – ¡Este es el único bendito día en que puedo beber hasta desmallarme sin que nadie me juzgue!

El festival de Yukumo es muy conocido por la venta de distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas a base de la madera Yukumo, sobra decir que tiene un alto precio en el mercado por su singular y delicioso sabor. Este es el único día en que la gente bebe cantidad de ese licor y entre ellos está el Gran Cazador que prácticamente se puede acabar toda una docena de botellas como si nada.

 **¿2?:** Viejo borracho de mierda – murmuro el otro cazador que llevaba puesto una armadura de color verde pantanoso que tenía el aspecto de un soldado con varios bolcillos y cinturones por el cuerpo.

El murmullo solo fue escuchado por otro cazador del gremio que le dio un pequeño golpe con su codo a su compañero.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Ten más respeto Bushido Shiro – le reprendió seriamente – no por nada él es el Gran Cazador de Yukumo.

De pronto las puertas del gremio se abrieron y de ellas entro otro cazador de armadura completa con un casco que solo dejaba ver su boca, este cazador venia cagando un par de cajas de madera. Los ojos del pequeño wyverian se iluminaron y se fue corriendo rápidamente hacia el sujeto arrebatándole una de las cajas.

 **Gran Cazador:** ¡Por fin! – de un golpe rompió la tapa y luego extrajo una de las muchas botellas que habían dentro – Mi precioso.

La destapo y de un solo trago de la tomo como si fuera agua, una vez acabado la primera botella tomo otra y se la bebió sin dejar una sola gota.

 **Bushido Shiro:** Te dije que era un viejo borracho – su compañero de armadura del viejo oeste se llevo una mano a la cara con vergüenza por el comportamiento del Gran Cazador.

El wyverian siguió bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana frente a los dos miembros del gremio sin percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa del cazador que había traído las cajas.

 **OoOoOoO**

En un tren rumbo a Canterlot se encontraban las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Twilight les había avisado a sus amigas sobre la boda, de quien se iba a casar y cuáles eran sus trabajos al llegar pero eso no era lo que tenia preocupada a la portadora de la magia sino encontrarse cara a cara con su maestra.

 **Applejack:** Tranquila Twilight estas temblando más que oveja luego de ser trasquilada en invierno – le dijo la chica granjera.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Si sé que tengo que estar tranquila pero no es lo mismo mentirle a la Princesa en las cartas que al tenerla presente – Celestia conocía muy bien a Twilight después de todo parte de su infancia la paso junto a ella, temía que pueda detectar sus mentiras y por ende sospeche de ella para que al final se entere de la desaparición de Spike.

El resto de sus amigas al ver que ella seguía sumergida en ese asunto, cambiaron de tema antes que le otro de sus ataques de nervios y comience a divagar de que la iban a expulsar de Equestria.

 **Rarity:** Querida nunca nos contaste de tu hermano.

Tal comentario pareció funcionar ya que Twilight desde el momento que les conto sobre la boda no había hablado con ellas de su hermano.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Él es el mejor hermano del mundo, siempre jugaba conmigo cuando era una pequeña – sonrió al recordar los buenos momentos que paso con su hermano – siempre se esforzó mucho por entrar a la academia militar y sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos ya que ahora es el capitán de la guardia solar, acá tengo una foto que nos tomamos juntos un día antes de que partiera a Ponyville.

En la foto se apreciaba a Twilight junto a un joven mucho más alto que ella, de cabello azul, con un gema del mismo color que su cabello con forma de rombo en su frente, también portaba la armadura correspondiente al capitán de la guardia solar. Su hermano con una gran sonrisa abrazaba a Twilight haciendo un símbolo de paz en la foto.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Se llama Shining Armor.

El resto de chicas se quedaron sorprendidas ya que no esperaban que su hermano tuviera un puesto tan alto en la milicia de Equestria donde supuestamente todos eran serios y fríos mas el hermano de Twilight en esa foto demostraba lo contrario.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Es muy guapo – Todas voltearon a ver a la chica de cabello rosa esponjado que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro – ¿Qué? – soltó nerviosa, algo nada común en ella.

 **Rarity:** Es que es la primera vez que te veo interesada en un chico Pinkie, ¿acaso te gusta? – dijo eso ultimo pícaramente.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Tengo que ir baño, adiós – avergonzada corrió saliendo del vagón.

Las risas de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar al ver por primera vez a Pinkie avergonzada, es una lástima que su primer flechazo haya sido por un joven que estaba a punto de casarse.

 **OoOoOoO**

En una parte del festival, más exactamente en la zona donde estaban los juego como tiro al blanco o sacar peces con una red de papel; vemos a dos adultos una humana y un wyverian caminando muy pegados y acaramelados, y detrás de ellos les acompañaba una joven wyverian de pelo celeste largo con una tímida Felyne de color lila.

 **Mina Hikari:** Me estoy arrepintiendo de venir – murmuro para sí misma Mina que portaba su armadura y su arco en la espalda.

 **Kira:** ¿No te gusta la compañía de tus padres? Nya! – pregunto en voz baja la gata.

 **Mina Hikari:** No es que no me guste su compañía, lo que no me gusta es… – se quedo viendo como sus progenitores compartían palabras muy melosas y hasta incluso chocaban sus narices – detesto cuando se ponen así.

Dicen que un hijo o hija sale igual a sus padres, pero Mina es la excepción ya que ellos son más tranquilos y siempre alegres con un simple pero rentable negocio de artesanía hecha con la madera de Yukumo, sin embargo la wyverian peliceleste no se veía a sí misma vendiendo esas cosas; no, ella aspiraba a mucho mas, quería ser una cazadora y aunque sus padres en un principio se horrorizaron con la idea al final la aceptaron dándole todo el apoyo condicional a su hija, después de todo ellos eran unos padres muy amorosos.

 **Padre de Mina:** Princesita ven, hay que hacernos un retrato familiar – bien… tal vez demasiado amorosos.

Pocas cosas asustan a Mina y entre esas pocas cosas se encuentra hacer un retrato familiar, no soportaba pasar más de una hora en una misma posición fingiendo una sonrisa para que el pintor pueda retratarlos, ella nunca tuvo el valor de decirle a sus padres que detestaba esos retratos, al contrario les dijo que le gustaba solo para no herirlos.

Busco con la mirada algo con lo que pudiera escapar de tal tortura y lo encontró a varios metros.

 **Mina Hikari:** Mi… miren haya esta mi equipo creo que debo acompañarlos – menciono nerviosa señalando a sus compañeros.

 **Madre de Mina:** ¿Enserio? – La señora se fijo en los dos jóvenes a lo lejos – ya veo y… ¿Cuál es tu novio? – La pregunta desconcertó a la cazadora – digo para que quieras evadir un retrato familiar que tanto te gusta has de estar interesada en alguno de tus compañeros ¿Quién es del que estas enamorada, el del parche o el que tiene una cola?

Mina se sonrojo más que nada de vergüenza por lo que decía su madre, ella no estaba interesada en ningún chico ya que lo único que tenía en mente era volverse una cazadora, es una suerte que Spike y Aurian no estuvieran escuchando sino se pondría mas incomodo.

 **Mina Hikari:** Ya me voy – soltó sonrojada y agarrando a Kira se fue en dirección donde estaba su equipo.

 **Padre de Mina:** Mi pequeña princesita está creciendo – dijo triste el adulto wyverian con unas lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

 **Madre de Mina:** Yo espero que me dé mucho nietos – le tendió un pañuelo a su esposo para que se secara sus lagrimas.

Mientras que Mina iba donde sus compañeros, unas sombras avanzaban entre los callejones ocultando su presencia de la gente que festejaba.

.

 _Coff! Coff! Coff!_

 **Nao Hatsuko:** ¿Señor se encuentra bien?

Los dos miembros del gremio se acercaron preocupados al Gran Cazador que de la nada comenzó a toser erráticamente.

 **Bushido Shiro:** Maldita sea eso le pasa por tomar muy rápido – le reprendió mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda pensando que se había ahogado por mucha bebida pero el motivo era mucho peor que eso.

Pronto los dos cazadores vieron con terror como de la boca del wyverian salía una especie de líquido negro para que al rato perdiera la conciencia, por suerte el cazador de la armadura de soldado logro sostenerlo para que no cayera al suelo.

Observando todo estaba el cazador que había traído las cajas con bebidas, él disimuladamente saco una daga de uno de sus bolcillos y se acerco con cuidado al grupo que le daba la espalda, con el Gran Cazador en ese estado era fácil acabar con su vida fue lo que pensó, pero no conto con algo en su plan.

 **Cazador:** AAAHHH! – grito de dolor y soltó la daga al sentir como algo se clavaba a la altura de su hombro.

Cuando alzo la mirada pudo ver loa serios ojos debajo de ese sombrero de vaquero, era uno de los dos cazadores del gremio que al escuchar los pasos lentos detrás de él, desenvaino su katana y sin dudarlo se lo clavo en un punto no critico del adversario.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Tú no eres al que mandaron para que traigas las bebidas ¿Qué hiciste con él?

 **Cazador:** Esta… muerto – respondió con una mueca de dolor.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** ¿Quién eres tú, quien te envió? ¡HABLA!

 **Cazador:** Como si te lo fuera a decirAAAAAHHH! – el cazador que sostenía la katana comenzó a girarla para abrir más la herida.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Créeme que si no me dices te hare conocer el infierno antes que vayas allí – se acerco a su rostro viéndole directamente a los ojos – y mas te vale hacerlo porque yo nunca miento.

 **Cazador:** JajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA – la repentina risa desconcertó a Nao y a Bushido – no le temo a la muerte porque sé que será para un fin mayor… larga vida a la familia Chisaku.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Lejos de ahí, en la mansión Chisaku, el dueño de todo ese lugar veía complacido desde su ventana la gran explosión de la casa del Gremio.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Es hora.

.

 **Mina Hikari:** Spike, pirata.

Los dos nombrados voltearon a quien los llamaba siendo nadie más que su compañera de equipo que venía acompañada con su gata.

 **Spike:** Hola Mina – saludo amablemente a la wyverian.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Hola – saludo secamente y con varios arañazos en su rostro.

 **Kira:** ¿Que… que le pasó a su rostro? – pregunto la compañera de Mina ya que a esta ultima le daba igual el estado en que se encontraba Aurian.

 **Yoko:** Jejeje fue mi culpa – añadió avergonzada la felina azul marino.

La Feliny/Melynx se dejo dominar por sus celos tanto así que con sus garras extraídas, salto sobre la compañera de baile de Spike para desfigurarle la cara a base de arañazos, lastimosamente no pudo concretar su misión ya que Aurian que estaba bailando muy cerca de ahí, se tropezó accidentalmente empujando sin querer a la compañera de baile de Spike.

Para desgracia del joven cazador del parche termino siendo la victima de las garras de Yoko aunque es un milagro que su parche haya salido ileso.

 **Spike:** Para la próxima ten cuidado si vas a cazar insectos Yoko – le reprendió el dragón.

La verdad es que la gata ya tenía planeada su mentira perfecta luego de que desfigurara a esa chica ofrecida, diría que estaba persiguiendo un insecto que la molestaba con sus zumbidos cerca a su oreja; conviviendo con su amigo dragón se había dado cuenta que este era un poco crédulo así que decidió sacar provecho de eso para que se tragara esa mentira.

 **Yoko:** Lo siento Spike y a ti también Aurian, es solo que el insecto era muy fastidioso Nya! – le dirigió una mirada discreta a Kuronoi el cual trago grueso al entender el mensaje de que no dijera una sola palabra si es que no quería perder una de sus nueve vidas.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

El grupo se asusto al escuchar la gran explosión, luego vieron una enorme cortina de humo proveniente del Gremio.

.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Cantinero otra más por favor – le pidió al dueño del puesto de bebidas que le sirvió otro vaso – muchas gracias.

Este era su tercer vaso de la noche para el cazador errante pero muy contrario a lo que piensan, Satoru no estaba tomando una bebida alcohólica sino algo para toda edad el Yogurt Suertudo (N/A: Por segunda vez no es Surtido, no me estoy equivocando así se llama), no quería acabar siendo un alcohólico empedernido que veía como única salida de sus penas el trago amargo pero adictivo del licor… o tomar solo para aliviar la tensión de todos los días como el Gran Cazador de Yukumo.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Me pregunto… que hubiera pasado si le confesaba a ella mi amor antes de que todo eso pasara.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Se puso en alerta al escuchar la explosión.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** El gremio – dijo sorprendido al ver de dónde venía el humo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar gritos cerca de donde estaba. Corriendo hacia esos gritos llego al lugar donde antes la gente estaba celebrando solo que ahora corrían espantados huyendo de unos cazadores todos de una armadura similar y con un símbolo extraño en el pecho que Satoru juraba haberlo visto antes.

Se hizo rápidamente a un lado cuando uno de esos cazadores trato de hundirle su espada, Satoru de un solo golpe al estomago lo dejo inmovilizado para luego quitarle su escudo con el cual lo golpeo en el casco para terminar noqueándolo.

 **¿?:** ¡Ayuda!

Al escuchar el grito de alguien pidiendo ayuda, el cazador errante tomo la espada y el escudo del noqueado cazador y se fue en dirección de dónde provino el grito.

No tardo en llegar encontrándose a la encargada de las misiones Kaori rodeada por dos de esos cazadores.

Satoru envistió a uno con el escudo golpeándole directamente en el pecho, el otro trato de atacarlo con una Gran Espada pero el peliblanco simplemente puso la espada en un ángulo inclinado dejando que el arma más grande se desvié hacia un lado, luego de eso le dio una patada en la cabeza noqueando al cazador.

 **Aoi/Jaiiro:** ¡Jefe! – parecieron ambos gatos que antes se habían ido a la zona de juegos a probar suerte si podían atrapar a un pez pero al escuchar la explosión lo primero que hicieron fue ir donde Satoru.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No sé de donde aparecieron esos cazadores pero tenemos que evacuar a los civiles – dijo de forma rápida al ver como otros cazadores de Yukumo que estaban en el festival defendían como podían a los indefensos pobladores.

 **Kaori Shimura:** Cerca a las afueras del pueblo hay un hospital, los civiles pueden ir ahí para refugiarse.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Bien, Aoi acompaña a Kaori al hospital y cuídala – el gato azulado llevo una pata a su frente como si fuera un soldado y con la wyverian partieron rumbo al lugar mencionado – Jaiiro – el nombrado se quedo mirándolo – ve a la casa y tráeme mi Gran Espada Rathalos… algo me dice que la necesitare.

 **Jaiiro:** Si jefe – acato la orden el gato que abandono el lugar.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Esta será una larga noche.

.

 **Spike:** GRRRAAAAHHHH! – escupió una gran llamarada verde cubriendo a uno de esos cazadores que salió corriendo cubierto en fuego.

Spike y su equipo se encontraban luchado contra esos cazadores salidos del nada y que comenzaron a acatar a cualquiera que se encontraba en el camino.

Gracias a la habilidad de fuego del dragón puedo hacer aparecer su espada y escudo "Cuchillo Hydra" con la cual logro derrotar a uno de esos cazadores que termino noqueándolo con su escudo, él no era capaz de acabar con la vida de una persona.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Acaso esta es una invasión? – pregunto mientras luchaba portando unas dobles espadas que tomo de uno de esos cazadores caídos.

Al igual que Spike, Aurian usaba las armas para protegerse y esperaba el momento correcto para noquear ya sea de un golpe o una patada a esos cazadores, tampoco le gustaba la idea de matar a una persona.

 **Mina Hikari:** Eso es obvio – respondió disparando una flecha a la parte descubierta de la armadura de esos cazadores matándolos al instante, ella no tenía problemas en matarlos, después de todo si invadían la aldea y atacaban a los pobladores, entonces eran enemigos que merecían morir.

Sus compañeros gatunos se mantenían detrás de ellos y los ayudaban cuando veían la oportunidad ya que sin sus armas no tenían mucha ventaja.

Pronto nuestros amigos fueron rodeados por varios de esos cazadores con un símbolo extraño en el pecho, se lanzaron al equipo 7 que se preparo para una larga pelea.

.

Solo con la mitad intacta y con humo saliendo de ella, así se encontraba la casa del gremio luego de la repentina explosión que la hizo temblar hasta sus cimientos.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** ´´coff`` Gran Cazador ´´coff`` Bushido – llamo mientras se reincorporaba.

Camino un par de pasos hasta toparse con un cuerpo en el suelo, para su alivio solo era ese cazador que había traído las cajas, por lo visto se llevo la peor parte en la explosión porque no mostraba señales de vida.

Sin mostrar ninguna emoción extrajo la katana del cuerpo inerte y con su armadura limpio la sangre para luego proceder a guardarla en su funda.

 **Bushido Shiro:** ¡Nao! – el mencionado giro su rostro encontrándose con su compañero que venía cargando al Gran Cazador en sus brazos – Lo cubrí con mi cuerpo para que no le afectara tanto la explosión… carajo me duele toda la espalda.

El cazador del pañuelo y sombrero se acerco al wyverian y reviso su pulso.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Esta muy débil, recuéstalo en esa silla – le ordeno a su compañero.

Una vez que recostaron al anciano y se aseguraron que estaba cómodo, tuvieron tiempo para pensar sobre lo sucedido.

 **Bushido Shiro:** ¿Un intento de asesinato? – fue lo que opino el cazador de armadura de soldado.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** En parte – agrego seriamente ganándose una mirada de duda de Bushido – para ser un intento de asesinato está muy bien planeado, envenenarlo con licor parece simple pero… – de la boca del Gran Cazador salió un liquido negro y Nao con su dedo lo limpio – no había visto nunca un veneno como este – pronuncio al ver la sustancia.

 **Bushido Shiro:** Tenemos que llevar al viejo al hospital entonces antes de que estire la pata – iba a cargar al wyverian pero una mano lo detuvo – ¿Qué pasa?

 **Nao Hatsuko:** La explosión, no te parece raro que hayan logrado poner explosivos sin que nadie del gremio se percatara.

Bushido abrió grande los ojos al entender por fin a lo que se refería su compañero.

 **Bushido Shiro:** El intento de asesinato fue planeado por alguien del gremio – soltó sorprendido que uno de ellos pudiera cometer tal traición – ¿Quién haría algo así?

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Chisaku – dijo con asco al recordar lo que le había dicho el otro cazador antes de la explosión – Y te dije que el asesinato al gran cazador era solo una parte – pronuncio con el ceño fruncido al escuchar gritos en la aldea.

Ambos salieron de la casi destruida casa del gremio y vieron desde la colina como la aldea era un caos total con gente corriendo despavorida por todo el lugar.

 **Bushido Shiro:** Tenemos que ayudarlos – menciono sacando su ballesta ligera.

Lastimosamente aparecieron una gran cantidad cazadores con marcas en el pecho en la falda de la colina que sin temor corrieron subiendo hacia el gremio.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Creo que nuestra misión ahora es defender este lugar y mantener a salvo al Gran Cazador – le dijo llevando una mano al mango de su katana.

 **Bushido Shiro:** ¿Y qué hay de los pobladores? – le pregunto inconforme con la idea de quedarse ahí.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** El resto de los miembros del gremio están en el festival y otros haciendo guardia a las afueras de Yukumo, con suerte habrán escuchado la explosión y vendrán a ayudar.

Su compañero asintió estando más tranquilo que haya cazadores ayudando a civiles por lo que ambos se prepararon para defender el lugar.

.

Apartado de todo el caos se encontraban Ichiro y sus dos compañeros de equipo. Desde la explosión y los gritos de los aldeanos, Katsuro y Katsumi se habían puesto en alerta esperando que esos cazadores salidos de la nada les atacaran pero hasta ahora todos pasaban de largo sin prestarles atención. Ichiro muy contrario a sus amigos no se había puesto nervioso o en alerta, más bien parecía como si estuviera en un trance con su mirada en la nada y caminando en un rumbo desconocido, obviamente sus dos compañeros fielmente le siguieron.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** ¿A dónde vamos Ichiro? – pregunto la chica pelicrema que no sabía porque pero el comportamiento frio del Chisaku comenzaba a incomodarla.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Iremos al hospital… – respondió sin más recordando lo de hace unos días atrás.

– _Flashback:_

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Quiero que mates a inocentes – dijo con una sonrisa perversa, la cara del joven Chisaku fue de incredibilidad pero antes que responda ella continuo – veras tu padre planea tomar el poder en Yukumo a la fuerza y para eso mandara a sus cazadores a eliminar a la principal amenaza, el Gran Cazador y los miembros del Gremio pero en el momento que comience la golpe de poder los civiles huirán despavoridos al único lugar seguro que será el hospital ya que se encuentra lejos del centro de la aldea – después de eso el tono de voz de la cazadora adquirió un aire más siniestro y oscuro – tú con tu grupo irán al hospital y les darás a elegir si se someten al nuevo mandato de tu padre o no, obviamente si se niegan – paso su pulgar lentamente por su cuello – los matas.

– _Fin del Flashback:_

Aunque en un principio se quería negar, sabía que si no cumplía ese requisito ella no lo iba a entrenar y por ende no sería más fuerte, por eso dejaría todos esos sentimientos de culpa y piedad de lado para prepararse para la masacre y derramamiento de sangre que iba a hacer con sus propias manos, después de todo Emiko no dudaba en matar a sangre fría a cuanta persona o criatura se le cruzaba en el camino y si eso la había hecho una gran cazadora al punto que rivalizaba con Satoru… el también lo iba a hacer.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Iremos al hospital a matar a los que se opongan al nuevo régimen.

 **Katsuro/Katsumi:** ¿¡QUE!? – soltaron al unisonó deteniendo su andar.

El rubio dio media vuelta y encaro a sus compañeros.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Lo que está sucediendo ahora es por mi padre, el asumirá el poder de Yukumo y lo llevara al camino correcto, seremos la aldea más poderosa y en un futuro someteremos a las otras aldeas bajo nuestro poder para por fin unirlas a todas en un solo régimen, formar cazadores capaces que puedan no solo mantener a raya a esos monstruos sino por fin acabar con todos ellos.

Sus compañeros se horrorizaron con las palabras de Ichiro, prácticamente el quería matar… no, quería que mataran a inocentes que se negaran a aceptar al mayor de los Chisaku como gobernante de Yukumo.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Andando – les dio las espalda y siguió caminando.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** ¡NO! – el rubio giro sorprendido al escuchar al pelimostaza negarse.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** No ¿Qué? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** No matare inocentes, esto es ir demasiado lejos – tal vez hace unas semanas hubiera aceptado matar por el rubio pero luego de la PRUEBA ESPECIAL en donde Ongaku le salvo la vida le hizo abrir sus ojos dándose cuenta que se comportaba como un pedante por juntarse con el rubio – Lo siento Ichiro pero no hare lo que me pides.

El joven Chisaku le dirigió la mirada la gemela Kishaba que negando con la cabeza retrocedió hasta ocultarse detrás de su hermano, esos ojos azules de los que antes ella se había enamorado ahora lucían fríos y sin vida provocándole a la chica un gran miedo en su alma.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** No los necesito, yo solo matare a los que se opongan – el sonido de un arma siendo desenvainada llamo su atención.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** No… no dejare que lo… lo hagas – se opuso con miedo apuntándose con su espada.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Ni… ni yo – con su ballesta pesada apunto al quien antes fue su amor platónico.

Con una pequeña sonrisa Ichiro saco su Gran Espada con el pensamiento de que antes de matar a los pobladores refugiados, comenzaría con sus ex-compañeros.

.

El cazador peliblanco respiraba agitado en medio de varios cuerpos de esos cazadores, algunos inconscientes y otros muerto por sus propias manos, aunque el detestase matar personas era la única opción lógica que le quedaba si no quería morir.

 _Plam! Plam! Plam!_

Unos leves aplausos se escucharon en el lugar, Satoru con la mirada busco de donde provenía ese sonido y no tardo en encontrarlo ya que era perteneciente a otro cazador solo que no tenía la misma armadura de los que atacaban, sin embargo su presencia no le daba una buena sensación al cazador errante.

 **¿?:** Vaya, vaya y no decías que no se gustaba matar.

Satoru abrió grande los ojos al reconocer aquella voz femenina, sus sospechas terminaron cuando ese cazador se quito el casco revelando el rostro de una bella mujer de piel morena, con unas largas pestañas, hermosos ojos celestes y un largo cabello castaño.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Sabes esperaba que luego de nuestro primer encuentro te prepararas para enfrentarme pero no, te encuentro en el festival riendo muy a gusto con tu amiguita la encargada de las misiones – aunque lo decía con uno tono normal, lograba provocar un miedo indescriptible a Satoru – si tan bien se llevan ustedes entonces los matare a ambos para que estén juntos en el más allá, qué opinas de eso SA-TO-RU – pronuncio su nombre de una forma sádica mientras sacaba su peculiar Gran Espada que votaba rayos negros.

La asesina de cazadores salto con el arma en mano directamente al peliblanco que se hizo a un lado ya que algo le decía que era mejor esquivarlo… y no se equivoco.

 _PAAM!_

El impacto del arma contra el suelo genero un cráter de 30 cm de profundidad, luego como si nada Emiko levanto el arma y de un movimiento ataco a Satoru con ella pero el cazador errante logro cubrirse con el escudo a tiempo, lástima que aun así no pudo evitar el impacto que lo termino aventando un par de metros.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Genial – murmuro al ver como el escudo estaba con una gran rajadura y a punto de romperse por lo que lo tiro al suelo ya que era completamente inútil.

Emiko volvió a la ofensiva y Satoru no tuvo más opción que evadir sus ataques con gran esfuerzo mientras esperaba el momento preciso para que ella baje sus defensas y pueda contraatacar con la espada que aun tenia, sin embargo dicho momento no llegaba y él comenzaba a cansarse.

La sonrisa perturbadora de la pelicastaña no hacía más que crecer al ver como poco a poco acorralaba a Satoru mas entre sus ataques visualizo una sombra a lo lejos que apuntaba con su arco.

El cazador errante no se espero el repentino empujón de su ex-compañera y tampoco el ver como ella sostenía una flecha en su mano, la cual termino lanzado hacia uno de esos cazadores que atacaban la aldea, que murió en el acto cuando la flecha se clavo en su cabeza.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Por… porque? – menciono atónito ya que supuestamente la flecha iba en dirección hacia él pero Emiko lo salvo.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** No te hagas ilusiones Satoru – dijo con sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro los cuales aparto con una mano – solo yo tengo el privilegio de matarte – le dedico una fría mirada.

Recuperándose de la impresión inicial, el cazador de cabello blanco se levanto y en su mente trato de idear un plan para vencer a Emiko o por lo menos para que dure el tiempo suficiente para que los otros cazadores evacuen el pueblo y no era por menospreciarlos, pero no serian ni un reto para la asesina de cazadores.

 **Jaiiro:** ¡JEFE TOME NYA!

Apareció el gato gris rayado que girando sobre su mismo eje lanzo la Gran Espada Rathalos en dirección a Satoru. La espada giro en el aire hasta ser atapada… pero por la persona incorrecta.

El Felyne se atemorizo al igual que su amo cuando vio que Emiko tenía su arma pero para sorpresa de ambos ella se la lanzo en dirección a Satoru que la atrapo.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Si van a contar que yo te mate en este lugar, por lo menos que sepan que diste todo de ti y aun así no fue suficiente – sonrió con burla.

Satoru le hizo un ademan a su gato para que se fuera. Hoy ambos ex-compañeros iban a concluir lo que dejaron pendiente hace años.

.

Los padres de Mina que hace solo unos minutos estaban gozando de su compañía mutua en los juegos del festival, terminaron en un callejón sin salida con un cazador que amenazaba con matarlos.

A pesar del peligro en el que se encontraban, ellos estaban más preocupados en el bienestar de su hija rogando porque estuviera a salvo.

 **Padre de Mina:** Mantente atrás de mi cariño – dijo el señor wyverian protegiendo a su esposa.

El cazador sonrió listo para empalar con su lanza a la pareja de esposos mas una espada salida de la nada se clavo en su pie lo que hizo que soltada un grito de dolor pero todo se volvió negro para ese cazador luego de que a una gran velocidad apareciera un chico de cabello carmesí con un aura roja que le propino tremendo golpe en la cara mandándolo inconsciente al suelo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Menos mal llegue a tiempo – soltó un suspiro con el aura yéndose de su cuerpo y su pelo volviendo a ser negro con puntas carmesí.

Siempre que terminaba de usar la habilidad de las dobles espadas sentía una gran fatiga pero era algo que podía soportar con tal de salvar la vida de unos civiles.

 **Madre de Mina:** Mu… muchas gracias joven.

 **Padre de Mina:** Si, le debemos una.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Descuiden es mi trabajo – sonrió el cazador del parche, la pareja de esposos se grabo muy bien el rostro de su salvador – será mejor que vayan al hospital, ahí están el resto de civiles, los acompañare hasta cierto punto aun quiero ver si quedan otros civiles – La pareja acepto y siguieron a Aurian – _*Rayos donde estarán el resto*_

Desde que fueron emboscados por una gran cantidad de esos cazadores, se separaron tanto ellos como sus compañeros Felynes por lo que Aurian estuvo no solo recorriendo la aldea para ayudar a los pobladores en peligro sino también para encontrar a sus amigos, solo esperaba que estuvieran a salvo.

.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** AAAAHHHH! – soltó un grito desgarrador el pelimostaza.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** ¡HERMANO!

Soltando su arma la gemela Kishaba sostuvo entre sus brazos a su hermano el cual miraba con terror su brazo cortado mientras se desangraba.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Eso le pasa por meterse en mi camino – dijo con una sádica sonrisa.

Cuando la pelea comenzó los dos gemelos no representaban ni siquiera una amenaza para el rubio que todo este tiempo estuvo jugando con ellos haciéndolos retroceder pero llego a un punto en que se aburrió y decidió terminar con la vida de la chica Kishaba, sin embargo su hermano se metió empujándola y recibiendo el ataque perdiendo un brazo en el proceso.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** Cre… creí que éramos tus amigos – hablo con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando a su hermano que apenas se mantenía consiente.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** ¿Amigos? – Menciono irónicamente – Yo no necesito amigos, nunca los necesite, mi meta de por si era ser más fuerte y si ustedes se interponen en ello pues… no tengo problema en eliminarlos.

Aterrada la chica vio como el rubio alzo su Gran Espada listo para acabarlos.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Adiós, no fue un gusto conocerlos – bajo su espada sin dudar esperando escuchar como su arma cortaba la carne y rompía sus huesos pero lo que oyó fue completamente diferente.

 _CHIN!_

El rubio abrió grande los ojos al ver como un escudo se había interpuesto en el camino entre sus objetivos.

 **¿?:** GGRRAAAHHH!

Una enorme llamarada verde lo obligo retroceder y una vez ya teniendo una distancia segura pudo vislumbrar una silueta muy conocida y odiada por él.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Fenómeno – murmuro el rubio.

Era nuestro amigo peliverde que hacia acto de presencia, ignoro al Chisaku frente a él y se acerco a los dos gemelos agachándose para estar a su altura.

 **Spike:** Estas perdiendo mucha sangre, ponle esta tela en la boca – le dijo a la hermana que aun sorprendida de que él los haya salvado, acato la orden y le puso la tela en la boca de su gemelo – ahora tú – se dirigió a Katsuro que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre – esto te va a doler.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** MMMMMMGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Spike exhalo una leve pero concentrada llama verde de su boca en donde había sido cortado el brazo, tenía que cauterizar la herida porque si no, moriría desangrado hasta que lo llevaran al hospital.

Una vez terminado el proceso el pelimostaza jadeaba sudoroso luego de sentir como quemaban su piel.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Acaso me estas ignorando fenómeno – ladro molesto el rubio.

El dragón simplemente se paro y girando le dio una mirada de odio al Chisaku que ni siquiera se altero.

 **Spike:** Siempre te creí un presumido, arrogante y pedante pero no sabía que también eras un bastardo que era capaz de matar a sus amigos.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Ellos no son mis amigos, solo los deje seguirme porque me adulan, si se llegan a morir poco me importa – las palabras del rubio llego a lastimar en el alma a los gemelos.

 **Spike:** Poco te importan… – murmuro con la mirada baja – poco te importan… – apretó fuerte el mango de su espada – ¡Poco te importan!

La furia de Spike había despertado, a pesar de que sus amigas lo abandonaron con sus problemas aun así ellas se preocupaban de que se alimentara bien o que no estuviera en peligro, sin embargo al que tenia frente a él ni siquiera mostraba interés ni preocupación por los que lo rodeaban, para Ichiro la palabra amistad era solo eso, una palabra y eso lo demostró al atacar a dos de sus compañeros que si lo consideraban su amigo.

 **Spike:** Llévate a tu hermano – la chica escucho las palabras del dragón, quiso decir algo pero este continuo – él necesita atención medica, les daré tiempo para que escapen.

La chica asintió y lentamente se paro llevando a su gemelo pasando un brazo por su hombro; mientras se alejaba no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y por unos segundos vio el rostro iracundo del dragón que le dirigía a Ichiro.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Bien, deshacerte de los inútiles para que no estorben – sostuvo su Gran Espada apuntándola hacia el dragón.

 **Spike:** Aquí el único estorbo eres tú.

Poniéndose es posición de pelea el dragón se preparo por primera vez para un enfrentamiento serio y tanto él como el Chisaku podían estar de acuerdo en una cosa… solo uno saldría vivo de este enfrentamiento.

.

 **Bushido Shiro:** ¡Por un demonio! ¿¡Cuántos son!? – pregunto mientras disparaba con su ballesta ligera.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** ¡Deja de preguntar y solo dispara! – le ordeno clavando su katana en el pecho de unos de esos cazadores.

El par de miembros del gremio estuvieron defendiendo el lugar, Bushido se dedicaba a eliminar a distancia con su ballesta mientras que Nao con su katana mantenía a raya a los que se acercaban demasiado.

 **Bushido Shiro:** ¿Cómo que se están tardando los otros miembros del gremio? Si seguimos así no aguantaremos lo suficiente.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Pues no se me ocurre nada Bushido – con 8 cortes rápidos con su katana le hizo profundas heridas a un cazador frente a él y luego de una patada lo mando a rodar cuesta abajo por las escaleras.

 **Bushido Shiro:** ¡Tengo una idea! – Soltó alegre el cazador de armadura de soldado – Retenlos mientras tanto – se metió dentro de la casa del Gremio ante la mirada atónita de su compañero.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** ¿¡RETENERLOS!?

Se agacho antes de recibir un flechazo y suspirando se dispuso a seguir el combate él solo esperando que la idea de su compañero los saque del aprieto en que estaban, por suerte tuvo que espera mucho tiempo.

 **Bushido Shiro:** JajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Si no tuviera el pañuelo cubriéndole la boca, se le podría ver como tenia está bien abierta ya que Bushido apareció con unas ballestas portátiles amarradas en cada brazo, una Ballesta Pesada amarrada en la espalda y por ultimo en ambas manos sostenía dos Ballestas Ligeras.

 **Bushido Shiro:** El Gran Cazador me las prohibió usar porque eran peligrosas pero… ¡LA SITUACIÓN LO AMERITA! – grito con gran felicidad ya que era la primera vez que probaba su invento.

Se puso al borde de la escalera y con una gran sonrisa grito.

 **Bushido Shiro:** ¡MUÉRANSE HIJOS DE PUTA!

Comenzó a disparar una lluvia de flechas y ráfagas de balas de sus ballestas portátiles en los brazos y las ballestas ligeras en sus manos respectivamente, pero eso no era todo ya que la Ballesta Pesada en su espalda soltaba un disparo al cielo que al caer en picada generaba un gran explosión.

Era prácticamente un arma humana sin control, Nao ahora entendía porque el Gran Cazador le había prohibido usarla.

 **Bushido Shiro:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Se ve muy… feliz – dijo al ver las risas desquiciadas de su compañero – bueno, por lo menos con eso podremos aguantar un poco más.

.

 _PAAM!_

Satoru se reincorporo lentamente, ese último ataque paso muy cerca a su pecho y dudaba que su armadura Rathalos pueda soportar esa extraña arma de Emiko que no dejaba de votar electricidad oscura.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** ¿Cansado Satoru? – pregunto mofándose.

El peliblanco no respondió, estaba más concentrado en normalizar su respiración y pensar en algo para acabar con Emiko pero por más que pensaba nada se le ocurría.

La asesina se lanzo a atacarle y el esquivo en corte agachándose, en ese momento pudo ver un error que no podía dejar pasar. El cazador errante sostuvo la muñeca de la mano en donde sostenía Emiko su arma y luego con su otra mano trato de atacarla con su Gran Espada Rathalos, sin embargo ella también sostuvo su muñeca.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Veo que caíste en mi trampa – usando su fuerza superior a la de Satoru acerco ambas espadas al cuello del peliblanco como si fueran unas tijeras abiertas – Siempre he sido más fuerte que tú o acaso olvidaste los viejos tiempos.

Por más que Satoru ejerciera fuerza para evitar ser decapitado, sabía muy bien que era cuestión de tiempo para que Emiko logre sobrepasarlo y matarlo en el acto. La sonrisa de satisfacción de la asesina de cazadores no podía ser más grande, luego de varios años tenía frente a ella al cazador al que quería con todas sus ganas matar, soñaba con ese día, ver como su vida se extinguía, ese era su destino matar a Satoru tal y como lo había dicho ÉL, no obstante ese día se tendría que posponer mas.

De un salto ella se alejo antes de que dos katanas, una simple pero elegante y otra que parecía como una sierra eléctrica, la alcanzaran.

Dos sujetos se pusieron entre el cazador peliblanco y la pelicastaña.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Gracias Jack y Ezio – los dos sujetos sonrieron complacidos.

Jack Sorley, el albino científico y cazador no vestía una armadura sino su bata de laboratorio y en sus manos llevaba una elegante katana, él se encontraba en el laboratorio de la escuela de cazadores cuando escucho la explosión y no dudo en ir al pueblo a ayudar llevando su katana. El otro era el peliplata Ezio Fudo con su típica armadura así como su katana que era una sierra eléctrica, él como muchos otros de los cazadores, se encontraba disfrutando del festival de la aldea cuando ocurrió todo aquello.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Pero si es la reunión de los canosos – hizo mofa al cabello blanco natural de Satoru, el cabello blanco producto del albinismo de Jack y el cabello peliplata de Ezio.

 **Ezio Fudo:** ¡A quien le dices canoso! – se quejo el oji carmesí dispuesto a lanzarse a atacar a la cazadora pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

 **Jack Sorley:** Yo no haría eso si fuera tú – señalo a la mujer – ella es la asesina de cazadores.

El dueño de trilogía de libros para adultos abrió grande los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo el científico de ojos amarillos.

 **Ezio Fudo:** En… entonces e… ella – volteo temblando al ver de nuevo a la cazadora que emanaba un aura de muerte a su alrededor.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Aprecio su ayuda pero les aconsejo irse, esta es nuestra pelea y ella no es cualquier cazador como para enfrentarla así nomas.

 **Jack Sorley:** Si no hubiéramos llegado ya estarías muerto – menciono simplemente dejando callando al cazador errante – necesitas nuestra ayuda y eso la sabes muy bien Satoru así que no te hagas el mártir en este momento, acuérdate que tienes a un aprendiz a tu cargo.

Jack era de las pocas personas que podía decirte las cosas tal y como eran sin pelos en la lengua, eso había aprendido Satoru cuando lo conoció y agradecía enteramente que fuera así, ya que si él moría Spike se quedaría solo en este mundo que apenas estaba conociendo.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Bien, bien, bien – hablo captando la atención de los tres cazadores – ya me he divertido lo suficiente y aunque no logre matarte Satoru, tengo una misión que cumplir.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

.

Spike se encontraba luchando contra Ichiro, ambos estaban muy parejos tanto en ofensiva como defensiva lo cual logro molestar a Ichiro al sentir que Spike lo podría superar por lo que aplico más fuerza en sus ataques que resulto beneficioso ya que en uno de esos, logro tirar el escudo del dragón.

Con una retorcida sonrisa volvió a atacar y a Spike no le quedo de otra que cubrirse con su espada, sin embargo no pudo soportar el impacto de la Gran Espada del Chisaku que termino tirando su espada yéndose él también al suelo.

Un pequeño fuego verde apareció en su boca, se estaba preparando para exhalar fuego pero Ichiro lo pateo en el estomago evitando así que saliera la llamarada, luego puso la punta de su arma muy cerca al rostro del dragón que se quedo pasmado al ver el filo aun con la sangre del gemelo.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** No me puedes derrotarme fenómeno – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – pronto me volveré mas fuerte cuando la asesina acepte entrenarme.

 **Spike:** _*Ella*_ – pensó al recordar a la cazadora que quería muerto a Satoru – E… escucha Ichiro, ella solo te está usando… cuando no le seas útil te terminara matando – trato de hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Crees que no lo sé pero eso no me importa, cuando me vuelva mejor que ella la matare pero por ahora me conformare con matarte a ti y luego a tus inútiles y fracasados compañeros – el dragón apretó los dientes al escuchar aquellas palabras – eso sin olvidar a esa gata mestiza que tienes, jejeje apuesto que rogara por su vida una vez que la tenga en el suelo desangrándose.

Dicho eso el rubio trato de hundirle la espada en la cabeza del dragón más no se espero que Spike con ambas manos sostuviera la hoja del arma sin importarle el corte que se estaba haciendo en ambas palmas de su mano.

 **Spike:** Si hozas tocar a mis amigos… **¡TE MATO!** – grito lo ultimo con un voz profunda.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** _*¿QUÉ?*_ – poco a poco estaba siendo empujado con todo y su arma, la fuerza que ejercía el peliverde era sobre humana.

 _CRACK!_

Ante la atónita mirada del rubio, su arma se partió a la mitad. Después de eso sintió como algo grueso le golpeaba en el pecho, era la cola de Spike que lo mandando a rodar un par de metros atrás. Una vez que se levanto sintió un gran dolor en la zona delantera, vio como el peliverde se reincorporaba con la mirada agachada, por primera vez el joven Chisaku experimentaba el temor y la impotencia.

 **Spike:** _*Cálmate… cálmate… cálmate*_ – repetía en voz baja el chico escamoso ya que lo último que quería era transformarse en un inmenso dragón y arrasar la aldea que aun estaba sufriendo aquella invasión.

Ignorando el ruido alrededor y el inmenso ardor en sus manos ensangrentadas, nuestro dragón de otra dimensión logro calmarse y eso se vio claramente en sus ojos que dejaban de tener esa forma de reptil.

Alzo la mirada y vio a Ichiro el cual aun seguía de pie con un semblante nervioso y sosteniendo la mitad de su Gran Espada. Su maestro en el pasado había cometido el error de dejar viva a la que ahora era la cazadora de cazadores, él no iba a cometer ese mismo error. Cogió la espada en el suelo pese a la incomodidad por la herida en su palma, y se lanzo corriendo hacia el rubio que no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando vio que dragón estaba a solo unos metros de él.

 _POOM!_

Una enorme bola de de fuego impacto en medio de los dos cazadores generando una gran onda de choque que tiro a Ichiro al suelo y mando a Spike a estrellarse dentro de una casa.

Ichiro se levanto, frente a él se encontraba un cráter al rojo vivo, no encontró señales de Spike por lo que aprovecho el momento para ir al único lugar seguro que conocía el cual era la mansión Chisaku aun que claro que no iba a olvidar nunca la humillación que le hizo pasar el peliverde.

.

 **Bushido Shiro:** Uff eso es todo.

Por toda la colina que llevaba al Gremio, había una gran cantidad de cuerpos de cazadores, muchos repletos de flechas y otros sin algún miembro producto de las explosiones de la Ballesta Pesada que llevaba Bushido en la espalda.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Recuérdame destruir esa cosa una vez que todo esto termine – dijo seriamente señalando el invento de su compañero.

 **Bushido Shiro:** ¡Oye esto nos salvo el trasero! – se quejo infantilmente.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Pero no es buena opción cuando tienes a tus aliados cerca, casi me caen varias de tus flechas por suerte las desvié con mi katana – el arma en sí, si era muy poderosa pero el problema radicaba en que disparaba indiscriminadamente sea aliado, enemigo o alguien que solo pasaba por ahí.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

El rugido proveniente del cielo los obligo a alzar la mirada.

 **Bushido Shiro:** Oh mierda lo que faltaba – paso saliva al reconocer la silueta del animal a lo lejos.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Hay algo extraño, pásame una de tus ballestas ligeras – su compañero le paso el arma y el cazador del sombrero usando la mira del arma puedo ver a un mejor a la criatura del cielo – eso… eso… – se quedo sin palabras.

.

Los dos gemelos caminaban entre las calles de Yukumo rumbo al hospital, hasta que en eso la hermana se desplomo en el suelo producto del cansancio pero hizo lo posible para que su hermano cayera sobre ella.

 **Katsuro Kishaba:** Po… por favor hermanita – le dijo con cariño asustando a Katsumi, solo cuando eran niños él le llamaba así – ve tu sola, déjame aquí.

 **Katsumi Kishaba:** No te voy a dejar solo hermano – se levanto como pudo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo apoyo el brazo de su hermano en su hombro – o llegamos los dos juntos al hospital o no llegamos ninguno.

Apenas avanzo un par de pasos cuando casi se tropieza, ella en verdad no quería dejar solo a su gemelo y eso él lo apreciaba pero si las cosas seguían así no iban a llegar al hospital y puede que hasta uno de esos cazadores los encuentren y los mate, solo un milagro los iba a salvar.

 **¿?:** ¿Katsuro? – pregunto una voz tímida.

Los gemelos voltearon en donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con el cazador gordito Hisoka Ongaku que se alegro de ver a su amigo pero luego se horrorizo al notar que a este le faltaba un brazo.

 **Hisoka Ongaku:** De… déjame ayudarte, e… el hospital no queda muy lejos – menciono asustado llevando a su amigo del brazo.

Después de la PRUEBA ESPECIAL y que Hisoka terminara hospitalizado con los tímpanos casi rotos, el gemelo lo estuvo visitando constantemente ya que se sentía en deuda porque él le había salvado la vida, con el tiempo ellos se hicieron amigos aunque Hisoka no dejaba esa faceta tímida.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

El trió de cazadores alzaron la mirada y aterrados vieron la silueta de una criatura surcando el cielo.

.

Fuera del hospital encontramos a un cazador con rasgos de criatura marina, portando una lanza Bulldrome con la cual atacaba a los cazadores que osaban entrar al edificio para atacar a los civiles.

 **Randy Takashi:** Oigan pueden darme una mano aquí – dijo al verse rodado de tres de esos cazadores.

En el acto aparecieron 5 gatos los cuales era Aoi, Jaiiro, Kira, Kuronoi y Yoko. Los dos primeros se lanzaron a atacar a uno de los cazadores, los otros se coordinaron para hacerle frente al segundo y Randy se encargo del último.

 **Yoko:** Nya! Están seguros que no han visto a Spike – pregunto preocupada a los otros felinos que negaron con la cabeza.

 **Kuronoi:** Desde que nos rodearon he perdido de vista a Aurian Nya! – dijo el gato negro de rayas blancas.

 **Kira:** Y yo no he vuelto a ver a Mina Nya! – agrego con una voz baja la gata lila.

 **Aoi:** Nya! Yo acompañe a Kaori al hospital por ordenes de Satoru – hablo el gato azul.

 **Jaiiro:** Yo fui el último en llegar y no vi a ninguno de sus compañeros en el camino – aporto el felino gris – de seguro aun siguen en el centro de Yukumo peleando contra los invasores como el resto de cazadores Nya!

 **Randy Takashi:** Menos charla, hay vienen mas de esos – el perteneciente a la raza de la Gente de Mar alisto su lanza para seguir luchando, él se ofreció voluntariamente a proteger el hospital mientras que los otros cazadores tanto maestros como estudiantes de rango superior a Principiantes se dirigían a Yukumo a combatir contra los invasores y también para ver si no quedaba algún civil por la zona.

 **Yoko:** _*Por favor Spike no hagas nada arriesgado*_ – rogo en su mente porque su amigo escamoso estuviera bien ya que no saber de él la tenia al borde de la desesperación.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

La silueta de un monstruo volando sobre el hospital y dirigiéndose al centro de Yukumo no les dio a una buena señal al cazador de la lanza y al grupo de gatos que lo único que podían hacer ese momento era rogar porque nada malo les pasara a los que seguían en la aldea.

.

El joven cazador del parche se encontraba luchando con uno de esos cazadores, sin embargo Aurian lucia cansador ya que estuvo usando varias veces la habilidad especial de las dobles espadas y ahora le estaba pasando factura.

Un mal ataque dejo su defensa vulnerable por lo que el cazador enemigo se preparo para insertarle la espada a la altura de la axila, no obstante una flecha se clavo en su ojo impidiendo que concretara dicho ataque, luego otra flecha atravesó su cuello y termino por matarlo.

 **¿?:** Si ya este cansado será mejor que te vayas pirata.

Con una mueca de molestia Aurian volteo a ver a su compañera Wyverian que había aparecido justo a tiempo para salvarlo.

Le iba a responder que él no seguía órdenes suyas y que tampoco le iba a agradecer por haberle salvado la vida pero un rugido en el cielo capto la atención de ambos.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

 **Mina Hikari:** ¿Eso es… ? – Se quedo confundida al ver el aspecto de la criatura en el cielo – Sera mejor que nos vayamos al hospital – opino preparándose para alejarse de esa criatura pero Aurian solo se quedo quieto en su lugar dándole la espalda y viendo atentamente al monstruo en el cielo – ¡Oye pirata idiota te estoy hablando! – No le respondió – ¿Aurian? – menciono un poco preocupada al ver que este comenzó a temblar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*No… no… no otra vez*_ – se llevo ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza. Al ver aquella criatura le había traído muchos recuerdos que no eran precisamente gratos para el cazador del parche, recuerdos de su infancia.

.

 **¿?:** ¡Vamos, por aquí!

Un hombre de pelinegro de entre unos 40 años ayudaba a un grupo de persona a salir de sus casas. Este hombre era el padre de Aurian, Ryuki Yagami que pese a ser un simple comerciante, se quedo rondando por el pueblo arriesgando su propia vida con tal de salvar a las persona.

Ya había ayudado a 4 familias indicándoles el camino al hospital, hasta incluso ayudo a un pequeño niño que lloraba solo en la calle a encontrar a sus padres, no puedo evitar tener un fugaz recuerdo al ver a ese niño solo que en el recuerdo este niño tenía el pelo negro con las puntas carmesí.

El hombre seguía buscando a cualquier otro que necesitara su ayuda, que se puede decir aquel sujeto poseía un gran corazón.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

Se detuvo en seco al oír el rugido, alzo la vista y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una criatura de escamas negras volando sobre el pueblo. La criatura de alguna manera también sintió su presencia y lo miro con esos ojos que reflejaban muerte y destrucción.

Lo último que pudo ver Ryuki fue una inmensa bola de fuego dirigiéndose a él.

…

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

Satoru y Ezio vieron aterrorizados a la enorme criatura que había aterrizado cerca a Emiko, Jack se encontraba más curioso que atemorizado.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

El rugido levanto toda una cortina de polvo y hasta obligo al trió de cazadores a cubrirse al ser levemente empujados por la presión del viento.

 **Ezio:** ¿Eso es… un Rathalos? – pronuncio con temor.

La criatura al lado de la cazadora si era un Rathalos pero muy diferente a los que comúnmente se ve. Este Rathalos era mucho más grande que los de su especie, poseía escamas negras en vez de las roja con unas venas moradas sobresaliendo en su cuerpo, eso sin olvidar la mirada sedienta de sangre que tenia así como la saliva negra que escurría por su boca.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Como dije tengo una misión que cumplir – se sostuvo de la pata del Rathalos negro – la próxima vez que nos encontremos Satoru no tendrás quien te ayude – le dirigió una última mirada fría a su ex-compañero antes de partir.

Los cazadores no salían de su impresión al ver aquella criatura y como esta parecía obedecer a la pelicastaña.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Vayan al hospital y asegúrense de que los civiles estén a salvo – les ordeno mientras guardaba su arma y corría rumbo a donde se fue el Rathalos.

Ezio y Jack ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle a donde se dirigía así que lo único que les quedo fue ir al hospital esperando que el cazador errante no haga una locura.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Chisaku*_ – pensó con odio – _*Que idiota fui que no lo note*_

Las marcas en el pecho de la armadura de esos cazadores se le hacía familiar y eso era porque era el símbolo de la familia Chisaku, no le costó mucho conectar los punto; una explosión en el gremio, cazadores atacando la aldea y como cereza del pastel Emiko Tanaka en Yukumo, esto tenia escrito las palabras Golpe de Poder y Chisaku en todas partes. Sin embargo parece que el plan de Yamato no se llego a concretar así que lo más lógico que iba a suceder es que de seguro él junto con Emiko vayan a huir de la aldea.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Tengo que detenerlos – se dijo a si mismo acelerando su paso.

.

En la mansión Chisaku, el dueño de esta se encontraba esperando paciente en medio de la sala a que alguno de sus fieles cazadores aparezca y le de la grata noticia que el Gremio fue tomado y que él ya tenía el poder absoluto de Yukumo.

 _PAAM!_

Las enormes puerta fueron abiertas toscamente por Emiko que entro a la mansión y se detuvo hasta estar frente a frente con el rubio mayor.

 **Yamato Chisaku:** Te tardaste, creí que tú comandando una gran cantidad de mi cazadores sería suficiente para que tomes el Gremio en solo unos minutos – soltó un suspiro de incomodidad – pero bueno ya tengo a Yukumo en mis manos así que…

Se hizo un lado rápidamente para evitar la estocada de la gran arma de la asesina mas no pudo evitar el leve roce de una daga en su mequilla que lo dejo literalmente paralizado con sus músculos negándose a responder.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** No es nada personal Chisaku pero ÉL me dijo que tú interfieres en sus planes – agrego de una forma fría la pelicastaña mientras el rubio cayo arrodillándose en el piso.

 **¿?:** ¿Padre?

Por el umbral del portón apareció Ichiro Chisaku que apenas podía ver a la cazadora por la distancia.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Hiciste lo que te dije Ichiro.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** No… – dijo avergonzado – ese fenómeno apareció y él… me venció – apretó los puños recordando la humillación.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Ya veo, entonces no te voy a entrenar – agrego haciendo que Ichiro se sienta completamente inútil – a menos que lo mates a él.

Ichiro avanzo un poco acercándose y se quedo pasmado al ver como su padre se arrodillaba frente a la asesina de cazadores. Ambos Chisakus abrieron grande los ojos al oír aquella proposición y antes de que pudiera decir algo el rubio menor, recibió entre sus manos una daga y fue empujado por Emiko hasta estar frente a su padre aun de rodillas.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Si lo matas te entrenare y si no pues… te tendrás que conformar con ser la sombra del aprendiz de Satoru.

Yamato no podía creer lo que ella le estaba proponiendo a su hijo pero aun así el rubio sonrió, le había dado todo a su primogénito, buena educación y hasta el mismo lo había instruido para que fuera el mejor cazador y dejara en alto el nombre Chisaku como siempre había sido en cada generación, su hijo nunca lo mataría o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Un inmenso dolor invadió a Yamato al sentir como algo frio se incrustaba en su estomago, al alzar un poco la mirada pudo ver el rostro de su hijo pero su mirada era tan fría como la de aquella cazadora que lo había traicionado.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Tu lo dijiste padre, hay que hacer lo que sea por obtener poder – le susurro en su oído para después enterrar mas la daga acabando con la vida de su progenitor.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** _*Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos*_

Sin mostrar remordimiento soltó en cuerpo de su padre que cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras formaba un charco de sangre.

La asesina se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta, le hizo un ademan a Ichiro para que lo siguiera.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

El rubio retrocedió asustado cuando aquella imponente criatura apareció de la nada en la entrada. Emiko se sostuvo de una de las patas del Rathalos negros y luego miro al Chisaku.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Sube, te presentare a alguien.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** ¿A quién? – pregunto aun con duda de subirse a ese animal.

La pelicastaña guardo solo unos segundos de silencio para luego sonreír perversamente.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** A mi maestro.

Ichiro se sostuvo fuertemente de la pata del monstruo y con eso el animal se elevo en el aire y comenzó a volar hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Al rato llego Satoru a los terrenos de la mansión Chisaku y lo que puedo ver a lo lejos fue al Rathalos negros volando con dos siluetas de personas agarrando sus patas, pero eso no detuvo al cazador errante que de todas maneras entro a la propiedad de los Chisakus sin saber la desagradable sorpresa que lo esperaba adentro.

* * *

 ** _-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:_**

°Nombre: Spike  
°Raza: Dragón humanoide.  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño: 159 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne compañero: Yoko, una gata mitad Felyne y Melynx, color azul profundo como el color del océano en la noche, con un color azul más claro en sus patas, hocico y orejas, líneas negras en su espalda, ojos color gris y en su pansa el dibujo de una huella rosada.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 9  
\- De dos estrellas: 4  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Aurian Yagami **[OC prestado de 0megachaotic]**  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 158 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro y en las puntas un color carmesí, uno de sus ojos es de color celeste mientras que el otro está tapado por un parche negro por razones desconocidas que el mismo joven no quiso aclarar.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: Kuronoi, un gato Felyne de color negro con rayas blancas, un rayo del mismo color en la frente, ojos azul neón y una huella blanca de un gato en su barriga.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 5  
\- De dos estrellas: 2  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas: -

°Nombre: Mina Hikari  
°Raza: Wyverian  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 154 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color celeste largo, ojos achinados, nariz respingada, orejas puntiagudas horizontales, los típicos rasgos de un Wyverian.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: Kira, una gata Felyne de color lila puro, ojos rosados y con una huella blanca en su estomago.  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 11  
\- De dos estrellas: 2  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Ezio Fudo **[OC prestado de Gonzox-kun]**  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 14 años  
°Tamaño 156 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color plateado un poco despeinado, ojos carmesí y tez de piel pálida, usualmente viste armaduras con una combinación de color naranja y negro los cuales son sus colores preferidos.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 54  
\- De dos estrellas: 3  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Randy Takashi **[OC prestado de Espadachin de la Luz]**  
°Raza: Gente de Mar  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 154 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro largo hasta los hombros, orejas horizontales pequeñas ligeramente puntiagudas, ojos completamente negros, manos y pies palmeadas con grandes uñas, también tiene una piel translúcida a la luz del sol que posee dos tonos diferenciados, el de enfrente es de color blanco y atrás que tiene un patrón de rayas que es de color azul.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 15  
\- De dos estrellas: 3  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Hisoka Ongaku  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 150 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color negro, ojos color marrones oscuros, piel casi rosada y un poco gordito.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 6  
\- De dos estrellas: 3  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Katsuro Kishaba  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 157 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color mostaza y ojos marrones claros.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 15  
\- De dos estrellas: 4  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Katsumi Kishaba  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Femenino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 157 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo color crema y ojos marrones claros.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 19  
\- De dos estrellas: 4  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

°Nombre: Ichiro Chisaku  
°Raza: Humano  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 13 años  
°Tamaño 161 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo rubio, piel blanca y ojos celestes muy claros; descendiente de los Chisaku y heredero de toda la fortuna al ser hijo único.  
°Rango: Principiante  
°Felyne Compañero: -  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 10  
\- De dos estrellas: 10  
\- De tres estrellas: -  
\- De cuatro estrellas: -  
\- De cinco estrellas: -  
\- De seis estrellas-

* * *

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _elias22:_ A los años también digo men, nunca olvido a ninguno de mis lectores que dejan un Review.

 _NewSilverWolf94:_ De lo bueno poco, eso es verdad. Gracias men aprecio que leas mis otros fics.  
PD: Ojala que no porque ahí si no habría espacio en my house :v

 _0megachaotic_ _: _ Yoko tiene su lado atrevido 7w7. Muchas gracias bro aunque no me considero un escritor tan importante pero aprecio tus palabras.

 _silver werehod: _ Por ahora la princesa Luna esta ayudándoles a encontrar a Spike pero no dudo que si recibirán una gran reprimenda de parte de ella.

 _selkova_ _: _ Lamentablemente si amigo, como dice la canción; _todo tiene su final, nada dura para siempre :(_

 _CrisKakis_ _: _ Me alegra Crisk que te guste el fic, por cierto aun espero también el tuyo, no dudo en que también me amaneceré para leerlo XD. Oigan ustedes que opinan de la relación entre Spike y Yoko.  
(Steven: Mientras no pasen de la línea de lo tierno me parece bien)  
(Nest: Sinceramente no sabría que decirte)  
(Blizz: Yo digo que compartas lo que estas fumando, porque si debe ser fuerte para escribas sobre esa pareja)  
(Metamorf: Pues yo digo que no importa como luzca uno, la amistad no conoce límites :3)  
(Naturel: ¿Una gata y un dragón?... sin comentarios)  
Bueno ahí tienes sus opiniones, chau men creo que ya sabes cómo llego el grifo a mi casa :P.

 _Rath emblem:_ Jejeje gracias men y espero que publiques pronto tu historia, tengo ganas de leerla, no hay muchos fics de Monster Hunter actualmente y espero que con el nuevo juego más gente se anime a escribir fics.

 _ELVIS5555: _ Zukulencia, este compa si me entiende, vez Steven a los lectores hay que darle lo que piden.  
(Steven: Metes lemon al fic y te quemo vivo)  
Rayos sabia que tenía que crear un OC pervertido, jeje bueno tendría que verme todo HunterXHunter aunque lastimosamente el tiempo libre es lo ya no voy a tener a partir de este Lunes :'( [Las explicaciones al final de este fic]

 _Gonzox-kun_ _:_ Esa aura roja rodeándolo es algo común en el juego, una habilidad cuando usas las dobles espadas, te hace más rápido pero te cansa el doble, aunque si lo que no es común en Aurian es cuando su cabello se vuelve Carmesí al activar dicha habilidad. Los Jaggis se murieron al llegar a Equestria pero eso no significa que no irán más ;). El gato dorado no puede intervenir en el mundo, es un regla impuesta de que los Dioses no pueden intervenir en los mundos que tienen a cargo ¿Por quién te preguntaras? Pues es un misterio :v, pero lo que si pueden hacer es que otros actúen por ellos. Chisaku es mucho peor.

 _Dark hunter XD:_ Eh aquí el capitulo, gracias amigo pero lamento decirte que si, no es broma pero aun así aprecio tu comentario amigo :D

 _ShadowKing1992_ _:_ Y este capítulo fue el más cardiaco de todos XD.

 _Guest:(1)_ Gracias por el comentario, por eso me demoro en publicar, siempre me esfuerzo en cada capítulo para que salga bien. Jejeje ya comenzamos con las preguntas de si podrán o no tener hijos, eres un pillin 7w7.

 _q xopa:_ ¡QUE XOPA MEN! Vaya a los años que no recibo un reviews tuyo, si no nos mandáramos mensajes en facebook junto con Crisk ya pensaría yo que te fuiste a Equestria :V. Fujoshi, fujoshis everywell XD. Obviamente Spike tiene dos soldados y no lo digo yo, lo dice la biología de los reptiles :P. Pues si sería un príncipe pero el problema radicaría en que si los ponys lo aceptan. Tus Review no solo te hacen volar, también te hacen ver el universo y otras realidades XD. No me alcanzo tiempo para el Shining Smile… pero aun así pude poner una ligera referencia en este capítulo… no creo que sea difícil de encontrar XD.

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ Pues si men, Spike por fin puedo encontrar verdaderos amigos. Jejeje si contestara esas preguntas seria hacer un gran spoiler :v. Pero bueno al final de este capítulo sabrás la respuesta… o parte de ellas.

 _misery680_ _:_ Yoko fue la que sangraba por la nariz… ¡Que pervertida! Bueno en una simple palabra Kira puede ser ``coff´´ fujoshi ``coff´´ XD. Cuando Yoko y la Rathian se encuentren [Esta será una verdadera lucha de titanes .jpg] XD

 _El RoRo_ _:_ Alola, en realidad para debilidades y fortaleza de Spike me base en las estadísticas de todos los wyvers dragones de Monter Hunter, la gran mayoría que exhala fuego tienen como debilidad más grande el hielo. Sería curioso que se basaran en los fic para darles alas, pero la pregunta seria ¿Cómo se las gana?, oye si lei ese fic de las CMC y Spike, que manera mas sukulenta de ganarse unas alas 7w7, no creo que Hasbro tome esa idea XD. Referencias para todo el mundo ;V, jeje hasta luego bro.

 _Ant:_ Descuida Yoko no está rondando por aquí… eso espero. Jejeje gracias por el comentario amigo… oye… estas bien… no se porque algo me dice que la hospitalización va a correr por mi cuenta.

 _Guest:(2)_ Todavía no estés triste amigo mío, lee todo hasta el final para que te enteres.

 _Deadly Ice 88_ _:_ Ahora Yoko tendrá que marcar territorio XD, muchas gracias por el Review men lo aprecio mucho.

 _Shotmon:_ Lo del Omake lo llevo pensando mucho tiempo y puede que lo incluya. Cuando escucho la palabra hack lo primero que se me viene a la mente es Kirito XD

 _Melo:_ Antes que nada gracias por comentar, sabes no puedo dar una fecha exacta de cuando actualizare ya que yo soy más un escritor que escribe cuando le llega la inspiración, aunque si te puedo dar un mes en que puede que publique.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno por el título del capítulo se ya habrán dado cuenta. Este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo pero como no los quiero tener esperando 3 meses (XD) decidí dividir el ultimo capitulo en dos partes, además este Lunes vuelvo a la Universidad [Introduzca sonido de terror de fondo] así que si antes me demoraba para subir un capitulo, JAJAJAJA… ahora apenas tendré tiempo siquiera para leer fics :'v. Pero bueno dejando eso de lado les agradezco a todos porque estoy a nada de llegar a los 200 reviews :D y por eso les aviso que la segunda parte que si será el capítulo final saldrá si es posible a finales de este mes pero si eso no se cumple, saldrá si o si en el mes de Abril. Bueno me despido no olviden dejar su comentario, yo soy The only 95 nos leemos luego.


	14. Tiempos difíciles - parte 2 (Final)

_Todo tiene su final  
Nada dura para siempre  
Tenemos que recordar  
Que no existe eternidad _  
(Hector Lavoe)

 **The only 95:** Que buena canción… oh hola queridos lectores espero que tengan listos los pañuelos para secar esas lagrimas porque aquí acaba todo y ya que este es el ultimo capitulo decidí contestar los comentarios primero y luego pasaremos al final de Spike The Hunter.

 _ **-REPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _jeffersongongora_ _:_ Bienvenido a la escupidera de Salti, que tan rudo eres… ja ja ja que tal amigo nuevo lector bienvenido, me alegra que te guste el fic, con que te haya sacado una sonrisa es más que suficiente para mí :D. Dicho esto, es hora de irme de este país y cambiarme de nombre para que no me encuentres XD.

 _ShadowKing1992_ _:_ Y lo que se viene de ahora en adelante sí que es intenso.

 _killer hollow_ _:_ Pues sobre la pregunta; si, ya que en la serie esos sucesos Spike no aportaba nada, por lo que su ausencia no cambia del todo en la línea del tiempo original de la serie.

 _The Faster Frogfoot_ _:_ ¡Oh dios mío un comentario tuyo y con tu cuenta original! Tengo que tomarle una foto porque esto solo sucede cada mil años así como las actualizaciones de tu fic XD. No drogas = No momento random.

 _selkova_ _: _ Pos me vas a odiar men, porque esto acaba aquí y ahora… lo siento.

 _silver werehod: _ Gracias men, ahora estoy comenzando la uni con el pie derecho… espero mantenerlo así :P

 _Dark hunter XD:_ Eh aquí el último capitulo men, gózalo.

 _elias22:_ Gracias bro :D

 _Rath emblem:_ Si, el final. Adelante te darás cuenta.

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ Que tal amigo mío que pronto se unirá a mi secta :v. Narrar el ataque de la aldea según distintos puntos de vista sí que fue agotador pero no tanto como el capítulo de la PRUEBA ESPECIAL, encima de ser el más largo que haya escrito también me hizo sudar y luego me dio un gran dolor de cabeza al terminar… y ni que hablar a la hora de corregir. Ya leí tu fic bro, te ganaste a la suegra ;)… ahora solo falta el lemon XD.

 _0megachaotic_ _:_ Gracias por todo bro, desde prestarme tu OC y hasta siempre dejar tu comentario, pero es hora de leer el final.

 _Shotmon:_ Tendrás que leerlo este capítulo para averiguarlo ;)

 _misery680_ _:_ Los sucesos en Equestria avanzan sin cambios por ahora amigo. Solo Kuronoi sabía que Yoko mentía XD.

 _Lector occasional:_ Nunca y repito ¡NUNCA! Me olvido de ningún personaje que introduzco a la historia. Gracias por tu comentario amigo, a leer el final de esta historia bro.

 _Deadly Ice 88_ _:_ Quien sabe, tal vez :P. Ten cuidado que te oiga Emiko o también estarás en su lista negra XD. Acá el último capítulo amigo.

 _khan:_ Por lo menos has jugado un Monster Hunter es algo men, sobre tu pregunta lo veremos en este capítulo.

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ Sabes nunca pensé llegar a tal cantidad, incluso hasta ahora me sorprende. Si el anterior capitulo estuvo cargando de todo… bueno le falto lemon pero si lo hago uno de mis OC me matara jejeje. Oye no eres el único ya muchos comienzan a odiar al rubio.  
(Contesta Steven): Es un desgraciado, representaría todo lo malo de este mundo.  
(Contesta Nest): Matar a su propio padre… no tiene honor.  
(Contesta Metamorf): Es muy malo :(  
(Contesta Blizz): ¡ES UN GRAN HIJO DE LA %$&$·/%!  
(Contesta Naturel): Tal vez la relación con mis padres no fue la mejor… pero nunca me rebajaría a lo que cometió ese tal Ichiro.

 _es queletico:_ Aquí el siguiente y ultimo amigo, disfrútalo.

 _Melo:  
_ (Primer comentario): Pues gracias amigo y créeme no te arrepentirás, el juego de Monster Hunter es muy bueno, ahí dependes más de tu habilidad al cazar. Jejeje alguien que apoya el YokoXSpike :3  
(Segundo comentario): Ese de Spike viajando a otras dimensiones me hiciste acordar de un fic que tenía una misma temática, no era de MLP pero si igual a lo que me estas contando, aunque claro para escribir eso tendría que hacer volar mi mente XD, ya sabes distintas realidades, universos, dioses, le tendría que pedir a Akira Toriyama sus polvos mágicos para que me ayuden XD.  
Sobre el Review de Shining Smile es un fic que cree hace tiempo porque me llego la inspiración, se puede decir que en ese capítulo le rendí una referencia a ese fic poniendo a Pinkie interesada en Shining, no tienen relación este fic con el otro, pero si te interesa al terminar este ultimo capitulo de Spike The Hunter, puede que saque otro capítulo de Shining Smile.

 _Ant:_ Menos mal, tengo que cubrir muchos gastos de mi casa, mis 5 OCs de mi historia principal se quedan a vivir acá ya que termino sus sagas y mi casa se cae a pedazos con cada incidente que pasa XD. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo men, acá el ultimo.

 _Guest:(1)_ Sabes qué curioso que menciones a ese personaje porque también tenía dudas de quién era y por más que buscaba en la Wiki no encontraba información de él así que dudo que lo ponga como personaje del fic. Eh aquí el siguiente capitulo bro.

 _angelsoul99_ _:_ Eh aquí el final amigo Ángel pero aun así me alegra que tú que seguiste mis historias desde hace mucho, sigas aun leyéndolas, así que men hora de leer este último capítulo.

 _Guest:(2)_ Gracias men, por desgracia este es el final del camino men :'v

 _Guest:(3)_ No creo que sea posible :'v

 _Tocachi–Greenpencil_ _:_ _  
_(Primer comentario): Es un agrado leer tu Review amigo. De hecho este fic se me ocurrió por las ganas de leer algun fic con Spike de protagonista y también porque hace tiempo quería escribir un fic de Monster Hunter… así nació este fic XD.  
Sobre la ortografía no lo niego cometo varios errores gramaticales que paso por alto y eso que reviso varias veces antes de publicar un capitulo.  
Las N/A solo lo use en el capítulo de ´´Un día en la aldea Yukumo´´ porque bueno… no tenía idea de que escribir y me decidí por hacer un capitulo de semirelleno y comedia, se puede decir que ese día estuve muy drogado XD, solo hace falta leer la parte donde doy a descubrir los ´´Dos amigos de Spike´´  
(Segundo comentario): Oh si claro que será entretenido este capítulo men. No eres el único que odia a Ichiro, los comentarios anteriores ya expresaron su odio por el oxigenado, eh aquí el final amigo.

 _Guest:(4)_ Que buen noticiero y parece ser que la mujer es la única que mantiene la profesionalidad XD. Gracias lector(a) me alegra que pienses así de mi fic, siempre me esfuerzo para poner mucho de mí en cada capítulo, pero lo siento en serio, este es el final… lo lamento mucho.

 _CyberDestroyer_ _:_ Alguien más que ya odia a Ichiro, la lista aumenta cada vez más XD. Esos celos que matan… literalmente :v. Aquí el ultimo capitulo men, disfrutalo.

– _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Ahora si amigos, ¡A leer el ultimo capitulo se ha dicho!

* * *

No había nada que celebrar, aquel golpe de poder efectuado por la familia Chisaku trajo muertes tanto para los invasores, cazadores fieles a Yukumo e inocentes. Los pobladores por fin llegaron a la aldea la cual estaba regada de cuerpos que se podían contar por decenas; los padres tuvieron que taparles los ojos a sus hijos para que no presencien tan cruenta escena.

Las familias entraron sin demora a sus hogares mientras que los cazadores y algunos pobladores de estomago fuerte ayudaban a mover y organizar los cuerpos. También otros ayudaban a sacar los escombros del camino producto de las casas destruidas gracias a esa bestia que llego aquella fatídica noche.

Caminando entre las calles y examinando los daños se encontraba el cazador de cabellera blanca Satoru Hiroshi acompañado del científico alvino Jack Sorley, el paisaje era desalentador para ambos.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Va a ser muy difícil que Yukumo se recupere de esto – menciono luego de ver como una mujer se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de su marido, algunos cazadores tuvieron que apartarla con cuidado a pesar de los gritos desgarradores de la mujer.

 **Jack Sorley:** No creo que se celebre otro festival en años – opino el oji amarillo – tal vez esto te suene insensible Satoru pero lo que me interesa ahora mas es la criatura que se apareció anoche.

El cazador errante no lo culpaba, Jack ponía como prioridad su curiosidad que ahora estaba enfocada en ese extraño Rathalos negro que lucía aun más amenazante que uno normal, pero lo verdaderamente sorprendente es que ese monstruo parecía obedecer las ordenes de su antigua compañera.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Tienes alguna información que puedas compartir Jack.

 **Jack Sorley:** Eh escuchado rumores de criaturas que presentaban un aspecto similar al Rathalos – Satoru puso cara de no entenderle – me refiero a que en vez de tener el color de escamas como el resto de su especie, estas tenían marcas negras en el cuerpo o eran completamente negras hasta incluso de un tono morado oscuro, también que eran sumamente agresivos, porque crees que aquella vez que me presentaste a tu aprendiz, me encontraste preparando una sustancia que pueda por lo menos espantarlos aunque lastimosamente me fue completamente inútil.

Estaban en un punto muerto, sin información de ese Rathalos nada podrían hacer si volvía a aparecer en la aldea. El peor enemigo de un cazador es la falta de conocimiento sobre su presa.

 **Jack Sorley:** Aunque… – el cazador errante le presto atención – puede que haya alguna mención de esas criaturas en la biblioteca, nos serviría más que simples rumores.

Cuando Satoru iba hablar para apoyar esa idea, un cazador de la aldea apareció frente a ellos.

 **Cazador:** Señor Satoru, el gremio requiere urgentemente su presencia.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** De acuerdo, voy en camino – el cazador que le dio el mensaje se retiro, Satoru estaba a punto de irse pero antes se dirigió a Jack – investigas todo lo que puedas y me lo cuentas después, voy a estar en el gremio.

 **Jack Sorley:** De acuerdo – le respondió.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a caminos diferentes, uno a la biblioteca de la escuela de cazadores, y el otro a la deteriorada casa del Gremio.

.

Aurian era un chico que siempre destacaba por su ánimo y alegría, pero ahora el chico que caminaba cabizbajo por las calles vacías de Yukumo no parecía ni la sombra de lo que fue antes.

No emanaba ese aire de confianza y compañerismo, sino de tristeza y melancolía. Por aquella zona donde se encontraba transitando estaba desolada, era el centro de Yukumo donde más abundaban los cuerpos, nadie se atrevía a adentrarse aun por ahí y eso era perfecto para Aurian.

 **¿?:** ¡AURIAN!

El cazador del parche se detuvo de improviso, se giro lentamente y ahí vio a su amigo Spike que venía corriendo hacia él.

Solo basto unos segundos para que el dragón por fin estuviera frente a su amigo, su aspecto no era el más presentable que digamos, su ropa de Equestria lucia mas desgastada de lo usual e incluso presentaba algunos raspones en las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

 **Spike:** Oye… amigo te estado… buscando desde temprano – dijo entre cortado dándose tiempo para respirar.

Es despertar de Spike no fue el más agradable de todos, se levanto dentro de una casa con todo el cuerpo adolorido, lo último que recordó fue una bola de fuego que cayó frente a él y que lo impulso hacia atrás, de ahí todo se volvió negro para el dragón.

 **Spike:** Aurian – dijo seriamente y con un tono de voz más suave – hable con Satoru antes de buscarte y… solo quiero decir… mis más sentido pésame amigo – apoyo su mano en el hombro de Aurian.

El cazador del parche bajo la mirada con tristeza.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Spike – dijo con un hilo de voz muy débil y aparto la mano de su amigo que estaba apoyada en su hombro – quiero… quiero estar solo… por favor.

El dragón comprendió muy bien a su amigo, en un momento tan doloroso como este, él también hubiera querido estar solo para reflexionar.

Su amigo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a continuar su camino pero Spike tenía una última cosa que decirle.

 **Spike:** Aurian – el cazador del parche se detuvo pero no lo miro a la cara – cuando vuelvas… puedes quedarte en la casa de Satoru, hable con él y está de acuerdo en recibirte – comento con una sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Spike esperaba la respuesta de Aurian, sin embargo, el chico se retiro sin decir nada, para Spike esa no era una buena señal pero ya había intervenido lo suficiente como amigo, el resto de su recuperación dependía del mismo Aurian.

Siguiendo al chico del parche, cuando por fin pudo alejarse del rango de visión de Spike, comenzó a correr para alejarse de su amigo.

Una serie de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, recuerdos nada buenos y ante eso comenzó a aumentar su velocidad como si tratara de huir de esos recuerdos. Llego un momento en disminuyo poco a poco su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, termino apoyando sus brazos en su rodillas respirando agitadamente, unas gotas cayeron al suelo pero no era sudor sino lagrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Se dio un tiempo para que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad y cuando por fin lo logro, se ergio y miro alrededor para ver donde se encontraba, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba frente a su casa.

Destino u ironía, no sabía cual exactamente era pero aun así se dispuso a entrar a su hogar, abrió la puerta que emitió un horrible chillido. Entro y se ubico en medio de la sala, no puedo reprimir el suspiro cargado de tristeza en su interior, paso su vista por las fotos ubicadas sobre una mesita, desearía no haberlo hecho ya que eso lo deprimió más de lo que ya estaba.

Se fue hacia su cuarto para apaciguar sus emociones negativas; una vez llego a su cuarto se tiro boca arriba sobre la cama.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Dijiste que no me dejarías – murmuro mientras otra vez sus ojos se volvían llorosos.

Esa misma mañana, luego de todo lo ocurrido se dio el informe de los nombre de las personas fallecidas y entre ellas apareció el nombre de Ryuki Yagami.

Como son en estos casos típicos en los que se anuncia la muerte de un ser querido, Aurian no quería creerlo, se negaba rotundamente, se fue a buscar a su padre junto con Kuronoi que le decía que mejor era no hacerlo, pero fue muy tarde ya que vio el cuerpo calcinado pero aun reconocible de su padre siendo transportado por algunos cazadores. Todo su mundo se le vino encima para Aurian, Kuronoi noto como se hiperventilaba su amigo y trato de acercársele pero este se alejo de él y le grito que le dejara solo, luego se perdió entre los pobladores.

Al rato y luego de despejar un poco su mente se dio cuenta del error que había sido el gritarle a su compañero Felyne, el gato no tenía la culpa de nada pero en verdad quería estar solo, ahí fue donde apareció Spike pero esta vez dijo que quería estar solo de una manera menos agresiva.

Se levanto de su cama y se sentó al borde, se sobo el rostro con cansancio más emocional que físico.

Por primera vez en su vida Aurian ya no se sentía con aquellos ánimos que demostraba día a día, no sabía qué hacer de ahora en adelante, no sabía con que rostro le pediría disculpas a Kuronoi luego de haberle gritado tan feo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Que voy a hacer – se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, en eso noto el libro de pasta roja con la imagen de dos espadas cruzadas.

Abrió grande sus ojos al darse cuenta de algo que había dejado de lado. Con rapidez tomo su libro, lo abrió y se fue hasta la última página donde estaba el mapa con aquella aldea misteriosa.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Twins Souls – murmuro al leer el nombre de la aldea.

En seguida cerró el libro y su semblante cambio a uno más serio, ya había tomado una decisión de la cual no se echaría para atrás.

.

Satoru se encontraba junto con otros 7 cazadores del gremio, todos ellos se habían reunido en la casa del gremio que se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

 _PUM!_

 **¿1?:** Mierda casi me cae – se aparato rápidamente antes que le cayera un pedazo del techo.

 **¿2?:** Contrólate Bushido – le regaño un cazador de armadura de vaquero del viejo oeste con pañuelo cubriéndole la mitad de la cara y hasta con un sombrero.

 **Bushido Shiro:** Claro como a ti casi no te deja como tortilla, Nao – exclamo inconforme el cazador de armadura similar a la de un soldado.

 **Cazadora del gremio 1:** Podríamos volver a lo que nos compete – dijo una voz femenina del grupo.

Todos asintieron incluso el cazador que se había quejado de quedar casi aplastado.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Para que me llamaron entonces – pregunto el cazador errante mirando a sus compañeros.

 **Cazador del gremio 2:** Los sucesos del día de ayer dejaron a Yukumo una cicatriz que muy difícilmente pueda desaparecer – el resto estuvo de acuerdo con el cazador – cada uno hicimos nuestros informes de lo acontecido desde nuestros puntos de vista, yo junto con otros 4 estábamos vigilando los límites de la aldea cuando visualizamos la explosión en el gremio, de ahí fuimos a la aldea a eliminar a los invasores; en otro informe de Nao y Bushido – vio a los nombrados, uno estaba parado estoicamente mientras el otro no dejaba de ver el techo por si algún pedazo se desprendía de nuevo – ellos protegieron el gremio en nuestra ausencia.

El gremio no solo era un simple lugar donde se reunían los mejores cazadores de la aldea, también era un símbolo de poder en Yukumo, si ese lugar fuera tomado seria un duro golpe en la autoestima de todos los que vivían en la aldea.

 **Cazador del gremio 3:** Aunque pudieron causar menos destrozos en el proceso – agrego otro cazador con leve fastidio viendo a Bushido.

 **Bushido Shiro:** En mi defensa si no sacaba mi genial arma no lograríamos salvar el gremio – otro pedazo del techo cayo muy cerca a donde él estaba – bu… bueno por lo menos salvamos la mayor parte jejeje.

El resto así como su compañero de armadura de vaquero suspiraron, menos mal el voto fue unánime para prohibir que volviera a usar esa devastadora arma.

 **Cazador del gremio 2:** Volviendo al asunto, todos los informes no tenían nada de extraño a excepción del tuyo Satoru – las miradas se dirigieron al cazador de cabellera blanca – mencionaste la aparición de Emiko Tanaka la cazadora de cazadores y como testigos estaban Ezio Fudo y Jack Sorley, luego la bestia en el cielo que era un Rathalos negro, múltiples testigos lo vieron surcando el cielo esa noche pero… – la mirada de ese cazador se volvió mas dura – que esa bestia haya obedecido a Emiko…

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** No miento si es a lo que te refieres – respondió endureciendo su mirada igualmente – tanto Ezio como Jack te lo pueden asegurar.

 **Cazador del gremio 2:** Y no dudo de tu palabra Satoru, pero de aquí en adelante viene lo extraño para mí.

Con la mano le pidió que trajera el informe a uno de sus compañeros y este se lo entrego, luego procedió a leerlo.

 _``Cuando llegue a la mansión Chisaku encontré al dueño de este muerto en medio de la sala con una profunda herida en el pecho producto de un arma punzo cortante. En lo que a mí respecta luego de que el plan de Emiko haya fracasado, ella mato a Yamato por no lograr sus objetivos y luego se llevo a Ichiro al cual lo tenía como rehén para someter a Yamato para que mande a sus cazadores a atacar Yukumo. Esto solo fue un acto de Emiko en el cual Ichiro y Yamato resultaron siendo víctimas´´_

Luego de terminar de leerlo en voz alta, todos los miembros del gremio miraron con duda a Satoru porque este prácticamente en su informe daba a entender que la familia Chisaku era inocente y en verdad era todo lo contrario.

 **Cazador del gremio 2:** ¿Por qué? – el cazador no entendía, de todas las personas que odiaban a Yamato podría fácilmente ubicar a Satoru en el primer lugar.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Este informe – rompió su silencio por fin – ¿Lo harán público?

Ellos asintieron, era obvio que el pueblo merecía saber el porqué de lo que pasaba en la aldea y por eso eran los informes que luego de ser redactados se daba a saber a todo Yukumo.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** ¿Por qué no quieres dar a conocer la traición de los Chisaku? – pregunto seriamente.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Hay veces vivir ignorando algo es mejor que recordarlo y que te torture para toda tu vida – a su mente llego la imagen de Emiko mas joven sosteniendo un arma ensangrentada – díganme cuantos años ha estado la familia Chisaku en el gremio.

 **Bushido Shiro:** Ellos fueron unos de los que fundaron este gremio, eso todos lo saben.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Y entonces qué pensaría los pobladores si supieran que los Chisaku de la nada traicionaron no solo a la aldea sino que también fueron capaces de mandar a sus cazadores a matar a los civiles con tal de tener más poder – hubo un momento de silencio en el gremio, hay comprendieron lo que quería dar a entender Satoru – si un miembro del gremio, de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Yukumo cometió ese acto tan egoísta y despiadado… que no les haría pensar que el resto del gremio pudiera hacer también lo mismo.

No estaba defendiendo el honor de los Chisaku poniéndolos como víctimas, estaba defendiendo el honor del gremio ya de sacar el informe con toda la verdad se arriesgaban a que los pobladores dejen de confiar en el gremio y por consiguiente hasta podría estallar una guerra civil.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Escojan mentir en el informe y dejar esto zancado, o decir la verdad y arriesgarnos a perder la confianza del pueblo.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Y que hacemos con lo de Ichiro, uno de sus compañeros perdió un brazo por su culta y tu aprendiz batallo con él, eso sin olvidar que escapo con la asesina, fácilmente podríamos decir que es traidor.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ya discutí esto con mi aprendiz – aseguro – con los dos gemelos puedo conversar, se que será duro para ellos pero mientras menos gente sepa de la verdad mejor será, con el estado que se encuentra Yukumo no podría soportar más malas noticias.

Los miembros del gremio se miraron unos a los otros, luego asintieron estando de acuerdo en ocultarle esta gran verdad al pueblo. Satoru viendo que ese tema había dado por terminado, decidió preguntar sobre alguien que faltaba en aquella reunión.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Y cómo se encuentra el Gran Cazador? – pregunto muy preocupado pero solo obtuvo miradas de tristeza del resto de sus compañeros.

 **Cazador del gremio 4:** Esta en cuidados intensivos en el hospital… se encuentra en coma.

 **Cazadora del gremio 5:** El veneno en su sistema es algo nuevo con lo que los doctores lidian, ningún tipo de antídoto resulta efectivo y si logran curarlo pues en el mejor de los casos… nunca más podría mover su cuerpo.

Un profundo silencio otra vez reino en el lugar. Su líder ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte justo en el momento que Yukumo más lo necesitaba.

 **Cazador del gremio 2:** Eso me hace acordar que también hay otro asunto pendiente – de su cinturón saco un pergamino que desenrollo – ya que el Gran Cazador no podrá asumir sus deberes es hora de escoger a un nuevo Gran Cazador y según las reglas del gremio, debe someterse a votación entre los presentes.

Aunque sonara algo insensible sabían que sin un Gran Cazador, Yukumo se veía vulnerable y si o si debían tener uno urgentemente.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** ¡Yo! – alzo la mano el cazador de la katana y armadura de vaquero.

Para nadie era sorpresa que alzara la mano, Nao era conocido por su gran honestidad pero más por su seriedad y tranquilidad en los momentos más críticos, lo poco que conocían de su vida antes del gremio es que entreno desde muy joven con un misterioso grupo de cazadores en un lugar secreto, él salió de ese lugar con permiso de sus superiores para buscar su destino y quien en verdad era, al final termino en Yukumo donde por sus logros ascendió rápidamente a miembro del gremio ya que el Gran Cazador vio mucho potencial en él. Prácticamente podrían decir que ser el Gran Cazador de Yukumo era una de las metas de Nao, sin embargo lo siguiente que dijo si que tomo por sorpresa a todos.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** ¡Yo nombro a Satoru Hiroshi como Gran Cazador!

Todos abrieron gran de los ojos, Bushido incluso se atoro con un caramelo que estaba comiendo a escondidas, pero de lejos el mas sorprendido era Satoru y antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar el porqué, Nao lo vio y continuo.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Salvaste a Kaori Shimura – la encargada de las misiones era una de las personas más importante en la aldea, casi tanto como el Gran Cazador – ayudaste a evacuar a los civiles, detuviste a los invasores en aquella zona y por ultimo pero más importante, te enfrentaste tu solo a Emiko Tanaka.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** De hecho llego un momento en que me pudo matar – y no mentía, de no ser por Ezio y Jack que intervinieron al último momento, el no estaría parado ahí.

 **Nao Hatsuko:** Eso no importa, si no la hubieras retenido ella habría ido contra al Gremio y dudo que el arma de Bushido hubiera sido suficiente – el nombrado estaba que daba largos respiros luego de casi morir agorado con el caramelo – así que quien mas está de acuerdo en que Satoru Hiroshi sea el Gran Cazador.

Lentamente y uno por uno alzaron la mano para apoyar la idea, claro que hubo uno que no llego alzar su mano y ese era Bushido Shiro que luego de recuperar su respiración normal miro a todos lados encontrándose con sus compañeros con las manos alzadas. Luego miro desconcertado a su compañero Nao que tenia al lado pero este le dio un golpe a un costado con su codo y a regañadientes Bushido alzo su mano.

 **Cazador del gremio 2:** Bien es unánime, Satoru de ahora en adelante eres el nuevo Gran Cazador del gremio de Yukumo.

Dicho eso, los 7 cazadores del gremio si inclinaron frente a Satoru como muestra de respeto a su superior mientras que el cazador errante estaba con una cara de no creerse lo que estaba pasando.

.

Spike caminaba de vuelta a donde estaban reunidos los aldeanos, esperaba que el tiempo a solas de Aurian no fuera tan largo, aunque quería apoyarlo y subirle el ánimo como deberían hacer los amigos cuando estos pasaban por una crisis emocional, también sabia que debía respetar su privacidad.

 **¿?:** ¡Spike!

El joven dragón se sobresalto por el grito que lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando logro recuperarse pudo ver frente a él a su compañera wyverian Mina la cual por la expresión en su rostro se veía muy fastidiada.

 **Mina Hikari:** Donde está el pirata – más que una pregunta fue una orden.

 **Spike:** Oh Aurian bueno… pues… – ahora que se detenía a pensarlo un poco, no tenía idea a donde se dirigía su amigo.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¿No sabes? – recibió un no del dragón lo cual la hizo bufar molesta – Pero por lo menos viste hacia donde se dirigía.

Nuestro amigo escamoso señalo con su dedo hacia la dirección donde había visto irse a Aurian. Sin decir una palabra Mina comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección tomando por sorpresa a Spike que siguió a su compañera.

 **Spike:** ¿Para qué lo quieres ver? – pregunto intrigado.

 **Mina Hikari:** No es algo que quiero hacer pero me obligaron a la fuerza – su expresión de molestia creció.

 **Spike:** Sa… sabes él no está en condiciones de hablar ahora, parece que quiere estar solo – trato de convencerla de que desistiera ya que con el carácter de Mina mas el estado en que se encontraba Aurian, nada bueno podía salir de eso.

 **Mina Hikari:** No me importa, ese pirata me va a tener que escucharme si o si, ya muchas molestias me estoy tomando para ir a hablar con él.

Era completamente inútil detener a Mina por lo que Spike lo único que hizo fue seguirla e intervenir si de nuevo sus amigos tenían otra de sus típicas discusiones que podía acabar en una pelea con armas, ser el mediador era algo duro para Spike.

Mientras más caminaban, mas se alejaban de los pobladores. Llegaron al centro de Yukumo donde aun se podían ver el resto de cadáveres que estaban desperdigados por el lugar, para el dragón aquellas muertes de inocentes solo lo llenaba de desprecio contra los Chisaku pero tampoco podía gritarles que eran asesinos y traidores más que nada por las ordenes de su maestro, en un principio le costó entender el porqué ponerlos a ellos como victimas pero luego de una corta explicación por fin lo entendió.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¿Conoces esa casa?

El dragón vio el lugar donde señalaba su compañera y precisamente era una casa no tan diferente a las otras solo que esta tenía la puerta abierta, pero a Spike le tomo solo unos segundos para identificar bien ese casa.

 **Spike:** Es la casa de Aurian – menciono al recordar que su amigo le había mostrado su hogar donde vivía con su padre – … creo que es mejor irnos – sugirió al recordar al fallecido señor Yagami, si Aurian estaba adentro tal vez estaba en un momento muy privado recordando a su ser querido por lo que no debían intervenir, lástima que su compañera no pensaba lo mismo.

Mina ya estaba caminando en dirección a la puerta como si nada.

 **Spike:** Que haces – exclamo en dragón en un tono bajo y con una cara cómica, sin embargo no recibió respuesta porque su compañera ya había entrado a la casa – oh por Celestia – se sobo la cara con desesperación y se preparo para entrar el también – perdóname Aurian.

Así el dragón entro con sumo sigilo al hogar de su amigo, en un mesa de la sala vio lo que serian retratos dibujados de Aurian y su padre; el dragón junto su puño con la palma de su mano e hizo una reverencia, a diferencia de Ponyville donde se honra a los fallecidos poniendo flores sobre su tumba, aquí en Yukumo según le explico Satoru es que tienen un retrato del fallecido y lo ponen en una especie de altar con velas e incienso para honrarlo, además que siempre que se ve la imagen del fallecido hay que hacerle una reverencia.

Luego de terminar con la reverencia, siguió buscando a su amigo. Subió al segundo piso donde de seguro han de estar los cuartos y no se equivoco, habían dos cuartos. Uno era muy simple por lo que dedujo que era de Ryuki Yagami así que por respeto no entro. El segundo cuarto lucia más desordenado con la cama distendida, libro tirados por doquier y hasta ropa sucia amontonada en un rincón.

 **Spike:** Si, este es el cuarto de Aurian – dijo muy seguro.

Pero había algo raro, su amigo no estaba por ningún lado, si no estaba en su cuarto entonces debería estar en alguno otro lado de la casa.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¿Lo encontraste? – aprecio la wyverian en el marco de la puerta, Spike negó con la cabeza – Genial a donde se metió.

Esa era una gran pregunta, donde podía estar su amigo ya que el único lugar donde podría estar era su casa. Busco con la mirada alrededor esperando encontrar una pista pero nada, no había nada, de hecho ni siquiera estaba su armadura y sus dobles espadas…

 **Spike:** ¿¡Que!? – Grito sorprendiendo a Mina pero eso no le importo ya que rápidamente se dirigió al baúl del cuarto y ahí adentro tampoco había nada – Mi… Mina e… ¿en la cocina había alimentos? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

 **Mina Hikari:** No, con solo darle una mirada pude ver que todo estaba vaci… – guardo silencio al comprender lo que quería dar a entender Spike con esa pregunta.

Llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza el dragón comenzó a negar repetidas veces en su mente, su amigo no abandonaría Yukumo solo por la muerte de su padre, eso era algo inaudito pero entonces… ¿Por qué habían desaparecidos sus cosas? Un robo tal vez, pero eso no explicaba la desaparición de Aurian, por lo que la opción más lógica era que él haya huido.

 **Mina Hikari:** ¿Tú crees que… ?

 **Spike:** Si, pero el porqué aun no lo tengo claro – aseguro con su voz volviéndose más seria – la salida más cercana de la aldea desde donde nos encontramos es al Este así que haya tengo que ir.

 **Mina Hikari:** Como es que estas tan seguro, pudo haber tomado otro camino – comento la wyverian.

El dragón se quedo pensando, si se equivocaba con la dirección nunca daría con su amigo pero también tenía un especie de corazonada de que allí lo encontraría.

 **Spike:** Voy a ir – se preparo para partir, sin embargo Mina bloqueo su camino.

 **Mina Hikari:** Te acompaño – dijo firmemente – no pienses nada raro, los tres somos un equipo y como tal debemos permanecer unidos además tengo algo que decirle al pirata – pronuncio aquello ultimo aun con molestia.

 **Spike:** Esta bien – acepto el dragón – pero necesitamos más gente para cubrir terreno.

 **Mina Hikari:** Tardaríamos en buscar quien nos ayude.

 **Spike:** No si solo uno de nosotros va donde los cazadores a pedir ayuda mientras que el otro va a buscar a Aurian – sugirió el dragón – yo iré adelantándome mientras tanto.

Salió apresurado del cuarto y corrió hacia la salida del Este mientras Mina fue a buscar quien los podría ayudar en su búsqueda.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de una pequeña silueta gatuna que los había oído dentro del cuarto y que también partió hacia el Este siguiendo al dragón.

.

Satoru se encontraba saliendo del Gremio, soltó un largo suspiro, algo le decía que de aquí en adelante su vida se iba a volver más estresante.

 **¿?:** Ya te estabas tardando Satoru.

Vio que a su costado en una pequeña banca estaba Jack sentado y cruzado de brazos; se levanto con desgano para poder hablar cara a cara con el cazador errante.

 **Jack Sorley:** Y dime como te fue con el gremio.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Adivinaste, si aceptaron mentir sobre los Chisaku.

 **Jack Sorley:** Era lo más lógico, nadie en su sano juicio perjudicaría a alguien si eso significa también salir perjudicado – lo dijo con desinterés.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Oh y también me nombraron Gran Cazador – Jack se volteo mostrando por primera vez en su vida una cara de sorpresa e incredibilidad – mañana en la mañana lo harán oficial frente a todo Yukumo.

 **Jack Sorley:** … esa no me la esperaba – menciono para luego volver a su actitud de siempre – pero ya sabes a que he venido aquí ¿no?

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Encontraste información sobre esas bestias de aspecto extraño – se mostro interesado ya que cualquiera, hasta la mínima información le podía ser útil en un futuro no muy lejano.

 **Jack Sorley:** Si lo que esperabas era información detallada lamento decirte que no encontré de eso en la biblioteca – Satoru se decepciono un poco – sin embargo – continuo captando la atención del nuevo Gran Cazador – se reportaron dos casos en que varias de esas criaturas atacaron a una aldea y al año siguiente a otra que estaba cerca a la primera aldea que atacaron.

El cazador errante abrió grande los ojos cuando su cabeza comenzó a conectar los puntos.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*¿Qué relación tienen esas criaturas con él?… no, esto solo es una coincidencia… ¡Una maldita coincidencia!*_ – a su mente vino la imagen borrosa de una persona.

 **Jack Sorley:** De la segunda aldea que atacaron hubo varios muertos – agrego con simplicidad.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Él solo estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado*_ – la imagen de su mente se fue aclarando poco a poco.

 **Jack Sorley:** Pero en el primera aldea donde atacaron esas criaturas si fue una total masacre, cuando un grupo de cazadores fue a revisar lo que quedaba de la aldea, vieron con horror los cuerpos mutilados de los pobladores, dudaron que hubiera algún sobreviviente… pero si lo hubo, solo uno… un pequeño niño en medio de todo ese mar de cuerpos inertes.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** _*Es solo un chico por el amor a todo lo bueno, no tiene la culpa de nada*_ – inconscientemente apretó los puños cuando la imagen de la persona en su mente se hizo por fin clara.

…

Lejos de Yukumo, en un denso bosque vemos a Aurian Yagami llevando una gran mochila en su espalda mientras consultaba de tanto en tanto el atlas que tenia a la mano, también se ayudaba con un brújula para no desviarse del camino.

A cada paso que daba más se alejaba de la aldea pero aun así parecía que a él poco le importaba, de hecho ni siquiera aceleraba sus paso ya que cuando alguien note su ausencia él estaría lo suficientemente lejos.

 **¿?:** ¡AURIAN DETENTE!

La respiración del cazador del parche se acelero, reconocía aquella voz y de todos los que pudieran encontrarlo esperaba que no fuera justo él.

 **¿?:** ¿A dónde vas?

Pasando saliva, giro para encarar al dragón peliverde, aquel que se había ganado su amistad.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Que no es obvio – soltó un poco nervioso.

 **Spike:** Aurian – esta vez el dragón uso un tono de voz más suave – no hagas esto por favor, se que lo que le paso a tu padre… – guardo un minuto de silencio – es doloroso para ti… pero huyendo no solucionas nada.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Él no era mi padre, pero lo quería como uno – lo mencionado por el cazador del parche dejo anonadado y confundido al dragón – y no estoy huyendo de mis problemas… yo soy el problema – dijo apartando la mirada.

 **Spike:** No… no te entiendo.

Aurian se quedo por unos segundos viendo el rosto totalmente confundido de su amigo, por lo que soltando un largo y pesado suspiro se preparo para contarle lo que había mantenido en secreto por años y que solo lo sabia él y Ryuki.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Yo a la edad de 9 años vivía con mis padres en una pacifica aldea – lo dicho capto la atención del dragón – no habían cazadores ni nada por el estilo porque las criaturas que abundaban alrededor eran en su mayoría herbívoros pequeños. Unos días atrás mis padres me regalaron un libro por mi cumpleaños, solo me dijeron que estaba en mi seguir ese camino o no, nunca llegue a entenderlo – menciono con una sonrisa que comenzó a borrarse para mostrar un gesto cargado de dolor y tristeza – un día… esas criaturas atacaron… – apretó los puños – escamas negras, mirada sedienta de sangre… tenían las mismas características que el Rathalos negro que ataco anoche.

Spike había escuchado de boca de su maestro sobre ese Rathalos y como era de alguna manera controlado por Emiko.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Mis padres me ordenaron que me ocultara en el sótano y que no salga, yo me negué pero luego sentí que alguien me golpeo fuertemente en la nuca, todo se puso negro después de eso y al despertar estaba echado en el sótano de la casa – La expresión en el rostro de Aurian daba a entender que le costaba mucho abrir aquellas viejas heridas – Y… y cuando salí de mi casa… todos estaban muertos.

La imagen de un pequeño niño asustado viendo desde el umbral de la puerta todos los cuerpos de los que alguna vez fueron sus vecinos o amigos, pasó por la mente de Aurian.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Me dispuse a buscar a mis padres… hubiera sido mejor que me quedara en casa – Spike no necesito mas explicación para saber que encontró a sus padres en un estado que podría perturbar a cualquier niño – luego de eso vinieron unos cazadores que me encontraron y me llevaron como refugiado a su aldea, claro que primero recogieron las cosas de mi casa, sin embargo yo mismo lleve el libro que me habían regalado mis padres, ese era el ultimo recuerdo mas preciado que me quedaba de ellos – miro a su amigo escamoso detenidamente – estuve en un orfanato por más de un año, hice algunos amigos, creí que podría recuperarme de todo lo que me paso y volver a empezar… que ingenuo fui.

Por la mente del cazador del parche pasaron recuerdos de gritos, sangre manchando las paredes y rugidos aterradores que podían infundir un miedo inhumano.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Esas criaturas volvieron atacar la aldea donde estaba, si no era por los cazadores que vivían ahí estoy seguro que hubieran acabado con todos, pero la gente siempre busca a un culpable de lo sucedido y quién crees que fue – dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Ahora pasaba una serie de imágenes de un pequeño niño que todo sucio y con un libro en brazos se ocultaba entre los callejones, hasta que algún poblador de aquella aldea lograba verlo y lo llamaban chico maldito, por lo que aquel niño tenía que esconderse en otro lugar si no quería que el resto de pobladores descargaran su ira contra él.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No los culpo – dijo simplemente sorprendiendo a Spike – perdieron a sus seres queridos como yo y solo buscaban a quien culpar… sabes hubo un tiempo en que creí que de verdad yo estaba maldito, digo es raro que sea el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre en mi aldea y que en el nuevo lugar donde estaba también sucedió aquella desgracia… creo que el apelativo de chico maldito cae muy bien conmigo – menciono con tristeza, Spike estuvo a punto de intervenir en el relato pero se detuvo al ver como una leve sonrisa nacía en el rostro de Aurian – pero uno de esos días lo conocía a él, a quien consideraba como mi padre.

– _Flashback:_

Vemos a un pequeño niño al lado de la basura, sentado en el suelo y abrazándose las piernas, dicho niño tenía la mirada agachada mientras veía su libro en el suelo. Comenzó a llorar recordando la vida que tenía cuando sus padres aun estaban con vida antes de aquel fatídico día, ya se había mentalizado que aquellos momentos felices nunca volverían y solo estaba destinado a sufrir de ahora en adelante porque él era el chico maldito.

 **¿?:** ¿Estás bien pequeño?

Por instinto el tomo su libro y trato de correr por temor a que le sigan haciendo más daño pero no pudo dar unos pasos sin darse de cara contra el suelo, no había tenido suerte estos días para encontrar comida en la basura por lo que su cuerpo apenas se mantenía.

Al sentir como el sujeto se acercaba, trato de levantarse pero apenas pudo lograr sentarse en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente. Ya no tenía fuerzas para huir por lo que simplemente se preparo para soportar los golpes.

 **¿?:** ¿Oye está bien?

El tono de voz que uso aquel sujeto no era amenazante ni mucho menos cargado de ira, era más bien como de preocupación y amabilidad.

Levanto un poco su mirada para identificarlo, no parecía de los típicos pobladores que lo lastimaban, este era un señor de cabello negro, sus ropas no eran como la de la aldea donde estaba, también vio que en su espalda llevaba una gran mochila, puedo oler algo delicioso desprendiéndose de ella.

 _Bruu!_

Su estomago en ese momento gruño por comida, de haber sido más rápido ese perro no le hubiera quitado esa pierna de pollo en buen estado que encontró en la basura.

Entonces de la nada frente a él apareció una pequeña caja cuadrada con comida adentro y un par de palillos.

 **¿?:** De seguro tienes hambre – le dijo el sujeto que mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras le extendía su comida – mi nombre es Ryuki Yagami, mucho gusto.

– _Fin del flashback:_

 **Aurian Yagami:** Él me saco de esa aldea y me dio su apellido, desde ese entonces pase a ser como su hijo político, y también me entrego esto – se llevo una mano al parche que tenía en su cara.

 **Spike:** ¿Para qué? – hablo por fin después de un largo rato escuchando.

No recibió respuesta, más bien Aurian se saco el parche para sorpresa del dragón. El chico cazador tenía el ojo cerrado pero lentamente lo abrió.

 **Spike:** Tienes… dos ojos de diferente color – dijo confundido.

La iris del ojo que siempre se encontraba tapado por el parche era de un color ámbar mientras que del ojo descubierto era de un color celeste, no entendía porque su amigo su amigo tapaba ese ojo, no era nada raro ni anormal y eso que Spike con su aspecto destacaba mucho de otros cazadores.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Lo oculto para que no me identifiquen – dijo para aclarar las dudas de su amigo – una vez que me fui de la aldea con Ryuki, se corrió la voz de que el chico maldito había ido a maldecir a otras aldeas para que caigan sobre ellas desgracias y que para identificarlo solo hay que ver aquellos dos ojos, uno ámbar y el otro celeste los cuales atraían a aquellos monstruo para dejar las aldeas llenas de ríos de sangre de los mismo pobladores… ahora entiendes porque debo irme de Yukumo.

 **Spike:** Aurian tu no…

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¡Cállate! – Grito de improviso – ¡Mi padre también dijo lo mismo y mira lo que le paso, ESTA MUERTO POR MI CULPA!

 **Spike:** Tú no estás maldito Aurian – trato de hacerle entrar en razón.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Entonces explícame porque tres veces paso lo mismo, tanto en las dos aldeas así como en Yukumo, ¿eh? Puedes darme una explicación Spike – agrego furiosamente.

El dragón guardo silencio, el tampoco podía darle una razón lógica a tales sucesos en los que la única variante es que siempre estaba presente Aurian, pero se negaba rotundamente a creer que su amigo tenía una especie de maldición.

 **Spike:** Escucha Aurian, no sé porque te pasa esto… pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada solo fueron… accidentes donde de casualidad tú estabas presente, eso no justifica que tu estas maldito.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No puedo darme el lujo de comprobarlo, porque siempre los que están a mi lado terminan muriendo y si me quedo en Yukumo contigo y con Satoru eso significa que… – miro seriamente a Spike – ustedes morirán.

 **Spike:** Rayos Aurian no seas terco.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Se supone que tú tienes que entenderlo, después de todo pasaste el mismo desprecio que yo.

No sabía que decir ante eso porque era verdad, en lo que les conto a sus amigos sobre como le llamaban a él monstruo en Ponyville era muy similar a Aurian aunque claro menos traumatizante, sin embargo también comprendía el dolor de Aurian solo que su amigo buscaba estar solo para proteger a todos de su supuesta maldición, mientras que él vivía con el temor de un día convertirse en aquel monstruo y lastimar a sus seres queridos.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Aurian se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando para alejase del pueblo, sin embargo Spike corriendo se puso en medio de su camino.

 **Spike:** No me importa si crees que esa maldición es verdad, tú eres mi amigo y si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que a los amigos nunca hay que abandonarlos ni en los momentos más difíciles.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Apártate Spike – ordeno con un tono serio.

 **Spike:** No dejare que te vayas Aurian – le respondió en el mismo tono.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, ninguno quería retroceder a su palabra.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Entonces así serán las cosas – se quito su gran mochila y la dejo en el suelo, luego desenvaino sus dobles espadas, las _Dagas Gemelas_.

 **Spike:** No quiero hacer esto Aurian, pero si no vas a volver a las buenas tendrá que ser a las malas – exhalo un fuego azul y en el aire se materializo su espada y escudo _Cuchillo Hydra_ que lo cogió en el aire y se puso en posición de pelea.

No se oía ningún canto de un pájaro o el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas de un árbol, es como si el bosque hubiera silenciado cualquier sonido solo para presenciar aquella pelea de los dos amigos.

Tanto Spike como Aurian conocía sus formas de atacar, después de todo ellos estaban en el mismo equipo pero esta no era una pelea a muerte ya que ninguno llegaría de tales extremos de dañar al otro, solo querían dejarlo noqueado para poder huir en el caso de Aurian y llevárselo a rastras a la aldea en el caso de Spike.

 **Aurian Yagami:** AHHHHHH!

Típico de él, Aurian fue el primero en lanzarse a atacar con sus armas, no iba a lastimar a Spike, simplemente haría que él se concentrara tanto en esquivar el filo de sus espadas que no se daría cuenta en el momento que una patada en su estomago lo dejaría sin aliento e indefenso para un golpe en la cara y así terminarlo noqueando.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*Ahora*_ – pensó al ver vulnerable su defensa.

Lanzo un patada directo al estomago del dragón, sin embargo sintió que golpeaba algo metálico, cuando bajo su mirada se dio con la sorpresa que un escudo se interpuso en su camino.

 **Spike:** No creas que te la pondré tan fácil.

Con su cola tomo la pierna con la que se apoyaba en el piso y luego de un jalón lo tiro al suelo quedando boca arriba, luego con su escucho se dispuso a golpearlo en la cabeza, no tan fuerte solo quería dejarlo inconsciente, pero Aurian con sus dos pies le pateo en el pecho impulsando a Spike hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas.

Aurian se levanto y se alejo unos pasos, vio como su amigo se levanto igual que él.

 **Spike:** Ríndete Aurian, no importa el resultado terminaras volviendo a la aldea lo quiera o no, no soy el único que impedirá que te vayas.

La situación no estaba a favor para Aurian ya que su amigo daba a entender que otros lo estaban buscando, si apenas ponía enfrentarse con Spike, dudaba que pueda con otros más.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*No quería llegar a esto, pero si no lo hago no podre irme*_ – discretamente de su bolsillo saco un frasco rojo fosforescente.

Alzo sus doble espadas cruzándolas, luego un aura roja comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y su cabello paso de ser negro con puntas carmesí a completamente carmesí.

 **Spike:** Esta usando la habilidad de las dobles espadas – murmuro el dragón, ahora su amigo iba en serio, en ese estado era más rápido por lo que le costaría siquiera darle un golpe, a pesar de que Spike también tenía un haz bajo la manga, se negaba rotundamente a usarlo contra Aurian.

Aurian comenzó a correr en zigzag distrayendo a Spike que apenas logro cubrir con su escudo cuando una de las espadas de Aurian iba a pasar cerca a su rostro, no obstante los ataques continuaron y el dragón se esforzaba cada vez más para seguirle el paso a Aurian que de alguna manera sus ataques se volvían cada vez más precisos, de seguro era porque ahora peleaba sin ese parche por lo que tenia mas visión.

 **Spike:** _*Lo subestime*_ – vio en cámara lenta como se acercaba el pie de su amigo a su rostro. De pronto e involuntariamente sus ojos adquirieron un aspecto reptiliano y con su cola envolvió con fuerza la pierna de Aurian impidiendo que lo golpeara.

La respiración de Spike se hizo más pesada, sus ansias de pelear se habían elevado, sin embargo volvió en si cuando oyó el quejido de Aurian.

Vio como su amigo reflejaba un notorio rostro de dolor porque la presión que ejercía la cola en la pierna de su amigo era demasiada, tanto así que en poco más y le podía romper los huesos. Se reprendió a sí mismo por haber cedido a esos instintos y con eso sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su cola dejo de hacer presión, pero al hacer eso se olvido que estaba en medio de una pelea por lo que Aurian no desaprovecho la oportunidad y con una de sus espadas le hizo un corte en el hombro de Spike, ante ese ataque el dragón lo empujo tirándolo al suelo.

 **Spike:** Rayos me descuide – dijo el peliverde aunque por suerte la herida no era nada grave.

Al ver a Aurian en el suelo con su habilidad de las dobles espadas desactivada, se dispuso a aprovechar para noquearlo, pero de improviso comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado.

El dragón cayó de rodillas al suelo y se apoyo con sus manos para no terminar tirado, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Jejeje veo que funciono – se levanto lentamente con el pie izquierdo adolorido por la presión que ejerció la cola de Spike.

Aurian tiro un pequeño frasco al suelo el cual Spike pudo ver.

 **Spike:** ¿Me… me envenenaste? – pregunto con una voz débil.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No, no sería capaz de hacerte eso, solo era un sedante de los que hay veces uso cuando tengo pesadillas sobre mi niñez… ni siquiera a mi padre le he contado sobre eso – menciono decaído.

Camino cojeando un poco hasta su mochila donde saco una poción que se tomo para aliviar el dolor, luego se puso la gran mochila a la espalda y le dio una última mirada al dragón.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Eres un gran amigo Spike y te agradezco por valorar nuestra amistad, pero no soportaría perder a alguien más… adiós – dicho esto comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás y dejando cerca a Spike su parche.

 **Spike:** ¡Aurian! – Grito lo más fuerte que pudo al ver a su amigo alejarse – ¡AURIAN! – se trato de levantar pero solo consiguió caer pesadamente al suelo – no… te… vayas – murmuro mientras ponía todo de sí para no quedar dormido.

Una silueta gatuna que se ocultaba entre los arbustos presencio todo y una vez que Aurian se había alejado de Spike, decidió seguirlo.

.

Aurian ya hace había alejado lo suficiente de su amigo, estaba seguro que los que le buscaban a él encontrarían a Spike, además no se preocupaba tanto ya que no había depredadores por la zona.

 **¿?:** Nya! Sabes eres muy desconsiderado al irte sin despedirte.

Frente a él cayo un gato negro con rayas blancas, dicho gato mostraba una gran sonrisa.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Kuronoi – menciono el nombre de su amigo Felyne, pronto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y se puso a la defensiva – No volveré a Yukumo no importa lo que digas.

 **Kuronoi:** Quien dijo que venía a llevarte a la aldea Nya! Solo viene a saludar, hola Aurian, listo – dijo simplemente y se hizo a un lado indicándole que siga su camino.

El cazador con heterocromia vio confundido a su compañero pero decidió ignorar eso y siguió su camino, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos detrás de él.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Qué haces? – le reprendió.

 **Kuronoi:** Pues caminando Nya! – respondió como si nada.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Me refiero a porque me sigues.

 **Kuronoi:** Nya! Yo no te estoy siguiendo, solo estoy yendo por el mismo camino que tú vas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No puedes ir conmigo porque…

 **Kuronoi:** Me importa un bledo eso si eres maldito o no Nya! Soy tu compañero Felyne acuérdate y lo quieras o no, voy a dónde vas, además – puso una sonrisa burlona – tengo que cuídate ya que conociéndote, puede que en el camino termines cayendo por algún barranco o en hiedra venenosa, alguien tiene que cuidarte Nya!

Aurian solo bufo y siguió su caminando mientras que Kuronoi esbozo una sonrisa de victoria y acompaño a su amigo humano, si de algo estaba seguro es que oyendo el relato de la niñez de Aurian es que él en el fondo no quería estar solo por lo que como buen Felyne lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo sin importar que estuviera en juego su propia vida.

 **Kuronoi:** _*Descuide señor Ryuki, yo cuidare bien de él*_ – pensó mirando al cielo.

.

Volviendo con nuestro cazador peliverde, este se encontraba arrastrándose en el piso, apenas pudo avanzar unos cuantos centímetros.

 **Spike:** No… dejare… que… te vayas… – soltó de forma pesada mientras sentía que sus parpados se cerraban cada vez mas.

Era completamente inútil, el sedante ya estaba en todo su sistema, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que quedara dormido.

 **Spike:** No… – estiro su brazo para seguir arrastrándose pero aparte de tierra sintió algo diferente.

Lo tomo con su mano y atrajo a su rostro, ahí vio que lo que tenia era nada más y nada menos que el parche de su amigo.

 **Spike:** A… Aurian – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de apoyar su cabeza en la tierra.

 _``Spike´´_

Escucho a lo lejos que lo llamaban, no sabía quién era exactamente pero sonaba muy distante.

 _``Spike´´_

Ya no podía abrir los ojos, al final no pudo soportarlo más y cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _``Spike´´_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _``Spike´´_

Lentamente nuestro amigo escamoso abrió los ojos pero lo único que veía era oscuridad.

 _``Spike´´_

Sentía que varios objetos presionaban su cuerpo y su cara, trato de moverse y escucho como esos objetos encima de su cuerpo comenzaban a caer.

 _``¡Spike!´´_

Esa última que lo llamaron sonó mas fuerte y cuando menos se dio cuenta alguien había movido el objeto sobre su cara, quedo cegado por la luz que le dio directo al rostro.

 **¿?:** Oh Spike ahí estabas, estaba tan preocupada.

El dragón se sentó en el piso y cuando pudo enfocar su vista se dio con la sorpresa que se encontraba en un lugar muy conocido para él.

 **¿?:** ¿Spike pasa algo?

Frente al peliverde estaba una chica de pelo morado de dos tonalidades, con una gema en forma de rombo en la frente y en los cachetes tenia la imagen de una estrella cardinal.

 **Spike:** ¿Twilight? – pregunto al ver desde hace mucho a su amiga.

La forma en que lo veía el dragón no era la misma de molestia que había visto cuando partió a Canterlot, pero aun así abrazo al dragón amorosamente.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Spike siento mucho gritarte esa noche – Spike estaba totalmente perdido – no quise decir eso en verdad, yo así como las chicas te apreciamos mucho Spike y ahora que volvimos te ayudaremos a hacerle entrar en razón a los ponys de que no eres el monstruo que ellos creen, sino el siempre amable y servicial dragoncito que todos conocemos – le beso la frente al dragón sonrojándolo un poco.

La chica se levanto y no pudo evitar reprimir una risa al ver a su asistente número 1 sonrojado de esa manera.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Sabes cuando llegue creí que te habías escapado que ridículo ¿no? – Menciono con un tono bromista la portadora de la magia – pero al final te encontré debajo de toda una pila de libros – ahora dirigió su vista al estante descolgado donde estaban antes los libros y la escalera no muy lejos del la pila de libros – al parecer te caíste mientras acomodabas los libros, no te preocupes yo me encargo.

Estirando su mano y con un brillo saliendo de la gema de su frente, devolvió el estante a su lugar y acomodo los libros usando su magia hasta dejar un espacio el cual le pertenecía al libro que tenía en su mano y que le había sacado de la cara de Spike.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Me haces los honores – le dijo entregándole el libro que recibió el dragón – te espero en la puerta Spike para zanjar de una vez por todas el asunto del miedo injustificado hacia tu persona.

El dragón le miro intrigado mientras ella se retiraba. No entendía que estaba pasando, en un momento estaba en un mundo lleno de monstruos peleando contra… contra…

 **Spike:** ¿Contra quién estaba peleando? ¿Por qué peleaba? – se pregunto mientras en su mente poco a poco se volvían borrosas las imágenes de varias personas que se le hacían conocidas, entre ellas de un sujeto de armadura con escamas rojas y cabellera blanca el cual le sonreía con orgullo.

Por curiosidad leyó el título del libro que tenía en su mano.

 **Spike:** _Monster Hunter_ – era el titulo de ese libro, abrió la primera pagina para leer la sinopsis y se trataba de una historia de fantasía, acción y aventura, donde se relataba la vida del protagonista de nombre Satoru Hiroshi que se sumergía en el peligroso mundo de los cazadores de monstruos.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡Spike ya vámonos!

El dragón dejo el libro en el estante con el pensamiento de que un día de estos tenía que leer aquella historia que sonaba interesante.

Una vez hecho eso, se fue corriendo hacia la puerta donde Twilight le esperaba con una gran sonrisa y con la mano extendida. Spike sin poner peros tomo su mano y juntos abrieron la puerta de la biblioteca y afuera le esperaban el resto de las portas de la armonía que con suma alegría recibieron a Spike.

El pequeño dragón aprendió ese día que siempre podía contar con sus amigas para que le ayudaran a enfrentar aquellos problemas que él solo no podía superar, después de todo para eso estaban los amigos.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **The only 95:** Y aquí el final amigos lectores, agradezco de todo corazón a los que leyeron mi historia desde el principio, a aquellos que dejaron su comentario, me siguieron y dieron favorito a esta historia. Gracias por todo, yo soy The only 95 les deseo una buena vida, adiós.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **JA JA JA**

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The only 95:** JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¿¡ENSERIO CREEN QUE LO DEJARÍA ASÍ!? Qué tal si continuamos un poquito mas…

* * *

.

.

.

Sentía que estaba sobre algo cómodo, abrió los ojos lentamente descubriendo que estaba en su cuarto de la casa de su maestro, con su piyama puesta.

 **Spike:** Era un sueño – murmuro al recordar ese sueño donde misteriosamente había vuelto a Equestria y Twilight le recibía y se disculpaba con él por haberle dejado solo – hubiera deseado que fuera así – se llevo una mano a la cara y sintió un leve fastidio en su hombro, al verlo mejor se percato que estaba vendado.

Como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría recordó todo lo que había pasado; como la casa de Aurian se encontraba vacía, después de buscarlo por el bosque lo encontró y este le conto el motivo por el que se iba, luego se enfrento a él y termino siendo sedado por un descuido suyo.

Se levanto sin dificultad de su cama, a diferencia del veneno o el paralizante, el sedante no tenia efectos secundarios.

Busco entre sus cosas su ropa para cambiarse pero en el pequeño mueble al costado de su cama visualizo un parche.

 **Spike:** _*Donde quiera que estés… espero que estés bien amigo*_

Una vez se termino de cambiarse con una ropa típica de aldea Yukumo ya que no encontró la suya, salió de su cuarto y escucho varias voces familiares en la sala, por curiosidad bajo y allí encontró a sus compañeros cazadores y a su maestro conversando.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ya veo – menciono con desanimo – enviare un grupo de cazadores a los alrededores para ver si pueden encontrarlo pero no aseguro nada.

La Felyne/Melynx que estaba atenta a la conversación de improviso levanto las orejas y giro su cabeza, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su amigo.

 **Yoko:** ¡Spike Nya! – se lanzo a los brazos del dragón que la atrapo, la alegría embargaba a Yoko pero luego se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados así que rápidamente se bajo ocultando su sonrojo y después le dio un leve golpe en la pierna de Spike – Acaso no puedes pasar ni un minuto sin que termines inconsciente o con varias heridas idiota Nya! – dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa.

En la sala se encontraba su compañera wyverian Mina con la Felyne de pelaje lila Kira, su amigo coleccionista de la trilogía de libros eróticos Ezio Fudo, el cazador perteneciente a la raza gente de mar Randy Takashi y por ultimo un cazador un poco rechoncho que fue compañero de Mina en la PRUEBA ESPECIAL si mas no se equivocaba se llamaba Hisoka Ongaku.

 **Ezio Fudo:** Spike… lo siento – se disculpo el peli plata.

Randy e Hisoka también se disculparon, sin embargo Mina aparto la mirada manteniendo un semblante estoico.

.

Había pasado unas horas en la que sus compañeros le explicaron que Mina pidió su ayuda para buscar a Aurian que se había escapado. Según contaron que cuando llegaron al bosque se separaron para buscar tanto a Aurian como a él, por eso gritaban su nombre sin recibir una respuesta, ahí el dragón entendió que esas voz que lo llamaba era de seguro uno de ellos que estaba cerca.

Spike omitió a sus amigos la verdadera razón por la que se fue Aurian, aunque la mirada fija de su maestro le decía que luego tendría que contarle la verdad a él una vez que estuvieran solos.

El sol aun estaba en lo alto del cielo y en la sala solo se encontraba el cazador errante y el dragón, ya que los dos gatos de Satoru salieron a hacer comprar para comer en la noche y Yoko se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Te conto de su pasado – hablo pero en vez de usar un tono de duda, era más como uno de afirmación.

 **Spike:** ¿Usted sabia de él? – pregunto.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** En realidad no, ese día que vino para pedir mi ayuda con su libro sospeche de él, luego me di cuenta del parche que siempre llevaba y pues intuí que era él del que siempre oía en cada aldea que viajaba – sintió la mirada fija de su aprendiz – descuida yo no soy supersticioso y si no te conté nada a ti es porque esperaba que el mismo Aurian te contara la verdad – el dragón no pudo contradecir nada ante lo dicho por su maestro – pero dime Spike, como te sientes ahora con todo lo que paso.

 **Spike:** Sinceramente… otra vez me siento un inútil – dijo mientras se desparramaba en el sofá – anoche no logre eliminar a Ichiro que de seguro con Emiko tal vez se vuelva una amenaza en el futuro y ahora ni siquiera pude detener a mi amigo para que abandonara el pueblo _*O más bien me contuve*_ – aun tenia fresco el recuerdo de cómo casi le rompe la pierna a Aurian.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Pues yo no lo veo así Spike – se sentó al lado de su aprendiz – si el Rathalos negro no hubiera intervenido hubieras eliminado a Ichiro, con lo que me has contado de que estuvo a punto de matar a sus propios compañeros me da a entender que él ya tomo un camino sin retorno al igual que ella – suspiro al recordar a su antigua compañera – y sobre el joven Aurian… algo me dice que no usaste de toda tu fuerza para no lastimarlo, eso dice mucho de ti.

 **Spike:** Pero fracase maestro.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** ¿Y eso qué? Uno puede aprender más del fracaso que del éxito, además desde que llegaste a este mundo me has demostrado que te esfuerzas mucho para aprender algo nuevo – miro seriamente al dragón – Spike no siempre se triunfa así como no siempre se pierde. Cuando uno siempre gana y gana solo aumenta su ego y se pavonea creyéndose el mejor, pero cuando pierde todo el mundo se le viene encima y da lo que sea por volver a la cima del éxito como lo es el caso de Ichiro.

Su maestro no se equivocaba, una vez que Ichiro vio que era superado por Spike, en su afán de ser mas fuerte vendió su alma al diablo o en este caso a Emiko con tal de superar a todos.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Y luego estamos nosotros Spike, los que en un principio el fracaso es el pan de cada día. Nuestras primeras misiones no salieron nada bien acuérdate.

 **Spike:** Jejeje aun me duele de lo que me picaron esos insectos – dijo con sarcasmo el dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Y yo aun recuerdo la paliza que me dieron esos herbívoros jajaja – añadió riendo el cazador mayor – pero sabes que es lo bueno de tocar fondo – Spike negó con la cabeza – que no queda nada más que subir.

Era verdad, tal vez sus primeras misiones no eran ni medianamente buenas para el dragón que misiones posteriores se topo con una Rathian y su cría en la cual gracias a esta ultima salió con vida, luego de ahí sus misiones fueron un altibajo, como la aparición del Aoashira en la primera vez que se conoció con Yoko, el engaño de la asesina de cazadores en la misión que tuvo con su equipo, el Ludroth Real en la PRUEBA ESPECIAL y recientemente con el Jinouga. Pero aun así en todas esas misiones salió bien librado ya sea por la ayuda de sus amigos o por su propios medios.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Spike el fracaso no debe ser un motivo para desanimarte, al contraria debe ser el motor que te incite a esforzarte el doble la próxima vez y superarlo con suma facilidad – menciono entregándole un sobre al dragón.

Spike no entendía porque su maestro le había dado eso pero su curiosidad pudo más y abrió el sobre, ahí adentro había una carta con algo escrito.

 _``Joven Spike, por el presente acto se le informa que usted cumple con los  
requisitos para pasar de rango por lo que la Escuela de Cazadores se enorgullece  
de nombrarlo a usted como CAZADOR EXPERIMENTADO, enhorabuena´´_

El joven peliverde estaba que no se creía lo que decía en la carta.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Aurian no se fue solo, al parecer su Felyne Kuronoi también se fue con él porque hasta ahora no aparece – el dragón se había olvidado por completo del gato de Aurian – yo creo que va a estar bien a donde sea que vaya, no solo eso también te puedo asegurar que se volverá mas fuerte y si el destino lo quiere tal vez sus caminos se vuelvan a cruzar.

El aprendiz de Satoru se paró de improviso pero su mirada estaba cargada de decisión y convicción.

 **Spike:** Si y yo también me volveré mas fuerte no solo para que Aurian vea que no perdí el tiempo en su ausencia, sino también porque en mis hombros cargo una gran responsabilidad de salvar este mundo así como Equestria.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Eso era lo que quería escuchar – mención el cazador que salió de la sala ante al confusión de su aprendiz – sígueme – grito desde el otro lado.

El dragón lo siguió hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde su maestro estaba parado al lado de lo que parecía un objeto cubierto por una manta.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Te acuerdas del sobre que te dije que le entregaras al herrero y que tú no debías leerlo – el peliverde asintió – pues lo que está debajo de esta manta es lo que le encargue hacer.

Quito la manta dejando expuesto ante los ojos del dragón una armadura de cuerpo completo color plateado y lo que más sorprendió al dragón es que hasta tenía una parte especial para cubrir con armadura una cola.

 **Spike:** E… eso es pa… para mí – dijo con un entusiasmo que ya no podía contener.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Dime vez algún cazador con una cola aparte de ti en este lugar – la sonrisa en el rostro de Spike creció cada vez mas – que te parece si te ayudo a ponerlo.

Emocionado por tener una nueva armadura, el dragón se acerco a su maestro y este le pidió que estirara su brazo, el dragón sin rechistar lo hizo y vio como Satoru le ponía una parte de la armadura que cubría desde la muñeca hasta el codo, pero una vez que su maestro termino de acomodarle aquella parte, soltó su brazo.

 _PUM!_

 **Spike:** Aghh! – se quejo al caer duramente al suelo y era porque esa parte de la armadura que cubría su brazo pesaba como un saco de piedras.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Esta no es una simple armadura Spike, está hecha del metal más resistente pero a la misma vez más pesado de este mundo, lo único para que se usa ese metal es para las columnas de las casas para darle mas soporte.

 **Spike:** Y porque mandaste a hacer una armadura con este metal – le reprocho mientras trataba de levantarse – rayos cuando pesa esto.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** 80 Kg – Spike se quedo con los ojos cuadrados – cada miembro en total pesa 180 Kg, el pecho unos 100 Kg y el casco 20 Kg, pero en la cola es donde he mandado el mayor peso que seria 160 kg, en total toda la armadura pesaría 1000 Kg o una tonelada que es lo mismo.

La mandíbula de Spike cayó por completo al suelo al oír lo que pesaba la armadura.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Me salió un dineral hacerla y ni que hablar para traerlo hasta acá, tuve que hacerlo por partes – divago un poco para luego ver con una sonrisa a su aprendiz – bueno ahora esta será tu armadura de entrenamiento.

 **Spike:** ¡Acaso quieres matarme! – grito con los ojos lloros.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Es gracioso que lo digas cuando hace unos días tu mismo te estabas auto lastimando con ese tipo de entrenamientos – menciono burlonamente dejando sin palabras a Spike – además no te hare ponerte todo la armadura de una vez, eso sería cruel, mi entrenamiento consiste en que te pongas una parte y que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al peso para luego añadir otra parte de la armadura y así hasta que termines llevando una tonelada en todo tu cuerpo – Spike paso saliva con miedo – no te asustes, después de todo eres un dragón si que por naturaleza los de tu especie son más fuertes y resistentes que los humanos o wyverian.

En eso Satoru tenía un punto a favor, Spike había demostrado mas fuerza de la usual en sus entrenamientos y eso que no usaba su habilidad de dragón.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Ahora, ¡Dame toda una vuelta completa al campo!

Con una cara igual a la que tu pones cuando hay examen sorpresa, Spike visualizo todo el campo de entrenamiento y luego con la ayuda de su otro brazo levanto con mucho esfuerzo el brazo que tenia puesto aquella parte de la armadura y se dispuso a caminar a paso de tortuga por todo el campo, sin embargo sintió algo cubriendo una parte de su cola, cuando volteo un poco su cabeza descubrió a Satoru colocándole una pequeña parte de la armadura a su cola.

 **Satoru Hiroshi:** Son 20 Kg, tu cola lo entrenaras muy aparte de su cuerpo porque tengo en mente algo para lo que puede ser útil, pero para ello necesita cargar más peso – dijo ignorando el fastidio creciente en Spike que ahora no solo tenía que caminar cargando 80 Kg sino también tenía que ir arrastrando su cola – oh y si arrastras tu cola más de la mitad del camino tendrás que volver a hacer la vuelta completa.

Era una suerte que el dragón no conociera una palabrota porque estaba seguro que la hubiera gritado tan fuerte que todo Yukumo le hubiera escuchado.

" _Este fue el punto donde comencé mi entrenamiento con mi maestro y futuro Gran Cazador de Yukumo, me lo conto una vez que acabe el entrenamiento, hubieran visto mi rostro jejeje"_

Se ve a Satoru dándole ánimos a un Spike que apenas había caminado unos metros y ya estaba con todo el cuerpo empapado de sudor.

" _A pesar de lo que paso la aldea, su gente supo como levantarse de esta crisis y para la siguiente generación de cazadores fue una lección de siempre estar preparado para todo"_

Se ve a Ezio Fudo, Randy Takashi e Hisoka Ongaku ayudando al igual que otros cazadores a mover los escombros que tapaban las entradas de los hogares de los pobladores y esto les agradecía de todo corazón.

" _Claro que las secuelas siempre quedan, pero teniendo alguien a tu lado son más fáciles de superar"_

En un hospital la gemela de pelo crema Katsumi Kishaba sostenía la mano de su hermano de pelo mostaza Katsuro Kishaba que se encontraba durmiendo en una camilla luego de que le aplicaron anestesia, fue una noche muy dura para el gemelo pero logro sobrevivir solo que ahora sin un brazo.  
Su hermana vio como este comenzaba abrir lentamente sus ojos, pero los cerró por la luz que le daba desde la ventana. Ella rápidamente se fue a cerrarla con una cortina pero antes se quedo mirando la casa donde vivía aquel chico de pelo verde que los había protegido a pesar de cómo lo trataron.  
Con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo cerro la cortina para irse a atender a su hermano.

" _Aunque la partida de mi amigo me afecto mucho, al parecer a otros no tanto"_

Se ve como Mina llegaba a su hogar en el cual fue recibida con alegría por sus padres que tenían toda la sala adornada.

 **Mamá de Mina:** Y dime ya invitaste a ese joven a cenar – dijo con emoción su madre humana.

 **Papá de Mina:** Quien diría que el chico que nos salvo seria también el compañero de nuestra princesa – añadió con un todo cariñoso la última palabra el señor wyverian.

 **Mamá de Mina:** Estoy segura que le gustara mi guiso especial como agradecimiento, pero dime hija que dijo ¿a qué hora vendrá? Quiero tener todo listo para cuando él llegue.

Mina no dijo nada, simplemente paso de largo para luego entrar a su cuarto azotando fuertemente la puerta.

 **Kira:** Nya! Señores – añadió tímidamente la Felyne compañera de Mina que capto la atención de ambos adultos – ti… tienen que saber algo…

" _Y a pesar de que no he vuelto a saber nada de Aurian en estos años, donde quiera que este estará bien si tiene aunque sea un poco de compañía, se que Kuronoi cuidara bien de él"_

En medio del bosque vemos a Aurian sin ningún parche en el rostro, viendo con extrañeza el mapa de su libro y el atlas ya que no encontraba ninguna lógica, claro hasta que Kuronoi intervino y volteo su libro de tapa roja que estaba al revés.  
El cazador con heterocromía rio incomodo para luego continuar caminando en compañía de su Felyne.

" _El futuro es incierto para mi, pero mientras este al lado de mis amigos y mi compañera Yoko"_

Se muestra a la gata acostada en la cama del dragón, abrazando la almohada y soltando varios ronroneos.

" _Todo lo que se me plante en frente lo enfrentare, porque me esforzare para proteger a los seres de este mundo"_

En la cima de una montaña se ve a una Rathian enseñándole a volar a su cría que con temor se acercaba al filo pero en eso dándose confianza a si misma agito sus alas y se lanzo. Su madre vio contenta como su cría se mantenía en el aire y esta al darse cuenta que estaba volando se acerco a su madre sobando su cuello con su rostro cariñosamente.

" _Y también del otro mundo de donde vengo"_

En un campo árido y lleno de rocas encontramos a una chica adolescente de unos 18 años de largo pelo azul, escamas celestes en algunas partes de su cuerpo, cola y con un gran par de alas, también portaba una especie de armadura dorada. Dicha chica dragón se encontraba golpeando con sus nudillos una enorme roca frente a ella.

 **¿?:** Te demostrare que soy lo suficientemente fuerte padre, para ser digna de ser la siguiente Lord Dragón – murmuro para luego dar otro golpe a la roca logrando quebrarla un poco.

" _Pero aun tengo miedo de las grandes amenazas que puedan surgir"_

Vemos a Ichiro apoyado en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente, sentía un inmenso dolor en su cabeza.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Y que opina maestro – dijo simplemente al par de ojos que se posicionaban frente a ella y el joven Chisaku.

Una enorme sonrisa llena de filosos dientes había aparecido debajo de ese par de ojos.

 **¿?: Es perfecto** – respondió con una voz lúgubre y profunda.

Ichiro poco a poco se levanto, al ver esos ojos sintió como algo entraba y hurgaba por cada rincón de su mente, era horrible.

 **Emiko Tanaka:** Y dime Ichiro – el nombrado volteo a verla – ¿Encontraste tu motivación?

Una sonrisa siniestra aprecio en su rostro al escuchar esa pregunta.

 **Ichiro Chisaku:** Si, eliminar al fenómeno que me humillo, junto con todos quienes significan algo para él.

" _A pesar de los años, cada día aun me pregunto que es de mi madre, Twilight y el resto. Estoy seguro que también estarán bien"_

 **OoOoOoO**

En el palacio de canterlot, mas especifico en la sala del trono, una mujer de piel completamente negra con alas de insecto y cabello membranoso, se reía de manera desquiciada elevándose en lo alto gritando a viva voz que era más poderosa que Celestia, miles de criaturas bípedas de un aspecto similar a ella, celebran y le aclamaban.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Princesa – se acerco preocupada a su mentora que lucía muy dañada luego del ataque que recibió de su rival.

 **Celestia:** Lo siento Twilight, ella es más fuerte – se disculpo con un hilo de voz muy suave.

El resto de las portadoras vio con horror como la victoria de la Reina de los Changelings era definitiva, sin los elementos no podían hacer nada, este era su fin.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** No se disculpe princesa – paso su brazo por el hombro de la regente del sol y la ayudo a levantarse.

 **Celestia:** Menos mal a mi hermana no le gustan las bodas, odiaría que ella estuviera también en este predicamento.

Ninguna de las amigas de Twilight dijo nada ya que la verdad era que Luna junto con algunos de sus soldados de elite había viajado al reino de los dragones para ver si hay podían encontrar a Spike, claro que tenían que tener extremo cuidado, a los dragones no les agrada que extraños merodeen sus tierras, en especial ponys.

 **Celestia:** Y Twilight – la nombrada le miro – es un alivio que no hayas traído a Spike, no quiero que él esté en peligro, tú sabes más que nadie lo mucho que significa él para mí. Eres la mejor aprendiz que tuve al hacerte cargo de él y cuidarlo allá en Ponyville, siempre te estaré sumamente agradecida a ti, a tus amigas y a todo el pueblo por brindarle su amistad a mi pequeño Spike.

Algo dentro de la portadora de la magia la carcomía y era la culpa, ella no se merecía esas palabras de la Princesa luego de haberle gritado a Spike sin tomarse la molestia de averiguar porque había llegado molesto esa noche, o de ordenarle que no abandonara la biblioteca como si él fuera una especie de esclavo y también el poner las necesidades de sus amigas y de ella sobre la de Spike sabiendo muy bien que él día a día se ganaba más el desprecio injustificado de la mayoría de los pobladores de Ponyville.

La risa de Chrysalis aumento, este era el fin para ella, sus amigas y todos los que estaban presentes, pero si se iría al mas allá, por lo menos quería aliviar esta culpa en su interior.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Princesa yo no merezco sus halagos – pronuncio débilmente captando la atención de su mentora.

 **Celestia:** Porque lo dices Twilight, no conozco a otra pony mas confiable, responsable y…

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡PORQUE SPIKE ESCAPO POR MI CULPA! – Grito dejando anonadada a la princesa – ¡FUI UNA MALA AMIGA, LO TRATE MAL, LE GRITE Y NI SIQUIERA ME PREOCUPE DE SUS PROBLEMAS, SOLO POR LOS MÍOS, SOY UNA EGOÍSTA Y POR ESO EL ESCAPO!

 **Rarity:** Querida no es del todo tu culpa, nosotras también somos responsables – añadió avergonzada y el resto de las chicas bajo la cabeza dando a entender que también fue su culpa.

 **Chrysalis:** Vaya, vaya, vaya al parecer la aprendiz de Celestia no es del todo perfecta como se creía – añadió burlonamente la reina de los Changeling flotando sobre ellas – pero descuiden, en la muerte no cargaran sus problemas.

Justo cuando se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo para eliminar a las portadoras y a la princesa, una potente onda de magia la empujo así como al resto de sus súbditos, aquella onda provenía de la magia de amor de la Cadence y Shining Armor.

Los invitados así como los guardias festejaron que los invasores fueron expulsados de sus tierras.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Eso… fue… ¡Genial! – grito la peli arcoíris.

 **Applejack:** No creí que pudiéramos salir vivas de esa – con su sombrero se dio un poco de aire.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Wuju, fiesta de victoria – añadió sacando varios globos de quien sabe dónde.

Todos los presentes, entre ellos los dos recién casados retrocedieron con temor alejándose de las portadoras.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Por qué todos están actuado como Fluttershy? – la mencionada se ofendió pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decirlo.

 **¿?: ¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE Y SUS AMIGAS!**

Aquella voz similar a la voz de Canterlot que usaba la princesa Luna, se escucho a las espaldas de la portadoras que lentamente y temblando hasta los huesos voltearon para encontrarse con la monarca del sol, solo que en vez de lucir apacible y maternal, ahora daba un miedo indescriptible hasta al más valiente de los corceles y como no hacerlo si todo el cabello de Celestia se había vuelto completamente de fuego y en sus ojos se podía ver una leve aura naranja emanado de ellos.

 **Celestia: ¡QUE LE HICIERON A MI HIJO!**

De las portadoras las únicas que no le había chocado esa declaración era Twilight ya que el resto de sus amigas no sabían que la princesa consideraba como a un hijo a Spike, vaya sorpresa que se llevaron y vaya lio que ahora si se habían metido. Mientras tanto el resto de los presenten se preguntaban quien era el hijo de su princesa, sea lo que sea que ocurriera en ese momento iba a ser una jugosa noticia en Equestria de la cual se hablaría por días, semanas, meses y quien sabe hasta incluso años.

* * *

 **The only 95:** ¡SI AMIGOS, JUSTO LO QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO, SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE SPIKE THE HUNTER CONFIRMADA!

Comienzan a llover varios globos y serpentinas.

 **The only 95:** ¿Enserio creían que lo iba dejar aquí? No, no, no, aun hay mucho que contar de esta historia y si se preguntan porque mencione tanto capítulo final, pues me refería a final de la primera temporada :v. Lo siento por jugar así con sus kokoros pero es que no pude evitarlo XD. Bueno pero no sé cuando publicare el siguiente capítulo de la nueva temporada de Spike The Hunter, puede que este año, puede que el próximo no sé exactamente porque también quiero avanzar mis otros fic que tengo pendiente como mi fic de _**EL COMIENZO**_ que si les gusta pueden darle una chequeada, enserio es el fic al que más empeño le pongo, hasta incluso deje leves referencias de ese fic acá en Spike The Hunter, los que leen EL COMIENZO lo entenderán, ah y también el nuevo fic que acabo de crear que se llama _**El celo de la lord dragón**_ , solo les puedo decir que en ese fic Spike sufrirá, pero sufrirá de una manera sukulenta 7w7, algo que puedan leer mientras esperan la segunda temporada de Spike The Hunter ;). Bueno eso es todo amigos yo soy the only 95 y no leemos…

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

 **The only 95:** Disculpen un momento, ¡Oye canoso ve a ver quien toca!

 **Steven:** Me llamas canoso una vez mas y te dejo hecho cenizas clopero de quinta – le amenazo su OC que era un humano peliblanco.

Luego de ver quien estaba en la puerta el humano con poderes de fuego volvió a la sala donde estaba su escritor.

 **Steven:** Te buscan.

 **The only 95:** ¿Quién? – antes de que el peliblanco pudiera contestar, una serie de gritos se escucharon fuera de la casa.

 **Blizz Silver:** Carajo quien hace tanto ruido en la mañana – se quejo otro OC del escritor, un pegaso de alas metálicas apareciendo en la sala con cara de sueño.

Al rato también bajaron a la sala el resto de los OCs faltantes de The only 95.

 **Nest Hunter:** Es la 1 de la tarde – agrego un serio poni que portaba una katana amarrada en su lomo.

 **Metamorf:** Acaso hay una fiesta afuera – añadió muy sonriente un changeling solo que este no poseía huecos en las patas.

 **Naturel:** Siento varias auras rodeando la casa, emanan ira y resentimiento a su alrededor – aporto un grifo ciego.

El escritor se asomo por su ventana, se quedo pálido al ver que afuera estaban todos sus lectores sosteniendo trinches, antorchas y pancartas con insultos a su persona.

 **Steven:** Te dije que era mala idea decir que se iba acabar el fic, pero no, querías jugarles una pequeña broma a tus lectores, ahora paga las consecuencias de tu idiotez.

 **The only 95:** Oye todos somos seres razonables, estoy seguro que conversando de puede arreglar las cosas.

 _CRASH!_

Una piedra con una notaba había roto la ventana de la sala, el escritor tomo la nota y la leyó.

 **The only 95:** ¿Qué es esta palabra? ¿Un insulto? ¿No lo entiendo?

 **Blizz Silver:** Yo tengo un doctorado en insultos, déjame verlo – el pegaso de alas metálicas le arrebato la nota y comenzó a leerla – mierda la 11, esa si es fuerte, ni yo me atrevo a decirla.

Afuera se oyó varios gritos en los cuales exigían la cabeza del escritor.

 **The only 95:** Vaya que están enojados, es bueno saber que los tengo a ustedes para que me protejan – se giro a ver a sus OCs pero solo encontró unas líneas blancas parpadeantes donde antes estaban ellos – malditos traidores y encima que los dejo vivir en mi casa… qué más da, al mal tiempo darle prisa.

Con el corazón en la mano, salió de su casa a encarar a sus lectores los cuales eran cientos que lo veían con ganas de destriparlo vivo.

 **The only 95:** ¡Amigos!

 **Lectores:** ¡MÁTENLO!

El escritor comenzó a correr mientras era perseguido por sus lectores en búsqueda de venganza por haber jugado de esa manera con que se iba a acabar el fic, bueno esperemos que para cuando vuelva a publicar haya aprendido la lección…

 **The only 95:** Esperen – el tiempo se congelo y ahora solo podemos ver su rostro el cual era lo único que se movía – para fin de este mes o inicios del otro, publicare un capítulo especial de Spike The Hunter, será sobre curiosidades de este fic, responderé sus preguntas con respecto a la segunda temporada y también daré unos avances de esta así que ya saben estén atentos a la actualización y dejen su Review, ahora si continuemos.

El tiempo dejo de estar congelando y vemos al escritor huyendo de sus lectores por el horizonte con puesta de sol y todo incluido.


	15. Capitulo especial :D

Se ve el estrado de un teatro el cual es apenas iluminado por una cuantas luces, pero de la nada aquellas lucen se apagan, se escucha el redoble de tambores y la cortina se abre lentamente para revelar una escena inédita.

* * *

 **Kuronoi:** Aurian Nya! Cuando llegamos, hemos caminado por días me duelen mis patita Nya! – se quejo el gato negro de rayas blancas.

A un metro del gato caminaba Aurian ya sin un parche cubriéndole uno de sus ojos. Los dos compañeros habían estado caminando por varios días tomando pequeños descansos de solo unos minutos antes de volver a continuar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Según el mapa no falta mucho – menciono concentrado en el atlas y su libro, ayudándose también con una brújula.

Tan concentrado iba el cazador con heterocromía que no se percato de que estaba llegando a una pendiente muy empinada.

 **Kuronoi:** ¡Aurian cuida…! – no puedo advertirle a tiempo y solo vio como su amigo comenzó a rodar por la pendiente – Y así quería viajar solo este tonto Nya! – Murmuro molesto el Felyne – ¡espera ya voy Aurian!

El gato se deslizo con cuidado por la pendiente y al llegar al final encontró a Aurian estrellado contra un objeto.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Odio las pendientes – se quejo mientras se separaba de aquel objeto.

 **Kuronoi:** Por lo menos no te estrellaste con la colmena de unos bnahabras.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No me hagas acordar de eso – dijo mientras se sobaba la cara – pero ahora ¿contra qué me estrelle?

El objeto estaba cubierto por maleza y enredaderas. Él con una pequeña cuchilla que tenía en su cinturón corlo aquella vegetación, solo para percatarse que lo que cubría era una tabla de madera o mas especifico una pared hecha de tablas de madera muy mohosa cabe recalcar.

 **Kuronoi:** Eso parece una… – guardo silencio al ver como su amigo rodeaba el objeto con el que se había estrellado – oye espérame Nya!

El camino estaba bloqueado por plantas las cuales fueron cortadas gracias a las armas de Aurian para abrirse paso.

 **Kuronoi:** No puede ser… – menciono el gato anonadado con lo que tenia frente a él.

Se podía apreciar varias estructuras separadas entre sí, todas cubiertas por vegetación, tierra y moho. Al parecer ese lugar era una especie de aldea abandonada en la cual la naturaleza comenzó a tomar posesión tanto de los caminos de la aldea así como de las casas.

El Felyne no dijo nada, simplemente se adentro mas, la curiosidad le gano al gato que se puso a investigar si podía encontrar algo interesante en aquel lugar, Aurian por el contrario tenia sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía alegre por haber encontrado ese lugar misterioso, como triste por ver el estado deplorable en que se encontraba, sin embargo tenía un gran sentimiento de nostalgia como cuando alguien visita su hogar después de años de estar lejos, pero él no entendía porque, no vivió su infancia en esta aldea y mucho menos nació en ella ya que se notaba que este lugar había sido abandonada durante muchos años.

Al dar un paso sintió el suelo extrañamente más firme, bajo su mirada y se encontró con un pedazo de tabla cubierta por tierra.

Por mera curiosidad levanto esa cosa y se percato que tenía algo escrito así que retiro la tierra, las letras estaban muy desgastadas por el pasar de los años pero aun era legible.

 _``BIENVENIDOS A TWINS SOULS´´_

 **Kuronoi:** ¡Aurian! – A lo lejos vio a su compañero gatuno llamándolo – ¡Encontré lo que parece ser una biblioteca, ven a verla Nya!

Dejo el letrero apoyado en una de las casas y se fue a donde estaba Kuronoi muy interesado en su descubrimiento, si tenía suerte los libros y pergaminos aun permanecerían en buen estado y con ellos tal vez encontrar una repuesta a todas sus dudas y el porqué ese lugar se le hacía tan familiar.

* * *

 **The only 95:** ¡Hola amigos aquí su querido escritor! – sale el escritor de improviso en el estrado del teatro – Saben en el capitulo anterior me gane tanto su cariño como su desprecio, y después de huir de ustedes, con algunos portando armas de alto calibre así como de unos dragones dimensionales, solo puedo decir… que ya aprendí mi lección XD. Ya no volveré a trolear más.

Los lectores que se ubicaban en los asientos del teatro bajan las armas que antes usaban para perseguir al escritor.

 **The only 95:** Bueno como deben saber conteste a todas sus pregunta así como comentarios por PM, sin embargo para los reviews anónimos como no lo puedo hacer por PM lo hare acá rápidamente.

– _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:**_

 _Esqueltico:_ Olle zhi 7w7, pero dejando de lado la broma, tengo algo grande planeado para el futuro que te puede gustar.

 _Lector ocasional:_ Pues gracias, me da gusto que te gustara esta temporada y créeme que para la próxima no te decepcionaras.

 _Fluttershy1765:  
_ (Primer comentario): Muchas gracias, al final daré a dar la fecha del inicio de la otra temporada.  
(Segundo comentario): De nuevo gracias :D

 _Alvaro:_ Es un alago que te encante mi historia men, ahora procederé a contestar tus preguntas.  
1-Eso es algo comun en todos los fic y creo que es mas que nada porque Celestia fue la que cuido de Spike cuando salio del cascaron y durantes los primeros años, luego su cuidado paso a los cascos de Twilight, eso lo puedes ver en los comics oficiales de MLP.  
2-Ya tengo en mente la actitud de el dragon frente a las mane 6, el no va a olvidar como ellas le abandonaron y si, celos si va haber 7w7. PD: ¡Que viva el harem!

 _Guest(1):_ Me hiciste acorde que los había visto en el Monster hunter 2 de PS2, pero nunca supe su nombre porque estaba en japonés el juego, y en el Monster Hunter Freedom 2 para psp no los pusieron. No conozco a los Troveros [Porque no tengo una PS3 y no he jugado el MH4 :'(] ni a los Kayamba [Ellos aparecieron en el MH3 de wii y 3DS] pero con lo que me has dado de información me puede servir de mucho bro, gracias.

 _Melo:  
_ (Primer comentario): Respondiendo a tus preguntas bro:  
-Al final de esto saldrá cuantos años pasaron.  
-Eso se sabrá en el capítulo de la siguiente temporada.  
-Claro que Yoko ira, porque si no me linchas los lectores… de nuevo :v  
-No creo que Aurian pueda hacer eso pero si tendrá un gran papel para la siguiente temporada.  
-No men, si Spike viajara a Equestria lo haría con la misma edad que tenía en el mundo de Monster Hunter, lo único que varia es el tiempo que pasa en ambos mundos.  
(Segundo comentario): Gracias bro :)

 _Ant:_ Adelante con las preguntas:  
-Puede ser, depende de cuánto fu… quiero decir de cuanta inspiración tenga :v  
-Mina fue algo fugaz que se me ocurrió ya que me llaman mucho la atención las mujeres de actitud fría 7w7. Lo de Satoru lo diré en las curiosidades.

 _Guest(2):_ Es más adictivo que fumar Reviews :v

 _Guest(3):_ Ah veo que eres un hombre con clase ¡Que viva el SpiKo!

 _Guest(4):_ Me divierten mucho tus Reviews de noticia, enserio. Ya se me hacia conocido ese reportero, creo que lo e visto en la turba XD. Respondiendo tus preguntas:  
-Depende de la inspiración y que tan larga hare la trama.  
-Eso lo sabremos en las curiosidades.  
-Por supuesto, nunca dudes de eso.  
-Sobre Ember pues si me agrada esa dragona tsundere y ella es a la que considero más para emparejar a Spike (A pesar de la diferencia de edad) De hecho he creado un fic que se llama _**El celo de la lord dragón**_ , Spike si que sufrirá en ese fic 7w7

– _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:**_

 **The only 95:** Ahora si amigos comenzaremos con las curiosidades, así que ¡AQUÍ VAMOS!

 _CURIOSIDAD Nº 1: EL ORIGEN DEL CAZADOR ERRANTE (FIC NUNCA REALIZADO)_

 _Verán amigos antes de siquiera escribir cualquiera de mis fic que tengo ahora, tenía en mente hace varios años hacer un fic exclusivamente de Monster Hunter ya que era el juego con el cual más me envicie._

 _Todo iba a comenzar en Kokoto (La aldea del primer MH de PS2) en la cual iba a ser protagonista un joven peliblanco de 13 años el cual había perdido a sus padres por culpa de un Rathalos… creo que ya saben a quién me refiero ¿No?. Je je je así es amigos ese era el fic que relataba la vida de Satoru Hiroshi, el maestro de Spike, cazador errante y actualmente Gran cazador del gremio de Yukumo._

 _Este fic iba a tener de todo, desde acción, una buena trama, romances, peleas épicas, etc. Hasta ya tenía menos de la mitad del primer capítulo avanzado… pero un día investigando fanfics de Monster Hunter para ver como otros relataban las peleas de cazadores con monstruos, me lleve la mala sorpresa de que los fic de Monster Hunter en español son muy escasos, de hecho solo hay 5 en español y el ultimo fue actualizado en abril del 2016 (Me estoy refiriendo a Fanfiction ya que en Wattpad no he buscado de esos fics)_

 _Con eso mis ánimos de escribir la historia de Satoru murieron, aun tengo el capitulo uno por ahí guardado porque de que vale compartir una historia si nadie más lo va a leer, deje todo eso y bueno aun tenía en mente otra historia la cual es el primer fic que es EL COMIENZO pero esa es una historia aparte._

 _CURIOSIDAD Nº 2: NACIMIENTO DE SPIKE THE HUNTER_

 _Saben en fanfic de MLP hay de varios tipo, Humanos en Equestria, Equestrianos en la Tierra, de acción, drama, romance, lemon (7w7) pero los que más me gustaban eran sobre todos los que tenían a Spike de protagonista._

 _Me he leído todos los más populares pero si quiero destacar uno en particular y el cual fue para mí el mejor es sinceramente un fic al que le tengo mucho cariño pero lastimosamente su escritor lo borro de Fanfiction :'(. Su escritor es si más no me equivoco_ _ **freivor**_ _(De Fanfiction)_

 _Déjenme relatarles un breve resumen de su fic._

 _Los personajes son semi-humanizados. Las mane 6 se van a Canterlot a una fiesta para pasar un tiempo de chicas y dejan solo a Spike de 13 años el cual se siente abandonado y simplemente se queda en la biblioteca. Luego encuentra un libro misterioso y que por curiosidad abre pero termina tragado por el libro que lo manda a una dimensión alterna donde no hay absolutamente nada más que puro blanco. Ahí se encuentra con un misterioso ser que le habla del destino de Equestria, bla, bla, bla y que lo va a entrenar en aquella dimensión donde el tiempo pasa más rápido que en el mundo de Equestria. Pasan 6 años en esa dimensión pero solo en Equestria pasaron unos minutos por lo que Spike sale del libro ahora con 19 años y se va de Ponyville a buscar su destino y alejarse también de las mane 6. Lo siguiente que ocurre es que Spike trabaja de mozo, conoce a varias personas, pelea con un enemigo en Ponyville solo que él se convierte en un dragón y sus amigas a si como la princesa lo atacan también a él pensando que era un monstruo cualquiera, al final se dan cuenta y se arrepiente pero Spike no las perdona. Y el ultimo capitulo donde lo dejo el escritor es que las mane 6 tratan de ganarse de nuevo su amistad descubriendo también ellas que ahora él tiene 19 años (No hace falta decir que lo vieron como depredadoras ya que ese Spike estaba bien mamado XD) y bueno hay quedo el capitulo… estuve esperando como un año y nada, para colmo ahora ese escritor elimino el fic. Imagínense que yo digo que en la segunda temporada Spike se reencontrara con la Mane 6, ustedes esperan todo un año y de la nada un día ya no encuentra el fic de Spike The Hunter en Fanfiction o Wattpad ¿Cómo se sentiría?... Yo me sentí devastado, enserio._

 _Para mi ese fic fue el mejor fic de Spike que leí en mi vida y eso que me he leído todos, los que leyeron ese fic pues son afortunado de haberlo hecho e incluso en el primer capítulo de Spike The Hunter notaran ligeras similitudes con el primer capítulo de ese fic, le quería rendir homenaje._

 _Volviendo a la curiosidad, estaba ansioso por leer un fic de Spike como protagonista pero al leerme todos sentía un vacio dentro de mí y los escritores o se demoraban mucho en actualizar o por ultimo abandonaron las historias._

 _Pensé en crear un fic donde Spike sea el protagonista pero lastimosamente no tenía una idea en concreto de la cual poder crear porque la mayoría de fics de Spike ya habían utilizado todo lo que se podía así que estaba en un punto muerto… hasta que un día, jugando con mi PSP al MH3rd cazando un Rathalos para completar mi armadura se me cruzo por la mente un fugaz pensamiento._

 _``Spike se vería genial cazando a esos monstruos´´_

 _Y ´´BOOM!`` se me prendió el foco. Me había quedado con las ganas de escribir un fic de Monster Hunter y a la misma vez necesitaba una idea para crear un fic en el cual Spike sea el protagonista ¿Por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro?_

 _Y así fue como nació el fic de Spike The Hunter y lo mejor es que podía usar a Satoru Hiroshi, el primer OC que cree y el cual nunca pudo salir a la luz… hasta este momento._

 _CURIOSIDAD Nº 3: UN DOLOR DE CABEZA PARA EL PRIMER CAPITULO_

 _Esto es para los escritores y para los que algún día se animen a escribir un fic, la parte más difícil es siempre escribir el primer capítulo ya que sobre ese capítulo se sustenta la base para toda la trama de tu fic._

 _Ya tenía la idea en mente, la cosa era como comenzar a plasmarla. Algo en común que tienen los fic de Spike es que este siempre recibe como el rechazo de sus amigas sea apropósito o sin querer, así que ya sabía cómo plantear las cosas pero no sabía cuál iba a ser el eje central de ese rechazo al dragoncito, claro hasta que me acorde del capítulo donde él se deja controlar por su avaricia, saben me sorprendió que la mayoría de los fic nombraran a ese accidente como algo secundario así que tome mi oportunidad de agarrar ese tema del pequeño dragón que puede convertirse en un monstruo y acabar con toda la aldea._

 _Después de eso ya podía darles una razón a los pobladores para que le teman u odie, lo complicado seria las mane 6 pero con el pasar de los días se me ocurrieron diversas ideas._

 _De ahí el siguiente problema era como mandarlo al mundo de Monster Hunter. Estaba debatiéndome entre que se le presentaba un ser misterioso, que le contara todo y lo mandara allá o que encontrara un objeto que lo transporte allá solo que él sin saber qué hacer, al final decidí entre los dos, un ser misterioso que lo mande allí pero sin darle un explicación del porque está allí, porque me gusta dejar al lector intrigado y que el mismo formule sus teorías, eso es lo que hago en todos mis fics, donde está el chiste si en el primer capítulo cuentas toda la trama y arruinas futuras sorpresas como el que el gato dorado era el dios de ese mundo, ven ustedes recién se enteraron capítulos posteriores y a mi parecer hubiera sido aburrido y monótono que ese gato dorado le dijera en el primer capítulo todo a Spike. Para los que planean escribir un fic hay les va ese tip, mantengan siempre al lector intrigado y emocionado por cada capítulo dejándolo en la incógnita._

 _CURIOSIDAD Nº 4: ¿ENTRENAMIENTO LARGO O CORTO?_

 _La mayoría de fic se saltan los entrenamientos, lo que quiero dar a entender con esto es que en los fic se Spike dice que va entrenar aun siendo pequeño y al capítulo siguiente aparece todo musculoso con una actitud más madura… yo sinceramente tengo un problema con eso._

 _Tengo la necesidad y urgencia de que tiene que haber siempre en un fic una evolución de personajes, por ejemplo del final del capítulo 2 donde Satoru dice que lo va a entrenar, al capitulo siguen podía hacer que el volviera a Equestria así badass… ¡PERO NO! Quería poner trama a la historia, ponerle la misma dedicación que hago en cada uno de mis fics y por eso decidí que continuaría con la vida de Spike en Yukumo._

 _CURIOSIDAD Nº 5: LA ESCUELA DE CAZADORES Y LOS OCs PRESTADOS_

 _Tenía planeado hacer la escuela de cazadores como algo simple donde solo iba a ser Spike y un grupo de cazadores de fondo, claro con excepción del rubio y su sequito, pero un día recibí un PM de un lector llamado_ _ **0megachaotic**_ _(De Fanfiction) en la cual me preguntaba si podía incluir a su OC._

 _Saben era la primera vez que alguien me pedía eso, en otros fic ya había leído de OCs prestados que eran introducidos a una historia y bueno… en algunos de esos fics se ven muy forzados su introducción y hasta incluso pensé en declinar esa idea de introducir al OC… pero tal vez ese OC era lo que necesitaba para darle mas trama al fic y me esforzaba un poco mas hacer que el lector se interese por saber más de él._

 _Acepte la propuesta de 0megachaotic el cual considero un amigo ahora y el planteo su historia así como la apariencia física de su OC, claro que le sugerí algunos cambios que el gustoso los modifico y al final en el capítulo 3 salió su OC que muchos ya conocen y es Aurian Yagami. Luego me llegaron otras peticiones de otros lectores y/o escritores que me preguntaron si podía incluir sus OCs y pues me cayeron como anillo al dedo y encajaron bien en la historia como Ezio Fudo de_ _ **Gonzox-kun**_ _(De Fanfiction y Wattpad), Jack Sorley de_ _ **Nicolas888**_ _(De Fanfiction) y por ultimo Randy Takashi de_ _ **Espadachin de la Luz**_ _(De Fanfiction)._

 _Aunque nunca pedí OCs para la historia debo agradecerles por prestármelos ya que crear un nuevo OC para mi siempre es un dolor de cabeza, así que si están leyendo esto amigos, gracias en verdad._

 _Gracias a esos OCs pude cumplir la idea de la escuela de cazadores así como darle un poco más de trama a la historia._

 _CURIOSIDAD Nº 6: ¿YOKO NO IBA A APARECER?_

 _Asi como lo leen amigos, en realidad nunca se me paso por la cabeza crear a Yoko o meter a los compañeros Felynes, pero quería aunque sea darle un poquito de romance al fic y también darle una motivación mas a Spike para hacerse fuerte… me he fumado de la mala para emparejar a un dragón y una gata XD, oigan pero bien que les gusto, además yo quería un romance tierno y un poco empalagoso pero no faltaron los comentarios subidos de tono sobre Spike y Yoko, esa mente morbosa que tienen ustedes 7w7, pero díganme como seria el fic sin Yoko, espero sus respuestas._

 _CURIOSIDAD Nº7: ¿¡LA ASESINA DE CAZADORES IBA A SER HOMBRE!?_

 _Pido calma queridos lectores, calma. No, no iba a meter yaoi de Satoru con la versión masculina de Emiko, primero muerto XD._

 _Antes que nada; si, tenía en mente que la antagonista de la primera temporada de Spike The Hunter seria un hombre y su relación con Satoru iba a ser más que nada de rivalidad y odio… descarte esa idea por dos razones._

 _1-Enemigos rivales ya se ha visto mucho en todos los fics y hasta en animes, sería como hacer algo repetitivo.  
2-En un solo capitulo no podía demostrar con lógica del odio entre Satoru y Emiko versión masculina, tomen como ejemplo el odio de Chisaku hacia Spike lo cual se fue desarrollando a lo largo de la historia._

 _Me quede estancado pensando cómo podría hacer para el antagonista y se me ocurrió que tal vez podría ser una mujer. Le pregunte a dos amigos que también son escritores sobre que opinaban de una antagonista que a diferencia del resto, ella podría batirse mano a mano con los protagonistas así como lo haría un antagonista masculino, demostrando ella una fuerza y agresividad tremenda. Ellos me dijeron que si les pareció bien y era algo que no habían leído antes y pues decidí crear a Emiko Tanaka como la antagonista y le di una relación con Saturo Hiroshi más compleja que no puedo revelar por cuestión de Spoilers :P, pero si quieren una pista les sugiero releer el capitulo 8 justo en la parte donde ella y Satoru se encuentra._

 _CURIOSIDAD Nº 8: ¿CAMEOS?_

 _Esta demás decir que muchos notaron las referencias tanto de Naruto y otras más que se me olvidaron mencionar. Pero apuesto que no todos notaron el cameo de dos de mis OCs en el fic de Spike. Los últimos que aparecieron Nao Hatsuko y Bushido Shiro representan a mis OCs Nest Hunter (Poni) y Blizz Silver (Pegaso) de mi fic_ _ **EL COMIENZO**_ _, esa actitud seria de uno y la mal hablada del otro los hacen muy identificables para quienes leen mi otra historia XD._

 **The only 95:** Bien esas son todas las curiosidades de la primera temporada, antes de pasar al final quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguieron, dieron favorito a la historia y comentaron, muchas gracias. Al final también estará la fecha en que comenzara la segunda temporada, ahora si el avance de la siguiente temporada en 3… 2… 1…

* * *

" _Después de 6 años… a comenzado"_

Se puede ver cientos de sombras de monstruos con sus ojos cargados de muerte, brillando en aquella oscuridad.

" _Tengo que evitar que todo aquello se cumpla"_

Se ve como la aldea Yukumo así como el castillo de Canterlot están envueltos en llamas.

" _Porque viejos enemigos volverá a aparecer"_

En un bosque se encontraban frente a frente Satoru y Emiko, ambos sosteniendo sus armas preparándose para combatir.

" _No podre hacer esto solo"_

Vemos a un cazador siendo rodeado por una manada de Jaggis negros pero este cazador lejos de asustarse, desenvaina dos espadas y al levantar su vista se puede notar claramente que las iris de sus ojos son de distinto color.

" _Sin embargo tengo que dar todo de mi para que nadie salga lastimado"_

Un cazador y un Rathalos negros se hallaban peleando en medio de Ponyville y a la vista de todos los asustados pobladores, sin embargo las que se quedaron mirando más sorprendidas que asustadas eran seis chicas.  
 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¿Ese es…?

" _Porque yo soy…"_

El Rathalos golpea con su cola en el pecho del cazador haciendo que derrapara en el piso. Una vez que logra detenerse, el cazador se reincorpora y en sus ojos esmeraldas notamos que adquieren una forma similar a las de un reptil.

" _¡UN CAZADOR!"_

El cazador lanza un enorme rugido para luego lanzarse contra el monstruo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Spike The Hunter Segunda Temporada  
Siguiente capítulo: Spike el cazador, de vuelta a Equestria_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _14 de Octubre del 2018_


	16. Preludio - parte 1 de 5

Ya había pasado un año desde que se fue de la aldea y Aurian ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca releyendo otra vez los libros.

Era sorprendente como a pesar del tiempo en que fue abandonada aquella aldea, lo único que se mantenía intacto eran los libros y pergaminos; ni las polillas ni el moho se acercaban a las hojas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Dudo que me salga esto – mascullo el joven de ahora 14 años.

Lo primero que encontró al revisar la biblioteca fue una gran cantidad de técnicas con las dobles espadas, lastimosamente aunque practicara no le salía, trato de recordar los consejos que antes le había dado Satoru pero apenas le ayudaba un poco, odiaba admitirlo pero necesitaba a alguien con experiencia para que le guiara, el problema radicaba de que nadie, aparte de Satoru se ofrecería a ayudarlo sabiendo quien es él.

Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de tomar un pergamino a ver si contenía algunas técnicas más fáciles de realizar.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Espero que Kuronoi no tarde con la comida.

Lejos de ahí, cargando una bolsa de papel con varios alimentos adentro, venia el Felyne negro de rayas blancas conocido como Kuronoi.

Aurian y él sobrevivieron cazando Gaguas, Kelvins y uno que otro herbívoro por la zona, sin embargo no podían vivir solo comiendo carne, tenían que tener una alimentación balanceada y para eso debían conseguir verduras y frutas, lamentablemente eso era muy difícil de encontrar, pero por suerte había un mercado de comerciantes a medio día caminando al norte (Era un completo misterio el que nunca se toparan con la aldea abandonada) por lo que podían abastecerse de frutas y verduras gracias al dinero que traía Aurian así como el que encontraron en esas casas de la aldea, claro que quien tenía que ir a comprar era Kuronoi ya que si iba Aurian… creo que esta de mas explicar.

 **Kuronoi:** Nya! No puedo esperar a probar mi pescado – exclamo feliz ya que en el mercado vendían su pescado favorito que era el Sábalo Blindado – ya quiero hincarle el diente Nya!

Caminando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Kuronoi ya estaba llegando a Twins Souls tan concentrado en que pronto probaría su pescado que no se percato de unos ojos que lo veían fijamente oculto entre los arbustos.

.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Esto es más complicado que el anterior – lanzo un pergamino a la pila de libros y pergaminos con técnicas difíciles para él.

Además de libros y pergaminos de técnicas, también habían algunos muy pocos de cocina, agronomía y combinaciones para preparar pociones de curación entre otras cosas, pero lo más raro es que no había ningún libro de historia del la aldea.

NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito que identifico rápidamente que era de su amigo gatuno lo puso en alerta. Desenvaino sus dobles espadas y salió de la biblioteca con prisa.

 **Kuronoi:** ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – escucho a lejos Aurian y fue hacia el origen del grito.

Llego al lugar preocupado por Kuronoi esperándose encontrar con monstruos, bandidos o lo que fuera, sin embargo lo que encontró fue algo de lo más extraño que había visto.

 **Kuronoi:** ¡Me quiere comer Nya! – corría en círculos llorando cómicamente mientras una pequeña criatura negra mordía su cola.

Aquella criatura era muy pequeña y de color oscuro, tenía una especie de pico, en las patas delanteras tenían unas membranas alargadas que eran sus alas y por ultimo en su cola poseía alguna púas.

A Aurian no le costó mucho identificar aquella criatura, era una cría de _Nargacuga_ pero la gran pregunta era… ¿Qué hacia ahí?

 **Kuronoi:** ¡Nya no te me quedes mirando, ayúdame! – le reclamo el gato que seguía corriendo en círculos.

El cazador con heterocromía sostuvo sus armas, no era un despiadado para lastimar a ese pequeño así que su plan era espantarlo ya que si él estaba aquí lo más probable es que su madre este rondando por el lugar buscándolo, y lo menos que Aurian quería era huir de una madre Nargacuga ya que ni loco seria rival con la experiencia actual que posee.

Se acerco lentamente esperando intimidarlo al mostrarle el filo de sus armas, pero antes de que pudiera acercársele, algo salió de entre los árboles y se lanzo contra él que apenas logro cubrirse con sus armas antes de ser empujado por la fuerza del impacto.

Cuando alzo la vista, vio a lo que por lógica era un cazador el cual tenía una armadura de escamas negras, grandes botas igual con escamas del mismo color, vendas en los brazos, la mitad del pecho cubierto por una armadura de escamas y la otra parte descubierta tenía una malla de metal, por último el casco que era de lo mas atemorizante ya que simulaba el aspecto de un Nargacuga.

Sin perder tiempo Aurian cogió sus armas en el suelo y se dispuso a combatir contra ese sujeto, sin embargo no pudo ni siquiera darle un pequeño corte y a los segundos termino de nuevo en el suelo luego de recibir una patada el pecho cortesía del misterioso cazador.

Ese sentimiento de impotencia le recordó aquella vez que se enfrento con la asesina de cazadores y ella lo humillo como si nada.

 **Aurian Yagami:** _*No… esta vez no será igual*_ – se paro de nuevo y luego alzo sus dos espadas al aire cruzándolas, pronto un aura roja comenzó a rodearlo, estaba activando la habilidad de las dobles espadas, no obstante su cabello como siempre pasó de ser negro con puntas carmesí a completamente carmesí.

 **¿?:** No es posible – murmuro en voz baja el cazador de armadura Nargacuga.

El efecto solo duraría unos minutos antes que se sintiera fatigado así que tomando impulso, Aurian a una gran velocidad estuvo a solo unos metros del misterioso cazador, solo hacía falta un corte con ambas armas y acabaría con su rival.

CHIN!

Nuestro amigo miro sorprendió pues dos espadas de cinco hojas, una alargada y otras más pequeñas saliendo del arco que rodeaba al mango, habían detenido su ataque.

 **¿?:** Eres rápido – le dijo aquel cazador el cual sostenía sus armas impidiendo que las espadas de Aurian continuaran su camino – pero no lo suficiente.

De un rápido movimiento aquel sujeto usando las cuchillas del mango de su arma, logro quitarle las doble espadas de Aurian que quedo completamente inmovilizado al sentir la hoja del arma de su contrincante muy cerca a su cuello.

Aurian se maldijo en el interior, no había podido hacer nada contra ese cazador que había demostrado un nivel superior.

 **¿?:** ¿Por qué querías lastimar a mi retoño? – pregunto fríamente ganándose un ´´¿Eh?`` de parte de Aurian – me refiero al pequeño Nargacuga que está jugando con ese Felyne.

El cazador señalo donde estaba precisamente Kuronoi que no se cansaba de correr en círculos con la criatura aun mordiendo su cola.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No quería lastimarlo, solo quería espantarlo para que suelte a mi compañero… ¿y cómo es eso que tu retoño?

 **¿?:** Ah ya veo – dijo ignorando completamente lo último que dijo Aurian – oye suéltalo.

Al oír aquella voz con ese tono de mando, el pequeño Nargacuga soltó a Kuronoi justo a tiempo porque este último se había tropezado con una piedra tirando todos los víveres que traía, entre ellos su pescado que termino siendo tomado por la cría que feliz con el pescado en su pico subió a los hombros del cazador.

 **¿?:** Si tenías hambre solo tenias que pedirlo, sabes los problemas que me causas cuando tengo que buscarte – lo reprendió y la pequeña criatura bajo la cabeza tristemente, al final el cazador soltando un suspiro le acaricio la cabeza dándole a entender que no estaba del todo enojado.

Aurian una vez liberado se fue rápidamente a donde su amigo gatuno que yacía tirado en el piso, en posición fetal y abrazando su cola que por suerte no tenía ninguna herida pero si estaba llena de baba.

 **Kuronoi:** Fue horrible, fue horrible, fue horrible Nya! – murmura el Felyne que parecía no volvería en si luego de un largo rato.

 **¿?:** Oye chico – Aurian giro su cabeza para ver al cazador – lamento el inconveniente – El cazador con el pequeño Nargacuga en su hombro, se agacho y recogió las armas de Aurian – eres bueno con estas armas pero te falta experiencia y alguien que te guie muchacho.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Estas ofreciendo entrenarme ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? – dijo dándole una mirada seria a ese cazador, ya con la experiencia que paso antes su equipo con la asesina de cazadores, había aprendido a ser más precavido con los desconocidos.

 **¿?:** Porque dudo que con todos esos libros de esa aldea oculta puedas hacer algo sin la guía adecuada de un experto.

Dejando de nuevo las armas de Aurian en el suelo, el cazador llevo su mano a una de alforjas que llevaba en la cintura de la espalda y saco un libro rojo con una ``TS´´ dorada en la portada.

Ese libro era muy parecido a los otros libros de la biblioteca de la aldea, claro omitiendo la ``TS´´. Aurian se sintió intrigado y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, vio como ese cazador se quitaba el casco.

Era un señor de aproximadamente 32 años, pelo largo hasta la espada de color negro azabache con algunas pocas canas sobresaliendo. Orejas puntiagudas como los Wyverians, con un pendiente carmesí a cada lado pero sus ojos no era completamente negros y pequeños, sino eran como los de un humano, de iris color plateado lo que indicaba que era un hibrido aunque era poco común ver híbridos que presenten ambas características de las dos especies, un ejemplo opuesto era Mina que a pesar de ser hibrida (Madre humana y padre wyverian), solo mostraba rasgo wyverianos. Siguiendo con el cazador, tenía una enorme cicatriz gruesa en forma de garra que pasaba por su lado del ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla.

 **¿?:** Mi nombre es Toshiro Shenji – se presento de manera seria – fui un cazador y miembro del gremio Pokke hace unos años y me retire porque bueno… me interesaban más los misterios que rodeaban el mundo y que la ciencia por sí sola no puede explicar. Viaje por ruinas, pueblos distantes, conversando y reuniendo más que nada información que me interesaba para explorar, pero no fue sino que hasta hace más de un año que encontré ese pueblo de nombre Twins Souls en el que atrajo totalmente mi atención – se acerco a Aurian y le entrego el libro – encontré libros de técnicas de doble espadas que no pude replicar aun con mi experiencia, pensé que eran patrañas… hasta que encontré este libro que relata la historia de la aldea – Aurian lentamente paso su mano por la portada – decía que los únicos que podían realizar tales técnicas eran lo que pertenecían a esa aldea o por lo menos eran descendientes, sin embargo no todos los descendientes podían realizarlo, solo los que poseían una característica muy singular.

Al abrir la primera pagina del libro, Aurian se topo con la imagen de varios pares de ojos dibujados pero los ojos izquierdos y derechos tenían distintos colores uno del otro.

Aurian soltó el libro de improviso, cayo sentado y se llevo ambas manos a la cara temblando, no entendía porque, pero sentía que todos esos ojos examinaron hasta el último rincón de su alma, como si lo estuvieran juzgando.

El cazador de nombre Toshiro tomo el libro en el piso y lo abrió pasando la siguiente pagina después de la imagen de los ojos.

 **Toshiro Shenji:** _Tu alma hemos de juzgar, para ver si digno serás, de ser parte de nuestro clan. Y si logras pasar, ante nuestros ojos tu serás nuestro hermano… tu serás nuestra alma gemela_ – una vez que termino de leer esa oración Aurian sintió que esos ojos dejaban de verlo – ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Aurian Yagami:** Me… mejor – susurro con la mirada clavada en el suelo y respirando agitadamente.

 **Toshiro Shenji:** Eso significa que te aceptaron, porque de otra manera ellos te castigarían llevándote a la locura – Aurian alzo la cabeza confundido – Lo que acabas de sentir, solo lo pueden sentir los verdaderos descendiente de la aldea Twins Soul, aldea que fue abandonada durante años por motivos desconocidos y no muestra síntomas de haber sido invadida o atacada.

 **Aurian Yagami:** No entiendo – musito alzando su rostro y viendo fijamente al cazador.

 **Toshiro Shenji:** Ojos de diferente color – soltó el cazador de improviso – ¿Solo manejas dobles espadas? – Aurian asintió lentamente – Pues eso caracteriza a los cazadores de esta aldea según el libro, detallándolos como grandes maestros en el manejo de las dobles espadas… aunque en ninguna parte del libro menciona que su cabello cambia de color al activar la habilidad de las armas.

Aurian se llevo una mano a la cabeza, eso ya le había mencionado antes su amigo Spike, pero él no le tomo mucha importancia, sin embargo ahora eso era más raro que sus ojos de diferente color.

 **Toshiro Shenji:** He escuchado el rumor del chico maldito de ojos de diferente color, mientras viajaba – Al joven con heterocromía se le tenso el cuerpo al oír eso – no soy supersticioso y tampoco me interesaba ese rumor, pero luego de encontrar este libro y recordar el rumor, llegue a una explicación lógica – le extendió el libro a Aurian – que ese chico puede que sea el ultimo descendiente de aquella aldea – nuestro amigo dubitativo, recibió el libro – por ese motivo quiero entrenarte, quiero comprobar que tan cierto es eso de que los descendientes de Twins Souls son tan buenos con las dobles espadas.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Y que me dices de mi maldición – soltó débilmente.

 **Toshiro Shenji:** Para mí son más que patrañas – chasqueo la lengua, pero aun así vio la duda en el rostro del joven – sabes cualquiera en tu posición, hubiera aceptado de inmediato ser entrenado por mí ``El cazador de la medianoche´´ – pronuncio orgulloso llevándose un puño al pecho y con un chillido feliz del Nargacuga en su hombro acompañándolo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿El cazador de la medianoche?... nunca lo había escuchado – el cazador de armadura negra así como la criatura casi se caen con una expresión cómica en su rostro – solo he escuchado sobre ``El cazador errante´´, de hecho lo conocí.

 **Toshiro Shenji:** Claro todo el mundo conoce al buen, amigable y recto Satoru – exclamo inconforme y cruzándose de brazos.

 **Aurian Yagami:** ¿Lo conociste?

 **Toshiro Shenji:** ¿Conocerlo? Fuimos rivales durante su estadía en el gremio de Pokke, aunque aquí entre nos, creo que era gay porque cada vez que los cazadores del gremio iban a uno de los festivales, él siempre se negaba a bailar con alguna chica – rajo del cazador de cabellera blanca, sin saber que uno de los motivos era porque Satoru aun no superaba lo de Emiko… y el otro era porque bailaba mal y no quería hacer el ridículo frente a todos.

 **Kuronoi:** Nya! ¿Que… que paso? – Dijo mareado el gato que por fin había vuelto en sí – ¡Oye ese es mi pescado Nya! – Señalo de manera acusatoria al pequeño Nargacuga que no espero ni un segundo y se bajo del hombro del cazador y se metió entre los arbustos – ¡Vuelve aquí Nya! – se fue persiguiendo a la criatura ladrona.

 **Toshiro Shenji:** No te alejes mucho hijo – Aurian lo vio extrañado al escuchar de nuevo como se refirió a esa criatura, al sentir la mirada del joven cazador decidió explicarle – Me tope con un huevo en un nido de Nargacuga, era muy raro no ver a la madre por los alrededor así que deduje que pudo haber sido cazada por lo que me lleve el huevo, a las semanas eclosiono el pequeñín y pensó que era su madre… creo que era más que nada por la armadura Nargacuga que portaba en ese momento, luego decidí adoptarlo y me encariñe con él... aunque es muy travieso.

Una cazador adoptando a una criatura que usualmente caza cuando es adulta, ahora Aurian sí que lo había visto todo y miren que eso es mucho decir luego de ver a su amigo Spike transformarse en un inmenso dragón.

 **Toshiro Shenji:** Pero dejando de lado todo eso dime ¿Quieres que te entrene?

Aurian sabía muy bien que sin alguien experimentado que lo guie no podía lograr crecer como cazador, no obstante, no conocía a ese cazador por lo que no estaba tan seguro de confiar en él, pero al final la última palabra la tenía el mismo.

 **Aurian Yagami:** Yo… yo…

* * *

 **The only 95:** ¡Hola amigos lectores! No, no se emocionen, este no es el inicio de la segunda temporada del fic, déjenme explicarles. Verán razonándolo con la almohada me di cuenta de dos cosas.  
1– Cuando inicie la segunda temporada (14 de octubre) iba haber demasiados huecos argumentales así que decidí sacar un capitulo corto el 14 de cada mes (Mayo, Junio, Julio, Agosto y Septiembre) hasta el inicio de la segunda temporada, para parchar esos huecos argumentales.  
2– Porque se entristecieron (Y me amenazaron :'v) por la larga espera hasta la siguiente temporada, por eso estos capítulos pero no pidan mucho que no sobrepasaran los 4K de palabras (Los capítulos usuales del fic superaban los 9K).  
Con esto espero que comprendan (Y dejen de amenazarme :v) para que tengan algo corto que leer mientras esperan. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo hecho pero lo publicare el 14 de Junio, oigan yo los comprendo y me pongo en sus zapatos (Antes de escritor también fue lector), de hecho llevo esperando como dos años un fic muy bueno pero el escritor ni señales de vida muestra, por lo menos ustedes saben que yo estoy vivo XD. Ahora pasemos a contestar los comentarios.

 _ **PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _omegacrox_ _:_  
(Primer comentario): Puede ser amigo, todo depende de la inspiración si llega.  
(Segundo comentario): Puede ser… puede ser… 7u7

 _fluttershy1765_ _:_ La próxima temporada comenzara a lo grande, créeme.

 _Warlus999_ _:_ XD Por lo menos con estas historias que saldrán cada mes no esperaras tanto.

 _NeoSilver_ _:_ Eres el único que lo descubrió XD, a esperar nada mas amigo :v

 _sujeto delta_ _:_ Gracias bro, el motivo de porque tan largo la siguiente temporada lo explicare al final.

 _Gonzox–kun_ _:_ Me hiciste acordar de ese video donde un grupo de asiáticos en una cama gritan como chicas de la emoción XD. Puede que haga el fic de Satoru y tal vez en Wattpad tenga más aceptación ya que he visto que hay más historias de MH en español que en Fanfiction.

 _elias22:_ Je je je claro que valdrá la pena amigo.

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ Pues tu posibilidad sí que esta buena, aunque claro Mina no es de mostrar mucho sus sentimientos como Yoko, ella es más fría y seria.

 _ShadowKing1992_ _:_ Se armo señor, se armo :v

 _selkova_ _:_ 14 de octubre para ser más exactos :v. Sí, yo tampoco fui muy partidario de la Twilight alicornio porque bueno, los alicornios se suponen poseen una gran longevidad, eso significa que ella vera envejecer y morir a sus amigas… Celestia es muy cruel. Si quieres venganza has cola men, pero es muy larga XD.

 _Rackno Warlord_ _:_ Es una lástima que la haya eliminado freivor. Si amigo es casi como un preludio y lo de verdad comienza en la segunda temporada pero en la primera le quise dar más argumento a la historia y desarrollo de personajes, es algo que me gusta hacer y lo hago con todos y cada uno de mis fics.  
Me gusto tu idea men y mas eso del Spike badass y digamos que mi idea no está muy lejos de la tuya y creo que te gustara.  
PD: Ahora mismo leer esa historia que me recomendaste, no se ingles pero el traductor ayuda :v. De hecho he pensado llevar esta historia a ingles (Hasta hice una prueba) pero el traductor tiene varias imperfecciones.

 _Rath emblem:_ Espero que esto llene un poco el vacio.  
PD: Gracias, quería que supieran mas del fic.

 _misery680_ _:_ Si le pregunte… pero hasta ahora no me contesta :'v. Sera cuestión de usar traductor google, es una mierda pero peor es nada XD

 _Alvaro:_ Y no es tan grande el spoiler porque pensaba mostrar más pero les daría idea de muchas cosas que sucederían. Me agrada Ember así que no te preocupes men, si aparecerá. Ya no me acuerdo el nombre del fic pero era sinceramente la MEJOR HISTORIA DE SPIKE QUE SE HABÍA HECHO, apenas tenía creo 13 capítulos con más de 70K de palabras pero sí que te emocionaba y como meta me pondré hacer la segunda temporada tan buena como ese fic, ese es mi meta. Oshe el Celo de la lord dragón… puede que no tarde el siguiente capítulo 7w7. Tu también cuídate bro.

 _Tocachi–Greenpencil_ _:_ Gracias, muchas gracias. Para mí la materia más difícil de mi universidad es la física (Mas que nada la teoría), la matemática se me da fácil. Si quieres hazlo men, la intención es lo que cuenta :3 (Además yo para dibujar soy pésimo, unos cuantos palitos y un circulo es una personita para mi XD) Claro que te quedaras impresionado men, hasta otra, adiós.

 _Shotmon:_ Gracias amigo tu comentario sí que me sube el animo a seguir escribiendo :D, el motivo porque doy un largo tiempo para la segunda temporada lo pondré al final. Enserio muchas gracias.  
PD: La respuesta creo que es obvia con el final del capítulo 14 XD, Bye.

 _Guest:(1) _ Sabes que es lo irónico, que antes cuando recién comenzaba como escritor, sacaba hasta dos capítulos por semana (De fic EL COMIENZO) y recién se comenzó a ser un poco popular a partir del capítulo 25, de ahí en adelante el ritmo en que actualizaba decreció :v.

 _Deadly Ice 88_ _:_ Quería darles a conocer como se hizo el fic para que conozcan mas :D. Eso era uno de los huecos argumentales que quería tapar amigo. Al final explicare porque tanto es el tiempo de la segunda temporada.

 _Guest:(2)_ Los que dicen que la droga es la más adictiva es porque definitivamente no conocen los fics :v. Te comprendo men yo cuando inicie leyendo fics me fue difícil dejar de leerlos, prácticamente te atrapan XD.

 _Lobizon_ _:_ Es una lástima que freivor lo haya eliminado, el mejor fic de Spike en mi opinión fue ese, también espero que alguien lo haya rescatado y lo suba (Obviamente aclarando a quien le pertenece esa historia) lo reescribiría yo pero apenas recuerdo el primer capítulo y algunos que otros en parte, pero lo que si tengo en mi memoria fue el ultimo capitulo que actualizo ¿Te acuerdas como se llamaba el fic? Porque yo sinceramente me olvide del nombre.

– _ **FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Si aun se siguen preguntando el porqué tan lejos la fecha para la segunda temporada pues es que también tengo otros fics en desarrollo y Spike The Hunter ya tuvo su momento, es hora de que el resto salga de la sombra del fic de Spike y sean actualizados… aparte porque el 14 de octubre es mi cumpleaños y por lo menos no quiero ser el único esperando ansioso esa fecha XD. Bueno sin más que agregar me despido, yo soy The only 95, nos leemos el 14 Junio.


	17. Preludio - parte 2 de 5

[ISLA DESIERTA – DÍA – ZONA 10]

Vemos a dos cazadores, uno de ellos llevando una armadura con escamas de peces y aletas en ambos lados del casco, el portador de dicha armadura no era otro más que Randy Takashi el cazador perteneciente a la raza gente de mar que caminaba muy confiado llevando en su espalda una lanza de metal y en su brazo un gran escudo de varias placas del mismo metal.

El otro cazador tenía una armadura de lo más peculiar, era como una enorme bata esponjosa amarillenta que llegaba hasta el ras del suelo dejando apenas a la vista unas enormes botas igual de esponjosas, también llevaba un casco que no dejaba distinguir bien su rostro.

A diferencia de Randy, este cazador caminaba fastidiado, acomodándose de tanto en tanto su vultuosa y esponjada armadura que no hacía más que incomodarle.

 **Randy Takashi:** Ya estamos por llegar – menciono el chico de la lanza.

 **¿?:** Dudo que pueda hacer algo con esta cosa, apenas puedo moverme – se quejo el cazador de la armadura esponjosa.

 **Randy Takashi:** Descuida Spike, una vez que estemos en el agua te podrás mover con más libertad.

 **Spike:** Eso espero – soltó el dragón que aun no se podía apreciar bien su rostro.

Ya pasaron dos años desde que llego a ese mundo de monstruos y cazadores, aun no podía creer lo rápido que se había adaptado a este estilo de vida, solo hace falta ver el pasado para recordar cómo se asustaba hasta con los insectos que por cierto no eran nada pequeños. Ahora Spike estaba en el rango de Cazador Experimentado, así como algunos otros cazadores de su generación, los equipos que se habían formado al principio de la clase se disolvieron a pedido de su maestra de práctica que les dijo que ahora eran libres de tomar misiones individuales o con sus otros compañeros, esta vez con un máximo de 4 por misión porque los monstruos era más peligrosos.

 **Randy Takashi:** Tengo un gran conocimiento sobre armaduras acuáticas y esa – señalo al dragón – es la mejor de todas, no por nada te la empresto el Gran Cazador del Gremio para esta misión especial.

Spike recordó los sucesos de esta mañana donde Satoru lo cito a él y a Randy para que se presentaran en el Gremio, una vez ahí les dio una misión muy selectiva.

La misión era cazar a un Ludroth Real que ha estado causando estragos en los pescadores que se van a conseguir los mejores peces a una isla muy apartada de la aldea. A simple vista no parece una misión muy difícil tomando en cuenta que Spike noqueo a uno de esos monstruos hace dos años, pero no es así ya esta bestia según cuenta los sobrevivientes, era más grande que el Ludroth Real promedio y no salía del océano dificultando su caza para cualquier cazador. Sin embargo, Satoru no podía dejar que esa bestia siguiera en ese lugar ya que podría desequilibrar el ecosistema de la isla, por lo que analizando bien entre todos los jóvenes cazadores que había en Yukumo con un nivel y rango aceptable, llego a escoger a Randy Takashi que al pertenecer a la raza gente de Mar, tenía ventaja a la hora batirse a duelo con la bestia en el agua, pero necesitaba mucho apoyo por si el monstruo entraba en un estado iracundo, Randy era ágil en el agua pero en lo que respecta a fuerza física no sería rival contra el Ludroth Real, necesitaba un compañero que aportara su fuerza para complementarlo con su agilidad… para Satoru la respuesta fue más que obvia.

 **Randy Takashi:** Ya llegamos – dijo deteniéndose en la orilla del océano.

No había arena, todo era más piedra que otra cosa, Spike camino con cuidado hasta llegar al filo de la orilla, si, filo de la orilla porque ahí comenzaba el océano con una profundidad que hasta ahora ningún especialista a llegado a medir, se tenía una vaga idea de que eran más de mil metros de profundidad.

 _``Esta misión te servirá por si quieres hacer futuras cazas bajo el agua´´_

Spike recordó las palabras que le dijo su maestro cuando lo recomendó a él para esta misión.

 **Randy Takashi:** Si te falta aire, succiona el interior del traje, acuérdate.

El traje era esponjoso, no para amortiguar los golpes sino para almacenar burbujas de aire en su interior que le servía el cazador para llenar con aire sus pulmones, esa armadura estaba pensada únicamente para combates acuáticos ya que en la tierra era casi inútil.

 **Randy Takashi:** Y si estas en peligro…

 **Spike:** Jalo la pequeña soga en el interior del traje, si, lo sé – menciono para después escupir un fuego azulado y materializar frente a él una Gran Espada hecha de huesos de criaturas enormes que ante Spike cazó, el nombre de dicha arma era _Hoja Golem_ , la tomo en el aire antes que cayera y provocara un ruido que alertara al monstruo que de seguro seguía en el agua.

 **Randy Takashi:** Muy bien – dejo su escudo de metal en la orilla ya que le iba estorbar en la pelea, solo saco su lanza, lo único que necesitaba – sígueme – se lanzo al océano.

La raza de Gente de Mar puede aguantar la respiración por más de 30 minutos, sumándole a eso sus pies y manos palmeadas, los hacían perfectos para la cacería bajo el agua.

 **Spike:** Ok… – debajo de su armadura saco unos lentes especiales para el buceo hecho del mismo materia de su armadura para el marco, un prototipo especial de Jack Sorley que últimamente se ha estado dedicando a fabricar instrumentos que ayuden a los cazadores, digamos que desde que vio a ese Rathalos negro en la invasión de Yukumo, comprendió que una simple sustancia hecha a base de hongo dragón no espantaría a aquella enorme bestia.

Una vez puesto los lentes, agarro fuerte su arma y se lanzo al agua sumergiéndose unos cuantos metros.

Se quedo sorprendido con lo que vio, un vasto azul expandiéndose frente a él sin ningún tipo de roca que obstaculice su visión, bajo un poco la mirada, hubiera desearlo no haberlo hecho ya que sintió que su sangre se helaba al ver que muy en el fondo solo se veía oscuridad.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y por instinto giro sosteniendo su arma dando un corte horizontal, por suerte Randy se había agachado a tiempo antes de recibirlo, le dedico una mirada molesta al dragón que avergonzado levanto la mano a modo de disculpa. Randy dejo el asunto de lado de que casi lo mata, para indicarle con un ademan que lo siguiera.

Spike no era el mejor nadador del mundo, de hecho a lo mucho nado en un pequeño lago a las afueras de Ponyville y en ese tiempo se cansaba de solo dar dos vueltas, sin embargo ahora no sentía fatiga alguna mientras seguía nadando a Randy y hasta incluso aquella armadura esponjosa que portaba era de mucha ayuda porque si hubiera llevado una armadura de metal, sí que sería estorbosa en el agua.

Se le acababa el poco aire que tenia así que se detuvo y pego su boca a la esponja interna de la armadura, succiono un poco y sintió como las burbujas de aire almacenas en la armadura, pasaba por su boca y llegaba a sus pulmones.

Una vez alejados de la orilla, Randy saco un frasco con un contenido rojo adentro, este contenido era sangre que una vez liberada en el agua, atraería al Ludroth Real que podía olerlo kilómetros a la redonda.

Randy hizo un tres con sus dedos, luego dos, un uno y al final abrió el frasco dejando que la sangre se dispersara en el agua.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo ya que vieron a lo lejos una silueta borrosa aproximándose. Los dos cazadores prepararon sus armas, esta sería una caza muy difícil, en especial para Spike que no estaba acostumbrado a pelear en el agua.

Por fin pudieron ver a la enorme bestia acuática que se acercaba nadando rápidamente, demasiado de hecho y con sus fauces bien abiertas para atrapar a alguno de ellos.

Randy puso sus dos pies en el pecho de Spike y empujo al dragón para apartarlo del camino del Ludroth Real y de paso también él se alejaba con el impulso.

El monstruo paso rosándoles muy cerca lo cual fue aprovechado por ambos cazadores que se aferraron a una parte de su cuerpo.

La bestia al sentir un peso extra en su cuerpo, comenzó a hacer maniobras en el agua para quitárselos de encima, vaya que Spike y Randy hacían un gran esfuerzo para no soltarse, sin embargo el cazador de la armadura de pez perdía poco a poco la fuerza para sostener con una mano su agarre y aunque podía asegurarse aferrándose con su otra mano, eso significaba soltar su lanza y perderla en el fondo del mar.

Solo basto un giro precipitado de la bestia para que perdiera completamente el agarre, Randy ya podía prever lo que sucedería después, el Ludroth Real lo tomaría entre sus dientes mientras el trataba de estabilizarse, era su fin… de no ser porque alguien sostuvo fuertemente su mano. Cuando enfoco bien su vista pudo ver apenas el rostro de su compañero que con una mano lo sostenía y con la otra se aferraba firmemente al cuerpo del monstruo.

Randy abrió grande los ojos al percatarse que faltaba algo, bajo su mirada y pudo ver como la Gran Espada de su amigo caía en el profundo abismo del océano, eso significa que Spike no dudo ni un momento en soltar su arma con tal de salvarlo.

El cazador perteneciente a la raza gente de Mar vio unas cuantas burbujas escapando de la boca de Spike, ya se estaba quedando sin aire y necesitaba absorberlo de su armadura, pero no podía hacerlo si lo sostenía a él, por lo que usando su lanza, la hundió a la altura de la cintura de la bestia para tener un lugar de donde sostenerse… grave error.

El Ludroth Real al sentir como el metal se incrustaba, giro raudamente tirando a ambos cazadores y luego con su cola aprisiono a uno de ellos, siendo Spike la víctima.

Ya con uno de ellos atrapado, comenzó a sumergirse cada vez mas llevándoselo consigo a las profundidades, Randy lo siguió desesperado sabiendo el estado en que se encontraba su compañero.

La vista de Spike se le nublaba y sus pulmones estaban a nada de explotar por el esfuerzo que hacía para retener el aire, lo peor es que la cola de la bestia acuática también tenia aprisionado sus brazos por lo que no podía absorber el aire de su traje, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de sus amigos cazadores de Yukumo, su maestro, Yoko, su madre Celestia… Aurian.

 **Spike:** _*NO*_ – se esforzó por liberar sus brazos pero era completamente inútil, abrió inconscientemente su boca por aire que reclamaban sus pulmones pero al final termino tragando una gran cantidad de agua, con eso ultimo ya estaba a nada de morir ahogado… de no ser porque alguien se puso a su lado, metió su mano dentro de su armadura esponjosa y jalo una pequeña soga.

La armadura del traje se hincho a tal punto que parecía una pelota, en un corto tiempo de lucidez, se pudo ver dentro de los lentes de buceo como las pupilas de Spike se volvieron como de un reptil, luego sostuvo fuertemente la cola del monstruo hundiendo su garras que le habían en su manos para reforzar su agarre. Pronto el traje de Spike comenzó a elevarse a una velocidad impresionante hacia la superficie llevándose consigo al monstruo.

Randy apenas había tenido tiempo de apartarse, su vista se nublo por las cantidad de burbujas que aparecieron del traje ya que este al jalar la soga, permite que absorba toda el agua a su alrededor pero a cambio de eso libera una gran cantidad de aire lo cual hizo que Spike saliera impulsado como un cohete.

Una lanza de metal pasó por el frente de Randy y siguió su camino hacia lo profundo del océano, el cazador apurado comenzó a nada para alcanzar su arma, esperaba que Spike se pueda hacer cargo mientras tanto.

.

 _SPLASH!_ _PAAM!_

Dos objetos salieron expulsados del océano elevándose varios metros, para luego caer estrepitosamente en el suelo de rocas, muy cerca a la orilla del mar.

Spike vomito una gran cantidad de agua para luego toser desesperadamente, fue un gran alivio para sus pulmones por fin obtener el tan preciado aire. Se levanto tambaleante mientras su armadura recobraba muy lentamente su forma.

Del otro lado también se levantaba la bestia la cual parece le afecto mucho mas la caída, eso sin olvidar la profunda herida en su cintura cortesía de Randy.

Cuando nuestro cazador dragón se pudo recuperar aun sea un poco, se quito los lentes de buceo para ver frente a él como se alzaba el Ludroth Real que miraba atentamente el mar, no hacía falta pensar mucho para saber lo que quería la bestia.

 **Spike:** Ni lo pienses – se planto firmemente en su lugar sacándose su casco y la bata de la armadura, quedando únicamente con el pantalón y las botas de la armadura que no estorbaban tanto, ah y claro, un simple polo manga cero de color verde pantanoso.

Acá notamos el aspecto de un Spike de 15 años, de una altura de 1,74 metros de alto, una larga cola morada, pelo verde largo que le llegaba a tapar las orejas, su rostro se había vuelto un poco más maduro pero el gran cambio era su cuerpo ya que notamos sus marcados músculos nada exagerados de sus brazos y pecho ya que con su polo mojado, estos se podían notar a simple vista. (N/A: Fanservice para las lectoras :v)

Spike intento expulsar fuego azul por su boca para traer su arma en el fondo del mar, lo cual si podía hacer cuando intento traer una pequeña pieza de metal sumergida en un vaso, sin embargo ahora en vez de votar fuego, solo logro toser fuertemente mientras salía de su boca un poco de agua.

 **Spike:** _*Perfecto*_ – pensó irónicamente, la mejor ventaja que tenia contra una bestia débil al fuego, le era imposible utilizar en este momento por atragantarse con agua de mar – _*Supongo que será a la otra manera*_

 _GROOUU!_

Lanzando un gran rugido la bestia comenzó a correr de manera torpe hacia Spike que por fin mostraba una sonrisa confiada ya que esta vez era una pelea en un terreno que a él le favorecía.

Su pupila se volvió como la de un reptil, sus colmillos le crecieron un poco y sus manos se recubrieron de escamas moradas y adoptaron la forma de garras de dragón.

 **Spike:** Cinco minutos… es todo lo que necesito – murmuro el dragón.

Corrió hacia el monstruo y le dejo una gran marca en su rostro haciendo que este se detenga. Ante ese ataque la bestia se puso furiosa y trato de morderlo pero Spike lo detuvo poniendo ambos brazos en sus fauces para evitar ser devorado.

El dragón vio como se asomaba un poco de agua de la garganta de la criatura, como hubiera deseado tener su fuego ahora para quemarlo por dentro, pero al no tener eso lo único que le quedaba era o aguantar el golpe del chorro de agua directamente o soltarlo y posiblemente dejar que el Ludroth Real escape hacia el océano. Estaba a punto de tomar la opción más arriesgada, pero en eso se fijo que en las patas delanteras del monstruo se asomaba algo metálico.

 _PAAM!_

Fue un golpe seco lo que sonó, la bestia acuática estaba confundida, su ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbar un árbol pero ese cazador seguía ahí, estoico sosteniendo sus fauces.

 **Spike:** Gracias… Randy – murmuro el dragón que tenia apegado a su pecho el gran escudo de Randy que en un principio lo había dejado en la orilla, fue una suerte que lo haya visto cerca a los pies de la bestia, solo vasto usar su cola para sostenerlo, ponerlo frente a él y así amortiguar el golpe del ataque.

La bestia ya se estaba hartando por lo que usando la punta de su cola, comenzó a golpear repetidas veces al costado de Spike pero este aguantaba increíblemente el dolor, la pregunta era ¿Cuánto iba a aguantar?

La respuesta no tardo en llegar cuando por fin termino rodando por el suelo rocoso mientras el monstruo tomaba en su boca el escudo y lo doblaba sin mucho esfuerzo para luego terminar escupiéndolo.

La herida aun presente en su cintura pasaba a ser un dolor insoportable por lo que cojeando se fue hacia la orilla del océano, sin embargo, apenas dio unos pasos antes de sentir como algo le sostenía su cola.

 **Spike:** ¡TODAVÍA NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO! – Grito Spike que lo agarraba de la cola, la bestia trato de seguir caminando pero era inútil, el dragón lo retenía con una gran fuerza – _*El entrenamiento rinde sus frutos*_ – pensó el dragón ya que ahora era capaz de llevar 700 kg de peso de aquella armadura de entrenamiento y podía cargar hasta 2100 Kg cuando entraba en el _´´Furia Dragón´´_ , nombre que él mismo le puso.

El monstruo acuático no se rendía en avanzar, estaba a solo unos metros de la orilla y eso lo alentaba a seguir. Spike estaba en un gran predicamento, calculando solo le quedaban unos segundos para desactivar su Furia Dragón si no quería que las cosas se pusieran feas.

 **Spike:** Solo… aguanta… – se decía el mismo, pronto las escamas en sus manos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente por su brazo y su sed de pelear aumentaba a cada segundo, estaba en su límite.

La bestia giro su cabeza en dirección a Spike y se preparo para lanzar un gran chorro de agua para así librarse de la molestia.

 _SPLASH!_

Del agua salió veloz Randy con su lanza en mano la cual se la encajo justo debajo de su mandíbula, en el cuello de la criatura que desesperada se agito erráticamente empujado a ambos cazadores.

 **Randy Takashi:** Demonios – vio como su la lanza seguía aun incrustada en el cuello del Ludroth Real pero no lo suficiente.

 **Spike:** *Cinco* – el dragón que paso corriendo al costado de Randy – *Cuatro* – llego hasta donde se encontraba la criatura – *Tres* – esquivo con gran agilidad los golpes erráticos que lanzaba – *Dos* – sostuvo con ambas manos el mango de la lanza y vio con temor como sus escamas habían recubierto sus brazos y estaban llegando a sus hombros – ¡UNO! – con ese último grito empujo la lanza hundiéndola hasta el fondo del cuello del Ludroth Real.

La sangre broto en grandes cantidades, bañando a Spike de rojo carmesí.

Unos segundos después Spike soltó el mango del arma, el monstruo marino cayó a un costado ya sin vida por aquel golpe mortal.

 **Randy Takashi:** Spike – se levanto y se dirigió hacia su compañero que seguía parado viendo a la criatura inerte – ¿Spike? – el susodicho se giro a verlo, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y su cabello húmedo caído tapándole sus ojos, le daba un aspecto de lo mas atemorizante, incluso para Randy que se detuvo a medio camino por un miedo inconsciente que había surgido dentro de él.

Pasaron unos segundos que mas parecían horas en el que Spike no se movía de su lugar, los instintos de supervivencia del cazador perteneciente a la raza gente de mar, le decía que huyera lo más pronto posible.

 **Spike:** Necesito un baño – soltó con fastidio el dragón matando aquella tención en el ambiente y haciendo que su compañero suspirara de alivio mientras sentía que su corazón recuperaba el ritmo normal de sus latidos, el pobre estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

 **Randy Takashi:** Vo… voy sacando lo que puedo de la bestia – menciono mientras se alejaba, no es que pensara mal de Spike, nunca lo haría y eso que le salvo su vida hace un rato, la cosa era que necesitaba calmarse y ver a su compañero cubierto de sangre era muy tétrico para él.

Mientras Randy se encargaba de sacar la piel, dientes y garras del cadáver del Ludroth Real, Spike se fue a la horilla del mar, se quito el polo manga cero que tenia para sumergirlo en agua y luego lo exprimió para quitar la sangre, podemos apreciar que en su pecho un poco musculoso se veía las cicatrices de un par de garras marcadas, eran aquellas que le dejo el Jinouga cuando se lo enfrento transformado en un dragón.

 **Spike:** No se quita – murmuro fastidiado al ver que su polo se comenzaba a teñir de rojo.

Tal vez hace dos años que le cayera sangre encima hubiera puesto más que pálido al dragón, después de todo, antes vivía en Equestria que era un mundo muy pacifico, sin embargo, ahora ya ni le afectaba, claro que aquí hay que mencionar que una cosa es que te salpique la sangre de los monstruos que cazas lo cual siempre sucede y otra cosa era ser bañado en sangre lo cual era la primera vez que le sucedía y esperaba que fuera la última.

 **Spike:** _*Huele fuerte*_ – pensó al sentir no solo el olor a sangre de Ludroth Real entrando a sus fosas nasales, sino también el resto de monstruos que cazo.

El olfato de un dragón es mucho más sensible a la de un wyverian, humano o pony, un año antes estuvo entrenando su olfato, esto fue una decisión propia ya que si podía agudizar aquel sentido le sería más fácil ubicar a los monstruos grandes, no obstante una vez entrenado su olfato también pudo sentir el olor a sangre en los cazadores, en algunos más, en otros menos, al principio le desagrado ese olor pero al final termino acostumbrándose, después de todo el que olía mas a sangre era su maestro, no por nada era un cazador reconocido en muchas aldeas, ya hasta incluso habrá perdido la cuenta de monstruos que elimino.

 **Randy Takashi:** Logre extraer lo máximo que pude – dijo mientras se acercaba a Spike, ya se encontraba más calmado.

 **Spike:** Bien, creo que es hora de irnos – hablo con mejor humor que antes, ya en casa se daría un largo y relajante baño aunque no sabía porque cada vez que tomaba un baño sentía que alguien lo observaba.

 **Randy Takashi:** ¿Y tu arma, como la recuperaras?

El dragón trato de escupir un poco de fuego pero solo salió vapor de su boca.

 **Spike:** Cuando pueda usar mi fuego la traeré conmigo, por mientras hay que ir al gremio a informar que la misión ya está hecha.

El dragón cazador recogió sus lentes de buceo, su esponjosa bata y su casco de la armadura, lo llevo todo en sus brazos y junto con Randy se dirigieron a la zona 0 para tomar el bote con el que llegaron a la isla.

* * *

 **The only 95:** ¡300 REVIEWS! JA JA JA que tal amigos lectores, vaya que se paso volando el mes pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí el segundo preludio, antes que nada quiero agradecer a _Ale X–12c_ por prestarme su OC, si, el anterior cazador que vieron en el primer preludio es su OC, olvide mencionarlo je je je, bueno que tal si terminamos esto contestando los comentarios.

 ** _PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:_**

 _0megachaotic_ _:_ Gracias men, es un gusto ver que siempre comentas.

 _jeffersongongora_ _:_ Soy inmortal… pero eso no significa que me duela :'v. En realidad ese cazador era un OC prestado, aunque tú idea no está mal 7w7… otra vez los dragones… (Saca la carta trampa "Jarra de dragones" y los atrapa a todos encerrándolos en la jarra) ja ja ja ese Yugi trampas locas sí que es un buen maestro.

 _Shotmon:_ Si es con "z" :v. Creo que tú serias el único que rogaría si te doy mi dirección, porque la gran mayoría me amenazaría con un arma para que saque rápido los capítulos XD. Descuida el morbo es algo natural en las personas y sobre los momentos sukulentos… pues digamos que tengo un OC "coff" Steven "coff" que me tiene con la soga al cuello si llego a publicar si quiera algo de lemon…. Pero mientras no se entere 7u7.

 _Warlus999_ _:_ Gracias men, quisiera releerlo de nuevo :'(.

 _selkova_ _:_ Siempre me gusta dejar intrigados a mis lectores je je je, he aquí el capitulo bro, espero lo disfrutes.

 _Gonzox–kun_ _:_ Que tal mi buen amigo gonzox–kun (Aun espero la actualización de alguno de tus fics), bueno lo de Aurian lo sabremos más en la segunda temporada, pero si te puedo decir que tendrá un gran peso en la historia.

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ Que tal bro, Randy apareció de nuevo je je je sabes cuando me sugeriste sobre la caza bajo el agua no pude evitar ponerlo en uno de los preludios, espero te haya gustado el resultado, obviamente e tenido que cambiar algunos puntos de la caza bajo el agua para que sean lo más apegados a la realidad posible, vaya que me costo.

 _Rath emblem:_ Gracias men, por ahora a alistarse hasta el próximo mes.

 _ShadowKing1992_ _:_ Je je je sorry bro pero la costumbre XD.

 _Pirata Amistoso:_ Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Tendrías que agradecer al dueño de ese OC del cazador de armadura negra, cuando me lo sugirió me gusto la idea y vi como lo podía incluir, sobre el bebe Nargacuga, es macho y digamos que el cazador actúa mas como una madre sobre protectora XD.

 _El gordo joputa:_ Lo veo muy difícil men porque bueno, quiero ser lo más apegado al canon de MH (En ese mundo no existe magia y las armas son más básicas) y el de MLP (Me estoy leyendo los comics para ver si saco algo interesante) aunque tu OC sí que es muy interesante, sabes tengo un amigo llamado Gonzox–kun que necesita de OCs para su fic (Es un crossover de MLP con Naruto, tiene a Spike de protagonista) y el tuyo es perfecto porque calza con el universo de Naruto.

 _Tocachi–Greenpencil_ _:_ El preludio lo saco más que nada para tapar huecos argumentales (Y para que dejen de amenazarme :'v) Creo que todos esperan el encuentro de Spike con las mane 6 y vaya lo que tengo planeado para cuando llegue ese momento, así como también el encuentro de Yoko con Rarity que solo te pido seas paciente, saludos men.

 _elias22:_ Suerte men en tu academia, ojala no cometas lo mismos errores de unos de mis OC.  
( **Blizz Silver:** Yo solo le dije a mi general que se estaba quedando calvo, el muy hdp que no acepta la realidad y me castiga injustificadamente)

 _Guest:(1)_ Ya tengo en mente como continuarlo men, no te preocupes.

 _fluttershy1765_ _:_ Yay :D

 _Deadly Ice 88_ _:_ Que tal amigo, es bueno verte por aquí otra vez, respondiendo tus preguntas.  
1–Si, vamos a ver a algunos personajes aunque no creo que alcance tiempo para todos ya que solo son 5 capítulos cortos del preludio.  
2–A no se pero creo que entre que se ofendería y avergonzaría XD, si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera tal vez él y Emiko… quien sabe men, quien sabe.  
Chao men espero la actualización de tu historia.

 _Guest:(2)_ Ovas, creo que ese término encaja bien… ¿Traducir mi historia? You are speak english?

 _Shadow Darklight_ _:_ Amigo, tu comentario de verdad me toco en lo más profundo de mi ser, soy consciente que si en algunas partes he rosado con lo cliché pero siempre trato de darle algo nuevo y llamativo a mi fic (Así como el resto que tengo) para que ustedes los lectores se sientan atraídos. Me alegra que te agraden mis OCs (Mina, Yoko, los gemelos) así como el OC prestado de un amigo (Aurian), yo le doy una gran importancia a la evolución de personajes así como a la trama y ya el resto es secundario. Por ti así como por el resto de los que leen mi fic, me esforzare el doble para que la segunda temporada supere las expectativas y sea mejor que la primera, es una promesa de escritor. Gracias por tu Review, te deseo un buen día amigo.

 _Alvaro:  
_ (Primer comentario): Je je je pues gracias amigo, pero aun me faltaría un laaargo recorrido para llegar si quiera a eso. Eso tal vez todo eso se vea en la segunda temporada 7w7, pero no te decepcionaras, eso te lo puedo asegurar.  
(Segundo comentario): Lo de las alas aun no estoy muy seguro de eso, aun sigue rondando por mi mente. Lo de tu OC, no te ofendas pero lo veo muy difícil, más que nada porque quiero incluir todo lo del canon de MLP y MH (Me estoy leyendo los comics del primero) sorry bro.  
(Tercer comentario): Oye tu OC se oye muy interesante, sabe un amigo escritor mío llamado Gonzo–kun necesita OC para su fic (Es un crossover de MLP con Naruto, Spike es el protagonista) aunque su fic también trata de multiversos y hay puede encajar a la perfección tu OC, suerte bro.

 _Melo:  
_ (Primer comentario): Tomemos en cuenta primero el tiempo en ambos universos [MH= 12 días; MLP= 1 día] ósea por 12 el tiempo que pasa en Monster Hunter, y si ponemos 1 año en MH, seria 1 mes en Equestria. Y bueno como en este preludio dice que paso 2 años, seria en total 2 meses en equestria. Matemáticas hijo. Jpg :v  
(Segundo comentario): Umm… me dejaste pensando… aunque cuando se vuelve un dragón completo pierde el raciocinio.  
(Tercer comentario): Repoio :v  
(Cuarto comentario): No te preocupes bro, eso también me pasaba antes cuando comentaba como anónimo ¿Por qué no te creas una cuenta en FF? Así tus comentarios aparecen en minutos y aparte puedes enviarme preguntas por PM si tienes alguna duda personal y antes que te vaya… **_¡FELICIDADES POR SER EL COMENTARIO NUMERO 300!_**

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ Mi buen amigo Crisk, ya extrañaba tus Reviews, lo de xopita ahora solo viven en mis recuerdos XD. Referencias :v. Tapar los huecos argumentales para no dejar dudas antes de iniciar la segunda temporada y comenzar con el pie derecho. Serian como sucesos lamentables en donde se dio la casualidad de que Aurian a estado presente. Chau bro y espero un capitulo de tu fic, ya puedo oler los celos desde aquí que tendrán las chicas cuando vean a Cris con novia XD.

 _Noticias T.V:  
_ (Primer comentario): Ja ja ja bueno por lo menos yo si soy malo para los nombres, incluso me demoro horas para buscar uno, imagínate lo que sufí para los nombres de los personajes de este fic XD.  
(Segundo comentario): Bueno respondiendo a las preguntas de su jefa…  
1–Al principio del capítulo dice que se disolvieron los equipos, pero eso no significa que pueda ir en misiones con ella y su anterior compañera.  
2–Pues te diría que entre si y no, te darás cuenta en el inicio de la segunda temporada porque si te lo digo ahora sería dar spoilers ;).

 ** _–FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:_**

The only 95: Llegamos al final amigos, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi humilde historia pero aun mas a los que dejan su Review, le dan favorito y siguen mi fic, enserio gracias, ha y otra cosa, estoy corrigiendo los capítulos de este fic porque leyéndolos me di cuenta que deje pasar por alto muchos errores ortográficos, por eso los corregiré y subiré acá mismo, ya lo hice con el capitulo 1, ahora voy por el dos. Con eso dicho me despido deseándoles un buen día, tardes o noches, la siguiente parte del preludio saldrá el 14 de Julio, yo soy the only 95, nos leemos luego.


	18. Preludio - parte 3 de 5

_Basado en una historia real, el día miércoles 11 de Julio_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TRIPLE KILL!_

Vemos a nuestro escritor inmerso en su juego favorito para computadora Dota 2, tan concentrado estaba que no se percato de que alguien estaba detrás de él.

 **Steven:** Llevo varios días viéndote en ese mismo lugar, ¿Acaso no tienes que ir a la universidad? – pregunto el OC humano del escritor.

 **The only 95:** Ya se acabaron las clases así que esta semana y la anterior la he tenido libre, y la próxima que viene se acercan los exámenes finales pero ya he estudiado así que no tengo preocupaciones ahora, ¡ESTUNEA LA CARAJO QUE SE ESCAPA CON TP! – grito aquello ultimo por su micrófono.

 **Steven:** Entonces eso significa que ya tienes listo el tercer preludio de Spike The Hunter.

 _¡TUS BARRACAS HAN SIDO DESTRUIDAS!_

 **The only 95:** … ¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS LO OLVIDE POR COMPLETO, YA SE ACERCA 14 Y NO HE ESCRITO NADA!

El escritor comenzó a correr por toda la sala como pollo sin cabeza solo siendo observado por su OC de pelo blanco.

 **Steven:** No hagas tanto escandalo, que importa si te demoras un día.

El desesperado escritor tomo del cuello del polo a su OC y lo acerco a su rostro.

 **The only 95** : Retrasarme un día, sabes lo que van a hacer mis lectores si me retraso un día cuando específicamente aclare que iba a actualizar cada 14, ¡ELLOS ME VAN A MATAR, YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON LAS AMENAZAS ESO SIN OLVIDAR LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LES JUEGUE AQUELLA BROMITA DONDE TERMINE SIENDO PERSEGUIDO POR TODOS ELLOS, UN REPORTERO DE UN NOTICIERO CON UN TRIDENTE Y UN GRUPO DE DRAGONES DIMENSIONALES! – Empujo a su OC tirándolo al piso y con cara de desquiciador comenzó a caminar en círculos – que hago, que hago – murmuro – ¡Eso es me cambiare de nombre y me mudare a otro país! ¿Pero dónde?... Tal vez México, ahí vive mi amigo _CrisKakis_ que tiene un montón de consola de videojuegos para matar el tiempo, Panamá también es una buena opción, ahí está _The Faster Frogfoot_ (O _Xopita_ para los cuates) de paso que lo obligo a escribir su fic que ya lleva 8 meses sin actualizar, puede ser Estados Unidos donde se encuentra _angelsoul99_ para visitarlo de paso o en Chile donde vive mi buen amigo _Gonzo-kun_ que estoy seguro si le explico las cosas me ayudara a ocultarme.

 **Steven:** Y porque no simplemente te pones a escribir ahora, estoy seguro que terminas a tiempo si te lo propones.

 **The only 95:** No creo, el tercer preludio que planeaba iba a ser demasiado largo, como mínimo me tardaría hasta el 15, tendría que ser algo corto pero a la vez que mantenga contento a mis lectores… ¡LO TENGO!

* * *

Una tormenta con fuertes vientos, una lluvia torrencial y peligrosos relámpagos se habían cernido sobre la zona montañosa. Todos los animales buscaron un refugio para esperar a que el mal tiempo pasara, pero en una cueva vemos dos siluetas no precisamente de animales del bosque, sino de un cazador y un felino.

En aquella cueva se encontraba Spike que cubría con sus brazos a una sonrojada Yoko.

La tormenta los había agarrado desprevenidos a ambos en una misión, tuvieron que esconderse en el primer lugar que encontraron que era una cueva, sin embargo, las bajas temperaturas hicieron que sus cuerpos se enfriara, tanto así que el fuego de Spike se apagaba ni bien salía de su boca, no tenían más opciones que apegarse para poder generar aunque sea un poco de calor.

Esto era demasiado para Yoko, sentir la respiración de Spike muy cerca a ella, así como su aroma, ya no podía aguantar, su pequeño corazón palpitaba desesperadamente y dejando lo último de cordura que poseía, se libero del abrazo y se lanzo directo contra Spike para luego proceder a…

* * *

 **Steven:** _**FIRE PUNCH!**_

El escritor término tendido en el suelo con la mejilla hinchada y quemada.

 **Steven:** ¡Maldito pervertido con que querías poner Lemon, te dije una y mil veces que si ponías eso en cualquiera de tus fics te mataría así que ten por seguro que si tus lectores no te matan por publicar después del 14, lo hare yo si te atreves a escribir lemon!

Con eso dicho el humano peliblanco se retiro enojado.

 **The only 95:** Au… nunca me deja escribir lo que quiero – se quejo mientras se reincorporaba lentamente – Mi primer OC y así me lo agradece, maldito canoso, fosforo andante. Pero bueno será mejor que escriba antes de que llegue el 14, me amaneceré pero al demonio, mi cabeza está en juego así que ¡A ESCRIBIR SE A DICHO!

* * *

En un camino de tierra vemos una carreta llena de muchas cosas como minerales, plantas y hasta incluso insectos en frascos. La carreta era tirada por un extraño animal cuadrúpedo con un gran lomo en forma de arco y unas que otras espinas sobresaliendo de aquel lomo, dicho animal tenia escamas gruesas de color gris, sentado en la carreta estaba un hombre con una vestimenta rustica y un sombrero de paja guiando al animal.

―Joo quieto ― dijo el conductor de la carreta tirando de la soga que estaba amarrada al hocico del animal ― bien amigo aquí está el camino, solo sigue esa dirección.

Encima de todos los artículos de la carreta se encontraba un misterioso sujeto con una armadura básica, pantalones gruesos y unas botas de metal al igual que el pecho, el sujeto bajo de la carreta emitiendo quejidos de dolor, al parecer el viaje fue incomodo para él.

Luego de agradecerle al conductor de la carreta que siguió su camino, el sujeto misterioso comenzó a caminar por donde le había indicado, no fue mucho el camino que tuvo que recorrer para llegar a un pequeño pueblo.

El sujeto entro al pueblo sin tomarle importancia a las miradas de asombro y duda que le lanzaban los pobladores y era razonable ¿Cuándo se ve todos los días a un cazador con cola similar a la de un dragón?

―Disculpa ― dijo el sujeto misterioso a uno de los aldeanos del pueblo que se asusto en un primer momento ― Puede decirme donde está el encargado de las misiones de la aldea, si fuera tan amable ― la forma en que pidió su ayuda hizo alejar todo el miedo que tenía el aldeano que gustoso le indico que el encargado de las misiones de la aldea se encontraba frente a la armería, cerca a la gran casa del gremio.

El cazador con cola le agradeció y se fue siguiendo las indicaciones, los pobladores al ver aquella conversación alejaron de sus mentes el pensamiento de que ese extraño sujeto fuera alguien malo, sin embargo, su curiosidad creció a tal punto que algunos comenzaron a seguirlo para ver porque quería encontrar al encargado de las misiones.

Tal y como dijo el aldeano, el encargado de las misiones se encontraba sentado en una banca cerca a la puerta que daba al gremio, se le notaba con una cara de cansancio y aburrimiento.

―Buenos días ― saludo el recién llegado llamando la atención del encargado de las misiones.

―Hola jovencito, vienes a iniciarte como cazador aquí en Kokoto ― dijo el encargado que era un wyverian muy anciano, dedujo que el cazador presente frente a él era tal vez un novato, más que nada por el tipo de armadura básica que llevaba.

―En realidad vine por esto ― dijo sacando un papel y entregándoselo al wyverian.

El anciano comenzó a leer muy atentamente y con cada palabra sus ojos crecían con sorpresa hasta que de la nada y sorprendentemente para su edad, dio un gran salto.

―¡ESCUCHEN ALDEANOS DE KOKOTO, EL APRENDIZ DE SATORU A LLEGADO! ― grito a los cuatro vientos.

El grito tomo por sorpresa al misterioso cazador que cayó sentado saliéndosele el casco en el proceso revelando el rostro de un joven Spike de 16 años con unos cortos cabellos verdes, un poco de escamas moradas en las mejillas, un par de profundos ojos jade, acompañado también de unos ya notables colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca.

Se paro rápidamente pero en solo unos segundos se vio rodeado de todos los aldeanos que felices festejaban la llegada del aprendiz del miembro más famoso de la aldea Kokoto.

.

Soltando un gran suspiro Spike se sentó en la cama de un pequeño cuarto.

―No pensé que lo tomarían así jejeje ― rio incomodo el dragón.

Hace un mes le llego una carta a Satoru, una de su aldea natal Kokoto, en la cual pedía que él esté presente para el aniversario número 200 de la aldea ya que ellos esperaban que su héroe y figura pública, este presente para aquel día.

Si fuera por Satoru iría en ese mismo momento a la aldea donde había nacido, para festejar y pasarla bien con sus viejos conocidos, lastimosamente ahora era el Gran Cazador de un Gremio, no podía ausentarse un mes así porque si, el viaje de ida de Yukumo a Kokoto era aproximadamente entre una y dos semanas si se quería viajar de forma rápida y segura. Pero aun así tenía ganas de ir a visitar su aldea natal, quería demostrar que aun recordaba con cariño a su pueblo, en eso se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mandar a alguien, alguien que era muy importante para él y que le demostraría también a su pueblo que aun los recordaba.

―Así que este es el cuarto de Satoru ― examino alrededor viendo detalladamente el cuarto que consistía en una simple cama, un baúl grande y viejo y por ultimo un pequeño escritorio al lado de la cama.

Ese mismo día que recibió la carta, Satoru llamo a Spike al gremio y le pidió o mejor dicho suplico que él fuera en su nombre a Kokoto.  
Spike en un principio no sabía exactamente que decir pero haciendo memoria recordó como Satoru lo trato desde que llego a ese mundo, dándole un hogar, entrenándolo como su aprendiz y hasta incluso aconsejándolo tanto en temas de cacería como en la vida, lo trato como si fuera su propio hijo.

―Papá ― susurro el dragón y luego se sonrojo de vergüenza, esa palabra le trajo recuerdos de hace unos meses en donde él inconscientemente le dijo papá a Satoru, se avergonzó tanto que las escamas de sus mejillas pasaron de morado a rojo, pero Satoru no se lo tomo mal y solo le revolvió sus cabellos verdes, lo que Spike no sabía es que Satoru estuvo todo ese día con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Unos extraños ruidos alertaron a Spike, mas precisamente el lugar pasando aquel umbral al otro lado del cuarto.

Iba a expulsa fuego azul por su boca para traer alguna de sus armas pero recordó las reglas que le había mencionado su maestro antes de su viaje las cuales era no llevar ningún arma o armadura exclusiva de una aldea a otra como por ejemplo la armadura Yukumo, salvo que tengas un permiso muy especial, permiso el cual Spike no poseía, por lo tanto desistió de la idea de traer alguna de sus armas y se preparo para enfrentar aquella amenaza a puño limpio, después de todo si estaba al otro lado del cuarto no ha de ser tan grande.

Paso el umbral, todo lo que veía era oscuridad así que uso su nariz para detectar al ser que causo ese ruido pero a sus fosas nasales llego el olor de…

―Nya! Bienvenido.

Dos pequeñas antorchas se encendieron revelando una gran cocina con todo tipo de alimentos alrededor, una mesa y sobre ella un gato con ropa de chef.

―Ven siéntate, debes estar hambriento muchacho Nya! ― indico el gato guiando a un confundido Spike a la mesa.

Una vez hecho eso se puso a cocinar. Volaron cantidad de verduras, carnes y condimentos por la cocina mientras el gato freía, cortaba o sazonaba.

―Listo, mi especialidad Nya! ― declaro muy orgulloso.

Frente a Spike estaba un gran plato con una generosa porción de bistec, crema de verduras, una brocheta frita de pescado acompañada de arroz blanco y por ultimo un vaso de jugo color miel con espuma encima.

Spike no espero ni un segundo y comenzó a comer, al principio moderado pero apenas probó unos bocados, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a comer desesperado.

―Esto esta delicioso ― dijo deteniéndose un momento para luego seguir comiendo.

―Nya! Gracias, es bueno ver que tanto a aprendiz como a maestro les gusta lo que cocino.

―Conoces a mi maestro ― dijo impresionado Spike parando de comer.

―Pero por supuesto Nya!, yo cocine para él cuando tenía tu edad y ahora que no está, soy el cocinero en jefe de la cocina del gremio, al escuchar que su aprendiz estaba aquí no pude evitar darte una sorpresa y entrar por la ventana para cocinarte algo Nya! ― declaro con una gran sonrisa el gato.

―Muchas gracias, está muy delicioso.

―Es bueno saberlo Nya! Bueno volveré al gremio, tengo que tener listo la cocina para cuando lleguen de sus misiones, fue un gusto conocerte Spike, cuando vuelvas le mandas mi saludos a Satoru Nya! ― con eso dicho el gato se retiro.

Spike sonrió, su maestro había formado muchos lazos de amistad con todos los pobladores de Kokoto así como él lo estaba haciendo en Yukumo, eso trajo un pensamiento fugas en su cabeza ¿Ellos los extrañaran el día que tenga que volver a Equestria para salvar a su mundo? Estaba muy consciente de que ese día llegaría pero no sabía cuándo ¿Cómo lo tomaría su maestro y sus amigos?

― _*Yoko*_ ― su compañera Felyne armo un gran escándalo cuando él le conto que se iría de Yukumo por una mes.

Primero trato de convencerlo para que no vaya, lo cual fue inútil, luego quiso acompañarlo pero la regla de que un cazador no puede ir a otra aldea con su compañero Felyne también se lo impidió, esos días hasta su partida hizo un gran berrinche pero al final Spike le prometió que le compraría cualquier pescado y Vid Felyne que quisiera durante un mes, fue una promesa de dragón según él. Eso la tranquilizo un poco y se termino despidiendo. Spike pensó que ella no quería que la dejara por el temor a que le pasara algo a él y ella al final terminaría completamente sola de nuevo, sin embargo, lo que no sabía el dragón es que ella temía que conociera alguna chica en el camino y le robara a Spike. Así es amigos Yoko en estos años no ha encontrado aun el valor para confesársele a Spike por motivos que no se dirán ahora pero aun así a estado apartando del camino a muchas cazadoras y aldeanas de Yukumo que se fijaban en el dragón, después de todo Spike ya se estaba haciendo un nombre en Yukumo y muchos pensaban que podría ser el sucesor a Gran Cazador del Gremio en un futuro no muy lejano, por eso robaba las miradas de muchas chicas que desistían de su idea de acercarse con intenciones románticas a Spike luego de encontrar un gran insecto en su cama, un par de ojos observándoles desde la ventana de sus cuartos por las noches o una notar escrita con sangre que decía [SI LE COQUETEAS A MI SPIKE, TE MATO MALDITA] nunca se supo quien era la que hacia todas esas cosas pero ninguna se arriesgaba después de recibir aquellas amenazas… a excepción de una cazadora de pelo crema y apellido Kishaba.

― _*No pienses en eso, concéntrate en el ahora*_ ― pensó para sí mismo el dragón, ya había pasado tres años desde que llego a este mundo y aun le faltaba mucho para volverse un buen cazador y hacerle frente al desconocido peligro que amenazaba ambos mundos.

―¡Ayúdeme por favor!

El grito desesperado de alguien puso en alerta a Spike que sin perder tiempo salió de la casa en donde se encontraba. Al salir vio a mucha gente reunida, se acerco y pudo ver a un cazador sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo con una pequeña herida, tal vez no pareciera nada grave pero en aquella zona de esa herida se estaba tornando de un color morado, clara señal de que había sido envenenado.

―Llévenlo al hospital ― dijo uno de los aldeanos.

.

Luego de que examinaran al cazador y analizaran la sangre con el veneno concluyeron que había sido envenenado por un _Iodrome_. Tenían el antídoto y se lo aplicaron, pero no funciono, por un motivo inexplicable este veneno parecía mucho más fuerte de lo normal, al pobre cazador solo le quedaban un par de horas antes de que el veneno se expandiera por todo el cuerpo, pero había una esperanza, existía un antídoto, uno muy fuerte que era capaz de aplacar venenos muy fuertes, el problema era.

―¿Quieres ir a conseguir el huevo? ― pregunto el encargado de las misiones.

―Sí, escuche que necesitan el huevo de un wyvern para hacer el antídoto ― declaro Spike

―Bueno, la misión para conseguir un huevo de un wyvern es de una estrella, se le da a los principiantes para que aprendan sobre sigilo ― explico el anciano pero su expresión cambio a una más seria ― sin embargo tengo que negar tu petición joven.

―¿Y eso porque? ― pregunto entre asombrado y un poco indignado por no considerar su ayuda para salvar al cazador envenenado.

―Veras, tú eres nuevo en esta aldea lo que significa que no tienes conocimiento de las zonas de caza aledañas a Kokoto ― Spike iba a objetar pero el encargado de las misiones continuo ― y si vas ahora te demoraras en ubicarte aun con el mapa, dudo que puedas siquiera regresar a tiempo.

―Ya veo… ― soltó decepcionado el dragón comprendiendo su punto, en eso una idea se le ocurrió ― ¡Entonces que alguien me acompañe! Si tengo como guía a un cazador que conoce aquella zona podremos obtener el huevo y regresar más rápido.

―También pensé eso joven, pero el problema radica que no hay ningún cazador disponible, ni siquiera los del gremio, todos salieron a varias misiones y no sé cuando ven…

―¡Oye viejo ya volví!

El dragón y el anciano wyverian giraron sus cabezas encontrándose con un joven cazador de 14 años que portaba una armadura rojo pálido con picos, algunas partes de tela celeste en el interior, un casco similar a la armadura y un pantalón holgado de color plomo.

―Cuantas veces te dije que no me digas viejo Kaisune Colina, con 126 años aun estoy en la flor de mi juventud ― le reprendió el wyverian, cabe recalcar que su raza es muy longeva.

―Si como digas… ¿Quién es él? ― pregunto mientras señalaba a Spike que no tenía idea que decir o hacer en aquel momento.

―Sabes Kaisune, llegas justo a tiempo ― agrego aquello ultimo el anciano con una gran sonrisa.

…

[BOSQUES Y COLINAS – DÍA – ZONA 4]

―Déjame ver si entendí, te llamas Spike, eres el aprendiz de Satoru y vienes desde Yukumo en su nombre porque él no puede venir ya lo nombraron Gran Cazador del Gremio de esa aldea y tiene que quedarse a cumplir sus funciones ― dijo el chico de pelo rojizo que llevaba la _Daga de Asesino_ , era una espada con la hoja curveada como una guadaña y un escudo de metal circular con cuatro dientes puntiagudos ubicados de manera equidistante alrededor del escudo.

―Sí, eso sería básicamente ― le respondió el dragón que además de su armadura portaba una espada y escudo de nombre _Cuchillo de Cazador_ , era un arma básica para principiantes pero por lo menos le serviría de algo.

―Satoru es un héroe acá en Kokoto, luego de su partida inspiro a muchos cazadores, yo me incluyo, además también llegaron más cazadores de otras aldeas y gracias al incremento de cazadores, las bestias que amenazaban Kokoto disminuyeron y hasta se pudo formar un gremio que tal vez no tenga gran nivel ahora pero sé que en un futuro lograra sobresalir ― menciono orgulloso el joven cazador.

Spike se sintió feliz de escuchar aquello, su maestro no solo sobresalió gracias a su propio esfuerzo, sino que también saco de la crisis en que se encontraba su aldea que como antes le había contado, sufría de escases de cazadores y las bestias rondaban muy cerca a la aldea, motivo por el cual perdió a sus padres por un Rathalos.

―Acá esta ― declaro el cazador de pelo rojo.

Frente a ellos había una enorme cueva la cual emanaba un olor de cuerpos en putrefacción muy desagradable en opinión de Spike que hay veces deseaba no tener tan buen olfato.

―Prepárate, acá adentro siempre hay una manada de _Velociprey_ cuando el dueño del nido no está presente, encarguémonos de ellos rápido y tomemos el huevo ― el dragón asintió y se preparo sosteniendo fuerte el mango de su arma.

―Andando.

[BOSQUES Y COLINAS – DÍA – ZONA 5]

Ambos cazadores entraron a la vez listos para enfrentarse a un manada de Velociprey pero lo que vieron nunca se lo hubieran esperados.

―Que…

La cueva estaba llena de huesos y con un enorme tragaluz por encima que iluminaba gran parte del lugar, sin embargo lo que capto su atención era la cantidad de cuerpos de Velociprey regados por el suelo, algunos con unas mordidas en el cuello y otros con unas profundas heridas de garras en sus cuerpos, pero entre todos esos cuerpos había una criatura, similar a las que yacían en el suelo solo que mas grande y con una cresta naranja sobre su cabeza.

Aquella criatura era un _Velocidrome_ , el alfa de la manada de Velociprey. Ese Velocidrome les daba la espalda mientras tenia leves espasmos moviendo erráticamente su cabeza.

Pronto giro su cabeza con el hocico manchado de sangre, sus ojos de un extraño color carmesí se posaron en ambos cazadores de forma amenazante pero no como una depredador que veía a sus presas, sino como de un asesino en serie.

Kaisune iba a ir a atacar pero una mano posándose en su hombro lo detuvo.

―Ve por el huevo ― el joven cazador iba a reclamar pero guardo silencio al ver la estoica mirada de Spike ― la prioridad es obtener el huevo, yo te daré tiempo ― aquella mirada sumada al tono de voz que usaba el dragón, le decía al cazador que era mejor hacerle caso.

El cazador de Kokoto se alejo para buscar el nido donde estaban los huevos.

 _GRAAAAAH!_

Había algo extraño con esa criatura, muy aparte del color de sus ojos y que por lo visto mato a su propia manada, había algo mas, Spike no sabría descifrarlo pero ni bien vio aquellos ojos sus instintos casi despiertan, por suerte pudo controlarlos, no quería usarlos frente al joven cazador, por temor a que lo vea diferente, ya tenía mucho con destacar con su apariencia y si lo veía peleando usando su Furia Dragón, posiblemente le cuente a toda la aldea y… terminen viéndolo como lo hacían en Ponyville.

 _GRAAAAAH!_

Sin esperar ni un segundo la bestia corrió con sus fauces abiertas hacia donde se encontraba Spike, que espero a que se acercara la criatura.

Cuando el Velocidrome estaba a solo unos metros del dragón cazador, este ultimo escupió una gran llamarada de color verde obligándolo a detenerse, momento en el cual aprovecho Spike para propinarle un potente golpe con su escudo el cual termino abollado pero no se detuvo ahí ya que su siguiente movimiento era hundir el filo de su arma en el cuello del animal aprovechando que estaba aturdido por el golpe, pero…

―¿¡Que!? ― dijo sorprendido Spike al ver que la hoja de su espada estaba entre los dientes del animal.

 _CRACK!_

Cerrando su mandíbula sin nada de esfuerzo el Velocidrome rompió la espada y Spike solo pudo retroceder impresionado, si desde el principio sus instintos le decían que esta bestia no era como otras, ahora lo confirmaba.

―¡Tengo el huevo! ― grito Kaisune alzando el objeto mencionado que tenía el tamaño de una pelota de playa.

El Velocidrome trato de morder a Spike pero él lo esquivo a tiempo haciéndose a un lado, no obstante aquella criatura realizo un movimiento insólito, alzo una de sus patas y trato de encajarte sus garras a nuestro amigo dragón que se cubrió con lo único que tenia a la mano lo cual resulto ser el escudo abollado, al final Spike termino rodando por el piso después del impacto y su escudo fue hecho añicos.

―¡Regresa por donde entramos! ― Grito Spike mientras se reincorporaba ― llevar ese huevo es la priori…

 _GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Aquel rugido hizo helar la sangre de Kaisune y también hizo soltar un leve gruñido a Spike, sus problemas no habían hecho nada más que comenzar.

Por el tragaluz de la cueva entro un imponente Rathalos que rugía furioso al llegar a su nido y toparse con invasores y más al ver que uno de ellos cargaba uno de sus huevos, motivo por el cual Kaisune se había puesto pálido.

El cazador de Kokoto comenzó a correr hacia la salida pero una bola de fuego impidió su escape. El Rathalos aterrizo quedando frente al joven que no tenía escapatoria.

―¡Al demonio! ― grito Spike.

Poco a poco comenzó a aparecer escamas en sus manos, le crecieron las uñas de los dedos adoptando ambas manos la forma de unas garras de dragón y las pupilas de sus ojos adquirieron la forma de un reptil, estaba usando su Furia Dragón.

Spike sorprendió al Velocidrome tomando su cola para luego girar con la bestia sobre su propio eje y termino lanzándolo contra el Rathalos dándole de lleno.

―¡Ahora vete! ― ordeno Spike al anonadado cazador que se había quedado sin habla después de ver la nueva apariencia y despliegue de fuerza del aprendiz de Satoru ― ¡Qué esperas una invitación, corre!

―Pe… pero ese camino está en llamas ― por fin salió de su asombro para responderle a su compañero.

―¡Entonces por el otro camino! ― Spike señalo otra de las salidas de la cueva.

―Ese lugar conduce a un…

 _GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

El Rathalos aparto de manera tosca al Velocidrome y se enfoco en los dos cazadores, a uno por robarse su huevo y al otro que ya no lo veía como un invasor más sino como otro Rathalos que venía a quitarle su territorio lleno presas para alimentarse y Rathians para reproducirse.

Spike inhalo hondo y luego escupió una gran cantidad de llamas verdes, su objetivo no era provocarle daños al Rathalos, porque era imposible dañarlo con fuego, sino obstaculizar su campo de visión.

―Corre ― dijo el dragón con una voz entrecortada luego de exhalar fuego.

Su compañero y él corrieron en dirección a la otra salida de la cueva escuchando el rugido del Rathalos detrás de ellos.

[BOSQUES Y COLINAS – DÍA – ZONA 6]

Apenas unos metros de haber salido de la cueva, tuvieron que parar de improviso y el motivo era porque frente a ellos se encontraba una caída de aproximadamente 10 a 15 metros de altura.

―Eso era lo que te quería decir, en esta zona hay un risco ― le dijo Kaisune que cargaba el huevo.

Nuestro amigo dragón se asomo un poco para ver y si, era muy alto, pero en el fondo pudo ver otro camino así que sacando su mapa se dio cuenta que ese camino llevaba mucho más rápido a la zona cero, eso solo si podían bajar, con eso en mente solo quedaban dos caminos, intentar bajar o tratar de volver por el otro camino donde apenas pudieron huir de un Rathalos.

―Bajaremos ― soltó el dragón sorprendiendo a Kaisune.

―¿Bajar? ― pregunto mientras veía como Spike se sentaba al borde del risco ― Acuérdate que tenemos que llevar el huevo, como se supone que bajaremos con esta enorme cosaaaaAAAAAAAH!

Kaisune grito luego de quedar colgando en el aire con una cola de dragón alrededor de su cintura, giro un poco el rostro y ahí vio a Spike apenado a la pared con sus garras.

―Sabes, avisar no cuesta nada ― le reclamo molesto el joven cazador de Kokoto.

―Lo siento, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo ― el dragón vio como sus escamas comenzaron a avanzar por su brazo ― _*Y menos a mi*_

Descendió con mucho cuidado por su compañero y el frágil huevo.

―Oye… ― soltó el cazador de pelo rojo ― ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

―¿Qué cosa? ― respondió Spike haciéndose el desentendido.

―Eso, ya sabes lo que estás haciendo ahora.

El dragón trago saliva, podía mentir lo de su aspecto y de lo que escupe fuego diciendo que era un tipo raro de wyverian, uno descendiente de dragones y que él era el único de esa raza, aunque no le gustara mentir era necesario para calmar a los curiosos desconocidos, pero inventar algo que justifique su parcial transformación en dragón le era imposible, primeramente porque no se ha registrado ningún caso de Wyverians que se transformaran a voluntad en lo que descendieron, se supone que años de evolución los alejaron de aquellas características salvajes de sus antepasados.

―Bueno… veras… ― nada, a Spike no se le ocurría nada que inventar y que a la misma vez fuera creíble, aunque bueno la verdad de que venía de otro mundo lleno de seres que descendieron de ponis, unicornios y pegasos tampoco era muy creíble que digamos ― yo…

 _GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Una figura roja se visualizo en el cielo que a medida que descendía comenzó a tomar la forma de un atemorizante wyvern.

―¡Sostente! ― grito Spike mientras apuraba el paso para descender.

En aquel momento los dos cazadores se encontraban vulnerables para un ataque directo del Rathalos y aunque Spike podía soportarlo, dudaba que su compañero corriera con su misma suerte.

Pronto el Rathalos voló estando a corta distancia de ambos cazadores, Spike hundió mas sus garras para evitar que la corriente de viento que provocaba cada aleteo del Rathalos, los empuje a una muerte segura.

Se vio nacer pequeñas llamas de fuego de la boca del Rathalos, estaba preparando un gran ataque, por lo visto tanta era su furia que ya no le importaba que su huevo saliera lastimado con el ataque.

La mente de Spike trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una forma de salvarse o escapar, no podía contrarrestar el fuego del Rathalos con su fuego porque no se encontraba en un buen ángulo, su cola estaba ocupada sosteniendo a Kaisune y aun le faltaba varios metros para llegar al suelo.

― _*Debe haber una salida, vamos Spike piensa*_

 _G_ _ **RA**_ _AAA_ _ **AH!**_

Aquel rugido distorsionado provino de la cueva y a los segundos una mancha azul se lanzo veloz por el risco cayendo sobre el Rathalos desestabilizando su vuelo y terminando ambos impactando contra el suelo.

El Rathalos se levanto pero el Velocidrome que fue el que lo tiro, se subió a su lomo y comenzó a hacerle heridas con sus filosas garras, el enorme wyvern rojo trataba de quitárselo de encimaba fallando inútilmente.

Spike lejos de asombrarse de que un animal más pequeño le dé pelea Rathalos, aprovecho el momento para bajar.

Una vez llego al suelo, libero a su compañero.

―Es momento de irnos ― dijo el dragón recibiendo un sí de parte de Kaisune.

Cuando abandonaron la zona el Rathalos por fin pudo quitarse de encima al Velocidrome, iba a alzar vuelo para seguir al par de cazadores pero algo lo sostuvo del cuello, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia abajo pudo ver que el Velocidrome tenía su mandíbula presionando con fuerza su cuello, el Rathalos comenzó a rugir al sentir como los dientes atravesaban sus escamas y llegaban a su piel, algo de por si imposible ya que las escamas de un Rathalos eran de las más duras de entre todos los monstruos.

Las escamas azules del Velocidrome comenzaron a tornarse negras y su cresta una vez anaranjada cambio a un color rojo oscuro.

La sangre comenzó a brotar del cuello del Rathalos que en un desesperado intento levanto su cabeza y comenzó a agitarla esperando que el Velocidrome negro lo soltara, lo cual paso pero arrancándole mucha de su carne en el proceso, solo era cuestión de segundos para que muera desangrado, el Rathalos puso una de sus patas sobre el Velocidrome que aun estaba en el suelo y sorprendentemente mostraba resistencia frente a la bestia voladora a pesar de verse sometida.

El Rathalos usando sus últimas fuerzas expulso una gran cantidad de fuego directo contra la bestia sometida que al sentir el calor de las llamas se retorció buscando un escape.

Poco a poco el Velocidrome dejo de moverse y el Rathalos paró de escupir su fuego, solo para ver a la bestia que lo había atacado botando humo por todo su cuerpo, lo había quemado completamente.

 _GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

El Rathalos victorioso lanzo un rugido al cielo, expandiendo sus alas pero pronto comenzó a tambalearse y cayó al costado de la criatura quemada. Los ojos del Rathalos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse mientras sentía como se extinguía su vida.

El Rathalos, una bestia tanto temida como respetada por muchos cazadores, había muerto a manos de otra criatura mucho más pequeña pero que poseía algo que le hizo ponerse a su mismo nivel… nadie llego a presenciar aquella pelea y era una lástima porque aquello era solo un presagio de lo que pasaría en futuro.

…

Era de noche en la aldea Kokoto pero no una noche tranquila, el ritmo de la música y las calles alumbradas llenas de pobladores y cazadores daba a entender que en aquella aldea se celebraba su aniversario número 200 desde que fue fundada.

Spike se encontraba parado frente a una estatua, más en concreto una estatua de su maestro que los pobladores de Kokoto construyeron en su honor. Nuestro amigo dragón ya se había divertido largo rato en el festival, le hizo recordar su primer festival de la aldea Yukumo, festival que desde aquella invasión no se ha vuelto a celebrar de nuevo, pese a que el gremio hacia el intento, la gente aun se sentía triste por recordar a aquellos que perdieron en ese momento.

― _*Aurian*_ ― pensó el dragón viendo la luna en todo su esplendor, solo esperaba que su primer amigo de este mundo se encontraba a salvo al lado de Kuronoi.

―Gracias ― Spike escucho a alguien hablar y cuando volteo su rostro se encontró a Kaisune viendo al igual que él la estatua de Satoru ― Y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie de lo que te paso y no es necesario que me des una explicación ya que me han enseñado a mí que las acciones de uno describen el tipo de persona que es, te arriesgaste para mantenerme a salvo y te agradezco mucho ― volteo a ver al dragón y extendió su mano mostrando una gran sonrisa ― espero que te pases más seguido a la aldea Spike, porque te has ganado un amigo.

El cazador de pelo verde correspondió al saludo, sin querer se había ganado un nuevo amigo y de una aldea lejana.

Ambos jóvenes eran observador a la distancia por el wyverian encargado de las misiones, ver a Spike le trajo gratos recuerdos de Satoru cuando era más joven, se notaba a leguas que era su aprendiz, sin embargo, el semblante del anciano cambio a uno preocupado.

Luego de que el cazador se pusiera mejor gracias al huevo que trajeron Spike y Kaisune, comenzó a relatar como en una de las misiones se topo con un Iodrome, una criatura que envenenaba a sus presas, no era nada fuera de lo común encontrarse con uno de esos y de hecho su veneno se podía contrarrestar tomando un simple antídoto, pero había algo diferente en aquel monstruo.

―Un Iodrome negro ― murmuro el viejo wyverian.

Los Iodrome eran de escamas rojas, pero según la descripción del cazador, aquel Iodrome con el que se topo era negro y luego de envenenarlo, la bestia huyo sin razón aparente. A los segundo el cazador sintió los efectos del veneno pero a pesar de que se tomo todos los antídotos que cargaba, nada pudo anular el veneno, razón por la cual tuvo que volver a la aldea sintiendo como sus energías poco a poco lo abandonaban.

Lo que les dijo el cazador fue tomado como una información altamente confidencial por el gremio de Kokoto y que solo ellos debían mantener, claro ellos y el encargado de las misiones.

El anciano sacudió mentalmente su cabeza, no era momento de preocuparse, nadie había muerto y aparte hoy era el aniversario de Kokoto, un día alegre para todos lo que vivían en aquella aldea.

De entre sus ropas saco un objeto rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo, sonrió al ver ese objeto entre sus manos y lentamente se acerco a donde estaba Spike y Kaisune.

…

Satoru se encontraba en su oficina acondicionada del gremio, si, oficina. Luego del accidente de la invasión se tuvo que reconstruir el Gremio de Yukumo desde sus cimientos, en el exterior parecía el mismo edificio pero por dentro había cambiado totalmente, ya no existía aquella enorme sala donde estaba una especie de trono donde se sentaba antes el Gran Cazador del Gremio, nunca le gusto ese modelo a Satoru así que lo convirtió en una pequeña y simple oficina donde el atendía los asuntos que le correspondía, el único que no estaba de acuerdo era el anterior Gran Cazador del Gremio que pese a lo que paso seguía con vida aquel wyverian adicto a la bebida, pero había perdido la movilidad de las piernas motivo por el cual se le había puesto un enfermero para que lo atienda, volviendo a lo de antes, el anterior Gran Cazador se opuso a la idea de Satoru diciendo que esa sala estuvo ahí por generaciones y que solo al entrar a ese lugar daba la sensación de poder y respeto que tenía el Gremio, sin embargo, Satoru argumento por aquel motivo no quería esa sala ya que cualquiera que entrara se sentiría intimidado y con lo ocurrido en Yukumo, lo menos que quería era intimidar a los mismos pobladores, el gremio si debe demostrar respeto, poder y admiración para el resto de las aldeas, pero con su propia aldea también debía demostrar lealtad, generosidad, amabilidad, honestidad pero lo más importante, amistad. Si solo querían dar a entender a los pobladores que el Gremio era lo más importante y también símbolo del poder absoluto de Yukumo, no serian muy diferentes de Yamato Chisaku. Satoru quería fortalecer los lazos con los pobladores, que no solo vean a los miembros del Gremio como la autoridad, sino también como sus amigos o familia.

Con aquel argumento, el anterior Gran Cazador acepto sin oponerse a la idea de Satoru de remodelar el Gremio, internamente el wyverian estaba alegre que los miembros hayan elegido a Satoru para que sea su sucesor y si él hubiera estado consiente, lo hubiera elegido igual.

 _Toc! Toc Toc!_

―Adelante ― dijo Satoru mientras revisaba sus papeles.

―Algo me decía que estabas aquí maestro.

Satoru levanto su rostro y frente a su escritorio vio a un sonriente Spike, el cazador errante se levanto y fue a recibirlo con un abrazo, estaba muy feliz de ver de nuevo a su aprendiz luego de un mes.

―¿Y, como te fue en Kokoto? ― pregunto contento Satoru.

―Uff no sé ni por donde comenzar ― dijo Spike sacudiéndose sus cabellos verdes.

―Bueno puedes sentarte y contármelo to…

―¡Me olvide de Yoko! ― Grito desesperado el dragón tomando por sorpresa a su maestro ― lo siento Satoru pero si no le aviso antes que llegue puede que se moleste, mas tarde le cuento todo con lujo de detalle ― el dragón iba a abandonar la oficina pero en eso recordó algo ― casi se me olvida, el encargado de las misiones de la aldea Kokoto le envía esto, ahora si me voy.

Spike se retiro dejando en el escritorio de Satoru un objeto rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo. El cazador de pelo blanco tomo el objeto y comenzó a rasgar el papel lentamente hasta por fin ver lo que tenia cubierto.

Una vez vio el contenido, sus labios se arquearon hacia arriba y sus ojos se humedecieron.

―No, gracias a ustedes por todo ― murmuro Satoru viendo un retrato dibujado de todos los pobladores de Kokoto incluido los del Gremio, posando frente a su estatua y llevando un cartel que decía [Gracias por todo Satoru Hiroshi]

Dejo su regalo en su escritorio al lado del gato dorado que tenía como adorno, era grato para él saber que su pueblo aun lo recordaba con cariño tanto como lo hacia él con ellos.

 _NYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

―¡CÁLMATE YOKO, EN LA CARA NO!

Los gritos de su aprendiz y su compañera Felyne llegaron hasta el Gremio, Satoru no sabía si reír o sentir pena por Spike, aunque para ser más sinceros mas sentía pena por su gato azulado Aoi, que según le dijo Jaiiro, Aoi soltó un comentario al aire que fue escuchado por Yoko a la cual no le agrado en absoluto lo que dijo, terminando con la mitad de las vidas de Aoi que ahora se encontraba estable en el hospital.

Lo que Jaiiro no le dijo a Satoru es que ese comentario que soltó Aoi era de que si Spike se enamoraba de alguna aldeana o cazadora de Kokoto, lo más seguro era que se quedara ahí de por vida iniciando su propia familia, ese fue el comentario que llego a los oídos de Yoko, de ahí en más el único que presencio la masacre fue Jaiiro que tomo como nota mental nunca mencionar algo que le molestara a Yoko a no ser que quisiera perder sus nueve vidas gatunas.

* * *

– _ **PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _fluttershy1765_ _:_ Gracias :D

 _Rath emblem:_ Je je je pues es grato ver que te alegre el día, sobre las mane6 al final deje algo sobre eso.

 _0megachaotic_ _:_ Es verdad y lo que viene después si que te va a gustar.

 _Gonzox–kun_ _:_ Para tu cumple o mi cumple :v

 _elias22:_ El siguiente sí que te gustara.

 _misery680:_ Jo jo jo no falta mucho para eso bro ;)

 _Anon:_ Si me dan permiso los autores de esos fic con gusto los traduces, claro con la ayuda de google traductor tambien :P

 _Guest:_ Lo pensare bro todo depende de si da permiso el autor.

 _jeffersongongora_ _:_ La violaciones a Spike es en el otro fic (El celo de la lord dragón) XD. Nada mejor que una dosis de amenazas para comenzar el día. La segunda temporada comenzara a lo grande men, créeme no te decepcionaras.

 _Melo:  
(Primer comentario): _Si ahora volviera al mundo de Equestria con 16 años, se mantendría con la misma edad (16 años) al llegar, ósea no cambia en nada su edad. _  
(Segundo comentario):_ Buscarle la lógica a un fic es como buscarle la quinta pata a un Felyne XD

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ Gracias men, para la caza acuática si que me tuve que esforzar para escribir y si te gusto pues cumplí mi misión XD. Ten mucho cuidado con que Yoko esté ahí a no ser que quieras acompañar a Aoi en el hospital :v

 _Shotmon:_ Te comprendo bro, yo también soy fanático de un fic que ocupa el primer puesto en mi top personal (Esta en mi perfil de Fanfiction), si hay forma media se vio por primera y última vez en el capitulo donde apareció Emiko Tanaka, saludos.

 _Shadow Darklight_ _:_ Siempre es grato leer tu comentario amigo. Oh si la segunda temporada será grande y está en mis planes que supere a la primera, sobre la mane6 al final diré algo que te puede interesar.

 _Tocachi–Greenpencil_ _:_ Me gusta aplicarle lógica a los fics (Aunque suene raro darle lógica a un fic :v) nadie puede aguantar tanto la respiración (A excepción de Randy que es de una raza acuática). Ese es el fin de todos y cada uno de mis fics, alegrar y entretener a la gente, dándoles un descanso de arduo día. No llego el PM :'(. Saludos y suerte bro.

 _selkova_ _:_ Nunca llegue a tener una caza acuática (No aparecían en los Monster Hunter de PSP y PS2) pero me puse a ver varios videos y si que se ve difícil. Los kinsectos aparecen en Monster Hunter 4 y yo estoy tomando la historia hasta el Monster Hunter 3rd de PSP, cuando tenga mi PS3 hay jugare como un desquiciado todo el día XD. Lee lo que está escrito al final de este capítulo, se que te interesara.

 _Deadly Ice 88_ _:_ Oh y te gustara lo que viene para el siguiente preludio, para más información ve al final de todo este capítulo.

 _Alvaro:  
(Primer comentario): _Aun estoy pensando en eso de las alas. Esa Yoko es una picarona 7w7. _  
(Segundo comentario):_ Un año en el Mundo de Monster Hunter seria un mes en Equestria así que lo dudo mucho.

 _Ant:_ Los monstruos al estar en un entorno que los beneficia hace más difícil su caza, eso quise dar a entender con el anterior capitulo. Oye esa pregunta nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza, dejarme pensarlo más tiempo a ver si se me ocurre algo. Saludos.

 _Noticias T.V:_ Ya hay mucho Fanservice para los lectores en los fics, es justo que las lectoras también tengan algo 7w7. JA JA JA anciano, esa esta buena, lastimosamente así es ese canoso de Steven.

– _ **FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Brianjhoan2003 (Wattpad) por prestarme su OC, si era Kaisune Colina. Sé que tendrán muchas dudas respecto al tipo de formato de escritura de este capítulo y bueno hubo dos motivos por el cual lo cambie. El primero era porque antes escribía muchos nombres por personajes nuevos que aparecían cada capítulo y no quería confundirlos con tantos, pero ahora ya saben quién es Satoru, Yoko, Aurian, Mina, Emiko, Ichiro, etc. Lo segundo es que escribir siempre los nombres al principio era tedioso y más cuando el capitulo era muy largo. Pero en si eso no afecta en nada a la lectura, miren les doy un ejemplo:

 _ **Spike:**_ _¡Ya no soy el Spike que conocieron antes, ahora soy un cazador les guste o no! – grito furioso, asustando a las que antes consideraba como sus amigas._

― _¡Ya no soy el Spike que conocieron antes, ahora soy un cazador les guste o no! ― grito furioso el dragón, asustando a las que antes consideraba como sus amigas._

 **The only 95:** Ven, no varía en nada… esperen… ¡Que acabo de poner como ejemplo!

[Jorge el curioso se lastimo a sí mismo. jpg]

 **The only 95:** Bueno el punto es que usare este formato a partir de ahora ya no van a aparecer personajes muy relevantes para la trama, antes de irme quisiera recomendarles seguir el fic de el _Noticiero de Fanfiction_ , se publican noticias de diversos autores (Yo incluido) sobre sus fics y también le hacen entrevistas, con eso dicho me despido yo soy The only 95, nos leemos luego… ¡Espere casi lo olvido! El próximo preludio tendrá algo que estoy seguro les interesara y no, no es lemon porque si escribo eso se que Steven me rostizara vivo :'v, en el siguiente preludio veremos el mundo de Equestria y a las mane6, como tomaron las cosas luego de la boda en que Celestia se entero de la desaparición de Spike así que reserven el 14 de Agosto porque ese día actualizare, ahora si me despido y no olviden dejar su comentario que no les cuesta nada, adiós.


	19. Preludio - parte 4 de 5

Comenzaba otro nuevo día en el pueblo de Ponyville el cual lucia muy tranquilo… de hecho demasiado, las caras de los pobladores no mostraban esa alegría desbordante que siempre tenían, los únicos que mantenían esa sonrisa eran los niños ponis que jugaban sin preocupación alguna.

Nos vamos a una tienda de postres mejor conocida como Sugar Cube Corner donde se encontraba una chica de pelo esponjoso color rosado atendiendo a unos clientes.

―Muchas gracias y vuelvan pronto ― dijo con una gran sonrisa, despidiéndose de los clientes.

Una vez la tienda estuvo vacía, el pelo esponjoso de la chica se volvió lacio y adquirió una coloración mas grisácea.

―Cuatro meses― musito tristemente Pinkie Pie.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde la desaparición del dragón y también de lo sucedido en la boda. La alegría tan característica en ella había disminuido después de todo lo que paso pero supo sobrellevarlo, fingiendo una sonrisa para todos sus conocidos, claro que dicha sonrisa no pasaba desapercibida por sus amigas.

 _´´¡_ _ **Se preocuparon mas por su felicidad que por él!´´**_

Esas palabras… le dolían en lo más profundo de su ser, se supone que su elemento era la risa, tenía la misión de alegrar a todos sus más allegados, pero falló al olvidarse del pequeño dragoncito, al cual ni siquiera invito a la vista del familiar de Lyra a pesar que él le ayudo. Ahora si es que volvía a aparecer Spike, ya no iba a asistir a ninguna de sus fiestas.

 _Tin!_

El sonido de la campana indicaba que alguien había entrado por la puerta, lo más seguro es que fuera un cliente por lo que rápidamente cubrió su tristeza con aquella falsa sonrisa… no sabía cuanto podía durar con esa mascara.

.

―¡Wow Rainbow, superaste esta vez tu propia marca! ― grito alegre Scootaloo al ver como su ídolo aterrizaba luego de ejecutar tres veces seguidas la Reinplosion Sónica.

―No es suficiente ― dijo simplemente la chica de pelo arcoíris elevándose de nuevo unos metros del suelo.

― _*Vaya que esta muy motivada para que se esté esforzando tanto estos meses*_ ― pensó orgullosa la niña de pelo morado.

― _*Cuatro meses*_ ― pensó Rainbow Dash con el ceño fruncido preparándose para ejecutar su mejor movimiento.

Lejos de sentirse triste, la pegaso mas se sentía frustrada y enojada, durante estos meses trataba de aplacar esos sentimientos entrenando hasta llegar al límite, pero aun así no era suficiente.

 _ **``¡Ustedes lo abandonaron!´´**_

Para ella que era el elemento de la lealtad, eso era como si lo huera traicionado, por eso se sentía frustrada, pero también enojada, en un principio con ella misma pero ahora ese enojo se había dirigido al dragón extraviado, ya que por su inmadurez de escapar de los problemas y no enfrentarlos o hablarlos, todas ellas estaban más que preocupadas… la más cercana a él había entrado en un cuadro de depresión preocupante.

―Idiota ― soltó Rainbow para luego lanzarse a hacer su Reinplosion Sónica.

Se había prometido a si misma que el día que apareciera el dragón, lo golpearía tan fuerte y le diría en su cara que el estado emocional de todas era por su culpa, antes que Celestia cumpliera lo que les había dicho ese día en la boda.

.

Una chica de lacio pelo rosado y alas amarillas se encontraba dándole de comer a los animales fuera de su casa, pero entonces unos leves golpes en sus rodillas llamaron su atención. Al voltear se encontró a su conejo Ángel reclamándole comida mientras sostenía su plato vacio.

―Espera un momento Ángel, termino de alimentarlos al resto de mis amigos y te atiendo ― otras patadas mas siguieron ― Aguarda por favor ― siguieron las patadas ― Ángel… no desesperes ― Las patadas se volvieron más fuertes ― ¡TE DIJE QUE ESPERES! ― Grito la chica ya fuera de sus casillas lanzándole "La Mirada" a su mascota.

El conejo al sentir la intensa mierda de su dueña se hizo bolita y comenzó a temblar de miedo. La chica alada al ver su error, cargo a su conejo y comenzó a acariciarlo con cariño.

―Lo siento Ángel… creo que ese entrenamiento de autoestima de ese minotauro ayudo demasiado ― dijo para sí misma la chica mientras bajaba al conejo y tomaba su plato vacio ― ahora mismo preparo tu comida.

Se fue a la cocina y saco unas zanahorias frescas que tenia a la mano. Mientras las pelaba el recuerdo de su conejo Ángel asustado hizo que su mente lo relacionara con su pequeño amigo escamoso.

―Cuatro meses ― murmuro Fluttershy.

De todas sus amigas, ella era la más sentimental, le afectaban las noticias fuertes y se asustaba fácilmente, el día de la boda no supo cómo se mantuvo consiente cuando fácilmente se podría haber desmayado del temor al ver la ira de su princesa.

 _``¡_ _ **Que no me hace pensar que también lo maltrataban!´´**_

Las palabras lastimaban, ella no era capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca, por algo era el elemento de la Amabilidad, cuidaba con cariño a todas las criaturas del bosque y se preocupaba por sus amigas… sin embargo paso por alto a su amigo dragón. En ese momento entendió que el maltrato no solo era físico, sino también emocional, eso la hizo sentir peor de lo que estaba.

Oyó un chillido y vio a Ángel asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, aun lucia temeroso el conejito.

―Ya pronto estará tu comi… ― sintió algo cayendo en su manos, al bajar la mirada noto que habían unas cuantas gotas en el dorso de su mano.

Sintió un suave toque en su pierna, era Ángel que le miraba preocupado.

―Ah, lo siento, es que me entro algo en el ojo ― Le mintió a su mascota ya que estaba llorando al recordar a su amigo Spike y lo que pasara después de que lo encuentren.

.

En Sweet Apple Acres, más específico en la zona donde se plantan los manzanos, encontramos a una chica rubia con un sombrero vaquero, parada frente a un robusto árbol de manzanas.

 _PAAM!_

Con un fuerte patada, remeció el árbol tirando los frutos rojos que yacían colgados en sus ramas, sin embargo, solo 2/3 de las manzanas cayeron.

Lejos de frustrarse o renegar, la chica campirana suspiro apoyándose en el árbol.

―Cuatro meses ― dijo para sí misma Applejack.

Para ella el trabajo en su granja era su pasión, no había nada mejor que levantarse en las mañanas y tirar todas las manzanas de una patada para sentirse llena de vida, no obstante estos meses el trabajo paso a ser solo un medio de distracción para mantener su cabeza ocupada.

 _``¡_ _ **Mienten, los amigos de verdad nunca harían eso!´´**_

Para la portadora de la Honestidad, mentir era como cometer el peor de los pecados, pero sus acciones para con el pequeño dragón solo hacían reforzar aquellas palabras que aun retumbaban en su mente. Para ella sus amigos eran como parte de su familia, apreciaba a su familia, para ella su familia era la prioridad número uno… ¿Entonces porque no hizo nada cuando supo de los problemas de Spike?

Se paro rápidamente y se fue a otro árbol para recolectar mas manzanas, le dolía aceptar la verdad y lo peor es que si Spike volvía… nunca podría enmendar su error.

.

En la Boutique Carrusel, se encontraba una chica de ropa elegante y un buen peinado cabello morado que, sentada en su escritorio con unas hojas y pincel, trataba con todas sus fuerzas a que la inspiración llegara para crear una nueva línea de ropa, pero por más que intentaba pensar, ni una idea se le ocurría.

Decidió tomar un descanso, relajarse un poco para despejar su mente, pero apenas quito sus ojos de las hojas, estos se posaron en un maniquí el cual en su cuello tenía un hermoso collar con un rubí en forma de corazón como pieza central.

―Cuatro meses ― Soltó Rarity.

Ella sentía en gran parte que era su culpa de que el dragón desapareciera, sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, sin embargo, solo lo vio como un tierno niño que vivía su primer enamoramiento pasajero, ella también lo tubo a esa edad, por eso trataba de desviar de tema cuando él parecía querer confesarse, no quería romperle el corazón a un niño tan dulce y noble como él. Se merecía alguien mejor y de su edad para que experimente como es debido el romance infantil.

 _´´¡_ _ **De seguro se aprovechan de ese cariño para obligarlo a hacer tareas!´´**_

Una daga imaginaria atravesó el corazón de la portadora de la Generosidad al recordar aquellas palabras, que ella sabían era verdad. Siempre pidiéndole favores al dragón aprovechándose conscientemente de que él estaba flechado por ella. Al principio eran favores pequeños como acompañarle a ciertos lugares a cargar sus cosas no muy pesadas, pero con el tiempo y la insistencia del dragón por ayudar, le daba tareas que de por si no eran actas para un niño, fue tan ciega para no darse cuenta que ya no lo trataba como un amigo, sino como un sirviente.

Rarity se paró de su asiento y se acerco al maniquí con la joya, acaricio delicadamente el rubí recordando aquella tierna sonrisa del dragón al entregárselo.

―No lo merezco ― musito con pena.

La codicia de los dragones era muy bien conocida, era una de sus características destacables, sin embargo Spike demostró una inmensa Generosidad con aquel regalo, una Generosidad que ni la portadora de ese elemento podía llegar a igualar.

―Lo siento Spike Waiky ― Quería llorar porque ya era muy tarde para disculparse y ella lo sabía muy bien, se lo dejo muy en claro Celestia el día de la boda a todas sus amigas.

.

No ubicamos ahora en Golden Oak, la biblioteca de Ponyville la cual estaba sumergida en un profundo silencio

 _Paam!_

De pronto una de las puertas de los cuartos del segundo piso se abrió y de ella salió una chica de pelo de dos tonalidades de morado, pero esta chica lucia muy demacrada, con unas muy notorias ojeras, el cabello alborotado así como lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, claro signo de que había estado llorando por quien sabe cuánto.

Una vez que la chica salió de su cuarto, bajo por las escaleras y encontró la sala de la biblioteca hecha un desastre con libros amontonados en pilas y hojas tiradas por todas partes.

El desequilibro emocional de la chica le hizo imaginar una figura translucida de un pequeño niño escamoso con un cola de dragón.

― _No te preocupes Twilight, tu asistente numero uno se encargara de limpiar ―_ Dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa y se agacho para tomar uno de los libros del piso, pero en eso se desvaneció en el aire.

La chica agito con desesperación su cabeza, otra vez su mente le torturaba imaginando que Spike estaba presente, por lo que se dirigió rápido a la cocina para comer algo y volver a su cuarto a acostarse en su cama.

― _¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?_ ― Ahí estaba de nuevo el dragón con un delantal rosado y sosteniendo una cuchara de madera, regándole una radiante sonrisa.

La chica unicornio no lo soporto mas y se fue corriendo al segundo, hasta que se detuvo cerca a una de las puertas de los cuartos.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y pronto su mente se vio invadida de diversos recuerdos con el dragón, solo haciéndola sentir más culpable de lo sucedido.

―Cuatro meses ― musito con gran pesar Twilight.

La que más sufrió estos meses fue ella. Luego de volver de la boda, se encerró en su biblioteca llorando todas las noches, sus amigas habían intentado animarla pero apenas si podían sacarla de su cuarto.

 _ **´´Él confiaba en ti, yo… confiaba en ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque´´**_

Creía que no había nada peor que fallarle a su mentora, pero estos meses descubrió que si existía algo peor y ese era fallarle a su amigo… su primer amigo.

–Flashback:

En los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, caminaba una asustada Twilight Sparkle de 10 años de edad. Hoy era su primera clase privada con la princesa Celestia, pero estaba tan emocionada de entrar por primera vez al castillo que se quedo admirando las esculturas, pinturas y vitrales que adornaban la pared sin darse cuenta que uno de los sirvientes que la guiaba a los aposentos de la Princesa, la dejaba atrás.

La desesperación y el miedo comenzaron a apoderarse de la niña la cual con sus manos cubrió su rostro tratando inútilmente de no llorar, sin embargo, se podían ver las primeras lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

 _Sniff! Sniff! Sniff!_

―¿Por qué lloras?

Quito las manos de su rostro al oír una suave voz. Una vez se seco los ojos con las mangas de su polo, vio a un niño más pequeño que ella.

―¿Estás bien? ― pregunto preocupado el niño. La niña al ver mejor su rostro pudo notar escamas en sus mejillas, así como algo largo que se movía en su espalda.

― _*Un dragón*_ ― pensó al percatarse que eso de atrás era su cola, pero ella lejos de asustarse, sintió curiosidad por aquellas criaturas que leía en sus libros de fantasía que los describían como seres salvajes y aterradores, no obstante el dragón frente a ella lucia completamente opuesto a lo descrito en los libros, aunque podría jurar que vio a este dragón en alguna parte.

―¿Por qué llorabas, te has lastimado? ― volvió a preguntar el dragón al ver que la niña se había tranquilizado.

Lo que dijo el niño hizo recordar a Twilight el estado en el que se encontraba, otra vez volvieron a ellas las ganas de llorar.

―Yo me perdí por distraerme con… _"sniff"_ uno de los que trabajaban el castillo me guía a… _"sniff"_ ahora ella se decepcionara de mi por llegar tarde _"sniff"._

Los lloriqueos de Twilight apenas dejaban entender lo que decía, el pequeño niño escamoso al ver que de nuevo se ponía triste la niña quiso animarla, pero no se le ocurría como.

― _*¡Eso es!*_ ― grito en su mente cuando por fin se le ocurrió una idea ― Ven conmigo ― Tomo la mano de la niña y la guio al único lugar que posiblemente la pueda animar.

Unos minutos recorriendo los pasillos por fin llegaron al lugar que el dragón tenía en mente.

―Es la biblioteca del castillo ― pronuncio atónita la niña unicornio al ver los miles de estantes llenos de libros.

―Mamá siempre dice que después de un largo día, un libro siempre le sube el ánimo ― repitió el dragón de lo que había escuchado de su madre ― Dime te gusta… ¿Ah? ― soltó al percatarse que no había nadie a su lado.

―¡Oh estas son las crónicas de los exploradores pegasos, también están las odas de Equestria, la leyenda de la yegua en la Luna y los cantares de la antigüedad! ― resaltaba llena de alegría Twilight al reconocer los libros en los estantes pero su emoción crecía al ver títulos de libros que no había leído y estaba ansiosa por leer.

―¿Te gustan los libros? ― pregunto curioso el dragón.

―¿Me gustan? ¡Yo los amo, cada libro tiene una historia, conocimiento y nuevos descubrimientos disponibles para cualquier poni. Los libros son lo mas importante en este mundo…! ― se detuvo de continuar hablando de su pasión por los libros al sentir la mirada del dragón.

Twilight agacho la mirada y se cohibió a sí misma, cuando hablaba de los libros frente a niños de su edad, estos le miraban raro o hasta incluso le llamaban ratón de biblioteca, por tal razón nunca había tenido un amigo y ya se había convencido que la amistad no era para ella.

―Debes ser muy inteligente ― agrego emocionado el dragón sorprendiendo a Twilight ― Yo todavía no se leer pero mamá en sus días libre me lee alguno de sus libros, si tu leíste todos esos libros significa que eres muy inteligente ¡Eso es asombroso!

Twilight se sonrojo con las palabras del dragón, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso.

―Oh verdad olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Spike, tengo cuatro años y vivo aquí con mi mamá ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Twilight Sparkle, tengo diez años ― se presento con un poco de timidez.

―Podrías leerme alguno de eso libros por favor ― le pidió el dragón poniendo unos ojos de cachorro.

Twilight acepto gustosa y cogió el libro que más le gustaba el cual era de los elementos de la armonía. Se la paso ese día en la biblioteca leyéndole el libro al dragón que atentamente escuchaba lo que decía la niña, ninguno de los dos se percato de la princesa asomándose en la entrada de la biblioteca, viendo feliz como su hijo y su alumna compartían un tierno momento, esperaba que pronto naciera un hermosa amistad.

Ya más tarde la princesa Celestia hizo acto de presencia, sorprendiendo a Twilight cuando le dijo que Spike era el dragón que había salido del huevo el día del examen y también que Celestia lo había adoptado como su hijo.

–Fin del Flashback:

Twilight se percato que estaba apoyada en la puerta que daba al cuarto de Spike, sintió un fuerte impulso por entrar, aun sabiendo que eso le traería más dolor, al final no pudo evitarlo y giro el pomo de la puerta.

El cuarto vacio y silencioso, apenas tenía una cama y un pequeño librero donde se encontraban los comics del dragón y unos que otros escasos libros.

La portadora de la magia avanzo lentamente hasta llegar a la cama donde se sentó, miro alrededor del cuarto, había sido muy escasas las veces que entro a la habitación de Spike, sin embargo, recordaba aquella vez que el dragón la había invitado a entrar, claro que no de la manera que ella quisiera.

–Flashback:

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville, el sol elevado por la princesa hacia lucir este día más hermoso que cualquiera de otros días, los pájaros cantaban y una fresca brisa primaveral incitaba a muchos a abandonar sus casas para disfrutar de este esplendido día… bueno todos a excepción de Twilight que se encontraba en medio de la sala con torres de libros a su alrededor, eran nuevos ejemplares que había mandado ayer la Princesa Celestia para abastecer la biblioteca de Ponyville.

En el segundo piso se oyeron unas series de pasos apresurados y pronto se rebeló que era Spike que bajaba alegre ya que al despertar y ver el hermoso día por la ventana de su cuarto, decidió salir a disfrutar y quién sabe, tal vez hoy podría lograr conquistar el corazón de su amada.

―Hola Twilight ― paso de largo de su amiga que estaba inmersa en su lectura ― voy salir y si me necesitas estaré en el parque o donde Rari…

 _ACHU!_

El estornudo lo hizo callar, escucho como alguien sorbía su nariz para otra vez sumergirse en un profundo silencio.

―¡Hey, estaba leyendo eso! ― Reclamo Twilight cuando alguien le había quitado su libro.

―Otra vez te amaneciste leyendo ― le reclamo el niño escamoso.

―Tengo que leer los nuevos libros para saber en qué estantes clasificarlos ― respondió con una voz un poco débil la portadora de la amistad.

 _ACHU!_

Otro estornudo y sorbido de la nariz se hicieron presente, solo haciendo que el dragón frunciera el ceño.

―Vez, ahora te resfriaste porque ni siquiera te abrigaste.

―Yo no me resfrié ― se paró rapidamente para demostrar su punto pero en eso sintió un fuerte mareo y sus piernas perdieron sus fuerzas haciéndola caer, por suerte Spike estuvo cerca para impedir que se fuera de cara contra el suelo.

Al tener el cuerpo de su amiga muy apegado al suyo no pudo evitar avergonzarse, no obstante dejo esa vergüenza de lado al sentir que el cuerpo de Twilight estaba muy caliente, toco su frente con sus manos y ahí sus sospechas se reafirmaron.

―Estas con fiebre, será mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto ― Twilight simplemente asintió al sentir una inmensa fatiga.

Spike con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado, ayudando a su amiga a caminar, llegaron al segundo piso. El dragón planeaba dejar a su amiga en su cuarto para que reposara, pero al abrir la puerta.

―¡Por Celestia, Twilight no puedes ser más ordenada! ― le reprocho al ver que su cuarto estaba lleno de libros hasta incluso en su misma cama.

―Solo muévelos un poco y déjame en mi cama ― musito la unicornio sintiendo que todo el mundo le daba vueltas.

―Nada de eso, lo más seguro es que te pondrás a leer mientras estas echada, te conozco, lo que ahora necesitas es reposo ― le ordeno el dragón cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Twilight.

Casi arrastrándola porque la chica ya apenas tenía fuerzas, se la llevo a su habitación donde la ayudo a acostarse con cuidado en su cama, luego esponjo la almohada y la coloco debajo de su cabeza.

―Muy bien, traeré unos paños húmedos y te preparare una sopa de verduras, solo pido que descanses ― Twilight asintió y con eso Spike salió más tranquilo a preparar todo para ayudar a su amiga.

–Fin del Flashback:

Todo ese día Spike se dedico a cuidarla, bien pudo dejarla en la biblioteca leyendo sus libros y empeorando mas su salud o simplemente dejarla en su cama y largarse, pero no, el dragón estuvo a su lado en todo momento, cambiando el paño húmedo de su frente cuando se calentaba o hasta dándole el mismo la sopa cuchara por cuchara, incluso trajo una silla donde se durmió para hacerle compañía en la noche, desperdicio un hermoso día, todo para cuidarle a ella.

Twilight se acostó en la cama y abrazo con fuerza la almohada al recordar todo lo que había hecho Spike y al final como ella había correspondido a su amistad apartándolo de sus viajes, casi nunca diciéndole un gracias por las tareas domesticas que hacía en la biblioteca o por último, poner sus problemas y de sus amigas sobre los de Spike, aun sabiendo que era visto como un monstruo por la gran mayoría de los pobladores de Ponyville.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ― repitió restregando su rostro lloroso en la almohada del dragón.

Su amigo, su primer amigo, puede que nunca le perdonara lo que había hecho, pero tenía la esperanza que si hablaba con él, que si le explicaba todo y le decía lo importante que era para ella, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría recuperar su amistad, sin embargo, lo que había prometido su mentora mataba todas sus esperanzas de volver a estar con su amigo, porque si de algo estaba completamente segura Twilight era que Celestia siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

…

Muy lejos de ahí, en el castillo de Canterlot se encontraba Celestia en sus aposentos, mirando unas fotos con nostalgia.

―Hermana ― por la puerta del cuarto entro la princesa Luna con un semblante triste ― volvieron mis soldados que envié a los limites de Equestia… no encontraron rastro de él ― Celestia no respondió, simplemente se quedo ahí mirando las fotos en silencio ― Lo siento ― bajo la cabeza apenada ― debí… debí decirte de su desaparición un primer momento pero… pero el estado en que te encontrabas… yo creí… creí que era mejor si te lo ocultaba… yo… soy una mala hermana, ni siquiera merezca que…

Luna guardo silencio al sentir el abrazo de su hermana mayor que la tomo por sorpresa.

―No estoy enojada contigo Luna, tu no tuviste la culpa, al contrario aprecio de que te hayas preocupado por mi y tu tomaras cartas en el asunto de la desaparición de mi hijo ― Celestia rompió el abrazo y se separo de su hermana ― Además ese día deje que mis emociones me controlaran y dije cosas muy hirientes.

–Flashback:

― **¡QUE LE HICIERON A MI HIJO!** ― Grito una furiosa Celestia que tenia fuego en vez de cabello y de sus ojos emanaba un aura de color anaranjado.

Las chicas así como los invitados se aterraron al ver la ira de su Princesa, algo que nunca pensaron presenciar.

― **¡Desde hace cuanto escapo!** ― Exigió saber la princesa.

―Ese día que vinimos a Canterlot, en la reunión donde estaba usted y todos los ponys famosos ― dijo con temor Pinkie Pie.

―¡ **Se preocuparon mas por su felicidad que por él! ―** Recordó como las portadoras con grandes sonrisas convivían con la mayoría de ponis cuando ella sintió en ese momento una angustia en su corazón.

―No sabíamos que él iba a escapar, de otra forma le hubiéramos dejado acompañarnos ― dijo Rainbow Dash empeorando el asunto.

― **¡Ustedes lo abandonaron!** ― La furia de Celestia creció, Twilight le había dicho que Spike no podía venir porque tenía que hacer unas cosas pendientes, ósea que su mejor alumna le había mentido.

―No aban… abandonaríamos nunca a Spike, noso… nosotras lo queremos mucho ― dijo temerosa Fluttershy usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse del pánico.

―¡ **Que no me hace pensar que también lo maltrataban!** ― Aquel grito casi rompe los vitrales de la sala del trono.

―Tampoco lo maltratamos, es nuestro amigo ― dijo con convicción Applejack.

―¡ **Mienten, los amigos de verdad nunca harían eso! ―** Soltó con desprecio la princesa.

―Si somos sus amigas, nos quiere mucho y siempre es muy serviciar ― Dijo Rarity en un intento de dar a entender que si eran amigas del dragón.

―¡ **De seguro se aprovechan de ese cariño para obligarlo a hacer tareas!** ― Vio como la portadora de la generosidad desvió la mirada, eso hizo enfurecer aun mas a Celestia al descubrir que estaba en lo cierto.

―Princesa… yo… ― dijo Twilight mirando a todos lados sin saber que decirle a su mentora.

― **Él confiaba en ti, yo… confiaba en ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque** ― Le dijo aquello a su alumna, luego miro al resto de las portadoras con el ceño fruncido ― **Me decepcionaron, tanto a mí como a los elementos que ustedes representan y aunque quisiera castigarlas, lo que han hecho por Equestria les libra de cualquier castigo** ― Las portadoras alzaron su mirada esperanzadas que su Princesa se apiadara de ellas ― **Sin embargo, por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo Spike, yo les prometo que una vez que lo encuentre, se quedara conmigo en Carterlot y jamás, repito, jamás volverán a verlo o hablar con él.**

–Fin del Flashback:

―Siempre creí que él era feliz hermana ― soltó Celestia sintiendo como el corazón se le estrujaba ― Cada vez que venía al castillo con Twilight tenía una gran sonrisa y me relataba con alegría su vida en Ponyville… debía haber visto que algo andaba mal.

―Nadie podía haber previsto esto ― trato de hacerle sentir mejor Luna.

―Pero aun así, debí estar más para él, apenas si tenía tiempo para mi hijo, tener todo un reino que manejar me hizo perderme sus cumpleaños, ver como crecía y si de verdad era feliz, incluso con el tiempo deje de enviarle cartas para preguntarle como se encontraba, fui ciega hermana ― Luna bajo la cabeza lamentándose no estar presente en esos momentos donde podía haber ayudado a su hermana a aliviar la carga de controlar todo un reino ― Pero cuando encuentren a mi hijo, hare las cosas correctamente, como debieron haber sido desde un principio, lo presentare a todo el reino como mi hijo y vivirá en el castillo educándose para ser un príncipe.

―¿No crees que los concejales se oponga? ― Pregunto Luna ya que sabía que esos Ponys se opondrían a que su futuro príncipe sea un dragón.

―Sabes que es lo gracioso de ese día de la boda ― Luna negó con la cabeza ― Que la mayoría de invitados era ponys de alto estratos sociales y entre ellos se encontraba los concejales, digamos que al verme en ese estado dudo que quieran llevarme la contraria.

Luna sonrió internamente al imaginarse la cara de asustados de esos ponys que ahora debían de pensar dos veces antes de hablar mal del hijo dragón de su hermana, aunque sí que el miedo a Celestial enojada había infundido en el resto de invitados porque sorprendentemente todos guardaron silencio de los sucedido en ese momento, en los periódicos solo salía de la invasión de los Changelings, nada más.

―Y que hay de Twilight y sus amigas, ¿las perdonaras algún día? Estos meses las pesadillas las atacaban constantemente y he tenido que intervenir, pero con quien más trabajo tuve fue con tu alumna Twilight ― Luna sintió la mirada de su hermana, lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa ― no las estoy defendiendo ni nada si es lo que crees hermana.

Celestia suspiro suavemente al recordar a las portadoras.

―Como madre no puedo perdonarlas por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo, tampoco les dejare verlo ni hablar con él ― dijo seriamente ― sin embargo ― Su mirada se suavizo ― si mi hijo algún día me pide hablar con ellas, se lo permitiré, claro conmigo presente.

Luna sonrió al ver que su hermana a pesar de ser firme y justa, también era piadosa.

―Dejare que mis soldados tomen un descanso antes de retornar con la búsqueda.

―Gracias Luna, por todo ― Dijo Celestia regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

Luna se retiro dejando a Celestia que otra vez volvió a ver las fotografías que contenían imágenes de ella cargando a un pequeño bebe dragón en sus brazos.

―Ya pasaron cuatro meses… por favor vuelve hijo mío.

* * *

– _ **PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _max208:_ Es verdad, hablando de ese fic ya se me ocurrió como continuarlo, ahora solo tengo que plasmarlo, espero que se este año XD. Por suerte aprobé todos los cursos este ciclo de la universidad :D. Hasta luego bro.

 _Tocachi–Greenpencil_ _:_ De no ser por Steven hubiera escrito Lemon :'v. El comienzo fue el primer fic que escribir aun que en el principio tenía muchos errores ortográficos, me he tomado mi tiempo para corregirlo todo, dale una leída no te arrepentirás ;). Oh men, las cosas apenas acaban de comenzar y hay algo más profundo en ese estado oscuro que entran las bestias. Ya respondí tu PM, suerte amigo.

 _Rath emblem:_ Espero que este preludio este a tus expectativas amigo :)

 _Gonzox–kun_ _:_ Y pronto el hype crecerá cuando inicie la segunda temporada XD.

 _elias22:_ A ver soldado, FIRME, DESCANSO Y A LEER!... XD No me pude resistir, descuida bro el fic aun estará aquí para que lo puedas leer… a no ser que me entre las ganas de eliminarlo de Fanfiction y Wattpad :v

 _Melo:  
_ _(Primer comentario):_ Ya había pensado en eso, pero cuando se levante se que me molera a golpes :'v. Sobre las alas me estoy inclinando por el no. Si sobrevivieron pero su culpa las carcome por dentro, bye. _  
(Segundo comentario):_ Y le atinaste amigo XD.

 _fluttershy1765_ _:_ Gracias por tu comentario :)

 _LA ONU:_ No, solo con las chicas rudas y malas, y también con los trajes de maid XD. Espero que el placebo dure lo suficiente para que no me amenacen :'v.  
PD: Mi héroe favorito de Dota 2 es Undying, es con el que más juego y me encanta su historia, lastimosamente no es el más popular del juego, pero aun así le hice un homenaje creando un pequeño fic one-shot.

 _Alvaro:_ Sabias que cuando las gatas maúlla mucho es porque entran en celo y llaman a una pareja… es dato nada más XD. Espero te gustara este preludio bro. Oye a la ONU no le gusta eso… aunque técnicamente Spike sigue teniendo 13 años en el mundo de Equestria 7w7.  
PD: Solo tengo que fingir mi muerte, cambiarme de nombre y mudarme a otro país :v

 _Esqueltico:_ Esta tan cerca que puedo saborearla. Jpg XD Ya sabemos cómo les va a las mane6 y a la princesa, espero te agradara este preludio.

 _Shotmon:_ Az traxendido todo conozimiento umano conoxido :v. Dejando la broma de lado, ya vimos como reacciono Celestia ante la desaparición de su hijo, menos mal no existe la magia en Monster Hunter porque si no ya Yoko estaría lanzándole maldiciones a todas las chicas de la aldea XD. Gracias bro y yo te aconsejo no fumar Reviews, un amigo mío me guio por el mal camino :'v.

 _Killer68:_ Concuerdo contigo, Steven es un aguafiestas, bueno contestare tus preguntas bro.  
1-Yo diría lo segundo, me gusta dejar en suspenso a mis lectores 7u7.  
2-Habra más de todo, a excepción del Lemon, no creo poder matar a Steven porque él tiene poderes y yo no… pero cuando inicie la segunda temporada de mi otro fic de EL COMIENZO, todos mis OCs incluyéndolo a él se irán de mi casa y yo seré libre para escribir lo que quiera 7w7.  
3-Si, eso planeo, aunque sobre el ultimo aun lo estoy pensando.  
Gracias bro y bueno la anterior escritura me era muy complicada a la hora de corregir, pero aun así no sentirás ninguna diferencia. Saludos amigo.  
PD: Veré que puedo hacer y viva el harem.  
(Contesta Steven): Ya uno no puede ser la voz de la razón sin que lo quieran matar.

 _selkova_ _:_ Por mí no te preocupes bro, yo seguiré actualizando. En eso te debo dar la razón los Velocidrome son unos hdp. Yo gritaría como fangirl si el fic que llevo esperando como dos años se llegara a actualizar XD.  
Los dragones mandan, quién no adore a los dragones no tiene alma. Según leí en la sinopsis de los capítulos filtrados de la actual temporada de MLP, dicen que en un capitulo conoceremos al padre de Spike, espero no nos estén vendiendo humo hasbro :'v.

 _Vegeto ssj:_ Con el guion me ahorro mucho tiempo en poner cada vez los nombres, respondiendo a tus preguntas.  
1-Ya no va a aparecer en los preludios, pero si va a aparecer en la segunda temporada, no te dire cuando para no arruínate la sorpresa ;)  
2-Apenas tengo una PS2 y un PSP :'v, y ni siquiera mi PC es decente para comprármelo por Steam y jugarlo, solo me queda ver los gameplay por youtube y llorar en una esquina :'v. Acá en Perú los juegos de PS4 te cuestan un ojo de la cara.  
3-La respuesta es obvia, armaría mi Harem de ponys :v… pero si te soy sincero… iría al reino grifo a buscar a mi pajarita (Gilda) y conquistarla… que te puedo decir, me enamore de esa grifo desde la primera vez que la vi :3  
Espero haber respondido tus dudas men.  
(Contesta Steven): Todo porque no le dejo escribir lemon al clopero de mi escritor.  
PD: Por esa bromita el capitulo dos de la segunda temporada de Spike The Hunter tardara un año en salir :v

 _misery680:_ Yo diría que fue lo segundo XD. El último preludio será una sorpresa.

 _El solitario:_ Tengo que esperar que la inspiración llegue, hay que esperar :v

 _jeffersongongora_ _:_ La de ser violado por dragonas es la fantasía de uno de mis amigos que también es escritor XD. Nadie sospecharía que aquellas amenazas vienen de una Felyne, sino más bien de una cazadora locamente enamorada de Spike. Katsumi Kishaba se llama la gemela, y en realidad Emiko no es la ex de Satoru porque nunca llego a decirle directamente que la amaba y quería que fuera su novia, puta que sad :'v… pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si se confesaba antes de que ella se convirtiera en una asesina?... Te lo dejo a tu imaginación 7w7. Descuida men habrá más de una chica pero paciencia, eso es todo lo que te pido.

 _CrisKakis:_ Con todo lo que hablamos en whatsapp me doy cuenta XD. Lo de Mina aun no lo muestro para captar más el interés de los lectores, así mismo con Aurian. Siento pena por las mane6 pero no es recomendable hacer enojar a una madre, oye aun quiero leer más de tu fic, el capitulo de Darkside no fue suficiente para mi, quiero ver al Crisk y como hará para presentar su nueva relación frente a AJ y Twi 7w7.

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ Que tal bro, por suerte termine ese capítulo a tiempo porque si no ya tendría a una turba furiosa rodeando mi casa XD. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, bueno no por ahora :v Saludos bro.

 _Ant:_ Bueno hay que ponerse en los zapatos de Celestia, manejar a todo un Reino prácticamente consume todo su tiempo y aparte ella creía que Spike estaba bien al cuidado de su alumna, ahora le quitaron esa venda y se dio cuenta de la verdad, lo tratara de enmendar como toda buena madre. Pero tu enojo es comprensible bro. Saludos a ti también.

 _Deadly Ice 88_ _:_ Yoko marca su territorio como toda hembra alfa pero aun no se enfrenta cara a cara con la gemela 7w7. Gracias por el comentario bro, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 _Shadowstorm:_ Ya estamos 14 de agosto, vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido. Ni Celestia es tan cruel como para matarlas XD. Respondiendo a tus preguntas.  
1-Depende para cuanto da la historia.  
2-Oh si men, de que habrá más sangre y peleas, si lo habrá y el primer encuentro de la mane6 con Spike será impactante, en todos los sentidos que pueda adquirir esa palabra.  
3-Si lo hará, pero para eso falta mucho.  
4-En el inicio de la segunda temporada daré una descripción muy detallada de él.  
No soy vago… bueno no tanto :v, la verdad es que más depende de la inspiración cuando llega… aunque algo me dice que para la segunda temporada van a llover las amenazas por demorarme :'v. Gracias bro y cuídate tu también.

 _Shadow Darklight_ _:_ Que tal amigo. Si, algunas cosas no mostré porque si no se iba a alargar el capitulo y como estaba escribiendo contra reloj decidí acortar algunas partes que no aportaban nada. Spike aun no supera del todo el rechazo pero aun así no es el mismo dragoncito temeroso que llego a ese mundo.  
Yo tampoco odio a las mane6 por eso en este preludio me metí muy a fondo en el cómo reaccionarían después del accidente de la boda, afectando a cada una de distinta manera. Oh Yoko si que la tendrá más difícil adelante y si no se confesó con Spike es por un motivo que lo sabemos más adelante.  
Soy impredecible bro, solo eso te puedo decir. Cuídate y saludos.

 _Noticias T.V:_ Dudo que Steven quiera matar al tu reportero solo por un simple comentario XD… a mi por otro lado me repite cada día que me matara si subo aunque sea un poco de Lemon :'v. Espero te guste este preludio. Saludos y que te vaya bien ;)

– _ **FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bien amigos he aquí el penúltimo preludio, cada vez estamos más cerca de la segunda temporada, espero les haya gustado este cuarto preludio y por si se olvidaban, el tiempo en el mundo de Monster Hunter avanza doce veces más rápido que en Equestria, ósea que un mes en Equestria equivale a un año en Monster Hunter. Bueno eso es todo y me despido porque ya mañana comenzara el Internacional de Dota 2 (Donde dicen que se revelara a un nuevo héroe durante el torneo) y aprovechare en verlo porque el 20 vuelvo a la universidad :'v. No olviden dejar su comentario, yo soy The only 95, nos leemos el 14 de Septiembre, bye.


	20. Preludio - parte 5 de 5

En un campo lleno de hielo hasta donde podía llegar la vista, corría un cazador de armadura plateada con escamas rojas y unas muy pronunciadas hombreras, así mismo con un casco con una especie de cresta en el, en su espalda portaba su arma.

El cazador se detuvo, escondiéndose detrás de un gran bloque de hielo, respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de estar corriendo por quien sabe cuánto.

 _ **GRAAAAAAAA!**_

Aquel rugido sepulcral lo hizo volver en sí, desenvainando su arma que era una katana con una hoja curveada y en el lado sin filo tenias metales de color cian oscuro.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a escuchar pisadas que segundo a segundo se oían más fuertes, claro indicativo que aquella criatura estaba pronto a llegar a su ubicación.

El cazador comenzó a temblar, no por el miedo, si no porque el aire se había vuelto más frio, mucho más de lo normal y eso que él se encontraba rodeado de nieve y hielo.

 _CRASH!_

El cazador logro alejarse justo a tiempo en el que bloque de hielo fue hecho añicos con un simple zarpazo de aquella bestia que lo seguía.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y forzó su vista para tratar de ubicar al monstruo en aquella espesa niebla helada que bloqueaba su vista, si quería mantenerse con vida, tendría que evitar un ataque sorpresa.

De pronto de la neblina, dos ojos rojos como la sangre aparecieron, inmovilizando al cazador el cual se quedo quieto vislumbrado aquellos ojos bestiales, cualquier mínimo error le costaría la vida.

 _ **GRAAAAAAAA!**_

La criatura arremetió velozmente y el cazador apenas logro esquivarlo haciéndose hacia un lado, sin embargo, su brazo y pierna izquierda se entumecieron, esa criatura emanaba un gran frio a su alrededor que sin necesidad de tocarte, ya te afectaba con tal de estar cerca.

―Demonios ― murmuró el cazador reacio a caer en aquel momento solo por sus extremidades entumecidas.

Un tipo de ruido diferente en la neblina le llamo la atención, solo bastaron unos segundos para saber que era.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se puso de pie, pero aun así su pierna como su brazo izquierdo, temblaban.

Una especie de aura negra comenzó a asomarse por la neblina helada, tenía que saltar si quería evadir el ataque, pero con sus extremidades izquierdas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para impulsarlo, así que giro rápidamente 180 grados, con su pierna derecha y la punta de su katana hundida un poco en la nieve, se impulso saltando hacia un lado esquivando por apenas un metro.

Aquel ataque había dispersado la niebla a un radio de 20 metros a la redonda, pero en su lugar dejo un camino de pilares de hielo que se alzaban poco a poco hasta tener la altura de una casa de dos pisos, sin embargo había algo fuera de lo común en estos hielos y era que tenían un color negruzco.

―No ahora ― gruñó desesperado el cazador ya que la punta de su katana había quedado atrapada en el hielo negro, y por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarla.

 _ **GRAAAAAAAA!**_

Ahora con la niebla dispersada, se podía ver al monstruo que lo atacaba el cual era un Barioth pero en vez del característico color blanco que poseían aquellas especies, este era negro con colmillos de color purpura oscuro, al igual que las espinas al final de su cola.

La criatura comenzó a acercarse lentamente al cazador que trataba inútilmente de sacar la punta de su katana del hielo.

 _Crack!_

Lo bueno fue que el cazador por fin pudo sacar su katana, lo malo es que solo tenía la mitad de ella, ya que la otra parte se había quedado en el hielo.

El Barioth salto para caer encima del cazador, pero este último rodo por debajo logrando esquivarlo, sin embargo no pudo evitar recibir el golpe de la base de la cola de la criatura, un poco más y las espinas se hubieran clavado en su cuerpo.

El cazador se levanto lentamente, aun sentía entumecido sus extremidades izquierdas por lo que no podía esquivar con mucha agilidad los ataques de la bestia.

 _ **GRAAAAAAAA!**_

Con sus fauces abiertas, comenzó a correr hacia el cazador que, buscando en su mochila del cinturón, saco un pequeña esfera amarilla la cual le lanzo a la criatura, no sin antes cerrar sus ojos.

 _FLASH!_

La fuerte luz cegó por completo al Barioth que comenzó a agitarse desesperado. El cazador sin titubear y sosteniendo fuertemente su katana rota, se lanzo al ataque teniendo como objetivo las patas del animal, su prioridad ahora era inmovilizarlo.

El Barioth aun sin poder recuperar su visión, no le quedo de otra que atacar a todos los lados con su cola y sus garras, al hacer eso el cazador solo se alejo procurando no hacer ruido para darle su posición a la bestia, sin embargo al dar un vistaso alrededor se percato como la neblina helada que antes fue dispersada por el Barioth, ahora comenzó a acercarse.

La situación no era favorable para el cazador, si la neblina volvía a cubrir la zona, no vería a la bestia, la cual solo era cuestión de minutos para que se recuperara de la bomba flash que la cegó, eso sin olvidar el entumecimiento de su parte izquierda.

Mientras el cazador analizaba su precaria situación, el Barioth negro seguía con sus ataques aleatorios. Si llamaba su atención podría esquivar su envestirá, pero de ahí en adelante dudaba siquiera esquivar otro ataque consecutivo de la bestia.

― _*Esta arma rota no resistirá mucho*_ ― pensó al ver su katana, pero en ese preciso momento una revelación llego a su mente.

 _Pam! Pam! Pam!_

El Barioth se detuvo y giro su cabeza en dirección del cazador que hacia ruido golpeando la hoja de su katana con la armadura de su antebrazo.

―¡VAMOS, VEN! ― grito el cazador.

 _ **GRAAAAAAAA!**_

El monstruo se lanzo al ataque corriendo hacia el cazador quien rodo por la nieve esquivando la envestida.

 _PAAM!_

 _ **GRAAAAAAAA!**_

La bestia se había estrellado contra el bloque de hielo negro que ella misma había creado, sin embargo una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a caer por el cuerpo de la criatura y era por la mitad de la hoja de katana que estaba atrapada en el hielo que se había incrustado en el pecho del Barioth.

El cazador por fin pudo tomarse un respiro, si no se equivocaba, lo más seguro era que la hoja de la katana se haya clavado en su pecho, solo tenía que esperar a que muriera desangra…

 _POW!_

―AAHHH! ― fue un grito que vino de lo más profundo del alma del cazador al sentir algo atravesando al costado de su cuerpo, por la zona donde se ubicaban sus costillas.

Trato de levantarse pero apenas si pudo arrodillarse en la fría nieve, sus manos se movieron hasta la zona donde sentía ese punzante dolor, palpo una especie de hueso y al bajar la mirada noto que dicho hueso era de un color purpura, pero lo más sorprendente es que había atravesado su armadura como si nada.

Una serie de pisadas llamaron su atención, alzo de nuevo la vista y vio como un tambaleante Barioth negro se acercaba lentamente a él, dejando un rastro de sangre en la nieve.

―Maldiciones ― murmuro el cazador, en su descuido creyendo que había vencido a la bestia corrompida, esta le dio un golpe con su cola logrando incrustarle una de sus espinas en el proceso.

Con su katana lejos y el monstruo acercándose, cualquiera diría que sería el fin del cazador, pero este no lo aceptaba, no había sacrificado muchas, entrenado hasta el límite y recibido la humillación de su vida para simplemente morir en aquella tundra frente a ese Barioth negro, aquel que representaba su última prueba de un largo camino para cumplir su meta personal.

―No caeré ahora… no hasta que lo derrote a él ― con un hilo de sangre escurriendo del la espina incrustada en su costado, se paro jadeando para luego sacar una pequeña daga de su mochila, su mirada se clavo en el Barioth que a cada segundo se acercaba mas y mas hasta…

 _PUUM!_

La criatura cayo sin vida en la fría nieve, era sorpréndete hasta donde aguanto con una profunda herida en el pecho.

Una serie de aplausos se escucho en la zona y de pronto entre la densa niebla helada, apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, piel morena y ojos celestes que portaba una armadura de color anaranjado que tenía el aspecto a una calabaza de Halloween, era la antigua compañera y ahora asesina de cazadores, Emiko Tanaka.

―Felicidades, has completado la última prueba mi aprendiz ― hablo una media sonrisa pero sin mostrar en si una emoción de alegría.

El cazador se saco el casco revelando a un joven de 18 años de pelo rubio y ojos celestes, no era otro más que Ichiro Chisaku el cual tenía en su rostro leves cortadas y su mirada era aun más fría que cuando era más joven.

―Pero aun así ― la ex-compañera de Satoru camino hasta acercarse a Ichiro ― bajaste la guardia ― le dijo señalando la espina alojada en su costado.

―Es un error que no volveré a cometer ― soltó aguantando aun el dolor.

―Mas te vale, si quieres enfrentarlo un error seria tu perdición ― Un portal se abrió a un metro de donde estaban ellos y otro se abrió debajo del Barioth negro, tragándolo para luego desaparecer ― es hora de irnos, mi maestro nos llama y tú tienes que curar esas heridas ― se dirigió al portal pero antes de entrar giro a ver a su aprendiz ― por cierto ¿Por qué escogiste al Barioth?

―Que no es obvio ― respondió Ichiro que en su rostro se formo una sonrisa siniestra ― Los dragones son débiles al hielo.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal queridos lectores, si ya es un milagro de navidad (Aunque no sea navidad) el que haya actualizado la historia antes del 14 de Septiembre, pero es que este capítulo iba a ser muy corto y me dieron ganas de publicarlo antes porque bueno también iba a pedirle algo a ustedes pero lo dejare al final de este capítulo, primero vamos con los comentarios.

― _ **PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _killer hollow_ _:_ En realidad quería captar la actitud de Rainbow y ella en verdad demuestra ser reacia a aceptar su error, pero cuando vea a Spike creo que dudara dos veces antes de golpearlo… o tal vez no XD.

 _fluttershy1765_ _:_ Ya se dieron cuenta de su error, sin embargo, apenas acaba de comenzar esto, el clímax vendrá cuando se dé el reencuentro con Spike.

 _selkova_ _:_ Ni en la película de MLP, Celestia hace algo, hasta pensé que Luna haría más pero también fue inútil, Cadence por lo menos lo intento. Cada vez más cerca bro :D

 _misery680:_ Celestia demostrando su autoridad que en la serie no demuestra :v. Adivinaste con que este preludio se dedicaría a los antagonistas. Sobre tu pregunta, Spike aparecerá mucho antes del Rey Sombra, me estoy guardando ese evento para un futuro no muy lejano.

 _Alvaro:  
_ _(Primer comentario):_ Pues si bro, en realidad no esta tan lejos de lo que acabas de mencionar, aunque claro en su mayoría ellas ven inconscientemente a Spike como un pequeño hermanito, cariñoso y atento, pero puede que esa percepción cambien al ver a un Spike más maduro, si tú me entiendes 7w7. Respondiendo a tus preguntas.  
1-Obviamente, uno no se vuelve cazador sin forjarse un carácter más fuerte, claro que sin dejar de ser el mismo en esencia.  
2-Si, el entrenamiento provocara eso, sin embargo, el tiempo aun es algo corto, en el futuro lo veras.  
3-Si pudiera dibujar decentemente, te emocionarías con las imágenes, pero como solo puedo escribir :'v, te puedo decir que te encantara.  
4-Tu que crees 7u7.  
5-Tengo que complacer a mis lectoras también 7u7.  
6-No creo que ella desaproveche esa oportunidad XD. _  
(Segundo comentario):_ Con Moondancer me has dado una idea, claro men todos los consejos son aceptador y más cuando llegue el día que la inspiración no llegue durante meses. Igualdad para lectores y lectoras 7w7. _  
(Tercer comentario):_ Yo también opino que Spike es más maduro de lo que aparenta, aunque hay veces hace travesuras, el mismo las soluciona sin depender de otros. A mí tampoco me caen mal las mane6 pero con las ultimas temporada que le he hecho un ojo… es como si se hubieran olvidado los valores que aprendieron en las primeras temporadas. Así que tu favorita es una alicornio, bueno solo hay 4, 25% de posibilidades de adivinar :v. Gilda es mi favorita y mi waifu, me gustan las chicas malas y las aves, y tiene de los dos :3.  
PD: Solo conozco dos de Spike en el mundo de EG.  
―El plan perfecto (De Kashike)  
―Las Chicas de Mi Vida (De Lorian Vanagandr)

 _Lector ocacional:_ Acá esta bro, pronto la siguiente temporada.

 _Lobizon_ _:  
_ _(Primer comentario):_ Cigarrillos de hierba de gato :v. Pues si eso se puede hacer, pero me iba a tomar más tiempo de lo programado y lo más seguro es que hubiera pospuesto la siguiente temporada hasta el 2019. Yo solo juego con armas melee, algunas veces uso el martillo y en las armas de rango rara vez uso el arco y solo para matar a esos mosquitos cuando me lo pide una misión. Los preludios en si los escribo para tapar huecos argumentales antes de la segunda temporada, no son capítulos del fic en sí, se que Mina tiene más por dar y eso lo hare en la segunda temporada, ahí ya me tomare mi tiempo para desarrollar a los personajes. Sobre el Monster Hunter 3rd para PSP lo tengo con un parche en español… bueno el parche es solo un 15% en español, el resto es japonés pero estoy tan acostumbrado con los juegos de Monster Hunter que el idioma no me impide jugarlo :v... de hecho el Monster Hunter 2 para PS2 lo tengo en ingles con un poco de japonés XD. _  
(Segundo comentario):_ Ya no recuerdo muy bien el nombre… abres viejas heridas amigo :'v. _  
(Tercer comentario):_ Me sale *Esta página no existe*

 _Shadowstorm:  
_ _(Primer comentario):_ En mi humilde opinión prefiero el baby de JB (Por lo menos es aguantable) que cualquiera de las canciones de Bad Bunny, no sé cómo hay gente que le gusta ese tipo de música. Mmm… buena idea, la guardare en un futuro para cuando tarde meses para el segundo capítulo de la siguiente temporada. Si bro, más del 80% de esos fic es el detonante de que Spike se vaya o por último se moleste con ellas. Respondiendo a tus preguntas.  
1-Si, tratare de darle una apariencia más aterradora, tu solo espera.  
2-Yo siempre pienso que el lemon es un arma de doble filo… pero aunque haga un lemon decente Steven me matara :'v  
3-¡NUNCA! XD le hecho la culpa a la inspiración que se tarda en llegar.  
Gracias men me alegra que lo consideres así, adiós bro. _  
(Segundo comentario):_ Rosi me agrada este muchacho. Jpg. Jejeje la verdad si tienes razón amigo bueno aunque en una parte discrepo y es la del zepelín, al comienzo de ese episodio Twilight le ofrece a Spike para acompañarlo como miembro de su familia pero este se niega, sin embargo en lo otro tienes razón, otro para añadir es que en el comic oficial de MLP, no me acuerdo en que numero, Twilight se refiere a Spike como su dragón mascota, ni hermano o asistente número uno, ¡DRAGÓN MASCOTA! Sinceramente espero que sea un error de traducción, voy a buscar el número del comic para que lo compruebes tu mismo. Respondiendo tus preguntas.  
1-Aun estoy indeciso en eso de Harem para Spike o hacer que solo sea una. Si tuviera que escoger entre tener un harem o tener a Gilda… ¡ESCOJO MIL VECES Y SIN DUDARLO A MI PAJARITA LINDA!  
2-Es curioso que menciones una música porque tengo algo al final de este capítulo que informar… anda a leerlo para que sepas que es.  
 _Steven: Hay días en que tengo miedo al saber que salí de la mente de mi escritor, de hecho soy el que lo controlo si no ya habría lemon por todas partes._

 _CrisKakis:_ Ambos sabemos que te gustaría ir a esa Equestria a consolar a Twilight y AJ semi-humanisadas, no me engañas bro 7w7. Uff men lo que se viene, prepárate.

 _0megachaotic_ _:_ Que tal viejo amigo, pues si aunque les salió barato a las portadoras el castigo, hasta luego bro.

 _Rath emblem:_ Esa Celestia si se puede ver men. Sobre el harem aun no tengo un número exacto o simplemente solo pongo una y listo, estoy indeciso por ahora.

 _Tocachi-Greenpencil_ _:_ Espero que algún día la serie de MLP haga que Celestia sea más útil, digo es una diosa (Creo) pero en todos los peligros que ha estado Equestria, ella era un cero a la izquierda. Ya falta poco men, cada vez más cerca :D  
PD: Ya quiero ver que harás bro, sorpréndeme.

 _Esqueltico:_ Te alegrara saber que si se encontraran ellas dos al inicio de la segunda temporadada y con respecto a lo otro, estoy usando mas sobre las sagas anteriores y de las cuales he jugado, aunque planeo usar algunas ideas del Monster Hunter Word que me gustaron muchísimo.

 _Deadly Ice 88_ _:_ Raimbow terca y orgullosa como siempre, este es el tramo final y lo que sigue es la segunda temporada amigo :D

 _Shadow Darklight_ _:_ Trate de hacer la reacciones de todas lo más apegado al canon amigo. Oh para el reencuentro si que te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa, respondiendo a tus Posdata.  
PD1: Yoko apenas sabe solo lo que le conto Spike, si supiera como tú dices toda la historia, solo te puedo decir que no va a ser bonito.  
PD2: Alguien dijo muerte por snu snu XD

 _jeffersongongora_ _:_ (El escritor The only 95 improviso un megáfono con una ardilla, una cuerda y un megáfono) Responderé tus preguntas en orden. Posiblemente en la segunda temporada, aun estoy dudando si ponerlo. Spike obviamente estará enojado y resentido con todas. Posiblemente si se cumple lo del harem. Para él tengo algo en mente (Tira el megáfono improvisado y se va corriendo antes de que lo alcancen las dragonas)

 _elias22:_ Gracias bro, ahora aguantar hasta el 14 de octubre.

 _Vegeto ssj:_ Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces han venido por mi cabeza :'v. Lo de Twilight lo tome de inspiración de otro fic que trato sobre el mismo tema de un resfriado de ella y que Spike se queda a cuidarla, pero ese fue un one-shot de romance muy corto que me dejo con ganas de más. Respondiendo a tus preguntas.  
1-Puede ser, por ahora estoy más concentrado en que escribir para el primer capitulo de la siguiente temporada, veamos que se me ocurre para el futuro bro.  
2-Oh si eso lo detallare en la segunda temporada.  
3-Claro que si pero eso a su tiempo bro.  
Gracias bro, me seguiré esforzando para que te siga gustando.  
PD: Es curioso que menciones eso porque justamente voy a dejar algo al final de este capítulo que te interesara.

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ El reencuentro será el clímax del fic y la segunda temporada me esforzare para que supere con creces a la primera, saludos bro.

 _NeoSilver_ _:_ Como dicen, hay que disfrutar del viaje antes de llegar a nuestro destino, siento que fui un poco cruel con las mane6 pero al final uno cosecha lo que siembra, GoodBye!

 _Shotmon:_ Hay veces el dolor emocional es mucho más fuerte que el dolor físico, solo mira… ELLA NO TE AMA Y ES FELIZ CON OTRO, vez, es muy doloroso… :'v… jejeje pero ya dejando el chiste de lado aun no acaba para ellas su padecimiento, aun falta el reencuentro que se te gustara bro, hasta luego.

 _Noticias T.V:_ He aquí el ultimo preludio, vaya si que se ganaron el desprecio las portadoras XD, oh cuando vuelva Spike si que será lo más interesante en este fic y más cuando se reencuentre con ellas, saludos y espero que pasen en estas noticias en vivo el inicio de la siguiente temporada. Bye.

 _max208:  
_ _(Primer comentario):_ A unos días del 14 amigo, no es tan malo :v _  
(Segundo comentario):_ Y apenas comienza, lo otro te respondí por PM.

― _ **FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Saben con todos los comentarios que leí fácilmente puedo separar a los lectores que sienten pena por las mane6 y a los que quieren verlas sufrir más… CIVIL WAR :V. Ya pero dejando eso de lado, me alegra que hayan muchos que siguieron mi fic hasta llegar aquí, a solo un mes para la segunda temporada, saben por quiero anunciar tres cosas.  
PRIMERO; La imagen de portada (La del Felyne con armadura Rathalos) se va a cambiar cuando salga la siguiente temporada, si, por una nueva hecha por uno de los lectores _**Tocachi-Greenpencil**_ el cual me la mostro y déjenme decirles que me encanto, cualquier cosa que le dediquen a mi fic, yo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos, dicha portada saldrá como dije antes, al inicio de la segunda temporada con los agradecimientos en la sinopsis al dibujante.  
SEGUNDO; Al inicio del capítulo de la segunda temporada pondré un opening, es la primera vez que lo hago pero a ver como sale, ya tengo la música escogida pero le pediré a un amigo que me ayude con el opening, alguien que es más experimentado con eso y que he visto en sus fics lo usa, el que está leyendo esto sabrá de quien hablo.  
TERCERO Y EL MAS IMPORTANTE; Ya que no es sorpresa para nadie, la siguiente temporada iniciara a lo grande con una batalla épica, pero para eso necesito una música épica, he ahí donde yo les pido a ustedes mis amados Lectores que en sus comentarios dejen sea una o varias músicas o sountracks épicos (Puede ser de cualquier género), yo los escuchare todos y al final escogeré uno, el escogido lo usare como música de fondo para darle más emoción a la batalla, yo tengo algunas músicas personales para ambientar la batalla pero quisiera que ustedes también participaran aportándome algunas, quien sabe puede que esa música me inspire aun mas a escribir el enfrentamiento.  
Bueno eso es todo amigos, aquí se acaba el capítulo de hoy y no se olviden que la segunda temporada de Spike The Hunter sale el 14 de Octubre (Si es que no ocurren contratiempos), que es el cumpleaños de su escritor, bueno eso es todo no se olviden de comentar y sugerir sus mejores músicas épicas que tengan, me despido yo soy The Only 95, nos leemos en Octubre (Eso espero).


	21. Spike el cazador, de vuelta a Equestria

[MONTAÑAS ― DÍA ― ZONA 5]

Vemos a una enorme criatura con una joroba en su lomo cubierto de musgo, cuernos desgastados y una gigante esfera al final de la punta de su cola, tenía dos gruesas patas traseras y también dos diminutas patas delanteras. El animal caminaba tumbando arboles en su camino y con sus dientes, trituraba la madera de estos para luego tragárselos.

La criatura que estamos viendo es un Duramboros, el animal herbívoro mas grande hasta ahora conocido, incluso los mismos depredadores se lo piensan dos veces antes de meterse con este mastodonte que era capaz de romper una piedra con el mazo en su cola, este animal también es conocido por su voraz apetito, aunque tenía un alimento preferido y ese era la madera Yukumo.

 _CRACK! PAAM!_

El Duramboros había derribado otro árbol usando sus cuernos y luego procedió a comerlo.

Con una criatura así, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos los árboles, arbustos y otros diversos tipos de plantas terminen en su estomago, la única forma de terminar con esto era que un depredador más grande o un grupo de ellos lo cacen, lo cual ahora se veía muy complicado que sucediese, sin embargo, existen seres capaces de derribar bestias que los superan con creces en tamaño, valiéndose nada más que de su habilidad, astucia y entrenamiento.

 _Paam!_

Una piedrecilla le había caído en su rostro, cuando alzo la vista vio a una pequeña criatura que huía en cuatro patas. Enfurecido comenzó a correr persiguiendo a esa criatura, si algo le molestaba a esta bestia era ser fastidiado cuando estaba comienzo.

[MONTAÑAS ― DÍA ― ZONA 4]

La pequeña criatura corrió por uno de los caminos llegando a una nueva zona, adelante suyo vio cuatro barriles grandes, sonrió debajo de su casco y dio un gran salto pasando sobre ellos, luego se detuvo tomando una distancia segura de los barriles.

―¡PREPÁRATE NYA! ― dijo la figura gatuna que portaba una armadura de Naruga para Felyne que consistía en un polo negro sin mangas con una cinta morada alrededor de la cintura, unos brazaletes del mismo color oscuro y por ultimo un casco negro que le cubría todo su cara dejando unos orificios para sus ojos, el casco también tenía unas grandes orejas y una chalina como decoración, todo el conjunto le hacía parecer un ninja.

El Duramboros venia remeciendo la tierra con cada pisotón, sin embargo el Felyne noto en su carrera, que se inclinaba un poco hacia la derecha.

Cuando la enorme bestia ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de los barriles, una llamarada verde le dio de lleno a los barriles.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

 _GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

El monstruo se tambaleo en su lugar, con algunas quemaduras no muy graves en su cuerpo, pero si aturdido, esas explosiones le dieron prácticamente en su cara, aun no lo mato, si le dio un gran remezón en su cabeza.

Apareció un cazador de armadura Jinouga que consistía en placas celestes, con espinas cremas del animal y pelo blanco sacado de su melena, con su casco que cubría toda su cabeza, también tenía un modelo muy llamativo, con unas espinas a los costados y un largo pelo blanco detrás, sin embargo, esta armadura tenía algo que en otras no encontrarías y eso era que en la altura de su cintura se encontraba la mitad de una falda que cubría la parte trasera inferior de su cuerpo. Dicho cazador llevaba consigo una gruesa soga en su manos, uno de los extremos se lo entrego a su compañero Felyne que sin perder tiempo, se trepo sobre la criatura pasando la soga alrededor de su cuerpo y por sus cuernos, mientras que el cazador corría con la soga entre las piernas de animal, luego alrededor de las dos para inmovilizarlo.

Pero con lo que ambos no contaron es que el Duramboros se recupero más rápido de lo previsto y al sentir como algo pasaba por su cuerpo, en una medida desesperada comenzó a girar de manera torpe sobre su propio eje, ganando velocidad de giro a cada segundo.

El felino se sujetaba con sus uñas en el lomo de la bestia pues sentía como una fuerza lo tiraba hacia afuera, mientras tanto en el suelo el cazador se alejo de ahí, no llego a amarrar sus piernas con la soga y ya no se podía acerca por la masa en la cola del monstruo que giraba peligrosamente con él.

―NYAAAAAAAAA! ― Grito el Felyne que no pudo más y salió volando girando en el aire.

Al ver a su compañero gatuno no dudo ni un segundo en correr para atraparlo, a pesar de que los felynes eran conocidos por caer de pie, dudaba que con tantos giros su Felyne no se haya mareado.

―Te tengo ― dijo cuando atrapo en el aire al Felyne, sin embargo, este no respondía ― oye estas bien… ― justo cuando lo iba a nombrar, una gran sombra lo cubrió y cuando giro un poco su cabeza vio como el Duramboros se acercaba girando peligrosamente.

 _PAAM!_

La masa que tenía en la punta de su cola termino por darle de lleno al cazador que en el último momento uso su cuerpo para cubrir al Felyne, recibiendo él todo el impacto del golpe.

Sorprendentemente, y a pesar de que fue empujado varios metros hasta rodar por la tierra, el cazador se puso de pie con su compañero gatuno aun en su brazos.

―Ahora si estoy enojado ― pronuncio el cazador, dejando delicadamente al Felyne en el piso, luego de los agujeros de su casco, por donde se ubicaba su boca, comenzó a salir un fuego azul que se junto en el aire hasta materializarse una gran espada de escamas del mismo color de su armadura, solo en la base del arma ya que el resto era una hoja que se dividía en dos pero se unía en una punta filosa, dicha arma era un Gran Espada Jinouga.

El cazador corrió en dirección al monstruo que aun seguía girando, tal vez para muchos pareciera una locura hacer eso, sin embargo, este cazador ya tenía un plan en mente.

― _*Ya esta*_ ― pensó el cazador al predecir la trayectoria de la maza de la cola.

Una vez hecho eso, espero el momento justo y avanzo, plantándose firmemente en su lugar y usando la gran espada para cubrirse.

 _PAAM!_

 _PUM!_

 _GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

El cazador recibió el impacto del mazo de la cola, pero de manera increíble se mantuvo en su mismo lugar, inmutándose completamente con ese golpe, sin embargo, no se puede decir lo mismo del Duramboros, que su cola al ser detenido en seco, provoco que perdiera estabilidad de giro por lo que cayó al suelo sin poder pararse ya que sus pequeñas patas delanteras estaban envueltas por la soga.

La bestia se retorcía y rugía, se le notaba debilitada por la explosión y también un poco mareada.

―Lo siento ― dijo el cazador sacando de su mochila de su cinturón dos pequeñas esferas rojas que se las lanzo al monstruo.

Una vez impactaron las esferas con el rostro del Duramboros, un humo rojizo rodeo su cabeza. La bestia dejo de forcejear al inhalar el humo y poco a poco sus parpados se cerraron hasta quedar en un profundo sueño que duraría horas.

―Nyaaahh… ¿qué pasó? ― dijo el Felyne de armadura el cual recién recobro la conciencia.

―¿Descansaste bien?, porque yo ya me encargue de la misión ― bromeo el cazador al ver a su compañero que se ponía de pie.

―Nya! Siento que me da vueltas la cabeza ― se quito el casco revelando a una gata de pelaje color azul marino con un color azul más claro en su hocico y orejas.

―Mejor siéntate Yoko, si te paras va a ser peor ― pronuncio el cazador quitándose el casco revelando a un joven de pelo verde con dos colmillos muy notorios sobresaliendo de su boca, unos profundos ojos verdes jade, escamas moradas en sus mejillas, también en sus orejas puntiagudas.

El joven en cuestión no era otro más que Spike el cual tenía un rostro mucho más maduro, no muy tosco pero si se notaba grandes cambios con el Spike que llego a ese mundo y es normal, ahora con 19 años ha ganado una gran experiencia como cazador pero aun conservaba un poco esa esencia suya que lo identifica.

Spike vio alrededor de la zona, su vista se enfoco en un enorme pila de madera que estaba cubierta de moho y hongos, esa era antes la antigua casa deteriorada donde había aparecido, un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió al dragón.

―Nya! Creo… creo que se me regresa el pescado del desayuno ― dijo la Felyne/Melynx llevándose sus patas delanteras a su boca ― _*No vomites frente a él, no vomites frente a él, no vomites frente a*_ BUAAAAAHH!

Spike soltó un leve suspiro para luego arrodillarse quedando a la altura de Yoko, para darle unas pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda, tendría que esperar que su compañera y amiga se ponga mejor antes de partir a Yukumo.

―BUAAAAAAH!

Por lo visto, va a tomar su tiempo.

...

 **(** **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OPENING** **16)**

 _/MÚSICA DE INTRODUCCIÓN/_ **  
Vemos como en un risco se asomaba un joven Spike viendo el horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba**

 _/Isseenoo de fumikomu goorain_ _  
bokura wa nanimo nanimo mada shiranu/  
/Al avanzar contando un, dos, tres hacia la meta  
nosotros aun no sabíamos nada/_ **  
La escena cambio a Ponyville donde un pequeño Spike limpiaba, ordenaba y guardaba los libros en la biblioteca**

 _/issen koete furikaeru to mou nai_ _  
bokura wa nanimo nanimo mada shiranu/  
/La línea que cruzamos ya no estaba al voltear  
y nosotros aun no sabíamos nada/_ **  
Ahora vemos como sus amigas estaban a su alrededor del dragón, conversando y riendo junto con él**

 _/Udatte udatte utatteku_ _  
kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa/  
/Sofocados, sofocados, sofocándonos  
el brillante sudor se derrama/_ **  
Pronto ellas se levantaron y se fueron alejando de Spike que estiraba su mano para alcanzarlas, justo en ese momento el comenzó a caer en un hueco con solo oscuridad rodeándolo, pero alguien logro sostener su mano, ese era Satoru que le sonreía.**

 _/Oboetenai koto mo takusan atta darou_ _  
daremo kare mo shiruetto/  
/También hay muchas cosas que probablemente no recordamos  
ni la silueta de el ni de nadie mas/_ **  
El Spike que admiraba el horizonte se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr internándose en el bosque, con varios recuerdos felices pasando por su mente como su primera misión, cuando conoció a sus amigos, el encuentro con Yoko**

 _/daiji ni shiteta mono, wasureta furi wo shitanda yo_ _  
nanimo nai yo, waraeru sa/  
/ Pretendimos olvidar las cosas importantes para nosotros  
y sin nada podemos reír/_ **  
Pronto lo invadieron los malos recuerdo como la mirada de los pobladores de Ponyville, el encuentro con la asesina de cazadores, el ataque en Yukumo y por ultimo cuando su amigo Aurian se fue del pueblo, mientras tanto al rededor de Spike los arboles comenzaron a cambiar pero él no prestaba atención, solo seguía corriendo.**

 _/Hirari to hirari to matter  
konoha ga tonde yuku/  
/_ _Girando suave, suavemente_ _  
las hojas vuelan/_  
 **Spike dio un gran salto terminando en la cima de la alcaldía en el cetro de Ponyville donde también podía ver el castillo de Canterlort.  
Todo finaliza con el logo de Spike The hunter.**

...

En el camino para volver a Yukumo, iban caminando Spike portando su armadura Jinouga llevando su casco en su cinturón donde estaba amarrado y su Gran espada en la espalda, no se podía apreciar su cola por la mitad de la larga falda que cubría la parte inferior trasera de su cuerpo. Al lado del dragón lo acompañaba una sonrojada Yoko que no se atrevía a mirarle la cara.

―Yoko cuantas veces tengo que decirte, solo vomitaste, no es tan grave como para que te cohíbas por eso ― le dijo por decima vez el dragón.

―Tú no entiendes Nya! ― respondió avergonzada, apartando la mirada.

Para Spike el comportamiento femenino era todo un enigma, su compañera Yoko no era alguien que se preocupaba mucho por su comportamiento hay veces un poco tosco o hasta agresivo, pero con algo como un eructo o hasta un golpe accidental que era presenciado por él, la hacía avergonzarse.

―Tú crees que un puñado de Felynes puedan encargarse de transportar a esa bestia ― opino el dragón para cambiar de tema y ver si Yoko se olvidaba del asunto del vomito con olor a pescado.

―Acaso lo dudas, aunque soy mitad Felyne estoy muy segura que ellos lo lograran, somos muy trabajadores y cuando nos coordinamos, todo es posible Nya! ― dijo con gran orgullo la felina azul marino.

Spike sonrió al ver que su compañera volvía a esa actitud orgullosa, un poco rebelde y confiada que tenia, la Yoko de siempre que él quería.

―Nya! Aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué nos pidieron capturar a un Duramboros y no cazarlo?

―Eso es porque ellos están en peligro de extinción ― respondió el dragón ganándose la atención de su compañera ― según me explico Kaori, a pesar de que los Duramboros sean los herbívoros mas fuerte capaces de enfrentarse a un carnívoro, eso solo sucede cuando llega a la etapa adulta, muy pocos llegan a esa edad ya que son muy propensos a ser cazador por otras bestias.

Y en efecto era cierto lo que decía Spike, ya que a los Duramboros les toma años aprender usar la maza de su cola para defenderse, porque en los primeros años de vida es más un estorbo que encima los vuelve lentos, hasta a los propios padres se les dificulta proteger a sus hijos si no sigen su ritmo.

―Comprendo Nya!, entonces diles que ese Duramboros está herido de una de sus patas, note que se inclinaba un poco cuando me perseguía Nya! ― ella era muy observadora en el momento de una caza y no paso por alto ese detalle.

―¿No me vas a acompañar? ― pregunto intrigado el dragón, usualmente Yoko lo acompañaba cada que él iba por la aldea.

―No Nya!, estoy cansada, iré a la casa _*Además no tengo que preocuparme porque ella no está en Yukumo*_ ― fue lo último que pensó la gata con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

―Entonces nos vemos mas al rato, tengo que pasar después por el Gremio, Satoru me dijo en la mañana que quería hablar de algo importante conmigo, y también tengo que ir a la escuela de cazadores para otros asuntos ― Yoko asintió, le dio la espalda y estaba a punto de tomar otro camino para ir a la casa cuando ― Oh, en la cocina hay algunas hierbas para el mareo, ponlas en una tasa caliente u tómalas para que te mejores por completo.

A la gata se le erizo su pelo, extrajo sus garras, se giro rápidamente y se preparo para saltarle a la cara de Spike y dejarle unas bonitas marcas por hacerle recordar de nuevo el embarazoso momento que paso, sin embargo, una mano con escamas en el dorso se poso sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarle.

―No te avergüences por eso Yoko ― la nombrada alzo un poco la mirada y pudo ver a Spike que le regalaba una sonrisa que hizo estremecer su corazón ― los accidentes pasan y por eso no voy a dejar de quererte compañera.

Yoko aparto con su pata la mano de Spike y se giro dándole la espalda.

―Si, si, como digas, yo no me avergüenzo y mas te vale volver rápido ― pronuncio orgullosa la gata para luego partir en cuatro patas a la casa.

―Si, esa es Yoko ― murmuro Spike, estos 6 años conocía todo de su compañera… bueno, casi todo.

― _*Estúpido, idiota, tonto*_ ― esos y muchos insulto pasaban por la cabeza de una sonrojada Yoko que corría con un sonrisa a la casa.

.

―Vamos, patea ― dijo un pequeño wyverian de entr años.

―Bien, aquí va mi mejor patada ― respondió un niño humano de aproximadamente la misma edad.

Un grupo de niños y niñas se encontraban jugando con una pelota de cuero, en medio de la aldea. Un niño estaba de arquero, con un arco imaginario, y el otro de goleador, el resto de niños ovacionaban a estos dos.

―Aquí va, ¡RUGIDO RATHALOS! ― se preparo el niño humano mientras detrás de él aprecia un imaginario Rathalos rugiendo ferozmente.

―No lo creo ¡DEFENSA BARROTH! ― el wyverian puso sus manos al frente y al igual que el otro niño, apareció detrás de él, el wyvern del desierto emergiendo de la arena.

El niño pateo fuertemente mientras imitaba el rugido de un Rathalos. El otro niño se mantenía viendo como la pelota se acercaba directamente a él, y en el último segundo.

―WAA! ― se agacho cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos.

―JAJAJA Nadie le gana a mi Rugido Rathalos ― declaro el niño humano siendo celebrado por el resto de infantes, claro hasta qué…

 _Pam!_

Los gritos de celebración fueron silenciados cuando la pelota le cayó un transeúnte, pero no cualquier transeúnte, este poseía un armadura de placas celestes.

El cazador giro lentamente su rostro hacia donde se encontraban los niños, lo cuales al sentir su mirada corrieron despavoridos a esconderse, el niño que había pateado también corrió para hacer lo mismo que sus otros compañeros, sin embargo, no pudo avanzar mucho cuando alguien lo sostuvo del cuello de su polo.

―Así que tú fuiste quien pateo la pelota ― declaro con una voz profunda el cazador haciendo temblar al niño ― ya sabes lo que va a pasar luego ¿no? ― el niño negó con la cabeza y el cazador sonrió perversamente mostrando sus filosos dientes.

―HA HA HA HA HA HA HA PARE POR FAVOR HA HA HA HA ― decía entre carcajadas el niño que yacía en el suelo retorciéndose mientras una colar de escamas moradas con espinas verdes le hacía cosquillas.

―Por favor ¿que? ― dijo el cazador.

―HA HA HA POR FAVOR SEÑOR SPIKE HA HA HA HA HA.

―Mala elección de palabras, apenas tengo 19 años ― dijo Spike haciéndole mas cosquillas con su cola.

―HA HA SPIKE, SOLO SPIKE HA HA HA POR FAVOR SPIKE HA HA HA.

El dragón detuvo su tortura haciendo por fin respirar el niño, en eso el resto de infantes salieron de su escondite y rodearon al cazador.

―Como es que sabe quién es el que ha pateado la pelota ― pregunto una niña del grupo.

―Un cazador siempre está atento a su entorno ― respondió Spike.

―Y si está atento, porque no atapa o esquiva la pelota ― pregunto un niño.

―Porque así no sería divertido ― sonrió el dragón― eso me hace acordar ― de su boca expulso un fuego azul haciendo aparecer la pelota de cuero la cual sostuvo con su cola ― Tadan.

Los niños aplaudían entusiasmados, a pesar de ver el mismo truco, no dejaba de impresionarlos.

―Usted es increíble, seño… Spike, cuando crezca yo también quiero ser un cazador ― declaro el niño que había pateado la pelota.

Pronto todos los niños también se unieron gritando a viva voz que ellos también serian cazadores para enfrentarse a monstruos gigantescos.

―Bien pequeños ― se arrodillo quedando a la altura de los niños ― ser cazador no es fácil, se necesita mucha perseverancia, valentía pero sobre todo, conocimiento, mi maestro siempre me decía que un gran cazador no solo se mide por su fuerza y agilidad, sino también por su conocimiento.

―Hijo, ya volví.

Algunos adultos habían llegado y los niños felices volvieron a los brazos de sus padres, claro no sin antes despedirse de Spike el cual agitado su mano también se despedía de ellos.

Los niños no tenían ni la más mínima idea del arduo camino que tenía que recorrer un cazador, camino que no todos lograban acabar, pero bueno es comprensible, son niños y para ellos su perspectiva del mundo era muy simple.

Spike sonrió levemente y volvió a su camino para ir al Gremio de Yukumo, ya le había avisado a la encargada Kaori que la misión estaba cumplida y de que el Duramboros tenía una herida en una de sus patas.

―Que tal joven Spike.

―Es un bello día no Spike.

―Un gusto verlo cazador Spike.

―Hola Spike, pásate algún día por mi restaurante, tengo un nuevo menú que te gustara JA JA JA.

Esos y otros saludos le llovían a Spike mientras caminaba por las calles de Yukumo, él fiel a su conducta devolvía todos los saludos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después del suceso del Jinouga que se encontró por accidente con su equipo, su popularidad ha ido subiendo, porque antes de eso era conocido por ser el aprendiz de Satoru aunque no resaltaba mucho. En el transcurso de seis años se volvió algo así como una figura pública de Yukumo estando también en el ranking de mejores cazadores de la aldea que no pertenecen al Gremio, siendo él el primer puesto. Claro que Spike ante esto no cambio su siempre personalidad humilde y amable con la cual se gano el cariño de la aldea Yukumo, siendo más los niños lo que lo admiran ya que en sus ratos libres suele jugar con ellos.

No obstante, no puedes tener el aprecio de una aldea sin ganarte en el camino un grupo de admiradoras porque si nos pones analíticos, un gran cazador, humilde, amable, bueno con los niños y de una apariencia exótica pero atractiva, encajaba en el prospecto de muchas chicas sean aldeanas o cazadoras.

―Creen que será buena idea acercarnos ― susurro una chica.

―Yo la última vez que me acerque a él, encontré una rata muerta en la puerta de mi cuarto ― respondió una chica asustada.

―Quien arriesga no gana ― declaro una chica que salió de su escondite, pese a que las otras le decían que no se arriesgara ― Ho… hola Spike ― saludo sonrojada y temblando la chica.

―Mucho gusto ― respondió Spike regalándole una sonrisa para luego seguir su camino.

― _*Me hablo, me hablo*_ ― prenso la chica con una sonrisa soñadora mientras volvía al lugar con las otras chicas.

―Es mejor que asegures tu cuarto, no vaya a ser que encuentres la cabeza de un Gagua en tu cama cuando despiertes.

―Reza por que ella no te haya observado… quien quiera que sea.

El principal motivo de que sus fanáticas no se estén lanzando cada vez que ven a Spike era ´´ella´´, como así todas la llamaban, la cual la atribuían como una loca acosadora y completamente obsesionada con Spike a tal punto que cualquier otra chica que se acercase recibía una de las múltiples amenazas, de las cuales en su mayoría eran pequeños animales muertos dentro de sus cuartos. Ninguna tenía idea de quién podría ser ´´ella´´, en un principio sospecharon de una cazadora llamada Mina e hicieron una prueba acercándose cuando ellos estaban juntos, descartaron que fue ella porque ni siquiera les lanzaba esas típicas miradas de envidia, su rostro indicaba mas aburrimiento que otra cosa, por lo que dedujeron que ella era una amiga de Spike que no estaba interesada en él, incluso cuando le preguntaron a solas si le gustaba Spike, esta respondió secamente que no.

Lo que ninguna sabia era que ´´ella´´ siempre estaba cerca de Spike solo que la ignoraban, bueno y es lógico, quien iba a imaginar que ´´ella´´, la que les enviaba tales amenazas iba a ser la compañera Felyne del dragón cazador, que siendo mitad Melynx, podía escabullirse en sus cuartos por la noche, dejando el mensaje sin ser detectada.

.

En la oficina del Gremio de Yukumo, se encontraba Satoru Hiroshi, también conocido como el Cazador Errante y actualmente Gran Cazador del Gremio de Yukumo.

―No llevo ni la mitad ― se quejo Satoru.

En su escritorio había varias rumas de pergaminos, un pequeño gato dorado de metal que movía su patita y por último el retrato de los pobladores de Kokoto.

―Ya sé porque siempre se escabullía para ahogarse en alcohol el viejo, que descanse en paz ― dijo recordando al wyverian anciano que hace un año había fallecido de causas naturales, todo el pueblo de Yukumo le hizo una ceremonia en su honor ― aunque de haber sabido lo que me esperaba, hubiera cedido el puesto a Nao Hatsuko.

El trabajo del Gran Cazador del Gremio consistía más que nada en encargarse de problemas grandes como monstruos de una categoría de más de 6 estrellas, organización del Gremio, observación de los datos de los nuevos ingresantes en la escuela de cazadores, defensa del pueblo, etc, pero había un trabajo que estresaba a Satoru y ese era el papeleo de misiones para los cazadores. Este último era un trabajo en conjunto con Kaori Shimura, la cual se encargaba de escuchar las necesidades y quejas del pueblo sobre monstruos rondando por los alrededores, ella anotaba todo eso y lo enviaba al gremio donde el Gran Cazador se encargaba de asignarle la dificultad y el precio de la misión.

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

― _*Juro que si son mas pergaminos voy a…*_ ― pensó enfadado el cazador ― ¿Quién es?

―El único cazador con cola en todo Yukumo ― respondieron sarcásticamente al otro lado de la puerta.

Y como arte de magia, el malhumor de Satoru desapareció y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―¿Otro día pesado? ― pregunto Spike que al entrar encontró a su maestro sentado y con su escritorio lleno de pergaminos.

―Añoro esos días donde solo era un miembro del Gremio y enseñaba a un pequeño a ser cazador, a pesar de que en su primera misión terminara paralizado por unos insectos ― dijo con un poco de burla.

―Lo dice el que fue noqueado por un herbívoro en su primera misión ― respondió de igual manera Spike.

―Touché ― Soltó Satoru fingiendo un rostro de dolor.

Aprendiz y maestro rieron a la vez, estos años se habían vuelto más cercanos, tanto así que parecían padre e hijo, confinaban el uno al otro, Satoru siempre apoyaba al dragón y lo guiaba haciendo que Spike sueñe con el día en que pueda hacer una misión con su maestro, pero para eso tendría que subir al rango más alto en la jerarquía de cazadores.

―Oh vaya, seis años ― dijo Satoru por fin parando de reír ― quien diría que hace seis años no sabias ni como atacar con una espada, mírate ahora.

―Sí, lo sé, y todo te lo debo a ti maestro ― dijo Spike sumamente agradecido.

―Yo no hice mucho, apenas te di unas indicaciones, tu esfuerzo y dedicación te llevaron a donde estas ahora Spike ― respondió mientras veía con orgullo a su aprendiz ― pero bueno ahora quiero hablarte de algo que de seguro te interesa.

Satoru abrió el cajón de su escritorio y saco un pergamino con bordes dorados el cual se lo entrego a Spike.

―Esto se va a hacer público dentro de unas semanas, pero a los que están en el ranking de mejores cazadores de Yukumo se les muestra antes ― mientras él hablaba, Spike comenzó a desenrollar el pergamino ― a todos los que se les he mostraron aceptaron, incluso tu compañera Mina Hikari.

―Esto… esto es ― fue lo que dijo Spike totalmente sorprendido.

En el pergamino estaba escrito con letras doradas un anuncio para postular para miembros del Gremio de Yukumo,

―Cualquiera de un rango de cazador superior a Experto puede postular ― dijo Satoru ― pero solo un número limitado son escogidos para las pruebas y de esos, solo unos cuantos van a ser aceptados para formar parte del Gremio, para ti no creo que sea problema ser escogido para las pruebas, digo en solo 6 años llegaste a tener el rango máximo de cazador Veterano, lo cual en promedio eso se logra en 15 años.

Para el dragón, esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, no solo demostrarse a si mismo que había crecido como cazador, sino también para por fin tener una misión junto con su maestro, al ser miembro del Gremio ya tenía esa posibilidad.

―¡Lo hare! ― exclamo el dragón.

―Me alegra oír eso ― sonrió el cazador ― entonces tienes que prepararte, aun falta mucho para las pruebas que no son nada fáciles, el nivel del miembro de un Gremio está muy por encima de los otros rangos. Bueno eso es de lo que te quería hablar en la mañana Spike.

―Entonces paso a retirarme, tengo que ir donde Jack Sorley, dijo que vaya a la escuela de cazadores para mostrarme algo.

―Bien, no te quito más tiempo, anda y ten cuidado, a Jack aun no se le quito la idea de disecciónate ― comento con burla Satoru.

―Sí, lo sé ― respondió Spike con cansancio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta ― adiós maestro, ah y su novia Kaori le manda saludos.

―Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que nunca hubo nada entre ella y yo ― respondió un poco fastidiado el cazador errante.

―Solo le estoy tomando el pelo ― dijo Spike que se retiro con una sonrisa por haberle jugado una broma a su maestro.

Una vez solo de nuevo en la oficina, Satoru soltó un pesado suspiro recordando años atrás donde se volvió más cercano a Kaori. Ese corto momento que pasaron juntos en el festival de Yukumo le revivió la esperanza de tal vez comenzar una relación y dejar los recuerdos de su antigua compañera en el pasado. Paso muchos días junto con Kaori, atendiendo asuntos de la aldea, hay veces paseando mientras se contaban anécdotas, forjo una amistad con la encargadas de las misiones que lamentablemente quedo en eso… una amistad, y no era porque ella lo había rechazado, sino era porque él no sentía esa chispa, esa misma chispa que sintió cuando pasaba tiempo con Emiko en su juventud.

―Soltero a los 44 ― comento viendo el techo de su oficina, luego centro su mirada en los pergaminos que estaban acumulándose en su escritorio ― No todos estamos destinados al amor ― dijo resignado volviendo a su tedioso trabajo.

.

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

―Adelante ― dijo un sujeto con una bata blanca que se encontraba muy concentrado examinando la reacción de dos sustancias.

―Hola Jack, vine por lo que me llamaste ― dijo Spike entrando al laboratorio de la escuela de cazadores.

El sujeto a quien se dirigía Spike era Jack Sorley, un humano de 26 años de piel pálida y cabello blanco causado por su albinismo, la iris de sus ojos eran amarillas y aun después de varios años conservaba las cicatrices de quemadura y saturaciones que tenía en el cuerpo a excepción de la mitad de su cara.

―Ah claro ― hablo sin prestarle atención al dragón ― un momento por favor, ¡Katsuro Kishaba! ― grito Jack para luego volver a su asunto.

―Me llamo señor.

En el laboratorio apareció un joven humano de la misma edad de Spike, con pelo de color mostaza y ojos marrones, pero lo más notorio de este joven es que le faltaba su brazo izquierdo.

―Oh Spike que bueno que llegas, ven sígueme ― le dijo Katsuro llamándolo con su mano.

Siguiendo al gemelo que lo llevo a la sección trasera donde había otro cuarto en el laboratorio, cuando se abrió la puerta Spike se sorprendió ya que el nuevo ambiente estaba lleno de herramientas, no de laboratorio, sino de mecanismos así como planos en las paredes de distintas maquinarias.

―No sabía que existía este lugar ― dijo un anonadado Spike.

―Esto solía ser un almacén del laboratorio lleno de polvo y telarañas, claro que yo con el permiso de Jack lo convertí en mi nueva sección de trabajo ― conto Katsuro contento.

―¿Sección dedicada a qué?

―A la mecánica y mejoramiento de armas así como creación de instrumentos para ayudar al cazador ― menciono Katsuro orgulloso ― ven te mostrare uno de mis proyectos terminados.

Con su mano saco un cofre debajo de su mesa, luego lo levanto y lo puso encima de la mesa, al abrirlo Spike pudo ver que dentro del cofre se encontraba un brazalete grueso de color plateado que cubría desde la muñeca hasta llegar casi al codo, tenía una punta con líneas alrededor, parecida a una flecha asomándose en la parte superior, también se podía ver un botón de un color cobre un poco más atrás de la punta.

―¿Un Brazalete? ― dijo Spike ya que no se diferenciaba de los brazaletes de armadura.

―No solo un siempre brazalete, este es un brazalete arpón ― los dicho por el gemelo capto la total atención del dragón ― supongamos que te enfrentas a un wyvern volador y tu eres un cazador con un arma a corta distancia, obviamente estas en gran desventaja pero esta belleza te podrá ayudar, al presionar el botón lanzara esta pequeña flecha que al impactar se extiende como una estrella anclándose al wyvern con el que te mantenías unido por una delgada pero resistente soga a base de fibras de un metal resistente, después tienes que presionar de nuevo el botón para guardar toda la soga metálica que por ende te llevara hasta el monstruo en cuestión.

―Es increíble ― opino Spike al escuchar lo que podía hacer el invento, él como cazador que usaba constantemente armas de corto alcance, conocía la dificultad de enfrentar wyverns voladores.

―Sí, aunque aun es un prototipo y la distancia máxima es de unos 4 metros ― aclaro avergonzado de escuchar la opinión de su invento ― No sabré como funcionara mi invento hasta que alguien lo pruebe, y quiero que ese seas tú Spike.

―¿Yo? ― El dragón no se esperaba que lo tuviera en cuenta para probar su invento.

―Sí, no conozco cazador más confiable que tú.

Luego de que Spike le salvara la vida a ambos gemelos, ellos habían estado en gratitud con el dragón, aunque el que estaba más en gratitud era Katsuro que lamentablemente ya no pudo seguir siendo cazador por la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo, pero pese a eso busco otra forma de contribuir para ayudar a los cazadores, no fue hasta que leyó un libro de mecánica de armas complejas, donde por fin vislumbro un nuevo objetivo a seguir. Quién diría que tenía un talento oculto para la creación de planos de maquinaria basándose en algunos libros y ayudándose con su vasta imaginación inventiva.

―Gracias Katsuro, y créeme lo usare ― acepto Spike alegrando a Katsuro.

 _BOOM!_

La explosión llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes, en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió entrando Jack tosiendo mientras un montón de humo negro lo acompañaba.

―Tres segundos, nota personal, disminuir mas la sustancia A ― dijo mientras anotaba todo en una libreta que saco de su bata ― veo que le mostraste el prototipo a Spike ― comento el científico albino guardando su libreta.

―Sí y acepto usarlo ― declaro el joven de pelo mostaza.

―Solo ten cuidado al usarlo, aun es un prototipo así que puede haber fallas ― menciono Jack mientras se sacudía el hollín de su bata.

Spike vio el brazalete y luego expulso un poco de fue amarillo sobre él, una vez dispersado en el brazalete se pudo observar que apareció un pequeño punto del mismo color del fuego.

―Dime joven Spike, si mueres tengo tu permiso para diseccionar tu cuerpo ― le pidió con una mirada seria el científico ya que desde que vio aquella habilidad del dragón para traer objetos con su fuego, no dejo de pensar en los secretos que podían ser desvelados si le hacia una autopsia a Spike.

―Ya te dije miles de veces que no ― le reclamo molesto por él como Jack pedía inspeccionar su cadáver como si se tratara de pedir un simple favor.

―Es por el bien de la ciencia… y también el de saciar mi curiosidad ― explico mientras se retiraba otra vez al cuarto de laboratorio para abrir las ventanas y así retirar el resto de humo de la explosión.

―Nunca va a cambiar ― suspiro el dragón ― toma Katsuro, ya sabes que pasara cuando lo vaya a usar.

―Sí, claro, entiendo un poco también a Jack, me da curiosidad tu fuego, no se puede evitar je je je ― respondió el humano de pelo mostaza recibiendo el brazalete que volvió a guardarlo en el cofre.

.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto y nuestro amigo dragón se encontraba de nuevo caminando por las calles de la aldea Yukumo, sí que le había tomado su tiempo cuando hablo con su maestro y Katsuro, ahora se dirigía a casa solo pensado en echarse en la cómoda cama de su cuarto y descansar aunque sea un poco de este ajetreado día.

Spike alzo rápidamente su mano y atrapo en el aire un objeto que se dirigía a su cabeza. Al abrir su mano descubrió que dicho objeto que atrapo era una piedrecilla. Rápidamente giro su rostro al lugar donde había sido lanzador y vio apenas una pequeña sombra escapando entre los callejones de las casas, de inmediato el dragón se dispuso a seguirlo.

.

―Donde se habrá metido ― dijo el dragón mientras veía hacia todos lados buscando quien le había tirado la piedrecilla, sin embargo, los arboles y el denso follaje le obstaculizaban la vista, pero sobre todo, lo que lo inquietaba es que su olfato no había podido captar su olor, lo cual nunca fallaba.

―Nya! Para todo hay una primera vez Spike.

El dragón se giro y ahí encontró a cierto Felyne que no había visto en años.

―Eres tú ― fue lo único que puedo decir el anonadado dragón.

―Un _Hola como estas_ no es difícil de decir, sabes ― le reclamo el gato dorado ― pero olvidando las formalidades, vaya que has crecido Spike, casi no te reconozco Nya!

Y era verdad, en estos seis años, con mucho entrenamiento y una buena alimentación, Spike llego a crecer hasta 1,88 metros, y eso sin portar las botas de las armaduras que lo hacían unos centímetros más alto.

―Y usted no ha cambiado en nada ― le respondió Spike.

―Nya! Por supuesto, para un dios unos años no son más que segundos, metafóricamente hablando ― pronto la alegría del gato se transformo en una mirada seria hacia Spike ― recuerda lo que te dije en nuestro último encuentro.

El recuerdo de su último encuentro invadió la mente de Spike, sus ojos se agrandaron al comprenderlo todo.

―Veras Spike, hace solo un momento este mundo y el de donde provienes, acaban de sincronizarse sus tiempos Nya!

―¿Sincronizarse? ― pregunto Spike.

―Nya! Te acuerdas que dije que el tiempo de este mundo avanza doce veces más rápido que el tuyo ― el dragón asintió ― pues ahora ya no, el tiempo en ambos avanza a la misma vez.

―Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo ― respondió el dragón.

―Porque es malo Nya! ― dijo el gato dorado ― todos los mundos o universos como quieras llamarlos, tienen un tiempo diferente, en algunos varían tanto que un segundo para unos, es un año para otros, en otros varia tan poco que su diferencia es solo por unos nanosegundos.

―¿Qué pasa si en dos mundo sus tiempo se sincronizan?

―Se pueden abrir portales que los conectan a ambos Nya! ― dijo seriamente el gato.

―Eso ya lo has hecho tú ― inquirió el dragón.

―Hay una gran diferencia en que yo lo haga ya que soy un dios y se requiere una inmensa energía para abrir un portal a otro mundo que no están sincronizados sus tiempos Nya!, y eso es solo para abrirlo ya que si quieres que alguien cruce un portal necesitas más energía porque si no el que cruza el portal puede morir en cuestión de segundos, traerte aquí no fue nada fácil Spike, incluso para mí ya que no es lo mismo a que cruce el portal una hormiga, a que lo cruce una dragón del tamaño de un pueblo.

―¿Y si están sincronizados? ― pregunto con temor el dragón temiendo lo peor.

―Cualquier criatura con un gran poder y conocimientos suficientes puede abrir sin problemas unos portales, y uno puede pasarlos sin el riesgo de morir al intentarlo Nya!

El silencio domino el lugar, Spike no necesito oír mas para saber que esto era un asunto muy serio.

―¿Ya había pasado esto antes? ― fue lo único que pregunto el dragón.

―Sí, hay casos en que dos mundo se sincronizan de manera natural por un corto tiempo y se abren portales en algunos lugares como en una simple puerta o un espejo, porque crees que se dan casos de seres que desaparecen sin dejar rastro Nya!... pero este caso de la sincronización de tiempo de tu mundo y el mío… es la primera vez que sucede por tanto tiempo.

―Por lo que me acabas de decir sobre los portales y la sincronización de tiempo en los mundos entiendo que eso está fuera de mi alcance, entonces por qué quieres que vaya allá.

―Porque un wyvern acaba de cruzar un portal a tu mundo Nya!

―… ¡Y RECIÉN ME LO DICES! ― grito el dragón ya que si uno de esos monstruos llegaban a una de las ciudades de ponis, podrían salir lastimados muchos y aunque no era por menospreciar, los soldados de su madre poco podrían hacer frente a las bestias que el solía enfrentar.

―Nya! Creí que ya se te había quitado esa costumbre de gritarme ― le reclamo el gato dorado tapándose sus orejas.

―Después te enojas, abre un portal, tengo que ir allá de inmediato ― dijo mientras desataba el casco que estaba en su cinturón, el cual estaba a punto de ponerse.

―Nya! Espera un momento ― le detuvo el gato dorado alzando sus patas.

El dragón lo miro curioso cuando el gato le hacía señas para que se acercara, como si le quisiera decir algo. Spike se acerco pero el gato aun siguió haciendo señas por lo que el dragón se acerco más.

―AU! ― se quejo el dragón sobándose la cabeza ― sabes si querías un poco solo lo hubieras pedido ― le dijo enojado.

―Nya! Eso es por gritarme ― respondió un alegre felino dorado, sosteniendo entre sus patas un mechón verde que había arrancado de la cabeza del dragón.

―Entonces ― hablo Spike poniéndose su casco ― ¿qué vas a hacer con mi pelo? ― pregunto mientras se acomodaba el casco ya que no podía ver nada.

―Para una sorpresa que se que te gustara Nya!

―¿Sorpresa? ― soltó el dragón por fin acomodándose el casco y pudiendo ver, sin embargo lo único que visualizo fueron dos patas esponjosas tapando los orificios de su casco.

El dragón cayó de espaldas pero no al suelo, sino a un portal que apareció detrás de él, el cual se cerró una vez Spike paso.

Una vez estando solo, el gato dorado no puedo evitar poner una cara de preocupación, sabía que la sincronización de estos mundo no era natural, alguien lo estaba provocando… alguien muy poderoso, solo conocía a un sujeto que superaba su poder con creces, el de él y cualquier otro dios de otros mundos o universos.

―Así que por fin lo enviaste ― fue lo que dijo una voz proveniente del bosque.

― _*Hablando del rey de roma*_ Siempre te gusta ocultarte Nya!

De pronto, debajo de un frondoso árbol apareció un ser bípedo al cual no se le podía ver el rostro muy bien por la sombra que hacia el árbol, pero si su ropa las cuales parecían de la realeza con una capa azul oscuro con puntos blancos que destellaban como si se estuviera admirando una constelación de estrellas en el firmamento; aquel ser también portaba un báculo dorado con dos símbolos en la parte superior.

―Me ofende que dudes de mi, cuando sabes cuál es mi trabajo para con todos los universos y realidades ― dijo aquel sujeto ― no se te habrá cruzado por la cabeza alguien más, no se… ¿tal vez él?

El gato dorado bajo la cabeza triste, sabia a quien se refería pero el problema era que él no era tan poderoso como para sincronizar mundos… ¿o sí?

―No se lo contaste a Spike ― menciono el ser misterioso.

―No he sabido nada de él en mucho tiempo ― le respondió el gato ― Tu me advertiste que esto sucedería, debes saber quién es el que lo provoca.

―Yo solo sentí que algo malo iba a suceder en el futuro de tu mundo, luego te advertí y aconseje que necesitarías ayuda, nunca me espere esto, nadie puede ver lo que va a suceder exactamente en el futuro.

―Pues vaya ayuda que resultaste Nya! ― se llevo una pata al rostro ― por lo menos se que Spike es un gran chico y que se pondrán firme frente a lo que suceda.

―Te conseguiste un gran guerrero ― opino el extraño.

―Debiste incluirlo entre los tuyos, por cierto, ¿Cómo van? ― pregunto el gato dorado.

―A pues ahí recién se están conociendo esos seis… mejor vuelvo antes que se maten ― con su báculo golpeo el suelo y abrió un portal detrás de él, se giro preparando para retirarse.

―Esa profecía ― soltó el gato, deteniendo al instante al misterioso sujeto.

―Que tiene ― dijo el ser bípedo dándole la espalda.

―Se refiere a ellos, pero en este mundo que nada tiene que ver con ellos, resuena Nya! Y sospecho que también en otros mundos ― le dijo seriamente el gato solo recibiendo un asentimiento del otro ser lo cual confirmo sus sospechas ― Tu me explicaste hace mucho que cuando una amenaza se presenta, esta solo se siente en los universos que va afectar.

―Ellos lograran detenerlo… por el bien de todos.

―Y si no lo logran Nya!

El ser de vestimenta de la realeza atravesó el portar y lo cerró sin decirle nada, esto no dejo tranquilo al gato dorado pero se mentalizo a enfocarse en el problema que ahora aquejaba su mundo.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Paam!_

―Ya van tres veces que me hace lo mismo ― se quejo el dragón mientras se levantaba ― menos mal tenía el casco pues…

Se quedo callado cuando se percato donde estaba, a pesar de los años, el recordaba el último lugar donde había estado antes de partir.

―Eso quiere decir ― murmuro Spike para luego comenzar a correr hacia la entrada de la cueva donde se encontraba.

Una vez afuera todo se le hizo familiar, los arboles alrededor, el sonido de los animales que solo habían en Equestria, hasta su olfato mas entrenado capto varios olores a su alrededor.

―Estoy de vuelta ― se dijo a sí mismo sin creer todo este tiempo que paso alejado de Equestria, seis años para ser más exactos ― _*él dijo que el tiempo aquí era antes doce veces más lento, eso significa que habrán pasado 6 meses aquí*_

 _ROOOOOAAAAAARRR!_

Spike alzo la mirada, se sorprendió al ver una enorme criatura alada de escamas rojas surcando los cielos, solo existía un tipo de criatura con esas características que él conocía.

―Un Rathalos ― pronuncio el dragón al ver a la criatura volando hacia una dirección, Spike rápidamente se trepo al árbol y desde la copa pudo ver hacia donde se dirigía el Rathalos ― tenía que ser justo ese lugar ― murmuro el dragón que bajo de la copa del árbol con un simple salto.

Comenzó a correr hacia donde iba el Rathalos, si corría lo suficientemente rápido y sin ninguna distracción podía llegar a tiempo antes de que alguien saliera lastimado, lastimosamente para nuestro dragón cazador la suerte no estaba de su lado cuando capto un aroma nauseabundo en el ambiente.

― _*De donde proviene ese hedor*_ ― pensó el dragón que no podía taparse la nariz por el casco que tenia puesto.

Pronto la respuesta de Spike fue respondida cuando de entre la espesura del bosque salieron una manada de lobos hechos de madera, eran más de una docena.

Spike chasqueo la lengua al reconocer a esos animales del bosque Everfree, llamados Timberwolf, solo los había visto en libros los cuales siempre recalcaban el horrible olor que los acompañaba.

Las criaturas cuadrúpedas de madera comenzaron a rodear al dragón que los veía mas como molestia que como una amenaza.

― _*No tengo tiempo para esto, pero sé que no me dejaran en paz, así que*_ ― llevo su mano a su espalda, agarrando el mango de su Gran Espada Jinouga, la cual desenvaino ― Un calentamiento antes de la pelea principal no vendría mal ― dijo Spike y en ese momento los Timberwolf se lanzaron todos a la vez.

El bosque se lleno de sonidos de madera siendo quebrada y de electricidad.

…

En el pueblo de Ponyville, un grupo de seis chicas se encontraban saliendo de una muy conocida tienda de postres.

―Les dije que nada anima más que una gran dosis de azúcar ― hablo con una gran sonrisa una chica de pelo esponjoso rosado y el dibujo de unos globos coloridos en ambas mejillas.

―Eso explica muchas cosas ― murmuro otra chica de pelo arcoíris, un par de alas color celeste y en las mejillas el dibujo de una nube con un trueno de colores de varios colores.

―Querida no te aconsejo comer mucha azúcar, acaso no sabes a donde termina todo eso ― le increpo una chica de pelo morado muy bien peinada, una gema blanca en forma de rombo en su frente y el dibujo de tres gemas en sus mejillas.

―¿A dónde termina, Rarity? ― pregunto una chica de largo cabello rosado, alas amarillas y la imagen de unas mariposas rosadas en sus mejillas.

Rarity no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo mirando el pecho de su amiga y envidio en silencio su suerte.

―Acaso se olvidan porque no reunimos ― les llamo la atención una chica de pelo rubio con un sombrero de vaquero y el dibujo de un par de manzanas en sus pecosos cachetes ― dime como te encuentras dulzura.

―Bien, supongo ― respondió con una con una sonrisa un poco forzada una chica de pelo con dos tonalidades de morado, con una gema en forma de rombo de casi la misma tonalidad de su cabello, con una imagen de una estrella cardinal en ambas mejillas.

Estos días, las chicas habían logrado por fin sacar de la biblioteca a Twilight, les costó mucho pero sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados ahora que mantenían a su amiga ocupada pasando tiempo con ella para que no pensara mucho en cierto dragoncito.

―Chicas ― dijo Twilight captando la atención de todas sus amigas ― aprecio mucho lo que hacen por mí, pero esto…

―Alto ahí Twilight ― Rarity le detuvo de seguir hablando ― sé lo que vas a decir, pero nosotras no hacemos esto para que lo olvides para siempre, sino para que no estés triste, te entendemos perfectamente, nosotras también lo extrañamos y nos afecto lo que dijo la princesa ― el resto de las portadoras asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que decía Rarity ― sin embargo, no podemos estar siempre deprimidas, cuando Spike aparezca intentaremos aunque sea hablar con él y disculparnos como es debido, no importa si la princesa nos lo prohibió, además hablamos de nuestro pequeño y tierno Spike, se que estará un poco molesto con nosotras pero le demostraremos que lo apreciamos mucho.

Todas sonrieron aportando a Rarity, incluso Twilight que sabía que con el apoyo de sus amigas, nada era imposible, todas esperaban reencontrarse con el dragón para hacer las paces y volver a como estaban antes, claro que tratando mejor al dragón, sin embargo, la única que tenía un pasamiento diferente era la chica pegaso de pelo de arcoíris, que aun tenía muy claro en su mente que el dragón era el responsable de la mayoría de acontecimientos por huir de sus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos.

 _ROOOOOAAAAAARRR!_

Los pobladores corrieron despavoridos al ver como una inmensa criatura escamosa que descendía en Ponyville rugiendo amenazadoramente.

―Un… un dragón ― murmuro sumamente aterrada Fluttershy al ver al animal.

Unas llamas se asomaron por la boca del dragón, que termino expulsando hacia una casa.

 _BOOM!_

Aunque no había nadie adentro del ahora destruido hogar, si sirvió para incrementar el miedo de los habitantes.

―¡Evacuen el pueblo! ― grito Twilight tomando el liderazgo de la situación ― Rainbow, crees que puedas distraer a ese dragón.

―La asombrosa Rainbow se encargara de distraerlo mientras ayudan al resto ― dijo orgullosa la chica alada que comenzó a volar alrededor del dragón haciendo que se concentre solo en ella.

La distracción de Rainbow no duro mucho cuando el Rathalos se percato como huían sus presas, por lo que cargando otro de sus ataques, bloqueo su ruta de salida.

―Oh no ― dijo Rainbow viendo como sus amigas y un puñado de ponis se quedaron sin salida.

 _Paam!_

―¡Rainbow! ― gritaron todas a la vez.

El Rathalos aprovecho el fugaz momento de distracción de la portadora de la lealtad para golpearle con su cola. Rainbow termino rodando por el suelo hasta terminar cerca de sus amigas que la ayudaron a levantarse.

―Mi ala ― se quejo al sentir un inmenso dolor, apostaría a que de seguro estaría quebrada.

La criatura cargo de nuevo su ataque, esta vez apuntando a las chicas y los civiles. Disparo su ataque dándoles de lleno, sin embargo, un escudo purpura semi-transparente impidió su ataque, no obstante dicho escucho desapareció unos segundos después del impacto y Twilight cayo arrodillada respirando agitadamente.

― _*Use gran parte de mi magia… y solo aguante un ataque*_

El dragón se preparo otra vez para un ataque, todos estaban paralizados del miedo, incluso los pegasos a pesar de tener sus alas para escapar.

Las chicas se acacharon y abrazaron a Twilight, si este iba a ser el final se irían juntas al más allá.

 _CHIIIINNN!_

Aquel sonido agudo detuvo al Rathalos que comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia todas direcciones.  
Los pobladores así como las portadoras se quedaron confundidos al ver como ahora ese dragón pareció haber captado algo con su olfato, pronto sus ojos se contrajeron, mostro sus dientes y giro su cabeza hacia atrás.

 **[Musica: _For the Glory ― EPIC ROCK_ , yo les digo cuando detenerlo** **]**

Por las calles de Ponyville hizo acto de presencia un sujeto de extraña armadura, que caminaba sin preocupación, cargando en sus hombros una gigantesca espada que tenía unos pequeños trozos de madera chamuscada en su hoja.

El Rathalos se giro encarando acarando al cazador, dicha acción por parte de la criatura sorprendió a los que antes estaban a punto de sucumbir a sus llamas.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo al recién llegado, no parecía un guardia real de la princesa Celestia o de Luna, pero quien quiera que sea, no le podía hacer frente a ese dragón que lo superaba en tamaño.

El Rathalos expulso una bola de fuego por su boca, que termino dándole de lleno al cazador, los pobladores así como las chicas reprimieron un grito de terror al presenciar por primera vez la muerte un poni, sin embargo, una vez el fuego se disperso, se pudo apreciar como el misterioso sujeto de armadura permanecía aún vivo, cubriéndose con su gran espada que amortiguo el ataque, tal acción dejo sin palabras a Twilight que apenas si aguanto con su escudo mágico.

El cazador corrió hacia el Rathalos, este último comenzó a lanzar más bolas de fuego pero fue inútil ya que su objetivo las esquivaba todas, así que espero a que estuviera cerca para golpearlo con su cola, no obstante el cazador ya esperaba eso.

 _PAAM!_

Con su arma se cubrió del ataque de la cola del Rathalos, luego tiro al piso una pequeña esfera blanca, lo siguiente que paso fue que una densa cortina de humo blanco se levanto en el lugar donde impacto la esfera cubriendo al Rathalos y al cazador.

 _GRRAAAAAHH!_

Rugió de dolor el wyvern al sentir los cortes y la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Por fuera los espectadores veían como del humo salía relámpagos por todas direcciones.

 _BOOM!_

El dragón ya arto de no poder ver nada, lanzo un ataque al suelo, creando una onda que disperso el humo y a la misma vez hizo que el cazador retrocediera.

La enorme bestia escamosa quiso atrapar en sus fauces a su oponente pero este se hizo a un lado y con su espada le hizo un gran corte en su hocico, no llego a herirlo gravemente por las escamas que lo protegían, pero aun así el Rathalos sintió el impacto y la electricidad por su rostro.

Lo que siguieron fueron varios ataques de la enfurecida criatura los cuales eran esquivados o bloqueado por el sujeto de armadura.

Los testigos de aquel enfrentamiento estaban atónitos al ver como un dragón era prácticamente apaleado por ese extraño que demostraba una gran destreza con su arma, hasta incluso llegaron a pensar que era un soldado de la princesa Celestia entrenado para matar dragones.

Las portadoras de la armonía tenían cada una un diferente pensamiento de lo que estaban presenciando.

― _*Eso es asombroso*_ ― pensó Rainbow de aquel sujeto, ella como buena atleta sabia reconocer la condición física de un poni con solo ver sus movimientos, y al ver la agilidad y velocidad de ese extraño para esquivar los ataques de ese dragón aun con el peso de la armadura, pues quien quiera que sea él, tenía que preguntarle su rutina de ejercicios para ella llegar también a ese nivel.

― _*Por favor que ya se detengan*_ ― pensó angustiada Fluttershy, nunca le gusto la violencia y solo esperaba que esto acabara pronto y en lo más posible, sin derramamiento de sangre.

― _*Alguien nuevo, tengo que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida*_ ― pensó Pinkie siendo siempre ella, sin embargo su alegría no duro mucho cuando todo su cuerpo tembló, ese era su Pinkie sentido que le advertía de algo que le dejo preguntándose que era.

― _*Por mis corrales, no lo puedo creer*_ ― Applejack se llevo una mano sosteniendo su sombrero, tendría una gran anécdota para contar en el almuerzo familiar.

― _*¿Como lucirá el valiente caballero debajo de la armadura?*_ ― Rarity se propuso a conocer a ese misterioso guerrero, y si encajaba en su prospecto de novio ideal, usaría sus encantos femeninos para ganárselo.

― _*Un solo soldado de Equestria no puede hacerle frente a un dragón… ¿Quién es él?*_ ― Al tener un hermano que estuvo en la milicia, este le contaba experiencias propias y ajenas, como la vez que se necesito una docena de soldados para ahuyentar a un dragón de 3 metros que invadía las tierras de cultivo ― _*Esa armadura, es la primera vez que veo una así*_

 _ROOOOOAAAAAARRR!_

Con un rugido el Rathalos extendió sus alas preparándose para elevarse en el aire, el cazador sabía que estaba en completa desventaja si el wyvern volvía al cielo, por lo que arriesgándose a un ataque directo corrió para a evitar que se elevara.

La bestia expulso una bola de fuego dándole de lleno al cazador para así detener su avance, sin embargo, el cazador salió de las llamas con algunos rastros de fuego en su armadura, no se cubrió porque sabía que si lo hacía, eso le daría tiempo al Rathalos para desplegar.

 _PAAM!_

 _GRRRAAAAAAH!_

Se retorció en el piso el Rathalos con una pata sangrando, el objetivo del cazador era atacarle ahí ya que eso sumado al cansancio de la criatura por el combate y las otra heridas en su cuerpo, lo dejarían sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie, estando a merced para su ataque final.

 **[Detener la música** **]**

El misterioso sujeto de armadura, sosteniendo su arma con un poco de sangre en la hoja se quedo viendo a la bestia en el suelo mientras que los espectadores aun seguían atónitos de aquella victoria, todo había acabado por fin.

―Que paso aquí ― pronunciaron el resto de pobladores que había huido y volvieron al escuchar los rugidos cargados de dolor del dragón que los hizo pensar que los guardias habían llegado más rápido de lo esperado, sin embargo, se llevaron la sorpresa de solo ver a un soldado parado frente al dragón que yacía derrotado en el suelo, esforzándose inútilmente a ponerse de pie.

―Aquel soldado lo derroto solo.

―Nunca había visto algo así en mi vida.

―Ese dragón fue humillado por el soldado.

―No puedo creer que la milicia de Equestria fuera tan bien entrenada.

Esos y otros comentarios se oyeron en el lugar de los que presenciaron aquel épico combate, pero solo 6 permanecían calladas, esas eran las portadoras de la armonía que se quedaron viendo al sujeto misterioso que sosteniendo su gran espada se comenzó a acercar al moribundo dragón, una de ellas capto cuáles eran sus intenciones.

―¡NO LO MATES! ― Grito Fluttershy llamando la atención de todos, incluso la del cazador que giro su rostro para verla.

Fluttershy a pesar de tenerle un gran pavor a los dragones, también sabían que eran criaturas como el resto de sus amiguitos, y al ver al débil dragón en el piso le hizo recordar a su amigo Spike, no porque se parecieran, sino porque ambos eran dragones, como podría demostrarle que ella lo apreciaba, si dejaba que un dragón herido y que no podía lastima a nadie, fuera asesinado, solo por ser un dragón.

De improviso el ambiente se sintió pesado, cargado de sensaciones negativas que hizo que a todos los habitantes de Ponyville se le helara la sangre y les invadiera un miedo sobrenatural.

Todos los sentidos del cazador le gritaban peligro y cuando giro para ver la fuente de lo que lo provocaba, vio una enorme bola de fuego negro acercase, solo atino a cubrirse con su arma.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

El ataque fue tan devastador que el cazador fue empujado por el impacto perdiendo parte de su armadura que cubría el pecho, su brazo izquierdo, también su casco y la parte largar a la altura de la cintura que parecía la mitad de una falta que cubría su parte trasera; todo eso perdió en el camino hasta terminar estrellándose contra una casa donde termino en su interior.

 ** _ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_**

El Rathalos ya de pie lanzo un espeluznante rugido que hizo temblar la tierra, pronto sus escamas una vez rojas poco a poco pasaron a tener una coloración más oscura hasta tornarse negras, los ojos se le tiñeron de sangre y de su boca salían pequeñas llamas oscuras.

.

―Ah! ― Se quejo el cazador que se incorporaba sobre una pila de madera y otros objetos con los que había impactado.

Se llevo la mano izquierda al rostro, ese ataque a pesar de que se cubrió casi lo mata, se percato de las partes de la armadura que había perdido.

―¿Qué? ― su brazo así como su pecho lucían levemente enrojecidos, al igual que sus escamas, a simple vista se podría decir que se quemo por el fuego, sin embargo, para alguien como él que resistía temperaturas extremadamente altas, le era completamente extraño quemarse ― Fuego negro ― murmuro Spike.

 ** _ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_**

Ese rugido llamo su atención, llevo una mano a su mochila, ahí se percato de dos cosas, que no tenía esa parte extra de su armadura que cubría su cola y que los objetos de su mochila se habían roto con el impacto, salvo una poción que tomo para curarse las heridas.

― _*Tendré que usarlo si quiero ganar*_ ― maldijo su suerte al tener que usar su último recurso y justo en el lugar donde menos quería.

.

El Rathalos negro comenzó a acercarse a los ponis, estaba petrificado por el miedo antinatural que les invadía al solo ver a ese dragón.

 _GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

Un rugido similar al de un dragón provino de la casa donde se había estrellado el extraño de armadura, ese rugido hizo que el Rathalos negro girara hacia ese lugar ignorando a los pobladores.

En aquel momento del agujero de la casa salió un joven de alborotado pelo verde, portando su armadura solo en la parte interior de su cuerpo y en el brazo derecho, dejando así su pecho desnudo donde se podían admirar sus marcados y muy trabajados abdominales asi como unas cicatrices de tres garras surcando todo su pecho, los músculos no muy exagerados en su brazo izquierdo en donde tenía escamas en el dorso de su mano, también algo que no pasaba desapercibido era la larga cola morada con espinas verdes que poseía.

 **[Música: _Fist Bump ― Sonic Forces_ , yo les digo cuando detenerlo** **]**

 _GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

Lanzo otro rugido Spike, a la vez que su brazo izquierdo se cubría de escamas hasta llegar a su codo, los dedos de sus manos pasaron a convertirse en garras filudas de color verde y las pupilas de sus ojos se alargaban verticalmente adquiriendo la forma de las pupilas de un reptil.

A una gran velocidad Spike corrió hacia el Rathalos llegando en apenas unos segundos, sin embargo, el wyvern sabiendo que tenía que mantener lejos al cazador, disparo una bola de fuego negro al suelo creando una onda de presión tan grande que casi saca volando al peliverde, de no ser porque clavo sus garras en la tierras, de ambas manos lo cual le costó perder el guante derecho de su armadura.

Spike lanzo una enorme llamarada verde cegando momentáneamente al Rathalos, una vez dispersado el fuego se vio a Spike en el aire que expulso un poco de fuego azul de su boca materializando así su gran espada Jinouga listo para atacarlo en el rostro, pero el Rathalos en el último segundo giro sobre su propio eje logrando impactarlo con su cola haciendo que el cazador soltara otra vez su arma.

El wyvern oscuro no le dio tiempo de respirar y se lanzo a morderlo, por suerte para Spike, logro impedir que sus fauces se cerraran, usando sus manos pero esta acción demandaba una gran fuerza que nuestro joven cazador apenas si podía soportar, ya antes había detenido la mordida de un Rathalos, pero este fácilmente duplicaba la presión de mordida de un Rathalos promedio.

Vio en el fondo de la garganta del monstruo, fuego de color negro asomándose, era imposible que su propio fuego le ganase al del Rathalos, eso lo supo al momento que recibió el primer impacto.

Spike exhalo mucho fuego azul en la boca del Rathalos haciendo aparecer varios de sus escudos hasta llenar las fauces del Rathalos, una vez hecho eso, dejo de hace fuerza y se lanzo hacia un lado pensando que al impactar el fuego con los escudos haría una gran explosión en la boca del Rathalos para así matarlo, lastimosamente eso nunca sucedió.

 _CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

El wyvern alado sin mostrar el mas mínimo escuerzo, trituro los escudos en su boca y los escupió, esto dejo sorprendido y aterrado a Spike, esos escudos eran todos iguales ya que los mando a fabricar en masa porque aparte de ser baratos, también eran de los más resistentes, sin embargo, ese Rathalos los hizo ver como si fueran simples galletas.

―Bien, esto me costara ― se dijo a si mismo pensando en alguna estrategia para derrotarlo.

Los pobladores se sorprendieron del aspecto de quien estaba debajo de la armadura, no era un poni, pegaso o unicornio, era otro tipo de criatura la cual les resultaba muy familiar.

Las portadoras por su parte olvidaron el miedo, los que es estaban alrededor e incluso al feroz dragón negro ya que solo se enfocaron en una persona, y esa era el joven de pelo verde que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

― _*Spike*_ ― pensaron todas a la vez al ver que este chico tenía todas las características de su pequeño amigo escamoso, desde el color de sus escamas, su cabello verde y sus profundos ojos jade.

 _BOOOOOOOM!_

La chicas vieron con horror vieron como otro de esos ataque le había impactado directamente al joven.

Escuchar el sonido del impacto les hizo volver en si a los pobladores que comenzaron a huir en búsqueda de refugio o de escapar del pueblo.

Entre todos corriendo por todas partes el Rathalos negro tenia para escoger a sus víctimas, pero por algún motivo solo se enfoco únicamente en 6 chicas.

Comenzó a correr hacia esa dirección abriendo su boca y mostrando sus dientes, cuando las portadoras se percataron que el Rathalos venía a por ellas ya fue muy tarde para huir.

 _PLAM!_

El Rathalos cerró su mandíbula a solo un metro de donde estaban las portadoras de la armonía que sintieron su corazón latir como loco al estar tan cerca de sentir los filosos dientes de ese animal.

―¡TU… PELEA… ES CONMIGO!

La cola del wyvern negro era sujetada por un muy lastimado Spike el cual a pesar de haber recibido el impacto de su ataque, saco fuerzas al ver a quien iba atacar el Rathalos.

Con las escamas de su brazo llegando hasta su hombro sintió que su poder incrementa así como perdía poco a poco la razón.

―¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Jalo de la cola de la bestia logrando sorprendentemente lanzarla un par de metros, dejando con los ojos abiertos a los que habían presenciado tal hazaña.

 ** _ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_**

Rugió embravecido el Rathalos que se levanto como si nada, luego extendió sus alas y comenzó a agitarlas creando una corriente de viento, se preparaba para volar.

Esto ya era crítico para nuestro cazador, si uno solo de sus ataques era devastador, varios de estos sobre Ponyville lo borraría del mapa, junto con todos los que se encontraban ahí, debía detenerlo de inmediato pero si intentaba un ataque directo, sería un blanco fácil para su fuego negro.

Examino rápidamente a su alrededor, entonces se le ocurrió una idea al ver un pequeño puesto de ventas cerca a una casa de dos pisos. Corrió hacia el puesto y sin dificultad lo trepo, luego salto hacia la casa terminando en el tejado del primer piso, con sus garras escalo hasta estar en la parte más alta del segundo piso, no estaba tan lejos del Rathalos que apenas se estaba elevando poco a poco.

Exhalo fuego azul haciendo aparecer una de las armas que poseía que era una Lanza Pistola, la cual apunto hacia abajo, teniendo un dedo en el gatillo y preparándose para salta hacia el Rathalos.

 _BANG!_

El retroceso del arma le dio más impulso a la hora de saltar, pero no el suficiente ya que el wyvern se encontraba a solo centímetros de alcanzarlo.

― _*¡NO!*_ ― grito en su mente, mientras caía en cámara lenta viendo como el Rathalos se alejaba lentamente, en eso recordó algo que había olvidado, una oportunidad para llegar donde la bestia.

De su boca salió fuego azul que materializo un brazalete plateado, el cual se lo puso en su brazo izquierdo, simplemente pasando su mano por el hueco.

― _*Gracias Katsuro*_ ― pensó cuando apretó el botón del brazalete y una flecha con una soga de metal salió disparada dándole justo en el cuerpo del animal.

 ** _ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_**

Al sentir algo incrustarse en su cuerpo, agito con mas fuerzas sus alas elevándose más rápido llevándose al cazador consigo ante la atenta mirada de los pobladores.

Tratando de no ver hacia abajo, Spike presiono de nuevo el botón y el mecanismo del brazalete se activo jalándolo con gran velocidad hacia el Rathalos.

Pudo ver que acercaba justo a la base del ala de la bestia, por lo que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad trayendo su gran espada Jinouga con ayuda de su fuego azul.

 _Crack!_

 ** _GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_**

―AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **[Detener la música** **]**

Tanto la bestia como el cazador comenzaron a caer a una gran altura ya que Spike logro hacer un profundo corte en el ala izquierda del Rathalos y sin poder utilizarla.

―Vamos, demonios ― maldijo Spike al ver que la punta seguía hundida en la piel escamosa del wyvern por lo que aun seguía unido y lo peor es que el brazalete no tenia forma de quitárselo ya que era todo metal ― ¡Rayos Katsuro tanto te costaba ponerle unas correas!

Vio como el suelo se acercaba más así que con sus garras rompió el prototipo del brazalete arpón y se acomodo en el mejor lugar posible para no recibir todo el impacto.

En la superficie, los pobladores de Ponyville vieron como el dragón negro y el extraño caían en picada hacia el pueblo.

―¡Van a caer en…!

 _PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia el centro de Ponyville donde habían caído, las chicas también fueron aunque preocupadas por que el extraño estuviera bien.

.

Muy lentamente Spike con su furia dragón desactivada, se ponía de pie, vio a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en el centro de Ponyville, pero no vio el gran edificio que era la alcaldía de Ponyville, solo había un montón de trozos de madera…

―… ― guardo silencio al por fin darse cuenta de lo que paso con la alcaldía.

 ** _ARRRRRHG!_**

Ya en el suelo yacía el Rathalos el cual había recuperado el color rojo de sus escamas, sin embargo, y de manera sorprendente seguía vivo, un poco inconsciente pero aun vivo después de caer de una gran altura y de estrellarse contra un edificio que era prácticamente patrimonio de Ponyville.

Spike no se iba arriesgar por lo que con mucho esfuerzo, costándole cada paso, se dirigió tambaleante hacia el Rathalos.

Ya estando cerca del animal, su vista comenzó a volverse un poco borrosa, por lo que se apresuro para acabar con el Rathalos antes de quedar inconsciente. Se subió al lomo de la bestia y camino con cuidado hasta llegar a su cuello, sintiendo un gran mareo, trajo su gran espada Jinouga con su fuego azul.

―Un… ultimo… esfuerzo ― dijo jadeante mientras que con sus dos manos sostenía el mango el cual alzo con la punta de la hoja apuntando directamente al cuello de la bestia.

El sonido de varios pasos captó su atención y en unos momentos todo Ponyville llego al centro del pueblo.

Sintió sus miradas penetrantes, como si lo estuvieran examinando, juzgando, aquello le trajo los amargos recuerdos del pasado que creía haber superado.

Entre la multitud distinguió a seis chicas que lo observaban expectantes de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tal vez no lo reconocieran ahora, pero estaba seguro que lo harían pronto.

― _*¿Por qué estoy dudando?*_ ― se pregunto Spike, ni en sus primeros días siendo un cazador dudo el matar a esas bestias, porque ahora sí, acaso era porque todo el pueblo, en especial ellas lo estaban observando, acaso esperaban que tirara su arma y volviera a ser el Spike de antes, aquel dragoncito que lo único bueno que sabía hacer era esconderse y ser un sirviente ― _*¡NO, YA NO SOY ESE SPIKE! ¡YA NO ME OCULTO DE LOS ENEMIGOS, LOS ENFRENTO! ¡YA NO LE TEMO A LOS MONSTRUOS, ELLOS ME TEME A MI! ¡YA NO SOY UN SIMPLE ESPECTADOR, YO ACTUÓ! ¡YA NO SOY SPIKE EL DRAGÓN BEBÉ!*_ ¡YO SOY SPIKE! ― Grito a todo pulmón tomando por sorpresa a todos los pobladores pero más a las portadoras que no creían lo que oían ― ¡SPIKE EL CAZADOR!

Se pudo escuchar un suspiro masivo al ver como el nombrado Spike había atravesado con su arma el cuello del animal que comenzó a retorcerse levemente mientras caía su sangre manchando el suelo de un color carmesí.

Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Twilight quedaron horrorizadas, mas las dos últimas, al ver que este sujeto de nombre Spike acababa con la vida de una criatura sin mostrar misericordia.

Una vez el Rathalos dejo de moverse, Spike dejo de aplicar fuerza y pudo suavizar su agarre, alzo la mirada y pudo ver los rostros horrorizados y llenos de miedo de los pobladores, así como las miradas de incredibilidad que le lanzaban sus ex-amigas.

―Típico ― murmuro el dragón mientras su visión se oscurecía, cayendo así inconsciente.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Perdón si no he llegado a contestar esta vez sus Review, como esta semana estuve en parciales me dedique de lleno a estudiar y solo tuve viernes, sábado y domingo para escribir (Estube escribiendo contra reloj, hasta incluso me amaneci). Agradezco a todos por sus aportes a las músicas, eran más de 70 de las que tuve que escuchar y no se decepcionen si no salió en este capítulo, hay algunas que encajan perfecto para una peleas que tengo en mente para el futuro, bueno gracias por todo amigos, para el próximo capítulo si contestare sus comentarios, se despide su buen amigo The only 95 deseándoles un buen día y si quieren regalarme algo por mi cumpleaños gradecería que fueran sus comentarios y opiniones de este capítulo que abre así la segunda temporada de Spike The Hunter.


	22. La ausencia del dragon

**The only 95:** Noche de paz, noche de amor, por favor no maten a este escritor :'v. Que tal amigos si soy yo y aun sigo vivo para todos los que creían que me había morido :v, oigan tenía mucho de que ocuparme y además por fin estoy de vacaciones así que he aquí el tan esperado y ansiado capitulo 22 que todos ustedes desearon y me pidieron, pero antes de ir al capítulo contestare los Review, de hecho ya conteste los Review por PM (Mensaje privado) pero solo me faltarían los Review anónimos así que aquí vamos.

― _ **PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Lector ocasinal:_ Eso lo vas a averiguar en este capítulo amigo ;D

 _clandestino:_ _  
(1° comentario): Es curioso porque a esa hora escribo los fics :v  
(2° comentario): Gracias bro, si pase un feliz cumpleaños._

 _Alvaro:_ Tengo la ligera intuición de que te gusto el capitulo anterior XD. No te preocupes bro yo acepto la critica con brazos abiertos y sobre ese sujeto bípedo solo era un cameo (Como los de Stan Lee :'v) de un personaje de otro de mis fics, lo puse por capricho :v, no quiero meter tampoco en este fic una trama inmensamente compleja, eso lo hare en otro fic. Oh si amigo, todos se enteraran de lo sucedido con el Rathalos en Ponyville pero a su debido tiempo y las mane 6, uff amigo me gusta como piensas 7w7.  
PD: Gracias amigo, con leer tu comentario es más que suficiente como regalo; s,i te aconsejo devolverle el cañón a Pinkie antes que ella te haga un pastelillo, literalmente.

 _Esqueltico:_ Descuida bro no me olvide de nadie, ya tengo planeado algo pero todo a su tiempo, solo te pido paciencia y pues con el celo de la Lord dragon ya tengo en mente la continuación pero lo dejare al final, tengo que escribir otro fic que he dejado de lado mucho tiempo.

 _dheyluz:_ _  
(1° comentario):_ Descuida bro yo no me ofendo con facilidad, he aquí el siguiente capítulo. _  
(2° comentario):_ Ya está listo :v

 _max208:_ Oh vaya si que me tire mucho tiempo en hacer ese capítulo, escribiendo a contra reloj, ultima vez que doy una fecha exacta de cuando actualizare XD  
PD: Dormí como piedra ese día :v

 _BLACK WOLF:_ _  
(1° comentario):_ A Isaac Newton le gusta tu comentario :v, claro bro de eso no dudes… aunque con el lemon… digamos que Steven me rostizara vivo si alguna vez pongo eso :'v. _  
(2° comentario):_ Estos son los comentarios que me gustan 7w7.

 _Noticias T.V:_ Pues gracias a todos allá en el Estudio, si pase un buen cumpleaños y por lo visto alguien entendió la referencia a súper campeones XD. Respondiendo a su jefa pues sí, ya tengo pensado algunas parejas para los Oc's tanto de los que cree como alguno de los que me prestaron, del resto pues tendría que hablar con sus dueños para ver si llegamos a un acuerdo. Pues el resto esta… ¿Dónde están Steven?  
 _-Steven: Nest entrena en el jardín y para huyendo de Fina, Metamorf se ofreció a ser voluntariado en el orfanato de la ciudad, Blizz va de puesto en puesto comprando caramelos de menta y jugando cual es mejor y finalmente Naturel pues creo que se fue con Greenpeace para luchar por los derechos de las ballenas y no sé que otros animales._  
Y tú no tienes que hacer algo más que estar todo el día en la casa.  
 _-Steven: Quien cree que limpia la casa, ademas te vigilo para que no metas lemon, eso es más que suficiente._  
Bueno ahí tienes tu respuesta, saludos.

 _Ant:_ Veo que te gusto el capitulo amigo y estoy seguro que con los siguientes te gustara mas. Sobre Mina pues si no nace el amor es muy difícil obligarlo a salir.

 _Guest:_ Aquí esta bro, disfrútalo.

 _Trends:_ Hecho :v

 _Melo:_ Esos especiales por fechas son difíciles de hacer, principalmente porque tienes que ajustarlo cronológicamente al fic, yo solo hice una vez un especial por San Valentín y si que fue largo, pero al menos hay capitulo nuevo, mejor que nada :v

 _Rodriguez:_ Ya esta :P

 _Re45:_ Nunca, repito, NUNCA ABANDONARE UN FIC, así que no te preocupes bro ;D

― _ **FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Aquí termina las respuestas de Reviews anónimos, les aconsejo crearse una cuenta en Fanfiction, así les podre enviar PM para que no esperen una respuesta de sus Reviews cuando actualice el capitulo, lo cual siempre demora XD sin más preámbulos ¡A LEER SE A DICHO!

* * *

—Bien, ese fue el ultimo — pronuncio con satisfacción Satoru Hiroshi luego de terminar de revisar y clasificar todos los pergaminos.

Se recostó en su silla de madera, era un trabajo tedioso y sinceramente prefería ir a cazar una bestia enorme que volver a ver esos pergaminos.

— _*Al volver a casa tengo que seguir con mi rutina de entrenamientos*_ — pensó el cazador de cabellos blancos, estar sentado casi todo el día lo iba a dejar fuera de forma y no quería eso si algún día volvía a encontrarse con ella.

Se recostó mucho más en su silla y su mente se lleno de pensamientos de Emiko, principalmente de que estaría planeando ya que luego del ataque en Yukumo no se había vuelto a saber de ella ni de Ichiro siendo este ultimo "secuestrado" según le hicieron creer a la gran mayoría de los aldeanos de Yukumo.

—Vaya si que se pasa volando el tiempo — menciono Satoru al ver por la ventana de su oficina como el sol estaba cada vez más cerca del horizonte.

—Nya! Qué raro yo ni lo note.

El cazador errante giro rápidamente su cabeza y vio como su figura de metal de un gato dorado que tenia por adorno cobro vida.

—Hola Satoru Nya!

 _Paam!_

De la sorpresa el Gran cazador del gremio se cayó de su silla.

—Ja ja ja veo que aun sigo sorprendiéndote Nya! — dijo mientras volvía a su forma felina y dejaba sobre el escritorio el adorno de metal que lo tenía escondido quien sabe dónde.

—Es que es muy raro verte y más si es en persona — respondió enojado, si hacia memoria la última vez que vio al gato dorado frente a frente fue en su juventud donde tuvo que detener a Emiko, ya que esa vez donde él le hablo que tendría un aprendiz fue en su sueño.

—Lo siento por no visitar más seguido, sabes que como Dios de este mundo tengo muchos asuntos pendiente de que encargarme y no puedo estar en comunicación con mortales a no ser que sea de suma importancia Nya! — dijo mientras tomaba un marco en el escritorio con el dibujo de los pobladores de Kokoto — aunque claro solo contigo y Spike me comunico.

—Eso significa que algo urgente paso — menciono preocupado el cazador.

—Si Nya! — La confirmación del gato solo hizo crecer su preocupación — y es sobre tu aprendiz.

.

—No, por favor no lo hagas Nya!

—Lo siento Yoko.

Vemos como Spike lentamente se alejaba de su compañera felina, siendo acompañado por seis chicas desconocidas.

—¡No te vayas, no me dejes sola Nya! — gritaba entre lagrimas su compañera que no se quedo de brazos cruzados y fue corriendo para alcanzar a Spike y las extrañas que parecían llevárselo, pero por más que corría no lo alcanza, incluso se alejaban mas.

Yoko cayó de rodillas y con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos vio como ya su mejor amigo y amor secreto desaparecía en el horizonte con las seis chicas mientras reían felices.

—No quiero estar sola, no de nuevo — dijo mientras se tiraba en el suelo y abrazaba sus piernas.

Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor y entre cada llanto de la felina, la oscuridad a su iba ganando terreno hasta cubrirla completamente.

.

.

.

—Nya! — se despertó dando un grito ahogado, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba echada en su cama para Felyne.

—Solo fue una pesadilla — murmuro la gata azul marino.

Se levanto y comenzó a estirarse, no esperaba dormirse en su cama mientras esperaba a que llegara Spike, pero por lo visto si estaba muy cansada.

—Hasta hora no vuelve Nya! — reclamo enojada Yoko al ver por la ventana como el sol ya estaba en el horizonte.

Spike le dijo que no tardaría mucho, el nunca le mentiría, no después de que se abrieron tanto luego del encuentro del equipo 7 con el Jinouga, así que lo más seguro es que haya pasado algo urgente que requería su atención... o se haya encontrado con ella en el camino.

— _*No, ella tardaría según se Nya!*_ — pensó la gata — Bueno ya que no esta...

Yoko se fue corriendo a la cama de Spike y se aventó encima, luego agarro la almohada y la abrazo apegando su rostro he inhalando profundamente el olor que tenia impregnado, no puedo evitar emitir un ronroneo.

—Ah, esto es lo mejor — se dijo a si misma pérdida en la fragancia de su compañero.

La mayor parte de las veces dormía al lado de Spike, sentir su aroma la relajaba y ponía muy feliz, los sueños eran los mejores con el aroma de Spike, por otro lado la ausencia de este la sumergía en un mal sueño que terminaba en una pesadilla.

— _*Esta vez la pesadilla fue peor*_ — recordó a las 6 chicas del sueño que estaban con Spike, aunque no les pudo ver los rostros ya les guardaba un inmenso rencor... pese a solo ser una pesadilla.

Yoko dejo de abrazar la almohada y camino hasta el filo de la cama donde estaba un pequeño escritorio, miro a todos lados asegurándose que nadie la estaba observando, luego abrió el cajón del escritorio y vio adentro una pequeña cajita de madera, la cual saco con cuidado.

Asegurándose otra vez que no hubiera nadie, abrió la cajita y con una gran sonrisa vio los hermosos pendientes celestes que tenia adentro.

— _*Una última vez y ya Nya*_

Saco los pendientes de la caja y se paro frente al espejo del cuarto, los llevo a la altura de sus orejas y se admiro si misma imaginándose el día que por fin fueran suyos, ella no era fanática de la joyería pero con saber que estos pendientes se los entregaría Spike a la chica que capte su atención, puesta de mas decir que era el motivo principal de el porqué los quería.

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Yoko se sobresalto al oír a alguien tocar la puesta de afuera, rápidamente puso los pendientes en la caja y los guardo en el cajón, acomodo la cama del dragón como estaba antes para luego bajar al primer piso a abrirle la puerta a Spike, claro no sin antes serenarse un poco y volver a su típica actitud suya.

—Nya! Porque te demoraste tan...

Un profundo e incomodo silencio invadió el lugar cuando los ojos grises de Yoko chocaron con unos ojos de color marrón claro de una cazadora de cabello crema.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Nya? — pronuncio con fastidio Yoko al tener frente suyo a la persona que mas detestaba de Yukumo.

—Vine a ver a Spike, para que otra cosa crees que vine — respondió de igual manera la cazadora de nombre Katsumi Kishaba.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire al rededor de Yoko y Katsumi y no era para menos, de todas las ofrecidas (Así las llamaba Yoko) que se acercaban a Spike, la que tenia al frente era la mayor amenaza hasta ahora y eso era porque Katsumi sabia el gran secreto de que ella era la que tenia amenazada a la población femenina de Yukumo que se atrevía a acercarse a Spike con intenciones románticas.

—Podemos dejar esto para después y solo dime donde esta él — menciono ya harta de estos encuentros.

—No sé donde está y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría Nya! — respondió con desprecio Yoko.

Katsumi ya se estaba cansando de esa gata, siempre que quería acercarse a Spike, ella se metía aunque claro fingiendo y actuando de varias maneras para que no descubran sus verdaderas intenciones. En un principio no se dio cuenta, pero luego de las constantes amenazas (Que no lograron intimidarla) y algunas pistas como pelos de Felyne color azul marino en su cuarto, pudo armar las piezas del rompecabezas y descubrir la verdad que parecía imposible de creer.

— _*Una Felyne enamorada de su compañero cazador*_ — pensó viendo a la gata que le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Las relaciones interesencias mas raras eran entre wyverian y humanos, no eran algo prohibido sino que había una mínima posibilidad de encontrar una relación interesencia así, pero una Felyne y un cazador, eso era completamente ridículo para ella.

—Solo estorbas y lo sabes — soltó Katsumi viendo a Yoko — lo que tu deseas es imposible.

—Porque no te metes en tus asuntos Nya!

—Porque al final también te estás dañando tú idiota.

Katsumi ya no era la cazadora presumida, cruel y loca por un amor platónico, no, ella ahora era una cazador hecha y derecha con un largo historial de misiones cumplidas, con buenas amistades y enamorada del chico que le salvo la vida tanto a ella como a su hermano, y con el tiempo que ha ido conociéndolo se dio cuenta que no era como su interés amoroso anterior, este en verdad era autentico, pero había un obstáculo peludo que se lo impedía.

—No... no me importa — la voz de Yoko perdió esa fuerza por un breve momento.

— _*Egoísta*_ — Nada le costaba a la gemela Kishaba ir por la aldea y contar el rumor de que la loca que amenaza a las chicas que se acercaban a Spike era su compañera Felyne, pero no lo hacía porque la creerían loca y en el remoto caso de que le crean, las fanáticas se lanzarían sin temor a Spike sin olvidar que verían mal a Yoko y se burlarían de ella, no era la Katsumi de antes para hacerle algo tan cruel a la compañera y amiga de Spike.

—No sé porque eres tan terca, acaso no quieres que Spike sea feliz al lado de alguien a quien puede amar.

—Ya me tiene a mi Nya! — le respondió Yoko que aunque no lo demostrase, esas palabras se estaban enterrando en lo más profundo de su ser.

La cazadora ya se estaba exacerbando con la gata y hubiera continuado con la discusión de no ser por la aparición de un tercero.

—¡Oye Katsumi! — la nombrada así como Yoko giraron hacia donde provenía el llamado y vieron como se acercaba otra cazadora de largo cabello celeste y rasgos wyverianos — Acuérdate que tenemos que ir a la escuela de cazadores a ver a tu hermano para informarle de los prototipos.

—Lo siento Mina, solo quería saludar a alguien — le dio una mirada a Yoko que capto el mensaje — adiós y mándale saludos a Spike de mi parte — dijo la cazadora de pelo crema para luego ir retirándose.

— _*Nya! Hasta crees que lo voy a hacer*_ — pensó con fastidio.

—Déjame adivinar, vino buscando a Spike — Yoko asintió — porque no me sorprende.

—Bien creo que volveré a dentro Nya!

—Todavía no le has dicho — Yoko se paralizo al escuchar lo que dijo Mina y lentamente se volteo, para luego negar con su cabeza.

—Nya! No... no se me presento la oportunidad — mintió descaradamente la gata azul marino.

Mina no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue rumbo a la escuela de cazadores.

Yoko bajo la cabeza decepcionada de ella misma ya que hoy hace 6 años, ella y Spike se conocieron, claro no en las mejores circunstancias pero al fin y al cabo fue su primer encuentro. Spike se había olvidado y no lo culpaba, un cazador siempre tiene mucho en mente, sin embargo, ella recordaba la fecha de este día siempre, por tal motivo hoy luego de 6 largos años pensaba confesársele a Spike, tenía todo planeado, incluso le pidió a Mina que le ayudara alejando a Katsumi; si, Mina se había enterado del afecto que tenia Yoko hacia Spike, era muy perceptiva la cazadora de pelo celeste y preguntarle de frente a Yoko si le gustaba Spike como algo más que un amigo aclaro todas sus dudas, no porque la gata se lo haya afirmado sino más bien al ver como su pelaje paso de un azul marino a un rojo intenso por la vergüenza, pero siendo ella misma no se lo tomo ni bien ni mal, los asuntos de romance a Mina ni le importaban pero al ser Yoko también una compañera de caza la decidió ayudarla solo por esta vez sin meterse de lleno en tan complicado triangulo amoroso.

— _*Nya! Porque no lo hice*_ — se reprocho a si misma mientras entraba a la casa.

Ignorando lo del tema del vomito que saco a relucir Spike mientras volvían a la aldea, en el momento que el dragón decía que la quería de todas formas, ella solo tenía que tomar con sus patas las manos de Spike y pedirle de la forma más tímida y dulce que podía (Algo que nunca mostro en su vida) que le acompañara por un momento, luego llevarlo a un lugar apartado por el bosque y soltar todo lo que sentía por él.

— _*Tenia la oportunidad perfecta*_ — sin embargo, dentro de ella aun tenía miedo, miedo al saber cómo Spike pueda tomar su confesión.

 _``Yoko tu me agradas pero no de esa forma``_

 _``No creo que sea correcto, nuestras especies son muy distintas``_

 _``Solo te quiero como amiga Yoko``_

 _``Me gusta alguien mas Yoko, lo siento``_

Esas palabras con la voz de Spike creaba su mente, por ese motivo es que tenía miedo confesarse, el miedo a ser rechazada por alguien que le había regalado su amistad y se había preocupado tanto por ella, le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, además que era ella comparada a otras chicas del pueblo, no podía competir físicamente contra las aldeanas y cazadoras de Yukumo las cuales algunas tenían una gran delantera o una buena parte trasera que llamaba la atención de los chicos, Spike en ocasiones volteaba a verlas pero sin mostrar un morbo enfermizo, es natural para un joven como él pero no hacia disminuir los celos y frustración de Yoko al ver que ante los ojos de su amigo dragón, ella no era atractiva.

Y en el remoto caso de que Spike acepte sus sentimientos... a la larga no le causaría mas que dolor, ella no podría dale a Spike una descendencia, Yoko se avergonzaba al pensar en eso pero se apenaba mucho mas al ver la dura verdad.

La gata soltó un suspiro cansino, luego alzo su cabeza y vio como el sol ya se estaba ocultando cada vez más en el horizonte.

— _*Se está tardando demasiado*_... mejor voy a buscarlo Nya!

Haciendo un poco de memoria recordó que Spike iba a ir donde el gremio a hablar con Satoru y luego a la escuela de cazadores, así que partió primero al gremio rápidamente para encontrar a Spike antes de que lo haga Katsumi.

.

Volviendo al gremio, encontramos a Satoru sentado en su silla pero con su mente procesando todo lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos el gato dorado.

 _-Flashback:_

—Lo mande de nuevo a su mundo Nya!

Esas simples palabras dejaron helado al cazador errante, sabía que algún día tendría que volver, el mismo Spike se lo conto, pero aun así...

—Ya... ya veo — dijo con una voz débil.

—Mmm... — El gato dorado vio fijamente al cazador — no me digas que, le agarraste cariño al joven Spike.

No lo iba a negar, Satoru vio a Spike como a un hijo, todo comenzo aquella vez que el dragón morado por accidente lo llamo papá, ese día se sintió realmente feliz porque después de perder a su familia, añoraba formar una.

—Es difícil no hacerlo — menciono mientras pensaba en el buen chico que era Spike.

—Pero no te pongas melancólico Satoru Nya! — Dijo con una voz más animada captando la atención del cazador de pelo blanco — esto no se lo he dicho a Spike todavía pero cuando llegue el momento él...

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Lo último que dijo el gato dorado antes de irse lo dejo pensando largo rato, pero estaba seguro de algo, pase lo que pase no cambiara en nada su aprecio por Spike.

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

— _*Un poco de papeleo ayudara a despejar mi mente*_ Adelante.

Satoru espero que por la puerta pase alguno de los cazadores del gremio cargando una pila de pergaminos, pero nada lo preparo para esto.

—Nya! Hola señor Satoru, ¿Ha pasado Spike por aquí?

Oh vaya que Satoru Hiroshi hubiera preferido tener una montaña de pergaminos frente a él que a Yoko, la Felyne de su aprendiz, se había olvidado completamente que él no sería el único afectado con la partida del dragón.

—Si... estuvo aquí — estaba dudando si decirle la verdad o no.

—Nya! Eso significa que debe estar en la escuela de cazadores — frunció el ceño al recordar que ahí se dirigía Katsumi.

Yoko era la amiga más cercana a Spike, y aunque en ocasiones discutan por temas sin relevancia en la casa, Satoru sabía que eran muy unidos, por eso temía contarle al a Yoko sobre Spike, seguramente no se lo tome nada bien, pero era mejor que se entere ahora que por otras personas.

—No Yoko... el tampoco esta ahí — la gata lo vio con duda ¿Donde mas podría estar Spike? Pensó — Él... fue a una "misión ultra especial".

Yoko soltó un ligero bufido molesto, esas "misiones ultra especiales" le mandaba Satoru a Spike para que viajara a otras aldeas para que agarrara experiencia cazando distintos monstruos por unos días para luego volver, todo gracias a una recomendación suya, los cazadores de las aldeas recibían gratamente a Spike y mas al saber quién era quien lo enviaba, se puede decir que hacer amigos en las aldeas que viajastes tiene sus beneficios.

—¿Cuanto se va a demorar y porque no me aviso? — menciono Yoko que por dentro estaba hirviendo de cólera, la última de sus "misiones ultra especiales" según le conto Spike, un grupo de cazadoras lo invitaron a beber en la noche pero él las rechazo amablemente ya que al día siguiente tenía que partir temprano de vuelta a Yukumo. Yoko tuvo que contener sus celos al escuchar el relato deseando que un Rathalos se dé un festín con ese grupo de ofrecidas.

—No lo sé — soltó Satoru bajando la mirada — dime Yoko… él te conto de donde venia — la gata asintió lentamente, lo poco que le había dicho Spike de su antiguo hogar es que era muy, muy, muy lejano y que habitaban seres que usaban magia o podían volar, realmente ella nunca se intereso mas en ese lugar al saber que la gran mayoría no veía con bueno ojos a Spike — Él se fue de nuevo a ese lugar.

—Ja ja ja vaya señor Satoru no sabía que le gustaba hacer bromas Nya! — menciono Yoko ya que encontraba absurdo que Spike volviera a ese lugar después de como lo trataron.

—No estoy bromeando Yoko — ver aquella mirada seria del cazador errante fue más que suficiente para la gata.

—¡Nya Porque lo mando allí, usted sabe como lo trataron en ese lugar, estoy segura que Spike le conto, EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO! — grito histérica Yoko.

—Yo no lo hice, fue alguien mas... alguien que está en un rango mayor que cualquiera — menciono aquello ultimo bajando la voz.

—¡Yo no me quedare de patas cruzadas Nya! — Respondió la gata acercándose al escritorio — ¡Dígame donde queda ese lugar e iré yo misma, no me importa si va contra las reglas, no dejare solo a mi Spi... amigo Nya en un pueblo donde lo juzguen y rechacen por algo que no hizo a propósito! — grito sonrojada ya que por llevarse por la furia del momento casi dice algo vergonzoso.

—Me alegra escuchar que estas dispuesta a tanto por mi aprendiz, Yoko pero lamento decirte que ni yo sé dónde queda el antiguo hogar de Spike.

—¿Qué? — algo dentro de ella comenzaba a crecer, el mismo miedo que sintió en aquella pesadilla — Debe saber su ubicación, una referencia o algo que le haya dicho Spike antes.

—A ti alguna vez te lo ha dicho — En ese momento Yoko se maldecía por no haber preguntado más de ese lugar al dragón.

—Dice que alguien más lo mando no es así ¡Donde esta ese sujeto Nya! — oh cuando encuentre a ese sujeto ella se iba a desquitar de lo lindo.

—Él vino a mi oficina a avisarme que había envía a Spike allí, luego se fue y te puedo asegurar que es muy difícil encontrarlo, apuesto que ni estará en Yukumo _*Pensándolo bien, ¿Donde para él?*_ — esa era una gran incógnita para Satoru.

La gata azulada sentía todo el mundo cayéndose sobre ella, mas aun se mantenía firme, que Spike se haya ido a ese lugar no significa que se quedaría ahí para siempre verdad... verdad...

—¿Va a volver a Yukumo… verdad? — agachando la mirada y con una voz temblorosa soltó aquella pregunta.

Espero a que Satoru le dijera que no se tenía preocupar por eso y que en menos de lo que grazna un Gagua él estaría de vuelta. Espero, espero y espero pero la respuesta de Satoru nunca llego.

Alzo su cabeza para ver al cazador de pelo blanco el cual desviaba la mirada con toda una aglomeración de sentimientos negativos como temor, angustia y tristeza.

El pequeño corazón de Yoko se detuvo, sus peores miedos se habían vuelto realidad, no supo cómo pero su cuerpo reacciono solo huyendo del lugar.

Satoru ni se molesto en tratar de detenerla ya que esta igual que ella, la partida de su aprendiz dejo un vacio en él, pero confiaba en Spike, no dudaba ni un momento que cumpliría con lo que tiene asignado en ese lugar... lo que le preocupaba seria lo que vendría después.

—No va ni un día desde tu partida Spike y ya nos haces mucha falta — dijo con una sonrisa amarga el cazador errante.

.

—Nya! Te dije que la caballa cuchilla es mucho mejor — hablo un gato azulado.

—Sabes lo trabajoso que es quitarle todas las escamas sin cortarte Nya! — le respondió otro gato gris rayado.

Aoi y Jaiiro venían del mercado mientras tenían esas típicas discusiones de Felynes que consistían en cual pescado es mejor o quien tiene el bigote mas grande.

Hubieran seguido con su charla gatuna de no ser porque un manchón azul marino pasó entre ellos tirando de paso todas las bolsas de compras.

—Oh genial ahora se lleno de tierra — Se quejo Aoi viendo los pescados en el suelo.

Jaiiro ni siquiera le contesto ya que estaba mas concentrado en ese manchón que paso tumbándolos, podía jurar por sus 7 vidas que era Yoko y que estaba... ¿Llorando?

.

 _Paam!_

Empujando toscamente la puerta Yoko entro a la casa, subió por las escaleras hasta ir directo al cuarto de Spike y suyo, una vez adentro cerró la puerta y le puso seguro para que nadie la molestara.

Se tiro de frente a la cama del dragón y aplastando su rostro en la almohada intento acallar su llanto y parar sus lagrimas, esperando que el aroma impregnado en la almohada del dragón la tranquilice, sin embargo, esta vez no funciono ya que esta no era un pesadilla, esto era real.

En ese cuarto, sentía que otra vez que la soledad la embargaba como cuando era apenas una gatita, donde todos los más cercanos a ella terminaban yéndose de su lado, primero su padre, luego su madre y ahora su más grande amigo Spike.

En silencio y abrazando fuertemente la almohada rogaba porque volviera, rogaba por ir a mas misiones con él, rogaba por dormir entre su brazos y se quedara siempre a su lado.

—Interesante — se dijo a sí mismo un gato dorado que desde un lugar apartado podía ver a Yoko por la ventana del cuarto en ese estado tan deprimente — supongo que no hay ningún problema en que tú seas la primera — de una de sus patas hizo aparecer de la nada un mechón verde que era el pelo de Spike que había arrancado — aunque tu hayas sido la primera en conocerlo tendrás que esperar, ella lo necesita más — le hablo al mechón verde como si este le pudiera entender — bien, garras a la obra — dicho esto el gato dorado se esfumo en el aire.

 **OoOoOoO**

—Mmm...

Abriendo lentamente lo ojos, Spike se sintió mareado, muy mareado y adolorido, pronto su mente lo bombardeo con los recuerdos de su ultima cacería, la más dura que había tenido en su vida.

Se levanto con cuidado percatándose de dos cosas, una es que se encontraba en una cama y dos, que estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba con su torso vendado ¿por quien? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Se sentó al borde de la cama dejando que el resto de sus sentidos se recuperen, caer desde esa altura sí que debió afectarlo mucho si aun sentía dolor al solo moverse un poco pero nada que un cazador no pudiera aguantar.

—Espera... este es... — se fijo con más detalle en el cuarto donde se encontraba, paredes pintadas de un suave esmeralda, una cama con una colcha y almohada morada, un pequeño librero con una escasa cantidad de libros pero un gran número de comic ordenados por edición, este era... — Mi cuarto — pronuncio aun sin poder creerlo.

* * *

Vemos a un joven de unos 19 años de pelo blanco y ropas típicas de cualquier joven de su edad, se encontraba parado en medio de la sala con un papel en mano.

 **Steven:** Hola mucho gusto ya me conocen, soy uno de los OC's de The only, el loco ese que demora en escribir y quiere meter lemon, bueno les dejo una nota que pasare a leerles, dice así.

'' _Que tal amigos lectores, si se que estarán enojados porque dejare el encuentro de Spike con  
las mane 6 para el capitulo 23, y también se que estarán ahora sacando sus armas, pero quería  
hacerlo así porque francamente se iba a acabar el año si quería meter eso aquí, por tal motivo  
mientras ustedes están leyendo estoy yo ya estoy fuera de mi país :v, me despido deseándoles una  
Feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo, nos vemos el 2019 amigos''_

 **Steven:** Claro se va del país el muy cobarde y me deja con la cuenta pendiente de la luz el bastardo, bueno eso es todo y como venganza, no lo oyeron de mí pero The Only tomo un vuelo a Tangamandapio, ahí se los dejo y por favor no lo maten, solo golpéenlo hasta agonizar, adiós.


	23. El reencuentro

Por la puerta principal entro nuestro amado y odiado escritor con su ropa hecha un desastre y con sus maletas de viaje a punto de romperse.

 **The only 95:** ¿Cómo rayos supieron que estaba en Tangamandapio? – se pregunto a sí mismo cuando ni bien bajo del avión había una muchedumbre de sus lectores que lo esperaban para lincharlo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Vaya que vienes hecho mierda the only – menciono un pegaso de alas metálicas el cual era uno de sus OCs que se encontraba comiendo unas mentas que tenía en una bolsa.

 **The only 95:** A ya estás aquí, has visto al canoso, quiero hablar un par de cosas con él – sospechaba de que Steven fue el que dijo a los lectores donde se escaparía.

 **Blizz Silver:** No tengo ni puta idea de donde estará.

PAAM! PAAM! PAAM!

El escritor se asomo por la ventana y vio su casa rodeada de sus lectores… otra vez.

 **The only 95:** Maldiciones me siguieron, puedes ayudarme Blizz.

 **Blizz Silver:** Ni cagando, no seré el más listo de esta casa pero reconozco una muerte segura cuando la veo, así que te jodes solo – dicho esto el pegaso mal hablado se retiro a su cuarto.

Pronto los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes y los gritos de los lectores aumentaron, muchos exclamando a viva voz de que decapitarían a The only.

 **The only 95:** Menos mal tengo esto – de su bolsillo saco un USB – que bueno que en el viaje de avión me puse a escribir – puso el USB en su laptop para subir el capitulo – pero antes responderé rápido los comentarios anónimos.

 _ **-RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:**_

 _Lector ocasional:_ Bueno este capítulo no tardo tanto bro, pero igual se que te gustara.

 _Dheyluz:_ Feliz año a ti también, y descuida no me ofendo, mientras no te metas con mi waifu podemos llevar la fiesta en paz bro :v

 _clandestino:_ La actualización será cuando llegue la inspiración amigo, feliz navidad para ti también.

 _Guest:_ Espero que te guste este capítulo y como Spike las trate bro, lo hice lo mejor posible y hasta me dedique a fondo en este capítulo, sobre el resto pues todo a su tiempo men, pero sé que te gustara lo que viene a futuro, sobre el lemon… si logro terminar mi otro fic, Steven se ira de mi casa al igual que el resto de mis OCs y entonces tendré libertad creativa si tú me entiendes 7w7.

 _BLACK WOLF:_ Ya está listo bro :D

 _Esqueltico:_ Jejeje asi que si viste la imagen de Wattpad XD, sabes te sugiero crearte una cuenta en Fanfiction ya que a los que tienen cuenta les aviso por PM (Mensaje privado) cuando estará listo el capitulo, además de responderles sus preguntas por reviews mas rápido.

 _Alvaro:  
_ _(Primer comentario):_ Feliz año bro, las amenazas siempre llegaran haga lo que haga :'v, oh esa reunión, sí que me tomare mi tiempo para planearla. Pues Twilight si es apegada a Spike, más que el resto de chicas, te darás cuenta cuando leas este capítulo. _  
(Segundo comentario):_ Rarity no quiere problemas con la ONU… shotacon 7w7. Así que ponys he, veo que eres un hombre de cultura. jpg _  
(Tercer comentario):_ Te recomiendo escribir bro, hasta te puedo dar consejos si quieres ya que se puede hablar por PM (Mensajes privados) además los fics de Spike son escasos.

 _Ant:_ Feliz año igualmente, quien sabe bro :v. Jejej que puedo decir se me vino esa idea a la mente del meme, sabía que todos querían esa reunión XD, pero te guste este capítulo.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:**_

 **The only 95:** Ahora si, a subir el capitulo y salvar mi cabeza se a dicho.

* * *

Spike se levanto con cuidado, aun no estaba del todo bien luego de su ultima cacería, examino su antiguo cuarto y le sorprendió encontrar todo en su lugar o por lo menos así intuía como lo dejo hace 6 años… corrección, 6 meses que pasaron en Equestria, así que no debían de ser muchas las cosas que cambiaron en ese lapso.

—Está limpio — dijo el dragón al pasar su mano por su repisa, no había mucho polvo como él esperaba, eso significaba que limpiaban con regularidad su antiguo cuarto.

De pronto Spike escucho unos ruidos proveniente de afuera de su cuarto, lentamente camino estando alerta, a pesar de la nostalgia del lugar eso no significaba que tenía que descuidarse, para un cazador prevenir un ataque sorpresa te podía salvar de una muerte segura.

De su pantalón armadura Jinouga saco una pequeña daga que tenia oculta, al tener un tamaño compacto le serviría mejor que cualquiera de sus otras armas si quería hacer un ataque sigiloso. Abrió la puerta con su cola y salió despacio apegando la daga a la altura de su pecho vendado, de esta forma podría defenderse de proyectiles así como pasar a una ofensiva rápida.

Ya una vez en los pasillos, a sus oídos llegaron las voces, 7 para ser exactos, todas femeninas, 6 muy familiares y la ultima no recordaba de quien era.

— _*No necesitare esto*_ — guardo la daga de vuelta a su pantalón de armadura.

Se acerco a las escaleras para escuchar la conversación, no quería hacer acto de presencia, no aun, necesitaba recolectar información y en lo más posible no encontrase con ellas por ahora, tenía una misión importante que cumplir y solo confiaba en una pony que podía ayudarlo.

.

—Entiendo que por mis conocimientos a mi acudieran pero lo que no comprendo es porque tanto se alteran — menciono una mujer de piel oscura de extraños ropajes blancos con negro así como su pelo, sin olvidar lo adornos de oro en su cuerpo.

—Veras Zecora, lo que queremos saber es si al que atendiste es... — la portadora de la magia miro a las chicas a su alrededor y estas asintieron para que continúe — … si es Spike.

Zecora las vio con sorpresa, lo que ella sabia del dragón morado era que se había extraviado mas las causas nunca las supo y que ahora ellas pregunten que si el joven dragón al que atendió era Spike, le parecía muy extraño, bueno ambos tienen el mismo aspecto y hasta las escamas en los brazos del joven eran similares a las de Spike cuando lo atendió en su caso de avaricia.

—Muchas características concuerdan en ambos — dijo Zecora refiriéndose al joven dragón de arriba y al Spike desaparecido — mas la edad es algo que los mantiene separados.

—Pero el dijo que era Spike, lo grito luego de acabar con ese dragón — soltó Rainbow molesta con el asunto del desconocido.

—Además mi Pinkie sentido se activo cuando él apareció — dijo Pinkie como su argumento más sólido que dicho sea de paso solo ella entendía.

—Tal vez sea otro dragón llamado Spike, porque mi Spike Waiky no sería capaz de hacer algo así de peligroso y arriesgado — por un momento Rarity pudo haber jurado escuchar una leve risa burlona.

—Tal vez deberíamos interrogarlo, con unas preguntas sabré si está mintiendo o no — sugirió Applejack.

La única que se mantenía apartada de aquella conversación era Fluttershy, no se sentía cómoda estando en el mismo lugar que aquel sujeto que mato al dragón.

— _*Espero que no sea Spike*_ — Rogo la portadora del elemento de la amabilidad ya que había solo una cosa en toda Equestria que odiaba y eso eran los cazadores.

—Pero de seguro creció Zecora, puede que por ser un dragón dio un estiron en estos 6 meses — dijo Twilight que sentía que ese joven dragón herido, era su amigo Spike, algo le decía que si era.

—Mis conocimientos de dragones es limitado y en los libros te aseguro no lo vas a encontrar anotado.

Twilight no quería creerlo pero Zecora tenia razón, lo pocos libros que hablaban sobre dragones era de historias ficticias donde los tachan de bestias salvajes, avariciosas y crueles.

—Eso significa que tampoco sabes del dragón... muerto que está afuera de Ponyville — le costaba decir eso a Twilight.

Para los pobladores unicornios de Ponyville fue un arduo trabajo mover con magia el cadáver del dragón del centro de Ponyville, sin mencionar las nauseas y repelús que sintieron al limpiar toda la sangre del lugar, tres floristas se desmallaron y algunos niños quedaron muy pasmados; Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow agradecían enormemente que las Cutie Mark Crusaders estuvieran en su casa del árbol en Sweet Apple Acres cuando ese dragón ataco Ponyville.

—Sobre ese dragón, capto mucho mi atención — menciono la mujer de cabello monocromático.

—¿Como capto tu atención exactamente? — para Rainbow ese dragón no era diferente al resto que vieron, claro ese parecía mas salvaje pero aun así no le vio lo diferente.

—Aquel dragón que en el suelo yace, no es de ninguna clase.

Las chicas no entendieron en un principio lo que quería decir y Zecora les explico que sus ancestro conocían tres clases de dragones, los terrestres, acuáticos y voladores, siendo estos ultimo poseedores de seis miembros, dos patas delanteras, dos traseras y un par de alas.

Ahí comprendieron al punto que quería llegar Zecora, el dragón que las ataco solo tenía dos patas traseras y un par de alas.

—¿Una nueva especie de dragón? — sugirió Twilight pero Zecora negó con la cabeza, sus ancestros las cebras con tantos encuentros fortuitos y desastrosos con dragones, habían acumulado experiencia y conocimientos sobre estos, y aunque estos conocimientos podían ser ambiguos, las clases de dragones era algo que nunca cambiaba.

—Significa que lo que ataco Ponyville no es un dragón, ¿Entonces qué es? — esa era una incógnita que así como en Twilight, también había entrado en la cabeza de sus amigas.

—No les mostré esto por pensar que no tiene importancia pero por la criatura que ataco su pueblo puede tener relevancia — hablo Zecora mientras de sus alforjas sacaba unos objetos — hace tiempo me tope con criaturas en el bosque que parecían dragones, mas al ver más de cerca me percate de mis errores.

—¿Escamas? — dijeron al unisonó las portadoras de la armonía al ver que tenia Zecora en sus manos.

—Que dijiste.

Las 7 féminas se sobresaltaron al ver en como de la escalera bajaba el joven dragón peliverde.

El joven avanzo hasta estar frente a Zecora, ignoro por completo las miradas de las portadoras de la armonía.

—Unas criaturas en el bosque encontré y su aspecto no aparece ni en los libros equestre.

Esto preocupo al dragón, unas criaturas que ni en los libros de Equestria se encontraban.

—Podrías prestarme las escamas, por favor.

Zecora no se hizo problema y le entrego los objetos al joven cazador, eran siete escamas anaranjadas.

— _*Estas escamas... creo que reconozco al animal, espera... ¡Esto es!*_ — Spike puso una cara de sorpresa que no paso desapercibido por quienes estaban en la biblioteca.

Entre las escamas, había una que tenía como líneas negras recorriéndola, no era una mancha, Spike se dio cuenta al pasar sus dedos sobre ella, esto alarmo al dragón.

—¿Zecora encontraste a esas criaturas en el bosque Everfree? — la mujer de piel oscura asintió sorprendida porque el joven supiera su nombre si no se lo había dicho, las portadoras estaban igual de sorprendidas.

Zecora asintió ante la pregunta del joven dragón de pelo verde.

—¿Como hiciste para que no te atacara?

—Yo los encontré muertos y en estado de descomposición — dijo Zecora que se le olvido rimar por recordar cómo se encontraban esas criaturas cuando se topo con ellas, no era algo bonito de presenciar.

Mientras tanto las chicas seguían viendo atentamente al dragón, no sabían que pensar, si él era Spike o no, su aspecto no confirmaba nada y tampoco el hecho de que sepa el nombre de Zecora ya que puede que ella sea conocida en otros lugares sin siquiera saberlo, la única opción que les quedaba era acercarse al joven y preguntarle directamente, pero ni Pinkie ni Rainbow se animaban a hacerlo o no encontraban el momento para preguntar.

Por otro lado Spike no estaba del todo bien, Zecora se encontró a una criaturas y según las escamas que vio era claro que no eran de Equestria y para empeorarlo al parecer tenían lo mismo que el Rathalos al que se enfrento lo cual ya de por si alteraba al dragón, pero le intrigaba el cómo murieron, tenía que ir a ese lugar y comprobarlo por sí mismo, pero antes…

—Dime Zecora — dijo captando la atención de la nombrada, así como del resto — cuanto tiempo paso cuando encontraste a la criatura... desde que desaparecí de Ponyville.

Lasbiblioteca se sumergió en un largo y profundo silencio, tanto así que podías escuchar el lento latido de seis chicas que tenían unas caras completamente pasmadas al no poder creer lo que habían oído.

—Yo... yo creo... un mes... Spike — soltó Zecora igual de impactada, no había duda de quién era el joven dragón que estaba frente a ella.

— _*Un mes... eso significa que el primer año que estuve ahí, pasaron esas criaturas a este mundo*_ — pensó seriamente preocupado.

El dios de ese mundo le dijo que los mundos se habían sincronizado recién y por ello se podrían abrir portales con más facilidad, pero ahora por lo que le dijo Zecora significa que se estuvieron abriendo portales antes, no, ¡Alguien los estuvo abriendo! Alguien muy poderoso pero ¿Quien?

— _*No, el problema ahora es cuantas de esas criaturas habrán pasado a este mundo en ese tiempo, tengo que ver a esas criaturas del bosque primero, pero antes*_ — el dragón dirigió su vista a la puerta que da a la calle — _*Tengo que avisarle a mi madre del peligro que corre su reino*_

Sin decir más el dragón se dirigió caminando lento hacia la puerta, a pesar que el dolor en su cuerpo había aumentado, sabía que su prioridad era sobre todo, avisarle a Celestia sobre las criaturas en Equestria.

Twilight al ver como su amigo planeaba irse, se acerco para que pudiera hablar y solucionar todo.

—Spike, yo...

No pudo decir más porque Spike paso de largo, ni quiera le dijo algo o la miro, simplemente paso por su costado como si ella no estuviera ahí, ella esperaba que él estuviera molesto o le gritara, que la ignoraba fue aun peor, quería ir corriendo a su cuarto a llorar pero aguanto las ganas de hacerlo, lo que si no pudo aguantas fueron las lagrimas que comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

—¡Oh hasta aquí llego mi limite!

—¡RAINBOW NO! — Gritaron el resto de chicas a excepción de Twilight que estaba sumergida en su depresión.

 _PAAM!_

Rarity se llego ambas manos a la boca impactada, Pinkie mostro un rostro preocupado, Fluttershy se tapo la cara con sus manos y Applejack se llevo una mano a la frente, todas y cada una de ellas no podían creer lo que había hecho Rainbow.

—¡Espero que con eso aprendas estúpido dragón malagradecido! — le grito al dragón que estaba inclinado con su rostro mirando al piso y con una mano en su mejilla.

Rainbow al ver a su amiga Twilight llorar por culpa del dragón, no pudo soportar más y fue contra él lanzándole el puñetazo mas fuerte que había dado en su vida, para ella no había excepciones para quienes hagan llorar a sus amigas, además desde que se había enterado de que él era Spike ya planeaba golpearlo de una manera u otra.

Twilight que pudo recuperarse un poco de su estado, vio la extraña escena, saco sus conclusiones rápidamente y quiso intervenir pero entonces una leve risa sonó por el lugar.

—Ja ja ja ja JA JA JA JA — una risa que comenzó a elevarse gradualmente, aquella risa provenía del dragón que dejo más que confundidas a las presentes — sabes Rainbow hace tiempo creí que uno de tus golpes sería lo más doloroso que pudiera recibir — Spike lentamente se irguió quitando la mano de su mejilla y mostrando una sonrisa burlona — pero me equivoque porque ni cosquillas hace.

La declaración del dragón dejo atónitas a las chicas, vieron a Rainbow y ahí sus temores se confirmaron.

La chica pegaso de cabello arcoíris estaba roja de ira, apretando los nudillos mientras veía con cólera al dragón, si algo no soportaba ella era que la consideren débil, por lo que rápidamente le lanzo otro puñetazo al dragón, apuntando directamente a su nariz a ver si luego de rompérsela le volvía a decir que sus golpes no dolían, pero en eso su brazo se detuvo abruptamente por algo largo y escamoso que se envolvió en su muñeca.

—Si hubiera querido podría haber detenido tu primer ataque — dijo Spike que cambio su sonrisa burlona por una mirada seria mientras que con su larga cola envolvía la muñeca de Rainbow — pero quería saber que tan lejos llegabas al atacarme.

La portadora de la lealtad trato de liberarse del agarre, pero era inútil, a pesar que la cola de Spike la tenia atrapada, no le apretaba tanto pero si lo suficiente para que no se escapara.

—Un consejo Rainbow — acerco su rostro a la chica y en solo unos segundo las pupilas de sus ojos se alargaron como las de un reptil — no provoques a alguien que es capaz de matar a una enorme bestia — una vez dicho eso, dejo libre su muñeca y se alejo con sus ojos de vuelta a la normalidad.

Rainbow nunca había experimentado tanto miedo en su vida, ni siquiera con ese dragón que tuvieron que sacar de la montaña le había asustado tanto, esos ojos de Spike... ya no eran como los del Spike que ella conocía, al sentir esa mirada sabía que no tenía que meterse con él, su arrebato de ira le nublo su juicio olvidándose por completo de que al que había golpeado mato a un dragón sin piedad.

Retrocedió lentamente asustada y molesta, asustada por este Spike y molesta por no poder hacerlo pagar de los problemas y preocupaciones que pasaron luego de su desaparición.

Con un semblante estoico y una mirada fría, vio a cada una de las portadoras de la armonía.

Cada una reacciono de manera distinta, Pinkie por ejemplo forzaba una sonrisa nerviosa, Rarity bajo la mirada sintiendo mal consigo misma, Applejack intentaba cubrirse con su sombrero, Rainbow que se recupero un poco le miraba con el ceño fruncido, Fluttershy temblaba de miedo al sentir su mirada y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Twilight que no sabía cómo actuar o que decir, su mente era un caos y sus sentimientos estaban aun peor.

Zecora se había apartado un poco, no se quería meter en la línea de fuego de este intenso reencuentro.

—¿Y bien, no van a decir nada? — soltó Spike sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras, eran tan frías como su mirada.

La biblioteca que sumergió en un incomodo silencio, ninguna se atrevía o tenía el valor para hablar y así disculparse con él, y aunque hubieran estado practicando por horas sus disculpas dudaban tener el coraje suficiente para hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

—Veo que ninguna de las 5 tiene algo que decir — soltó Spike manteniendo esa mirada.

— _*¿Cinco?*_ — fue lo que se preguntaron internamente todas, por esa declaración del dragón intuían que estaba tan molesto con una de ellas que ni siquiera la consideraba, la unicornio amante de la moda estaba considerando que posiblemente fuera ella lo cual hizo ponerla más triste aun.

—¿Por... porque lo mataste? — pregunto una voz en un tono tan bajo que apenas se podía oír.

Las amigas de Fluttershy se sorprendieron de que ella, la más tímida del grupo fuera la primera en hablar y atreverse a preguntar algo tan impactante.

—Porque era una amenaza, merecía morir.

El tono sin sentimientos más lo contundente de esas palabras hizo que Fluttershy se encogiera un poco en su lugar, ya no podía reconocer en ese joven dragón al pequeño Spike que antaño con una gran sonrisa le ayudaba a alimentar a sus animales cuando tenía tiempo.

—¿Donde estuviste estos seis meses? — pregunto Applejack y esta duda también estaba en la cabeza de todas las presentes.

—Estuve en otro mundo, eso es lo único que necesita saber.

Aunque era una respuesta que las dejo insatisfechas y abría grandes incógnitas, no querían preguntar mas de ese lugar si Spike estaba reacio a dar mas información, aunque si explicaba él porque nunca lo hallaron.

—¿Cómo es que creciste tanto en esto 6 meses? — pregunto Rarity, aunque en un primer momento quería iniciar con las disculpas, su curiosidad pudo mas con ella.

Spike se la quedo mirando fijamente con aquella seria mirada lo cual tenso a la chica unicornio esperando que este se enoje con ella por todo lo que hizo.

—Lo que para ustedes fueron 6 meses, para mi fueron 6 años en ese mundo.

— _*¡SEIS AÑOS!*_ — gritaron internamente todas en su cabeza, incluida Zecora que simplemente estaba como oyente.

Cada una hizo cálculos rápidos en su cabeza y llegaron a la misma conclusión la cual era de que el Spike frente a ellas no era ese pequeño dragoncito de 13 años, no, este Spike era ya un joven de 19 años.

—Oh... vaya — dijo Rarity que lo miro de reojo de pies, piernas, pecho descubierto con vendas, brazos y cabeza, no dijo nada mas pero comenzó a agitar su mano para darse aire — _*¿Soy yo o comienza a hacer calor?*_

—Ese dragón que ataco es del mundo donde estuviste — dijo Pinke no solo sorprendiendo al resto de chicas por aquella afirmación tan directa, si no también a Spike que esperaba que tardaran mas en llegar a esa conclusión.

—Sí, sí lo es — Respondió simplemente, no quería pensar mucho él como Pinkie llego a esa conclusión, por lo que recordaba, encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo lo que hacía o pensaba la portadora de la Risa era como buscarle la quinta pata al Felyne.

—Y como es que te volviste en un cazador — hablo Rainbow al recordar lo último que grito Spike antes de desmallarse.

—Si me sigues viendo como ese Spike de 13 años es lógico que no entiendas Rainbow — tal comentario molesto a la portadora de la Lealtad ya que indirectamente le estaba diciendo tonta — alguien me encontró en ese mundo y por 6 años me estuvo entrenando para enfrentarme a esas bestias, gracias a él soy un cazador ahora.

Otra vez volvió el silencio a la biblioteca, no habían más que preguntar por parte de las que ya lo habían hecho e iniciar pidiendo disculpa se veía más complicado, la mirada de Spike indicaba claramente que no las aceptaría.

—¿Quien te convirtió en un cazador? — exigió saber Twilight de quien fue capaz de convertir a su mejor amigo y como hay veces lo consideraba, pequeño hermanito y asistente número uno, en un despiadado cazador.

—Ya que no tienen más que decir, me voy — soltó el dragón que ignorando olímpicamente a Twilight, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Quien fue el que te convirtió en eso? — pregunto con una voz más elevada la portadora de la magia pero igual fue ignorada.

—¿¡QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO QUE TE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN ASESINO!? — grito lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando atónitas a sus amigas al oír maldecir por primera vez a Twilight.

En apenas unos segundos la chica unicornio pudo ver una llama azul, para luego tener frente a ella a solo unos centímetros de su rostro la punta del arma ensangrentada con la que Spike dio fin a la vida del Rathalos.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi maestro en mi presencia, Sparkle — pronuncio aquello último con odio mientras con una mano sostenía la gran espada con la cual le apuntaba.

Esa faceta de Spike logro intimidar a las presente haciéndolas retroceder un paso, a excepción de Fluttershy y Twilight, la primera era porque se había congelado de miedo en su lugar al ver la sangre aun presente en el arma, mientras que la segunda había entrado en un gran shock al sentir las mirada así como las palabras cortantes del dragón, sumado a que nunca le había llamado Sparkle.

—Por... porque lo defiendes, acaso no ves en lo que te convirtió — dijo Twilight mirando con ojos llorosos al dragón, aunque quisiera huir a refugiarse a su cuarto por saber que Spike la odiaba, también quería solucionar las cosas con él pero no podía soportar que un sujeto cualquiera haya convertido al pequeño y amable Spike en este frio y sanguinario Spike.

—No hables de lo que no sabes Sparkle y en lo que a mí concierne, él fue alguien mil veces mejor que cualquiera de ustedes.

—Como puedes decir eso, nosotras somos tus amigas, estuvimos preocupadas cuando despareciste — dijo Twilight y el resto de sus amigas le apoyaron, unas más que otras.

El dragón bajo su arma así como su mirada, Twilight pensó que sus palabras habían logrado llegar a él.

—Los amigos se apoya unos a otros — dijo Spike que aun mantenía la mirada en el piso con sus cabellos verdes tapando su rostro — si uno pasa una dificultad es el deber de un amigo ayudarlo — recordó como Yoko no lo dejo solo con el Aoashira — y aunque lo den todo y no lo logren — el dragón apretó los puños al pensar en Aurian — siempre podrás contar con ellos.

Spike levanto su rostro, con una dura mirada encaro a las portadoras.

—Pero lo más importarte es que... los amigos no te abandonan — dijo mientras las miraba con desprecio.

Ya no había nada más que decir por parte Spike, había expresado claramente su punto. A Pinkie se le había laceado el cabello, Applejack desviaba la mirada al igual que Rarity y Rainbow la cual lucia levemente molesta, Fluttershy no se recuperaba aun de ver la sangre en el armar.

Pero había alguien quien aun no se daba vencida, no había pasado varias noche llorando y despreciándose por cometer el peor error de su vida que le costó su primer amigo.

—Te... te puedo explicar todo Spike, lo... lo hare, por favor déjame explicarlo — pidió nerviosa porque este sería su último intento para que Spike las perdone y así puedan recuperar su amistad.

El dragón cazador miro a Twilight, había un poco de determinación en ella, luego observo al resto de las chicas, ya no se veían tan seguras como antes.

—Twilight, querida — se acerco Rarity apoyando su mano en el hombro de Twilight, quería decirle que ya no lo intentase, que podría ser más doloroso para ella.

—Te escuchare — soltó Spike sorprendiendo a las presentes — pero seremos solo nosotros — se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta, donde dejo su arma reposando en la pared — sígueme.

Twilight vio como el dragón abandonaba el lugar, no dudo en seguirlo, esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

Ponyville se encontraba a oscuras y apenas la luna en el firmamento iluminaba al pueblo, por la puerta de la biblioteca vemos como un dragón y la chica unicornio salieron de ella. Spike camino dirigiéndose a la espalda del gran árbol, Twilight lo siguió sin decir ni una palabra, estaba juntando todo el valor posible para comenzar con su disculpa.

—Este lugar está bien — Menciono el dragón deteniéndose en el mismo lugar donde él recordaba cuando lo llamo el gato dorado antes de internarse al bosque — Cual es tu explicación Sparkle — pronuncio el dragón que encaro a la portadora de la magia.

A Twilight le dolía que le llamara asi, pero dejo eso de lado por el momento para iniciar con su explicación y posteriormente con su disculpa.

—Spike yo quería explicarte el porqué nosotras...

—¡Cállate! — Gruño el dragón acercándose a una asustada Twilight — no me interesa oír una explicación de parte de ellas o de este maldito pueblo, yo quiero oír una explicación solamente tuya — recalco Spike notablemente molesto.

—¿A... a que te refieres? — por primera vez Twilight estaba confundida, tal vez porque el dragón no se dejo entender con lo que había dicho, o la imponente y enorme presencia de Spike al acercarse a su persona la haya abrumado tanto que no dejaba a su cerebro procesar bien las cosas.

.

Dentro de la biblioteca estaban sentadas las 5 portadoras con un semblante decaído, algunas más que otras ya que se habían recuperado del shock inicial como el caso de Pinkie Pie que recupero un poco el esponjado de su cabello y Fluttershy que ya no lucia tan perturbada como cuando vio el arma ensangrentada.

—Creen que ella lo lograra — menciono Applejack.

—No lo sé querida, pero esto me da una mala espina — menciono Rarity.

La portadora de la Generosidad pensó que tal vez debió ser más insistente en detener a Twilight, no es que no quiera que se disculpe con Spike, en algún momento todas ellas tendrían que pedirle perdón al dragón, la cosa era de que Spike no estaba del mejor humor para disculpas, con solo ver esa mirada en los ojos de Spike pudo darse cuenta que estaba conteniéndose de decir varias cosas, ella era buena para leer a otros, pero ahora que Spike y ella estaban solo no podía evitar preocuparse de que la molestia de Spike pase a algo peor.

—Ustedes creen que una fiesta con dulces lo ponga feliz — opino ganándose varias miradas confusas de sus amigas.

—No creo que algo tan simple ponga de buen humor a ese idiota — soltó Rainbow, le molestaba sentirse humillada y superada por Spike, pero aun así estaba reconsiderando el disculparse como se debe con él.

—Hay que recordar que ya no es el mismo Spike — aporto Applejack.

—¡Tienes razón! — grito Pinkie sorprendiendo a todas — Ahora tiene 19 años lo que significa que no paso seis de sus cumpleaños aquí en Equestria, tal vez si le hago una súper fiesta especial pueda recordar esos buenos momentos que paso con nosotras y nos dé una oportunidad, pero ¿qué le puedo regalar?, tal vez unos postres con esmeraldas que tantos le gustaban, o puede que nuevos comics de las Power Ponys, o tal vez...

Pinkie siguió hablando sobre otros regalos que le solían gustar al Spike de 13.

— _*Es Pinkie siendo Pinkie*_ — pensaron Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow a la vez.

Aunque en la cabeza de ellas tres comenzaron compara al Spike de 13 con el de 19 años, habían notable diferencias entre estos dos, algunas vergonzosas de pensar.

—Aunque pensándolo bien puede que al Spike de ahora no le guste eso, tal vez un juego completo de pesas, se nota por sus músculos de sus brazos y abdominales marcados que para entrenando, ropa deportiva también le puede servir luego de esos largos entrenamientos donde termine con el cuerpo lleno de sudor recorriendo eso tan trabajados músculos.

Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow sonrojadas se golpearon la palma en la frente, justo de lo que no querían pensar Pinkie lo dijo como si nada.

—No me agrada este Spike — menciono en voz baja Fluttershy ganándose la atención de sus amigas.

Sus amigas giraron sus rostros en dirección de Fluttershy que a pesar de decirlo en voz baja, lograron escucharla.

No hacía falta que pensaran mucho para saber el desagrado de Fluttershy por el dragón, y es obvia si este grito a todo pulmón en Ponyville que era un cazador, y siendo Fluttershy una amante y protectora de todos los animales no importa sus tamaños, su desagrado a Spike se hacía evidente.

—Bueno no puedes molestarte con él Fluttershy, digo si no hubiera detenido a ese dragón muchos habrían... pues tú sabes — Applejack no quería pensar si quiera en lo podría haber pasado — claro que no justifico lo que hizo al final Spike...

— _*¿Era necesario?*_ — pensaron Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie.

En retrospectiva una vez cayeron de esa gran altura, el dragón estaba fuera de combate, no era una amenaza, a su manera de ver las cosas como seres que no son afines a la violencia, solo era cuestión de amarrar al dragón y llevarlo lo más lejos de Ponyville u otros asentamientos de donde vivieran ponys, de esta manera se deshacían de esa amenaza sin violencia... pero por lo visto Spike no pensó de la misma manera y lo mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad, dejando un cadáver en medio del pueblo que fue difícil de mover, por no olvidar la sangre por quitar.

—Él hu... huele a sangre — murmuro Fluttershy logrando pasmar a sus amigas y hasta Zecora que estaba oyendo la conversación.

.

—Que a que me refiero — agrego el dragón — ¡Que a me refiero! — mostro sus filosos dientes logrando asustar aun mas a la chica unicornio — ¡Me refiero que porque hace 6 meses en este mundo me apartaste como el resto, ese día que llegue molesto a la biblioteca ni te molestaste en saber el porqué de mi molestia, solo me gritaste y me mandaste a mi cuarto!

—Yo... yo... — Twilight no sabía que contestar.

—¡Y me dejaste solo en la biblioteca cuando te ibas a Canterlot, sabes mejor que nadie que cuando tu vas allá son las únicas veces que puedo ver a mi madre! — le reclamo ya que a Spike mas le importaba ver a Celestia que las fiestas que se hacían en el castillo.

—E... eso tiene u... una explicación Spike — tartamudeo nerviosa la portadora de la magia — ve... veras el dia de tu avaricia todos en el pueblo te comenzaron a ver mal y...

—Tú lo sabías — dijo el dragón con un rostro de sorpresa y una mirada perdida que fue cambiada en cuestión de segundos a un rostro furioso — ¡Tu lo sabías, sabias desde antes como me odiaba el pueblo y no hiciste nada!

Twilight asustada retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

—Si... si, las chi... chicas y yo nos...

—¡ELLAS NO ME INTERESAN, ESTOY HABLANDO DE TI! — grito el dragón arto de que metiera a cada rato a las otras.

—Yo... si lo sabía, y por ese motivo su... sugerí no llevarte a Canterlort porque podían verte mal... y eso, pero también fue pa... para tener una mejor imagen luego de esa reunión de la Gala del Galope, ya una vez hecho eso te íbamos a ayudar con tu proble...

—Detente ahí — dijo el dragón callando a Twilight — no sé si esa es tu explicación de una disculpa o si estás tratando de hundirte más apropósito — opino Spike ya más tranquilo pero aun así se podía sentir la ira creciente en cada una de sus palabras.

—E… esa es mi explicación, te íbamos… te iba a ayudar luego de solucionar mis… problemas — Twilight por fin cayó en cuenta de sus palabras.

—Esa es la explicación mas egoísta que he oído en mi vida — escupió el dragón con odio — los amigos se apoya mutuamente, si uno está en problemas es el deber del otro ayudarlo, sabes porque quería solo oír tu explicación y no la del resto.

Twilighr negó lentamente moviendo su cabeza.

—Porque estando en el otro mundo llegue a una simple conclusión, ellas nunca fueron mis amigas.

.

—Co... Como sabes que huele a sangre que... querida — hablo perturbada Rarity al oír algo tan crudo de parte de Fluttershy.

—No será por las cicatrices que tiene en el cuerpo — aporto Rainbow ya que lo más seguro es que siendo un cazador se habrá lastimado bastante, solo hace falta ver las heridas en su cuerpo y la notoria cicatriz de garras en su pecho que era lo más destacable y que en un principio le preocupo a Twilight.

—No, el señor Harry me dijo que Spike huele a sangre, de hecho emana un fuerte olor a sangre, no suya si no de otros animales — interpreto Fluttershy lo que le había dicho su oso.

Para aclarar las cosas, luego de que Spike se desmayo, las portadoras trataron de llevarlo al hospital, pensaron usar magia pero Twilight estaba agotada luego de usarlo para un escudo y Rarity no creía poder lograrlo, luego pensaron en llevarlo cargando pero a Applejack y Rainbow se les hacia pesado y eso que solo llevaba la armadura de sus pantalones que no se atrevieron a quitarle por vergüenza, también pensaron en pedir ayuda pero los pocos que no habían vuelto a sus casas se negaron rotundamente, no fue hasta que Fluttershy les dijo que podía traer a su amigo oso para que las ayude a llevarlo en que se alegraron, sin embargo una vez que llego el oso, este tenía miedo de acercarse a Spike y entre gruñidos le decía algo a Fluttershy que en un momento se quedo viendo asustada al dragón para luego pedirle por favor al oso que las ayude, al final el úrsido lo hizo aunque inseguro, el resto pues no fue nada favorable para las chicas ya que en la tarde cuando llegaron al hospital se negaron en atenderlo poniendo escusas tontas como que todos los cuartos estaban ocupados luego del ataque del dragón, lo cual era una clara mentira ya que Spike fue el único que salió lastimado por detener al dragón, molestas las chicas llevaron al joven el lomos del oso a la biblioteca, lo dejaron en el cuarto de Spike ya que aun no están seguras si era él y ya con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte se fueron a buscar a Zecora ya que era la única opción que les quedaba.

—Eso significa — murmuro Pinkie.

Todas llegaron a la misma conclusión, ya no es ni será el mismo Spike que conocieron, estar en ese otro mundo lo cambio completamente y no querían pensar en lo que tuvo que hacer o a cuantos animales tubo que matar, para volverse así de frio.

.

—¿Qué? — Twilight no podía creer lo que había dicho Spike.

—Como oyes, ellas nunca fueron mis amigas, yo solo creía que así era pero la verdad es que para ellas yo solo era el amigo de su amiga, nada más, nunca pase un tiempo con cada una de ellas, nunca compartimos recuerdo de amistad u otra cosa por el estilo, ellas siempre fueron tus amigas, nunca fueron las mías, y ahora para mi ellas son como el resto de la mayor parte de ponys de este estúpido pueblo — a pesar de que Spike se acordaba de las miradas de los pobladores de Ponyville que los juzgaban, también recordaba de los que no lo miraban como un monstruo, eran pocos, tanto así que hasta podía contarlos con los dedos pero ellos no se merecían su desprecio y no los ponía en el mismo saco.

Twilight no tenía nada que decir ante eso y en parte Spike tenia razón aunque ella no lo quería aceptar, pero las evidencias estaban ahí, no tenía nada con que defender a sus amigas.

—Y tú por otro lado — hablo el dragón llamando su atención — nos conocemos desde pequeños, compartimos mucho juntos, te veía como una amiga y lo más cercano a una hermana mayor — soltó un pesado suspiro — pero luego de oír tu ridícula explicación — Twilight sintió una fuerte presión en su corazón — y como no hiciste nada a pesar de que sabias por lo que pasaba...

— _*Por favor no lo digas, por favor no lo digas, por favor no lo digas*_ — rogo en su interior llevando ambas manos a su pecho.

—Ya no eres mi amiga, ni mi hermana y para dejártelo muy en claro — la vio de la misma manera que ella lo hizo antes de dejarlo solo en la biblioteca para irse a Canterlort — ya no eres nada para mi, Sparkle.

Twilight cayó de rodillas en la tierra, llevo sus manos a su rostro y por más que lo ocultara, sus lloriqueos y las lágrimas cayendo a la tierra eran completamente notorios.

Spike no hizo nada, simplemente la observo imperturbable como la que antes era su amiga, se encontraba llorando de rodillas. El dragón en aquel momento tan deprimente de la unicornio solo atino a decir.

—Ya es de noche, pero mañana me encargare de unos asuntos y partiré a donde mi madre, ya no te volveré a ver... nunca más — pronuncio el dragón que se retiro dejándola sola.

.

Las chicas voltearon y vieron que por la puerta entraba Spike que no mostraba expresión alguna, simplemente cogió su espada que estaba apoyada en la pared para luego acercarse a Zecora.

—Perdón por lo tuviste que ver Zecora — la cebra no dijo nada y dejo que continuara — podrías por favor venir mañana temprano, quisiera ver donde encontraste el cadáver de esos animales extraños que mencionaste.

La cebra simplemente asintió, podía intuir en el lenguaje corporal del dragón que solo quería respuesta cortas y rápidas.

Una vez término de hablar con Zecora subió las escaleras yendo hacia su habitación.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada ya que todas a la vez salieron de la biblioteca a buscar a su amiga sin saber que la encontrarían en un estado peor que hace 6 meses.

.

 _Pam!_

Una vez entro a su cuarto, Spike cerró la puerta y tiro su arma a un costado de la habitación. Se quedo apoyando su espalda en la puerta y lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

No dijo o hizo algo, solo se quedo mirando a la nada mientras en su mente el recuerdo fresco de Twilight de rodillas llorando lo invadía.

Se llevo ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente que ella ya no era nada para él, porque en el momento que la vio llorar se sintió mal consigo mismo, hasta incluso pensó en perdonarla, pero luego recordar el cómo le dejo de lado cuando él siempre estuvo para ella lo devolvían a la realidad.

Era difícil terminar una amistad y más si era tu primera amistad, pero no había vuelta atrás para Spike, Twilight ya no era su amiga, le había dado motivos suficientes para terminar con aquella amistad pero lo que no sabía el dragón es que por más que trates de acabar con una amistad, los recuerdos siempre perduraran.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Espero les gustara este capítulo, me dedique mucho en hacerlo ya que es el punto emocional de la historia, pero si quedaron insatisfechos faltan muchos capítulos como estos, bueno me despido no olviden dejar su comentario, nos leemos luego.


	24. Calma antes de la tormenta

—Mmm...

Twilight Sparkle se había levantado con el pelo enmarañado y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar ayer en la noche.

Mientras se levantaba recordó los sucesos de ayer, el cómo sus amigas estuvieron largas horas haciéndole compañía luego de que la encontraron afuera arrodillada en el suelo llorando.

—Spike... — musito levemente la portadora de la magia, ya no podía llorar mas aunque quisiera.

Despacio camino hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, cogió el pomo de la puerta y la giro, una vez afuera en el pasadizo se quedo viendo la puerta que llevaba al cuarto de Spike donde se encontraba este, saber que era la última vez que lo tendría cerca la ponía deprimente.

Soltando un suspiro cansino, Twilight se dirigió al baño a darse una buena lavada de cara y también arreglarse el pelo, ha de lucir horrible pensó ella.

Una vez llego a la puerta del baño su mano se movió para tocar la perilla, pero en eso la puerta se abrió de improviso revelando a Spike con todo el cuerpo mojado y con solo una toalla cubriendo su parte inferior.

Spike ni le presto atención a Twilight, solo paso de largo hasta ir a su cuarto donde entro.

El rostro decaído de Twilight paso a un fuerte sonrojo, no esperaba ver a Spike semidesnudo frente a ella, para ser sinceros ella nunca había visto a ningún chico semidesnudo en su vida, pero algo bueno había salido de ver eso ya que no estaba tan triste como antes.

.

— _*Es raro no tener esa sensación de ser observado cuando me bañe*_ — pensó el dragón mientras se secaba el cuerpo con la toalla.

Una vez que se seco el siguiente paso era ponerse su ropa pero el problema era que...

—Ahora que me pongo — se dijo a sí mismo el dragón.

Ropa interior si tenía por suerte, lo malo es que no tenía una ropa casual para ponerse, la que tenía en Yukumo nunca llego a aplicarle su fuego especial ya que no lo veía necesario, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, la otra opción era ponerse una armadura, no obstante esa pelea con el Rathalos negro lo había dejado seriamente lesionado pero no es algo que un buen descanso y una cuantas pociones no solucionen pero hasta ese momento no quería sobre esforzar su cuerpo con el peso de una armadura, Satoru muchas veces le había dicho que tenía que ponerse un limite el mismo cuando estaba recuperándose, Spike entendió claramente eso además no quería ganarse una reprimenda de Yoko si lo viera llevando su cuerpo otra vez al límite.

—Yoko — murmuro el dragón recordando a su compañera gatuna.

Puede que Saturo entienda su partida de Yukumo, después de todo por esto lo estuvo entrenando tantos años, sin embargo, Yoko era otro punto aparte, nunca le había dicho que se iría algún día, por dios ni siquiera se despidió de ella, ¿Le odiara? ¿Estará tan enojada que le querrá rasguñar toda la cara? ¿O estará sumamente triste con su partida?

Lamentablemente ya nada se podía hacer, le hubiera gustado no dejar a tantos amigos atrás en Yukumo en especial a Yoko que era su mejor amiga, aunque viendo los peligros que estaban apareciendo en Equestria era mejor que ella se mantuviera a salvo en Yukumo, pero en el fondo Spike deseaba que estuviera a su lado.

—Mejor me ocupo de mi problema de ropa — dijo el joven cazador dirigiéndose al cajón donde guardaba su ropa.

Lo primero que saco fueron unos pantaloncillos cortos los cuales a simple vista no le iban a quedar, busco otra prenda y encontró un par de casacas verdes de esas que le quedaban grandes cuando era más pequeño.

—Estas me pueden servir — paso su brazo por la manga de una de las casacas pero al hacerlo esta se rasgo ya que a diferencia del Spike de 13 años, sus brazos eran más gruesos y los músculos no ayudaban mucho — me va a tomar más tiempo de lo que pensé.

 **OoOoOoO**

En el campo de entrenamiento detrás de una casa en Yukumo, una gata de pelaje azul oscuro observaba con un semblante triste el vacio paisaje.

—Que idiota soy Nya! — dijo en voz baja la gata.

Yoko se levanto temprano y apenas salió del cuarto se fue corriendo hacia el patio de entrenamiento porque usualmente a estas horas de la mañana es donde Spike entrena como rutina diaria, tenía la esperanza de verlo de vuelta pero al parecer fue en vano.

—Él... no va a volver — sus pequeñas orejas cayeron, sabía que llorar no le serviría de nada, ya lloro bastante anoche, pero eso no cambiaba que la ausencia de Spike causo un gran golpe en su estado emocional.

Si este primer día ya se sentía devastada, sin ánimos e incompleta, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería el resto de días sin él.

Satoru le aseguro que era importante que Spike fuera a aquel lugar, pero Yoko no lo quería, no quería que Spike se fuera de su lado, tal vez suene egoísta pero así era, por años ella busco un lugar al que llamar hogar, un lugar donde se sienta querida, al estar con Spike todos estos años, descubrió que no necesitaba un hogar siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado, al lado de alguien a quien quería y amaba... pero ahora que ese alguien se había esfumado, a Yoko no le quedaba nada.

— _*Si tan solo supiera*_ — pensó Yoko.

Si tan solo supiera el lugar a donde se había ido Spike, no importaba a cuantos kilómetros este de Yukumo, ella cruzaría hasta el mar con tal de estar con Spike y aun con mas razón si iba a enfrentar bestias peligrosas el dragón, no lo dejaría solo, combatiría a su lado a los más grandes peligro porque no solo era su amigo sino su más grande amor.

—¿Quieres saber donde esta él? Nya! — A unos metros frente a Yoko apareció una gato dorado que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona — Si quieres saber donde esta Spike primero tienes que atraparme niña Nya!

El gato dorado comenzó a subirse por las paredes de la casa para luego huir. Yoko que ni bien escucho la mención de Spike y de su posible paradero no lo dudo dos veces y comenzó a seguir a ese gato dorado con la esperanza de reencontrarse con el dragón de pelo verde y si resulta que ese gato estuvo jugándole una broma pues por lo menos se podría desquitar con unos buenos golpes.

 **OoOoOoO**

—Supongo que está bien — dijo el dragón admirando su nuevo e improvisado vestuario.

Su ropa actual consistía en el conjunto de su armadura Yukumo; si, se compro otra luego de romper la suya cuando se transformo en un enorme dragón, nada más porque le gustaba el estilo. Pero no llevaba las braceras ni el sombrero, sino su casaca... o mejor dicho chaleco morado ya que le había cortado las mangas, estéticamente no era tan vistoso, el color oscuro del pantalón y el polo Yukumo no combinaba con los vivos colores morado y verde de la casa... perdón chaleco, pero pese a ello era liviano lo cual no exigiría a su cuerpo en recuperación.

Ya con ropa puesta se sentó en su cama esperando a que llegara Zecora para ir a ver aquellas bestias que le había mencionado ayer, le dijo que venga temprano pero se acordó que no fue tan preciso con la hora.

Suspirando se tiro a su cama viendo el techo de su cuarto con aburrimiento, no tenía nada por hacer, no podía entrenar hasta mañana, no podía conversar con nadie porque primeramente no estaban sus amigos para conversar, lo único que tenia por hacer era afilar su arma ya que ayer en la noche solo limpio la sangre en la hoja, pero no estaba de ganas para eso.

Lentamente giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba su estante, ahí encontró un método de distracción.

Se fue hasta su estante y agarro uno de los últimos números del comic de las Power Ponies.

Seis años estando en otro mundo había hecho que olvidara el hilo de la historia mas no de sus personajes, uno en especial con el que se identificaba cuando tenía 13, se refería al pequeño ayudante de las heroínas que pese a no tener un súper poder, era el apoyo emocional de las Power Ponies.

—Ya recordé, habían secuestrado a su ayudante — solo le costó ojear unas páginas para recordar que en la nueva saga había aparecido un nuevo y misterioso villano que había derrotado fácilmente a las heroínas y en vez de acabar con ellas, solo tomo al pequeño ayudante y huyo con él — _*¿Habrán sacado nuevos números en estos 6 meses?*_ — dejo el comic de nuevo en su lugar, tal vez iría luego a ver si sacaron nuevos números porque la saga estaba interesante, al menos el pequeño ayudante tenía un papel en esta aunque solo fuera la damisela en apuros lo cual era un poco decepcionante para Spike.

Estuvo recorriendo su cuarto examinado sus cosas las cuales eran pocas, se iba a dar por vencido y echarse en su cama hasta esperar a Zecora pero en eso se acordó de algo.

Con su brazo busco algo debajo de su cama, estuvo tanteando un rato hasta que sintió algo menos tosco que la madera de su cama.

Con cuidado saco el objeto debajo de la cama revelando una simple caja de cartón sellada con cinta adhesiva la cual no le costó trabajo remover.

—Siguen todas aquí.

Dentro de la caja había una docena de gemas de diversos colores, era el tesoro secreto de Spike.

Tomo una gema de color rojo, era un rubí que tal vez a vista de cualquier poni le parecería común y corriente comparadas con los rubís que encuentras en las montañas cerca de Ponyville, pero la verdad es que esa gema que sostenía el dragón así como del resto en la caja eran de un inmenso valor ya que eran las gemas más puras que Spike había recolectado, todas aquellas que encontraba las guardaba para algo especial, no, no era para prepararlas en un pastes de gemas, era para regalarlas cuando tuviera su primera cita con aquella chica que había quedado perdidamente enamorado que no era otra más que Rari...

 _Crash!_

Con el ceño fruncido al recordar lo ingenuo que era su yo de 13 años, Spike se llevo a la boca todo del rubí que tenía en la mano, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que su rostro de molestia pasara a uno de disgusto.

—Las recordaba mas deliciosas — menciono el dragón al ya no encontrarle el gusto a las gemas como cuando era más pequeño, posiblemente eso se deba que para sus papilas gustativas era mas atrayente ahora el sabor de la carne.

El cazador dio un vistazo a las once gemas que quedaban en la caja, no les parecían apetecibles pero tampoco quería tenerlas cerca, la única opción era botarlas o venderlas, y como eran gemas costosas lo mas lógico era venderlas, de paso podría hacer tiempo hasta que llegara Zecora.

Con eso en mente Spike salió de su cuarto con la caja en mano y bajo hasta el primer piso dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con unas sobresaltadas Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity que estaban a punto de tocar la puerta y no se esperaban a que Spike se apareciera.

—Si buscan a Sparkle está arriba — menciono simplemente mientras salía a la calle sin esperar a que le respondan.

Las tres chicas entraron en silencio pero la unicornio modista se detuvo en la puerta y giro a ver como Spike se alejaba mientras ella pensaba.

— _*Eso no combina*_ — dijo al observar con detenimiento las ropas del dragón, sin querer una idea se le había ocurrido y por la sonrisa que ponía posiblemente era muy buena, no obstante, era mejor esperar a que las aguas se calmasen antes de ejecutarla.

.

Spike observo con detenimiento la joyería desde afuera, la última vez que vio aquella joyería era una tienda pequeña pero ahora había aumentado de tamaño y hasta exhibían sus productos en una vitrina.

Sin perder más tiempo el dragón entro y una vez adentro vio en el mostrador a un señor ya mayor, un poni terrestre con una Cutie Mark de un diamante en ambos cachetes.

El sujeto en cuestión se asusto al ver al joven que había entrado a su tienda, Spike lo noto pero ni le tomo importancia, simplemente camino hasta estar al frente de él y dejo la caja de cartón en el mostrador.

—Cuanto me das por estas gemas.

El joyero con un poco de nervios abrió la caja y se maravillo con las 11 gemas presentes, sin perder tiempo saco su lupa especial para gemas y las examino una por una y su asombro en ningún momento disminuyo.

—Esto es increíble, son gemas puras, todas ellas — Usualmente en su trabajo le suelen vender gemas con muchas impurezas adentro tales como pedazos minúsculos de tierra u otra sustancia, en cambio las que había traído aquel joven eran de las más perfectas.

—¿Cuánto? — pregunto impaciente.

—Bien cada una tendría un valor de 60 000 bits fácilmente y se venderían rápido si les aviso a mis contactos en Canterlot — divago el señor — Bueno joven cuales quiere vender.

—Todas — soltó seriamente.

—¿Todas?

—Algún problema — pregunto el dragón ya que el joyero tenía un gesto incomodo.

—Vera joven, no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarle por todas, apenas si tengo para comprarle 2 — dijo desilusionado.

—Y que le parece si hacemos un trato — dijo Spike llamando la atención del señor — usted me paga por las dos gemas y yo le doy las 9 restante para que las venda también, si dice que se venden rápido entonces tendrá el dinero rápido, ya con eso yo volveré después para recibir el dinero que me debe de las otras 9 gemas.

—Mmm… — se llevo una mano al mentó y se puso a pensar en la idea del joven dragón, no sonaba nada mal y hasta de hecho vender esas 11 gemas significaría un gran beneficio económico para su joyería — ¡Es un trato joven! — Alzo su mano para estréchasela pero se olvido de pregunta algo importante antes — disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Spike, me llamo Spike — le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

Una vez que recibió el dinero por las dos gemas salió de la tienda con una bolsa llena de bits, comparado con los zenis que había juntado con cada caza allá en Yukumo esa bosa era casi nada.

Antes de ir a la biblioteca se fue primero a un puesto de periódicos y revistas de moda donde también vendían comics.

Mientras el vendedor buscaba los comics de las Power Ponies que había pedido, Spike se puso a ojear los periódicos, las noticias no iban mas allá de lo acontecido en otros pueblos ajenos a Ponyville, cosas simples como inauguración de un hospital, aumento económico, problemas del clima, etc. Eso calmaba al dragón ya que no salían noticias como de ¡ENORMES BESTIAS ATERRORIZAN EQUESTRIA! o cosas así, pero si le intrigo una noticia que decía "Changeling, amenaza aun latente en Equestria".

— _*Tendré que hablar con mi madre luego de eso*_ — su vista se paso a una de modas donde en la portada salía vistiendo una ropa demasiado elegante para su gusto, un unicornio con una sonrisa presumida y brillante cabellera rubia, era el tan conocido Principe Blue Blood cuyo aspecto le era desagradable pues le recordaba a otro rubio presumido que conoció, ojeo las otras revista de moda por mera curiosidad y se llevo la sorpresa que en la mayoría aparecía el narcisista ese, y en todas aquellas estaba grabado con letras pequeñas el nombre de la fotógrafa Photo Finish, pero era tan minúscula que hasta pareciese que no quería ser notada.

—Aquí están, los últimos números de las Power Ponies — Spike recibió los comics y pago por ellos.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la biblioteca sintió las miradas de los pobladores, desde que había salido sintió aquellas miradas pero como ahora habían más ponis transitando por el pueblo ser observado por tantos le parecía fastidioso.

— _*Yo también puedo jugar a eso saben*_ — volteo y les dirigió una mirada fría a cada uno que se atrevía a mirarlo con desdén, era más que suficiente para que apartaran su mirada los pobladores.

Spike en silencio se mofo de ellos, que acaso creían que él iba a agachar la mirada o a correr asustado, el Spike de 13 años tal vez pero él no, era un cazador, que le lanzaran miradas de desprecio los pobladores no era nada comparado al ver los feroces ojos de un monstruo de 10 veces tu tamaño.

Nuestro cazador se detuvo en el centro del pueblo y se quedo observando los escombros del ayuntamiento, poco o nada le importaba el edificio, lo que hizo que se detuviera eran los recuerdos de su pelea con el Rathalos negro, la mas difícil que había tenido y de la cual apenas salió con vida.

— _*Le debo una a Katsuro por su invento... y también una disculpa*_ — recordó como en su desesperación tubo que romperlo.

—¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO! — pidieron tres voces gritando a la vez.

A lo lejos Spike pudo ver como una carreta roja venia a toda velocidad con tres niñas dentro de ella gritando por sus vidas.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian — se dijo a si mismo soltando un pesado suspiro.

Como iba en línea recta la carreta el dragón cálculo su trayectoria, pasando por el lugar donde estaba parado y terminar estrellándose con la pila del ayuntamiento.

Se hizo a un lado y espero el momento justo.

—¡AAHHHHHHH!

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders aterradas vieron exageradamente su fin en aquella pila de madera, lo único que atinaron a hacer fue abrasarse las tres, cerrar los ojos y seguir gritando.

—Pueden dejar de gritar — pidió una voz grave.

Las tres niñas pararon sus gritos y se dieron cuenta de dos cosas, una es que ya no estaban viajando a una velocidad excesivamente peligrosa y dos, de que algo grueso las tenia enrolladlas de la cintura y las mantenía suspendidas en el aire.

—Así está mejor — bajándolas con su cola Spike las dejo en el suelo — tomen — les devolvió la carreta roja que había detenido con una de sus manos antes de que se estrellara — veo que no pueden evitar meterse en problemas.

—Perdone pero... lo conocemos — pregunto Apple Bloom ya que ese extraño les hablaba como si les conociera.

—¿No me reconocen? — pregunto Spike.

—Te me haces familiar — Scootaloo miro atentamente al sujeto y repaso en su mente, una cola, escamas moradas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, cabello verde — mmm... ¡AJA! — Dijo de improviso — no, no sé quién eres.

El cazador se llevo una mano a la frente con frustración, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo reconozcan? ¿Es que acaso tanto cambio?

—Olvídenlo — dijo mientras se iba — traten de no lastimarse y lastimar a alguien en el proceso — fue lo último que dijo partiendo a la biblioteca.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se despidieron del extraño muy confundidas.

—Estás segura que no lo conocemos — pregunto la menor de las Apple.

—Ya te dije no tengo ni idea... aunque aun se me hace muy familiar — opino la chica pegaso — tu que dice Sweetie Belle... ¿Sweetie Belle?

La hermana menor de Rarity no había respondido a lo que le dijo Scootaloo ya que estaba como en un trance con un gran sonrojo presente en su rostro murmurando cosas como _"guapo, alto y fornido"_ , todo eso mientras veía atentamente como se alejaba el joven dragón.

Mientras sus amigas confundidas hacían volver en si a Sweetie Belle, Spike ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos repasando en su mente alguna otra cosa que tenía que hacer esta mañana, no hubo nada pendiente por hacer así que más tranquilo se dirigió a la biblioteca pero se detuvo de improviso al ver algo que llamo su atención.

Nuestro cazador se quedo viendo un puesto de flores el cual era atendido por tres chicas que si mas no se equivocaba se llamaban Daisy, Lily y Rose, las tres únicas ponis que superaban en dramatismo a Rarity.

Al acercarse Spike al puesto las tres chicas se tensaron, hasta podía jurar que la de cabello rojo estaba a punto de desmayarse, es un misterio el cómo no entraron en coma luego del que el Rathalos ataco Ponyville.

—¿Cuanto esta? — pregunto simplemente señalando los girasoles.

—Di... diez bits el ra... ramo — hablo la chica de cabello verde ondulado que tenia por nombre Daisy.

—Llevare diez — dejo sobre el mostrador una moneda con el valor de 100 bits y se llevo él mismo las flores.

.

Ya luego de una corta caminata llego por fin a la biblioteca árbol, de detuvo en la puerta y antes de abrirla pudo escuchar varias voces y una en particular que rimaba en cada oración.

El dragón abrió la puerta y la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, ahí reunidas estaban todas las portadoras de la armonía con Fluttershy y Rainbow que al parecer llegaron luego de que él se fue.

—Perdona por hacerte esperar Zecora — dijo mientras se iba directo a la cocina, al rato volvió con un florero lleno de agua donde había puesto los girasoles — voy a dejar algunas cosas y después partiremos — dicho eso el dragón subió al segundo piso para irse directo a su cuarto.

A las chicas les extraño que haya venido con flores sabiendo que él no era muy fanatice de ellas, acaso en ese otro mundo comenzó a tener otros gustos aparte de cazar bestias peligrosas, fue lo que pensaron las chicas.

Twilight simplemente suspiro decepcionada porque ahora ya no conocía nada de Spike, era un completo extraño con ese cambio de actitud tan fría con ella y con el resto, lo peor era que para él ella no era nadie.

La portadora de la magia sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro, volteo su rostro y ahí pudo ver las caras de sus amigas que le ofrecían aquella sonrisa que indicaba que tendría siempre su apoyo, eso logro animar a Twilight que a pesar de lo que le había dicho Spike anoche no perdía las esperanzas de ganarse de nuevo su confianza, no le importaba empezar desde cero, con la ayuda de sus amigas iba a recuperar su amistad aunque sería un largo y duro camino no se daría por vencida.

— _*Poderosa es la amistad así como de Twilight es su voluntad*_ — pensó Zecora al ver unidas a las portadoras.

—Ya podemos irnos — bajo Spike llevando la misma ropa con la que había salido.

La cebra fue la primera en salir de la biblioteca, Spike le iba a seguir cuando.

—Nosotras también vamos — declaro Twilight.

—Hagan lo que quieran, no me interesa — respondió secamente el cazador mientras se retira sin siquiera voltear a verlas.

Rainbow Dash apretó ambos puños y se contuvo las ganas de soltarle una lisura al dragón, le agrada más Spike cuando no era tan arrogante.

Así las chicas siguieron a Zecora y Spike hasta adentrarse en el bosque en búsqueda de aquellas criaturas que la cebra había mencionado.

 **OoOoOoO**

Tal vez Yoko no era tan lista ni tan buena en la cocina como aquella vez que casi quema Aoi y Jaiiro cuando intento ayudarlos a preparar la cena, pero si de algo estaba orgullosa era de su velocidad, agilidad, flexibilidad y resistencia superiores a los de un Felyne promedio y que fue perfeccionando con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, todos tenemos un límite de nuestras capacidades y Yoko lo sintió por segunda vez al llegar agotada a una zona de bosque muy alejada de la aldea Yukumo.

Fueron arduos y agobiantes minutos persiguiendo a ese gato dorado que hubiera dejado escapar de no ser porque sabía el paradero de Spike, eso la llevo a esforzarse hasta que sus patitas le dolieran de tanto correr solo para atraparlo y luego sacarle la información a medio de golpes, no importa si se lo iba a dar por las buenas, lastimosamente para Yoko todo su esfuerzo fue inútil cuando lo perdió de vista al caer ella agota en la tierra.

Con algunas lágrimas de frustración rasguño la tierra al perder la última oportunidad para encontrar a Spike.

—No llores niña Nya! — alzo su cabeza al oír aquella voz pero no estaba, ni a los alrededores — más arriba — levanto un poco mas su cabeza y ahí vio al gato dorado sobre la rama de un árbol.

El gato de un salto cayó al suelo a solo un metro de Yoko.

—Levántate niña que te diré donde esta Spike — agrego alegre el gato dorado.

—Tú... tú sabes donde esta Spike — soltó llena de esperanza la gata azul marino.

—Nya! ¡Por supuesto ya que yo lo envié allá! — se tuvo que agachar rápidamente para esquivar una piedra que iba directo a su cabeza.

—¡Tú, como te atreviste a mandarlo a ese lugar idiota aliento de pescado podrido Nya! — si no estuviera cansada por la persecución ya se hubiera lanzado a golpear al felino frente suyo.

—Tú al igual que él me gritan, Nya! Se nota que son el uno para el otro — tuvo que agacharse de nuevo por otra piedra arrojada por un sonrojada Yoko.

—¡Solo dime el lugar a donde se fue Spike Nya! — exigió aun con el sonrojo presente en su rostro.

—A otro mundo — dijo el gato dorado.

—... ¿Qué? — soltó confundida.

—Veras niña yo soy el dios de este mundo — dijo con orgullo el gato dorado mientras se llevaba una pata al pecho.

—Debes dejar las Vid Felyne Nya! — opino Yoko ya que creía que este gato dorado estuvo consumiendo tantas de esas hierbas que ya hasta comenzaba a alucinar.

—Nya! Al parecer tu eres de esas personas que dicen ver para creer, pues bien te lo mostrare.

Para sorpresa de Yoko un gato dorado idéntico salió de la espalda del que tenía al frente, luego otro y otro hasta que fueron seis gatos dorados los que rodearon a Yoko.

—Esta es una de mis habilidades que me permite estar presente en varios lugares a la vez, pero no la única también me puedo transformar, tal vez recuerdes esta.

Cinco de los seis gato se transformaron en unas luciérnagas de un brillo dorado, pronto la mente de Yoko recordó un evento que paso hace seis años.

—Nya! Tú me ayudaste esa vez en el volcán... y también distrajiste al Agnaktor — recordó haber visto algo dorado llamando la atención de aquella bestia que casi la rostiza viva.

—Ya estas comprendiendo niña.

—No me llames niña — le reclamo molesta — pero si todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto entonces...

Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al darse cuenta por si misma de dos cosas, uno era que Spike estaba en otro mundo fuera de su alcance y dos es que aquel mundo era el mundo de su amigo lo cual significa.

—Ya no va a volver... — antes tenía la esperanza de que si sabia su paradero podía ir sin hacerse problema pero ¿Otro mundo? Eso estaba muy fuera de sus límites.

Perder para siempre a su amigo, estando otra vez sola en este mundo, cayó de rodillas y se abrazo a si misma temblando, no se había vuelto dependiente de Spike, podía continuar su vida sin él pero... como olvidar todo el tiempo que paso con él, las misiones de cacería, las charlas amenas que tenían cuando iban o regresaban de una misión, las noches en que dormían juntos, esas sonrisas que él le dedicaba todos los días, las caricias en su cabeza diciéndole buen trabajo o que la quería... ¿Cómo olvidar aquello vivido? Porque para ella una vida sin Spike nunca sería la misma.

—Puedo enviarte donde esta él — con los ojos llorosos Yoko levanto la cabeza viendo expectante al gato dorado — Te he estado observado tanto a ti como Spike Nya!, le tienes mucho aprecio al dragón, no dudas en arriesgar tu propia vida para salvarlo y para mí eso es más que suficiente para decidir enviarte al otro mundo donde esta Spike.

Yoko por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir, el solo escuchar que podría reunirse con Spike fue suficiente para que su pequeño corazón comenzara a latir de la desbordante felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

—¿Pu... puedo ir allí? — se levanto con una sonrisa nerviosa no creyendo aun que fuera posible mas el asentimiento del gato dorado frente a ella alejo toda duda pero no duro mucho cuando el dios de aquel mundo hablo.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer cuando llegues ahí?

Esa era una respuesta estúpida para Yoko, por supuesto que estar al lado de Spike, apoyarlo y... acaso volver a lo mismo que estuvo haciendo por seis años.

 _"No sé porque eres tan terca, acaso no quieres que Spike sea feliz al lado de alguien a quien puede amar"_

La voz de la gemela resonaba en su cabeza y otra vez la inseguridad se apoderaba de Yoko, si tan solo Spike pueda verla más como una potencial pareja que como una simple amiga y compañera cazadora, pero siendo una felina eso era imposible.

—Nya! Para un dios no hay nada imposible — agrego de la nada sorprendiendo a Yoko.

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto la gata azul marino ignorando el hecho de que le haya leído los pensamientos.

—Te dije que puedo transformarme pero también puedo hacerlo con otros — agrego el gato con una sonrisa presumida.

—Nya! Ósea tu puedes volverme una humana o wyverian — De aquella forma podría llamar la atención de Spike, solo le bastaba que la viera diferente y ella se encargaría del resto, y tal vez si tenia algún atractivo femenino resaltante seria como un plus.

—Bueno... no del todo — lo que dijo el gato dorado la confundió — Veras yo puedo transfórmate en una humana si quieres hasta con todas las medidas, color de ojos, cabello y piel que desees, no obstante dicha transformación es como una ilusión que se deshará en un par de días.

—Entonces de que vale que me digas que puedes transformarme si solo se mantendrá por unos días Nya! — se quejo Yoko.

—Nya! De lo que yo te hablaba era de una transformación permanente — agrego.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

—Que cuando tu cuerpo cambie adquirirá las características que supuestamente hubieras tenido si nacías con ese cuerpo, sin olvidar que no serás humana ni wyverian sino algo similar.

—¿Algo similar? Nya! Si no seré humana o wyverian entonces que seré — le reclamo sintiéndose insegura de tomar el riesgo.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, nunca hice esto en un Felyne — respondió el gato dorado.

Yoko ya no estaba tan segura como antes, era una difícil decisión entre tomar el riesgo en transformarse sin saber si eso llamaría la atención de Spike o seguir siendo una Felyne/ Melynx.

— _*Aunque si sigo igual Spike me vera como siempre, pero que pasa si al cambiar no me reconoce*_ — negó con su cabeza, era imposible que el dragón no la reconozca o eso creía.

—Y cuál es tu decisión Nya!

—Yo... — miro a todos lado como si buscara una respuesta.

—No te sientas presionada niña Nya!, no es como si Spike tuviera a alguien que conozca en ese otro mundo y te lo pueda quitar.

Un fugaz recuerdo de hace años donde Spike entre sueños mencionaba el nombre de varias chicas, a una de ellas decía su nombre con mucha tristeza, alguien llamada Rarity.

—Acepto — soltó de improviso Yoko.

—¿Qué Nya?

—Dije que acepto esa transformación permanente — añadió decidida la gata azul marino.

—Bien si tu quieres, cierra los ojos — le indico.

—¿Por qué? Nya! — le miro con los ojos entre cerrados porque aun no confiaba de todo en él.

—Quieres que te ayude o no — a regañadientes Yoko cerró los ojos — ahora no abras los ojos hasta que yo te avise, dolerá así que prepárate Nya!

Una luz dorada comenzó a juntarse al rededor de la pata del gato dorado para luego ser lanzada directamente a Yoko.

—NYAAAAAHHHH!

El dolor era insoportable, es como si estiraran todos y cada uno de tus miembros mas allá de su límite, sintió su piel arder y su rostro rearmándose de una manera muy dolorosa, pese a todo eso Yoko aun se mantenía de pie, el dolor físico no la haría rendirse jamás porque a pesar de que muchos consideren a los Felyne como solo apoyo, ella se consideraba a sí misma como una cazadora y si no era capaz de soportar aquel dolor entonces no se podía considerar una.

Para suerte de Yoko todo acabo muy rápido, su respiración era pesada pero se mantenía firme.

—Nada mal _*Aunque tengo el presentimiento que no le va a gustar*_ — pensó aquello ultimo el gato dorado observándola atentamente.

—Que... paso, espera... esa es mi voz — como mantenía sus ojos cerrados no podía ver su aspecto pero al escuchar su voz que era menos aguda que la de un Felyne le sorprendió.

—Nya! Te dije que esta transformación permanente es diferente además con tu nuevo cuerpo no creo que encaje la voz aguda de un Felyne.

—Si mi voz cambio... — intento llevarse una pata a su cuello pero en vez de sentir lo que suponía seria su patas esponjosas, sintió otra cosa, algo blando y suave como una almohada — _*¿Unos guantes?*_ — pensó al sentir algo cubriendo sus manos o patas, o lo que sea que tuviera ahora.

Se sintió muy tentada abrir los ojos y ver su nuevo cuerpo pero el gato frente a ella le había dicho que no hasta que él lo diga.

—Si quieres abre los ojos niña.

Lentamente Yoko abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue... ¿Dos patas esponjosas yendo directo a su rostro?

—Nyaaaaaahhh! — grito mientras caía de espaldas a un portal que se cerró una vez lo traspaso.

—Eso fue por gritarme y arrojarme piedras como a un gato callejero Nya! — Menciono el gato dorado a pesar de que no estaba ella para escucharlo — espero te agrade el nuevo aspecto de tu compañera Spike, mientras tanto — hizo aparecer en su garra un mechón verde — supongo que es tu turno.

 **OoOoOoO**

Un sonido seco de un objeto chocando contra el piso se escucho en una parte del Bosque Everfree.

—¡Cuando lo vea me las va a pagar Nya! — menciono una sombra de mediano tamaño la cual no se podía vislumbrar bien por el denso follaje que tapaba la luz del sol.

—¿Ah? — una vez la sombra se levanto, comenzó a examinarse detenidamente su cuerpo, estuvo así por varios segundos hasta que termino mirando a la nada para luego solo atinar a decir — ¡MENDIGO GATO HIJO DE TU...!

...

Spike y las portadoras de la armonía se encontraban internándose mas adentro en el bosque siendo guiados por Zecora la cual les narraba entre rimas él como encontró a dichas criaturas mientras buscaba ingredientes en el bosque alejándose mucho de lo que ella consideraba la zona segura de Everfree.

El pensamientos de todos los ponis era que apenas con dar un paso en el bosque ya estabas en peligro extremo, hasta incluso Spike lo llego creer cuando era más pequeño y no comprendía como Zecora podía vivir tranquila en este bosque, pero siendo cazador comprendió muchas cosas como que hasta en lo salvaje habían llamadas "zonas seguras" donde la presencia de depredadores era casi nula, claro que ubicar aquellas zonas seguras requerían de conocer el área como la palma de tu mano.

— _*Luego le preguntare Zecora sobre lo que sabe de Everfree*_ — el conocimiento es lo más importante para un cazador, es lo que decía Satoru.

—Alto — indico Zecora.

Las chicas no sabían porque les decía que paren, pero pronto un olor nauseabundo entrón por sus fosas nasales.

De la espesura del bosque salieron cinco Timberwolf con algunas partes de sus cuerpos de madera ennegrecidas que los hacían ver más amenazantes.

Applejack y Rainbow fueron las primeras en ponerse al frente para defender a sus amigas.

—Manténganse atrás, nosotras nos encargaremos — dijo Rainbow mientras se preparaba para pelear.

Twilight ilumino su gema de su frente para ofrecerles su apoyo con su magia, pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Spike avanzo sin preocupación pasando de largo a Applejack y Rainbow hasta estar frente a los Timberwolf.

—Me recuerdan — les dijo cruzándose de brazos y expulsando una pequeña llama verde de su boca.

Los lobos de madera en primer momento no tenían idea de quién era aquel que se había acercado a ellos y pensaron en saltarle encima para atacar, no obstante al ver aquella llama verde saliendo de su boca les trajo a los cinco cuadrúpedos de madera un horrible recuerdo de una extraña criatura que acabo con casi toda su manada y había vuelto cenizas al alfa que se consumió en un fuego verde.

—Ya me recordaron, ¿no? — una pequeña sonrisa tenebrosa se formo en el rostro de Spike al ver como los Timberwolf retrocedieron temerosos.

Tan rápido como pudieron aquellos animales de madera emprendieron la huida, no les cabía duda que ese ser era el mismo que acabo con su manada y por poco con ellos también.

—¿Que paso? — fue lo único que atinaron a decir las presentes en el lugar.

—Cuando llegue aquí me tope con su manada, mas de una docena de ellos, solo algunos escaparon — menciono el dragón — Zecora hay que seguir, el tiempo apremia.

La cebra asintió y siguió guiando el camino, Spike avanzo detrás de ella al igual que las chicas solo que estas últimas aun se mantenían sorprendidas al ver como el dragón espanto a esos lobos de madera, aunque después de enfrentarse a un dragón en Ponyville ya se estaban haciendo la idea de que tendrían que esperarse eso de Spike.

Así siguieron caminando en lo profundo del bosque por unos minutos sin toparse con más depredadores por suerte.

Zecora se detuvo a medio camino poniendo en alerta al resto pensando que otro depredador posiblemente se acercase, no obstante la cebra a base de rimas les explico que cruzando aquellos arbusto estaban los cuerpos inertes de las criaturas que menciono, luego de eso dijo que tenía que tomar otro camino para recolectar algunas cosas ya que no quería volver a ver a esas criaturas que aunque estuvieran muertas no le traía una buena sensación estar cerca de ellas.

Despidiéndose de cada una y de Spike, partió por su propio camino.

—Si quieren esperar aquí háganlo, se los aconsejo — menciono fríamente el dragón que atravesó los arbustos sin esperar una respuesta de ellas.

— _*Se cree mucho*_ — pensó Rainbow cruzada de brazos celosa de que Spike se esté luciendo tanto en este viaje y ella quede relegada.

—¿Y... cruzamos? — pregunto una dudosa Pinkie.

Ante tal pregunta, todas giraron a ver a Fluttershy la cual se encogió al sentir las miradas de sus amigas, sabía que si se negaba ellas se quedarían ahí para hacerle compañía, por otro lado ellas esperaban que aceptara para cruzar juntas y ver lo que había pero la chica amante de los animales tenía miedo de lo que le esperaba al otro lado que hizo que hasta Zecora se negara a presenciarlo de nuevo.

Al final Fluttershy asintió lentamente, lo hizo más que nada por sus amigas, esperaba no arrepentirse.

Ya con su amiga tímida aceptando cruzar fue más que suficiente para que todas lo hagan, pronto se lamentaron de su decisión.

—¡Qué horror! — grito Rarity.

—Por Celestia — murmuro Twilight.

Pinkie, Applejack y Rainbow lograron controlarse mas pero no significa que no les afecto lo que vieron, mientras que Fluttershy.

—Oh querida déjame ayudarte — con un abanico que tenia a la mano comenzó a darle aire a Fluttershy que se había puesto pálida por lo visto, por lo que la aparto para que no siguiera viendo.

— _*Justo lo que me temía*_ — pensó Spike que agachado cerca a los cuerpos de las criaturas las examinaba con la vista.

Eran tres Jaggis como cualquier otro que te puedes encontrar, sin embargo, estos tenían algo peculiar, muy aparte de su cuerpo en descomposición y el putrefacto olor, era que presentaban algunas partes negras en sus escamas donde deberían de tener su color característico.

— _*Acaso esto solo es superficial*_ — se pregunto Spike recordando al Rathalos negro — _*No tienen heridas en sus cuerpos por lo que alguien no los mato, ¿Acaso murieron envenenados?... solo hay una forma de saberlo*_

Twilight no entendía como Spike podía estar tan cerca de esas criaturas, si ellas que estaban más alejas no podía soportar el olor a un cuerpo en descomposición, pero pronto ella así como las que seguían observando se horrorizarían más con lo siguiente.

Las portadoras, a excepción de la portadora de la amabilidad que seguía semi desmallada, sintieron unas tremendas nauseas y asco al ver como Spike sin temor a ensuciarse las manos abría con una daga el estomago de una de esas criaturas desparramando viseras, órganos podridos, sangre coagulada y cantidad de gusanos a la tierra.

— _*No está envenenado*_ — descarto esa posibilidad al observar el hígado del Jaggi que pese a estar podrido no se veía síntomas de un veneno como que estuviera en gran parte negro porque de todos los órganos este era el primero al que afectaba el veneno — _*Tal vez en los otros*_

Abrir los estómagos de las dos bestias sin asco o temor fue más de lo que los estómagos de las chicas pudieron soportar, arrojando todo lo que había desayunado vaciando sus estómagos en el arbusto más cercano.

— _*Mas tarde examinare esto*_ — menciono el dragón guardando varias escamas en una bolsa de tela que tenía en su cinturón — _*Eso me hace acordar que tengo que examinar el cuerpo del Rathalos tambien*_

El dragón se levanto, tiro la daga ensangrentada y se giro para volver a Ponyville pero vio a las chicas sosteniéndose sus estomago y evitando dar arcadas porque ya no tenían nada vas que expulsar.

—¿Que paso? — pregunto una confundida Fluttershy que poco a poco se recuperaba del shock que recibió al ver aquellas criaturas.

—¡No mires! — rápidamente Rarity le topo los ojos, temía que viera lo que había hecho Spike con aquellas bestias, posiblemente la chica pegaso quede traumada de por vida.

—Se los dije — fue lo único que dijo el dragón mientras volvía por el camino y a ellas no les quedo de otra que seguirlo esperando que no tuvieran pesadillas con lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

.

Ya llevaban caminando un largo rato y dentro de poco estarían en Ponyville, en su camino se encontraron con un rio donde ellas pudieron remojarse la cara para refrescarse, también pensaron en beber un poco del agua pero se les fue la sed al ver a Spike lavando sus manos ensangrentadas.

—¿Cu... cuantas criaturas has matado? — pregunto de improviso Twilight.

La verdad aparte del asco al ver como abría el cuerpo de ese animal, a la portadora de la magia también le llamo la atención cuando vio el rostro de Spike que no mostraba sentimiento alguno al realizar dicha acción, como si ya lo hubiera hecho varias veces, le preocupaba que su antes amigo ahora solo viva para matar y nada más.

—Cientos, no me acuerdo el número con exactitud, mi libreta de cazador solo cuenta las misiones — respondió secamente el cazador.

Fluttershy pensó en preguntar si no sentía pena o remordimiento al matar a esas criaturas, pero al recordar el cómo mato al dragón que ataco Ponyville y como seguía sin importarle su muerte, se guardo mejor esa pregunta.

—Alto — ordeno el dragón.

Las chicas imaginado que sería otro animal se prepararon con Flutershy al centro rodeada de sus amigas ya que ella era la única que no era buena en las peleas, Rarity por lo menos podía defenderse con su magia.

Spike mientras tanto trataba de ubicar la dirección donde provenía el leve sonido, su oído no era tan agudo como su olfato pero aun así había aprendido a captar los sonidos diferente en el ambiente y ahora escuchaba unas leves pisadas lo que indicaba que el animal no era tan grande y venia solo, sin embargo, no por eso iba a bajar la guardia.

El dragón cazador se alisto, ni bien aquel animal apareciera expulsaría su fuego azul para traer su gran espada y acabarlo de un tajo, pero de un momento a otro su mente se puso en blanco cuando sus fosas nasales captaron un olor muy familiar y reconfortante.

Las chicas se asustaron al ver como algo salió de entre los arboles e invisto al distraído Spike.

—Te... encontré... Nya! — dijo la que estaba sentada sobre el pecho del dragón.

Spike al recuperarse del estrepitoso empujón recupero lentamente la visión y lo primero que vio fueron dos hermosos ojos color gris.

—Yoko — fue lo primero que atino a decir pero se enfoco mejor en quien estaba encima lo que lo dejo... la palabra confundido se quedaba corta.

Sentada en su pecho estaba una chica de piel que parecía bronceada, contextura delgada, un largo pelo azul muy oscuro... no, era azul marino pero había algo sobresaliendo de su cabeza eran... ¿Orejas de gato? ¿También una cola?, ambas eran azul marino y no acaba ahí ya que las manos de la chica parecían traer guantes que se asemejaban a las patas un gato, también traía puesto una extraña ropa que consistía en una falda corta con un pantaloncillo debajo y un polo que dejaba expuesto su vientre (Busquen en google imagenes **Nekotoro** , la identificaran rápidamente 7w7)

—¿Yoko? — El aspecto le hizo dudar de que fuera su amiga, no sabía qué hacer hasta que otra vez el olor entro a nariz — Yoko... ¡YOKO ERES TÚ!

—¡CUIDADO NYA! — pido a gritos la sonrojada chica ya que sin previo aviso Spike la tomo de la cintura y la alzo, sentir las firmes manos tocando su piel expuesta la puso nerviosa.

El dragón no cabía en alegría pues su gran sonrisa demostraba su felicidad al ver de nuevo a su amiga, tal vez haya cambiado pero no por eso deja de ser Yoko.

—¡Pu... puedes bajarme Nya! — le reclamo molesta y sonrojada.

—Lo siento me deje llevar — lentamente la dejo en el suelo pero apenas Yoko toco el suelo comenzó a golpear su pecho claro que no se sentía nada porque por la esponjosidad de estos guantes amortiguaban los golpes.

—¡Como te atreves a desaparecer sin avisar _*Acaso tienes idea de cómo me afecto*_ a Satoru y a mí nos tomo por sorpresa _*Pase la noche sola pensando que no volverías*_ no puedes simplemente irte sin pensar en los demás que dejas a atrás _*Me dijiste que no me dejarías sola*_ idiota, estúpido, tonto, cabeza de Bagua!

Con ambas manos Spike sostuvo las muñecas de su amiga, esta última al ver que detuvo sus golpes alzo la mirada para encarar molesta al dragón, sin embargo, el joven cazador tenía un rostro de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento Yoko, las cosas sucedieron rápido y no tuve nada de tiempo para pensar, en mi cabeza solo estaba el detener una amenaza y llegue a olvidar a mis amigos, a Satoru y a ti — ahora era la chica gata la que se sentía culpable de hacer sentir mal a Spike — pero — continuo Spike captando la atención de Yoko — ahora que estas aquí te prometo no olvidarte y esta vez estaremos juntos enfrentando de nuevo los peligros, como un equipo — dicho eso ultimo le regalo una gran sonrisa a la chica gata.

—De... de acuerdo, pero me debes algo po... porque aun sigo molesta — agrego desviando la mirada esperando que su amigo no note su sonrojo.

—Es un trato — siguió sonriendo mientras liberaba sus muñecas para disgusto de Yoko.

Mientras aquel reencuentro se daba entre estos dos amigos, seis espectadoras habían sido ignoradas completamente presenciando a Spike y aquella extraña chica.

No sabían que pensar primero Spike era frio y sin sentimientos, apenas les hablaba y ni siquiera les dirigía la mirada, pero ahora llegaba esta chica y su actitud cambiaba completamente, era amable, atento, sonreía y hasta mostraba una faceta que solo habían visto en... el Spike de 13 años.

En ese momento las portadoras comprendieron que Spike no se había vuelto frio y cerrado con todo el mundo, solo con ellas, mientras que con los que conocía y confiaba como aquella chica su actitud le recordaba al Spike alegre y amigable que conocieron.

Yoko sintió las miradas de otros, volteo a ver y se encontró con seis chicas con dibujos en los cachetes, algunas con alas o diamantes en la frente, pero al fin y al cabo chicas que estaban cerca a su Spike, su mente le comenzó a bombardear con los recuerdos de su sueño donde el dragón se alejaba de su lado siendo acompañado por seis chicas.

—¿Quienes son ellas? — pregunto con desde la chica gata.

Todas, salvo por Fluttershy y Pinkie se ofendieron por el tono en que lo decía la extraña, Rarity ya hasta pensaba en tener una acalorada discusión con esa jovencita sobre como dirigirse a otros ponis.

—No son nadie — respondió el dragón haciendo sentir mal a las portadoras.

Yoko ya pensaba reclamarle a que quería decir con eso pero al ver el ceño fruncido del dragón se guardo su reclamo, Spike estaba molesto y todo indicaba que con ellas, muy pocas veces por no decir casi nunca había visto a Spike molesto.

— _*Si está molesto con ellas entonces no tengo que preocuparme*_ — pensó al saber que no tendría que mantenerlas a raya... por ahora.

—Vamos, hay que seguir — indico el dragón — verdad Yoko ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí y también como es que luces tan diferente? — pregunto mientras caminaba.

—Es una larga historia pero en resumen un gato dorado que decía ser un dios me trajo aquí — explico Yoko caminando al lado del dragón.

—Pero eso no explica tu cambio — indico el dragón.

—Oh... pues veras... él me dijo que ibas a enfrentar grandes peligro Nya! y yo me ofrecí a ayudarte ya que sabes que somos compañero y... y entonces él me ofreció transformar mi cuerpo para en vez de ser una ayudante pueda ser mas como una cazadora — dijo Yoko entre nervios y desviando la mirada.

—Ya veo... nunca comprenderé a ese gato pero me alegra que estés aquí Yoko.

La chica gata suspiro mentalmente, no podía decirle el porqué de su cambio a Spike pero aun así estaba molesta con ese gato dorado, cuando se examino al llegar se dio cuenta que sus atributos femeninos eran casi nulos, era tan plana como la compañera cazadora de Kira y ahora estando al lado de Spike se percato que pese a que creció, seguía siendo pequeña, era como 20cm más pequeña que Spike.

— _*¿Seré atractiva para Spike así?*_ — se pregunto ya que hasta ahora su amigo la seguía tratando como siempre.

Más atrás les seguía el resto de chicas cada una con diferentes opiniones de la amiga de Spike.

— _*Es una mentirosa*_ — pensó Applejack ya que pudo ver claramente sus mentiras cuando hablaba con Spike, a los ojos de la portadora de la Honestidad ella era un mal ejemplo para el dragón.

— _*¿Se molestara si le toco sus orejas?*_ — Fluttershy al ver las orejas y cola de gato de la chica quiso ir a acariciarle ya que le parecía tierna como un gatito pero luego de que les lanzo aquella mirada fulminante junto con esas palabras cortantes, lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse.

— _*Alguien nueva, espero le gusten las fiestas, ¿Porque tendrá esas orejas?*_ — fiel a su personalidad Pinkie solo tenía metida en su cabeza acercarse amiga de la chica de nombre Yoko según pudo escuchar y quién sabe, tal vez si se hacia su amiga eso le ayude a poder ser de nuevo amiga de Spike, la simple idea emocionaba de por sí a la portadora de la Risa.

— _*Se ve en forma*_ — fue lo único que pensó Rainbow respecto a la extraña chica, aunque le molestaba el cómo se había dirigido a ellas pero tenía que admitir que poseía un cuerpo atlético y ágil, claro que no tanto como el suyo agrego ese último pensamiento la chica de pelo arcoíris.

— _*A ella... le gusta Spike*_ — la siempre perspicaz Rarity pudo notar claramente los sonrojos de la chica o los nervios que la traicionaban cuando el dragón la tocaba, pero pese a eso Spike no notaba aquellas señales de enamoramiento lo cual alivio a Rarity — _*Espera porque me siento aliviada*_ — No, no quería sentirse así, Spike merecía estar con alguien que se interese por él... pero no sabía porque le disgustaba esa idea.

Mientras tanto Twilight miraba con malos ojos a la chica que demostraba esa cercanía y confianza con Spike, estaba celosa de que ella se ganara toda la atención y el aprecio del que antes fue su amigo, hermano y asistente numero uno.

—¿Te fastidia? — pregunto el dragón al ver como Yoko trataba inútilmente de quitarse los guantes.

—Si Nya! trate de quitarlos cuando llegue pero es imposible si no puedo sostener nada — con sus dientes intento romper los guantes.

—Déjame ayudarte — Spike se detuvo y sostuvo de la muñeca a Yoko que la tomo por sorpresa, luego saco una daga y corto con cuidado el guante liberando la mano de su amiga, procedió a hacer lo mismo con la otra — ¿Mejor?

—Si... gracias Nya! — avergonzada concentro su atención en sus manos que claramente se sentía diferentes a las garras que poseía.

Inconscientemente Twilight comenzó a cargar magia en la gema de su frente, ver a Spike preocupándose por alguien mientras a ella la ignoraba le puso furiosa, si no fuera porque las chicas le hicieron entrar en razón posiblemente le hubiera lanzado un hechizo a la chica gata... pero no se arrepentiría del todo al hacerlo.

...

—¡Quien se cree ella, viene y se roba toda su atención, apuesto que no conoce tan bien a Spike como yo! — se quejaba Twilight caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de la biblioteca mientras sus amigas simplemente la observaban.

Ninguna aportaba algo a lo que decía Twilight, dejaban que ella se desquite gritando sola pero aun así les sorprendía esa nueva faceta suya.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en el primer piso, en el segundo piso, mas especifico en el cuarto del dragón se encontraba este último con su compañera.

Spike le había dicho que le acompañe a su cuarto mientras alistaba sus cosas antes de partir pero hasta ahora no le había dicho a donde.

—Nya! No sabía que te gustaban las flores — opino Yoko al ver un florero con bellos girasoles.

—No del todo — respondió el dragón mientras afilaba su Gran Espada Jinouga — Es un regalo para alguien especial para mí — su compañera se quedo rígida como piedra al escuchar lo que dijo Spike — a mi madre le gustan mucho los girasoles.

—Oh solo era ella — suspiro aliviada Yoko.

—¿Que dices? — pregunto el dragón cazador.

—Ignórame solo estoy desvariando un poco jejeje — agrego nerviosa la chica gata.

Una vez termino de afilar su arma, Spike repaso mentalmente su repertorio de armas, armaduras y objetos que tenia para traer con su fuego, había gastado unas cuantas pociones que tomo ayer en la noche para recuperarse por no olvidar la gran cantidad de escudos destruidos por ese Rathalos negro, si no se equivocaba aun le quedaba más de una docena de esos escudos.

— _*Salvo por los escudos y una parte de la armadura Jinouga que perdí, estoy listo para seguir*_ — dejo el arma ya afilada sobre su cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto — Vamos Yoko, tenemos que partir.

—¿A dónde? Por si se te olvida hasta ahora no me has dicho Nya! — agrego molesta.

—A ver a mi madre — dijo simplemente Spike saliendo por la puerta.

— _*Su madre...*_ — Se imagino a una mujer con los mismos rasgos de Spike y posiblemente más alta, ese simple pensamiento la hizo intimidarse pero se animo a sí misma para dar una buena impresión para ganarse a la madre de su amigo, ya con eso tendría la mitad del trabajo hecho según ella — ¡Espérame Spike!

Cuando llegaron al primer piso las quejas de Twilight cesaron para que el lugar se llenara de un profundo e incomodo silencio.

Spike caminando se fue a la puerta con Yoko siguiéndole.

—¿Ya te vas? — pregunto la portadora de la magia bajando la cabeza.

Deteniéndose a medio camino el dragón giro para verla, Twilight alzo la cabeza y vio los fríos ojos de su ex-amigo.

—Ayer te lo deje muy en claro Sparkle.

Twilight volvió a bajar la cabeza y apretó los puños de frustración al no saber que mas hacer porque una vez que Spike cruzara esa puerta no lo volvería a ver jamás, era un adiós para siempre.

—Si eso es todo.

Twilight alzo la mirada con los ojos llorosos y vio como Spike dándole la espada se alejaba en cámara lenta pero lo que ella veía en su mente era a su pequeño amigo y hermano el que se iba, maldecía a su mente por torturarla de esa manera haciéndole ver al pequeño Spike, al que ignoro, al que no aprecio y dejo de lado cuando más lo necesitaba, a ese pequeño Spike que perdió para siempre lo cual la devastaba hasta tal punto que lloraba todas las noches añorando con volver al pasado y arreglar todo de nuevo pero era imposible, ahora solo quedaba este Spike que la odiaba, la ignoraba y despreciaba por todo lo que había hecho, este Spike que estaba también a punto de perder como al pequeño, pero había una diferencia y era que Twilight no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, no importa si este no quería saber nada de ella o si tenía a alguien que ocupo el lugar que antes a ella le pertenecía, no se daría por vencida, quería volver a ser su amiga, quería volver a ser su hermana.

—¡Spike espe...!

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

El llamado a la puerta callo a Twilight que estaba a punto de soltar todo en su interior para convencer a Spike de quedarse.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? — se escucho un voz tierna e inocente al otro lado de la puerta.

Ya que Spike era el más cercano a la puerta la abrió encontrándose a una chica pegaso rubia de ojos disparejos.

—Hola Spike es bueno volver a verte — dijo para sorpresa del dragón que lo haya reconocido tan rápido — tengo un mensaje urgente para Twilight.

El dragón dejo pasar a Derpy y está entre tropezones paso hasta estar frente a la portadora de la magia a la cual le entrego el mensaje que era un pergamino enrollado.

—Eso es todo — agrego la pegaso pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse Spike la detuvo.

—¿Cómo es que me recociste tan rápido? — pregunto el dragón porque hasta ahora nadie había acertado de que él era el pequeño Spike.

—Es fácil, si miras a alguien a los ojos sabrás quien es y por todo lo que ha pasado — le respondió con una tierna sonrisa para luego retirarse a seguir con su trabajo dejando a un dragón confundido.

— _*Va una*_ — con unos ojos vacios Yoko se grabo el rostro de aquella chica alada que se alejaba y que si valoraba su vida no se volvería acercar ni a sonreírle a su Spike.

—Oh oh oh que dice Twilight — pregunto impaciente Pinkie que para ella urgente podría ser algo divertido.

Twilight desenvolvió el pergamino llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—¡Es de la princesa! — grito sorprendiendo a sus amigas ya que luego del accidente de la boda, Celestia había contado toda comunicación con su alumna y que de la nada le envié un mensaje era algo de por sí muy extraño.

Spike al oír que mencionaron a su madre, le llamo mucho la atención del contenido de ese pergamino el cual era urgente, solo esperaba que no estuviera relacionado a las bestias del otro mundo.

Twilight siguió leyendo el mensaje, cada vez su rostro se ponía mas serio y un miedo comenzó a crecer en su interior pero no fue hasta que leyó la última parte en que ya salió a la luz toda su preocupación.

—¡Mi hermano y Cadence están en problemas!

* * *

 ** _-LIBRETA DE CAZADOR:_**

°Nombre: Spike  
°Raza: Dragón humanoide.  
°Sexo: Masculino  
°Edad: 19 años  
°Tamaño: 188 centímetros  
°Características: Pelo verde con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos verdes, algunas partes de su cuerpo tienen escamas color morado como las mejillas o las orejas que son puntiagudas, también presenta una cola morada con espinas verdes en la parte superior y al final de la cola tiene una forma de punta de una flecha.  
°Rango: Veterano  
°Felyne compañero: Yoko, una gata mitad Felyne y Melynx, color azul profundo como el color del océano en la noche, con un color azul más claro en sus patas, hocico y orejas, líneas negras en su espalda, ojos color gris y en su pansa el dibujo de una huella rosada (N/A: Información obsoleta próxima a ser actualizada)  
°Misiones cumplidas:  
\- De una estrella: 12  
\- De dos estrellas: 26  
\- De tres estrellas: 65  
\- De cuatro estrellas: 89  
\- De cinco estrellas: 71  
\- De seis estrellas: 26

* * *

 _ **-RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:**_

 _Guest(1):_ A que extremo llegan ustedes solo por tardar en actualizar :'v, sobre Luna oye shi 7w7, gracias bro.

 _Dheyluz:_ No tarde tanto en este por lo menos :v

 _Alvaro:_ Jajaja la mayoría ya piensa en el LunaxSpike XD. Qué bueno que te creaste una cuenta men, así puedo contestar tus comentarios por PM más rápido y quien sabe tal vez te animes algún día a crear un fic. Qué suerte tienes de tener a Pinkie y a tu alicornio en tu casa, yo solo tengo OCs machos y uno de ellos me impiden escribir sukulencia o si no me quema vivo :'v. Nos vemos bro.

 _FanGirl:_ Y con Yoko :D, solo falta Celestia.

 _Black89:_ Puede que sí, lo pienso bien y está dentro de las posibilidades solo hace falta darle el contexto.

 _Nherugami:_ Me alegra que te guste bro y descuida no necesitas spamear el timbre porque aquí está la actualización :D

 _Ant:_ Spike comparte tan buenos recuerdos con ellas como los que yo tengo al lado de ella :v, aquí el próximo capitulo bro.

 _Un anonimo mas:_ Por ahora no mucho ya que el dragón se niega a entablar una conversación con ellas pero pronto bro.

 _Guest(2):_ Justo ahora :v

 _Guest(3):_ Ya esta bro espero lo disfrutaras.

 _Darphot:_ En este momento XD, escribo cuando me llega la inspiración, hay veces tarda :'v

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:**_

 **The only 95:** Que tal mis amigos lectores que siempre me recuerdan el salir con chaleco antibalas cada día :'v, verán tengo un anuncio que hacerles pero antes – el escritor rápidamente se pone una armadura Swat – el anuncio es que en unos días volveré a la universidad por lo que el fic de Spike The Hunter entrara en pausa por un… tiempo indeterminado.

El amado y odiado escritor tubo que esquivar varios disparos, cuchillos y trinches que fueron lanzados a su persona.

 **The only 95:** Oigan también tengo responsabilidades, escribo por pasatiempo y también por ustedes pero esta pausa no será tan larga… bueno depende de que tan jodido esté este nuevo ciclo de mi universidad y ojo solo digo el fic de Spike The Hunter ya que ese es el que tiene los capítulos más largo y se me hace complicado sacarlos, el resto de mis fic pues no superan los 3K de palabras por lo que actualizarlos es más sencillo (Como mi fic principal al que nadie o pocos le interesa :'v), si veo que tengo tiempo y la inspiración esta de mi lado pues iré escribiendo el fic de Spike The Hunter progresivamente, bueno eso es todo amigos espero les haya gustado este capítulo por el que me tuve que amanecer interdiariamente, no olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció, yo soy The only 95 nos leemos luego.


End file.
